WHEN THE NIGHT FRACTURED
by Robotfan
Summary: (Version originale) Parfois, c'est difficile de pardonner. On dit souvent qu'il est plus facile de pardonner à un ennemi qu'à un ami. Surtout si cet ami représente le monde à nos yeux, et qu'on serait prêts à tout pour le garder auprès de nous. Suite de The Day love and hate collided.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **OOC: Coucou à tous! Bienvenue pour la suite de The day love and hate collided! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Et c'est alors que le clown s'avançait dangereusement vers eux, un sourire macabre sur ses lèvres… »

Il faisait nuit noire. Seule la lampe torche produisait une faible lumière. Et encore, le narrateur avait placé ses mains dessus, les rendant rouges en raison de l'éclairage. Cela rajouta à l'atmosphère angoissante qui commençait à lui prendre au corps. Elle sentait qu'on lui tirait le bras. Elle refusait de montrer qu'elle avait peur. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, elle était partagée entre le souhait de connaître la suite et celui de crier d'arrêter de parler.

Le narrateur esquissa un sourire machiavélique, portant la lumière devant sa bouche.

« « Et si vous jouez avec moi, les enfants ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sinistre. « Cela peut être amusant…vous voulez un ballon ? Quelle forme ? Un papillon ? Une girafe ? »

Il marqua une pause. On se rapprochait doucement d'elle. Comme pour se rassurer…

Mais derrière son épaule, elle avait l'impression qu'on les observait.

« Non, non, firent les enfants. « On veut rentrer chez nous ! » « Oh », fit le clown, un air faussement déçu. « Je pensais que nous étions amis…vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi ? Vous serez heureux, ici…heureux pour l'éternité… ». Puis, le clown leva le bras. Son bras se transforma lentement en tronçonneuse… »

Le narrateur fit un pas vers eux, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Cette présence…elle la sentait s'avancer dans sa direction…

C'était lui…le clown…

Non…il ne pouvait pas se trouver là…

« Et si je vous faisais un goûter… ? Peut-être que vous pourriez servir d'entrée… »

Cela ne pouvait pas être…

Et brusquement, la lampe s'éteignit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria-t-on.

Un silence.

Puis la lampe se ralluma…

Et le clown apparut.

On cria. Le clown ria sardoniquement.

« MANGER ! »

Et il leur sauta dessus pour les tuer.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? »

La lumière entourant le dépôt de ferraille s'activa.

Au loin, une silhouette se dessinait. Une silhouette familière. Elle ne le crut pas. Pendant un instant, elle pensait qu'elle rêvait.

Le clown était sur le point de les manger.

Et il était là.

Sa mère.

Sa mère avait entendu le danger. Il avait accouru à sa rescousse.

Le bot violet se précipita d'un pas lourd vers le groupe. Le clown se figea. Il s'était arrêté de rire. Son sourire disparut. Enfin, il poussa un soupir et recula.

Le bot violet posa ses mains sur les hanches, dévisageant le clown d'un air désapprobateur.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous, j'espère ? Je dois avouer que j'admire votre tricherie, les humains.

Russell réapparut. Il avait éteint la lampe torche.

\- Mais enfin, Fracture. C'est Halloween.

\- Et alors ? Une fête commerciale humaine…Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Eh bien, Halloween, tu es logiquement sensé avoir peur…mais c'est pour rire.

\- Oui. Et Night et les autres bambins vont faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je vais adorer Halloween !

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de sa mère. Comme pour chercher du réconfort et s'assurer que le clown ne l'attaquerait pas

Le clown soupira à nouveau et finit par enlever sa perruque et son faux nez.

Elle le reconnaissait. Tonton Denny !

\- Bon eh bien…la fête est finie. Tout le monde va se coucher vu que Monsieur Rabat-joie l'a décidé ainsi, grogna l'humain.

\- Monsieur Rabat-Joie a une lame, au cas où tu ne serais pas déjà au courant.

\- Tu es une histoire d'horreur à toi tout seul, grogna Denny.

Enfin, les autres se redressèrent. Hope haussa les épaules, stoïque tandis que Sakura claquait des dents.

\- Je n'avais pas peur du tout, fit Hope.

\- A d'autre ! répliqua Unity.

\- D'ailleurs, elle finit comment l'histoire ? demanda Heart Axe, curieuse.

\- Eh bien…

Denny mit un temps avant de répondre. Elle sentit sa mère lui tapoter le casque.

\- Les enfants s'échappent sur un vaisseau pour Cybertron et le clown se fait percuter par un astéroïde, grogna le bot violet. Voilà la fin. Maintenant, j'y retourne et j'emmène Night avec moi.

\- Joyeux Halloween ! essaya Russell, ravi. En tout cas, c'était sympa de le passer avec vous !

\- Je peux rester avec eux, Maman ? l'interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

Sa mère secoua la tête.

\- Il est tard. Allez. On retourne au garage.

\- Bonne nuit, Night ! lui souhaitèrent les autres enfants.

\- Fais de bons cauchemars ! ricana Denny, d'un air sinistre.

* * *

Night déglutit. Pour autant, elle essaya de se montrer courageuse devant sa mère et le suivit de près tandis que les deux s'engouffraient dans la forêt pour rentrer chez eux. Dans leur maison. Au garage.

Autour d'elle, les craquements et les hurlements de hiboux, qui ne la gênaient pas en temps normal, devinrent brusquement plus menaçants. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre de vue et de se retrouver seule au beau milieu de la forêt.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Night, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Night leva les optiques vers lui, l'air effrayé.

\- Tu es avec moi…il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Et le clown ? ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de lui demander.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- S'il y a un véritable monstre ici, c'est moi…et je le deviendrai pour te protéger si nécessaire. Un stupide clown ne ferait pas le poids contre moi.

\- Vraiment… ?

Un bras s'entoura autour de ses épaules, rassurant.

\- Vraiment.

Ils continuèrent de s'avancer dans la forêt. Sa mère râla.

\- Il en a des bonnes, Denny ! Je croyais qu'il était adulte et il raconte ce genre d'histoire avant de vous coucher.

\- C'était drôle…

\- Oui, mais cette nuit, si tu pleures à cause d'un clown…je saurais à qui m'adresser.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Night sourit en apercevant le garage au loin. Elle en oublia la forêt. Ils se seraient à l'abri à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt que la porte du garage se referma derrière eux, Night sentit la peur s'évanouir. Elle était en sécurité ici. Sa mère lui indiqua son lit. Le message était clair. Tandis que Night s'allongeait et qu'il attrapait les couvertures pour la border, elle lui demanda, d'une petite voix.

\- Cybertron…

\- Oui ?

\- …On ira ?

Sa mère marqua une pause.

Il vérifia qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

\- On ira…un jour. Quand tu seras plus grande. Je t'y emmènerai.

\- Et les autres planètes ?

Il hocha la tête, sans sourire.

\- Et les autres planètes aussi. Oui.

\- Cool !

\- Mais avant ça…tu vas dormir. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ?

Il lui tapota à nouveau le casque. Puis, il se leva.

\- Je laisse la porte ouverte, la prévint-il. Je suis juste à côté. Mais sache-le…tu ne risques rien.

Elle demeura silencieuse. Malgré elle, Night bailla.

\- Bonne nuit, Maman…

Il éteignit la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant la petite plonger dans une recharge profonde…

Elle rêva d'un vaisseau, au milieu de l'espace…

Elle était le pilote…

Et elle dansait.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un !**

 ** _Douze ans plus tard_**

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Strongarm ne répondait pas, se contentant de marcher devant lui. Fracture la suivait de près en trainant les pieds. Pour peu, il hésita à se retransformer et à faire demi-tour, quitte à la laisser se débrouiller avec cette « importante » affaire. Parce que sur le coup, il s'était bien fait avoir. Les montagnes de Jasper, le soleil les assommant, la route à l'infini…tout dans le décor laissait présumer une bonne chasse.

Quand Strongarm lui avait parlé d'un cas qui nécessitait une coopération entre lui et les Autobots, cela l'avait…intéressé. Même beaucoup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les aidait à capturer des criminels et deux ou trois fois, ils avaient eu affaire à un vicieux. Ce genre de cas lui donnait une poussée d'adrénaline. Il pensait que cela serait la même chose…un terroriste ? Un ancien combattant de la Grande Guerre qui s'était laissé aller à des pulsions meurtrières ?

Que dalle.

\- Springload s'est échappé de prison et selon Jazz, il aurait pris un pont spatial pour rejoindre la Terre.

\- Une grenouille sortie tout droit d'un asile qui croit que Doradus est ici ? continua Fracture en articulant bien sur chaque mot. Tu oses me déranger pour ça ?

Oh la déception. Si encore il y en avait quelque chose à tirer…

\- C'est un criminel, grogna la policière. Ordre de Bumblebee.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas dans votre équipe.

\- Je sais, tu nous le répètes tout le temps. Mais à force, tu devrais y être habitué.

Pff. Elle ne manquait pas d'air.

Strongarm porta la main à son oreillette.

\- Grimlock. Notre position par rapport à la tienne ?

Fracture croisa les bras, attendant patiemment.

Au moins, malgré l'absurdité de la situation, ils le laissaient agir à sa manière. Quoiqu'avec Strongarm, c'était toujours un peu compliqué. La policière s'était largement assouplie mais par moment, elle sortait ces bons vieux articles du code de la connaissance. Comme quoi la torture n'était pas autorisée. Le passage à tabac était prohibé. Machette, Taser interdits. Heureusement que Fracture coopérait rarement avec elle.

Pas de chance. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Fracture prenait sur lui mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- A quatre kilomètres ? demanda Strongarm. Un bar ? Ici ?

\- Tiens, tiens. Intéressant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour picoler, Fracture !

\- Pas de chance parce que c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire après.

Strongarm fusilla Fracture du regard. Elle reprit sa conversation avec Grimlock.

\- Oui. Donc…tu nous attends et on le prend.

Décidément, les Cybertroniens ouvraient de plus en plus de bars sur Terre. A croire que c'était devenu un endroit touristique pour les criminels recherchés. En tout cas, cela ne dérangeait pas le bot violet. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé dans un bar comme celui-là…

Il repensa au bar de Nightingale sur Cybertron.

Puis à celui du Mont Fuji. Un nid de Decepticons qui avait été démantelé, à son plus grand dam…mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon, comme ambiance !

Cela le fit légèrement sourire.

\- Fracture, l'appela Strongarm tandis qu'elle s'était déjà transformée en son mode véhicule.

\- Il ne va pas s'enfuir.

Néanmoins, il l'imita. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Sa seule consolation serait de boire dans un bar et de se défouler sur une grenouille. Ils démarrèrent au quart de tour et prirent la route, suivant la direction indiquée par Grimlock. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de trafic. Tant mieux. Cela permettrait à Fracture de rouler sans s'encombrer d'un avatar.

* * *

« Tu vas être en retard ! »

« Mais non ! Aïe ! »

Le cri de Night le prit au dépourvu qu'il se coupa en se rasant. Russell soupira et poussa un grognement avant de poser le rasoir dans le lavabo pour prendre une serviette et s'essuyer avec. Derrière la fenêtre, l'optique de Night le dévisageait sévèrement.

\- Eh. C'est toi qui m'as bien dit de t'accompagner parce que tu t'étais levé tard.

\- J'ai bien le droit de me raser non ? Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à mon entretien d'embauche en ressemblant à George Delajungle.

\- Oui mais bon. Je n'ai pas de mode volant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Windblade t'y aurait conduit, tu serais à l'heure.

\- Elle n'est pas là, soupira Russell. Elle est à Griffin Rock.

Night poussa un soupir. Décidément, il était grognon ce matin. Elle y était habituée mais son changement de comportement du jour au lendemain la prenait toujours au dépourvu. Elle se souvenait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle se rappelait les fous-rires qu'ils partageaient avec les autres enfants. C'était même lui qui les avait introduits aux histoires, films et séries humaines. Ils passaient des nuits entières à veiller devant la télévision à mater les épisodes. Et Halloween était toujours super marrant. Il contait des histoires d'horreur tandis que son père Denny se déguisait pour les attaquer par surprise.

Elle avait l'impression que tous ces souvenirs dataient d'hier alors qu'aujourd'hui, il avait déjà vingt-cinq ans. C'était quand même assez étrange que le temps passe aussi vite. Sa mère lui avait expliquée que la durée de vie des humains était très courte comparée à la leurs où ils pouvaient vivre pendant plusieurs centaines de millions d'années tandis que les humains atteignaient rarement la centaine. Cela l'avait d'autant plus étonnée quand la tante de Russell était venue au dépôt de ferraille, tenant une poussette avec un tout petit humain dedans qui savait à peine marcher alors qu'il était âgé de deux ans. A son âge, Night savait déjà utiliser son mode véhicule et parlait comme une personne normale. Ça aussi, sa mère lui avait dit qu'en raison de la durée de leur cycle de vie différent, les humains mettaient davantage plus de temps pour se développer d'une façon régulière tandis que les Cybertroniens atteignaient très vite leur taille adulte avant de vieillir lentement. Night avait déjà quasiment atteint sa taille adulte à l'heure actuelle, faisant une tête de moins que Windblade. Parfois, Night aimerait bien que leur cycle se développe de la même façon, qu'ils soient à égale distance. Cela lui éviterait toutes ces confusions, voir Russell passer si soudainement du jeune garçon qui adorait le foot et les consoles à l'adulte qui se préparait à se lancer dans la vie active.

Russell la dévisagea depuis sa salle de bain. Il finit par attraper son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler avant de sortir dehors. Night l'attendait. Tout de suite, elle se transforma en son mode véhicule. Une Cadillac Eldorado orange. Elle avait été inspirée du modèle quand Denny en avait ramené une de la fourrière qu'il avait décidé de garder. Comme à son habitude, dès qu'elle passait devant, elle s'arrêtait avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

\- A plus, Night numéro 2 !

\- Tu n'es pas possible.

\- Quoi ? C'est mon clone ! Mon alter ego.

\- Les chevilles n'enflent pas trop ? Surtout que je crois que c'est elle qui est arrivée la première techniquement.

\- Bon, tu veux qu'on révise ? Pourquoi choisir notre entreprise ? le questionna Night tandis que Russell montait à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai envie de dire…parce que c'est le plus proche de chez moi, mais ça risque de mal passer, fit Russell en rigolant.

Effectivement.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le dépôt de ferraille, ils virent Sideswipe arriver au dépôt à pleine vitesse. Il se transforma avant de leur sourire.

\- Bon courage pour ton entretien ! fit le bot rouge.

\- Merci !

\- Entretien ?

Sideswipe leva le bras. Un disque orange était accroché. Night et Russell sourirent en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Le disque se déploya et Slipstream atterrit par terre.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, commandant Russell ?

\- Arg. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Comme si Jetstorm ne me suffisait pas.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est l'habitude.

\- Le commandant Russell va tomber de son piédestal, soupira le jeune humain.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as toute ton équipe de supporters, ricana Night. Si tu veux, je fais la pom-pom girl.

\- Et j'expliquerais quoi aux autres habitants ? Et à Fracture ?

Hm pas faux.

\- Maman s'en moquerait bien.

\- Dire que c'est toi qui l'a incitée à l'appeler comme ça, sourit Slipstream en direction de Sideswipe.

\- Quoi ? C'est sa mère !

\- On ne va pas revenir sur le débat. Bon allez, vous êtes déjà en retard.

\- Il est en retard. Je ne suis que le chauffeur, rit Night.

\- Merci pour ton soutien !

Night ne répondit rien et démarra à nouveau pour traverser la forêt.

* * *

Strongarm leur adressa un regard. C'était le signal.

Grimlock hocha la tête tandis que Fracture ne changeait pas d'expression. Finalement, Strongarm toqua. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre de la musique provenant de l'intérieur. Le rocher, qui fit office de porte d'entrée, bougea. Un grand bot baraqué leur fit face. Strongarm et Grimlock avaient mis de faux badges Decepticon pour se faire passer inaperçus. Le bot haussa un sourcil avant de les laisser passer.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs tables. Des dizaines de bots y étaient assis tandis que d'autres dansaient sur une piste. Fracture, Strongarm et Grimlock cherchaient une grenouille du coin de l'œil.

Trouvé.

Springload ne les aperçut pas. Il buvait son cube de haute qualité, regardant partout autour de lui en répétant quelque chose comme un automate. Il avait l'air bourré. Et idiot. Fracture haussa un sourcil. Lui, un criminel ? Non, certainement pas. Il avait du mal à le croire. Strongarm s'avança vers lui, Fracture et Grimlock la suivant de près derrière.

Strongarm s'accouda à la table, en face de la grenouille.

\- Doradus…Où est Doradus ?

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Springload.

\- Doradus…

Strongarm fronça les sourcils. Grimlock poussa un soupir blasé tandis que Fracture faisait des paris sur le quotient intellectuel du « criminel ».

\- Vous allez nous suivre, dit Strongarm.

\- Non…Doradus…

La grenouille cligna des optiques.

Et enfin, il sembla prendre conscience de leur présence. Strongarm leva les optiques.

\- Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Springload se figea.

Puis son air changea. La fureur envahit ses optiques.

Et il poussa un hurlement de guerre avant de renverser la table sur eux. Strongarm eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter l'impact tandis qu'il brailla.

\- VOUS NE M'EMPECHEREZ PAS DE TROUVER DORADUS !

\- Ça suffit !

\- A MOI MES FRERES !

Ses frères? Le trio partagea la même pensée.

Et tout de suite, six autres grenouilles qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à Springload quittèrent la piste de danse pour entourer Springload, affichant tous un air menaçant.

La musique s'arrêta, pour en laisser place à une beaucoup plus rythmée, plus rapide.

\- Ouais ! JE SUIS PRET A FRAPPER ! s'excita Grimlock avant de se transformer en Dinobot.

Eux trois contre sept grenouilles.

Fracture ne bougea pas, sortant lentement son Taser de derrière son dos.

Et le groupe de grenouilles clonées se jetèrent sur eux. Grimlock fut le premier à attaquer et en attrapa deux au vol avant de leur fracasser la tête l'une contre l'autre, dans un hurlement de rage. Strongarm évita un coup de poing de la part d'une autre avant de sortir son laser-gun et de lui tirer dessus, évitant un cube qui partit s'écraser au sol. Les impacts trouèrent les murs et tables mais elle parvint à avoir sa cible. Fracture vit que deux s'avançaient vers lui. Il les laissa venir et tandis qu'une lui sauta dessus, il l'immobilisa avec son Taser avant d'agripper la chaise près de lui pour l'abattre sur la tête molle du deuxième. La chaise se cassa mais il fut assommé. Fracture jeta les débris au loin tandis que Strongarm envoya un autre dans le mur, le faisant traverser la porte menant jusqu'aux parties intimes du bar.

\- Où est Springload ? grogna Strongarm.

Fracture le remarque le premier. Il était sur le point de s'enfuir du bar. Le chasseur grogna et se lança à sa poursuite, faisant apparaître ses lames pour essayer de le rattraper. Mais à l'instant où il tenta de sortir, l'armoire à glace servant de vigile se dressa devant lui. Fracture prit une inspiration. Il allait lui rentrer dedans s'il ne s'écartait pas.

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- Vous n'avez pas payé !

\- Oh…Monsieur. On peut s'arranger.

Fracture lui adressa un sourire charmeur, se rapprochant doucement de lui. Et alors que le vigile ne s'y attendait pas, Fracture lui balança un violent uppercut en pleine mâchoire. Il crut voir une dent voler au loin tandis que le vigile s'écroulait. Enfin, il put sortir tandis que Strongarm criait après lui.

Au loin, la grenouille s'était transformée en son mode véhicule. Pas de souci. Fracture allait faire de même. A fond les manettes, la moto zigzagga sur la route. Il parvint à le rattraper légèrement, roulant quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Doradus ! Où est Doradus ? brailla la grenouille.

Fracture sauta en l'air, reprenant son mode robot normal. Et avant même que Springload ne puisse donner un coup d'accélérateur, Fracture le percuta de plein fouet, le maintenant au sol. Sous le choc, Springload se transforma à son tour. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « Doradus » qu'une lame apparut sous sa gorge.

\- Tu la fermes, lui adressa Fracture d'un ton menaçant.

\- Oh Primus ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Derrière lui, un bot gris lui faisait face. Optiques bleues. Autobot. Fracture fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi, le problème ?

\- Il y avait une prime sur sa tête ! Bon sang, je suis arrivé trop tard !

Une prime… ?

Fracture cligna des optiques. C'était comme si un instinct enterré depuis longtemps revenait à la surface. Il fixa Springload.

Une prime sur la tête de cette grenouille ?

\- Combien ?

\- 40 000 Shanix !

40 000 Shanix…

Un sentiment étrange envahit le bot violet…Comme un retour aux sources…Ce bot gris était chasseur de prime…Autobot, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Au loin, il entendit le bruit de moteur des véhicules de Strongarm et Grimlock qui les rattrapaient. Fracture se mordit la lèvre avant de faire disparaître sa lame.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras plus, Springload !

Oh oui. Cela avait été facile. Capturer, immobiliser…Ces réflexes qu'il n'avait jamais perdu…40 000 Shanix…alors qu'il avait arrêté depuis plusieurs années…Oh bon sang !

S'il avait pu attendre…

Primus devait bien rire à l'heure actuelle.

Fracture se redressa tandis que Strongarm passait les menottes à Springload.

\- Tu as le droit de garder le silence ! récita la policière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous ? demanda Grimlock à l'attention du bot gris.

\- Rien…juste déçu qu'une prime m'échappe ! cria-t-il avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Oh oui. Fracture ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait que compatir. 40 000 Shanix envolés.

Des années où il avait cessé de chasser les primes…et cela lui revenait en pleine tête.

Fracture soupira. Peut-être qu'il pouvait demander un petit bénéfice aux Autobots ? Parce qu'il l'avait capturé gratuitement…

Mais finalement, il se contenta de rester silencieux tandis que Strongarm demandait un pont et Springload pleurnichait.

* * *

« Tu sais que Denny a rapporté un piano, aujourd'hui ? » fit Night, amusée tandis que Fracture et elle marchaient en direction de leur garage.

Fracture haussa les épaules. Malgré les années et la blancheur qui était apparue sur ses cheveux, Denny ne changeait pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'aimerais bien y jouer, sourit Night.

\- C'est quoi, cette lubie ? La dernière fois, c'était la guitare et tu voulais monter un groupe de rock au dépôt.

\- Oui mais la guitare, ça fait pleuvoir.

Parce que Denny ne sait pas y jouer, voulut lui dire Fracture. Toutefois, il ne répondit rien. Finalement, Night changea de sujet.

\- Hé. Russell va travailler.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il avait son entretien aujourd'hui.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, apparemment.

Elle marqua une pause. Fracture n'eut pas besoin d'être inspecteur pour comprendre qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

\- …Je me disais que je pouvais faire de même.

\- Travailler, toi ? Travailler où ? demanda le bot violet.

\- Je ne sais pas mais…juste. Rapporter des Shanix. Tu es toujours le seul à travailler. La preuve, aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu travailles.

Fracture aperçut le garage au loin. Tant mieux. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

\- Il paraît que vous avez traqué une grenouille pratiquant le culte de Doradus ? le questionna Night.

\- Oh oui…

Mais j'aurais pu gagner plus, pensa Fracture amèrement.

\- En tout cas, pour revenir au sujet…Ne te prends pas la tête avec le travail.

\- Oui mais bon…rester soit au garage, soit au dépôt toute la journée sans rien faire, ça devient barbant, répliqua Night.

Il pouvait le comprendre aussi. Mais il préférait ne pas la perdre de vue. S'il y avait des criminels dans le coin…

Il s'arrêta. Non pas que Springload était une grosse menace mais…s'ils tombaient sur d'autres…comme Shadow Raker…

…Comme Lockdown…

Il secoua la tête. Il préférait qu'elle reste dans les endroits qu'il connaissait, avec du monde. La savoir dans la nature… Il savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait l'esprit des criminels. Vu qu'il en avait été un…

\- …On en parlera plus tard, dit Fracture.

\- Toujours plus tard, soupira Night.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'en parlerait jamais.

Il repensait aux 40 000 Shanix…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Night.

Il ne pouvait pas redevenir chasseur de prime pour une bonne raison…elle serait en danger…

* * *

Alors que sa mère ouvrait la porte du garage, Night abaissa le regard et vit quelque chose par terre.

Quelque chose de petit.

Une enveloppe ?

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser. Elle la scruta. Elle parut un peu lourde, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Pas d'expéditeur.

Etrange.

\- Night ?

Night cacha l'enveloppe dans son chassis. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. A coup sûr, sa mère lui dirait de la jeter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Et un de plus »

Strongarm entra le code pour verrouiller la capsule de stase dans laquelle était enfermé Springload. Elle recula, l'observant se débattre en hurlant à l'intérieur de sa prison, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien entendre. Elle devinait qu'il appelait sûrement Doradus.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif.

 _Bande d'hypocrites, les avait-il traités dans un moment de lucidité._

Hypocrites…

L'étaient-ils ? Strongarm détourna les optiques de la capsule de stase, prête à quitter l'emplacement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

Strongarm sursauta légèrement. Elle se retourna et aperçut Sideswipe se tenant debout devant elle, appuyé contre un mur, avec un grand sourire. Il s'étira et s'avança prudemment vers elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je…oui, bien sûr.

\- Oh, arrête. Quelque chose te tracasse, je le sens. A travers notre lien.

Strongarm répondit doucement par un léger sourire, laissant ses bras entourer sa taille. Strongarm finit par s'appuyer contre lui, posant son menton sur son épaule dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Vas-y. Raconte ce qui ne va pas à ton cher mari.

\- Toi alors…

Oui. Son mari. Même si ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant, cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de s'entendre appeler « mari et femme ». Elle demeura silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer. Elle pouvait en parler. Il saurait la comprendre.

\- Je me dis juste que…Springload n'avait pas tort sur un point.

\- A propos de quoi ? De Doradus ? fit-il en étouffant un ricanement.

\- Non…A propos de nous. Peut-être que nous sommes hypocrites.

Sideswipe haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- He bien…On traque les criminels…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …En demandant de l'aide à un criminel.

\- Tu parles de Fracture ?

\- Exactement.

C'était une pensée qu'elle arborait depuis longtemps, déjà. Elle n'en avait pas honte. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité exprimer son point de vue. Même si, ces dernières années, les relations entre Fracture et les Autobots s'étaient améliorées, cela ne signifiait pas que son point de vue envers lui avait changé. Il les assistait, il leur prêtait main-forte pour des Decepticons durs à attraper…il ne leur avait jamais fait faux bond ces dernières années…

On pouvait penser qu'il avait changé…En mieux. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Pour autant, dès qu'elle posait ses optiques sur lui, elle revoyait le chasseur de primes qui avait tenté de les tuer plusieurs fois…Seul, avec ses Minicons, avec l'équipe de Steeljaw…

Ils arrêtaient Springload…mais qu'en était-il de Fracture ?

Sideswipe ne la lâchait pas.

\- Je…Je veux dire que…On le laisse en liberté sous prétexte qu'il nous aide…s'expliqua Strongarm.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Les règles devraient être les mêmes pour tout le monde. On devrait l'arrêter…on devrait également le placer en capsule de stase. Pour autant, il est libre…à quelques mètres du dépôt de ferraille.

Sideswipe lui massa doucement le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que le code indique ! continua la policière.

\- Bumblebee l'a décidé ainsi. Et il a ses raisons, fit le bot rouge, un regard sombre.

Un silence tomba. Ils n'entendirent que le vent faisant secouer les arbres.

\- Je…je sais que ce sont les ordres du lieutenant. Mais voilà. Je ne me sens pas tranquille. Il est à quelques mètres de là, à quelques mètres de Russell et…

\- Hé. Russell n'est plus un gamin.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je le verrais toujours comme le petit garçon qu'on a rencontré la première fois, rétorqua Strongarm avec un léger sourire ironique.

Sideswipe se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser sur son front.

\- D'accord, Maman Ours. Je comprends ton point de vue. Et sache que moi non plus, cela ne me plait pas plus que cela de le fréquenter. Mais bon…même si tu l'arrêtais, et après ? Qu'en est-il de Night ?

\- On n'aurait qu'à la recueillir, envisagea Strongarm.

\- C'est son seul parent, Strongarm. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle nous en voudrait ?

Strongarm réfléchit. Elle fixa Sideswipe intensément. Oui…Elle comprenait le point de vue de Sideswipe. Il avait été abandonné plusieurs fois, au cours de sa jeunesse. Il avait été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de se poser véritablement et d'avoir des amis.

Il ne souhaitait pas que la même chose arrive à Night. Même s'il s'agissait de la fille de Fracture.

Pour autant…elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Que quelque chose n'arrive à l'un d'eux…qu'ils revivent un cauchemar…

Sideswipe lui caressa doucement la joue, rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Strongarm. Peu importe ce qui arrive, on est nombreux. On est capables de résoudre n'importe quelle situation.

\- …J'espère que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- Sois un peu sérieux, ricana la policière.

Sideswipe gloussa et embrassa sa femme à nouveau. Strongarm lui rendit le baiser avec une certaine intensité, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se détachèrent avant de se sourire.

\- Hé. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une idée pour que Fracture s'éloigne pendant quelques jours, déclara Sideswipe. Même si c'était pour l'aider à la base.

\- Oh Primus. Cela ne t'a pas suffi de l'appeler Maman ? soupira la policière. Il t'en veut encore, d'ailleurs.

Sideswipe haussa les épaules, fier. Il attrapa quelque chose de derrière son dos pour le montrer. Un Pad. Une fenêtre était ouverte. Strongarm se pencha pour regarder et sursauta.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- Si…d'ailleurs, il va débarquer dans quelques instants pour-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un bruit de moto derrière eux. Strongarm blémit. Il avait pensé que c'était une blague mais apparemment, c'était sérieux…

\- Tu es tout seul.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? s'écria Sideswipe. Traitresse !

La moto se transforma. Le bot rouge n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la voix de Fracture s'éleva, faisant trembler les murs.

\- TU M'AS INSCRIT SUR UN SITE DE RENCONTRES ?

\- …Surprise.

Et sourire pour la forme. Un peu nerveux, le sourire. Au moins, c'était un site cybertronien. Pas humain. Ni une ni deux. Fracture fonça vers lui pour l'attraper par le col et l'empêcher de partir. Il était furieux et le désir de le tuer brûlait dans ses optiques.

Pendant un instant, Strongarm se demanda si elle ne devait pas sortir son immobilizer. Elle fixa la scène, ayant légèrement peur pour Sideswipe.

\- C'était pour te rendre service, balbutia le bot rouge, essayant de se défendre.

\- Me rendre service ? répondit Fracture entre les dents. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- C'est pour te détendre !

\- Me détendre ? Mon profil, on en parle ?!

Oh oui, le profil…

Tout de suite, Fracture repoussa brusquement Sideswipe et lui arracha le Pad qu'il tenait des mains. Ses optiques s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. La fureur sur son visage s'accentua. Sideswipe recula légèrement, son sourire ne s'effaçant pas. Il voulait conserver le peu de dignité qu'il avait.

\- Tu m'expliques ? gronda le bot violet en plaçant le Pad sous le nez du bot rouge. « Profession : Jardinier » « Aime : les folies » « Hobbies : les coups » ?

\- Bah quoi ? se défendit Sideswipe. Il y en a au moins deux qui sont vrais. Je n'allais pas mettre « anciennement chasseur de prime » ?

\- T'as vu ma photo ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire que celle-là ?

Une photo où Fracture souriait à pleines dents…à se demander comment Sideswipe l'avait obtenu…

Fracture jeta le Pad au sol dans un violent mouvement d'humeur. Tout de suite, Sideswipe se baissa pour le ramasser pile avant que Fracture n'écrase le gadget de son pied droit. Sideswipe tint le Pad à bout de bras, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ouah ! Quelqu'un te propose un rencard !

\- QUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi encore, là ?

\- Pas du tout ! Regarde !

Sideswipe montra le Pad au bot violet. Ce dernier l'agrippa pour regarder. Petit à petit, son expression changea. Au-delà de la colère, il y eut de la surprise et de la confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé !

\- Attends ! Tu dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas mal !

\- Ce n'est pas la question…

Le ton de Fracture devint légèrement éteint. Mais la rage le reprit presqu'immédiatement.

\- Allez…essaie. Ce n'est pas seulement pour trouver l'âme sœur ! Tu peux juste t'amuser un soir.

\- Je préfère m'occuper de ma fille, grinça le bot violet.

\- A d'autre ! Tu nous la confies. De toute façon, elle est suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller.

Fracture demeura silencieux. Pour peu, Strongarm se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de prendre les mots de Sideswipe en considération. Comme s'il réfléchissait.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Fracture sortir seul…ou avec quelqu'un. Non. Il était toujours dans son garage. Parfois, il trainait un peu au dépôt de ferraille. Mais il n'y restait jamais très longtemps, au contraire de sa fille.

Cela laissa Strongarm songeuse. Night n'avait jamais mentionné d'une troisième présence au garage…peu importe de qui il s'agissait.

Elle se demanda si cela leur manquait…mais si Fracture rencontrait quelqu'un, peut-être qu'il pourrait partir…

Fracture tourna les talons, encore remonté.

\- Alors ?

\- Ferme-la ! Tu recommences, je te jure que je mets ton spark aux enchères !

Et Fracture quitta l'emplacement pour se retransformer, quittant le dépôt précipitamment. Sideswipe sourit à Strongarm.

\- A mon avis…il va céder. Crois-en à ma bonne expérience.

\- A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne recommences pas, souffla la policière. Pour toi, je veux dire.

* * *

« Allez, Unity, Skydream ! Défendez-vous mieux que cela ! »

Unity et Skydream se faisaient face l'un à l'autre, poussant les grognements de loup qui leur étaient propres. Jetstorm se tenait en retrait, fixant la scène d'un œil attentif. L'entrainement habituel matinal. Slipstream s'entrainait lui-même de son côté, pratiquant de nouvelles techniques chaque jour avec son naginata. A croire que quand on pensait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à apprendre, il y en avait encore. Les deux bots avec un visage de loup faisaient tourner respectivement leurs nunchakus, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Bumblebee, Grimlock et Night étaient assis sur un banc, près de l'arène.

\- C'est dingue ce qu'ils grandissent vite, remarqua Bumblebee.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père, se plaignit Grimlock.

Les deux premiers observaient tandis que la troisième était en pleine communication avec sa meilleure amie sur Cybertron, Kat. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient nées et il arrivait à Kat de descendre sur Terre avec sa mère, quand cette dernière n'avait pas son bar à tenir. Bumblebee finit par lui dire de s'éloigner, car elle parlait trop fort. Night leva les optiques avant de s'exécuter. Alors qu'elle passait devant un vieux miroir poussiéreux ramené par Denny du fond des enfers, Night s'arrêta devant. Elle adressa un sourire à son reflet.

« Belle gosse !

\- _C'est de moi dont tu parles ?_ demanda Kat à l'autre bout de la communication.

\- Oh…Euh non. Mais tu es magnifique aussi !

Oh oui…Plus que magnifique…

\- _Je vois…_

\- Je t'assure ! Ma belle, j'ai hâte qu'on se revoie !

\- _Pareil…vous venez quand sur Cybertron ?_

\- Quand ma mère aura envie…soupira Night.

Elle croisa les bras, déçue. Finalement, elle se mit à rire.

\- Au pire, je vole un vaisseau et je viens te kidnapper.

\- _Et avoir des problèmes ? Haha je ne crois pas._

\- On n'avait pas dit une fois, qu'on se ferait un voyage à travers les galaxies rien que toutes les deux ?

Une promesse que Night n'avait pas oublié. Et qui lui tenait au spark. Kat mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- _C'est vrai…Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas. J'ai mon concours à passer._

Kat souhaitait travailler dans la Grande Librairie de Iacon qui avait été reconstruite après la guerre. Elle était même encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait été durant l'âge d'Or. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et Night espérait qu'elle le passe vite.

\- Je comprends, ma belle. Je comprends…

\- _Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Bonne question. Night n'en savait rien. Contrairement à Kat, elle n'avait pas une grande idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Sa mère lui disait qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir mais quand elle voyait que Kat avait déjà un programme bouclé, cela la laissait sans voix.

\- Bah, faut croire que je vais rester encore un peu sur Terre. J'adore cette planète, ce n'est pas le sujet mais…j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble ma planète d'origine.

\- _Oh à mon avis…les humains ne doivent pas être aussi malpolis et grossiers que les clients qui viennent au bar de ma mère. La dernière fois, elle a failli se battre avec l'un d'entre eux._

\- Hmm…

Sur ce point, Night ne pouvait que la croire.

\- _Au pire, si tu ne peux pas venir maintenant, je t'enverrais les photos de la Grande Librairie._

\- Je n'attends que ça.

Envoyer…Son esprit se porta brusquement sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait trouvé à la porte du garage. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Tout de suite, elle rouvrit son chassis pour la ressortir.

\- Bon, je te laisse. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps dans tes révisions. Dis bonjour à Nightingale de ma part.

\- _A plus !_

La communication se coupa. Night poussa un léger soupir. Elle aurait apprécié que cela dure plus longtemps. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et leva l'enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête.

Il y avait du poids à l'intérieur…sa curiosité ayant raison d'elle, elle finit par déchiqueter l'enveloppe. Si ça se trouve, il s'agissait d'un courrier qu'un humain avait laissé par mégarde…

Elle fut surprise.

Rien de cela. A l'intérieur, un petit Pad. Pas plus gros que ceux qu'utilisait sa mère.

Un petit Pad blanc et gris. Cybertronien. Aucun doute. Cela l'étonna. Sa mère avait passé une commande ou quoi ? Elle réfuta cette idée. Sa mère avait suffisamment de gadgets. Et de plus…Pourquoi utiliser une enveloppe ? La personne aurait pu simplement le faire téléporter.

L'écran était éteint. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait perdu. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi prendre la peine de le mettre dans une enveloppe ?

Night chercha le bouton pour l'allumer.

L'écran demeurait noir. Night fronça les sourcils. Elle réessaya. Aucun résultat. Il était cassé en plus ?

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à sa mère de le faire marcher ? Elle fut coupée par l'ouverture des portes du dépôt.

\- Alsa ! Berry !

Elle sourit en voyant Grimlock courir vers la fembot qui se transforma pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière leva le bras pour déployer un disque rose qui se transforma à son tour. Elle courut en direction de Slipstream qui l'enlaça, ravi de la voir. Les deux revenaient d'une mission qui avait duré quelques jours.

\- Ma chérie !

\- Ça va ? Les enfants ont été sages ?

\- Comme des images. Jetstorm n'a pas cessé de les entrainer.

Au loin, Hope et Sakura s'entrainait à un contre un. Berry approuva du chef, avant de se diriger vers elles. Le sourire de Slipstream se figea quand les optiques d'Alsa se posèrent sur lui.

\- Bonjour, Slipstream…

\- Bonjour…Madame Alsa, bégaya Slipstream en s'inclinant.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. La maîtresse de Berry le terrifiait toujours autant. Sûrement parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de lui arracher les optiques s'il faisait souffrir Berry. Night étouffa un ricanement à la scène. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Jetstorm la toisait sévèrement.

\- Night ? Tu ne vas pas rester là sans rien faire, non ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Avec les autres. Comme tout le monde.

Night leva les optiques. Elle rangea le Pad blanc et gris dans son chassis avant de se diriger vers l'arène de combat pour faire face à Heart Axe, la seule louve des triplés, qui l'attendait.

\- Il devient de plus en plus sévère, ton père, sourit Night.

\- A qui le dis-tu ?

\- Ton autre père est beaucoup plus cool.

\- Oui mais il n'est pas là…autant faire les choses comme il faut.

Heart Axe et Night s'inclinèrent respectivement avant de se mettre en position de combat. Autant donner un joli spectacle à Jetstorm.

* * *

Fracture était assis à une table, un cube de haute qualité à la main. Autour de lui, les lumières clignotaient, changeant systématiquement de couleur. Bleues, puis rouges, puis violettes…elles s'adaptaient au rythme de la musique qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Fracture soupira. Posé sur la table, le Pad ouvert sur l'application si gentiment conseillée par Sideswipe.

Jardinier…n'importe quoi. Non mais, Sideswipe le voyait réellement avoir la main verte, cultiver des tomates en chantant ?

Quel abruti ! Fracture poussa un soupir avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son cube. Le même bar que celui auquel ils étaient allés pour capturer l'illuminé de Doradus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vigile. Un différent de la dernière fois. Probablement l'autre était-il toujours à l'hôpital après l'uppercut que lui avait envoyé Fracture. Le bot violet n'y fit pas attention. Au moins, l'entrée ne lui avait pas été interdite.

L'application clignota. Fracture fronça les sourcils et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Elle était arrivée.

\- Fracture ?

Il se retourna. La fembot qui l'avait invité à un rencard se tenait devant lui. Une fembot blanche et rose. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Tout de suite, Fracture appela le serveur pour qu'il leur amène deux cubes supplémentaires.

\- Je vois que tu as commencé sans moi, sourit la fembot.

\- Fallait bien que je m'occupe en patientant, rétorqua Fracture d'un ton cassant.

\- Désolée pour le retard.

Pas mal. Même très belle. Pour autant, Fracture n'aimait pas les timides. Il préférait les fortes personnalités qui ne s'allongeaient pas de façon pitoyable à la première critique.

Mais bon…il n'était pas là pour une relation. Night restait au dépôt ce soir…le garage serait à eux s'ils en arrivaient à ce point.

\- Jardinier, hein ? fit la fembot, incrédule.

\- …Esthéticienne, hein ? répondit Fracture, sur le même ton.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire entendu. Au moins un point en commun.

\- Je n'ai pas de travail.

\- Moi non plus. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas moi qui aie créé mon profil, lui déclara le bot violet.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

On leur apporta les cubes.

\- …Et tu le regrettes ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

La réponse de Fracture fut automatique.

\- …Pour essayer. Pour m'amuser. A toi de me convaincre…

\- Si j'ai envie de te convaincre.

Hmm. Bonne répartie. Peut-être que la soirée ne serait pas aussi désagréable. Fracture finit son cube avant d'entamer le deuxième. Qu'elle continuait sur ce terrain-là et cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Elle le convainquit. Malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas une fembot qui se laissait faire et qui disait oui à n'importe quoi. Le genre de personnalité qui résistait. Fracture n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son parcours, ni à ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était la personnalité. Et aux vues de ce soir, c'était à creuser.

Après avoir fini quelques cubes supplémentaires, ils payèrent avant de se transformer, les deux roulant jusqu'au garage, la fembot suivant Fracture de près. Une fois que le bot violet eut fermé la porte derrière eux, elle se jeta sur lui. Les deux s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, Fracture la collant contre un mur pour l'empêcher de partir. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et alors que Fracture s'écartait, la fembot émit un gémissement de plaisir quand le bot violet lui massa la poitrine de façon agressive.

Elle prenait son pied…mais pas lui.

Finalement, Fracture la repoussa sur son lit et l'embrassa encore, prenant son temps pour explorer son corps. Alors que ses mains exploraient ses cuisses, la fembot l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle voulut lui mordre les câbles.

Il la repoussa.

\- Non, refusa-t-il.

\- Oh, allons. Tu ne vas pas être le seul à t'amuser.

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler.

Ses optiques se fermèrent. Il essaya de profiter de la sensation…

De ce sentiment qui aurait pu le réconforter…

Mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment. C'était juste…physique.

Allons…cela ne devait pas être aussi différent des autres fois, durant sa carrière de chasseur de prime.

Ces fois-là…cela avait été physique aussi.

Hormis…

Fracture le revoyait.

Des mains noires qui avaient pris soin de lui, une armure orange qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de découvrir…

Une douceur inconditionnelle en dépit de son apparence sévère et froide…

Tout de suite, les optiques de Fracture se rouvrirent.

Alors que la fembot s'ouvrait pour lui, le bot violet se détacha d'elle.

\- Sors.

\- Mais…

\- Sors, je te dis !

La fembot le fusilla du regard, choquée et frustrée. Il s'en moquait. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de calmer des tremblements qui le prirent au corps.

Sa vue se brouilla…

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée…il n'aurait pas dû faire cela…

\- J'ai perdu mon temps avec toi.

Elle ne partait pas.

\- Sors !

Au bout de la troisième fois, elle se leva du lit et quitta le garage précipitamment.

Fracture s'assit sur une chaise, se prenant le visage dans les mains.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Night fut réveillée par la lumière du jour. Garée à son emplacement près de son clone, elle poussa un bâillement. Devant elle, elle aperçut les triplés qui dormaient encore, roulés en boule les uns contre les autres, se tenant mutuellement chaud. Elle les observa silencieusement, amusée par la scène. Si elle avait un appareil à portée de main, elle les prendrait avec plaisir, juste pour les embêter. En apparence, les triplés se disputaient beaucoup. Surtout les deux frères tandis que Heart Axe faisait, la plupart du temps, office d'arbitre entre les deux. C'était amusant de voir comment ces trois-là passaient de frères ennemis aux meilleurs amis du monde, comme maintenant. Quoiqu'elle se demandât si c'était généralement comme ça, dans les fratries…Hope et Sakura s'entendaient de façon plutôt égale, même s'il leur arrivait de se chamailler de temps en temps. Quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Sakura était l'extravertie tandis que Hope était beaucoup plus timide. Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés. Hope était la meneuse que Sakura suivait, surtout pour quémander quelque chose à leurs parents.

Elle n'avait pas eu de frère et sœur…par moment, cela lui faisait envie. Oh. Elle n'en souffrait pas particulièrement, vu qu'elle était bien entourée.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un certain manque de temps en temps. Malgré elle, elle se rapprocha de sa clone qui demeurait immobile. C'était une voiture bonne pour la casse. Mais tant pis.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il s'agissait de Russell qui sortait de la maison avec Jetstorm qui le suivait de près. Le jeune homme était penché sur son portable. Night se transforma. Il se levait si tôt ? Un dimanche ?

\- D'habitude, tu ne travailles pas le week-end, lui fit remarquer Night.

\- Je ne vais pas travailler.

\- Oh. Et où te rends-tu alors, par un si beau temps ? fit la jeune fembot, amusée.

Russell détourna le regard, gêné. Il était grillé. Le sourire de banane de Night s'agrandit.

\- Hank est en ville, lui expliqua doucement Jetstorm.

La réaction de Russell fut immédiate.

\- Jetstorm !

\- Mes excuses, Commandant Russell !

Trop tard.

\- Vas-y pour l'Amérique ! l'encouragea Night. Je vous paie même l'hôtel !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ça ? demanda le jeune homme. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tes Shanix soient acceptés. Ils se demanderaient de quel pays ça vient.

\- De quelle planète, plutôt, le corrigea Night, pensive.

Russell leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le pick-up de son père. Night lui proposa de l'emmener mais Russell refusa, prétextant qu'elle allait jouer la pipelette. La fembot orange et blanche fit la moue, déçue. Elle espérait qu'ils concluent rapidement en tout cas. Le jeu de séduction qui s'éternisait, cela devenait lassant. Surtout que Hank était plutôt canon pour une humaine. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire.

Au moment où Russell démarrait pour quitter le dépôt, Night aperçut sa mère dans son mode véhicule arriver au loin. Il se transforma et entra à l'intérieur. Le visage de Jetstorm se ferma.

\- Maman… ?

Il l'avait laissée au dépôt de ferraille cette nuit parce qu'il avait des choses à faire. Cela avait été Sideswipe qui lui avait parlée du rencard. Curieuse, elle l'interrogea sur comment cela s'était déroulé. Sa mère demeura peu bavard. Il se tourna vers Jetstorm.

\- …Un pont.

\- D'accord.

Jetstorm se dirigea vers l'unité centrale pour lui en ouvrir un, puisque Fixit s'était encore assoupi. Night ne détachait pas son regard de sa mère.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Quelque part.

Night eut un pincement au spark. Il n'allait pas bien. Il le cachait, mais pas très efficacement. La lumière verdâtre apparut devant eux. Fracture était sur le point de pénétrer à l'intérieur quand Jetstorm l'interpella.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? lui répondit sèchement le bot violet.

\- Maman ! cria Night, scandalisée.

Jetstorm se figea, choqué.

\- Ouais c'est ça…mêle-toi de tes affaires au lieu d'emmerder les autres, grogna-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du pont-terrestre.

Night baissa les optiques vers Jetstorm. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, un voile passant sur son visage. Cela dura quelques secondes. Mais la fembot orange et blanche n'était pas dupe.

Cela avait toujours été tendu entre ces deux-là…avec Slipstream aussi, d'ailleurs. Sa mère les était toujours froid envers eux et autant, il était généralement de nature impatiente, cela semblait être pire envers les Minicons. Slipstream essayait d'être amical envers lui, mais Jetstorm avait baissé les bras.

De toute façon…sa mère avait toujours semblé être…à l'écart du groupe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Sa mère les assistait dans la capture de criminels et le dépôt accueillait Night comme l'une des leurs mais…sa mère n'avait pas cette reconnaissance.

Etait-ce parce que le groupe était Autobot et sa mère un Decepticon ? Ratchet leur avait parlé de cette histoire de guerre entre factions. Le règne de Megatron…sa défaite face à Optimus Prime…

Mais…le rejeter pour une histoire de clans…c'était faible, comme raison.

Night pensait que c'était incompréhensible…voire injuste…Elle se sentait triste pour lui. Lors du dernier anniversaire de Denny, le groupe de dépôt l'avait fêté ensemble. Night était présente…mais sa mère s'était contenté de la déposer et de la récupérer avant de partir. Le groupe ne lui avait même pas proposé de rester. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se comportait comme ça envers les Minicons…même si par moment, elle pensait qu'il allait trop loin.

\- Jetstorm.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me rouvrir un pont-terrestre…aux coordonnées où tu l'as envoyé ?

Jetstorm soupira. Son regard devint légèrement plus sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- S'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul quand il est comme ça.

Non. Il fallait qu'elle soit auprès de lui. Le Minicon hésita. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il tapa les coordonnées indiquées. Un nouveau pont s'ouvrit.

\- Merci.

Et Night entra à l'intérieur, prête à le rejoindre.

* * *

Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise.

Elle le repéra assis, au bord d'une montagne qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Le Mont Fuji…

Parfois, il s'y rendait. Il y restait quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Il n'était pas le seul. Jetstorm et Slipstream adoraient également cet endroit et y emmenaient parfois leurs familles quand il n'y avait aucun criminel à attraper.

Un endroit spécial…qu'ils appelaient chacun comme le plus bel endroit sur Terre.

Elle comprenait. C'était calme et…relaxant. La vue était superbe. Et elle pouvait comprendre qu'on y reste plusieurs heures, à ne penser à rien…à ne penser qu'à la vue devant eux…le coucher de soleil à l'horizon…

Elle se dirigea vers la tâche violette et s'assit auprès de lui.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Night…je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune conviction dans son ton. Son visage était fermé. Night se rapprocha davantage, le contemplant d'un air inquiet.

\- …Tu viens toujours ici quand tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Menteur, dit Night.

Il ne répondit pas. Night posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme une façon de le réconforter. Finalement, Fracture passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant davantage contre lui.

\- C'est…apaisant, remarqua Night.

\- Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'adore venir ici.

Night demeura silencieuse.

Il n'adorait pas venir ici. Elle sentait qu'il le faisait parce que c'était nécessaire. Pour lui. Jetstorm et Slipstream lui avaient dit une fois…qu'ils ne venaient pas ici seulement pour contempler la vue.

Ils s'y rendaient parce qu'ils souhaitaient être proches de quelque chose.

De quelqu'un.

Derrière eux, au pied d'un arbre, des fleurs bleues poussaient. De ce qu'elle connaissait, il s'agissait d'un rite funéraire cybertronien. Faire pousser des fleurs bleues au pied de l'endroit où un bot était tombé.

\- Maman…

\- Oui ?

\- …Il te manque ?

Le Maître de Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Drift.

Ils en parlaient rarement…Jetstorm, Slipstream, sa mère…pourtant, elle aimerait bien en connaître davantage sur lui.

Une fois, elle était tombée sur une photo. Une photo des deux Minicons en compagnie d'un grand bot orange et blanc, une moustache peinte sur son visage, une épée dans une main et un katana dans l'autre…

Elle n'y avait pas cru, la première fois.

\- …Beaucoup, lui répondit-il seulement, d'une voix éteinte.

Mais…la ressemblance l'avait frappée.

Elle portait une armure similaire à celle de sa mère. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance de son géniteur. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de lui poser la question. Mais sa mère n'avait jamais essayé de lui répondre clairement. Tout ce qu'il disait était un « bot » vague, sans aucun détail.

Elle pensait aux couleurs de Drift…elle les avait comparées aux siennes.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en toucher un mot aux autres, la conversation tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elle regardait sa mère. Drift et lui avaient eu quelque chose. C'était évident. Une fois, elle lui avait posé la question directement.

 _Quel lien y avait-il entre lui et moi ?_

Sa mère avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Tu l'aimais ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il fut immobile.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

\- …Je le détestais avant de l'aimer. Mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Je lui ai seulement avoué que je le détestais.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire triste et compatissant.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de réponse.

\- …Comment était-il ?

Elle crut que sa mère l'enverrait paître.

Mais finalement, il se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les optiques. Quelque chose était éteint dans ses optiques.

Mais cette fois-ci, il souriait.

\- Un guerrier qui n'obéissait que par l'honneur. Une vraie plaie. Très strict, très carré.

\- Et c'est lui qui a tout appris à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- …Oui.

Un « oui » tendre.

Night sentit une chaleur envahir son spark.

Cela confirmait ses soupçons…

Une douce musique s'éleva. Ils abaissèrent le regard. Au loin, près du lac bleu. Un groupe de touristes avaient installé leur campement pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

\- Hé, maman.

\- Oui ?

\- …Elle est plutôt entrainante.

Sa mère sourit doucement. Finalement, il se redressa et tendit la main en direction de sa fille.

Jetstorm lui apprenait à se battre, même si elle l'écoutait peu.

En revanche, elle adorait danser…et c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris.

Night lui prit la main, s'abandonnant à la musique tout en essayant de suivre sa mère, imitant chacun de ses pas pour être synchronisée avec lui.

\- Je t'aime, Maman, lui déclara-t-elle.

La lueur dans ses optiques réapparut.

\- …Je t'aime aussi, Night.

* * *

Au même moment, au garage, dans la chambre de Night, le Pad, qui avait été délaissé sur le lit de la jeune fembot, s'activa.

Sur l'écran, une fenêtre apparut.

 _Vous avez un message._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ouah, c'est trop génial ! »

Dans leurs modes véhicules, Fracture et Night roulaient à travers Kimitsu, l'une des villes les plus proches du Mont Fuji. Alors qu'ils avaient été sur le point d'appeler Fixit pour demander un pont terrestre et les ramener au dépôt, Night avait eu l'idée de rester un peu pour visiter les environs. Sa mère n'avait pas été très ravi au départ, se justifiant qu'il n'aimait pas trop les villes humaines. Autant il appréciait les paysages, autant il aimait peu se retrouver dans des endroits grouillés de terriens. Le débat avait duré environ vingt minutes entre la mère et la fille, l'argument principal de cette dernière était qu'ils n'avaient pas si souvent l'occasion de découvrir des territoires inconnus, étant donné qu'il restait la grande majorité du temps au même endroit à Crown City. Lassé et sachant que sa fille n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, Fracture avait fini par céder, à condition qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps.

Surtout qu'elle avait raison. Ils ne bougeaient quasiment jamais. Alors qu'avant, Fracture passait son temps à voyager en vaisseau…cette sensation lui manquait.

Et passer du temps avec sa fille était le motif pour lequel il avait abdiqué.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans un quartier assez fréquenté, Night jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'hologramme de Fracture. Un motard humain, dont la tête était cachée par le casque. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était observé et prit une légère pause. Cela fit rire Night.

\- Tu devrais le sortir plus souvent.

\- Il est moche et inutile, grogna Fracture.

\- Oh, arrête ! Moi j'adore le mien !

Le sien était une jeune humaine rousse, l'air charmeur. Fracture prit un ton approbateur.

\- C'est vrai. Tu l'as bien choisi. Mais bon…rien ne remplacera jamais ta forme originale.

Sa fille était sa fille. Il se moquait bien d'une copie conforme version humaine.

\- Je me demande pourquoi on n'essaie pas plus de se rapprocher des humains dans nos formes holographiques.

\- Parce que c'est une perte de temps pour moi. Et que l'hologramme ne marche que temporairement.

\- Pff, rabat-joie !

\- Comment tu parles à ton père !

\- A ma mère ! ricana-t-elle.

\- Papa !

\- Maman !

Fracture accéléra, réprimant un soupir. Un de ces jours, il ferait payer Sideswipe. C'était à cause de lui que Night l'assimilait à une mère. Malgré toutes les tentatives de la faire l'appeler papa, ses efforts avaient été vains et Fracture avait fini par s'y résigner. Mais cela ne demeurerait pas impuni. Néanmoins, elle semblait apprécier l'endroit et Fracture devait reconnaitre que cela avait un certain charme.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils passèrent devant une boutique. Night s'arrêta devant, ignorant les klaxons derrière elle. Fracture était sur le point de lui dire de redémarrer mais curieux, il scruta à son tour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des bibelots, des figurines. Plutôt spéciales. Mais certaines étaient mignonnes. L'une d'elles avait la forme d'une de ces créatures terriennes. Un chat, comme celui qu'il avait connu. Bounty. Non. Gros Lard. Fracture eut un soupir nostalgique en se rappelant le pot-de-colle qui les suivait tout le temps. Le chat était de couleur dorée, avec la patte en l'air qui bougeait.

Mouais. Pas très intéressant.

\- C'est trop chou ! commenta Night. Ça me donne envie de le prendre.

\- Hors de question, Night.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- On va se faire repérer et tu le sais. Surtout que je n'ai pas l'argent humain.

De l'argent était de l'argent. Qu'il soit humain ou cybertronien, il ne le dépenserait pas dans ce genre de chose. Si encore il s'agissait de gadgets mais ça…

Il était sur le point de repartir quand brusquement, il entendit une voix familière s'élever derrière lui.

\- C'est un Maneki Neko. Un chat porte-bonheur, comme les japonais l'appellent.

Il se retourna abruptement.

Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Un humain de sa connaissance. Un vieux monsieur âgé, une canne blanche à la main…

\- Père Jean ! s'exclama Night.

Pour peu, elle se serait transformée. Mais Fracture la rappela à l'ordre rapidement. Père Jean marcha en leur direction, un sourire au visage.

\- A chaque fois, on vous retrouve ici, remarqua Fracture.

\- C'est parce que j'aime cet endroit. Tout comme vous, à ce que je vois.

Fracture ne releva pas.

\- On ne prévoyait pas de rester explorer la ville.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie forcé, nota la fembot.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Vous êtes supposé être prêtre. Et vous l'encouragez.

Cela attira un gloussement de la part de Père Jean. Même s'ils échangeaient rarement, Fracture et Père Jean avaient gardé contact. Probablement l'un des seuls humains qu'il tolérait. Et Night le lui rendait bien. Elle l'adorait. Fracture se souvint d'une fois où il avait disputé un peu trop fortement sa fille. Le prêtre avait été présent et avait tenté d'arrondir les angles. Depuis, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire.

\- Si vous voulez, je le lui achète, déclara Père Jean en faisant allusion au chat de la vitrine.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas, soupira Fracture. On allait partir.

\- Oh, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

Avant que Fracture ne puisse insister, le prêtre était déjà entré dans la boutique, faisant attention à ne pas heurter les murs. Mais bon. Il savait manier sa canne avec brio. Night demanda vaguement à Fracture pourquoi il ne prenait pas de chien pour l'accompagner, comme le lui avait expliqué Russell une fois. Fracture répondit que cela ne les regardait pas.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec le chat sous le bras. Fracture leva les optiques.

\- Cela signifie qu'on va devoir vous rendre service.

\- Mais non. Ce n'était pas du tout intéressé.

\- Ouais c'est ça, soupira Fracture. C'est toujours pour de l'intérêt. Ou alors, vous êtes un alien.

Père Jean se contenta de rire.

\- Tout ce que vous souhaitez mais pas de l'argent, ajouta tout de suite Fracture, grognon à l'idée de ne pas rentrer maintenant. On vous dépose ?

\- …Pourquoi pas ? Vous m'aviez promis un tour en moto une fois, répondit le prêtre avant de se diriger doucement vers la moto.

Fracture le laissa s'asseoir et augmenta la qualité de son hologramme pour que le prêtre ait quelque chose à se raccrocher. Night poussa un sifflement.

\- Vous avez de l'allure !

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, dit le prêtre.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je n'ai pas envie de trainer.

Et après qu'il se soit assuré que le prêtre ne tombe pas, Fracture accéléra, sa fille les suivant de loin. Pas question de ramasser davantage de problèmes.

* * *

« Vous semblez maussade, Fracture. »

Le bot violet ne répondit pas au commentaire de Père Jean. Il se contenta d'accélérer, détournant la question.

\- Je suis seulement fatigué.

\- J'espère que vous passez un bon moment, malgré tout.

\- Je vais bien, insista Fracture.

Père Jean ne releva rien. Mais Fracture devinait que le prêtre ne croyait pas à ses excuses. Cela se voyait à son expression. L'agacement le prit tout de suite et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un grognement. A chaque fois, il fallait que cet humain l'analyse en long en large et en travers. Au bout d'un moment, c'était redondant et il ne supportait pas qu'on le lise. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir une nouvelle fois !

\- Arrêtez de me condamner comme ça, grogna le bot violet.

\- Je ne vous condamne pas. C'est seulement que si vous avez des soucis…

\- Comme si vous vous croyez mieux que moi. La fatigue, cela fait partie de votre vocabulaire ?

Fracture évita une voiture qui le dépassa. Le conducteur se mit à l'insulter et pour peu, Fracture lui serait volontiers rentré dedans. Mais Père Jean le dissuada de continuer.

\- Je suis désolé si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, s'excusa-t-il doucement. Je lis seulement dans votre spark.

\- Vous ne cessez jamais.

\- C'est vrai…

Père Jean marqua une pause.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attentif quand on sait ce que vous avez traversé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Fracture le niait, même s'il savait déjà que cela serait futile. Père Jean connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. Pourquoi il ne rencontrait plus l'autre alien orange.

Pourquoi Fracture avait arrêté de le repousser.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Si. Perdre un être cher…d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela reste toujours gravé dans notre âme.

S'il n'avait pas été dans son mode véhicule, Fracture aurait haussé un sourcil.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela. D'ailleurs, Père Jean n'évoquait presque jamais son parcours. Il était prêtre et c'était tout ce qui le définissait, pour Fracture. Le bot violet n'avait jamais eu vent de son histoire.

\- …Qui ? finit-il par demander.

Ils arrivèrent sur une route déserte, qui quittait la ville.

\- …J'ai été amoureux, expliqua Père Jean. Une femme qui s'appelait Marie. Je ne souhaitais pas entrer dans les ordres à ce moment-là. Je poursuivais un autre but. Je voulais devenir écrivain et elle s'était engagée dans l'armée. Un groupe de voyous m'avait passé un tabac à la sortie d'un bar. Et elle était venue me porter secours.

Cela arracha un léger sourire de la part de Fracture. Une femme. Bien sûr. Il sentit une certaine émotion dans la voix du prêtre. D'habitude, il était quelqu'un de calme et réservé. Mais ici…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévoiler ses émotions.

\- On est restés ensemble…pendant vingt ans.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Elle est partie…elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

Vingt ans…et cette femme le quittait du jour au lendemain ?

\- Cela signifiait qu'elle ne vous méritait pas.

Une certaine animosité à l'égard de cette Marie lui envahit le spark. Elle aurait dû rester avec lui. Le quitter sans raison…cette humaine ne valait rien.

Mais Père Jean ne partageait pas son sentiment.

\- Ma maladie. Celle qui m'a rendu aveugle. On pensait qu'on surmonterait cette épreuve mais…ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions assez forts pour cela.

Le prêtre poussa un léger soupir.

\- J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais…jusqu'à ce que je découvre la raison qui m'a poussé à devenir prêtre. Mais il ne faut pas la critiquer…elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour moi.

\- Je vous trouve trop clément.

Voire trop naïf, pensa Fracture.

\- Non. Elle pensait être assez forte pour devenir ma béquille. Elle a essayé de m'aider à rendre ma vie plus facile. Je n'ai pas fait la même chose à son égard.

Cela réduisit le bot violet au silence.

Ce sentiment…était-ce qu'on appelait la culpabilité ? Père Jean exprimait une telle émotion ?

Pour Fracture, c'était surréaliste.

\- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit le bot violet.

\- Merci, répondit Père Jean avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il avait remis son masque de prêtre attentionné et à l'écoute. Fracture le laissa descendre, Night les rejoignant peu après. Enfin, ils purent se transformer à nouveau.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! répéta la fembot en s'inclinant, comme Jetstorm le lui avait appris.

\- Mais de rien. Cela lui fera plaisir, répondit Père Jean.

\- Plaisir à qui ? l'interrogea Fracture, étonné.

Il pensait que ce chat était pour elle. Comptait-elle l'offrir à quelqu'un ?

Night s'avança vers sa mère, lui tendant la main.

Dans le creux de sa main, le chat.

\- …Tu me l'offres ?

\- Non, bien sûr ! A ton avis ? ricana la fembot.

Pourquoi ?

Elle pouvait le garder pour elle…et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de cela ?

Night se contenta de lui prendre doucement la main pour laisser tomber le chat dedans.

Fracture fixa la bestiole dorée, sans rien dire.

\- Tu mérites un peu de chance aussi, de temps en temps, sourit Night.

\- De la chance ?

Peut-être bien…

Night ne détacha pas son regard de sa mère, semblant examiner sa réaction. Fracture sentit une légère chaleur lui envahir le spark.

Ce même désir de lui plaire…

Elle lui rappelait Divebomb…voire Airazor…

Il lui caressa doucement le casque.

\- Il me plait.

\- Tant mieux !

A côté d'eux, Père Jean affichait un sourire approbateur.

Prudemment, Fracture glissa le chat dans son chassis pour le garder au chaud et en sécurité.

Hors de question qu'il le perde…le cadeau de sa fille…

* * *

« Allez…un cube chaud et au lit » soupira sa mère tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte du garage.

Night cligna des optiques. Rien à faire, elle ne s'habituerait jamais au décalage horaire. Ils étaient restés au Japon jusqu'à midi et à leur retour, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Elle poussa un bâillement, suivant sa mère de près. Elle s'étira, marchant en direction de sa chambre tandis que sa mère se dirigeait vers la sienne pour préparer les cubes.

Au moins, elle avait pu prendre des photos. Elle les montrerait demain à Russell, pour bien le faire rager. Lui qui souhaitait visiter le Japon depuis longtemps…avec son nouveau travail, il aurait encore moins l'occasion. Dommage. Night aurait bien voulu l'emmener.

Elle aperçut la lumière sur son lit. Night fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle s'approcha. Cela émanait du Pad.

Il s'était activé ? Bizarre. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu l'activer ? Elle croyait qu'il ne marchait plus, ou que le bouton était cassé.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un défaut…

Night l'attrapa. Une icône était ouverte.

 _Vous avez un message._

Plus de doute. Cela appartenait bel et bien à quelqu'un ! Night s'assit sur son lit. Un lien sur le Pad pour ouvrir le message.

Peut-être qu'en l'ouvrant, elle pourrait répondre à l'expéditeur. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à dénicher le propriétaire. Sa mère lui répétait que tout ce qu'elle trouvait, elle pouvait le garder. Mais cela…c'était trop étrange.

Elle cliqua.

Le message apparut.

Elle le lut une fois.

Puis une deuxième fois.

Elle le relut encore et encore.

Tout de suite, la chaleur lui monta à la tête. Son spark accéléra. Pour peu, elle aurait lâché le Pad sous le choc.

Une blague…

Cela ne pouvait pas être adressé à elle…

Le message. Une simple ligne mais qui la transperça avec force.

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Pour Estela Prime, le géniteur est l'équivalent du rôle du père chez les Transformers tandis que le Transformers « porteur » porte l'enfant. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« …Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une erreur ? »_

La fatigue la prit. Même si Kat avait la voix idéale pour l'apaiser dans ses moments de doute, Night faillit exploser en criant que ce n'était pas une erreur, que pour la dixième fois, elle savait que ce message lui était adressé. Pour autant, elle se fit violence pour ne pas faire éclater ses tourments. Night n'avait pas rechargé de la nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les optiques, le même message revenait sans cesse.

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné._

Au matin, elle avait espéré qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve. Que tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Pour autant, dès que le Pad blanc et gris était entré dans son champ de vision, affichant la même fenêtre avec le même message trait pour trait, Night avait été forcée de reconnaître que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Sur le coup, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : aller voir sa mère et lui montrer le message tout de suite. Mais elle avait réfléchi à deux fois. Et si sa mère réagissait mal ? Night appréhendait sa réaction. A la place, elle avait donc contacté Kat qui était toujours de bons conseils.

Peut-être que son amie trouverait un moyen de la rassurer.

\- Il n'y a pas d'erreur, soupira Night. Je…Réfléchis deux minutes, Kat. Je trouve ce Pad qui ne s'active pas. Sur le pas du garage. De notre garage, dans une enveloppe. Et dès que je l'ai en possession, il se met à marcher et m'envoie ce message. J'ai vérifié s'il n'y avait pas une autre conversation qui précédait mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le Pad semble même neuf.

Elle avait envie de le jeter, mais quelque chose l'en dissuadait. Un doute. Kat marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir.

\- _Admettons mais peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui te fait seulement une mauvaise blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût. L'autre jour, mon père a reçu des déclarations d'amour pour une publicité, alors…_

\- Une blague comme ça ? la coupa Night. Où on me dit que mon géniteur a été assassiné ? Kat, j'aime les blagues. Mais jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça.

\- _Tu as essayé de répondre ?_ proposa Kat.

\- Je n'ose pas. Tout comme je n'ose pas en parler à Maman.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Night reprit la parole.

\- …A ton avis, Kat…si c'est vrai ?

\- _Du calme. Si ça se trouve, rien n'est vrai dedans. Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est la façon dont il s'est activé. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne marchait pas…_

\- Oui. J'ai tout essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'allumer.

\- _Je ne m'y connais pas en technologie. Fracture ou Fixit en sauraient sûrement plus que moi. Mais…si ça se trouve, c'est un système d'activation à distance. Il y a peut-être un moyen de tracer la localisation de la personne._

Possible…

La personne l'aurait observée et aurait attendu le moment opportun pour activer le Pad ? Night ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Pour autant, elle essayait de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais canular.

\- Si elle sait des choses…je veux dire. Je me suis toujours posée la question sur mon géniteur…

\- _Fracture ne t'en a jamais parlé ?_

Non. Il ne lui avait même pas donné le nom.

Néanmoins…elle avait des doutes sur son identité. Des doutes qui s'étaient intensifiés depuis leur voyage sur le Mont Fuji. Quand il s'agissait d'évoquer Drift, sa mère se renfermait. Et il semble n'y avoir eu aucun autre individu qui aurait pu compter aux optiques de sa mère. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait déjà eu des relations dans le passé…

Mais quand il s'agissait de parler d'une relation significative…Seul Drift revenait.

Qui d'autre à part lui ? A moins que son géniteur ne soit une autre personne, bien vivante…

\- _Night. Si quelqu'un peut répondre à tes questions, cela ne sera sûrement pas cette personne. Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Cela peut être un sale gamin tout comme il peut s'agir d'un fou furieux._

\- Je préfère la première option.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit…tu dois montrer ce message à quelqu'un. A Fracture…ou si tu n'es pas à l'aise, à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais s'il l'apprend…_

\- Je ne veux pas ! J'ai peur de sa réaction !

Night déglutit à cette pensée. Sa mère avait un tempérament vif…il risquait de partir au quart de tour ou au contraire…ne lui fournir aucune réponse.

Comme à chaque fois…

\- _Peut-être réagira-t-il mal, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Et puis, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu lui en parles. Imagine s'il tombe sur ce message…Lui parler sera plus sûr. Il n'y a que lui qui connaisse la vérité sur ton géniteur. Forcément, puisqu'il y a joué un rôle._

\- …Je sais.

Mais cela n'atténuait pas sa peur et ses doutes. L'autre option serait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…mais elle en serait incapable. Elle ne ferait qu'éveiller des soupçons…

Et elle se triturerait les circuits pendant longtemps…

\- Je suis désolée, Kat. Tu révises et moi je t'embête avec ça…

\- _Tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais_.

Cela lui attira un sourire.

\- J'adore entendre ta voix ! ajouta Night.

\- _Euh…on sort du sujet, là. Je vais te laisser. Tiens-moi au courant, en tout cas._

\- Bien sûr…à plus.

La communication se coupa.

Night se sentit subitement seule. Elle fixa le Pad, sans rien dire. L'écran demeurait figé sur la même fenêtre.

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné._

Elle se recroquevilla. Comme par réflexe, elle vérifiait autour d'elle.

Personne…

Elle préféra ne pas sortir du garage. Doucement, elle s'allongea sur son lit, attrapant une couverture pour se blottir dessous. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité…et qu'on ne viendrait pas pour elle…

Elle attendrait le retour de sa mère…Une fois que cela sera fait, elle se sentirait mieux.

Le Pad resta allumé. Elle détourna le regard, avant de le poser écran contre terre, pour ne plus avoir à lire le même message.

Son géniteur…

* * *

Au dépôt de ferraille, elle sécha une nouvelle fois l'entrainement de Jetstorm. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle le séchait souvent et le professeur la réprimandait souvent, puisqu'elle était supposée apprendre à se défendre comme les autres de son âge. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs, que le monde était rempli de dangers et qu'ils devaient user de tous les moyens pour se protéger. Oui. D'habitude, Night les rembarrait en disant que le seul danger ici était un écureuil démoniaque qui terrifiait Windblade. Mais cette fois-ci, Night aurait été d'avis de rejoindre Jetstorm, après les paroles de Kat et le message.

Pourtant, elle préféra user de son temps pour une autre raison.

Celle de retrouver la photo. Celle où Jetstorm, Slipstream et Drift étaient dessus. Ou bien, une autre photo avec le samouraï.

D'où la raison pour laquelle elle était ici depuis ce matin, à fouiller le dépôt à l'abri du regard des autres. D'où la raison pour laquelle elle en sortit couverte de poussières à force de toucher aux vieilleries de Denny.

Mais elle continua de chercher…Encore et encore.

Accidentellement, elle fit tomber quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se brisa par terre, en mille morceaux, dans un bruit de verre.

Elle baissa le regard. Un gnome.

Elle n'y prit pas attention et était sur le point de quitter la scène du crime à pas de loups quand un hurlement déchirant l'arrêta aussi sec, la faisant sursauter.

Denny et Slipstream se précipitèrent dans sa direction, le visage de l'humain horrifié. Comme s'il venait d'assister à un meurtre. Night soupira. Grillée.

« Qu'as-tu fait, malheureuse ? » s'écria Denny, d'une réplique digne d'un opéra.

\- Je nettoyais, sourit Night, gênée.

\- Tu es vraiment horrible ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Paul ?

Patrick. Puis Michel. Puis Paul. Décidément, il était en forme pour les noms. Night soupira tandis que Denny attrapa les restes du pauvre gnome pour le tenir dans ses bras.

\- Meurtrière ! Tout comme les autres !

\- Voyons, voyons, Denny, sourit Slipstream en essayant d'étouffer un rire. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Pas si terrible ? j'avais oublié que tes filles en ont cassé plus d'un. Pareil pour les triplés de Jetstorm ! Dignes de Jack l'Eventreur !

\- Ce ne sont que des gnomes, murmura Slipstream.

\- Exactement ! approuva Night. Qui c'est, Jack l'Eventreur, d'ailleurs ?

\- Taisez-vous !

Denny continuait de pleurer. Night tourna les talons. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait consolé. Mais elle était pressée. Toutefois, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Allez, avoue, fit Slipstream en la suivant à petits pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

\- Mais rien. Je rangeais…

\- On ne range pas les vieilleries de Denny. Et puis, toi ranger ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entrainement de Jetstorm ?

Merci pour cette remarque, pensa Night.

Néanmoins, elle garda le silence. Elle traina des pieds, sans oser regarder Slipstream.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, remarqua le Minicon. Ça se voit.

\- …Non.

\- Ne mens pas. Tu souhaites m'en parler ?

Elle s'arrêta.

Drift aurait été le Maître de Jetstorm et Slipstream…elle pouvait peut-être lui avouer sa découverte…lui demander des explications…

\- Je cherchais une photo, déclara-t-elle.

Lui demander de lui parler de Drift…

Peut-être serait-il plus aisé de parler à l'un des Minicons…plutôt qu'à sa mère…

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné._

\- Une photo ? répéta le Minicon, étonné.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Une photo de qui ?

\- …Une photo de vous deux…

Elle marqua une pause. Elle sentit son spark accélérer dans son chassis.

Slipstream ne changeait pas d'expression.

\- …Une photo de vous deux…avec votre ancien Maître.

A cet instant, toute émotion disparut des optiques du Minicon orange.

Comme une vraie machine…

Il fixa Night, sans montrer aucune expression. Seuls ses optiques révélaient de l'incompréhension.

\- …Pourquoi désires-tu cela ? la questionna Slipstream, d'une petite voix.

Elle s'attendait à cette question. Mais elle n'avait pas préparé de réponse toute faite.

Night baissa les optiques.

\- Je…je souhaitais seulement…en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ? Quelle est cette envie soudaine ?

Elle se demandait si son absence d'émotion était une façon comme une autre de couvrir sa peine…comme sa mère quand il se renfermait.

\- …Pour savoir.

\- C'est vague.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne bougea. Slipstream se contentait de la fixer avec des optiques vitreux, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées.

Pendant un instant, Night en eut honte.

Elle se sentait coupable de poser des questions sur leur Maître…elle avait compris que les Minicons avaient été très proches de lui. Qu'il avait tout fait pour eux…

Elle avait écouté un échange. Un échange cryptique mais triste. Denny avait mentionné une fois qu'il les avait sauvés…

Et Jetstorm avait répondu : « _de nombreuses fois_ ».

Elle n'avait jamais su de quoi il s'agissait.

Finalement, Slipstream recula.

Lentement, il ouvrit son chassis.

Et en sortit un petit Pad. Un Pad jaune…

\- …Il appartenait à Bumblebee, répondit seulement Slipstream. Sideswipe avait pris la photo.

Et il lui tendit.

Une photo était affichée comme fond d'écran.

Night l'attrapa prudemment pour l'observer.

Une photo du samouraï orange.

Ce dernier ne fixait pas l'objectif. A vue d'œil, c'était comme s'il ignorait qu'il avait été pris en photo. Drift était assis en seiza sur une petite colline. Une petite colline où elle se rendait souvent avec Jetstorm et les autres pour l'entraînement.

Un katana et une épée étaient plantés dans le sol.

Quand elle les examina attentivement, elle les reconnut.

\- Ton katana…il lui appartenait ? demanda-t-elle à Slipstream.

Il hocha la tête, le regard sombre.

\- On reçoit les épées de nos Maîtres, une fois notre entrainement terminé.

Night ne trouva aucun mot pour répondre.

Son regard se porta sur Drift.

Il avait les optiques fermés. Comme s'il méditait…

Il semblait…en paix. Serein.

Cela la fit légèrement sourire. Tristement mais…cela lui réchauffait le spark de le voir dans cet état.

Elle ne saurait l'expliquer.

\- Peux-tu me la rendre ?

Night sursauta. Slipstream interrompit ses pensées. Elle fixa le Minicon silencieusement. Il lui tendait la main pour récupérer le Pad.

Elle hocha la tête.

Et lui rendit le Pad qu'il rangea précieusement dans son chassis. Ce n'était pas son intention de lui prendre.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Night lui posa une nouvelle question, qui avait été gardée enfouie au fond d'elle…

Ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- …Qu'est-il arrivé à Drift ?

Slipstream s'arrêta.

Il lui faisait dos, ne se retournant pas. Night couvrit sa bouche. Elle regretta immédiatement cette question.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Night s'inclina pour demander pardon.

Slipstream ne réagissait pas.

C'était des souvenirs douloureux…et avec ses grands sabots, Night lui rouvrait des plaies.

Elle s'en voulait…et aurait souhaité effacer ces mots.

Il ne lui répondrait sûrement pas…

Night sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle décida de le laisser tranquille, pour retourner auprès de Jetstorm…continuer l'entraînement…

Au fond, il s'agissait sûrement d'une mauvaise blague…

Un canular…

\- …Il a été tué.

Night s'arrêta.

Elle avait bien entendu.

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné._

Il n'y avait plus de doutes.

\- …A cause de moi, conclut Slipstream, d'une voix froide.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe au spark de Night. Elle essaya de se rapprocher mais Slipstream s'éloignait déjà.

\- Slipstream…

\- …Pour le reste, demande aux autres.

\- Je souhaitais juste savoir…

Mon géniteur…

Mais Slipstream avait déjà disparu.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Tu dois lui en parler._

C'était comme si ses jambes étaient devenues trop lourdes pour elle. Plus elle s'avançait en direction du garage, plus ses pas devenaient lents. Dans sa tête, Night revoyait la photo d'un Drift calme et serein. Elle repensait aux mots de Slipstream. Elle relisait le même message envoyé.

Son géniteur avait été assassiné.

Drift avait été tué…

Même si Slipstream ne lui avait pas précisé les circonstances, même si elle ignorait ce qui s'était réellement produit, Night se disait qu'elle avait eu la réponse à sa question…indirectement, mais il s'agissait toujours d'une réponse.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin…elle pouvait jeter le Pad. Ignorer le message. Reprendre sa vie…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Kat avait raison. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était que des suppositions…même si elle était sûre, à présent, sur l'identité de son géniteur…

Drift…

Les couleurs des armures correspondaient…

Sa relation avec sa mère…

Night tenait le Pad contre elle, ne s'arrêtant pas. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte du garage, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Sa mère était déjà là. Il était assis sur emplacement, un Pad violet à la main. Beaucoup plus grand que le sien. Night s'avança en sa direction.

« …Bonsoir »

Pendant un instant, elle souhaita faire comme si de rien n'était.

Fracture se tourna vers elle. Il esquissa un léger sourire en l'apercevant.

\- Bonsoir, Night.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune fembot.

\- Je tente de gagner à un jeu.

Il lui montra. Night plissa les optiques. Un jeu télévisé cybertronien…un peu comme chez les humains, où il fallait répondre à des questions pour gagner de l'argent.

Elle ne pensait pas que cela existait également chez eux.

\- 30 000 Shanix en jeu, ajouta sa mère, un air déterminé sur son visage. Hors de question que je les laisse filer.

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ? Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec 30 000 Shanix, ma fille !

Night s'en moquait. Peut-être qu'en temps normal, elle l'aurait rejoint sur ce point. Elle aurait été aussi excitée que lui et l'aurait même aidé à répondre aux questions…

Mais l'argent n'était pas important à l'heure actuelle…Pas pour elle.

\- Tiens, celle-là…

Il était sur le point de répondre à une énième question…

Night ne lui laissa pas le temps.

Sans un mot, sans une expression sur son visage, elle lui montra le Pad blanc.

Elle lui montra le message.

A l'instant où il posa ses optiques sur l'écran pour le lire, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Il abandonna son jeu. Aucune remarque. Aucun commentaire. Seulement le silence.

Son visage se décomposa. Night sentit la boule dans sa gorge s'accentuer. Elle lui faisait du mal…comme elle avait fait du mal à Slipstream. Mais Kat avait raison…il le fallait.

Drift avait été tué…

Elle devait obtenir des réponses. Et seul lui pourrait lui en fournir.

\- …Maman…

Il ne répondit pas.

Son regard devint vitreux. Comme s'il ne lisait plus le message en lui-même, même si ses optiques ne se détachaient pas de l'écran.

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent comme une éternité, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …Jette ce Pad.

\- Maman !

\- Jette-le ! C'est une mauvaise blague.

Il se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte. C'était comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir…mais Night ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ! Il fallait qu'il lui réponde !

\- Maman !

\- Je t'ai dit de jeter ce Pad ! Oublie tout ça !

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était ! s'écria Night. On parle de mon géniteur, là !

Il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Night en eut assez. Elle se planta brusquement devant la porte, lui barrant la route. Sa mère la fusilla d'un regard féroce, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui désobéissait.

\- Night…commença-t-il, sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Est-ce la vérité au moins ?

Il laissa les bras tomber le long de son corps.

Son regard était fuyant.

\- Maman ! Je t'en prie, parle-moi !

Pitié, donne-moi une réponse, pensa-t-elle. Je t'en supplie !

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Sa mère resta muet.

\- Maman ! insista-t-elle.

\- …Je l'ignore.

Sa réponse lui fit effet d'une bombe. Elle le fusilla du regard, incrédule. Comment cela ? Il l'ignorait ?

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir !

\- C'est mon géniteur, Maman ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ! Tu dois savoir quelque chose ! Primus ! Tu sais forcément quelque chose !

\- Night…je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

\- Mais moi, je veux savoir !

Night marqua une pause, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se moquait d'elle…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mon géniteur !

\- Night…

\- Non ! Tu m'as élevé tout seul ! s'égosilla-t-elle, la colère envahissant son spark. Mais j'ai forcément un géniteur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pu me créer tout seul ! Je sais très bien comment ça marche ! Regarde Berry et Slipstream !

Sa mère ne changea pas d'expression. Un renfrognement mais…comme si les émotions s'étaient éteintes dans ses optiques…

\- Bon sang, je ne suis plus une gamine ! hurla-t-elle presque.

\- Oublie ce message…

\- Pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas me parler de mon géniteur ? Hein ? Je ne demande que ça, qu'on parle de lui ! Que tu me dises clairement de qui il s'agit !

Il ne répondit rien. Son regard ne se détachait pas de la porte, comme pour éviter de la regarder.

Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

\- Maman !

\- …C'est compliqué, Night.

\- Non, c'est simple !

Elle sentit ses poings se serrer. Elle repensa à la photo de Drift, aux mots de Slipstream…

Il ne devait plus y avoir de doutes.

\- Je sais qui c'est ! déclara-t-elle subitement.

Il sursauta. Il cligna des optiques, fixant sa fille, éberlué.

\- …Tu sais ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix éteinte.

\- Oui ! C'est Drift, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela le laissa sans voix.

Mais pour autant, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement malgré son absence d'expression. Night pensa qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je…je suis tombée sur une photo de Drift ! Nos couleurs correspondent ! Je…je sais que vous avez eu une relation, tous les deux et…Slipstream m'a avoué qu'il avait été tué ! J'ignore comment, par qui, pourquoi mais tout renvoie à ce message !

Le bot violet se raidit.

\- C'est…c'est forcément mon géniteur ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu cachée, maman ? De quoi avais-tu honte ?

Je t'en prie, dis-moi tout ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Dis-moi juste que j'ai raison et tout sera oublié, pensa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Maman !

\- Non…

Il tenta de faire un pas vers la porte, mais Night ne quittait pas son emplacement.

\- Non…répéta-t-il.

\- Mais enfin ! pourquoi tu refuses de me le révéler ? Tu croyais que je le prendrais mal ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle marqua une pause. Il continua de forcer le passage.

\- De quoi as-tu si peur, bon sang ? hurla-t-elle, presque jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

\- TON GENITEUR N'EST PAS DRIFT ! finit-il par lâcher, augmentant le ton.

Elle se figea brusquement.

Il sembla abandonner toute idée de partir. Night ne comprenait pas…mais elle avait toutes les informations…elle avait tous les indices qui lui faisaient présager le contraire…

\- …Mon géniteur n'est pas Drift ? répéta-t-elle, bouche bée.

\- …Non.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent à nouveau.

\- Non. Drift n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant avec moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais…tu l'aimais ? dit Night.

\- Oui mais…lui aimait une autre personne. Son premier amour. Wing. Je ne pouvais pas concurrencer. Surtout après ce que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. A la place, il choisit une autre phrase.

\- Il…il savait que je le détestais mais il ignorait que je l'aimais…

\- Maman…

\- Laisse-moi passer, Night, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Night ne bougea pas.

C'était comme si ses illusions se brisèrent…elle avait tout…toutes les indications qui la laissaient penser que Drift et Fracture l'avaient créée ensemble.

Elle en fut…déçue.

Une certaine tristesse la prit.

\- Dans ce cas…si ce n'est pas lui mon géniteur…qui est-ce ?

Le bot violet baissa la tête.

Comme s'il s'avouait vaincu. Une attitude qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de sa mère. Lui qui était toujours combattif…lui qui était toujours déterminé…

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ! Tu n'as pas pu me créer tout seul…

\- …Si. Je l'ignore bel et bien.

Il laissa un silence s'installer.

Night sentit son spark accélérer.

\- …Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie créée, Night.

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie créée…_

La chaleur lui monta à la tête…c'était comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir…

\- …Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Même si elle savait déjà ce que cela signifiait…

Le bot violet gardait ses optiques rivés au sol.

\- …Je t'ai adoptée, Night.

\- Non…

Elle refusait de le croire…c'était trop gros.

C'était impossible…

\- On…on se ressemble tellement, toi et moi ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir adoptée !

Non. Il était sa mère…

Le bot violet ne la regardait plus.

\- …Si. Je…je t'ai trouvée. Sur Cybertron. Deux personnes pourront en témoigner…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …J'ignore qui sont tes parents, Night. J'ignore qui est ton géniteur…parce que je ne suis pas ton porteur. J'ai essayé de te le dire…plusieurs fois. Mais plus j'attendais, plus j'appréhendais ta réaction.

La vue de Night s'embua.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère… ?

\- Cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il était sincère…

Mais il lui avait menti…durant tout ce temps ?

\- Non…

\- Night…

\- Je…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Night !

Ce n'était pas lui qui partait…

D'un mouvement vif et sec, Night ouvrit la porte du garage avant de se ruer dehors pour se transformer.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir…un tourbillon d'émotions négatives…

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne.

Le dépôt de ferraille.

 _Ton géniteur a été assassiné…_

Drift sur la photo, qui méditait…

Et sa « mère » qui lui révélait qu'il n'était pas sa mère et que les deux n'avaient aucun lien…

Night accéléra davantage.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe, ma chérie ? »

Kat avait la tête penchée sur l'un de ses livres de révision, accoudée au comptoir du bar. Près d'elle, sa mère s'occupait d'un service difficile. Au bar, c'était l'heure de pointe et sa sœur n'était pas présente pour l'épauler, puisqu'elle profitait de sa pause pour sortir avec des amis. Kat pensait qu'elle devait peut-être l'aider, mais sa mère savait qu'elle avait des concours à passer et lui répétait de ne pas se préoccuper de cela, de poursuivre ses études. Elle voulait qu'elle profite de la chance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle fasse le métier de ses rêves. Kat ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

Mais aujourd'hui, Kat n'était pas d'humeur à réviser. Son seul optique rouge, le même que sa mère, n'arrivait pas à intégrer les caractères cybertroniens. Ses pensées la submergeaient, et aucune ne concernait son concours à venir. Elle finit par éteindre son Pad, portant son attention en direction de sa mère qui la fixait. L'inquiétude était clairement évidente dans sa voix.

\- Rien, maman. Juste…je n'ai pas la tête à cela.

\- Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?

\- Non. C'est seulement que…j'ai autre chose en tête.

Sa mère s'arrêta d'essuyer les cubes. Elle envoya paître un client qui souhaitait payer plus tard et s'approcha de Kat qui demeurait immobile.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

Kat se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout, sa mère connaissait Fracture. Elle ignorait si Night avait parlé avec lui…mais elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Cela l'inquiétait.

Elle finit par soupirer.

\- …Par rapport à Night.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Je…Je pense qu'on lui a fait une mauvaise blague.

Et elle lui raconta tout. Le Pad abandonné, le message sur le géniteur…elle répéta tous les mots de Night.

Sa mère demeura silencieuse. Elle finit par baisser la tête.

\- Je vois…

\- Je lui ai dit d'en parler à Fracture.

\- Tu as bien raison…mais…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Fracture qui saura lui répondre.

Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction. Kat croisa les bras, confuse.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que Fracture n'est pas son parent naturel.

Cela laissa Kat sans voix. Fracture n'était pas son parent ?

Cela signifierait qu'elle avait été adoptée ? Mais c'était impossible…Night et lui se ressemblaient tellement. Night avait même cru que Drift était son géniteur.

\- Comment… ? demanda Kat.

\- J'étais là quand Night a été trouvée…elle avait été découverte dans une poubelle, près de mon bar.

Une poubelle…

Mais quel genre de parent ferait ce genre de chose ? Abandonner son enfant ? Elle avait eu vent que les abandons étaient monnaie courante durant et après la Guerre mais…dans une poubelle ? Comme un objet inutile ?

\- Kat, déclara sa mère, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas à toi de le dire à Night. Je sais que vous êtes très proches mais…

\- Mais ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien Night comptait pour elle…mais elle se garda de le dire.

\- Mais ces affaires ne concernent qu'elle et Fracture.

\- Mais si elle l'apprend…

\- Elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard. Mais quand elle le saura…

Elle sembla hésiter. Finalement, elle poursuivit.

\- Dis-lui juste que les liens naturels ne font pas tout.

\- Ça va lui faire un choc…

\- Elle est la fille de Fracture et rien ne changera jamais cela, dit-elle doucement. Crois-moi.

Kat garda la tête baissée. Elle sentit sa mère lui poser la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. La jeune cyclope savait qu'elle avait raison…même si elle se sentait mal pour son amie. Découvrir la vérité aussi tard…cela allait l'anéantir si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

* * *

Fracture était assis sur une colline. Il n'avait pas osé retourner au garage ou au dépôt de ferraille. Il savait que sa fille était à l'un de ces deux endroits. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer l'herbe verte.

Il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter. Il se disait qu'il devait la laisser seule, le temps qu'elle digère la situation…ou peut-être devait-il la retrouver, lui répéter que le manque de lien ne signifiait rien pour lui…Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de lien naturel avec Divebomb et Airazor…et pourtant…

Mais elle, est-ce que cela changeait tout ?

Est-ce qu'elle considérait Fracture comme un parent ?

Fracture ignorait quoi faire.

Avant, il avait réponse à tout…aujourd'hui, il avait perdu cette confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » entendit-il une voix derrière lui.

Fracture se retourna.

Windblade se tenait devant lui. Elle était revenue de Griffin Rock. Elle paraissait surprise de le trouver ici. Fracture ne réagit pas. Elle ne s'avançait pas. Elle admirait la vue devant eux, avant de pousser un soupir.

\- …C'était bien, Griffin Rock ? demanda Fracture.

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Oui, c'était bien. J'ai pu revoir Chase…

\- Je vois.

Mais son ton était éteint. Elle ne paraissait pas aussi joyeuse. Elle parlait d'un ton sans émotion. Mais Fracture estimait qu'il devait être habitué depuis le temps.

Les Autobots ne le considéraient pas comme l'un des leurs…tout comme Fracture ne se considérait pas être un Autobot. Il ne le serait jamais.

Ils étaient distants par rapport à lui…mais au contraire des autres, l'attitude de Windblade arrivait à le toucher. A lui faire mal…

\- …Night a appris la vérité, finit-il par avouer.

\- La vérité ?

\- Qu'elle a été adoptée.

Windblade écarquilla les optiques. Cela la choquait.

\- Et tu ne lui avais pas dit avant ? demanda-t-elle, sous un ton de reproche.

Il soupira. Qu'avait-il à répondre ?

\- J'ai souhaité le faire avant…mais j'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance.

\- Elle l'a mal pris ?

\- Oh oui.

Fracture se recroquevilla légèrement. Windblade ne détacha pas son regard de l'horizon. Son expression fut pensive.

\- …Maintenant, c'est fait, compléta-t-il.

\- Laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser avant de lui parler.

\- Cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour elle !

\- Mais ça, elle l'ignore encore. Tu vas la braquer davantage.

Windblade croisa les bras.

\- De toute façon, cela ne changera pas sa vie. C'est toi qui l'as élevée.

\- Elle me verra différemment.

\- Elle aurait d'autres raisons de te voir différemment.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Fracture.

Elle le condamnait du regard…Fracture devinait déjà les raisons. Il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

\- C'est ma fille…

\- Je sais. Et cela ne changera jamais.

Windblade resta immobile, dans la même position, durant quelques minutes. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et tourna les talons. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres.

\- Cette colline…commença Fracture.

\- Celle où j'ai embrassé Drift, la première fois, compléta Windblade, d'un ton froid.

Cela le fit frémir.

Windblade n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle s'éloigna en silence, laissant le bot violet.

* * *

Night ne bougea pas du banc.

Elle regardait Denny de loin, déplacer de vieilles pièces avec son pick-up. Elle eut envie de l'assister, pour lui faire penser à autre chose…mais elle s'en jugeait incapable.

 _Tu as été adoptée._

Sa mère n'était pas sa mère…

Comment était-elle supposée réagir à cela ?

Elle ressentait de la colère…que le bot violet lui ait menti tout ce temps…lui ait cachée la vérité…

Mais en même temps, elle ressentait de l'incompréhension. Des doutes.

Si Fracture ne l'avait pas créée, qui était-ce ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ses parents naturels l'avaient abandonnée ?

D'où venait-elle ?

Pendant un instant, Night eut envie de quitter le garage, le dépôt, la Terre…ne jamais revenir…partir sur Cybertron…elle avait envie de la présence de Kat à ses côtés.

Mais elle n'entendrait pas les explications de sa « mère »…

\- Ça va ?

Elle se retourna. Sideswipe et Stingheart se tenaient devant elle. Night baissa le regard. Cela ne servait à rien de feindre, de prétendre que tout allait bien…les deux grands bots s'installèrent à côté d'elle sur le banc.

\- Pas franchement.

\- Fracture a parlé à Windblade, dit Stingheart. Elle nous a expliqués que…tu savais la vérité.

Ils avaient été au courant…

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda Night, la gorge nouée.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas notre rôle, expliqua Sideswipe.

\- Fracture n'est pas ma mère ou mon père…et personne ne me l'avait avouée avant ?

Mais sa voix paraissait faible.

Un silence tomba. Les deux bots s'échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est ton parent, Night, dit Stingheart.

\- On n'est pas liés.

\- Et alors ? N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a élevée tout ce temps ?

Stingheart lui adressa un léger sourire, quoiqu'un peu triste.

Night réalisa qu'elle avait été maladroite…Stingheart et Jetstorm avaient adopté les triplés. D'ailleurs au loin, Heart Axe, Unity et Skydream étaient repartis dans leurs disputes habituelles, la louve essayant de tempérer entre les deux.

\- Ils savent qu'ils ont été adoptés.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en souffrir…

\- …Je ne voulais pas, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais. Et Fracture a eu tort de te l'avouer aussi tardivement. Dès qu'ils ont eu l'âge de comprendre, on leur a dit. Ils étaient surpris, voire perdus…mais c'était vite passé.

Heart Axe grognait en direction des deux frères pour les calmer.

\- Ils ont tout ici, continua Sideswipe. Un entrainement, un toit…Le genre de chose que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Night le fixa, surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Sideswipe se gratta l'arrière du casque, légèrement gêné.

\- J'ai voltigé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Je n'ai jamais eu de parent, adoptif ou non. Dès que je m'attachais à quelqu'un, on me refilait dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle l'ignorait…Elle ignorait tout cela.

Night se sentit de plus en plus mal…Pas par rapport à elle-même mais par rapport à eux…

\- Au moins, toi et les triplés ont eu une certaine stabilité, finit Sideswipe. Quelqu'un les aimait. On ne les a pas laissés partir. Bon, je n'aurais pas aimé être sous la garde de Fracture, compléta-t-il en riant, mais bon. Il a quand même bien travaillé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, la boule dans sa gorge s'approfondissant de plus en plus.

\- Night…Tu ne devrais pas le rejeter, dit Stingheart. II t'aime et il t'aimera toujours. Sans lui, où serais-tu actuellement ?

Nulle part…

Si ses parents l'avaient abandonné…elle serait sûrement dans le Allspark à l'heure actuelle.

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Ne sois pas dur avec lui, lui conseilla Stingheart avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les triplés pour mettre un terme à la dispute, il a cru bien faire en te cachant la vérité.

Night ferma les optiques.

Elle sentit le vent sur son visage.

Comme Drift sur la photo…elle méditait.

Elle réfléchissait.

Fracture l'avait recueillie…

Sans lui, elle ne serait pas ici à l'heure actuelle…

Elle repensa au message.

Elle repensa à Fracture qui lui avait appris à danser…

Qui lui avait fournie un toit…

Qui la protégeait des clowns de son enfance…

Night se leva à son tour.

 _Il avait cru bien faire…_

Sideswipe sourit doucement. Sa réaction semblait lui plaire.

\- Windblade est rentrée ! Tu la salueras tout à l'heure, lui rappela Sideswipe.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle quitta le dépôt de ferraille.

* * *

Elle le trouva sur la colline.

Il était penché sur son Pad, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Une expression sombre.

Night hésita. Elle hésita à lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet…

Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose…c'était à elle de venir vers lui…

Il ne réagit pas quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Il sursauta quand elle s'assit près de lui. A ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle. A son visage, elle comprit qu'il redoutait sa réaction.

\- Night…

Il était sur le point de se justifier.

Elle le coupa.

\- Et si je t'aidais à répondre aux questions de ce jeu, maman ? Pour qu'on gagne le prix ?

Il ne lui répondit pas par des mots.

Il lâcha le Pad pour l'attraper dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement.

Ses épaules tremblaient. Elle lui passa les bras dans le dos pour lui rendre l'étreinte.

\- Ne me cache plus jamais la vérité…d'accord ?

Sa mère hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, le soleil éclairant leurs chassis.

Cela leur faisait du bien…

Night avait l'impression d'être à la maison…

\- Allez ! On a un jeu !

\- Oui, approuva sa mère.

Et les deux se sourirent.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« Night, pour la dernière fois, arrête de manger du Nutella. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton système.»_

 _La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Son visage était entièrement couvert de Nutella. Fracture se frappa le visage. C'était la troisième fois, cette semaine…Il devait être habitué depuis le temps. Mademoiselle n'écoutait pas les consignes. Le Nutella était bien trop tentant. Il attrapa une éponge pour lui essuyer le visage._

 _« Et le prix des Mini Miss beautés Cybertroniennes est décerné à…Night pour son thème « Je n'écoute pas les consignes de Papa, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment._

\- _Maman !_

 _Night se mit à glousser. Elle était encore jeune. Strongarm répétait qu'elle avait encore du mal à retenir les interdictions. Pour une policière, elle s'y connaissait. Windblade était bien plus calme et indulgente envers elle. Il soupira et la plaça sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de se débattre._

 _« Maquillage ? » demanda Night d'une voix suppliante._

\- _Non._

 _Il continua de frotter l'éponge sur le chassis. Night grogna, peu ravie du traitement. En se débattant, elle finit par faire tomber un Pad qui était placé sur une étagère. Le Pad tomba par terre. Fracture leva les optiques et se baissa pour le ramasser._

\- _Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea la petite._

 _Il avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de son fond d'écran._

 _Il marqua un temps avant de répondre._

\- _…_ _Mes Minicons. Enfin, mes anciens employés._

 _Divebomb et Airazor. Ils étaient avec leur Maître. Une prime assommée derrière eux, tandis que le trio se tenait fièrement devant, prêts à empocher la récompense. Night se mit à rire._

\- _Ils ont l'air drôle !_

 _Fracture hocha doucement la tête._

\- _…_ _Ils l'étaient, oui. Ils savaient mettre l'ambiance. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec eux._

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?_

 _Il tiqua._

\- _Rien, ma chérie._

 _Il éteignit le Pad avant de se remettre à lui nettoyer le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de son ancien métier. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Night rechigna à nouveau. Fracture repensa à une certaine image. Un certain souvenir. Celle d'Airazor, tenant Gros Lard dans ses bras, qui rechignait sous la douche tandis que le bot violet l'attrapait pour lui faire subir le supplice de l'éponge._

* * *

Fracture se réveilla en clignant des optiques. Il venait de s'assoupir dans une courte recharge. La nuit avait été fatigante. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'optique. Il regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines depuis que Night avait reçu le message et qu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines. Depuis, leur relation s'était arrangée, voire s'était même améliorée. Il y avait encore des moments de gêne mais il pensait que c'était sa façon à elle de s'habituer à cette situation.

Pour Fracture, rien ne changeait. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait toujours connu cette vérité.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui avait envoyé ce message. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Sa fille aussi, se posait des questions, à juste titre. Surtout qu'elle avait révélé que le Pad avait été envoyé dans une enveloppe.

Eux, les Cybertroniens, utiliser des enveloppes…quelle blague ! La technologie avançait de jour en jour.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Fracture avait eu l'idée de répondre au message. L'idée de gentiment envoyer l'expéditeur se faire voir lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Kat avait émis l'hypothèse d'une blague. Un idiot qui saurait des choses mais qui ne souhaitait qu'attirer l'attention en utilisant le Pad comme un jouet. Il avait préféré rejoindre son avis et jouer la carte de la prudence. Tant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre message, il n'était pas nécessaire d'explorer plus loin.

Toutefois, à l'aide de ses gadgets, notamment de ses mini-drones, qui exploraient chaque jour les environs autour du garage, il avait essayé de chercher des réponses en remontant dans les enregistrements. A la date où Night avait découvert le Pad ainsi que la veille.

Rien.

Il n'avait rien vu sur les écrans. Et c'était étrange.

Il avait également essayé d'en toucher quelques mots avec Bumblebee, pour savoir si Fixit n'avait pas détecté une trace cybertronienne dans les environs les jours d'avant.

Aucun résultat.

C'était étrange. Soit la personne avait un système de camouflage, soit c'était autre chose. En tout cas, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un cybertronien. Surtout pour manier une technologie pareille.

Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre son Pad. Toujours à la même place.

Toujours le même fond d'écran.

Divebomb et Airazor qui souriaient victorieusement.

Cela lui arracha un léger sourire amer en retour.

Vous me manquez, les gars, pensa-t-il.

Comme un ancien instinct, comme si la photo l'y poussait, Fracture cliqua sur l'icône pour se connecter sur le réseau des chasseurs de prime.

L'interface n'avait pas changé. Le nombre de chasseurs de prime avait augmenté.

Ah. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était le bon temps…qu'avant, il avait été l'un des chasseurs les plus doués…230 sur le tableau.

250 pour Drift.

Il soupira. Il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde-là. Il avait autre chose en tête, maintenant.

Pour autant, il céda à l'envie de retourner sur son ancien profil. Il essaya de ne pas se faire violence en allant piocher dans les annonces.

Parce que s'il y avait une prime, comme Springload…qui était sur Terre…

Il tenta d'ignorer cette hypothèse. Il cliqua sur son ancien profil. Il ne l'avait pas désactivé. En tout cas, il avait de l'allure sur la photo. Beaucoup plus que sur celle choisie par Sideswipe pour illustrer son profil sur le site de rencontres. Quel abruti ! Le bot rouge avait intérêt à l'avoir supprimé.

Il fit défiler la page.

Tiens. Il y avait des nouveaux commentaires. Fracture ne s'en préoccupait pas, la plupart du temps. Toutefois, il y jeta un œil par curiosité.

Des commentaires positifs…

 _Efficace._

Oui, c'était le mot qui revenait souvent. Mais bon. Ils devaient savoir qu'il n'était plus en activité.

 _Voleur !_

Quelle inspiration. Sans aucun argument. Fracture fronça les sourcils. Il vérifia s'il s'agissait d'un commentaire anonyme. Même pas. La personne n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son nom.

Et il le dénicha rapidement. Un nom de sa connaissance. Xedgar. Ce nom le fit serrer les poings.

Il était encore vivant, cette espèce de raté ?

Il fut tenté de lui répondre par un pavé sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Xedgar ne l'égalait pas et pourquoi il devrait se reconvertir…en jardinier, tiens. Parce qu'à trois primes et le nombre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis des milliers d'années, il y avait de quoi désespérer.

Mais Fracture demeura silencieux et se contenta de cliquer dessus pour l'effacer. Bonsoir, Monsieur. En espérant que vous y avez pris votre pied à écrire un commentaire tellement subtil et utile.

Il continua de lire.

Jusqu'à un dernier. Un commentaire qu'il ne comprit pas. Qu'il ne saurait placer dans les positifs ou les négatifs.

Ce n'était même pas un commentaire. C'était une citation. Il reconnaissait une citation d'un livre théologique sur Primus. Il n'était pas un pieux croyant, mais cette citation était l'une des plus connues.

 _Primus pardonne tout. Parfois, c'est difficile de pardonner. On dit souvent qu'il est plus facile de pardonner à un ennemi qu'à un ami. Surtout si cet ami représente le monde à nos yeux, et qu'on serait prêts à tout pour le garder auprès de nous._

D'accord. Un spam ? Parce que cela y ressemblait.

Fracture vérifia le nom de l'expéditeur. Anonyme. Bien sûr.

Il le supprima à son tour.

Il finit par se déconnecter avant de ranger le Pad dans son chassis.

* * *

« Mais non…Tu fais comme ça. Suis mes mouvements. »

Night dansa plus lentement. Skydream suivait ses pas, pas très convaincu. Au bout d'un moment, il lui marcha accidentellement sur le pied. Night tressaillit mais ne releva rien.

\- J'ai l'air d'un idiot, fit le bot avec un visage de loup, honteux.

\- Tu apprends, c'est normal. Hé. Tu es meilleur que moi au combat, rappelle-toi, sourit Night.

\- C'est parce que tu sèches les entrainements, ricana-t-il en guise de réponse.

Elle lui tapa légèrement l'épaule. Skydream se mit à glousser avant de se détacher d'elle. Night soupira et croisa les bras.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras inviter Sakura à danser.

\- N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi je danserais avec elle ?

\- Bah…on ne sait jamais. Si tu veux te lier avec elle un jour, gloussa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

\- Va te faire voir !

Skydream grogna, vexé. Night haussa les épaules et se rassit sur le banc. Elle s'étira. Une journée monotone. Voire même ennuyeuse. Pour relancer la conversation, Night changea de sujet.

\- Dis, tu es déjà allé sur Cybertron ?

\- Ouais, répondit Skydream. Papa dit que c'est là où je dois aller, pour devenir un Autobot. Ils ont des camps d'entrainement.

\- Je vois.

Encore ce système de faction…

\- D'ailleurs, Night ?

\- Hm.

Skydream se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu es Autobot ou Decepticon ?

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la question. Pour elle, elle ne se posait pas. Elle n'était pas concernée par cette séparation des factions…

Elle devrait dire Decepticon, pour rejoindre sa mère…Mais en même temps, elle trainait avec des Autobots tous les jours.

\- Est-ce que cela a une importance particulière ?

\- Bah. Papa Jetstorm dit que oui.

\- Je vois.

Il se trompait…

Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais neutre pour l'instant.

\- Il n'y a pas de neutre ici, répondit Skydream.

\- Que tu crois. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de vision binaire ici, soupira Night, agacée. Sinon, vous n'autoriserez pas un Decepticon et sa fille à trainer ici.

Elle détestait ce genre de question.

Elle finit par ouvrir son chassis pour prendre un cube. Elle était assoiffée.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se servait, elle fit accidentellement tomber le Pad blanc et gris.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas jeté le Pad…depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait reçu plus aucune nouvelle.

Pour autant…

Alors qu'elle le ramassait, elle remarqua un changement. Une nouvelle icône, alors que ce Pad était figé sur le même message depuis son entrée dans sa vie.

Elle posa son cube pour lire.

 _Vous avez un nouveau message._

Elle sentit son spark accélérer. Comme par réflexe, elle vérifia autour d'elle.

Personne, à part elle et Skydream.

Jette-le, pensa-t-elle. C'est une nouvelle blague.

Pour autant…

Elle hésita à cliquer. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur…

Elle avait peur d'une nouvelle découverte…

Elle n'entendit pas Skydream l'appeler. Son attention était rivée sur le Pad.

Un nouveau message…

Mais message de quoi… ?

C'est une blague, c'est une blague, se répéta-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et après plusieurs hésitations, elle finit par cliquer.

Probablement un spam…le même message qui risque de s'afficher à nouveau…

Une explosion dans sa poitrine, au niveau du spark.

 _Airo et Htab._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Hmm…Airo et Htab… »

Fixit se pencha sur les commandes du centre de contrôle. Sur l'écran défilait des dizaines, des centaines de noms en caractère cybertronien. Fracture et Night demeurèrent debout, immobiles. Fixit ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de pianoter sur le clavier virtuel. La mâchoire serrée, Night essaya de ne pas montrer d'émotion. C'était elle qui avait eu l'initiative de demander de l'assistance à Fixit pour…

Elle ne savait pas. Que cherchait-elle au juste ?

Timidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, sur le côté.

Il ne réagissait pas. Son visage était dénué d'expression. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était intentionnel.

Airo…Htab…

Le rythme de son spark s'accéléra. Elle avait son idée de ce que cela signifiait. Mais sa mère lui avait conseillée de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive.

Mais…qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier d'autre ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'écran n'afficha aucun résultat. Fixit soupira.

\- Désolé, je ne trouve bien…moins…rien ! se reprit-il plusieurs fois, avant de se frapper le chassis.

\- On s'y attendait de toute façon, répondit le bot violet, se renfrognant.

\- Vous savez que cette base de recherche est destinée aux criminels qui étaient à bord de l'Alchemor, rappelez-vous. Vous pensiez trouver quelque chose ici ?

Night sentit une main sur son épaule. Sa mère ne la regardait pas.

\- Pas vraiment…mais au moins, cela nous aurait déjà fournis une piste.

\- Qui sont ces personnes que vous recherchez ? les interrogea Fixit, curieusement.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Finalement, Night répondit.

\- Personne. Juste…des connaissances.

\- D'accord, je vois.

Night tourna les talons pour quitter le dépôt. Sa mère la suivit rapidement. Il était tard, de toute façon. Et elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas rester au dépôt plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose…

Quelque chose de spécifique…

En chemin pour retourner au garage, le silence tomba entre eux. Ils n'entendaient que le bruit des pas et des grillons dans les buissons.

Night gardait la tête baissée, traînant les pieds. Plein de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête…aucune réponse.

Aucun nouveau message depuis celui-là.

Pourtant, elle avait essayé.

Elle fixa le Pad blanc et gris dans sa main.

Les deux messages envoyés par l'expéditeur et une réponse. Que sa mère avait envoyé dès que Night lui avait montré.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Parce qu'il s'agissait de la question qu'ils se posaient actuellement. Même si pour Night, Airo et Htab soulevaient davantage d'interrogation.

\- Night.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère. Il finit par soupirer.

\- …C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses.

Intérieurement, elle se demandait si elle le blessait en agissant ainsi. Mais il ne protestait pas. Il ne disait rien.

Mais cela ne le rendait pas heureux. C'était évident.

\- …Tu as les optiques d'un Autobot, déclara-t-il d'un ton monotone. Quoiqu'ils soient, tes parents ne peuvent être des criminels Decepticon recherchés, à bord de l'Alchemor.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Les Decepticons ayant les optiques bleus sont rares. Donc, c'est l'hypothèse qui me parait être la plus évidente.

Night ne réagit pas. Elle garda les bras croisés autour de son chassis, confuse.

\- …Il n'y a qu'une maman pour moi, déclara-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour rassurer sa mère. Même si je sais que…tu m'as adoptée, je…cela ne changera jamais rien.

\- Night, ne me mens pas.

Il s'arrêta. Il se tenait derrière elle, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

\- Tu souhaites découvrir tes origines.

\- Maman…

\- Ecoute. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que…tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- …Pourquoi ?

Il marqua un temps. Finalement, il reprit sa marche, sans la regarder.

\- …Si je te le disais, tu risques de souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il garda le silence.

Night comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

* * *

Il s'assura qu'elle soit tombée en recharge pour allumer son Pad. Dans la pénombre, elle ne remarquerait pas qu'il était encore éveillé.

Fracture attendit de se connecter sur le moteur de recherche cybertronien. Etant donné qu'il était seul, il en profita pour se laisser aller librement à ses pensées.

Airo et Htab…

Au début, il croyait, et même désespérait de croire, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une blague de gamin. De mauvais goût. Qu'il tuerait le responsable s'il le découvrait.

Mais à présent, des noms étaient apparus. Des noms spécifiques.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

C'était trop dur à avaler.

Il ignorait qui était la personne qui se cachait derrière ces messages. Etait-ce l'un des deux parents ? Airo ? Htab ? Qui avaient retrouvé la trace de leur fille ?

Leur fille naturelle ?

Fracture serra les poings à cette pensée. Outre l'incompréhension, la colère se mit à l'envahir.

C'était injuste.

Il l'avait recueillie. Il l'avait élevée. C'était lui qui lui avait appris ses premiers pas. C'était lui qui l'avait abritée. C'était lui qui l'avait protégée.

Primus ! Il avait même renoncé au métier de ses rêves parce qu'il considérait que c'était dangereux pour elle !

Et maintenant, on la recontactait au sujet de ses véritables géniteurs…Si ça se trouve, ces géniteurs souhaitaient la revoir. La récupérer.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle…mais eux non plus. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Même si les abandons étaient fréquents, ils avaient osé la jeter dans une poubelle sans aucune considération.

Que serait-elle devenue ? Si Nightingale ne l'avait pas forcé à la prendre ?

Elle serait morte ! Ou elle aurait grandi dans un orphelinat. Elle aurait peut-être mal tourné…

C'était immonde. Surtout se cacher derrière des messages…ils ne pouvaient pas être précis, ces enfoirés, et dire qu'il s'agissait d'eux au lieu de faire des mystères ?

Il ne voulait pas la perdre…et si elle découvrait la vérité, cela lui ferait du mal. A lui aussi.

Le moteur de recherche des cybertroniens fut activé.

Fracture ne perdit pas de temps.

Airo. Htab.

Des centaines de résultats apparurent. Mais ce n'était pas fructueux pour trouver une personne qu'on recherchait.

Il essaya Airo.

Les résultats continuaient de se multiplier. Fracture essaya plusieurs noms. Plusieurs générations de bots qui s'appelaient Airo.

Comment deviner lequel il s'agissait ?

En tout cas, Airo sonnait Autobot pour lui. Quand il tapa Airo Autobot, les résultats ne changèrent pratiquement pas.

Super.

Htab était un nom moins bien courant. Il essaya. Plusieurs fois, le moteur afficha une erreur. Il réessaya plusieurs fois.

Il tomba sur une Htab.

Htab. Une fembot de couleur bleue et jaune. L'air fier. Toutefois, des optiques blanches. Il fronça les sourcils à cette image.

Cela pouvait être elle…Si le père était Autobot et orange, comme Night.

Toutefois, quand il cliqua sur son dossier, aucun nom d'un partenaire ou d'un mari ne fut mentionné.

A moins qu'ils ne soient pas liés ?

Ou alors, ils pouvaient être morts…et quelqu'un d'autre avait déposé Night dans la poubelle. Même si c'était horrible de le penser, Fracture ne cachait pas que cela le réjouirait.

Night resterait avec lui.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle l'abandonne pour rejoindre ses parents naturels.

Les Autobots crieraient à l'égoïsme…et peut-être que Drift partagerait leur avis, s'il était encore en vie.

Peut-être que Stingheart serait davantage compréhensif. Lui qui avait adopté…

Mais c'était sa pensée.

Fracture finit par fermer le Pad. Cela l'empêcherait de dormir…Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de Night.

Elle rechargeait…du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il s'allongea, les bras soutenant sa tête, fixant le plafond.

Si ces gens souhaitaient Night, il leur donnerait de l'argent. Il les menacerait, leur ordonnerait de foutre le camp et de disparaître…mais hors de question qu'ils lui prennent sa fille.

* * *

Ce fut une lumière qui la réveilla de sa recharge.

Night entrouvrit un optique. Autour d'elle, le noir absolu. Seul le clair de lune émanant de la fenêtre de sa chambre illuminait légèrement la pièce.

Le garage était plongé dans le silence.

De l'autre côté, elle entendait les ronflements de sa mère à son emplacement.

Dans le potage, elle se redressa légèrement.

La lumière…

Cela venait du Pad.

Cela la réveilla tout de suite. La personne lui avait-elle répondue ?

Elle agrippa le Pad. Un nouveau message.

Qu'est-ce que la personne avait à dire ?

Elle cliqua pour l'ouvrir.

 _Tu rechargeais._

Son energon se glaça. Immédiatement, elle regarda derrière elle.

Personne, bien sûr.

Son attention se porta sur la fenêtre. Elle hésita. Les mots lui faisaient trembler ses mains.

Elle ne contrôlait pas ses tremblements.

Finalement, elle se risqua à s'avancer vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Personne non plus.

Elle recula. Comment ? Comment la personne le savait-elle… ? C'était la nuit…bien sûr, la personne devait deviner qu'elle rechargeait.

Elle fixa le Pad.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et le lui montrer. Il serait furieux et répondrait toutes les horreurs possibles à l'expéditeur.

Elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

Lentement, elle écrivit.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Elle attendit.

Elle fut surprise quand elle reçut une réponse aussi rapidement. Un nouveau message.

Elle lut.

« _Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je suis quelqu'un de proche de toi. Airo et Htab…tu dois comprendre déjà de qui il s'agit ? »_

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle rêva.

Elle réécrivit.

« _Mes géniteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La réponse fut immédiate.

 _Oui._

Bien sûr…

Mais maintenant, Night n'était plus trop sûre si elle souhaitait approfondir ses recherches…ces messages l'angoissaient.

L'expéditeur n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde.

Un nouveau message.

 _Je n'ai pas répondu à Fracture car il risquerait de mal le prendre…mais aimerais-tu en savoir plus ?_

Elle sursauta.

La personne avait su que c'était sa mère qui avait envoyé le message ?

Mais comment ?

Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'attendait à cette éventualité, que Night montre les messages à quelqu'un…

Mais tout de même…

Night n'était pas trop sûre quoi lui réponde. Elle avait envie de balancer ce Pad, de ne plus répondre…peut-être il y avait-il un moyen de bloquer ? Sa mère avait essayé de tracer la localisation de l'expéditeur par le biais des messages…mais malheureusement, le système avait été brouillé.

Sa mère disait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas…

Un nouveau message.

 _Si c'est le cas…rendez-vous demain soir près de la scierie abandonnée, aux alentours de onze heures._

Un rendez-vous…

Puis un dernier.

 _N'emmène pas Fracture. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de discorde._

Puis, plus rien.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Il faudrait que tu installes un antivirus sur ton foutu ordinateur »

Ce n'était pas compliqué. C'était la base, quand même, quand tu achetais un ordinateur, humain ou cybertronien. Denny eut un léger ricanement nerveux, mais Fracture n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il n'avait pas rechargé de la nuit avec toutes ces pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête. Du coup, dès que quelque chose l'irritait, il partait au quart de tour. Pour la énième fois, Fracture lui montra les commandes et Denny suivait ses directives. Au bout d'un temps, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment réparer un PC ? Surtout que cette fois, celui-ci était bloqué. Quelqu'un demandait une rançon pour qu'il retrouve l'accès.

\- Ce n'est pas un virus, c'est un spyware !

\- Même ! Et puis, j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles toujours à la rescousse pour ce genre de chose, grogna le bot violet. Tu ne peux pas appeler un réparateur ?

\- Ça coûte trop cher. Et puis tu n'habites pas loin, lui fit remarquer Denny avec un sourire.

\- Tu devrais me payer.

Fracture poussa un soupir. Au moins, cela lui ferait de la monnaie gagnée.

\- Je n'ai pas de Shanix sur moi, lui rappela l'humain.

Sur ce coup, il marquait un point. Fracture réprima une pique, décidant de ne rien ajouter. Il souhaitait juste quitter le dépôt pour recharger.

A côté, Stingheart paressait, observant la scène avec un léger sourire amusé. De l'autre côté, Windblade était assise sur un banc, penchée sur un Pad. Elle était sûrement en contact avec Chase. Denny porta son attention sur elle, un léger sourire triste.

\- Ce n'est pas évident.

\- De quoi ? demanda Fracture.

\- Les relations à distance. Ils sont assignés à des unités différentes, dans des endroits différents. Je sais ce que cela fait.

Fracture ne montra rien tandis que Denny replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il se contenta de fixer la fembot volante en silence. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec elle…mais dès qu'ils commençaient à échanger sur les relations de chacun, Drift revenait immédiatement sur le tapis.

Dès que son nom était mentionné, Windblade et lui-même se refermaient comme des huîtres. Ils partaient dans des dialogues de sourds.

Il avait laissé tomber, après plusieurs tentatives. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

Il reporta son attention sur Denny qui continuait de pianoter. L'écran afficha maintenant une bombe, suivie d'une tête de mort qui riait. L'humain blêmit tandis Fracture leva les optiques, sans abandonner.

Alors qu'ils continuaient, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Stingheart.

Il repensa aux noms. Airo. Htab.

Il repensa au fait que lui et Night n'étaient pas liés naturellement.

Il l'aurait souhaité…peut-être l'était-il dans une autre vie.

Finalement, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- …Si les parents naturels de tes enfants étaient en vie…comment réagirais-tu ?

Stingheart sursauta. Il se tourna vers le bot violet, surpris. Même Denny s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je pense que tu as déjà compris. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ? répondit Fracture, sans préciser.

Stingheart prit un air pensif.

Il haussa les épaules, un triste sourire sur son visage.

\- Si mes triplés souhaitaient les retrouver…je ne les en empêcherais pas.

Fracture fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Tu laisserais tes triplés partir retrouver des inconnus qui les ont abandonnés ? grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de mes triplés, remarqua Stingheart.

Fracture ne releva rien. Il reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur cuit de Denny.

\- Ils ont tous les droits de rechercher leurs origines, expliqua le bot avec le visage de loup. Tu ne peux pas leur interdire. Je les préviendrais seulement que cela risquerait de leur faire du mal. C'est tout. Ils souhaitent savoir d'où ils viennent et c'est tout à fait légitime.

Oui…

Il pouvait comprendre. Night avait été abandonnée. Elle ignorait tout de son passé…mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas supporter que sa fille ne le laisse tomber pour des étrangers. Même s'il s'agissait de ses géniteurs naturels.

\- Je ne l'accepterais pas…répondit-il.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? le questionna Stingheart.

\- A ton avis ?

\- T'es son parent de spark. Cela devrait compter. Bien sûr qu'elle ne te lâchera pas pour ses parents naturels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et puis, crois-tu que cela soit suffisant pour moi ?

Non, cela ne l'était pas…

Il voulait être le seul dans la vie de Night…la seule figure parentale à laquelle il pouvait se référer…

Le fait qu'il y ait d'autres dans l'histoire…cela le faisait souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Empêcher Night de retrouver ceux qui l'ont créée ?

Ce n'était pas Stingheart qui leva la voix. Il se retourna brusquement. Windblade avait fini de communiquer avec Chase. Elle se tenait derrière eux, fixant froidement le bot violet. Fracture n'afficha rien, soutenant seulement son regard.

\- Si elle souhaite les chercher, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, répondit-elle avec le même ton.

\- Tu ne te mets pas à ma place, rétorqua Fracture.

\- C'est le souhait de Night qui devrait compter, pas le tien.

\- Windblade…fit Denny.

Il sentait la tension entre eux. Il essayait d'apaiser les choses mais cela ne marchait pas. Windblade et Fracture ne détachaient pas leurs optiques l'un de l'autre.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais être seul, lui rappela la fembot volante.

Elle avait le don pour appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Mais Fracture ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- J'ai changé…et je me suis rendu compte qu'être seul ne me convenait plus. Je l'ai appris à la dure.

\- C'est sûr. Tu es le seul ici à avoir appris les choses à la dure.

\- Windblade ! s'écria Stingheart.

Ha non. Il refusait d'entrer dans ce jeu-là. Il se contenta de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur de Denny pour l'ignorer.

\- Estime-toi heureux que tu aies déjà une fille, déclara Windblade en tournant les talons. Que Primus t'ait accordé cela à toi. Plein de parents qui ne peuvent procréer mériteraient d'avoir des enfants.

A toi…

Elle sous-entendait qu'il ne le méritait pas…

Fracture ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il sentit ses poings se serrer. Pour peu, il prendrait l'ordinateur qui refusait de démarrer pour le fracasser au sol. Comme ça, Denny n'aurait plus aucun problème avec.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Jetstorm qui les rejoignit.

Denny et Stingheart s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Fracture l'ignora.

\- J'ai attrapé un spyware, soupira Denny.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Tu ne connais pas la technologie, grogna Fracture, méprisant. Tu ne le saurais pas.

Stingheart le fusilla du regard. Il n'appréciait pas son ton. Fracture s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de s'énerver contre quelqu'un et l'ignorance de Jetstorm l'irritait.

Jetstorm se renfrogna.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi si tu connais tout.

\- Ne commence pas à m'agacer, toi ! lui cria Fracture, montant le ton.

Le Minicon se figea. Fracture n'y accorda pas plus d'attention.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? demanda Stingheart, une fois que Jetstorm se soit éloigné.

Il avait bien une raison…

Mais Fracture ne préférait pas la lui révéler.

A quoi bon ?

* * *

Onze heures moins dix.

A pas de souris, Night sortit de sa chambre. Prudemment, elle jeta un œil en direction de sa mère.

Intérieurement, elle supplia. Faites qu'il soit endormi…

Ou faites qu'il soit éveillé, pour l'empêcher, la dissuader de se rendre au point de rendez-vous…

Parce que c'était une bêtise, ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle le savait.

Mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle ne le saurait jamais. Sa mère l'empêcherait de sortir…ou alors, il l'accompagnerait.

L'expéditeur ne le souhaitait pas.

Sa mère faisait face au mur, lui tournant le dos. Des légers ronflements pouvaient être entendus. Toutefois, Night savait qu'il avait le sommeil léger.

Autant ne pas traîner…doucement, elle ouvrit les portes du garage avant de pénétrer à l'extérieur.

Elle entendit un léger mouvement à l'intérieur.

Pour autant, personne ne la suivit.

Night ne tarda pas et s'éloigna rapidement. Dans son chassis, un laser-gun. Celui de sa mère.

L'individu l'effrayait…même s'il prétendait savoir des choses…

Sa mère lui avait évoqué les dangers…autant ne pas tenter le diable en n'emportant aucune arme.

Elle effectua quelques pas.

Puis, elle se transforma.

* * *

Elle arriva à la scierie.

Il fait nuit noire. Heureusement, ses optiques lui permettaient de percevoir dans l'obscurité. Elle demeura dans son mode véhicule, regardant partout autour d'elle.

Selon Bumblebee, la scierie avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps. Le bot jaune disait que parfois, des humains venaient y monter la garde.

Néanmoins, elle ne croisa personne. Pas même un humain.

Finalement, elle se transforma.

Et attendit.

Elle hésita à sortir son laser-gun. Mais si la personne le voyait, elle risquerait de mal réagir. Mais elle ne sentait pas à l'aise.

Son horloge interne lui indiqua onze heures.

Toujours personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était en retard.

Elle attendit cinq minutes.

Puis dix minutes.

Personne n'apparaissait.

Tout de suite, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un humain. Mais rien.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Night crut à une mauvaise blague. Elle finit par s'éloigner de la scierie, prête à repartir en direction du garage.

En espérant que sa mère ne soit pas réveillé et qu'il ne se mette pas à la chercher en imaginant les pires scénarios.

Il serait furieux s'il découvrait qu'elle avait fait le mur.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Un bruit…comme si on ouvrait un portail.

Tout de suite, elle se retourna.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

C'était un portail…mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un pont-terrestre.

Cela ressemblait à…la lumière n'était pas verte…mais noire et violette…

Elle recula d'un pas.

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

La peur et le regret d'être venue la prit à la gorge.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille…tout de suite…

Mais dès qu'elle se retourna, elle arracha un cri de surprise.

Quelqu'un était déjà là.

Un Cybertronien, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle…

Elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Stingheart, en raison du même mode d'animal…Un loup avec des optiques jaunes…

Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Elle le devinait dans la pénombre.

« Bonjour, Night »

Elle se figea. Il parlait d'une voix douce, d'un ton mielleux.

\- Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mon nom est Steeljaw. Je vois que ton père ne t'a pas parlé de moi, hein ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'insigne.

Un Decepticon.

Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Oui. Tu lui ressembles…admit Steeljaw. Cela peut porter à confusion, même si on sait tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas liés.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il ne bougea pas.

\- Tu cherches des réponses. Je vais t'en donner.

Et brusquement, il se jeta sur elle. Night manqua de crier et l'évita en sautant sur le côté. Steeljaw poussa un rugissement, beaucoup plus fort et sinistre que ceux que poussait Stingheart ou les triplés.

Cela la prit au dépourvu. Steeljaw lui porta un coup de griffe à la jambe. Night l'esquiva de justesse avant de lui balancer un coup de pied pour le faire reculer.

Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe…Il fallait qu'elle parte !

Il fallait qu'elle saisisse son laser-gun. Tout de suite, elle recula davantage pour ouvrir son chassis.

Mais dès qu'elle le saisit, Steeljaw revint à la charge, une lueur meurtrière dans ses optiques.

Elle lui répliqua d'un autre coup de pied mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put le retirer.

Steeljaw lui avait saisi la jambe. Elle tenta de se dégager mais sans qu'elle ne le sache comment, Steeljaw se retrouva derrière elle, rentrant ses griffes dans ses poignets.

Elle hurla, se débattit.

L'horreur l'envahit.

Et Steeljaw ne la lâchait pas. Au contraire, il la poussait.

Il la poussait dans une direction particulière.

\- Non ! hurla Night.

\- Par ici, la sortie.

Night continuait de se débattre. Elle tenta de lui marcher sur le pied mais cela ne fit qu'encourager le loup.

\- Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI !

Un coup de coude…un coup de pied…un uppercut…

Cela ne faisait rien !

Et soudain, Steeljaw la relâcha.

Night se sentit basculer. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais dès qu'elle posa le pied par terre, elle tomba.

Quelque chose l'aspirait. Une force invisible…

Le portail…

Elle tenta de résister, de se raccrocher à quelque chose…une branche d'un arbre, un tronc, quelque chose…

Peine perdue.

Elle ne vit plus que le noir et le violet.

Et son environnement, la scierie, la forêt…tout cela disparut sous ses optiques tandis qu'elle plongeait dans le portail.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le noir de l'espace…

Les étoiles autour d'elle…

Le courant d'air violent qui lui déchirait le visage…

Enfin, elle atterrit. Sur un sol métallique, gris et froid.

Sonnée, sa vision tourna durant quelques minutes. Elle ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Quand enfin, cela s'arrêta, elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Le passage dans le portail avait été rude…

Ce n'était pas un pont terrestre. Clairement pas.

Mais alors…

Night s'assit, observant autour d'elle.

La nuit.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de son environnement habituel. Elle avait l'impression d'être en ville…tout de suite, son premier réflexe fut de se transformer en son mode véhicule. Elle ne voulait pas être aperçue par les humains…

Mais elle oublia bien vite ses craintes.

Ici…

Les buildings étaient beaucoup plus grands. Beaucoup trop grands pour de simples humains…Autour d'elle, les gratte-ciels étaient capables de toucher les étoiles…elle avait une meilleure vue de la Voie Lactée au-dessus d'elle…

Un spectacle magnifique…

Et des portes qui permettraient l'accès à un Cybertronien géant…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit… ?

Mais ce n'était clairement pas la Terre…loin de là.

Elle avait atterri dans une ruelle isolée…Elle finit par se transformer et marcha.

Devant elle, des routes…certaines traversaient les buildings, comme les anneaux d'une planète.

Elle avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve…

Incroyable.

Les pas de Night devinrent plus lents.

Tout était éclairé…c'était comme si la ville était vivante…

Soudain, elle heurta quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle leva le regard.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit un Cybertronien vert, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle…beaucoup plus imposant…

Des optiques rouges…un Decepticon…

« Tu t'es perdue ma belle ? » la questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son ton ne lui plaisait pas. Il paraissait trop sinistre…

Mais pour autant, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait.

Elle devait chercher des réponses…

\- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus confiante.

Le bot haussa un sourcil.

\- A Kaon, bien sûr !

\- …Kaon ?

\- Tu ne connais même pas ta planète ?

Night tiqua.

Elle eut du mal à l'enregistrer…ce pont qu'elle avait traversé…

Il s'agissait d'un pont-spatial ? Qui l'a conduit directement sur Cybertron ?

\- …Non…

Elle se trouvait sur Cybertron… ? Sa planète d'origine ?

Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu visiter, explorer ? Sa mère lui avait promis de l'emmener un jour…

Elle resta sans voix. Le bot esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Surprise ? Tu as besoin de retrouver ton chemin ?

Night sentit brusquement la main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea immédiatement. Tout de suite, elle se demanda si elle possédait encore son laser-gun, si elle ne l'avait pas perdu dans le portail…

Parce que sans cela…

\- Tu te crois où ? gronda le bot avant de la pousser en arrière.

Elle recula, son dos heurtant le mur. Le bot s'avança vers elle, une expression menaçante.

Night réprima un cri d'effroi. Les paroles de sa mère lui revenaient…par rapport au fait que Cybertron n'était pas la Terre…que c'était la loi de la jungle…

Qu'elle n'était plus dans son cocon protecteur…

Sa mère n'était pas présent. Cela aurait été le cas, le bot n'aurait pas duré plus de deux secondes.

\- Tu vas me suivre gentiment !

\- LACHE-MOI !

A toute vitesse, elle chercha du regard son laser-gun. Nulle part ! Le bot l'attrapa par les épaules d'une poigne ferme. Il refusait de la libérer. La terreur la prit, une grande force la posséda. Il fallait qu'elle se défende. Tout de suite, elle attrapa le premier objet à sa portée. Un cube vide d'energon.

Et avant même qu'il n'ajoute autre chose, elle utilisa le cube métallique pour le frapper lourdement à la tête. Il glapit de douleur et cela lui laissa l'opportunité de se dégager. Le cube tomba. Night ne chercha même pas à le ramasser.

Tout de suite, elle se rua hors de la ruelle, les cris du bot après elle. Elle ne chercha pas à se retourner.

Elle devait contacter sa mère…la prévenir…comment lui dire ? « Maman, je suis sur Cybertron, viens me chercher ? »

Elle porta la main à son oreillette.

\- Maman ? appela-t-elle tout en courant.

Pas de réponse. Que des brouillements.

Elle grogna de frustration, réessayant.

\- Maman !

Rien.

Elle réalisa rapidement que dans la chute, son oreillette s'était endommagée.

* * *

« Toujours aucune trace ? »

Dans le dépôt, les Autobots étaient réunis autour de l'unité centrale. Fixit pianotait sur son écran aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ils devaient chercher un signal…Celui de Night…

Fracture grogna de frustration. C'était mieux que de laisser exploser son inquiétude devant tous les Autobots. Mentalement, il avait envie d'écraser la tête de Fixit sur le clavier pour qu'il aille plus vite. Ce n'était pas compliqué de chercher un foutu signal ? Surtout que Night ne devait pas être loin !

Il s'était réveillé seul. Night n'était plus au garage. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela. Il pensait qu'elle était au dépôt. Cela lui arrivait souvent de se lever tôt pour s'y rendre. Mais dès qu'il avait essayé de la contacter par le biais des oreillettes, personne ne lui avait répondu.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois…sans succès.

Il avait paniqué et s'était transformé pour rouler le plus vite possible jusqu'au dépôt.

Personne n'avait vu Night, ce matin.

Bee répétait et re-répétait que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient la retrouver…mais tant que Fracture n'obtiendrait pas des résultats, une piste…rien ne l'apaiserait.

\- ALORS ? hurla-t-il d'impatience.

\- Je cherche, je cherche !

\- Cherche plus que ça ! Tu veux que je fasse le boulot à ta place ?

\- Fracture !

La géolocalisation se lança. La barre de recherche avançait…

Fracture serra les poings.

Mais lorsqu'aucun résultat ne s'afficha, le spark du bot violet s'emballa.

\- Pousse-toi ! lui ordonna Fracture pour se placer devant l'écran.

\- Fracture, calme-toi ! On va la retrouver ! lui fit Strongarm.

\- Il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir son signal ! Tu as mal cherché ! Tu es bon pour la casse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

Il pianota, imitant les mêmes commandes.

Aucun résultat.

Il y avait quelque chose à pirater, à tracer…Cela le rendit hystérique. Fracture leva le poing et manqua de fracasser l'écran. Mais malheureusement, ils en avaient besoin.

Le regard de Windblade…triste ? Compatissant ? En tout cas, son regard le dissuada d'endommager le matériel.

\- Tu peux essayer de chercher dans l'historique ? proposa Sideswipe.

\- Oui. Remonter son parcours, renchérit Alsa.

\- Je vais tenter…

Fixit effectua de nouvelles commandes.

Fracture sentit ses bras trembler. Il ne chercha pas à les cacher.

Enfin, un point apparut sur la carte qui affichait les environs.

Un point rouge qui représentait Night…situé au garage.

Night…

Ce point se déplaça à l'extérieur…puis il prit une route.

Fixit agrandit la carte pour le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent à une scierie de leur connaissance…

La connaissance des Autobots, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'ancien quartier général de Steeljaw…

Et de la connaissance de Fracture, puisqu'il y avait habité un temps…

Le point s'arrêta.

\- Que… ?

Et le point disparut.

En voyant Fixit perdre le signal de Night, Fracture ne put pas contrôler ses émotions plus longtemps. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il sentit quelqu'un le rattraper. Il ne leva pas la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Grimlock.

\- Fracture…

\- …Non…non, je refuse…

Ses épaules tremblèrent.

Lorsqu'on perdait le signal de cette façon…

Cela signifiait deux choses. Qu'on quittait la planète…

Ou qu'on mourrait.

Et à la pensée de cette deuxième hypothèse, Fracture craqua. Sa vue s'embua…

Cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire…

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Night…

Bumblebee répéta qu'ils la retrouveraient…

Fracture se rappela d'un reportage que Denny regardait. Un sur les disparitions d'enfants…il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrive aux Cybertroniens…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à la contacter…son signal avait disparu…

Soudain, une alarme rouge retentit. Cela fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le leader Autobot.

\- Je l'ignore…

Fixit se rapprocha de l'écran.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il y a un intrus ! Cela vient de l'arrière ! L'emplacement des capsules de stase !

\- Quoi ?

\- Stingheart, Berry, allez cacher les enfants ! leur ordonna Slipstream.

Stingheart et Berry ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Chacun prit ses armes…Fracture n'avait pas la tête à traquer un criminel. Il ne pensait qu'à une personne : Night.

Il avait envie de se rendre à la scierie…retracer le parcours qu'elle avait faite…

Il avait envie d'appeler Père Jean…qu'il le rassure…

Toutefois, il resta au dépôt et sortit ses lames.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« De derrière, tu as dit ? »

Tout en courant en direction de l'emplacement des capsules de stase, Bumblebee ordonna à Fixit de fermer les portes. En file indienne, armes sorties, les Minicons s'étant raccrochés à leurs Déployeurs respectifs (Slipstream à Sideswipe, Jetstorm à Strongarm), l'équipe Autobot ne tarda pas à arriver à l'emplacement indiqué. Fracture fermait la marche. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient une tonne.

Si ça se trouve, cet intrus n'était rien du tout…mais vu la réaction des Autobots, il en doutait. Mais il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis.

Peu importe où il se rendait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à Night. Il la voyait partout autour de lui, avec une seule question en tête : où se trouvait-elle ? A la place, que faisaient-ils ? Ils se dépêchaient d'arrêter un intrus au lieu de chercher sa fille ? La fille d'un Decepticon mais qui demeurait leur alliée ?

Qu'elle était belle et compétente, la police Autobot…

Il pouvait les laisser tomber…mais s'il ne les assistait pas, il supposait que les Autobots mettraient trop de temps. Et le temps, il n'en possédait pas !

Et dès l'instant où ils pénétrèrent au sein de l'emplacement, le silence tomba.

Fracture leva le regard. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent en apercevant le responsable.

Les responsables.

Steeljaw, entouré par plusieurs Decepticons…autour d'eux, des capsules de stase étaient ouvertes ou déchirées. De la fumée en émanait.

\- Non ! cria Strongarm, pointant son arme en leur direction.

Steeljaw esquissa un sourire mauvais à leur égard. Il fut bientôt imité par ses camarades. Il y en avait cinq autour de lui, dont certains avec qui Fracture avait travaillé. Thunderhoof, le crabe inutile nommé Clampdown, Underbite, et deux autres. Un bot imposant qui grogna en voyant Grimlock, se frappant les poings l'un contre l'autre. Et un machin avec piques…Fracture entendit le nom de Quillfire prononcé de la bouche de Strongarm.

\- Je veux mon trophée, sale Dinobot ! rugit le bot.

\- Groundpounder…

\- Vous allez immédiatement retourner dans vos foutues capsules de stase ! les avertit Bumblebee en pointant son laser-gun sur le groupe de Decepticons.

\- Je ne crois pas, lieutenant…répondit Steeljaw de sa voix suave habituelle. Je vous conseille de déposer vos armes si vous ne souhaitez pas que cela se termine en bain d'energon.

Cinq contre leur groupe beaucoup plus nombreux ?

Il prévoyait quelque chose…il avait toujours un plan en tête.

\- Hors de question qu'on se rende sans nous battre, Steeljaw ! grogna Windblade.

\- Bain d'energon ! Parlez pour vous ! renchérit Sideswipe.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolés !

Steeljaw se tourna vers ses camarades. Puis, il leur donna l'ordre.

\- Vous avez le feu vert.

Chacun esquissa un sourire ravi.

Et le groupe de Decepticons se jeta sur le leur.

Cela fut tout de suite très rapide. Des piques furent lancées. Elles se propulsaient, émanant de tous les côtés. Chacun fit de son mieux pour les éviter, Strongarm utilisant un débris pour s'en protéger d'un qui manqua de perforer son crâne. Ils devinèrent que le responsable de cette attaque n'était autre que Quillfire. Bumblebee s'en occupa tandis que Sideswipe et Strongarm attaquèrent Thunderhoof à deux, tentant de le piéger en sandwich. Le Decepticon à tête de cerf poussa un rugissement et percuta Sideswipe d'un coup de tête tandis qu'un coup d'épaule éjecta Strongarm au loin. Strongarm déploya Jetstorm pour l'assister. Groundpounder se rua sur Grimlock (après avoir débattu pendant quelques secondes avec Underbite pour savoir qui devait l'attaquer) tandis que le Dinobot était assisté d'Alsa qui déploya Berry à son tour. Quant à Clampdown, Windblade et Stingheart s'en chargeaient…ou plutôt, ils lui courraient après tandis que le crabe demandait pitié. Une fois n'était pas de coutume.

Fracture vit Underbite s'approcher de lui. Le bot violet pointa une lame sous son nez, l'invitant à ne pas avancer plus près.

\- Pourquoi, Fracture ? gronda le rhinocéros.

\- Pourquoi « quoi » ? répliqua le bot violet. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées.

Il y avait une certaine amertume dans le ton d'Underbite. Compréhensible. De toute la meute de Steeljaw, c'était Underbite avec qui Fracture s'était le mieux entendu. Fracture s'en moquait. Depuis le début, il avait mis les choses au clair en disant à Steeljaw qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester avec eux.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Pour les Autobots en plus ! cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un d'eux, lui rétorqua Fracture. Regarde mon insigne. Je suis toujours Decepticon.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te battre à nos côtés !

\- J'ai bien le droit de rester indépendant, non ?

Qu'on ne lui dicte pas sa vie ! Pour qui il devait se battre !

Il avait été chasseur de prime avant de devenir Decepticon…

Underbite gronda. Tout de suite, il l'attaqua. Fracture le laissa venir. Ce n'était qu'une brute qui ne pensait qu'à manger des villes. Alors que le rhinocéros ouvrait la bouche, Fracture sortit son Taser et lui envoya une décharge. Cela piqua le rhinocéros. Pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence, une décharge supplémentaire était nécessaire. C'était ce que Fracture fit sans tarder avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied qui le fit reculer, affaibli.

Le bot violet marcha en sa direction, lames sorties. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre le rhinocéros, il croisa les optiques jaunes de Steeljaw qui se plaça entre eux.

\- Allons, mon frère. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Ce terme le fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Ne m'appelle pas mon frère, grinça le bot violet.

\- Tu me déçois, Fracture. Je pensais qu'on se soutiendrait mutuellement contre les Autobots oppresseurs.

Du calme…de l'aisance…

Digne de Steeljaw.

\- Pourquoi te soutiendrais-je ? Tu n'es rien pour moi !

\- Je t'ai libéré. A nouveau. Pour mener à bien mes plans…

\- T'es juste un énième Decepticon qui souhaite le pouvoir ! J'avais besoin d'un abri après la destruction de mon vaisseau ! Rien de plus ! Je me foutais de ta soi-disant croisade et je m'en fous toujours, d'ailleurs !

Fracture se plaça en position de défense. Steeljaw gardait les mains dans son dos. Grosse erreur…mais peut-être possédait-il une arme ?

\- Je t'ai libéré…avec tes Minicons.

Son spark s'emballa.

\- Ne me parle pas d'eux, l'avertit doucement Fracture.

\- Ils ne sont plus là, aujourd'hui.

Steeljaw marqua une pause.

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils seraient encore présents, si tu étais resté ?

\- La ferme…ne joue pas sur ce terrain avec moi…

\- Il le faut bien, pour que tu comprennes. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Fracture en eut assez et balança un coup de pied, visant la tête de Steeljaw. Toutefois, le loup était un redoutable adversaire. Dès l'instant où Fracture le toucha, il se retrouva propulsé à quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que la lutte continuait autour de lui.

La ferme…la ferme…

Soudain, il remarqua qu'Underbite avait repris du poil de la bête. Par-derrière, il s'avançait vers Slipstream qui essayait de se défendre des assauts de Groundpounder. Berry était à terre. Il voulait l'empêcher de l'approcher…

La bouche d'Underbite s'ouvrit grandement.

Fracture écarquilla les optiques. Se remettant du choc, il se précipita vers Underbite et bondit sur lui avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre au Minicon. Les deux roulèrent ensemble au sol. Fracture se tint au-dessus de lui et leva le bras tenant le Taser.

 _Je veillerai sur Slisptream et Jetstorm…_

C'était ce qu'il voulait…c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé…

Il l'électrocuta à nouveau. Underbite poussa un gémissement de douleur. Fracture lui en envoya une seconde.

\- Fracture, arrête !

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! lui hurla Fracture. J'ai autre chose à faire !

Comme retrouver Night…

Sa vue s'embua à nouveau.

Il finit par frapper le rhinocéros à la place. Encore et encore…

Au loin, Steeljaw s'en était pris à Bumblebee. Classique…le bot qu'il haïssait le plus…Il avait perdu son sourire narquois. Alors qu'il projetait Bumblebee au sol, Fracture le vit regarder les alentours.

Comme s'il attendait l'arrivée de quelque chose…

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un…

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait libéré cinq Decepticons pour affronter un groupe d'Autobots plus nombreux qu'eux ?

Connaissant Steeljaw, cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il ait d'autres cartes dans sa manche.

Steeljaw s'avança vers Bumblebee, griffes en l'air.

Fracture sortit son canon et le pointa sur le Decepticon au visage de loup. Derrière lui, Groundpounder avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Le Dinobot se défendait bien, même s'il était affaibli, au point qu'Alsa dût le soutenir.

\- Dégage, Steeljaw, grogna le bot violet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Fracture ? reprit le loup comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Comme si j'allais te le dire !

\- Ce bot orange, hein ? Quel était son nom, déjà ?

Fracture rechargea le canon à fond.

Oh non. Il était hors de question qu'il mentionne Drift.

\- Tu crois que j'ai changé de camp pour un Autobot ? grogna Fracture.

\- Oh oui. Même toi, tu ne peux pas prétendre l'amour, Fracture. Tu sais…l'amour nous pousse à commettre de grandes choses…dit Steeljaw.

Bien sûr…un speech sur la signification de la vie signé Steeljaw. On aura tout entendu.

\- C'est mon amour pour les Decepticons qui m'a poussé à chercher un sanctuaire pour les accueillir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à les épouser, tes Decepticons, si tu le désires tant !

\- Très drôle…mais parlons de toi, Fracture…ce n'est pas moi qui ait trahi la cause Decepticon en aidant les Autobots…en batifolant avec l'un d'eux…

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

\- …au point d'avoir une fille Autobot…

Le temps s'arrêta autour de Fracture.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Son attention ne se concentra que sur Steeljaw.

\- …Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu une fille…déclara simplement Fracture.

Comment le savait-il ?

Fracture lâcha son canon.

Et comme pris d'une force meurtrière, il se jeta sur Steeljaw pour le plaquer au sol. Steeljaw hurla et se débattit, griffant Fracture au visage. Le bot violet s'en moquait complètement et lui saisit le cou à deux mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea-t-il lentement.

Nouveau coup de griffe. Il lui frôla l'optique, cette fois-ci.

Cela l'aveugla légèrement. Fracture ne lâchait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à NIGHT ? répéta Fracture en resserrant sa prise autour du cou du loup.

Il espérait que cela ne soit pas ce scénario…

Non, non…Steeljaw n'avait pas pu s'en prendre à Night sous prétexte qu'il s'agisse d'une Autobot…

\- …Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tuée…gronda Fracture.

Les optiques de Steeljaw s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Fracture ne détachait pas son regard.

Avec lui…tout était possible…

Mais s'il l'avait tuée…

Fracture se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Foxtrot et à sa famille…après la mort d'Airazor…Drift l'avait convaincu de ne pas céder à la vengeance…

Si Steeljaw ne lui répondait pas, les Autobots seraient obligés de sortir leurs armes pour abattre Fracture s'ils souhaitaient épargner Steeljaw.

Parce que rien ne l'arrêterait…

Fracture libéra une main pour reprendre son Taser.

\- Parle…

Décharge. Hurlement.

\- Parle.

Décharge. Hurlement.

\- Parle !

Décharge. Beaucoup plus forte. Hurlement plus strident.

\- PARLE !

\- Fracture, lâche-le !

Le visage du loup était devenu bleu. Fracture sentait qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il se débattit, hors de lui. Il était comme possédé…

Steeljaw n'avait pas pu tuer Night…

Le loup reprit son souffle. Le spark de Fracture menaçait de sortir de son chassis. Peu importe qui le tenait, Fracture lui écrasa le pied, le bourra de coups de coude pour qu'on le lâche…

Si la réponse était positive, rien ne l'empêcherait de l'atteindre. Rien !

Steeljaw se releva. Il était choqué. Il envoya un regard meurtrier en direction du bot violet.

\- Ta bâtarde est sur Cybertron, si tu souhaites le savoir !

\- QUOI ?

Steeljaw ne répondit pas plus. Il se transforma en son mode véhicule avant de rouler en direction de la sortie du dépôt. Fracture poussa la personne en arrière avant de se transformer à son tour.

\- Fracture, non ! Windblade, suis-le !

Il n'entendit plus rien…

La moto se rua hors du dépôt, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau…

* * *

En hauteur, Windblade ne lâchait pas la moto du regard.

Elle pensait ne jamais avoir vu Fracture rouler aussi aussi vite…

Compréhensible…Steeljaw savait où était située sa fille…

Windblade se rapprocha du sol.

Elle avait perdu Steeljaw. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre Fracture…Sinon, les sparks risqueraient de voler.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tenta d'activer la ligne pour communiquer avec Fracture. Pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise.

Après tout, sa fille était vivante. C'était déjà cela.

\- Fra-

Silence.

Toutefois, quelqu'un parlait.

Une voix inconnue. Une voix masculine.

\- _Nous ne vous avons jamais rien promis._

Windblade fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème ? Des ondes qui se mélangeaient ?

Soudain, elle manqua de laisser échapper un cri de surprise quand elle entendit une voix familière lui répondre.

\- _Vous m'avez promis une armée ! Des Decepticons qui m'assisteraient pour prendre le contrôle du dépôt !_

La voix de Steeljaw…

En communication avec quelqu'un ?

\- _Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles. Nous ne respecterons pas les vôtres, Steeljaw._

\- _Je vous l'ai expédiée par le biais d'un pont spatial !_ répliqua Steeljaw, hors de lui.

Ils parlaient de Night ?

\- _Un pont spatial instable. Pas les bonnes coordonnées. Nous sommes très fâchés._

\- _Vous m'avez trahi !_

\- _Pauvre petit loup perdu…nous vous croyions plus méchant que cela._

Et la conversation se tut.

Windblade ne comprenait pas. Cela la laissa complètement ahurie.

Comment… ?

Brusquement, elle vit que Fracture s'était pris un arbre. Tout de suite, elle redescendit et se transforma.

Le bot violet s'était déjà retransformé. Il tremblait.

\- Fracture ? ça suffit. Laisse-le partir, essaya-t-elle, prenant une voix calme.

Fracture se tenait le visage dans les mains.

Elle hésita. Mais finalement, elle s'approcha de lui, levant la main pour lui toucher l'épaule.

Le poing de Fracture se fracassa sur l'arbre.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Tu en es sûre ? »

De retour au dépôt, Windblade n'avait pas perdu de temps à établir le rapport de la situation à Bumblebee. Notamment la conversation entre Steeljaw et cette personne inconnue qu'elle avait enregistré…C'était une situation urgente. Les optiques du lieutenant s'écarquillèrent à cette information.

\- Tu veux dire que Steeljaw aurait été commandité ?

Windblade répondit par l'affirmative.

\- En échange d'une armée Decepticon qui l'aiderait à libérer ses « frères », il devait envoyer une personne par le biais d'un pont spatial…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Fracture. Ce dernier n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Mais dès qu'un gnome s'était tenu sur son chemin, il avait balancé un coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant se briser contre un mur. Au grand dam de Denny, même si un regard du bot violet l'avait dissuadé de commentaire.

\- Et je pense que cette personne est Night…cela ne peut pas être une autre, compléta Windblade.

\- Tu aurais encore la conversation ? On pourrait demander à Fixit de vérifier l'identité de cet individu. Si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'un autre criminel à bord de l'Alchemor.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Sideswipe s'avança vers Fracture, qui s'était assis sur un banc pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

\- Hé, Fracture. Elle est sur Cybertron. Elle n'est pas perdue, tenta le bot rouge.

Fracture le foudroya du regard.

\- Où, sur Cybertron ? Ma fille a été expédiée dans un pont-spatial instable ! Elle aurait pu être aspirée par un trou noir.

Le message était clair. Pour le bien du responsable, il valait mieux que Fracture ne le retrouve pas.

\- Cra-cra a raison, soupira Windblade. Au moins, elle est vivante.

\- Cybertron est vaste ! Comment la retrouver ? En plus elle ne me répond pas ! cria le bot violet.

\- Peut-être que son oreillette a été endommagée dans la chute, proposa Stingheart.

Alsa croisa les bras.

\- Mais pourquoi Night ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, dit Strongarm. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une personne qui lui en voudrait ?

Fracture se tendit, pensif. Au bout de quelques minutes, il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Qui lui en voudrait ? Elle ne connait personne à part moi, vous et deux autres personnes qui habitent sur Cybertron. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec cela.

\- Qui ? le questionna Bumblebee curieusement.

\- Des connaissances. Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Si ce sont des Decepticons…commença Strongarm.

Elle se tut. Fracture l'invita silencieusement à ne pas continuer. Bumblebee soupira, attendant la réponse de Fixit. Le Minicon ne chômait pas, effectuant toutes les commandes possibles.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea le lieutenant.

\- Non, malheureusement…

Fixit releva le regard vers eux.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace dans la base de données.

\- Je vois.

Fracture serra les poings. Windblade partageait ses pensées. Cela aurait été trop simple.

\- Mais c'est bizarre, fit Fixit.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'intonation de la voix est différente de celle de Steeljaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait ? fit Grimlock.

Fixit croisa les bras, se mordant la lèvre. Cela ne semblait pas bon. Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Que l'autre personne ne paraît pas être un cybertronien.

\- Tu sous-entendrais que c'est un humain ? demanda Bumblebee, sous le choc.

Tout le monde se tut. Sous le coup, personne ne s'y était attendu. Un humain…

\- Un humain ou une autre espèce. Mais clairement pas un Cybertronien.

\- Comment est-ce que Steeljaw pourrait s'allier avec un humain ? grogna Fracture. Il n'y croyait pas.

Steeljaw se fichait complètement de cette espèce, tout comme la plupart des Decepticons d'ailleurs.

Etait-il désespéré au point de faire appel à un humain ? pensa Windblade.

\- Très bien…dans ce cas, je vais contacter l'agent Fowler…je vais lui demander de venir ici. Peut-être saurait-il quelque chose ?

\- L'agent Fowler ? répéta Russell.

\- De l'équipe Prime, précisa Bumblebee avec un sourire. De Jasper.

\- Cool ! Un autre membre de l'équipe Prime à rencontrer ! s'extasia Strongarm.

\- Heu…c'est un humain, cette fois, lui fit remarquer Sideswipe.

Cela ne freina pas l'enthousiasme de Strongarm. Pour être honnête, Windblade était également curieuse. Fracture ne réagissait pas. Il semblait s'en moquer mais c'était comme s'il leur laissait carte blanche pour retrouver Night.

* * *

Le pont terrestre apparut à la nuit tombée. Devant les portes du dépôt, Bumblebee et son équipe attendaient avec impatience. Lorsqu'un humain apparut, vêtu d'un costard cravate, Bumblebee perdit son sérieux et l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Agent Fowler !

\- Ravi de te revoir, Bumblebee, répondit Fowler en lui rendant son sourire. Tu as bien changé.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas changé.

\- Agent Fowler !

Strongarm se rua en sa direction. Fowler lui tendait la main en guise de politesse et Strongarm se mit à la lui secouer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un hochet. Passé la surprise, la douleur apparut sur le visage de l'agent.

\- Héhé, calme-toi, Strongarm, la prévint Bumblebee en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Hé bé…je vois que les Autobots ont toujours leurs manières, toussa Fowler, se tenant la main comme si un train était passé dessus.

\- Comment va June ? l'interrogea Bumblebee avec un sourire.

Personne ne connaissait cette June…mais Fowler se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

\- Héhé…tout va bien. Elle…elle est enceinte.

\- Sérieusement ? s'écria Bumblebee. Bon sang ! Jack doit être ravi !

\- Haha, à qui le dis-tu ? On ne pensait pas que cela nous arriverait, ricana l'agent.

L'expression du bot jaune changea. Un sourire tendre et nostalgique s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Et Raf ?

\- Il se pourrait que tu le vois bientôt, si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble comme autrefois, répondit Fowler.

\- Je vois…

Fowler prit une inspiration.

\- Bon, les retrouvailles sont finies. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Merci l'humain, pensa Fracture. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps.

\- On aimerait que tu écoutes un message et que tu fasses une reconnaissance vocale, l'informa Bumblebee.

\- Ah, au fait…je ne suis pas seul.

\- Pardon ?

Fowler s'écarta. Une autre personne émana du portail à son tour. Il s'agissait d'une humaine. Cette fois-ci, Bumblebee ne réagit pas. Visiblement, lui non plus ne la connaissait pas. La dame paraissait un peu plus âgée que Fowler. Des cheveux gris, une mâchoire carrée, un uniforme similaire à l'agent Fowler…Fowler lui fit un signe avant de se tourner vers l'équipe.

\- Il s'agit d'une de mes supérieures. Bumblebee, je te présente l'agent Marie Jones.

\- Heu…Enchanté, fit Bumblebee en guise de réponse.

L'agent ne lui répondit pas. Aucun sourire. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise de la présence de robots aliens devant elle. Fowler haussa les épaules, l'air compatissant.

\- Elle a suivi de loin l'équipe Prime, dans le passé…Tous mes supérieurs connaissent déjà votre existence.

\- Je vous pensais plus grands que cela, commenta l'agent Jones, d'un ton sec.

Bumblebee écarquilla les optiques. Fracture grimaça. Super présentation.

\- Bon, on est là pour bavarder ? Ou pour travailler ? dit l'humaine.

\- Génial…soupira Sideswipe en se frottant l'arrière du casque.

\- Suivez-moi…

* * *

 _Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles. Nous ne respecterons pas les vôtres, Steeljaw._

 _Pauvre petit loup perdu…nous vous croyions plus méchant que cela._

Tout en repassant les phrases du dialogue, Fowler et Jones avaient activé le programme de reconnaissance vocale sur leur ordinateurs portables.

Un bip se fit entendre. Jones cliqua sur une fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Fowler.

\- Il l'a identifié.

\- Fais-moi voir cela…

Une image apparut sur un écran. Celle d'un humain qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Les Cybertroniens se rapprochèrent pour mieux observer. Il s'agissait d'un humain, l'âge mûr, des cheveux rouges, des yeux verts…

Un regard glaçant. Fracture le connaissait, ce regard.

Celui d'un homme capable de tuer.

\- Il s'appelle Chris Marshall, leur annonça Fowler. Un mandat international a été lancé contre lui.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Braquage à main armée. Il a abattu deux flics, grogna Jones.

Fracture croisa les bras. Il ne connaissait pas ce gars.

Pourquoi se retrouverait-il en compagnie de Steeljaw ?

Pourquoi ordonnerait-il que Night soit envoyée sur Cybertron ?

\- Cela ne tient pas la route, déclara Fracture. Cela ne peut pas être lui.

Fowler et Jones se tournèrent vers lui.

L'agent porta son regard sur l'insigne de Fracture. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, choqué. Fracture le remarqua et ne chercha pas à le cacher. A quoi bon ?

\- Pourquoi un Decepticon se trouve-t-il avec vous ? les interrogea Fowler, s'adressant à Bumblebee.

Allez…ça continue, pensa Fracture. Il allait devoir se justifier auprès de toutes les connaissances des Autobots ? Quoiqu'il s'y attendait.

Bumblebee soupira. Le bot violet devinait qu'il cherchait ses mots pour expliquer.

\- …C'est compliqué, lâcha Bumblebee. C'est un chasseur de prime. Il nous assiste, de temps en temps…

\- C'est un Decepticon !

\- Sans blague ? grogna Fracture.

\- Oui mais…on se disait qu'il pouvait nous être utile, répondit le lieutenant.

Jones se redressa. Elle fixa Fracture durement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Elle le devrait, pourtant.

\- Un criminel qui vous assiste ? La société cybertronienne est encore pire que ce que je pensais, commenta-t-elle.

\- Marie…

\- C'est Agent Jones, William ! le corrigea sèchement l'humaine.

Fracture se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver, alliée des Autobots ou pas.

\- Parce que vous connaissez quelque chose à la société cybertronienne ? lui rétorqua le bot violet.

\- Oh ça, oui ! Elle est comme la société humaine, en pire !

Bumblebee se plaça devant Fracture et l'agent Jones. Au cas où l'idée de l'écraser jaillirait dans l'esprit de Fracture.

\- Ecoutez, faites-nous confiance. On a nos raisons de lui demander de l'aide, fit le bot jaune.

\- Un criminel reste un criminel, cracha l'Agent Jones. Chris Marshall a abattu mes collègues. Jamais je ne lui demanderai de nous assister, même si c'était le dernier homme sur Terre !

\- Je m'en fous de votre vie, rétorqua Fracture.

\- Les criminels doivent être derrière les barreaux ! continua-t-elle. Ou alors, sur la chaise électrique !

C'est ça, c'est ça…La grand-mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne toucherait pas Fracture.

\- Dites ce que vous voulez pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, répliqua le bot violet. Moi, ça m'est égal. Je veux seulement retrouver ma fille.

\- Ah ! Parce que vous avez une fille en plus ? cria l'Agent Jones. Bravo ! Belle éducation !

La ferme…

\- Vous savez, les gens comme vous ne mériteraient même pas d'être parents. Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir un enfant !

Fracture tiqua. Il se sentit bouillir. Pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Juger sans connaître ?

Tout de suite, Windblade l'attrapa par les deux bras pour le faire reculer. Les mots faisaient mal. Même si Fracture essayait de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une humaine complètement siphonnée…Au moins, Fowler paraissait plus amical.

\- Heu…Revenons au sujet initial, voulez-vous ? fit Fowler, jetant un regard d'avertissement à sa supérieure.

\- En tout cas, Fracture a raison sur un point, dit Strongarm. Je vois mal Steeljaw demander de l'aide à un humain.

\- Surtout qu'un humain ne peut commander d'armée Decepticon, renchérit Bumblebee.

Fowler hocha la tête, l'air grave.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il travaillerait avec quelqu'un ? Un Cybertronien ?

\- Peut-être, dit Bumblebee. C'est à prévoir. Mais je vois mal un humain mener Steeljaw à la baguette.

\- Pareil…

Fowler referma son ordinateur.

\- De toute façon, on a une piste…si on attrape Chris Marshall, on pourra en savoir plus. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Mais s'il se trouve ici, on va devoir s'installer temporairement.

Denny haussa les épaules.

\- Hé bien…Nous avons une chambre d'amis au dépôt.

\- Je prendrais l'hôtel, grogna Agent Jones.

Insecte, pensa Fracture. Il finit par se dégager et se dirigea vers la sortie du dépôt.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'appela Windblade.

\- …Au garage. J'ai besoin de me calmer.

Si l'autre vermine ne se la fermait pas, il risquait de s'emporter. Il préférait s'éloigner.

Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ou d'un Cybertronien…pour l'heure, ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Il devait trouver Night…la mettre en sécurité…Sur Cybertron, elle risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Si Night était sur Cybertron, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés…

Il ignorait où elle se trouvait précisément sur Cybertron…mais il était hors de question qu'il demeure sur Terre plus longtemps.

Il avait fouillé partout au garage…n'importe quel gadget qui pourrait lui servir à tracer le signal de Night…mais l'ennui était qu'il n'avait pas pensé à poser un traceur sur Night. A l'origine, il pensait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Grosse erreur…les gadgets étaient toujours nécessaires.

Cette inattention l'énerva davantage. Il frappa le mur d'un violent coup de poing, faisant voler le Pad posé sur sa table de nuit. L'objet s'écroula sur le sol. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se rappela les méditations conseillées par Drift. Pour résoudre un problème, il fallait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Night.

Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il était trop agité à l'heure actuelle. Trop perturbé, déchaîné pour dénicher une solution.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, fermant les optiques. Il inspira. Il expira. Le calme ne venait pas. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il sentit ses épaules tendues se détendre légèrement, redescendant…

Il recommença.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il ouvrit les optiques.

Quelque chose…une idée lui effleura l'esprit.

Il se redressa. Tout de suite, il ramassa le Pad pour le rallumer. Sans un mot, il se connecta.

Malheureusement, il ne possédait pas les coordonnées de Nightingale. Toutefois, il connaissait une autre personne susceptible de l'aider.

Un bref sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Cela faisait quand même longtemps, même s'ils avaient gardé contact.

La communication se mit en place.

Il attendit quelques minutes…

Enfin, le visage de la fembot verte apparut sur son Pad. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

« _Fracture ! Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas parlés._

\- Bonjour, Esmeral. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, lui répondit Fracture.

\- _Pas du tout._

Il aurait souhaité être davantage aimable, mais l'heure n'était pas à la politesse. Il fallait qu'il aille à l'essentiel. D'ailleurs, aux vues de son expression, Esmeral semblait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Selon la caméra filmant l'environnement autour d'elle, Fracture devina qu'elle se situait à son Temple.

Une légère nostalgie le saisit, le souvenir de la découverte du Temple de Caminus refaisant doucement surface.

Ses mots sur les mondes parallèles…la réincarnation…

Le souvenir de Drift qui l'enlaçait…lors de leur seule nuit ensemble…

Fracture sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Night est sur Cybertron, expliqua-t-il.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Elle s'est apparemment retrouvée dans un guet-apens. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui s'est passé. Je vais la chercher mais j'ignore où elle se trouve…

Il poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas précisément demander de service…mais il savait qu'Esmeral ne le jugerait pas.

\- En tout cas…le temps que j'arrive sur Cybertron…peux-tu essayer de tâter le terrain et retrouver sa trace ? Cela m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de me supplier…_

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- _Tu sais que…je peux difficilement te dire non, Fracture._

\- Merci…cela m'arrangerait. Je prends un vaisseau et tu me tiens informé.

\- _Bien sûr._

Sa voix…l'apaisa.

Fracture ferma les optiques durant quelques secondes.

\- _Fracture ?_ fit Esmeral, toujours en ligne.

Fracture ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit son chassis pour fouiller dedans.

Il l'a gardé. Le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert.

Le spark…entouré de flammes…

Le symbole du Chemin de la Flamme…

\- Il ne m'a jamais quitté, lui déclara Fracture.

Esmeral exprima un sourire bienveillant.

\- _Je suis heureuse qu'il te tienne au spark._

\- C'est peut-être ça qui m'a permis d'avancer…avec Night.

Après tout, il l'appelait comme ça, sans prévenir…pour lui demander un service.

Il fallait bien qu'il exprime sa gratitude.

Esmeral hocha la tête.

\- _J'espère qu'on se croisera sur Cybertron._

\- Dès que j'aurais retrouvé ma fille…Oui. Peut-être que je viendrais te rendre visite.

\- _J'en serais ravie._

Effectivement, cela se voyait sur son visage.

\- _Allez,_ le coupa doucement Esmeral. _Elle t'attend._

\- A bientôt.

Il coupa la communication.

* * *

« Tu souhaites emprunter le vaisseau ? » répéta Bumblebee, fronçant les sourcils.

Fracture hocha la tête.

\- Ai-je besoin de te supplier ? Je te le rendrais, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

De toute façon, il pouvait essayer. Fracture l'enverrait paître. Ou alors, il n'aurait qu'à le subtiliser durant la nuit. Il ne l'empêcherait pas.

Autour d'eux, il remarqua que les deux agents étaient partis. Y compris la morue. Tant mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…mais tu parviendras à le piloter seul ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois que je suis débile ?

Bumblebee leva les optiques.

\- C'est juste que ce n'est pas le même type de vaisseau auquel tu as l'habitude. C'est tout.

\- Un vaisseau est un vaisseau. J'apprendrais sur le tas.

\- Je serais plus tranquille si tu n'y allais pas seul.

\- On ne me fait toujours pas confiance, hein ?

Le bot jaune se tendit légèrement. Bien sûr, comme s'ils allaient faire confiance à un Decepticon…

Même après ces années…

\- Dans ce cas, l'un de nous va t'accompagner, déclara le lieutenant Autobot. De plus, une aide ne sera pas de trop. Vous irez plus vite à chercher Night.

Sur ce point, Fracture admettait qu'il avait raison.

Il fallait seulement trouver la personne…Grimlock était le plus préférable. Autant il risquait de perdre patience avec les gamineries et stupidités de Sideswipe, autant cela risquerait d'être ennuyeux avec Strongarm…Bien sûr, Bumblebee n'abandonnerait pas son équipe.

Bumblebee se tourna vers ses camarades Autobot. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur Windblade. Fracture se raidit légèrement. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Windblade… ? Cela te dérangerait de l'accompagner ? la questionna Bumblebee.

L'aviatrice n'était pas franchement enchantée. Pour autant, elle accepta presqu'immédiatement.

\- Si cela nous permet de retrouver Night…

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, le vaisseau est à vous. Tenez-nous informés si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Blablabla…

De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas aux jérémiades. Le vaisseau était assez grand. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de se croiser toute la journée.

Windblade hocha la tête et enlaça Strongarm.

\- A plus, Windy ! lui souhaita Sideswipe.

\- Faites attention, dit la policière.

\- Bien sûr…

Elle leur fit un signe de la main. Après un dernier échange de mots, Windblade suivit Fracture jusqu'au vaisseau. Son sourire disparut.

\- Tu souhaites partir maintenant ?

\- Non…j'avais envie d'attendre, tu vois, grogna légèrement Fracture, sarcastique.

Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Windblade soupira, les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrant devant eux.

* * *

Night courrait.

Après avoir roulé plusieurs heures sur une route qui ne menait nulle part, Night s'était retransformée.

Epuisée, elle s'appuya contre un building, vérifiant à droite et à gauche.

Elle n'osait pas s'arrêter…elle avait peur de recroiser l'un de ces types comme celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans cette ruelle où elle avait atterri.

Mais en même temps, elle avait faim. Elle était exténuée…et elle ignorait où elle dormirait. Elle pouvait essayer de dormir sous un abri mais…était-ce risqué ?

Kaon…

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, essayant de se calmer.

Un bot passa devant elle.

« S'il vous plait » l'appela-t-elle, « j'ai faim… »

Le bot lui adressa un grognement.

\- Ne viens pas m'emmerder, minable.

Il disparut. Night soupira, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

Où pouvait-elle aller ? Et sans Shanix, d'ailleurs…

Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix joyeux provenant de l'un des bâtiments. Doucement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Des bots qui buvaient des cubes…certains dansaient…

Un bar…

Night baissa la tête. Si elle n'avait aucun Shanix, on ne l'accepterait pas.

Soudain, ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Un bar…

Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui en tenait un !

Elles pourraient peut-être l'aider…

Tout de suite, elle demanda aux divers passants qu'elle croisa.

Le bar de Nightingale…

Où pouvait-elle le trouver ?

Finalement, un bot s'arrêta devant elle. Il se gratta le menton, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, il lui pointa une direction. A dix kilomètres de là.

Night poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dix kilomètres…c'était faisable.

\- Merci ! Merci ! répéta-t-elle tout en s'inclinant.

\- De rien, mon gars.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Gars ? Il était myope ou quoi ?

Finalement, elle décida de ne rien relever. Tout de suite, elle se transforma pour revenir sur la route.

Dix kilomètres…

Elle en connaissait une qui serait certainement surprise.

Et que Night serait ravie de voir.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Même si ce fut plus long que ce qu'elle ne pensa, un grand immeuble se dessina bientôt devant elle. Il faisait nuit. La plupart des lumières de l'immeuble étaient éteintes. Seule l'entrée était éclairée. Quand Night se transforma, elle entendit de la musique émaner de l'intérieur. Des Cybertroniens entraient et sortaient. Quand l'un d'eux passa près d'elle, elle remarqua ses optiques rouges briller dans l'obscurité. Un autre le suivit peu après, arborant fièrement les optiques bleues et l'insigne Autobot.

Elle eut un bref sourire. Cela la rassura légèrement. Même si Kat répétait que c'était souvent tendu entre les deux factions, le bar de Nightingale accueillait tout le monde.

Cela la conforta légèrement, surtout quand elle pensait à l'ancien conflit sur Cybertron, à sa mère Decepticon et à ses amis Autobots qui se toléraient, sans se lier davantage.

Elle s'avança doucement vers l'entrée. De l'extérieur, elle remarqua que le bar était bondé. Toutes les tables étaient prises, et une bonne partie des clients dansaient sur la piste. L'heure de pointe, apparemment. Elle prit une inspiration et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Derrière le bar, elle tenta de repérer un optique rouge. N'importe lequel. Elle la discerna derrière une queue de clients qui attendaient, chacun leur tour, leurs cubes. Nightingale passait d'un bout du comptoir à un autre, les bras chargés d'energon. Aux vues de ses mimiques, elle paraissait débordée et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Night croisa les bras. Comment arrivait-elle à gérer ce bar seule, d'une main de fer ? Elle n'aurait pas la motivation. Surtout que son rythme de travail était assez houleux. Night décida de s'asseoir dans un coin, attendant son tour. Elle avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était en compagnie de personnes qu'elle connaissait. Peu importait, c'était toujours plus sécurisé ici que dehors, dans une rue déserte où elle pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé ! »

Soudain, parmi le brouhaha des clients, elle entendit des cris à proximité. Night fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un bot d'une large corpulence se leva de table. Il était de dos et Night ne discerna pas bien son interlocuteur. En tout cas, le ton monta.

« Non seulement vous accueillez des Autobots mais en plus, vous n'êtes même pas fichues de faire votre travail correctement ? A moins que votre seul globe ne soit pas suffisant pour voir ce que vous servez !

Un seul globe…

Night s'avança pour observer de plus près.

\- Ecoutez, je vais rapporter ça au comptoir, balbutia une voix familière.

Elle se figea en la reconnaissant.

Le bot grogna.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Comme si la Guerre n'avait pas été suffisante, il faut qu'on donne du travail à des foutues incompétents ! Des cyclopes, en plus !

Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Night sentit ses poings se serrer.

\- Je vous en rapporte un autre…proposa-t-elle, sur le même ton.

\- Mais rien du tout ! brailla le bot. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne devrait même pas autoriser des cyclopes à avoir un métier !

Elle continua de s'incliner, exprimant ses regrets avec le langage corporel. Night ne comprenait pas. D'accord, elle la connaissait calme et réservée mais comment pouvait-elle le laisser la traiter comme ça ? Idiot xénophobe…elle y avait déjà assisté sur Terre, en observant certains humains…mais même sur Cybertron, ils existaient. Pendant un instant, Night eut envie d'intervenir. Il pensa à sa mère. S'il avait été présent, son poing se serait enfoncé dans le visage du bot mécontent. Elle eut l'idée de l'imiter, de combler son absence…

Il avait attaqué la mauvaise personne…

Finalement, le client la laissa repartir et tout de suite, Night la suivit jusqu'au bar. Elle se glissa doucement derrière elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna abruptement, surprenant légèrement la fembot orange.

\- Qu'est-ce-NIGHT !

La reconnaissance fut immédiate. Night n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plateau que Kat tenait se renversa, tous les cubes se fracassant au sol, l'energon répandant à leurs pieds.

Oups. Elle avait commis une boulette en la prenant par surprise. Night afficha un grand sourire gêné, se frottant le casque.

\- Hello, ma belle !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Primus !

Kat posa le plateau. Night crut un instant qu'elle allait la réprimander. Mais à la place, Kat l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'étreindre chaleureusement.

\- Ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues en vrai !

\- Moi de même !

Probablement le seul point positif de cette mésaventure…Son spark accélérant légèrement, Night posa les mains dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Sérieusement…je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais sur Cybertron ! gloussa la cyclope.

\- Pour te dire la vérité…moi non plus. Du moins, pas maintenant.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Un autre client l'appela. Night et Kat baissèrent le regard vers les débris de cubes d'energon.

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard…fit Kat avant de se baisser pour ramasser et nettoyer. Va t'installer si tu le souhaites. Je t'apporte quelque chose.

\- Mais non, je vais t'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

A son ton, Night devinait que Kat redoutait une autre catastrophe. Pour autant, Night se sentait mal de rester là sans rien faire, à la voir travailler et se faire rabaisser par les clients. Nightingale ne s'en sortait pas mieux non plus.

\- Je t'assure, insista Night. Je vais te filer un coup de main.

\- Ça ira, c'est toujours comme ça.

\- C'est toujours comme ça aussi, les xénophobes gratuits ?

Night la suivit tandis que son amie rejoignait le comptoir pour servir un nouveau cube au client. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le resservir, Night l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'apporte ma petite touche personnelle…

La fembot orange tendit le bras vers l'un des produits qu'elle avait remarqué. Une petite bouteille jaune. Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique, se rappelant d'une anecdote où, au temps où elles étaient jeunes et innocentes, Heart Axe et elle avaient « malencontreusement » glissé le contenu d'une fiole similaire dans le cube de Ratchet. Les résultats avaient été non équivoques.

\- Night ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! l'arrêta Kat.

\- Il sera un peu malade mais il n'en mourra pas, ricana Night.

\- Mais c'est un client ! On ne peut pas le traiter comme ça !

\- Le client est roi ? Oui, Denny le répète tout le temps. Mais sur Terre, il existe quelque chose qu'on appelle le karma. Si tu traites les autres comme des pièces détachées, tu recevras le même traitement en retour.

Kat protesta mais Night ne l'écouta pas et versa le contenu dans le cube. Elle lui esquissa un sourire charmeur.

\- On ne touche pas à ma princesse, c'est tout.

\- Toi alors…

\- C'est indolore. Allez. Je viendrais t'aider après.

Kat soupira. Bizarrement, elle n'insista pas davantage et Night comprit qu'elle l'avait convaincue. Kat finit par rapporter le cube au client mécontent qui la remercia avec une énième remarque sur son globe rouge. Night observa la scène de loin, les bras croisés.

Patience, patience. Continue pendant qu'il est encore temps, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Night était assise à une table, face à Nightingale. Elle se passa la main sur le front, épuisée. Mine de rien, aider à servir les clients avait été beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait du mal à croire que Kat et Nightingale faisaient cela tous les jours. Lorsque cette dernière l'avait reconnue, elle avait d'abord cru que Fracture était venu leur rendre visite sur Cybertron. Mais quand Night lui avait révélé que non, qu'elle était seule, l'inquiétude de la mère de Kat avait été évidente. Quelques heures plus tard, le service se termina. Une fois que tous les clients eurent quitté les lieux, Nightingale verrouilla les portes, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dehors pour vérifier que les ruelles étaient bel et bien désertes. Selon Kat, les cambrioleurs étaient monnaie courante dans ce quartier.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elles trois dans le bar. Même si l'atmosphère était plus paisible, Night devinait à l'avance qu'on allait lui demander des explications.

« …Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, s'excusa Night. C'est juste que…je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Elle eut peur que Nightingale lui dise qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle et qu'elle devrait partir. Night repensa à l'individu qu'elle avait croisé à son arrivée et cette pensée la fit frémir, un pincement lui prenant au spark. Pour autant, la mère de Kat ne fit rien de tel. Son ton était calme, sans aucun jugement, même si elle ne cachait pas son inquiétude.

\- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue ici, la rassura-t-elle doucement.

\- Merci.

\- Toutefois, j'aimerais des explications. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Bien sûr…c'était compréhensible. Night se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle ignorait par où commencer.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Fracture ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle croyait qu'elle avait fait une fugue ? Night le démentit tout de suite.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je…je ne sais pas moi-même. J'étais sur Terre et la seconde d'après, je traverse un portail et…je me retrouve ici.

\- Un portail ?

Nightingale et Kat s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as traversé un pont-spatial ? la questionna Kat.

\- Un pont-spatial ? répéta Night.

Elle ignorait qu'il en existait. Des portails reliant la Terre à Cybertron…cela ne courrait pas les rues. Les Autobots utilisaient toujours un vaisseau pour se rendre d'une planète à une autre.

\- Les ponts-spatiaux ne sont généralement pas autorisés, déclara Nightingale.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention de le traverser ! se défendit Night. On m'y a poussée !

\- On t'a poussée ?

Finalement, elle décida de tout raconter. Tout reprendre depuis le début…c'était la seule façon d'être le plus clair possible. Elle leur parla du Pad. Des messages envoyés dessus. De la révélation sur ses origines. Que sa mère l'avait, en réalité, adoptée. Du rendez-vous. Des noms. Et de cet individu avec un visage de loup.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit, ses hôtes restèrent sans voix, évidemment choquées.

\- Tu souhaitais retrouver tes parents naturels ? la questionna Nightingale.

Son ton fut plus compréhensible. Plus doux que précédemment.

Night mit un temps avant de répondre.

Elle l'ignorait elle-même.

\- Je…mettez-vous à ma place. On m'envoie des noms qui sortent de nulle part. Airo et Htab. Des noms précis, spécifiques…je…C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée de me rendre à ce rendez-vous, sans en parler à ma mère mais…à ce moment-là, j'étais confuse ! Je cherchais des réponses !

Elle marqua une pause.

En réalité, elle s'était faite avoir…comme une débutante, dirait sa mère.

\- J'ignorais que…c'était un piège.

\- Tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontrée en vrai, répondit Nightingale, sans aucune réprimande dans son ton.

\- Je le sais…mais si j'en avais parlé à ma mère je…je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais su.

Night se recroquevilla.

\- En fait, on m'a bernée. J'ignore pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'en est-on pris à moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyée ici ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commis quelque chose de mal…loin de là…

Un silence tomba sur la tablée. Nightingale détourna la tête, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose. Mais il était difficile de lire ses pensées.

Finalement, elle reprit.

\- Je l'ignore, Night. On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens…mais ce que je peux te dire est que l'abandon était fréquent durant la guerre et…beaucoup de personnes ont profité de la soif de réponses des enfants pour en tirer profit…en se faisant passer pour leurs vrais parents.

Cette hypothèse lui fit mal.

Airo…Htab…

Elle s'était sentie liée à ces deux noms.

Mais ce n'était pas une personne qui prétendait être son géniteur…Mais qui connaissait son géniteur.

Qui connaissait des choses…

Cet individu…ce bot au visage de loup…que cherchait-il ?

Nightingale se leva.

\- En tout cas…je vais contacter Fracture. Je vais l'informer que tu es là. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle. En attendant, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher.

Kat opina du chef. Night ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de sécurité, de cocon qu'elle avait perdue en arrivant sur Cybertron…

\- Merci. Je vous en suis reconnaissante, sourit Night en s'inclinant.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Nightingale d'une voix douce et maternelle. C'est normal.

* * *

« Tu vas partager ma chambre. »

Night s'étira, avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ton lit ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Dis donc !

Kat soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elles, Night s'allongea sur le lit en question. Dehors, le noir complet, la lumière des lampadaires éclairant faiblement les rues.

Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle y était encore…

\- Fracture ne va pas perdre de temps à venir te récupérer, déclara Kat pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais...

Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle pensait.

\- …mais j'ai du mal à croire que…ces noms ne soient pas liés à moi, fit Night, le ton sombre.

\- Night…

Kat s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as entendu ma mère…Moi aussi, au début, je pensais que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Au moins, cela m'a permis de découvrir que Fracture n'était pas mon géniteur naturel.

Ni Drift, d'ailleurs…

Si cela avait été le cas…Night ne se sentirait pas aussi confuse. Aussi perdue.

\- Mais dans ce cas, qui sont mes géniteurs naturels ?

\- Tu penses réellement que cet Airo et cette Htab le soient ? la questionna Kat. Mais si cela se trouve, il s'agit de faux noms.

\- Peut-être !

Elle déglutit, réalisant qu'elle avait levé le ton. Elle se radoucit immédiatement.

\- Peut-être…mais imagine qu'ils ne le soient pas. Que cet Airo et cette Htab soient mes parents…Le loup m'a avouée que…Je découvrirais des réponses. J'ignorais ce qu'il entendait par là.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Et qu'il connaissait Fracture.

\- Night, cela peut être dangereux…

\- Je sais.

Cela pouvait être dangereux…

\- Mais je souhaite seulement savoir si c'est vrai…Sinon, j'abandonne. Mais tu me connais. Cela va me travailler durant des jours. Je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose sans avoir essayé. Au moins, connaître cet Airo et cette Htab…qu'ils soient morts ou pas.

Elle doutait que sa mère lui apporte des réponses fiables. Lorsqu'elle lui avait montré le message, il semblait légitimement ne rien connaître non plus.

A moins qu'il ne lui ait cachée la vérité ? Comme il lui avait cachée son adoption ?

Kat laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Finalement, elle se rapprocha d'elle.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, si tu le souhaites, je t'aiderais…du moins, le temps que tu resteras ici. Parce que tu avais essayé de chercher des réponses seule et cela t'a mis en danger…

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le spark de Night.

\- Merci, ma belle ! s'écria-t-elle avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

\- Tant que ce ne sont pas des coups foireux…

\- Moi, des coups foireux ? ricana Night, l'air innocent.

Le soulagement la reprit. Elle se détacha doucement de Kat.

\- Hé ! Même si je cherche des réponses, cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas profiter de mes vacances, sourit Night.

\- Tes vacances ?

\- Sur Cybertron ! Depuis le temps que je voulais m'y rendre ! Je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter !


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

La profondeur de l'espace se dessina devant ses optiques.

La Terre était encore dans le paysage, mais à présent, elle se dressait loin derrière eux. Assis sur le siège, Fracture avait enclenché le pilote automatique qui se contentait bêtement de suivre la trajectoire indiquée par les coordonnées. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pourraient rencontrer un autre vaisseau au petit bonheur la chance. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de pirates, mais dans ce cas, Fracture et Windblade étaient largement capables de se défendre.

Il soupira. Le silence commençait à le peser. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis le début du voyage. Même si Fracture était surveillé (il le sentait, même quand elle se situait dans une pièce différente), Windblade profitait de chaque opportunité pour s'éclipser. Sinon, elle passait son temps sur un Pad ou sur autre chose et ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Fracture préférait jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ici pour passer des vacances sur Cybertron ou pour devenir amis.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Sa fille. Night ne quittait jamais son esprit. Au moins, elle était sur Cybertron. Esmeral avait répondu à l'appel de Fracture et était en route pour la chercher de son côté. Mais même s'ils avaient une chance de la retrouver, ils ignoraient par où commencer. Et ce n'était pas parce que la Guerre avait cessé sur Cybertron que Night était en sécurité. Loin de là. La pourriture existait encore. Fracture savait les reconnaître mieux que personne.

Normal, puisqu'il était lui-même une pourriture.

Et le fait que Night puisse tomber sur l'une d'entre elles le rendait malade…Fracture sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Il pensa mettre de la musique, pour le détendre.

Mais les portes se rouvrirent sur Windblade. Fracture se renfrogna. Quel honneur pour lui qu'elle fasse acte de sa présence, pensa-t-il amèrement. Toutefois, il demeura muet.

L'aviatrice se dirigea vers lui. Son Pad à la main, son attention était portée sur lui. Fracture se retourna vers elle. Un faible espoir l'envahit. Peut-être avait-elle contacté les Autobots ?

Peut-être avaient-ils des nouvelles de Night ? Peut-être avaient-ils retrouvé sa trace ?

« …L'équipe s'est répartie les tâches, lui annonça-t-elle. Fowler et Jones se chargent de Chris Marshall. Les Autobots se lancent à la poursuite de Steeljaw.

C'était tout ? Cette incroyable nouvelle ?

Fracture ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa déception.

\- …C'est cool, répondit-il d'un ton bas.

Windblade posa le Pad sur la table. Elle croisa les bras, le toisant. Une lueur sévère brillait dans ses optiques.

\- …On fait de notre mieux pour retrouver Night. Savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Ce n'était pas en restant sur Terre qu'ils la retrouveraient. Fracture reporta son attention sur le tableau de bord.

A la rigueur, avoir des réponses sur ce qui s'était passé était le cadet de ses soucis. Tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Night, rien d'autre n'importait. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils seraient réunis, il s'en soucierait.

Il repensa au point représentant Night, son signal disparaissant.

Ses poings se refermèrent.

La conversation ne fut pas poursuivie. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Fracture entendit un soupir émanant de la bouche de Windblade, tandis que cette dernière s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le siège du copilote.

Le silence reprit. Fracture reporta son attention sur les étoiles qui défilaient devant eux.

Soudain, il entendit une sonnerie. Comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui.

Tout de suite, il porta la main à son oreillette.

\- Oui ?

\- _Fracture…_

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Nightingale. Fracture poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Nightingale…ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps.

\- _Fracture…écoute seulement ce que j'ai à dire._

A côté de lui, Windblade releva le regard vers lui, étonnée.

Pendant un instant, Fracture fut tenté de l'envoyer paître. Mais finalement, il l'invita à poursuivre, à condition que cela soit bref.

\- … _Night est ici._

Son spark manqua de s'arrêter.

\- …Quoi ?

\- _Night est à mon bar…elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Fracture sentit un immense poids disparaître de ses épaules. Il se laissa tomber contre son siège. La boule qui n'avait pas quitté sa gorge depuis la disparition de sa fille se dissipa.

Night était vivante…

Night allait bien…

\- _Elle dit qu'un Decepticon au visage de loup l'a poussée dans un pont-spatial…_

Steeljaw…La haine à son égard s'accentua.

Pourquoi ? Pour l'heure actuelle, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement.

Mais au moins…Night était vivante.

\- Merci, Nightingale.

\- _Night dort actuellement mais…On l'héberge ici le temps que tu viennes la chercher. D'accord ?_

\- …Oui.

Fracture se passa la main sur le visage.

Ils arriveraient dans deux-trois jours…

Night allait bien…Night était vivante…

Cette même phrase se répétait dans son esprit…Fracture coupa la communication. Windblade demeura muette, le fixant, l'air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Night est vivante.

\- Vraiment ?

Windblade n'en revenait pas non plus. Fracture hocha la tête, sentant ses épaules trembler de soulagement.

\- Elle est chez Nightingale. Elle l'hébergera le temps qu'on vienne.

\- …Je vois.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Windblade reprit son Pad tandis que Fracture désactiva le pilote automatique. Toutefois, l'atmosphère s'était légèrement réchauffée et le bot violet pouvait deviner que Windblade était également soulagée d'apprendre que Night n'était plus introuvable. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la voix de Windblade s'éleva.

\- Nightingale est une Decepticon ?

Fracture répondit par l'affirmative. Windblade prit une expression pensive.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

Le bot violet sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Il pouvait estimer que sa question était légitime, étant une Autobot. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait.

Pour elle, les Decepticons se poignardaient mutuellement dans le dos…

Oui…c'était le cas. Mais ce n'était pas dans la personnalité de la cyclope. Il faisait confiance à Nightingale. Il repensa à ses deux filles. Kat et Karan.

Jamais elle ne lui ferait un tel coup…surtout qu'elle appréciait Night.

\- Tu as tant de mal à croire que les Decepticons peuvent avoir de la famille et des amis, sans aucune arrière-pensée ?

Le visage de Windblade se ferma à nouveau.

\- Je pense seulement à l'intérêt de Night.

La compassion qu'elle avait à son égard, après la disparition de Night, s'était maintenant évaporée.

Fracture était sur le point de dire quelque chose…mais finalement, il se ravisa. Il ouvrit un tiroir à côté de lui.

Un jeu de cartes cybertronien…

Il ignorait qu'il en existait encore…qu'il y en avait à bord de ce vaisseau. Fracture le fixa. Cela faisait longtemps…Il se rappelait des soirées jeux qu'il avait avec certains clients, lorsqu'il était encore chasseur de prime. C'était de bons moments, où il gagnait des petits extras, en plus de l'argent récolté des primes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Windblade.

Elle avait repris son Pad.

\- …Tu souhaites jouer ?

Maintenant qu'il savait Night en sécurité…

Elle avait été une présence quand Steeljaw lui avait échappé. Même si Bumblebee l'avait assignée à cette mission pour le surveiller…il pouvait essayer de faire un geste. Faire un effort.

Windblade fronça les sourcils et se leva.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Fracture ne réagit pas. Il s'y attendait…Pour autant, cette carte de l'indifférence ne marcha plus autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Cette boule dans la gorge revint…même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti précédemment.

Finalement, il soupira et ferma le tiroir.

* * *

« Ouah ! Le premier petit-déjeuner Cybertronien que je goûte ! » sourit Night, savourant son cube d'energon.

C'était clairement différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire sur Terre. Kat se mit à rire.

\- Depuis le temps que tu voulais venir ici.

\- Trop ! Kaon doit être magnifique de jour, non ?

\- N'oubliez pas d'être prudentes, leur rappela Nightingale tandis qu'elle leur servait un autre cube d'energon.

Nightingale se tourna vers Kat.

\- Et Kat. Tes concours. Rappelle-toi ?

Night jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Si elle avait pu s'exprimer avec le visage, elle aurait sûrement fait une moue dépitée. Night se mit à rire et lui passa le bras autour de son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Service pour service. Je t'aiderais à réviser en rentrant.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée.

\- Kat ! Ta sœur adorée est rentrée !

Night pouffa à nouveau. Kat plongea le visage dans son cube. Karan entra dans la pièce à son tour. Au contraire de sa sœur jumelle qui était violette, Karan arborait une armure noire et orange. Night ne la connaissait pas très bien. Pour autant, de ce qu'elle observait, Karan et Kat avaient des personnalités très différentes. Karan était la fêtarde excentrique, tandis que Kat était plus calme et réservée. Karan s'approcha de sa sœur et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Elle leva le regard vers Night qui la salua.

\- Hé bien ! T'as ramené ta copine ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait que tu nous ramènes une fille à la maison !

Kat manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Night est ma meilleure amie, répondit-elle, gênée.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…

Pour autant, Karan ne semblait pas la croire. Night ne sut pas vraiment quoi ressentir. En tout cas, son attitude l'amusa. Karan attrapa un cube tandis que Nightingale rouspéta sur son armure sale.

\- Tu étais où, encore ? demanda Nightingale.

\- Au casino ! J'y ai fait la fête !

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu traines dehors tard le soir, même avec tes amis !

Karan l'ignora. Elle se tourna vers Kat à nouveau.

\- Tu vas emmener Night, hein ?

\- D'abord, je lui fais visiter Kaon, grogna-t-elle légèrement.

\- Oui mais Kaon n'est rien sans son célèbre casino ! C'est un coup à gagner de l'argent gratos !

De l'argent gratos ? Cela l'intéressait…Night fit une moue suppliante à destination de Kat.

\- On ira, on ira ?

\- Non ! répliqua Nightingale en guise de réponse.

Kat soupira.

\- Je te fais d'abord visiter la ville.

\- N'oubliez pas vos cubes à partager dans le parc, sous le soleil couchant, ricana Karan. Avant d'aller à l'hôtel.

Kat prit soin de poser délicatement son cube sur la table, avant de se lever brusquement pour poursuivre sa sœur, qui continuait de glousser.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Oh bon sang ! C'est trop génial ! »

Night avait été rapide à monter les marches quatre à quatre, pressée d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Kat derrière elle, l'avertissant à plusieurs reprises d'être prudente, elle s'approcha doucement du bord. Son amie lui avait répété que Kaon sans cet immeuble de cette hauteur n'était pas Kaon, puisqu'une telle vue permettait aux visiteurs de connaître la cité dans ses moindres détails. Night étendit les bras, sentant une légère brise sur son visage.

Quand la Cité se dessina devant elle, Night oublia le douloureux escalier qu'elles grimpaient depuis deux heures maintenant. Elle en oublia les rouilles aux jambes. Elle s'étira, sans détacher son regard du paysage.

Malgré quelques nuages qui lui barraient la vision, c'était tout simplement splendide. Night attrapa le Pad de Kat pour prendre une photo.

« Dois-je deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ?

Night pouvait deviner un sourire dans le ton de Kat.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Hé, on se prend un selfie ?

\- Un selfie ? répéta Kat, l'étonnement dans sa voix.

\- Quelque chose de courant chez les humains. C'est le fait de prendre une photo de nous-mêmes. Avec le paysage en arrière-plan.

Kat haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle tandis que Night ajustait l'appareil. La fembot orange sentit le bras de son amie autour de ses épaules tandis que le compte à rebours s'activait sur l'écran, marquant le signal pour prendre la photo.

Le flash les éblouit légèrement. Mais lorsqu'elles touchèrent l'écran pour s'admirer, l'image…ne fut pas l'une des pires qu'elles avaient faites aujourd'hui.

\- Pas mal, sourit Night.

\- Tu me diras. Ce n'est pas compliqué, dit Kat. J'ai toujours la même expression.

\- C'est ce qui fait ton charme, ma belle !

Kat sursauta légèrement. Sa réaction amusa légèrement Night. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de son charme ? Elle avait vraiment trop peu de confiance en elle !

\- Merci, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Allez, une autre ! l'une après l'autre avec le fond de Kaon.

\- Fais attention à ne pas tomber.

\- Tu me rattraperas ?

\- Hm…Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Night lui fit des optiques suppliants. La cyclope soupira.

\- Toi alors, tu n'es pas possible.

Mine de rien, elle la suivit. L'une après l'autre, chacune prit la pause tandis que l'autre tendait le Pad en sa direction pour capturer son image.

* * *

La journée se passait relativement bien. Night ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Cette saveur…c'était une vraie liberté ! C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait sa planète. Et elle n'était pas déçue ! Elle avait l'intention de profiter grandement de ces quelques jours de vacances, oubliant presque sa mauvaise rencontre avec l'inconnu à son arrivée ici. Après avoir quitté l'immeuble, Kat emmena Night à un salon des vaisseaux spatiaux. La fembot orange ne fut pas du tout déçue. En plus de celui qu'utilisaient les Autobots, elle avait aperçu quelques-uns dans les rubriques cybertroniennes. Mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment que de les voir en vrai ! Cela avait été son rêve de petite fille. Posséder un vaisseau pour partir explorer les galaxies…et maintenant, ce rêve remonta à la surface.

« Z'en veux un, déclara-t-elle, imitant une voix de bébé.

Kat se mit à rire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

La cyclope lui attrapa doucement la main pour attirer son attention sur un vaisseau en particulier. Gris et noir. Plutôt grand. Night suivit son regard, légèrement surprise.

\- Apparemment, tu peux explorer l'intérieur de celui-là.

Le sourire de Night s'agrandit davantage.

\- C'est trop cool ! Allons-y tout de suite !

Sans la lâcher, Night l'entraina avec elle tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le vaisseau. A l'intérieur, des dizaines de visiteurs les imitaient, prenant des photos des diverses salles. Les deux amies traversèrent les étages pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la salle de contrôle. Devant le tableau de bord, un bot montrait les différentes commandes aux visiteurs, la meilleure façon de faire décoller le vaisseau, comment activer le pilote automatique. Night et Kat écoutèrent avec intérêt, prenant plusieurs photos. Au bout d'un moment, le bot se racla la gorge.

\- Bien. Qui souhaite essayer de démarrer le vaisseau ?

\- Nous, nous ! crièrent tout de suite les deux amies, leurs voix recouvrant celles des autres.

Le bot haussa un sourcil en leur direction. Il finit par soupirer et les laissa venir aux commandes. Night se précipita dessus. Tout de suite, elle chercha le bouton pour démarrer l'appareil. Après un moment et des brouhahas impatients de la part des autres bots, elle le trouva.

\- Bien…la complimenta le bot, stoïque. N'oubliez pas. Démarrez le vaisseau doucement et délicate-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que brusquement, il tomba au sol. Il ne fut pas le seul. Les autres suivirent aussi. Night arbora un sourire de banane tandis que le vaisseau décollait du sol.

\- Génial ! C'est vraiment une sensation particulière !

\- FAITES ATTENTION A CE QUE VOUS FAITES ! cria le bot.

\- Eh, Kat ! On voit le bar de ta mère !

\- ATTENTION A L'IMMEUBLE DEVANT VOUS !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est bon, je contrôle !

\- Non ! Vous ne contrôlez rien ! ATTENTION, LE VAISSEAU SE PENCHE !

\- Hé bé…c'est plus difficile que ce que je ne pensais…

Night rattrapa les commandes pour ré-incliner le vaisseau. Derrière elle, les autres bots se redressèrent.

\- Hé bé voilà ! C'est qui, la fortiche ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire davantage qu'elle fut propulsée en arrière, le vaisseau ayant heurté le toit d'une maison.

* * *

« NE REVENEZ PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Night et Kat avaient été éjectées du salon à coups de pied. Night grimaça de douleur, se frottant le dos. Mine de rien, c'était douloureux. Elle se leva la première et tendit les bras pour aider Kat à se relever à son tour. Kat la toisait. Elle n'était pas ravie de cette remontrance.

\- Quoi ? Ils nous ont laissé piloter ce vaisseau.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre des cours de conduite avant d'économiser pour en acheter un, non ? proposa Kat.

\- Hmm…Avec ma mère, tu veux dire ?

Elle hésitait. Sa mère avait un tempérament sanguin. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la situation : elle qui conduisait un vaisseau et sa mère à côté d'elle, qui lui hurlait de faire attention toutes les trente secondes. Night esquissa un sourire. S'il avait été présent, il se serait étranglé. Avant cela, il aurait critiqué le vaisseau en disant que le sien était bien meilleur.

Elle s'étira doucement, entrainant Kat loin du salon. Les autres bots qui avaient assisté à la scène les foudroya du regard, des envies de meurtre se lisant sur leurs expressions.

« Regarde ! » l'interpella Kat en pointant une direction du doigt.

De la musique. Des cris de joie de la part d'autres Cybertroniens pouvaient être entendus de l'autre côté d'un muret. Night leva le regard et aperçut plusieurs Cybertroniens dans des espèces de wagon qui traversaient des rails à pleine vitesse.

\- Un parc d'attraction, fit Kat.

\- …Tu me rappelles une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'adore. C'est une super idée !

Ni une ni deux, elles entrèrent rapidement pour rejoindre la queue. Quelques minutes, le wagon s'arrêta. Ceux qui étaient à bord descendirent en titubant pour laisser les prochains monter. Kat se mit à trembler légèrement. Night gloussa et lui attrapa la main pour la lui serrer dans la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai pas t'envoler.

\- …On n'a qu'à se dire qu'on mourra dans les étoiles…

\- C'est une belle mort.

Et tout de suite, le wagon démarra au quart de tour, Night ne lâchant pas la main de son amie.

* * *

« Night ? »

Les deux étaient assises sur un muret, savourant des cubes d'energon frais. Night se tourna vers elle, lui accordant toute son attention.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand…tu as appris que tu avais été adoptée ? la questionna doucement Kat.

Night s'arrêta de manger. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement. Elle posa le cube à côté d'elle, l'air pensif.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti…Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité. Pour elle, Fracture était sa mère…rien ne changerait cela.

Pourtant…Quand elle observait Kat et Karan interagir avec Nightingale, elle sentait une sorte de lien entre elles trois. Un lien qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir avec Fracture.

Elle ne doutait pas de son amour mais…il y avait quelque chose de différent.

\- …Sur le coup, je me suis sentie trahie. Après…je me dis que tant qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il ne me cache plus la vérité…cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le mensonge, hein ?

\- Je ne supporte pas. Peu importe la raison.

Surtout émanant de la personne qui l'avait élevée…celle qu'elle mettait sur un piédestal…celle qui signifiait tout pour elle.

Kat demeura silencieuse. Elle posa son cube à son tour.

\- …Tu vas quand même les chercher.

\- Oui.

\- Mais est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? demanda doucement la cyclope.

Night haussa les épaules.

Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

Pour elle, la question ne se posait pas…

\- J'ai seulement besoin d'un but…

Elle repensa à Drift.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui, son géniteur naturel ?

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Fracture, son porteur naturel ?

Elle sentit la main de Kat sur la sienne.

C'était tellement naturel…Night la resserra à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là.

\- Je sais.

Heureusement qu'elle était là.

\- La Grande Librairie sera ouverte demain, l'informa Kat. On pourra se renseigner sur Airo et Htab.

\- Je te fais confiance…

Devant elles, le soleil se couchait doucement.

Elle repensa aux mots de Karan et cela la fit sourire.

* * *

Fracture ne saurait deviner quelle heure il était. Il essaya de calculer dans son esprit. Probablement quelque chose comme trois heures du matin sur Terre. Cette pensée le fit soupirer. Il n'avait pas rechargé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère. Avant de recevoir l'appel de Nightingale, il en aurait été incapable mais maintenant qu'il savait Night en sûreté, la fatigue commençait à lui alourdir les épaules.

Il poussa un bâillement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sur ce vaisseau. Une nouvelle fois, il décida d'activer le pilote automatique. Il se leva de son siège pour sortir de la salle de contrôle. A pas de souris, il décida de se rendre à la pièce faisant office de garde-manger pour prendre un cube d'energon. Il en avait besoin.

Pour se rendre au garde-manger, il traversa le salon. Une aire de repos pour les pilotes, avec un grand écran, des Pads et des livres numérisés. Fracture s'arrêta. Dans l'un des fauteuils, Windblade s'était assoupie. Le Pad qu'elle utilisait avait glissé des mains, étant tombé au sol.

Pendant quelques secondes, Fracture la regarda. Elle paraissait…détendue. Sereine.

Fracture soupira et décida de continuer son chemin, ouvrant le placard du garde-manger pour saisir un cube et le porter à ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut vide, Fracture le jeta. Il revint dans le salon. Windblade n'avait pas bougé.

Fracture hésita.

 _Je pense seulement à l'intérêt de Night._

Finalement, il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Windblade ne réagit pas. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à la laisser là. Mais peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux dans l'une des chambres.

Faire un geste envers elle…

C'était probablement stupide. Mais il se sentait redevable…pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Sans geste brusque, Fracture l'attrapa doucement pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle paraissait plus légère qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré les ailes qui le gênaient légèrement, ce n'était pas handicapant. Il se dirigea dans le couloir, cherchant une chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et entra le code pour l'ouvrir. Windblade ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle paraissait en profonde recharge. Fracture soupira et marcha jusqu'au lit pour la poser délicatement dessus.

Ce fut au moment où il se redressait pour repartir qu'il vit des étoiles. Il n'avait pas vu venir le poing de Windblade qui s'enfonça dans son visage, le propulsant contre le mur. Son dos heurtant le métal froid, Fracture poussa un sifflement de douleur, se tenant la mâchoire. Sa vue se brouilla, il mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver la vision.

Devant lui, Windblade était redressée sur le lit, une expression furieuse sur son visage. Tout de suite, Fracture hurla.

\- Non mais tu es malade ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? cria-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tu rechargeais ! J'essayais d'être courtois ! C'est tout !

\- A d'autre ! Courtois, toi ? On aura tout vu !

Fracture grogna. Pour peu, de l'energon émanerait de son front. Il se releva difficilement. Windblade ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, elle prit une position défensive. Pour peu, elle aurait sorti ses deux épées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? Tu comptais faire quoi ?

\- MAIS RIEN ! TU CROIS REELLEMENT QUE JE COMPTAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ?

\- CELA NE M'ETONNERAIT PAS DE TOI ! TU ES UN DECEPTICON ! UN CRIMINEL ! UN TUEUR !

Il manqua de frapper le mur. Sa patience était à bout. Primus, qu'il en avait marre ! Il avait beau essayer de faire des efforts, il serait toujours mal vu !

 _Un criminel reste un criminel._

\- Tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi seule !

\- Non, tu restes ici !

Fracture serra les poings. Il avait envie de la frapper…Terriblement que cela le démangeait. Juste pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle le frappait et ensuite, elle lui demandait de rester ? Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Il n'était pas un jouet qu'on jetait dès qu'on piquait une crise de colère !

Mais cela lui causerait des soucis avec les Autobots…

Finalement, il ne quitta pas la chambre. Pas immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? C'est quoi, cette attitude ?

La voix de Windblade se brisait tellement elle hurlait.

Fracture décida de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là. De ne pas monter la voix davantage car elle perdrait à coup sûr.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il, à voix basse.

\- Tu te fiches de tout ! Tu ne te soucies de personne d'autre à part ta fille ! Alors, pourquoi cette « courtoisie » soudaine ? Est-ce encore un de tes pièges ?

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Drift répétait que tu trichais !

Fracture, le chasseur de prime sans honneur qui recourait à la triche…

Oui…et cela lui manquait. Mais cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas remédié à la triche. Envers les Autobots, du moins.

Pourtant, il n'était vu que comme une bombe à retardement.

Fracture prit une inspiration. Autant mettre un terme à la conversation immédiatement…

\- Pense ce que tu veux…

Il fit un pas pour sortir de la chambre.

\- …Mais je me disais qu'envers toi, je pouvais essayer de faire des efforts.

\- …Pour quelle raison ?

N'était-ce pas évident ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu comptais pour lui, une fois…

Ces mots furent plus durs à prononcer qu'il ne le pensait.

Derrière lui, Windblade ne répondit rien. Toutefois, il devinait le choc sur son visage.

Fracture décida de ne pas poursuivre. Il était sur le point de rejoindre une autre chambre quand brusquement, il se sentit tomber.

Une violente secousse prit le vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fracture se releva. Windblade le rejoignit rapidement. Tous les deux coururent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle tandis qu'une nouvelle secousse menaça de les faire tomber à nouveau. Fracture parvint à se raccrocher au mur tandis que Windblade, plus rapide, se transforma pour voler jusqu'à la salle.

Il y en avait qui étaient chanceux…C'était dans ces moments que Fracture regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un mode aviateur.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Windblade s'était retransformée. Elle était figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Fracture l'imita rapidement.

Un très mauvais spectacle.

Devant eux, un champ d'astéroïde.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Fracture fonça vers le tableau de bord pour entrer des coordonnées à toute vitesse tandis que Windblade saisissait les commandes.

\- L'astre le plus proche ?

Il vérifia rapidement.

Il étouffa un rire jaune. Cela devait être une blague. De tous les astres, il fallait que cela soit celui-là…

\- La Lune d'Athéna.

Il eut envie de dire à Windblade de ne pas en tenir compte mais l'aviatrice était déjà en train de dévier la trajectoire.

\- Pas le choix. Il va falloir s'y arrêter.

Primus devait bien rire, à l'heure actuelle…

S'il n'était pas dans une situation pareille, il rirait aussi.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« On a eu de la chance. »

Ils avaient atterri en catastrophe au spatio-port de la Lune d'Athéna. Une fois qu'ils eurent échappé au champ d'astéroïdes, Fracture et Windblade avaient quitté le vaisseau pour constater les dommages. Pas grand-chose. A part la carrosserie du vaisseau emboutée à certains endroits, des rayures et quelques fissures, le vaisseau était encore indemne. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, surtout aux vues de la taille des astéroïdes qui leur fonçaient dessus. Toutefois, le vaisseau allait devoir subir quelques réparations jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent.

Windblade était en pleine communication avec l'équipe Autobot pour les informer de leur situation. Elle gardait les sourcils froncés. La communication passait mal. Quant à Fracture, il inspecta le reste du vaisseau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui. Fracture se retourna et brusquement, il se figea à la vue de l'arrivant. Le bot semblait inquiet. A son tour, il remarqua l'état du vaisseau.

Il n'oubliait jamais le visage d'une ancienne prime…

Et son prix qui l'accompagnait. 100 000 Shanix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Cela avait été son premier combat contre Drift pour capturer cette prime…

Et où il avait perdu.

La fois où il l'avait transpercé…Fracture avait cru qu'il allait mourir…

\- …Astro ?

Le bot sursauta légèrement, surpris.

\- Oui…Astro 155556, pour vous servir.

Fracture percuta.

Cette Lune…ses habitants…

Il s'en souvenait. Tous les habitants étaient des clones de la même personne…ils avaient tous la même apparence mais possédaient des matricules différents.

La seule chose qui les différenciait…Il réalisa que peut-être, s'était-il trompé de personne. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ancienne prime…

Toutefois, cela n'apaisa pas la rancœur de Fracture. Même si ce clone n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait traqué…il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de la perte de 100 000 Shanix, même après avoir quitté le métier.

\- Rien. Je vous ai confondu avec un autre, grogna le bot violet.

Cela ravivait des mauvais souvenirs. Oh oui. Pour autant, le clone ne le prit pas mal et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Nous avons un garage pour réparer votre vaisseau, si besoin.

\- Pff. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

Fracture fit une moue suspicieuse. Ici, tout était trop cher…Et il se méfiait des escrocs. Oui. Ce bot paraissait bien trop innocent pour être honnête. Sous ses airs d'ange…comme l'ancienne prime qu'il traquait, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça va encore coûter une blinde, cette histoire. C'est toujours hors de prix, ici.

Cela énerva l'aviatrice davantage, qui avait fini la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être grippe-sou à ce point-là ! répliqua Windblade, à bout de nerf.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître, ricana-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ce sont seulement des Shanix. Tu as à ta fille à récupérer.

\- Ce sont quand même mes Shanix ! lui rétorqua l'ancien chasseur, d'un ton fier.

\- Tu sais réparer un vaisseau, alors ?

\- Bien sûr…

Quoique cela dépendait quelle partie devait-il réparer. Il avait toujours laissé Divebomb et Airazor s'occuper de ce travail. Super. Il aurait peut-être dû assister une fois pour observer et retenir les bases.

Le bot haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux vous faire un prix d'ami. Vous me paierez quand vous pourrez.

\- Vraiment ? fit Windblade, surprise.

\- Oui. Cela arrive à tout le monde de subir les galères de l'espace, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Profitez-en pour trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit. Vous retrouverez votre vaisseau comme neuf dès que vous repartirez.

Windblade semblait convaincue. A d'autre. Le retour de la naïveté des Autobots en pleine action. Fracture était sur le point de protester mais Windblade lui tira brusquement le bras, le fusillant du regard. Pour elle, la conversation était close. Fracture leva les optiques mais finit par se taire, suivant à contrecœur l'aviatrice qui l'attirait hors du spatio-port.

Si jamais ils ne retrouvaient plus leur vaisseau le lendemain, parce qu'un gentil clone se sera servi pour explorer les autres galaxies, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer.

* * *

Cette Lune…ces bunkers…ces habitants qui partageaient tous le même visage…

Oui.

Toutes ces images qu'il croyait avoir oublié…venait de remonter à la surface. Au loin, il remarqua le plus haut Building qui semblait presque toucher le ciel. La Tour du fondateur d'Athéna. Toujours à la même place…Même après la Guerre, elle n'était jamais tombée. Pourtant, Megatron avait essayé de faire cette Lune sienne.

Cet endroit était beaucoup plus résistant que toutes les cités de Cybertron réunies. Il devait leur reconnaître cela. Fracture leva le regard et s'attarda sur l'un des bunkers.

Ils se ressemblaient tous…Mais le bot violet était certain qu'il s'agissait de celui sur lequel Drift et lui s'étaient battus.

« On dirait que cet endroit t'est familier. » remarqua Windblade.

Elle semblait avoir noté son changement d'expression. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de secouer la tête. Outre la rage, il ressentait de la nostalgie.

Il avait tellement haï Drift à ce moment-là…Mais avec du recul, il se rappelait que ce combat avait été l'un des plus excitants qu'il n'avait jamais fait durant sa carrière.

Même à ce moment-là, Drift avait réussi à captiver son intérêt…

Mais il préférait ne pas en faire part à Windblade. Il s'étira, l'air bougon.

\- Puisque tu as choisi de faire confiance à notre cher Samaritain…vas-y. Où trouver un hôtel ? Et de préférence pas trop cher ?

\- Toi, alors…grogna Windblade en levant les optiques.

Elle continua d'avancer, observant autour d'elle. Ils finirent par repérer un bunker plus grand que les autres, « hôtel » étant inscrit en caractères cybertroniens. Fracture déglutit légèrement. Pour lui, c'était hors de question, ayant l'impression de devenir pauvre à chaque fois qu'il posait ses optiques sur l'hôtel, mais Windblade ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester, voire de négocier et se dirigea vers la porte.

A l'intérieur, ils aperçurent une salle adjacente à l'accueil. Probablement la partie du restaurant. Des bots étaient assis à plusieurs tables tandis qu'une estrade avait été installée au centre. Un clone chantait au micro. Une chanson qui avait été assez célèbre durant la Guerre. Fracture manqua de grincer des dents aux fausses notes. Il valait mieux qu'il change de vocation. Il finit par suivre Windblade jusqu'à la réception. Le bot à l'accueil les dévisagea.

\- Une chambre ou deux ?

\- Deux, bien sûr ! répondirent les deux en même temps, instinctivement.

Le bot haussa les épaules et leur donna le prix. Windblade ne broncha pas mais pour peu, Fracture ferait une attaque du spark.

\- La moins chère ? négocia-t-il.

\- C'est la moins chère.

Et zut ! Fracture grimaça. En plus, il ne possédait pas cette somme. Il pouvait toujours retourner au vaisseau pour y dormir. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à quitter l'hôtel, Windblade sortit le double des Shanix nécessaire pour sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fracture, sans comprendre.

\- …Je te paie la chambre.

Cela le choqua. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- …Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire…Il connaissait ses sentiments à son égard…

Pour autant, Windblade se contenta de le regarder, une expression neutre sur son visage.

\- …Tu as fait un effort envers moi, tout à l'heure. Je peux bien te rendre la pareille.

Lui rendre la pareille…

Sur ce coup, il ne trouva rien à redire.

* * *

 _« …Ne me cache plus jamais la vérité, d'accord ? »_

Brusquement, Fracture se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Il se redressa sur son lit, encore dans le brouillard. Il se souvenait. Dès qu'il s'était allongé pour se reposer quelques minutes, il était tombé en recharge sans prévenir. Son horloge interne lui indiquait qu'il avait dormi environ trois heures.

Il poussa un bâillement avant de s'étirer. Il se redressa péniblement, se dirigeant vers la porte, après avoir pris son Pad. La chambre était petite pour son prix. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé. Il sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre au bar-restaurant. Il n'était pas sûr de commander quelque chose mais au moins, il verrait du monde. Vaguement, il se demanda si Windblade l'imitait et rechargeait également mais il décida de ne pas aller vérifier.

Il descendit les escaliers. Une nouvelle musique émanait de la salle. Quelqu'un chantait. Fracture s'arrêta pour écouter.

Une musique calme, douce…Il ne la connaissait pas. En tout cas, la chanteuse chantait infiniment mieux que le précédent. Une voix cristalline, continue, aucune fausse note…Pendant un instant, Fracture ferma les optiques pour apprécier le son davantage. Il n'était pas un connaisseur de musique. Il adorait danser sur une musique particulièrement entrainante…mais celle-ci avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

Comme s'il était dans un endroit sûr…avec les personnes qu'il aimait…

Il rouvrit les optiques et pénétra à l'intérieur du bar. La musique ne cessait pas. Il se tourna pour voir qui se tenait sur l'estrade.

Il s'arrêta. Une personne de sa connaissance.

Windblade.

Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela. Fracture resta immobile, l'observant comme si elle avait pratiqué cela toute sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais chanté en sa présence. Peut-être chantait-elle avec les autres Autobots. Cela aurait du sens…

En tout cas, elle se débrouillait bien. Même très bien. Mieux que personne.

Dès que la chanson fut finie, les autres clones l'applaudirent chaleureusement. Pourtant, de ce qu'il se souvenait, les clones n'étaient pas très accueillants envers les étrangers en général. Mais là, ils l'acclamaient comme si elle était l'une des leurs. Bizarrement, Fracture se surprit à applaudir aussi. Windblade s'inclina, un sourire reconnaissant sur son visage.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard du bot violet.

Fracture s'installa à une table. Il crut que Windblade quitterait la salle sans un mot. Mais elle le rejoignit, s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- …Tu chantes bien, la complimenta Fracture. J'ignorais que tu avais cela en toi.

Elle semblait surprise. Elle répondit en opinant le chef.

\- Merci.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …C'est Chase qui m'a incité à chanter devant tout le monde.

\- Chase ? Ton ami de Griffin Rock ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

\- J'avais toujours honte de ma voix…je pensais que je chantais comme une casserole. Et je ne me voyais pas chanter devant l'équipe…encore moins devant Sideswipe.

\- Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. Je suis sûr que si Sideswipe essayait de chanter, il y aurait plus que de la pluie. Voire une tornade, un ouragan.

Il crut entendre Windblade glousser légèrement. Bizarrement, cela le détendit. L'atmosphère se réchauffa davantage.

\- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ait poussée à assumer ton talent, déclara Fracture.

\- Je lui dois beaucoup.

Son air devint pensif.

\- …Il me manque, parfois.

Fracture repensa à ce que disait Denny…Sur les relations à distance…combien c'était difficile, par moment…

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à se satisfaire d'une telle relation…Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais essayé, auparavant.

Il finit par se lever, sentant le regard de Windblade dans son dos. Il se dirigea vers le bar. Il avait changé d'avis. Il commanderait quelque chose.

Et il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux cubes. Il en posa un devant Windblade.

\- Pour la diva, répondit-il à son étonnement, c'est ma tournée.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Windblade ne releva rien. Mais au lieu de se méfier, elle prit le cube pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Fracture le cacha, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Il prit le sien et but une gorgée à son tour. Tout en le savourant, il alluma son Pad. Autour de lui, la musique reprit, avec un chanteur beaucoup moins talentueux que Windblade…

Dès que le Pad fut connecté, il décida de vérifier sa boîte mail. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire…Quand il cliqua sur l'icône, il remarqua de nombreux messages qui n'avaient pas été lus.

Dont certains qui lui proposaient des contrats. Fracture sentit un pincement au spark. Il fut tenté de les lire pour voir sur quoi portait l'offre, mais il savait déjà que cela le dégoûterait. Il finit par sélectionner les mails pour les placer à la poubelle.

Puis, un mail qui ne comportait aucun titre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Curieux, il cliqua.

Le message ne comportait qu'un mot.

 _Assassin._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Night laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Elle en avait assez. Cinq heures qu'elles étaient ici et aucun résultat.

Autour d'elles, les visiteurs de la Grande Librairie allaient et venaient, sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'elles faisaient. Les ordinateurs et Pads les entourant, Kat n'avait pourtant pas encore abandonné. Elle pianotait sur le clavier holographique pour fouiller les bases de recherche en long, en large et en travers. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles entraient le nom d'Airo, dix mille résultats apparaissaient sur l'écran.

Night poussa un soupir. Kat lui montra un énième bot qui s'appelait Airo.

« Il vit à Iacon, » lut-elle. « Il est mécanicien…il a les optiques bleus…

\- Ils habitent tous à Iacon, ils sont tous mécaniciens et ils ont tous les optiques bleus ! grogna Night en se prenant le visage.

Elle commençait à être à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas le calme olympien de son amie. Probablement parce qu'elle était plus détachée par rapport à la situation, même si Night pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans ses mouvements.

\- Cela pourrait être lui, dit-elle calmement.

\- Oui, comme celui d'avant, celui d'encore avant et celui d'encore avant ! répéta Night avec un grand sourire. On l'aurait prise pour une échappée de l'asile.

Kat soupira.

\- Night. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'Airo est un nom très courant.

\- Comme par hasard, aucun n'habite à Kaon, grogna la fembot orange. Pourtant, Maman m'a dit que c'était à Kaon qu'il m'avait trouvée.

\- Il a peut-être quitté la Cité.

Kat finit par fermer une fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Ecoute…On peut arrêter pour Airo et…se concentrer davantage sur Htab.

Mais au contraire d'Airo qui s'était démultiplié sur le réseau cybertronien, une personne nommée Htab était introuvable. Kat soupira et finit par quitter le réseau pour se concentrer sur un autre réseau de recherche. Elle tapa le nom de Htab dans la barre. Night finit par se lever et lentement, alla chercher deux cubes d'energon pour elles d'eux. Tous ces efforts les avaient creusées. Elles avaient besoin d'une pause.

Pendant un moment, elle se mit à regretter d'avoir cru à ces messages.

A Airo…A Htab…

Si cela se trouve, Kat et Nightingale avaient raison depuis le début. Ces deux noms, ces deux personnes qu'elle croyait être ses parents, n'existaient pas.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle recontacte l'expéditeur de ces messages.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore tomber dans un piège…

\- …Laisse tomber, Kat. On n'obtiendra rien d'autre, déclara-t-elle.

Elle était sur le point de lui proposer de rentrer quand soudain, Kat l'interpella.

\- Regarde, Night.

Night fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour lire ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Une fembot. D'une armure d'un bleu glaçant. Des optiques de même couleur. Une expression neutre qui s'adressait à l'objectif.

Le nom s'afficha. Htab.

\- A ton avis ? Tu penses que cela pourrait être elle ? la questionna Kat. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé comme résultat.

\- …Ce moteur de recherche est fiable ? la questionna Night, sceptique.

Elle avait peur d'un faux espoir.

\- C'est le plus puissant de tous, répondit son amie. Du moins, le plus puissant de la Grande Librairie.

Le plus puissant…

Une seule personne qui se nommait Htab…qui pourrait être sa mère naturelle ?

Kat reporta son attention sur l'écran.

\- La recherche indique qu'elle ne vit pas à Kaon…

\- Où vit-elle ?

\- …Aux Cités de Cristal.

Les Cités de Cristal…

Ce n'était pas la porte à côté…Night croisa les bras, posant son menton dessus. Elle contempla la photo de la fembot encore et encore.

\- …Tu penses qu'elle a un profil quelque part ? Que je puisse la contacter ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit le cas, Night. Sinon, les autres réseaux l'auraient détectée bien plus tôt.

Night se mordit la lèvre.

S'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de la contacter, alors…

Elle regarda Kat. La cyclope se retourna lentement vers elle.

Elle semblait scanner son processeur, comme pour essayer de lire ses pensées.

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà compris.

\- Tu dois plaisanter, fit simplement Kat.

\- …il faut que je le sache, répondit seulement Night.

Après tout…si cette Htab existait vraiment et qu'elle avait des chances d'être sa mère…

Elles avaient obtenu le lieu…Les Cités de Cristal…

\- Night…tu ne sais même pas si c'est elle…

\- Mais si c'est le cas ?

\- Et comment feras-tu ? Lui annoncer que tu es sa fille naturelle perdue ?

Kat éteignit l'ordinateur. Elle ne détachait pas son attention de Night.

Oui…Bien sûr que cela paraissait fou…mais…

\- Elle t'a abandonné, Night, lui rappela Kat.

\- Primus, je sais ! cria Night. Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, d'ignorer d'où tu viens ! Je veux savoir justement pourquoi elle m'a abandonnée ! Qui est-elle ? D'où je viens ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

Elle vit que Kat se figea. A proximité, les bots portèrent leur attention sur elles.

Night réalisa qu'elle s'était emportée. Kat n'y était pour rien…Elle l'avait secourue. Tout de suite, elle se rapprocha de Kat.

\- Excuse-moi…je sais que c'est fou…mais voilà…j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas d'autre but que celui-là, pour l'instant.

\- Mais les Cités de Cristal…quand même…cela fait une trotte, répondit Kat.

Oui…

Mais autant s'y rendre pour mettre un terme à ses doutes…

Kat baissa la tête. Night lui attrapa la main, pour la lui serrer fortement.

\- …Merci de ton aide, ma belle.

\- Mais Night…tu ne peux pas attendre le retour de Fracture ?

Night se renfrogna.

Oui, elle y avait pensé mais…est-ce que Fracture accepterait ?

Elle avait senti que chercher ses parents naturels le dérangeait…le blessait…et elle ne comptait pas le blesser davantage en le forçant à l'accompagner aux Cités de Cristal pour chercher sa mère naturelle…

Surtout que…que se passerait-il s'ils se rencontraient ? Connaissant le caractère de sa mère, cela ne se passerait pas bien…loin de là…

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Mais…comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

Night ne trouva aucune réponse.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent, aucun vaisseau…rien du tout…

La dure réalité la rattrapa. Et Night ne put que sourire innocemment, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais essayé de chercher un véritable travail avant toute cette affaire…

\- On appelle un magicien ? fit Night.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Une référence terrienne. Je te montrerais.

Mais un magicien lui serait bien utile à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

« Vous croyez que c'est fiable… ? »

Dans son mode véhicule, Bumblebee entra sur l'autoroute, suivant les coordonnées indiquées par Fixit. A bord, Fowler et Jones étaient assis sur les sièges passagers, Fowler au volant tandis que Jones était penchée sur son ordinateur.

\- Fixit a tracé le signal de la voix de Chris Marshall, leur rappela Bumblebee. S'il se situe à cette adresse, il est nécessaire de vérifier.

\- Les Cybertroniens sont toujours plus avancés en technologie que nous, fit Fowler.

Jones gardait un visage renfrogné.

\- Dire que les autorités sont à sa poursuite depuis des mois…et qu'on le retrouve du jour au lendemain grâce à vous, grogna-t-elle.

\- Admets-le, Agent Jones, ricana Fowler. Tu es impressionnée.

\- Vois ce que tu désires voir, William, répliqua Jones d'un ton sec.

Pour autant, elle ne le nia pas et Fowler savait qu'il avait marqué un point. Bumblebee accéléra pour dépasser une voiture. Jones ferma son ordinateur et décida de sortir son téléphone pour lire les actualités. Son regard s'assombrit en visualisant les nouvelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fowler.

\- …Un individu a assassiné toute une famille.

Elle poussa un profond soupir amer. Fowler ne releva rien. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. Après tout, il était habitué. Il connaissait très bien le point de vue de Marie.

\- Quand je passe que ces gens-là ont la belle vie, grinça sa supérieure.

 _Un criminel reste un criminel._

Fowler soupira.

\- Vous savez…je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas.

\- A d'autre.

\- Même si Fracture est un Decepticon, vous ignorez tout de son parcours. Ce qu'il a fait précisément. Ce n'était pas juste de l'attaquer d'emblée sans savoir.

Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il en pensait. Jones se tourna vers lui, un air agacé sur son visage.

\- Et je dois lui jeter des fleurs ?

\- Même si c'est un Decepticon, cela reste seulement une faction, expliqua Fowler. Ils ne sont pas tous des criminels au même degré.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Bumblebee. Je connais d'anciens Decepticons qui ont changé leur mode de vie. Qui sont devenus des Autobots. Grimlock…Drift…

Jones ne semblait pas changer d'avis. Elle croisa les bras, se refermant.

\- Les criminels méritent leur sort. Encore plus les meurtriers d'enfant, de policier et les violeurs.

\- Agent Jones…

\- Au final, quel est leur sort ? continua Jones. On les enferme, ils sortent et ils recommencent. Ils sont nourris, logés, blanchis…En bonne santé.

Elle serra les poings.

\- Et les bonnes personnes…se font tuer, violer ou…tombent malade. La vie ne les épargne pas.

L'atmosphère changea.

Une certaine tristesse apparut dans les yeux de sa supérieure. Fowler savait qu'elle ne parlait plus de Fracture, ou d'un criminel en particulier…

Il osa la questionner.

\- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- …L'homme que j'ai aimé.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- C'est un homme bien et…la maladie l'a foudroyé. Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je vois…

Cela réduisit Fowler au silence. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle s'ouvrait ainsi… Il était rare que sa supérieure montre des signes de vulnérabilité. Elle essayait toujours de paraître forte aux yeux de tous.

D'une certaine manière, il pouvait comprendre son point de vue même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec elle.

* * *

« C'est ici ? »

Bumblebee s'arrêta devant la maison. Tout de suite, Fowler et Jones sortirent du véhicule, armes à la main. Discrètement, ils s'approchèrent de la maison à pas de loups, souhaitant prendre le suspect par surprise. Derrière, Bumblebee demeurait dans son mode véhicule. Il était prêt à intervenir au cas où. Fowler et Jones s'échangèrent un signe de tête. Le premier poussa doucement la porte d'entrée.

Elle était ouverte.

Fowler pénétra à l'intérieur en premier. Il balaya le salon du regard, pointant son arme dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Jones le couvrait derrière, se dirigeant doucement vers la cuisine.

Il n'y avait personne…

Pourtant, la porte était ouverte.

Il devait être ici.

Jones fit un signe à Fowler, lui montrant l'étage. Fowler opina du chef et commença à grimper les escaliers, n'abaissant jamais son arme.

Une fois arrivés en haut, ils entendirent des bruits provenant d'une chambre.

Fowler et Jones s'arrêtèrent, se collant contre le mur.

Des bruits de mouvement.

Les deux agents prirent une inspiration. C'était lui. Leur suspect.

Dans leurs têtes, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois.

Et brusquement, les deux se ruèrent dans la chambre, pointant leurs revolvers sur le suspect.

\- ON NE BOUGE P—

Fowler n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit une douleur insupportable le prendre à la poitrine. Il lâcha son arme, tombant en arrière. Jones se mit à tirer à toute vitesse, évitant les autres balles.

Chris Marshall leur adressa un sourire mauvais avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- NON ! hurla Jones.

Trop tard. Il avait déjà sauté. Jones se précipita vers Fowler pour empêcher sa tête de heurter le sol. Le sang commençait à couler. Tout de suite, elle pressa sur la blessure tandis qu'elle appelait les secours. Fowler sentit la chaleur monter à la tête, tout devenant progressivement noir autour de lui…

\- _Jones ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ cria la voix de Bumblebee depuis leur gadget.

\- Poursuis le suspect ! lui ordonna Jones.

\- _Fowler ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Fowler ?_

\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus !

\- _Je l'emmène à l'hôpital !_

\- Non ! Poursuis le suspect !

Mais Bumblebee n'écoutait pas.

\- _Si la blessure est sérieuse, il ne faut pas trainer…je ne laisserai pas Fowler mourir ! Tu m'entends ?_

La seule chose qu'entendit Fowler avant de s'évanouir fut un hurlement de la part de sa supérieure tandis que dehors, une voiture démarrait.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Alors ? »

Bumblebee attendait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Toujours dans son mode véhicule, son spark accélérant, il avait peur que la blessure de Fowler ne soit trop grave et qu'ils ne soient arrivés trop tard. Il avait été touché en pleine poitrine…Selon Ratchet, c'était une blessure sérieuse, selon si un organe vital humain avait été touché…Tout du long, il avait pensé à Fowler, à June, à Jack…

A Raf…

Il avait pensé au temps de l'équipe Prime, où l'agent n'avait jamais cessé de les aider…ne les avait jamais abandonnés…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ressentiraient, si Fowler venait à mourir ?

Lorsque Jones apparut devant lui, elle paraissait furieuse. Bumblebee la laissa entrer à l'intérieur. Jones claqua la portière brusquement, ayant apparemment oublié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa voiture.

\- …Jones…

\- William va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Les médecins s'y sont pris à temps. Il a juste besoin de repos. Sa femme arrive bientôt.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Fowler était vivant…

Bumblebee démarra doucement, laissant le temps à Jones de boucler sa ceinture.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas poursuivi ? grogna-t-elle.

Le bot jaune prit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que Fowler soit conduit à l'hôpital. Qu'il soit en sécurité.

\- J'étais là ! fit Jones en levant le ton. J'étais présente ! J'aurais pu l'emmener aux urgences pendant que vous le poursuiviez ! Avec votre incompétence, Chris Marshall nous a échappés !

Bumblebee se sentit grimacer.

Elle pouvait le blâmer, dire ce qu'elle voulait…

\- Mais si je ne l'avais pas amené à l'hôpital, Fowler ne serait peut-être plus présent aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez laissé un criminel s'évader !

\- On le retrouvera ! cria Bumblebee.

Le silence tomba. Bumblebee réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être emporté. Après tout, Jones ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Elle n'était pas Fowler, après tout.

\- …On le retrouvera, répéta Bumblebee plus doucement. Mais je préfère laisser un criminel s'échapper plutôt que de perdre un ami.

C'était ce qu'Optimus aurait fait…

Il se rappelait de la fois où Raf avait été blessé gravement par Megatron…Il avait perdu son calme. Sans l'aide de June, Raf serait mort.

Et perdre encore un camarade…il ne saurait l'accepter.

A son tour, Jones se tut. Elle grimaça et Bumblebee se demanda si elle prenait ses mots en considération.

\- …Vous êtes décidément trop gentil.

\- Je ne souhaite pas laisser la haine et l'échec m'envahir. On l'a perdu, d'accord. Mais on le rattrapera. Vous aussi, vous devez être soulagée que Fowler soit en vie, non ?

Jones ne répondit pas.

\- …Je vais prendre sa place, le temps qu'il récupère.

Très bien…

En tout cas, Bumblebee ne regrettait pas cette décision.

C'était le bon choix.

* * *

 _Assassin…_

Fracture soupira, éteignant le Pad. De retour dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'avait pas fait plus attention à ce message, même si le mot continuait de résonner dans son esprit.

Il aurait pu essayer de dénicher les coordonnées de l'expéditeur, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps. Elles étaient trop cryptées et Fracture ne prenait pas cette insulte au spark. Probablement un ancien client mécontent ou quelqu'un qui le haïssait pour une raison ou une autre…ou quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait et passait simplement le temps…

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre message. Cela ne valait pas le coup de s'inquiéter. Mais en tout cas, Fracture s'en serait passé. Il s'étira, essayant de ne plus y faire attention.

Par la fenêtre, il vit que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Soudain, il entendit des cris.

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

Un autre cri.

Il se leva. Cela venait de dehors. Prudemment, il s'avança pour observer ce qui se produisait.

Dehors, un groupe de trois bots entouraient une personne. De loin, Fracture devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une fembot. Discrètement, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux écouter.

« Allons, ma belle ! Viens t'amuser avec nous.

\- Je vous répète que je ne suis pas intéressée.

Fracture tiqua. Cette voix…

Il réprima un soupir de lassitude.

Dans quelle situation Windblade s'était-elle fourrée ?

Il quitta la pièce, sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il savait que Windblade était capable de se défendre…

Pour autant, quelque chose l'incitait à intervenir.

D'un pas lourd, il sortit dehors. Il aperçut le groupe, toujours au même endroit. Windblade était encerclée par les trois gorilles. Fracture remarqua l'éclat de la lame de l'une de ses épées. Elle en tint une devant elle, la pointant sur l'un des casse-pieds.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois impressionner qui, avec ta petite lame ? ricana l'un d'eux.

\- Allons. Faut s'amuser. Dans une ville remplie de clones, faut bien s'amuser avec des visages différents.

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Pff…Une fembot ne devrait même pas savoir manier des épées.

Fracture grimaça à cette remarque. Encore un mot et il leur rentrait dedans.

\- Parfaitement, renchérit un de ses compères. On a des besoins à assouvir.

\- FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! hurla Windblade.

Elle balança un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'un des guignoles. Un deuxième gronda de colère et l'agrippa par le bras, Windblade parvenant à le griffer avec la pointe de sa lame, lui laissant une profonde balafre sur le visage. Fracture se hâta et avant même que le bot ne lève le poing pour la frapper violemment, Fracture le percuta d'un coup d'épaule, l'une de ses piques lui entaillant le chassis.

Le troisième se tourna vers lui brusquement, montrant les dents.

\- Tu es qu- ?

Mon nom est Fracture. Mais le bot violet ne lui répondit même pas et le saisit par le col, une lame apparaissant au creux de son poignet pour la placer sous sa gorge.

\- Hé ! cria l'un des valeureux guerriers tellement courageux qu'ils s'attaquaient à trois contre un.

\- Je vous conseille de déguerpir, le menaça Fracture tandis qu'il pressait la lame contre sa gorge. Toi et ta bande…si jamais je vous recroise, je vous fait la peau.

\- ENFOIRE !

Classique. L'un des boulets l'attaqua par-derrière. Fracture vit volte-face pour lui envoyer une décharge avec son Taser. Tout de suite, le babouin se plia en deux. Pendant ce temps, le bot violet tenait toujours son otage.

\- Je disais que vous déguerpissez et que la prochaine fois que je vous recroise, je vous envoie dans le Allspark !

Oui. Ça sonna mieux parce que les deux bots reculèrent. Fracture ne plaisantait pas. Ils semblaient apeurés. Finalement, l'ancien chasseur poussa violemment son captif en avant. Il rejoignit ses camarades et le trio prit la fuite en hurlant comme des idiots dans la nuit.

Fracture attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour appuyer sur le détonateur. Ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion au loin, un nuage de poussière s'élevant du dos de sa victime. Fracture esquissa un sourire machiavélique, fier du résultat.

Il entendit tousser. Il se retourna en direction de Windblade. Cette dernière s'appuyait contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le regard baissé. Ses épaules tremblaient. Apparemment, elle était encore sous le choc. Fracture finit par s'approcher doucement d'elle.

\- …ça va ?

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria Windblade en le repoussant.

Ouah…Quelle gratitude ! Fracture sentit l'amertume l'envahir à nouveau.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal…

Le bot violet lui tendit la main.

Windblade la regarda longuement. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il souhaitait seulement l'aider à se remettre debout.

C'était tout…il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Finalement, Windblade lui saisit la main et Fracture l'aida à se redresser.

* * *

« …Pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient réunis dans la chambre de Fracture pour s'assurer que Windblade n'avait pas subi de dommages et d'autres. L'aviatrice le rassurait en disant qu'elle n'avait rien, mais il valait mieux vérifié. Fracture inspecta son bras. Elle avait des marques suite à la brute qui l'avait agrippée. Mais hormis cela, il ne semblait n'y avoir rien d'autre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Fracture avant de la laisser se relever.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu m'aider ?

Son ton était froid mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le bot violet haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main.

Il ajouta, sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Et puis, il fallait bien que je vienne en aide à la personne qui paie les réparations du vaisseau.

Mais elle ne rigolait pas. Au contraire, elle le prit mal. Elle le foudroya du regard, l'air incrédule.

\- Oh ça va, Windblade ! fit Fracture. C'était une blague.

\- Je sais me défendre !

\- Oh oui, ça, je n'en ai aucun doute. Tu es l'envoyée de Primus, après tout. Tu as reçu une mise à jour et des super-pouvoirs.

Elle avait bien de la chance…Fracture poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée d'intervenir.

\- …C'est pour la même raison que celle dont tu m'as parlée sur le vaisseau ?

Windblade le toisait intensément. Fracture fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Pour autant, il préféra feindre l'ignorance.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela maintenant.

Mais Windblade ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

\- Tu sais très bien, grogna-t-elle. Ne fais pas l'idiot.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, répondit Fracture.

Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre mais Windblade l'attrapa par le bras, le maintenant fermement pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Tu es venu m'aider…parce que je comptais pour lui ?

Son expression était indescriptible. Fracture était à court de mots.

Il opina du chef.

Autant ne pas chercher à nier…

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, non ?

\- Tu fais tout cela pour lui ? Vraiment ?

Elle pensait qu'il mentait ?

Quel intérêt aurait-il à mentir ?

Après tout, s'il était resté auprès des Autobots…c'était pour une bonne raison, autre que Night…

 _Je tiens à toi…_

Fracture se rappela de la façon dont Drift l'avait remis debout…après la mort de Divebomb…après la mort d'Airazor…

Il avait été présent pour lui…quand personne d'autre ne l'avait été…quand les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux étaient tombées…

\- …C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Être là pour les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour Drift…quand lui n'était plus là.

Windblade le relâcha.

Néanmoins, Fracture ne quittait pas la pièce.

Ils n'en avaient pas fini…et il le savait.

\- On n'en a jamais parlé, déclara-t-elle. A spark ouvert.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on essayait, cela cause des tensions, répondit Fracture, le ton sombre. A chaque fois, tu m'envoyais balader et au bout du compte, j'ai baissé les bras.

Elle l'avait aimé aussi…

Fracture ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- De toute façon, tu m'en veux, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Je le vois très bien. Et j'ai ma petite idée de la raison. Pourtant, il n'y a que nous deux ici, à part des clones. Il n'y a pas l'équipe Autobot. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour compter les points.

Il prit une inspiration.

Autant jouer cartes sur table.

Windblade ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais son expression neutre se fissura légèrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner la tête, regardant la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter, lui.

Elle était l'envoyée de Primus…elle pouvait lui faire face, non ?

\- …Je ne comprends pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi toi…

Elle ferma les optiques.

\- J'ai aimé Drift…je ne l'ai jamais trahi une seule fois. Quand on s'est avoués nos sentiments, je pensais que cela durerait éternellement. Je l'ai toujours soutenu…et même après qu'il ait rompu avec moi, même après que j'ai rencontré Chase…il a toujours été là. Il a souhaité faire amende honorable avec moi…quand on a affronté Lockdown, il m'a redonnée courage, alors que je n'ai fait que le gêner…j'ai gêné tout le monde en laissant Lockdown m'attaquer.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…peut-être que je n'ai pas fait assez pour lui…Peut-être que j'aurais dû être davantage attentive.

L'émotion gagnait sa voix. Fracture ne l'interrompait pas. Qu'elle vide son sac, une bonne fois pour toute, en un trait. Il viderait le sien ensuite.

\- Mais toi…continua-t-elle, en lui faisant enfin face. Toi, tu l'as toujours détesté. Tu l'as toujours attaqué. Tu ne pensais qu'aux primes. Drift était ton rival. Tu as essayé de le tuer, lui et ses Minicons, plusieurs fois. Tu as essayé de nous tuer plusieurs fois.

La colère, maintenant.

Fracture demeura muet, encaissant.

Mine de rien, cela lui faisait mal…

\- Et du jour au lendemain, tu dis que tu l'aimes. Drift t'accueille à bras ouverts. Il m'a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas une relation pansement, parce qu'il avait encore le souvenir de Wing en tête.

Bien sûr que Drift penserait à Wing…il y a pensé sûrement jusqu'à sa mort…

\- Pourtant, plusieurs mois après, tu débarques…et Drift te laisse venir. A un endroit où tu n'avais pas lieu d'être. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé à votre escapade, votre alliance au Mont Fuji et je me suis demandé s'il avait vraiment mis un terme à notre relation à cause de Wing ou à cause de toi…

Fracture sentit comme un brasier qui lui brûlait le spark.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- …Tu m'en veux parce que tu crois que je te l'ai volé ? demanda Fracture, la voix éteinte.

\- Je t'en veux…parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là. Tu es un Decepticon. Un criminel. Qui a haï Drift. Et on te pardonne facilement ? Drift te pardonne facilement ? Bumblebee te laisse libre tandis qu'on part arrêter les Decepticons fugitifs. Puis, tu as une fille. Tu as Night.

\- Et je ne le mérite pas…

\- Tu lui as avouée la vérité, au fait ? s'écria Windblade, le ton montant.

Fracture tressaillit légèrement.

\- A propos de ton parcours ? précisa-t-elle. Ton passé de Decepticon ? Ton parcours de chasseur de prime ? Tes crimes ?

Il secoua la tête.

Non…parce que cela l'anéantirait.

Apprendre que sa figure parentale était un ancien criminel…un meurtrier…

Night l'aimait…elle le plaçait au-dessus des autres…

Elle disait que les Autobots étaient injustes de le traiter comme cela…

Mais si elle connaissait la vérité…

Cela la détruirait certainement.

\- …Tu ne penses pas qu'elle devrait le savoir ?

\- Elle le saura un jour, de toute façon.

Il se sentit se recroqueviller.

Il poussa un soupir. Ils semblaient avoir fait le tour…

\- Peut-être que tu penses que j'ai volé Drift…loin de toi…

Il remarqua que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Mais il ne cherchait pas à paraître autrement.

\- Mais sache que, de nous deux, tu es celle qui en a le plus profité. Tu as profité davantage de lui. Moi…j'ai passé mon temps à le haïr, à souhaiter sa mort…je n'ai découvert ses qualités que bien plus tard…trop tard d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, je le regrette. Je le regretterai toute ma vie…

Il repensa aux mots d'Esmeral.

Un futur…un monde parallèle…

Pourtant, il avait de plus en plus mal à y croire, quand il repensait.

\- …Il tenait sûrement à moi, mais il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne savait sûrement pas que je l'aimais sincèrement. Que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour moi…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- …C'était lui qui m'a motivé…C'était lui qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente, à ne pas céder à la vengeance…parce qu'autrement, j'aurais été abattu.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Fracture passa une main pour essuyer un optique.

\- Oui, je suis un criminel. Je mérite de finir en capsule de stase. Je mérite d'être emprisonné. Je mérite la peine de mort. Parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, hein ? Tu me hais et tu désires ma mort ? Tout cela, je le conçois et je le mérite. Et peut-être n'aurait-ce pas été plus mal.

Sa gorge se serra.

Oui, il le méritait…

\- Mais en attendant, aujourd'hui…compare un peu nos vies. Toi, tu as de la chance. Tu as des amis, une famille…tu as retrouvé l'amour. Tu as Chase. Tu auras sûrement un avenir avec lui. Mais moi…à part Night, je n'ai personne. Je m'accroche à elle parce que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai perdu Divebomb. J'ai perdu Airazor. Et j'ai perdu Drift.

A chacun de ces noms, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard.

\- Plus jamais je n'aimerai une personne…plus jamais, je ne trouverais l'amour. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis qu'un criminel, comme tu l'as dit. Je ne mérite pas d'aimer, d'être aimé ou d'avoir un enfant. Parce que si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, toutes les personnes qui méritaient de vivre sont mortes.

Une pourriture…

Un criminel restait un criminel.

\- Les bonnes personnes partent toujours. Mais les ordures comme moi vivent. C'est la dure réalité. Mais moi, c'est une vie en parenthèse. Je n'en profite pas. Ou plutôt, je n'en profite plus. Si tu penses que j'ai la belle vie, tu te trompes. J'ignore si c'est pire que la prison ou la mort…à toi de juger.

Oui…

Il y avait pire que la prison ou la mort…

Celle de perdre ses proches était une punition…

Et peut-être ne finirait-il jamais de payer l'addition.

Windblade resta sans voix.

Fracture ferma les optiques à son tour, sentant ses joues s'humidifier.

\- Je devrais avoir honte…d'être en vie.

Oui…

Pourquoi eux et pas lui ?

Parce que Primus le punissait ?

Sûrement.

\- Si tu fais ces choses pour moi à cause de lui, parce que je comptais pour lui, répondit Windblade, d'un ton plus calme, plus doux. Pourquoi traites-tu Jetstorm et Slipstream différemment ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Les personnes qui comptaient le plus à Drift…

Il avait promis de veiller sur eux.

Pour autant…Il ne les aimait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à les aimer.

C'était dur, c'était cruel…mais c'était une réalité.

\- Pourquoi ne fais-tu aucun effort envers eux ?

Fracture finit par lui tourner le dos.

Cette fois, c'était lui-même qui prenait la fuite.

\- Réponds-moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre.

Il s'agissait d'une supplication.

\- …Parce que dès que je les vois…c'est Divebomb et Airazor que je vois. Je suis en colère contre eux parce qu'ils sont morts…parce que Drift est mort…

\- Et tu penses que c'est de leur faute ? Tu penses qu'ils ont voulu sa mort ? Leur mort ?

Non, bien sûr.

\- C'est juste que…ils reflètent mes échecs.

\- Ne leur rends pas la vie plus compliquée, Fracture.

Elle finit par se diriger vers la porte à son tour.

\- …Ils souffrent aussi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…souviens-t-en.

Souviens-t-en…

Bien sûr. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Il entendit la porte se refermer.

Fracture demeura immobile pendant de longues minutes.

Et il laissa les larmes couler.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Au Japon, il faisait déjà nuit. Les affaires du Père Jean avaient été déjà rassemblées à l'auberge dans laquelle le prêtre avait séjourné durant son séjour. Sa conférence avait été intéressante et à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au Mont Fuji, c'était comme une redécouverte. Cet endroit était tellement magique. Allongé sur son futon, Père Jean se remémora son voyage. Il n'en regretta pas une seconde.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Il quitterait le Japon le lendemain pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Comme à chaque fois, cela lui ferait drôle de passer d'un bout du monde à un autre.

Mais bon…ce n'était pas non plus désagréable de rentrer chez soi pour goûter à un peu de repos.

Soudain, il entendit une vibration. Il se redressa, cherchant à tâtons sa tablette spéciale pour les non-voyants. Il finit par la trouver, la laissant toujours à côté de lui pour pouvoir s'en servir facilement. Immédiatement, il toucha l'écran.

 _« Acceptez-vous la communication ? »_ déclara la voix.

Père Jean haussa un sourcil. Quelqu'un essayait-il de le contacter ? Qui ?

A cette heure-là ? C'était sûrement sérieux…A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du décalage horaire…

Finalement, il répondit par l'affirmative.

La connexion s'activa.

\- …Qui est-ce ? demanda le prêtre.

Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'une voix familière ne lui réponde.

\- … _C'est moi, Père Jean._

\- Fracture ?

La connexion passait mal. Sa voix semblait lointaine…brouillée, également. Toutefois, Père Jean arrivait à discerner les émotions du bot. Il semblait…bouleversé.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- _…_ _Pas vraiment. Je…je ne vous dérange pas, hein ?_

D'habitude, il connaissait Fracture plus sûr de lui, plus confiant…Quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le prêtre d'une voix douce. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Un nouveau silence.

\- _…_ _Night a été enlevée…_

\- Quoi ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutefois, il laissa Fracture continuer son récit jusqu'au bout. Il lui raconta que Night avait été envoyée sur Cybertron par des ennemis et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il avait échoué sur un astre après que son vaisseau se soit fait endommager par des astéroïdes. Père Jean lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide, s'il avait contacté les Autobots, mais Fracture répondit par l'affirmative.

\- … _Je suis avec Windblade,_ avoua le bot.

\- Windblade ?

L'expression de Père Jean devint plus sérieuse. Il savait que la relation entre ces deux-là était loin d'être simple. S'ils faisaient équipe, il s'attendait à des conflits inévitables.

Alors que leur relation avait tellement plus de potentiel, outre la rancœur et les non-dits…

\- _On…On a vidé nos sacs…comme vous me l'aviez conseillé une fois,_ expliqua Fracture, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- _C'est…c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais._

Evidemment…ressortir toutes ces émotions d'un seul coup n'était jamais quelque chose de facile.

\- _Je…je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait changé grand-chose._

\- Que vous êtes-vous dit exactement ?

\- _Les choses qui nous ont pesées, essentiellement. Enfin, maintenant tout est clair._

Il marqua une pause.

\- _Je sais ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de moi._

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- _Oh ça oui, elle me voie comme un criminel qui ne mérite pas d'être en liberté. Bah. Après tout, c'est ce que je suis._

Son ton se fit plus amer.

Père Jean secoua la tête.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes devenu bien plus que cela, Fracture. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à porter le fardeau de votre passé toute votre vie.

\- _Mais rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait. Surtout qu'elle a raison…il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être excusées._

\- Votre vie n'est pas encore finie, lui déclara le prêtre. Vous avez encore l'occasion de briller. De leur prouver que vous êtes quelqu'un qui a changé et qui a compris ses erreurs.

Après tout, les actes ne définissaient pas une personne en elle-même. C'était la façon de gérer ses erreurs qui comptait le plus.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien que vous vous soyez parlés, dit le prêtre.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait été utile, au final. Mais bon…autant être sincère._

\- Vous avez tous les deux perdus une personne qui vous était chère. La même personne. Vous l'avez aimé tous les deux.

Père Jean trouvait cela triste.

Qu'ils aient attendu tout ce temps pour en parler entre eux, face à face, seul à seule…

\- _Elle ne me déteste pas à cause de Drift…je suis un criminel à ses yeux._

\- Ce n'est pas bon de ne pas voir une personne au-delà de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est à vous de prouver que vous avez changé. Que vous êtes plus qu'un criminel.

Il comprenait Windblade. Ce n'était pas simple de pardonner…

Mais sans le pardon, on ne pouvait pas avancer.

\- Ce qui est dommage, c'est que vous devriez vous comprendre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Vous savez très bien ce que traverse l'autre en ce moment. Pour autant, vous faites votre deuil séparément. Alors qu'au contraire…vous devriez vous soutenir mutuellement. Vous vous renfermez chacun…sans apprendre à connaître l'autre.

Il pouvait deviner un soupir émanant de la bouche de Fracture.

\- _Je fais des efforts pour apprendre à la connaître._

\- Cela payera, Fracture. Tout se paie, les mauvaises actions tout comme les bonnes…je suis certain que maintenant que vous aviez vidé vos sacs, vous serez en mesure de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. A zéro.

\- … _Vous le croyez ?_

Père Jean sourit.

\- Je le crois. Ne désespérez pas, Fracture. Dites-vous que vous avez fait le bon choix.

Même s'ils étaient actuellement sur deux planètes différentes, il avait l'intuition que Fracture était rassuré.

* * *

« …J'ai du mal, Chase. J'ai vraiment du mal… »

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Windblade était penchée sur son propre Pad. De dehors, elle pouvait deviner que la musique avait repris. Pourtant, elle n'était plus d'humeur à poursuivre la fête, quand bien même que les clones étaient accueillants. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à chanter, à profiter du moment…

Elle avait envie d'entendre la voix de Chase.

Elle avait besoin de lui…et elle regrettait de ne pas être sur Terre, à Griffin Rock, pour être dans ses bras…

Le bot bleu et blanc se massa le menton. Il l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout.

Et d'une certaine façon, cela lui avait fait du bien…qu'une oreille attentive prête attention à ce qu'elle dise.

\- Je…Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

\- _Ce n'était pas fin de la part de Bumblebee de vous assigner en équipe,_ admit Chase. _Mais peut-être que c'est un mal pour un bien._

\- Mais Fracture demeure un Decepticon ! Il n'a aucune intention de devenir Autobot !

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de lui, actuellement ?_

Windblade se mordit la lèvre.

Ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement…

Elle ne saurait le dire. C'était compliqué.

\- Je…je n'en sais rien. Je…je lui en veux toujours autant ! Mais…j'ai l'impression d'être trop dure. Il m'a sauvée d'une agression et…bon sang, quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments par rapport à la situation…j'ai ressenti de la sympathie, de la tristesse et un peu de pitié à son égard. Je sais que je ne le devrais pas…Après tout, il a cherché ses malheurs !

Chase soupira.

\- _Tu sais, Windblade…que tu sois une Autobot ne t'empêche pas d'éprouver de la sympathie, même pour ceux qu'on considère comme nos ennemis. Quoique…de ce que tu me dis, Fracture n'est plus trop un ennemi, non ?_

Windblade secoua la tête.

\- Je…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est capable de nous poignarder dans le dos mais…il semblait tellement sincère. C'était la première fois que…je le voyais comme ça. Aussi vulnérable devant moi…

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains.

Elle était complètement perdue actuellement.

\- Je…J'ignore ce que je dois faire.

Il était officier dans une autre équipe d'Autobots sur Terre…il aurait sûrement un point de vue objectif par rapport à la situation.

\- _Hmm. Je crois qu'on a tendance à oublier que le conflit n'est pas tout blanc tout noir. Je pense que Bumblebee partagera mon avis. Après tout, il y a d'anciens Decepticons devenus Autobots dans votre équipe. Personnellement, je trouve que Fracture devrait payer une dette à la société mais bon…avec la liste de ses crimes, il risque la peine de mort. Et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire…_

Windblade opina du chef.

Il avait raison…

\- _Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. De ne pas lui cracher dessus. Je ne dis pas que Fracture est innocent, bien au contraire ! Mais voilà…peut-être devrais-tu lui donner une chance ?_

\- Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est la façon dont il traite Jetstorm et Slipstream !

La colère la reprit.

\- Et il a caché la vérité à Night !

\- _C'est sa fille. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…mais à force de l'accabler, de lui cracher dessus, de lui répéter qu'il n'est qu'un criminel, ça va finir par le dégoûter de vous aider. Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réalisera qu'il a encore du chemin à faire._

Oui…

Peut-être que c'était vrai…Elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude…Elle n'avait jamais essayé de se comporter autrement.

Elle repensa à ce que Fracture disait…

Elle avait Chase, des amis, une famille…

A part Night, il n'avait personne d'autre.

Quand bien même il avait été monstrueux dans le passé, elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait, à sa place…

Peut-être qu'elle n'aiderait même pas ses anciens ennemis…

Peut-être qu'elle aurait baissé les bras depuis longtemps…

\- Je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- _Prends ton temps. Profite de ta mission, Windblade._

Oui…

Profite de ta mission…

\- …Tu me manques.

Elle avait besoin de le dire.

\- _Tu me manques aussi,_ répondit Chase.

\- Je…je suis triste qu'on ne soit pas dans la même équipe…

Qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble autant qu'elle le voudrait…

Elle avait déjà essayé de l'inciter à les rejoindre à Crown City mais Chase ne souhaitait pas quitter son équipe.

Tout comme elle ne souhaitait pas quitter la sienne…

\- … _L'évènement appelé Noël approche, non ?_ la questionna Chase.

\- Oui…On pourra se voir à ce moment-là ?

\- _Ca me ferait plaisir._

Oh oui…

A elle aussi.

\- Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-elle.

\- _Je t'aime aussi._

Et la communication se coupa.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le rythme de parution est un peu plus lent parce que les exams approchent = =. Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ce fut un non ferme et définitif.

Elles s'étaient réunies autour de la table. Night fixait Nightingale avec des optiques suppliantes. Kat lui avait juré de lui prêter main-forte pour convaincre sa mère de les emmener aux Cités de Cristal. Et Karan…observait la scène silencieusement, en buvant son cube d'energon comme s'il s'agissait d'un match.

Ce qui en était le début.

« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous aller là-bas ? » demanda Nightingale, un ton étonné par la demande de la fembot orange.

Night se mordit la lèvre. Comment lui expliquer de façon claire ce qu'elle recherchait ?

\- Eh bien…j'ai une amie là-bas et j'aimerais la retrouver, dit-elle nerveusement.

Et sourire peu convaincant. Plus suspect que cela, tu mourrais !

Elle aurait pu jurer entendre le soupir de Kat à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait facilement deviner ses pensées. Désespérante.

Nightingale haussa les épaules.

\- Et tu ne peux pas attendre que Fracture revienne pour lui demander ?

\- Bah…c'est très important et…cela ne peut pas vraiment attendre.

La mère de son amie ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de se lever pour aller nettoyer le comptoir.

\- Et euh…commença Kat, nerveusement. Ce serait possible d'avoir de l'argent pour y aller ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à votre demande, répéta sa mère. Et la réponse est non.

\- Mais on n'y restera que deux jours, même pas ! insista Night.

Si Nightingale avait pu la fusiller du regard, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle comprenait qu'elle était mal élevée, à demander comme ça de l'argent alors que Nightingale l'avait accueillie sous son toit en attendant le retour de Fracture…mais pour elle, c'était important ! Et sa mère refuserait de l'assister.

Il lui demanderait également des informations sur cette soi-disant amie, alors qu'elle n'était supposée connaître personne sur Cybertron à part Kat et sa famille.

\- J'ai mon bar à tenir et il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller aussi loin toutes seules, expliqua Nightingale d'un ton sévère.

\- Mais on ne sera pas seules ! répliqua Kat. On sera ensemble !

\- Il n'est pas question non plus que je te laisse sécher tes révisions, surtout que tu as des examens à préparer. On ira aux Cités de Cristal une prochaine fois, après tes résultats.

En guise de réponse, Kat s'effondra sur la table. Night ne détacha pas son regard de la cyclope.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

\- Ce que je veux dire est…

\- Ça suffit, Night ! Comportez-vous comme des adultes, pour une fois ! la coupa sèchement la cyclope. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Kat !

Elle comprenait que c'était égoïste…

Mais quand elle pensait à cette fembot, Htab, qui avait tout pour être sa mère…

N'importe qui deviendrait fou.

Night soupira et abdiqua. Nightingale ne l'aiderait pas…elle retourna à table pour finir son cube tandis que sa mère continuait de nettoyer. Soudain, elle reçut un petit coup de coude. Elle releva le regard et vit Karan qui lui demandait de l'attention. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui souffla.

\- Tu veux de l'argent ?

\- …Oui ? demanda Night.

\- Tu te rappelles, le casino ? Tu peux gagner de l'argent facile en y allant.

La mère des deux jumelles ne les entendait pas de cette distance. Pour autant, sa sœur l'entendit et serra les poings, lui adressant un ton de reproche.

\- Karan…Ne viens pas lui mettre des idées dans la tête !

\- Non…ça m'intéresse, la coupa Night.

\- Je t'assure. L'entrée est gratuite, les assura Karan. Dites au propriétaire que vous venez de ma part, il vous donnera un coup de main.

\- Un coup de main ?

\- Pour trouver des capitaines de vaisseau fiables. C'est ce que vous comptez faire, non ? Trouver un vaisseau pour vous rendre aux Cités de Cristal.

Night opina du chef, pensive.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise…elle était même très bonne.

Kat fixa sa sœur.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que tu fais quand les parents ont le dos tourné, lui déclara-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir !

\- Un jour, tu raconteras tout à ta sœur. Je te forcerai.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, fit Karan innocemment.

* * *

« Tu vas l'écouter ? » demanda Kat, une fois que Night et elles furent seules dans la chambre.

Night haussa les épaules.

\- Bah…je n'ai pas trop d'argent sur moi et bon…Comme le dirait ma mère, parfois, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Surtout par rapport à l'argent.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas un bon exemple à suivre, dit Kat en articulant bien sur chaque mot.

\- Possible. Mais elle a des bonnes idées, répondit Night avec un sourire.

Et puis, c'était le casino…Il y avait des jeux qu'elle connaissait sûrement. Elle avait assisté à Sideswipe et sa mère jouer au poker et ce dernier lui avait également appris la belote. Bon, les joueurs du casino devaient être expérimentés mais autant essayer.

Et puis…Windblade lui avait enseignée quelques techniques pour charmer les bots…Elle n'avait jamais cru en avoir besoin jusqu'à présent.

\- Toi, tu as une idée en tête, remarqua Kat.

\- Hmm…je suis sûre que ce sera plus facile qu'on ne le pense.

\- Sérieusement…

Night se tourna vers elle. La cyclope était assise sur le lit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner.

Après tout, Nightingale avait raison. Elle devait réviser. Pourtant, Kat resta silencieuse, jetant un coup d'œil à ses livres de révision.

Oui…Kat en avait déjà fait assez pour elle…

Un silence tomba. Night soupira et décida de se préparer. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que la voix de Kat s'éleva à nouveau.

\- …Je viens avec toi.

Cela surprit son amie.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seule dans un endroit conseillé par ma chère frangine, grogna Kat.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- J'ai pris ma décision, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et porta la main sur son châssis. Night y remarqua un bouton situé au niveau du spark. Elle lui adressa un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me prépare…toi, cela devrait aller mais moi…je n'ai pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse et que je me fasse tuer par ma mère.

Compréhensible…

Mais que sous-entendait-elle ?

Kat pressa sur le bouton.

Et brusquement un hologramme la recouvrit. Night sursauta légèrement. Elle connaissait ce gadget. Sa mère en possédait un. C'était très pratique pour cacher sa véritable apparence.

A la place de la cyclope violette au globe rouge, ce fut une fembot d'un châssis bleu foncé avec des optiques jaunes qui lui sourit.

Cela…la changeait.

Night demeura bouche bée.

\- Je suis attirante, hein ? lui demanda Kat. C'est mieux que ma tête de d'habitude, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les bots haïssaient les cyclopes pour une raison que Night ignorait…

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les Cybertroniens aient autant de préjugés…

Mais même si Kat était attirante dans cette forme-là…

\- …Je te préfère dans ta version cyclope, lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

L'hologramme fut choqué.

…Night n'aimait pas les accessoires. Elle préférait Kat avec son apparence normale, qui avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de charme.

Night s'étira.

\- Allez, on se prépare.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, elles apparurent à la porte du casino.

Le vigile les laissa passer en bâillant, leur adressant un « bonne soirée » sans aucune autre considération. Au moins, c'était facile. Night et Kat pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

A cette heure, c'était déjà bien animé. Des dizaines de tables de jeu dans une salle, toutes déjà occupées par les joueurs concentrés. Des bots divers, même si Night n'aperçut que des Decepticons. Dont certains qui n'avaient pas l'air très fiables…Elles passèrent devant l'un d'eux qui hurla sur un joueur avant de se jeter dessus.

Elle adressa un regard hésitant à Kat. Au final, peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça ?

Mais si elles trouvaient le propriétaire…

\- Lui, l'avertit Kat en pointant du doigt un bot grand, blanc et vert avec des optiques bleus, accoudé au comptoir d'un bar.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle le deviner ? Kat lui expliqua que Karan l'avait averti que le propriétaire portait ces couleurs, et qu'il ne possédait aucun insigne quelconque sur le châssis.

Il correspondait à la description…un neutre, alors ? Night et Kat finirent par s'avancer dans sa direction pour l'aborder.

\- Oui, monsieur dame ?

Son ton était condescendant et fatigué. Night tiqua. Monsieur ?

\- On vient de la part de Karan, commença Kat.

\- Elle me doit 200 Shanix.

\- QUOI ? s'écria la cyclope.

Son hologramme fut outré. A se demander ce que fichait sa sœur, effectivement. Night se racla la gorge, reprenant la conversation sur un ton plus calme.

\- Elle nous dit que…vous pourriez nous dégoter quelqu'un avec un vaisseau.

\- Suivez-moi…mais bon. Ils ne sont pas tous des enfants de chœur. Il y en a qui aiment les jolies jeunes filles comme vous, mademoiselle.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Kat. Evidemment…Night leva les optiques mais ne releva rien. Un pervers…et apparemment, il était loin d'être le seul.

Le bot les conduisit à une porte. Lorsqu'il composa le code pour l'ouvrir, ils tombèrent dans une autre salle à part, la lumière plus tamisée. Des clients étaient assis sur des canapés en métal, l'air détendu. Le propriétaire désigna un bot en particulier, le châssis noir et blanc avec des optiques jaunes.

\- Il peut faire des prix très raisonnables, leur souffla-t-il avant de les laisser.

Night frissonna. Un prix raisonnable ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il vit que l'un des bots adressa un air lubrique en direction de Kat. Elle le fusilla du regard, lui adressant un avertissement avant de se diriger vers le client en question.

Le bot était en train de fumer un cigare quand Night et Kat s'assirent en face de lui.

\- Oh…que me vaut cet honneur, monsieur et mademoiselle ? fit le bot, leur adressant un sourire amical.

Monsieur ? A croire qu'il s'adressait à elle. Night avait envie de le prendre par le col et lui crier bien fort dans les audios « je suis une fille ! » mais elle se ravisa. Autant rester méfiantes.

\- On aimerait se rendre aux Cités de Cristal, lui déclara Night.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

Elle se reçut la fumée dans la figure. Elle retint une grimace et poursuivit.

\- Le propriétaire nous dit que vous avez un vaisseau.

\- C'est exact. Mais les Cités de Cristal, c'est loin…

Il écrasa le cigare sur un cendrier.

\- A moins que vous ayez l'argent requis…

\- C'est-à-dire ? Quel est votre prix ? demanda Night.

\- Hmm…

Il prit un air pensif. Finalement, après un temps de réponse, le verdict tomba.

\- …3000 Shanix.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Night à son tour.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas cher, contrairement à d'habitude.

3000 Shanix…Mais quelle arnaque ! Night et Kat s'échangèrent un regard, perplexe. Apparemment, le bot ne semblait pas vouloir descendre plus bas.

Au moins, elles étaient dans un casino. Night posa ses optiques sur la table de poker.

Peut-être qu'elles pouvaient essayer de tenter leur chance…

\- Ça va aller, lui souffla Night.

Après tout, tout le monde pouvait gagner…Autant commencer par un jeu qu'elle connaissait. Elle possédait une somme raisonnable sur elle. Elle pourrait en obtenir plus…Night posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kat avant de s'avancer vers la table de jeu. Le perdant se leva, énervé. Night en profita pour prendre sa place. Elle sourit à son futur adversaire.

\- On peut se joindre à vous ?

Apprendre à bluffer…selon sa mère, c'était le secret.

L'adversaire approuva du regard.

\- Bien sûr, jeune homme.

Va te faire voir, voulut lui répondre Night.

Kat s'installa à côté d'elle et l'adversaire commença à distribuer les cartes.

Allez…tout le monde peut gagner, se dit la fembot orange.

Bluffe…

* * *

« Full aux rois ! »

Pour une fois que Night avait un bon jeu. Elle avait peut-être une chance de gagner…

L'adversaire dévoila ses cartes.

\- Carré d'as !

\- Et Merde ! hurla Night malgré elle.

C'était la dixième partie et elle venait de perdre le reste de la somme qu'elle possédait. Bon sang, ce gars était fort ! Elle pouvait bluffer autant qu'elle le souhaitait mais lui, il avait pris des cours pour arriver à ce point-là ! C'était impossible, autrement ! Le bot sourit et récupéra la mise.

\- Allons, ne désespérez pas…dit-il d'un ton béat.

Facile à dire. C'était lui, le vainqueur ! Elle fut tentée de reprendre sa revanche mais Kat l'arrêta d'un bras.

\- S'il te plait…partons. Sinon, on ne pourra plus payer si on perd.

Surtout que les armes étaient autorisées, ici…

Night déglutit. L'adversaire était peut-être armé aussi…Elle se leva, abandonnant. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici…

Kat avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écouter Karan et ses plans foireux ?

Et maintenant, elle était fauchée ! Comment elle allait faire, maintenant ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à sa mère ? Il allait s'étrangler quand il saura qu'elle avait perdu son argent de poche…

Encore plus au casino…

Peut-être viendrait-il les récupérer lui-même ?

Le propriétaire de vaisseau avec qui elles avaient marchandé était toujours présent.

Autant dire adieu au vaisseau tout de suite…

Elle prit la main de Kat. Autant laisser tomber…

Soudain, elles passèrent d'une autre table de poker. Night aperçut un bot empocher 2000 Shanix tandis que son adversaire mordait la poussière.

Une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se hâta vers lui.

\- Night ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Kat.

\- Bonjour, mon beau.

Le gagnant se tourna vers elle. Il se mit à rougir brusquement. Night sourit de fierté. Pour une fois qu'on ne la prenait pas pour un gars…à moins qu'il ne préfère les hommes ? Cette pensée la raidit. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- On a perdu notre argent, dit-elle. 3000 Shanix. Pourriez-vous le récupérer pour nous ?

Ecoutez Windblade…

Passer la main dans le dos de la victime pour se coller contre lui…

\- Pas de souci, poupée ! Où est-il ?

Trop facile…

Elle pointa le voleur de Shanix. Il se leva pour se diriger à la table du jeu. Night regarda la scène avec un sourire diabolique.

Elles étaient nulles…alors autant convaincre un autre, meilleur joueur de jouer pour elles.

Kat la fixa, blasée.

\- Toi, alors…

\- Quoi ? Autant être pragmatique.

N'importe quoi pour gagner…

* * *

« Et voilà, mesdemoiselles. »

Il l'avait ratatiné…complètement plumé…

Night réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle reçut les Shanix. Elle compta. C'était bon. 3000 Shanix. Le bot posa les mains sur les hanches, fier.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile de gagner.

\- Je vous crois.

Elle s'inclina.

\- Merci.

\- Donc…on va boire un verre ? demanda leur pigeon.

Night lui adressa un sourire forcé.

Evidemment…il n'aurait pas fait ça gratuitement.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Allons, je vous ai donné de l'argent. Autant que vous soyez gentilles avec moi, en retour.

Il s'avança vers elles.

Night recula.

Ok. Mauvaise idée…son plan venait de se retourner contre elle. Le pigeon naïf n'était pas si naïf que ça…

\- On doit rentrer…on a des devoirs à faire, tenta Kat.

\- Votre devoir, c'est celui que vous devez accomplir à mon égard, la rectifia le bot.

Night enfouit rapidement les Shanix dans son châssis.

Hors de question qu'il les lui reprenne.

\- Alors, ça vient ? s'impatienta le bot. Vous allez me suivre ?

Il était beaucoup moins amical et obéissant…

Night secoua la tête et fit signe à Kat de la suivre quand brusquement, le bot l'agrippa par le bras.

Night se figea. Il resserra son emprise.

Cela faisait mal…

\- Lâchez-moi, l'avertit-elle.

Son ton était froid.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- J'ai dit : lâchez-moi ! répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi pour me remercier !

Il l'attira vers lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Night poussa un grognement. Réagissant par réflexe, elle lui écrasa le pied.

Cela ne fit l'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique, mais cela énerva son agresseur davantage.

\- TU VAS ME SUIVRE ! TON AMIE AUSSI !

Ha oui ?

Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres…surtout comme ceux-là.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, Night le repoussa. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher qu'elle pivota sur elle-même pour lui balancer un coup de pied retourné.

Derrière elle, le bot vola à travers la salle avant de s'écraser contre un mur.

Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent.

Night et Kat se figèrent.

Ok…

\- On se barre, dit Night.

\- Sans rire !

Et elles coururent à toute vitesse en direction de la sortie du casino, passant devant le vigile en coup de vent qui leur adressa « bonne soirée » comme par automatisme.

Entre-temps, elles déposèrent la moitié des Shanix sur la table du propriétaire du vaisseau, en lui murmurant précipitamment qu'elles lui donneraient le reste de la somme une fois le voyage terminé.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Plus jamais !

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Night.

\- Plus jamais je ne te suis dans ce genre de plan foireux et plus jamais je ne ferai confiance à ma frangine !

Dans la chambre, Kat avait repris son mode de cyclope. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées durant la soirée au casino explosèrent en même temps. Elle était furieuse, cela s'entendait. Night était assise au rebord de la fenêtre, le regard baissé. Elle n'osait pas affronter le globe rouge de Kat qui la condamnait.

\- Dis quelque chose ! cria Kat.

Night ferma les optiques. Son regard s'assombrit. Mais son amie avait raison…Elle lui devait quelque chose.

N'importe quoi…

\- …Excuse-moi, déclara Night.

Excuse-moi de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans…

Excuse-moi d'avoir été égoïste…

Je ne le souhaitais pas…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû être impliquée là-dedans…

\- Mais maintenant, je le suis…

Oui…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais à présent, il était trop tard.

Kat s'abaissa à son niveau pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- Enfin, Night…c'est de la folie.

\- Kat…

\- Tu ne connais même pas cette personne ! Même si elle s'appelle Htab, tu peux te tromper ! Si ça se trouve, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Oui…

Cette Htab était une inconnue…

Même si elle s'avérait être sa mère naturelle, elle n'était pas la personne qui l'avait élevée.

Elle avait grandi avec les Autobots…elle avait des amis sur Terre…

Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait de plus ?

\- Fracture n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? insista Kat.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

Mais il fallait qu'elle le sache.

On l'avait abandonnée…et elle en ignorait la raison.

\- J'ai besoin de réponse…et personne d'autre que mes parents ne sauront me la donner, lui expliqua Night d'une voix éteinte.

Avait-elle été désirée ?

L'avaient-ils abandonnée parce qu'ils ne possédaient pas les moyens de l'élever ?

Cette première hypothèse lui poignarda le spark.

Night finit par se redresser et passa devant son amie pour se coucher sur le matelas.

\- Night…

\- Tu n'as pas à être impliquée, répéta Night d'un ton faible.

Elle l'avait mise en danger…

\- Je partirai demain matin, déclara-t-elle. Toi en revanche, travaille. Révise.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Toi, tu as un but. Mets tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Moi…je n'ai pas cette chance.

Oui…

A part retrouver sa mère, cette Htab…elle n'avait aucun objectif en tête.

Kat était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Night coupa court à la conversation, faisant face au mur pour ne plus l'affronter.

Ce type l'attendrait près du spatio-port.

Elle ne devait pas rater le décollage.

* * *

Ce fut bien plus tard que Windblade sortit de sa chambre. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, les optiques fatiguées. Sa communication avec Chase lui avait fait du bien…Après cela, elle avait pris une douche à la laverie avant d'essayer de recharger. Elle avait souhaité profiter de cette parenthèse pour se reposer jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau soit réparé.

Qu'elle soit seule…

Qu'elle profite de ce moment avec elle-même…

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à recharger. Elle s'était retournée plusieurs fois dans le lit pour trouver le sommeil…sans succès.

En bas, elle entendait le karaoké battre son plein.

Elle avait poussé un soupir avant de se lever à nouveau.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose…

Trop de pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

Elle marcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de restaurant quand la porte de la chambre de Fracture s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se figea, tombant nez-à-nez avec le bot violet.

Ce dernier écarquilla les optiques, semblant surpris de la voir ici.

« Oh…salut.

\- Salut.

Le silence tomba. Windblade sentit le malaise dans l'air. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Elle se demanda pendant un moment si cela avait été une bonne idée de vider son sac, de lui dire ses quatre vérités, de donner son avis franc…sachant que leur mission n'était pas encore terminée.

Windblade était sur le point de passer son chemin et de l'arrêter quand brusquement, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- …Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, hein ?

\- Non…trop de…

\- Pensées en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Fracture émit un léger sourire amer.

Elle avait vu juste.

\- Tu vas boire un nouveau cube ? l'interrogea Windblade.

\- Oui…peut-être. Comme toi, je suppose.

\- Cela dépendra.

Elle n'était pas une alcoolique, après tout.

Fracture ne détachait pas son regard de l'aviatrice.

C'était comme…s'il hésitait. Windblade ne bougea pas.

Ses pensées n'étaient pas difficiles à décrypter.

\- …cela te dérange, finit-il par la questionner, si…je me joins à toi ?

Je ne sais pas, pensa l'aviatrice.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non…Viens.

Sa réponse sembla le soulager.

D'un pas rapide, il la suivit. Windblade évita de le regarder durant tout le trajet. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Mais…il restait une compagnie.

Boire un cube, seule…cela ne lui faisait pas envie.

\- Merci.

Le bot violet ne remerciait jamais quiconque.

Cela la surprit. Elle s'arrêta, pendant quelques secondes.

\- …De rien.

Ce fut tout.

Mais peut-être n'avaient-ils pas besoin de mots ?

* * *

« …Je suis désolé. »

Assis à la même table que précédemment, Windblade posa son cube après avoir bu une gorgée. Fracture était accoudé, le menton posé sur ses poignets. Son expression était soucieuse.

Désolé…

Rêvait-elle ?

\- …Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, précisa-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me pardonnes pas. Pourquoi vous ne me pardonnez pas. Rien n'efface ce que j'ai fait…même le pire châtiment ne saurait réparer tout cela.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je devrais être en prison…je devrais même être condamné à mort. Cela arrangera tout le monde.

Windblade se mordit la lèvre.

Une part d'elle se disait qu'il mentait encore…qu'il jouait avec elle…

Mais c'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être désolé…

Même le meilleur acteur ne saurait prétendre de tels sentiments.

Elle le crut.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que oui…qu'il devrait subir un châtiment…

Mais à la place, elle lui répondit.

\- …Tu as Night.

\- Vous vous en occuperez.

\- Non. C'est de toi dont elle a besoin. Pas de nous.

Criminel ou pas, un enfant était dans l'histoire.

Fracture abaissa le regard.

Etrangement, Windblade se surprit à décaler son siège pour se rapprocher de lui.

Etrangement…ces mots émanèrent de sa bouche.

\- …Je pensais que Night deviendrait aussi pourrie que toi. Mais…en réalité, elle n'est pas si différente des autres enfants.

Il lui adressa un regard inquisiteur.

\- …Tu fais du bon travail.

La surprise s'afficha dans les optiques rouges du Decepticon.

\- …Tu le penses ?

\- Si je te le dis.

Son expression devint indéchiffrable.

Mais…elle devinait que cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ces mots.

\- Merci…

Fracture attrapa son cube pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu sais…si un jour, tu décidais d'avoir des enfants avec Chase, déclara-t-il, tu ferais un bon travail aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me complimenter.

\- Je donne rarement des compliments. Je suis sincère. Tu as la fibre maternelle.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Windblade se sentit subitement gênée.

Toutefois, elle ne put pas réprimer un léger sourire.

\- Merci…mais tu sais, ce n'est pas notre objectif…pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends. Tu es Autobot et l'envoyée de Primus.

\- Mais…qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour…

Fracture lui rendit son sourire. Il finit par tendre son cube vers elle. Windblade ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur avant de prendre le sien pour trinquer ensemble.

\- Il me manque, parfois, évoqua-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aimais. C'est normal qu'il te manque.

Elle avait Chase, aujourd'hui…

Mais…pour autant, il ne remplaçait pas ce manque qu'elle ressentait parfois, au dépôt. Sa présence…même si cela faisait une dizaine d'années, aujourd'hui.

Une nouvelle musique démarra.

Plutôt calme, mais entrainante…

\- Celle-là, je l'adore, commenta Fracture.

Il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

Pour lui tendre la main.

\- Que…que fais-tu ? demanda Windblade.

\- Je t'invite.

\- Que…Quoi ?

\- Tu m'offres cette danse ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas danser, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle se sentit bête. Elle crut que Fracture allait se moquer d'elle. C'était son genre de se moquer des autres, après tout.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste à me suivre.

Il ne changea pas de position.

Windblade s'attarda sur sa main, hésitant longuement.

Peut-être que Chase avait raison…peut-être devait-elle lui donner une chance…

Elle la lui prit.

Fracture l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Doucement, il passa un bras dans son dos. Windblade hésita timidement sur la conduite à tenir…mais finalement, en jetant des œillades aux autres danseurs qui s'étaient mis en duo, elle osa placer ses mains sur les épaules de Fracture.

Le bot violet ne fit aucun commentaire. Doucement, ils firent quelques pas, s'adaptant au fil de la musique, tandis que Windblade essayait de le suivre, bien que maladroitement.

\- Qui aurait cru que j'aurais l'envoyée de Primus comme cavalière ? plaisanta Fracture.

\- Arrête…

Elle avait l'air ridicule.

Fracture haussa les épaules et lui montra.

\- Voilà…comme ça.

\- Tu as l'habitude de danser, à ce que je vois, fit Windblade.

\- Haha ! J'ai appris à Night à danser. Toutes les fois où j'ai dansé avec un client après avoir reçu une bonne prime !

Windblade le foudroya du regard.

Le sourire de Fracture disparut et ils reprirent.

\- …Dire qu'une fois…je détestais cet endroit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je détestais ces clones, oui.

Il n'ajouta pas plus.

Et brusquement, la musique changea.

Une musique…beaucoup plus rapide. Beaucoup plus rythmée…

Le sourire de Fracture revint.

\- Prête à accéder à un autre niveau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-toi faire…

Et brusquement, Windblade s'envola au sens figuré du terme.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi, Fracture accéléra brusquement et commença à la faire danser. Ou plutôt…à la faire tourner et virevolter tandis que la musique devenait de plus en plus forte et rapide et que le bot violet riait aux éclats.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Laisse-toi faire ! rit Fracture.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas de mon niveau !

Mais la musique était plutôt entrainante…

Juste que le paysage autour d'elle se mit à tourbillonner. Tout son décor avait disparu. Elle ne voyait plus que Fracture dans son champ de vision.

Qui semblait passer un bon moment.

Un bon moment avec elle ?

\- Attention, on va accélérer la cadence.

Encore ?

Windblade se fit presque projeter au loin…

Mais la main de Fracture ne la lâchait jamais.

C'était…une sensation extraordinaire.

Qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé auparavant…

Et qui était loin d'être déplaisant, une fois qu'elle fut habituée…

Pendant un instant, elle ferma les optiques.

Elle apprécia le sentiment, le son…

Elle avait l'impression de replonger dans ses jeunes années…

Avant la Guerre…

Quand tous ses amis étaient encore en vie…

Elle rouvrit les optiques.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle était penchée en arrière, Fracture au-dessus d'elle.

A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie…

Elle soutint son regard.

Aucun d'eux ne parla.

Puis, Fracture sourit à nouveau.

Un sourire qu'elle refléta.

\- …Tu devrais…m'apprendre à danser, avoua-t-elle.

\- Seulement si tu le souhaites.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha (merci pour cette dernière et l'inspiration qu'elle m'a donné pour une scène), Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ouah…c'était…ouah. »

Windblade n'avait pas d'autre mot. Elle se sentait un peu idiote. Elle qui avait de la répartie habituellement, elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Une fois la musique terminée, Fracture et elle étaient retournés à leurs sièges, ayant commandé d'autres cubes. Le bot violet lui adressa un léger sourire. Au moins, il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne s'explique pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je…j'ignorais juste que…

\- Tu ne danses pas beaucoup, d'après ce que je vois.

Windblade secoua la tête.

Mais cela avait été…une sensation agréable.

Surtout que Fracture était un danseur quasi-professionnel, contrairement à elle…quoique les clones qui venaient de rejoindre la piste se débrouillaient tout aussi bien.

L'envoyée de Primus sirota son cube, d'un air pensif. Même si cela avait été une bonne expérience, elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Pendant un instant, elle repensa à ce que Fracture lui avait dit sur les leçons particulières de danse.

\- …J'aimerais bien danser aussi bien que toi…

\- Tu souhaites initier Chase ? l'interrogea le bot violet.

Elle ne le nia pas.

Cela serait…fantastique. Mais pour cela, elle devait être à niveau…

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

\- …Tu as déjà dansé avec Drift ?

Fracture mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Non. Enfin, on avait eu l'occasion une fois mais…rien ne s'était passé. Parce que j'étais trop bourré apparemment.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle s'attarda sur le cube qu'il tenait. Du haute-qualité. Amèrement, tout en buvant une gorgée du sien, elle se promit de le surveiller s'il en abusait.

\- De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de danser, dit-elle. Il préférait le maniement du katana et de l'épée.

\- Oh ça oui. Après…cela n'aurait pas été faute d'essayer.

Fracture esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

\- Il était quand même hyper strict et coincé, déclara-t-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle ne le prit pas mal.

\- Il n'épargnait jamais ses élèves, renchérit-elle.

\- Toujours trop sérieux.

\- Il ne comprenait pas le second degré. Pas étonnant qu'il s'énervait toujours contre Sideswipe.

\- Faut dire que Sideswipe est bien énervant, parfois.

Et sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Elle ignorait si c'était le cube ou…autre chose.

Mais c'était plaisant…

\- Alors, reprit Fracture, est-ce que Chase est pareil ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas aussi sérieux que Drift mais…disons qu'il est juste professionnel. On va dire qu'il ressemble un peu à Strongarm lorsqu'il s'agit de respecter le code. Et il sourit rarement. Je me demande pourquoi il me dit que son sourire me ferait peur.

\- Ha. Encore un mystère à éclaircir.

Windblade pouffa à nouveau.

Elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

La musique se termina à nouveau.

Windblade remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la mise en place pour les karaokés. Elle se leva de table. Fracture la suivit du regard.

\- Tu vas chanter ?

\- Oui…

Elle lui fit face.

S'il l'avait initiée à la danse…

\- Tu chantes avec moi ?

Le temps s'arrêta.

Fracture blêmit soudainement, la bouche ouverte.

\- Hors de question !

\- Oh, allez !

\- Non, non…Je ne chanterai pas. Chante toute seule, tu te débrouilles très bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le bot violet ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire le reste de son cube rapidement.

\- Fracture !

\- …Je ne chante pas, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? le questionna-t-elle, amusée.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir !

Un silence tomba entre eux.

Finalement, il avoua, sans soutenir son regard.

\- Tu veux qu'il pleuve demain ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait que les pluies d'acide reprennent.

\- Je chante comme une casserole ! ça te va ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Si ce n'était que cela…

\- Je danse comme une patate aussi…et alors ? J'ai bien essayé.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Danser n'est pas chanter et il est hors de question que je me ridiculise sur scène.

\- Tiens, tiens, monsieur est timide…

\- Pas du tout ! Nos voix ne vont pas s'accorder !

Il croisa les bras, comme un gamin boudeur.

Bon…

\- J'ignorais que tu avais la trouille…

Il leva le regard.

Personne n'insinuait que le chasseur le plus craint de la galaxie avait la trouille du public…

Malheureusement…

\- Désolé, cela ne marchera pas, de me traiter de mauviette, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amer.

\- Oh, mais je n'oserais jamais une telle chose…

Elle se dirigea vers la scène d'un pas déterminé. Fracture ne la suivait pas…

Mais elle se devait bien de lui rendre la pareille, non ?

Elle attrapa le micro. Le bot violet était toujours assis à table.

Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça…

\- Mes amis ? déclara-t-elle au public d'une voix forte.

Tous les clones tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Fracture haussa un sourcil.

Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

Puis, elle le pointa du doigt.

\- Pouvez-vous convaincre mon ami de venir sur scène pour chanter en duo ?

Au loin, elle vit brusquement Fracture écarquiller les optiques. L'air de dire : « tu n'as pas osé ? »

Il se leva et immédiatement, se rua vers la porte.

Qui fut barrée par l'un des vigiles, qui lui adressait un sourire diabolique.

\- Pousse-toi !

Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Les autres clones se levèrent pour se diriger vers lui. Fracture se mit en position de défense.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas vivant ! Vous ne me forcerez pas à y aller !

\- Allons, va rejoindre ta copine ! cria l'un d'eux.

Windblade se racla la gorge. Non, jamais.

Fracture recula à nouveau et brusquement, il fut soulevé en l'air par dix clones qui le portèrent vers la scène. Il se mit à crier et à geindre, à menacer les clones de tous les tuer, s'accrochant à un coin du mur, à un rideau, à une table, au comptoir du bar…

Rien à faire.

Windblade se mit à rire. Il n'échapperait pas à son destin.

\- NON ! Windblade, cela se paiera !

\- Bien sûr !

Et brutalement, il atterrit à ses pieds. Fracture leva le regard vers elle.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Elle lui jeta presque le micro dans les mains, avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du DJ.

Une chanson qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

La chanson se mit en place.

Fracture se figea, prenant le temps de l'écouter et de l'enregistrer. Windblade lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Tu la connais.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Menteur, je t'ai entendu la chanter l'autre jour, sous la douche !

Il bondit à nouveau.

\- Tu m'espionnes sous la douche, maintenant ?

Windblade ne répondit pas.

Elle chanta le premier couplet.

Fracture se renfrogna, jetant des éclairs au public. Tout en chantant, Windblade lui adressait des coups d'œil.

Il ne quittait pas la scène. Il aurait pu.

Ce fut à son tour.

Fracture jeta un œil blasé au micro.

Finalement, il le porta à ses lèvres.

Et chanta à son tour.

Windblade l'écouta, fermant les optiques pour apprécier mieux. Il…ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Bon, il n'avait pas l'habitude et il y avait quelques fausses notes…

Mais c'était…correct dans l'ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure, il sembla se détendre. Et quand vint le premier refrain, il se lâcha un peu plus dans la chanson. La voix de Windblade couvrait un peu la sienne. Pour autant, on les entendait distinctement.

Elle reprit le couplet suivant.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Fracture.

Aucune fausse note, cette fois.

Et ils attaquèrent le refrain avec plus d'ardeur, se rapprochant davantage l'un de l'autre. Elle remarqua que Fracture ne s'adressait pas au public. Il ne faisait attention qu'à elle. Avait-il aussi peur que cela ?

Puis, la chanson se termina.

Ils reprirent leur souffle. Les deux ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

Et un tonnerre d'applaudissement les acclama.

* * *

« Décidément…et tu dis que c'est moi qui te surprends ? » soupira Fracture.

Ils avaient quitté la salle. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Il n'avait plus envie de voir personne. Windblade se demanda si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin, en le forçant à venir.

\- Ils t'ont apprécié, dit-elle.

\- Si tu le dis…

Il croisa les bras. La fatigue était apparente dans ses optiques.

Mais en fin de compte, il sourit.

\- Il se serait bien moqué de moi.

\- Oh, pas que lui. Les autres Autobots aussi.

Fracture leva les optiques.

Windblade bâilla à son tour.

\- Mais honnêtement…tu te débrouilles bien.

\- Si tu le dis…mais je ne le referai pas.

\- Pas devant tout le monde…mais tu apprécies chanter, non ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle prit son silence pour une confirmation.

\- Si tu me donnes des cours de danse, je peux te payer par des cours de chant, proposa-t-elle.

Autant être équitable.

Fracture fit la moue.

\- Non merci. Je préfère des Shanix. 40 Shanix la séance.

\- Vénal, avare et capricieux. Sans oublier timide. Et escroc, aussi.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle le traite d'escroc, de toute façon.

\- Pas vrai ! Mais si je te donne des cours, j'exige d'être payé !

\- Décidément…je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Je ne te ferai pas crédit.

Windblade gloussa à nouveau.

\- Bon…la première séance sera gratuite, offrit Fracture.

\- Ouah ! Trop aimable !

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Windblade sourit doucement.

\- Drift ne chantait pas. Mais…cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser.

\- C'est clair. Moi, j'adorais l'embêter.

\- Une fois, lui confia-t-elle, il s'était déguisé en fantôme pour faire fuir des humains d'une ville hantée par un Decepticon.

Ce fut au tour de Fracture de rire jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Drift en fantôme, sérieusement !

\- Oh…mais il y a d'autres anecdotes à son sujet, rajouta Windblade.

\- Une fois, il s'est fait draguer par une Fleur d'Arme. Il était tellement honorable qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. J'ai dû être obligé de le sauver de ce mauvais pétrin. Il avait une dette à me rembourser, d'ailleurs !

Windblade opina du chef.

\- …tu as d'autres histoires à son sujet ?

\- Plein. Et toi ?

\- …Plein.

D'un regard entendu, ils comprirent ce que cela voulait dire.

Ils n'iraient pas se coucher tout de suite.

* * *

C'était celui-ci.

Le vaisseau indiqué, qui se rendait aux Cités de Cristal…comme convenu. L'embarquement était pour bientôt.

Night leva le regard vers Kaon, qui se dessinait devant le soleil levant.

Même si cette ville avait été ravagée par la guerre…elle restait une ville calme en apparence, quand la plupart des habitants étaient encore en recharge.

Elle avait quitté le bar sur la pointe des pieds, en laissant une note à Nightingale pour lui indiquer où elle allait. Et pour la remercier, aussi.

Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque que Nightingale s'inquiète et tire les vers du nez à Kat.

Elle soupira.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment utile…si elle ne devait pas changer d'avis…

Elle repensa à la photo de Htab…

Cette fembot qui pourrait être sa mère…

A la réaction de sa mère adoptive…

Non. Il refuserait.

Elle avait une piste…elle devait la suivre.

Night s'approcha du bot de la veille. Le propriétaire du vaisseau, également le capitaine, la salua d'un geste.

« On ne perd pas de temps.

\- Non…

\- Vous êtes seule ?

Night opina du chef.

Oui…il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule…

Elle ne souhaitait pas risquer la vie de Kat davantage…comme si le casino d'hier ne suffisait pas…

Puis, l'expression du bot changea.

\- …Je ne crois pas.

Il se focalisa sur un point derrière son épaule.

Night se retourna.

Et elle se figea quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Kat !

Dans son mode cyclope. Le capitaine poussa une mine dégoûtée et rentra à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

\- Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Cela te dérange que je vienne ? grogna son amie.

Elle portait deux sacs, dont l'un sur son dos.

\- Mais…tu…tu ne peux pas venir !

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Pour que je te laisse faire des conneries comme la veille ?

Night ignorait quelle réaction adopter. Elle fixa Kat, l'air bête. Son amie continuait de parler, d'un ton ronchon.

\- Je suis embarquée dans cette histoire maintenant. Et même si tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle, je m'en moque.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- J'ai apporté mes livres de révision. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ma mère ne découvre ton mot. Ma sœur en subira les conséquences et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction ainsi que la réaction de Fracture et-

Night ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre intensément.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Est-ce que je vous ai demandée de vous asseoir ? »

Kat poussa un soupir avant de retourner près de la porte pour rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Night perdit son attitude sérieuse pour reprendre son comportement naturel.

\- Désolée. Mais quand tu vas passer l'entretien pour devenir libraire, il faudra que tu sois irréprochable et qu'on n'ait rien à te redire sur ta tenue.

\- C'est dur quand même.

\- Oui mais bon…c'est pour ton bien, ma belle.

Clin d'œil en prime. Kat la scruta attentivement.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui t'a appris à gérer les entretiens ?

\- …J'ai vu Denny entraîner Russell pour le sien.

Night se gratta le casque, pensive.

\- Et puis…j'ai envoyé pas mal de lettres de motivation.

\- Sur Cybertron ?

Elle opina du chef. Kat croisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlée ? C'était pour quel job ?

\- Oh…des travaux divers et d'autres. Mais bon, sans expérience…c'est un peu la dèche.

Surtout qu'elle les avait envoyées en cachette…Sa mère n'était même pas au courant.

Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait partir…

Faire sa vie…

Et quand elle connaissait le projet de Kat…elle se demandait si elle saurait être à sa hauteur…

\- Ça va ? demanda la cyclope.

\- Hm…Oh oui. Merci. Bon…reprenons.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Elles se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement.

Le capitaine du vaisseau se tenait devant la porte. Il croisait les bras, l'air curieux.

\- Vous répétez une pièce ?

Night leva les optiques.

\- Non…je l'entraine pour un entretien d'embauche.

Kat approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ah, tiens donc. Dans quel domaine ?

\- La Grande Librairie, lui expliqua Kat.

Le capitaine étouffa un rire sardonique. Night le foudroya du regard, mais il ne semblait pas y faire attention.

\- Abandonne, ma petite. La Grande Librairie où Orion Pax a travaillé est pour les élites.

\- Et alors ? c'est son rêve ! grogna Night, sur un ton d'avertissement.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait verser quelque chose dans son energon mais elle n'avait rien sous la main…

Kat serra les poings, mais ne répliqua rien.

\- Oui, affirma le capitaine. Ils ne recruteront pas un Decepticon comme toi pour y travailler…encore moins un cyclope.

Night se leva mais elle sentit immédiatement Kat lui agripper le bras. Comme pour la dissuader d'agir…

Elle se sentit bouillir intérieurement…et lui faire ravaler son sourire ne serait pas de refus. Mais actuellement, elle ne pouvait rien faire…si. Il leur avait confié le fer chaud pour rafistoler des pièces détachées.

Mais sans capitaine…elles ne termineraient pas leur voyage jusqu'aux Cités de cristal.

Elle finit par rétorquer, sur un ton peu poli.

\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui conduisiez le vaisseau.

\- Il est en pilote automatique.

\- Faites gaffe, des fois qu'on tombe dans un champ d'astéroïde qui vous écraserait.

\- Night !

Le capitaine ricana amèrement avant de quitter l'entrée.

Night finit par se rasseoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kat. Bien sûr, elle sentait sa peine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le montrer.

\- Ça va aller, Kat. Optimus croit aux deuxièmes chances, après tout. Et même si tu es un Decepticon, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- …Il a peut-être raison…je ne suis pas faite pour cela.

Sa voix tremblait.

Night secoua la tête et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Non. Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.

\- Mais…il a raison ! Maman…elle m'a payée ces études pour que je…

\- Ce serait lui donner raison ! A lui, à cet enfoiré ! Donc tu vas réviser, passer tes concours, réussir cet entretien d'embauche et quand tu auras ta fiche de paie, tu iras la lui braquer sous le nez pour lui ravaler son caquet.

Ce serait tellement jouissif…

\- Et comme ça, il a une attaque de spark et il meurt, conclut Night.

\- Night…dis donc.

\- Quoi. Moi, je pense qu'il a quelque chose à compenser.

\- Night !

Mais le ton de Kat était amusé. Night sourit en retour. Bien. Elle lui avait redonné confiance.

\- Bon. On s'y remet ?

Kat opina du chef et se releva.

Night s'étira. Elle avait besoin d'un cube d'energon. Elle finit par se lever à son tour pour le prendre, passant devant une vitre qui donnait vue sur l'espace.

Elle s'arrêta pour l'admirer.

C'était beau…cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait subi en traversant ce pont spatial.

C'était…étendu à l'infini…

Sublime.

Elle remarqua une tâche. Blanche et grise.

Elle porta son regard dessus, fronçant les sourcils.

Etait-ce un…vaisseau ?

Un vaisseau lointain…mais qui semblait se diriger vers eux.

Pourquoi ?

A moins qu'elle ne rêvait…

Des coups de feu.

Puis, des cris dans le couloir.

* * *

Cela fit bondir les deux amies. Tout de suite, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, lâchant les livres de révision.

Des nouveaux coups de feu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Kat.

Des bruits de pas précipités.

Tout de suite, Night eut le réflexe de verrouiller la porte en activant le code.

\- Night !

\- Je l'ignore ! répliqua Night, sentant la panique monter dans son spark.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait… ?

Cela devait être une blague…

Brusquement, le vaisseau tangua. La violente secousse les fit tomber, l'une sur l'autre.

Puis, un nouveau cri les alerta et retint leur attention.

\- ON EST ATTAQUES !

Quoi ? Attaqués…

Night et Kat s'échangèrent un regard.

Par…par le vaisseau en question ?

Brusquement, des nouveaux coups de feu.

Night posa la main sur sa bouche, pour faire signe à Kat de rester silencieuses.

Peut-être que…quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les dangers, on ne les découvrira pas ici…

Les deux reculèrent de la porte…

Night sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Elle ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle elle pensa à sa mère…A ses amis Autobots sur Terre…

Elle repensa à Nightingale…à comment elles avaient été en sécurité dans son bar…

Et maintenant…

Brusquement, on frappa violemment à la porte.

\- OUVREZ ! cria une grosse voix.

Night et Kat se figèrent davantage.

\- JE COMPTE JUSQU'A TROIS ! SINON, JE FAIS SAUTER LA PORTE !

Pendant un instant, Night eut envie de rester silencieuse. Faire comme si elles n'existaient pas…

Mais Kat tremblait de tous ses membres…

Elle était terrorisée…

Pour être franche, elle l'était aussi.

Quelle idiote…mais quelle idiote j'ai été, pensa Night.

\- UN…

\- Night…

\- DEUX…

Night ne répondait pas.

Que faire… ?

Se rendre ?

Sa mère ne se rendrait pas. Jamais…

Se battre ?

Mais…elle n'avait aucune arme…

Brusquement, elle vit la table. Celle qu'elles utilisaient pour travailler.

Elles n'entendirent pas le trois.

La porte explosa. La fumée épaisse les empêchait de discerner qui s'approchait…

Mais c'était une bonne ouverture…une fenêtre de quelques secondes…suffisamment pour qu'elle se planque derrière la table.

Night fit un signe de tête en direction de son amie.

\- Kat…Tiens-toi prête.

Cette dernière se hâta dans la laverie.

Deux Insecticons, qui avaient un mode respectif de scorpion et de guêpe, pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine. Ils étaient armés d'épée et de sabre.

Pas de laser-gun…

Mais elle se souvenait qu'il y en avait…dans la cabine du capitaine…des armes…

\- Ce vaisseau est à nous ! cria la guêpe.

…Des pirates…

Il n'y avait qu'eux qui puissent faire une telle chose.

Quelle plaie…

Night demeura immobile, durant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, elle poussa un cri strident.

Et dès que la guêpe s'approcha suffisamment d'elle, elle renversa la table, les livres, les pads sur lui.

L'Insecticon poussa un grognement de douleur tandis que son camarade accourait vers eux, son épée à la main. Night s'abaissa à temps pour éviter d'être décapitée par sa lame.

Ils savaient se battre…

L'entraînement de Jetstorm…

Que disait-il ?

Night lui balança un coup dans le genou. Cela ne le mit pas à terre. Mais cela le fit reculer légèrement.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, se hâtant de chercher un objet. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose…servant d'arme…

\- Pétasse ! Tu vas voir !

Elle bondit, se plongeant sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Il revenait à l'assaut.

Nouveau coup de pied. Essayant de viser la lame pour la faire voler de ses mains…

Mais il eut le temps de lui balancer un coup de poing en plein visage.

Night tomba en arrière. De l'energon coulait…sa lèvre était ouverte.

Elle atterrit à côté de la table de nuit.

Le scorpion s'approchait d'elle dangereusement. Une lueur sadique dans ses optiques, tenant son épée en l'air.

Night agrippa la poignée du tiroir.

Suffisamment pour le retirer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la transpercer avec sa pointe, elle se servit du tiroir à temps comme bouclier, la lame le perforant et manquant de peu de viser son front.

Coup de pied pour lui balayer les jambes…

Le faire tomber…

Cela marcha. Night put se relever.

Il était à terre. Elle leva le tiroir au-dessus de sa tête.

Toujours achever son ennemi, lui avait enseigné sa mère…

Elle cria.

Elle l'abattit sur sa tête, d'une violence qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder…

Derrière elle, son cri fit écho à celui de Kat. Elle était en difficulté, également. L'autre guêpe l'avait choisi pour cible !

Le scorpion fut à terre, assommé. Elle essaya de soulever son épée mais elle fut bien trop lourde pour elle.

Primus !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se ruer à la laverie.

Elle eut juste quelques secondes pour observer Kat agripper le fer chaud fumant pour le plaquer sur le visage de la guêpe. Le pirate lâcha son arme et hurla à l'agonie, la cyclope maintenant le fer tandis que son ennemi se débattait.

Tout de suite, le pirate s'écroula, se couvrant le visage en criant de douleur. Il était encore en vie. De son côté, Kat lâcha le fer. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Night finit par l'attraper par la main. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas brûlée. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps.

Comme si les jambes leur pesaient une tonne, Night et Kat coururent hors de la chambre.

\- La cabine du capitaine !

Les armes…

Au moins quelque chose pour se défendre…

Non…les capsules de sauvetage !

De l'autre côté…

Night et Kat foncèrent dans les couloirs, tandis que les cris des ennemis et les coups de feu reprirent derrière elles.

Night pria. Elle pria intérieurement qu'elles y arriveraient à temps.

La salle…la porte était ouverte…

L'espoir les regagna.

Elles s'arrêtèrent.

Une seule capsule de sauvetage.

Le capitaine du vaisseau était déjà dedans.

\- S'il vous plait ! cria Kat.

Il y avait de la place pour deux autres personnes.

Le capitaine leur sourit.

Comme pour leur dire « chacun pour soi ».

Night devint livide.

Elle eut envie de se jeter dessus pour ouvrir la capsule.

Mais le capitaine s'était déjà propulsé dans l'espace.

De près, elles purent voir le vaisseau ennemi. Celui des pirates…

Un vaisseau bleu…et violet…

Mais…ce vaisseau blanc et gris…

Où était-il ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Le métal froid d'une lame se posa sur son épaule.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

\- Hé non. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça…

Night tressaillit.

Kat se couvrit le visage. L'horreur était évidente dans sa gestuelle. Night essaya de se calmer…de ne pas penser à sa mère…

A Kaon…où elles avaient été en sécurité…

\- Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment.

* * *

Alors qu'elles pénétraient à l'intérieur du vaisseau pirate, elles remarquèrent que l'équipage était entièrement composée d'Insecticons. Ces derniers entraient et sortaient du vaisseau, pillant et embarquant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Certains leur offrirent des coups d'œil curieux mais Night et Kat essayaient de ne pas les regarder.

L'Insecticon qui les tenait en otage s'avança jusqu'à un autre qui étaient aux commandes de pilotage. Il se retourna. C'était un Insecticon avec un mode de scarabée, mauve, le visage bleu, des optiques jaunes et une corne au milieu du front. Il leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

« Oui ?

\- Il n'y avait que deux otages à bord du vaisseau.

\- Et le capitaine ?

L'Insecticon haussa les épaules.

\- On ne l'a pas déniché.

\- Quel dommage.

\- Un garçon et une fille…probablement un couple.

Night ne releva même pas la remarque.

Le sourire de l'Insecticon s'élargit.

\- …Ce sont deux filles, espèce de crétin.

\- Mais…

\- Par contre, pour le couple…ce n'est pas aussi certain.

Il adressa un clin d'œil en destination de Night.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir…elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

\- Mon nom est Saberhorn. Soyez les bienvenues.

Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'enfuir. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur les pirates…encore plus sur les Insecticons.

Des voleurs, des pilleurs, des tueurs…

Et d'autres choses.

\- …Mettez-les au fer. Que l'équipage ne les touche pas.

\- Très bien.

L'Insecticon les attrapa chacune par une épaule pour les conduire à l'extérieur de la salle de contrôle.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Et voilà votre vaisseau est réparé. »

Fracture et Windblade observaient le vaisseau rafistolé par le clone. Il semblait comme neuf maintenant. En effet, ils ne voyaient plus aucune cassure, plus aucune rayure après l'impact des astéroïdes. C'était comme si leur accident n'avait jamais existé.

Le clone semblait fier de lui. Windblade lui adressa un sourire, sortant ses Shanix pour le payer tandis que Fracture essayait de l'ignorer. Il passa son doigt sur la coque du vaisseau. Il devait admettre que c'était du bon travail. Et rapide, en plus.

« Tu vois, Fracture. Cela valait la peine de s'arrêter ici, lui signala Windblade.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Le mécanicien lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Fracture ne changea pas d'expression. Windblade venait de le payer. S'il souhaitait un pourboire en plus, il pouvait aller se faire voir.

Surtout qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça.

\- En tout cas…j'espère que votre séjour sur la Lune d'Athéna vous aura été agréable, leur souhaita le clone tandis qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour repartir.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Agréable…

Disons qu'il penserait que cela se passerait mal. Surtout avec Windblade…mais en réalité…

Il jeta un œil à cette dernière.

Elle saluait le clone d'un signe de main.

En réalité…il ne savait pas comment se prononcer. Cela s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il n'avait prévu.

La soirée d'hier avait été…elle leur avait rapportée beaucoup.

Vider leur sac…danser ensemble…partager des anecdotes sur Drift…

Et même chanter n'avait pas été désagréable. Pas du tout.

Windblade avait été charmante.

Pour autant…les voilà repartis. Et lorsque le vaisseau décolla du sol, Fracture ne put s'empêcher d'être pessimiste.

Est-ce que leur parenthèse sur la Lune d'Athéna n'avait été que cela… ? Une parenthèse ?

Et que les deux allaient retomber dans leurs habitudes ? Est-ce que leur relation s'était améliorée ? Ou était-ce temporaire ?

Et qu'une fois seuls, Windblade se montrerait à nouveau froide et distante ? Et Fracture se sentirait trop lâche pour faire des efforts ?

L'aviatrice s'installa sur le siège du copilote. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la Lune, elle lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- C'est quand même beau, la Lune d'Athéna.

Fracture la regarda.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, lui rendant son sourire.

\- C'est cher. Après…je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'explorer en long et en large.

\- Je vois ça. Tu es trop avare pour y passer une nuit.

\- Pas du tout ! Mais bon…si jamais j'y retourne un jour, je resterais soit dans mon vaisseau, soit je ferai du camping.

De façon surprenante, Windblade pouffa.

Au lieu d'être ennuyée ou désespérée, ses mots la firent rire.

\- Toi, faire du camping…tout pour éviter de payer un Shanix.

\- Les Shanix sont les Shanix. Et le camping ne m'a jamais fait peur.

D'une certaine façon, cela lui faisait du bien…cette attitude…

Comparé à leur première partie de voyage, c'était le jour et la nuit. Fracture leva le regard vers l'horizon. Rien.

Bon…

Il appuya sur le pilote automatique avant de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Tu souhaitais une leçon de danse ? On n'a quelques jours à tuer donc…on peut commencer maintenant.

Windblade ne réagit pas. Mais elle ne protesta pas. Fracture comprit qu'elle acceptait. Il attrapa son Pad pour activer de la musique. Une musique d'un groupe sur Terre. Russell avait téléchargé des musiques sur le Pad de Night et elle l'avait passé en boucle. L'une d'elles était restée dans la mémoire du bot violet.

Windblade sourit lorsque les premières notes jouèrent. Manifestement, elle l'appréciait aussi. Elle finit par se lever et prit la main de Fracture alors que les deux se placèrent au centre de la pièce, commençant doucement. Windblade posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que Fracture plaçait les siennes sur sa taille. Fracture lui montra des pas, que l'aviatrice suivit. Au début, cela fut simple…

Fracture commença à se dire qu'elle se débrouillait bien…

\- Ouch !

Ecrasage de pied numéro 1.

\- Désolée !

\- Cela ne fait r- ouch !

Ecrasage de pied numéro 2.

Fracture grimaça. Mais il ne fit pas la remarque, malgré le regard désolé de Windblade.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais une amatrice.

\- Et encore, c'est gentil ! se moqua le bot violet.

\- Tu sais ce que je te dis ?

Jamais deux sans trois. Et ce coup-ci, il était sûr que Windblade l'avait fait exprès. Il déglutit et d'un mouvement sec, accéléra la cadence.

\- Hé !

\- C'est moi, le pro, ma belle ! ricana-t-il. Ne jamais sous-estimer un pro.

\- Et les chevilles qui enflent ?

\- Laisse-toi guider…

Cette fois, elle épargna ses pieds. Elle abaissa le regard pour mieux suivre le rythme. C'était mieux, d'une certaine façon. Il croyait que cela serait pire avec la rapidité progressive de la chanson. Pas du tout.

Au contraire, c'était même plus facile pour eux de coordonner leurs mouvements…

Apparemment, Windblade aimait la vitesse. Pour une aviatrice, cela ne le surprenait pas tant que cela.

A la fin de la chanson, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle le salua, comme pour le remercier.

Exactement comme Drift le faisait…Il se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. Autant lui faire cadeau d'un compliment.

\- Ça va. Tu vas vite retenir les bases.

\- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'apprendre les mouvements de la Macarena.

Au nom de la chanson, les optiques de Fracture s'allumèrent.

Sa chorégraphie préférée.

\- Tu oses détester la Macarena ?

\- Oh non ! Pas toi aussi ! Déjà que Sideswipe me l'impose !

\- On va corriger ça de suite !

\- Ah non !

\- Ah si !

Il se précipita sur son Pad pour chercher la musique en question. La Macarena…et elle ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie ?

Cela allait se rectifier de suite.

Il trouva la chanson. Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Cela serait sa vengeance pour lui avoir écraser les pieds.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse enclencher la musique, il entendit une sonnerie dans ses audios. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta pour répondre.

« Oui ? »

C'était Nightingale.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle semblait paniquée.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? demanda Fracture.

Il crut mal entendre.

Windblade lui adressa un regard inquiet.

Puis, le visage de Fracture se décomposa quand Nightingale lui répéta la raison de son appel.

\- …Comment ça, « _Night et Kat se sont barrées_ ? »

* * *

« Votre cube. »

Le gardien s'abaissa et fit glisser le cube d'energon en-dessous des barreaux pour qu'elles puissent le recevoir.

Kat ne réagit pas. Elle restait assise sur la couche, tandis que Night demeurait debout, les bras croisés. Elle avait envie de donner un coup de pied dans le cube juste pour agacer le gardien, mais Kat lui avait rappelée que les pirates n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas forcés de les nourrir. Ils pouvaient très bien les laisser mourir de faim.

Et ce cube…il pourrait ne pas y en avoir d'autres, après celui-là…

Elle soupira et finit par le ramasser pour le passer à Kat. Les heures ayant suivi leur emprisonnement aux fers, Night avait secoué les barreaux en criant comme une folle pour qu'on les laisse sortir. Le gardien lui avait balancé un coup de poing pour l'assommer, et elle était restée dans les pommes pendant plusieurs heures. Un hématome s'était dessiné sur son front. Mais cela l'avait calmée. Kat l'avait réprimandée sévèrement. Cela avait entrainé une dispute entre elles.

 _Comment peux-tu capituler ?_

Parce que c'était ce que Kat faisait. Elle s'avouait vaincue.

Mais il était hors de question que Night se laisse faire et qu'elles restent enfermées ici.

Surtout qu'elles ignoraient ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elles. Elles n'avaient pas eu d'autres explications. Night avait imaginé des plans. Essayer de frapper le gardien lui avait coûté un autre hématome. Elle avait essayé de le séduire mais le gardien avait déclaré au tac au tac « qu'elles n'étaient pas son type ».

Une journée était passée depuis l'attaque des pirates. Night était à court d'idées. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, le regard baissé.

Elle pensait à sa mère…elle ne faisait que penser à lui…

Ça l'attristait…

Parce que passée la rage, la peur la prenait.

Si elle ne le revoyait plus… ?

Si les pirates choisissaient de les tuer… ?

Et en plus, elle avait entrainé Kat avec elle…

La cyclope ne disait rien.

Elle ne se plaignait même pas. Elle ne disait même pas que c'était la faute de Night.

Alors que Night le méritait, plus que quiconque…

Soudain, le gardien revint.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul.

Il était accompagné du capitaine. Saberhorn quelque chose. Tout de suite, les deux amies relevèrent le regard.

Le capitaine avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire condescendant, faussement sympathique.

Night serra les poings. Kat l'avertit silencieusement de ne pas réagir.

Saberhorn se plaça devant les barreaux. A une certaine distance suffisante pour que Night ne l'attrape par le col…ou par la corne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Va te faire voir, pensa Night amèrement.

\- Vous êtes bien installées ? J'espère que le gardien a été courtois envers vous, mes chères.

Kat choisit de ne pas lui répondre.

Saberhorn sembla approuver leur manque de réaction.

\- Le silence, hein ? C'est votre défense ? Apparemment, vous n'avez pas été très aimables avec mon équipier.

Cette fois, Night ne put retenir une pique.

\- Ha, d'accord ! Donc, vous êtes là parce que monsieur a crié bobo et veut sa tétine ?

Le gardien la foudroya du regard. Saberhorn se mit à rire. Il ne semblait pas le prendre mal.

Il devait lui manquer une case…Même si elle ne le montrait pas, cela lui faisait peur.

\- J'aime bien ton humour. En tout cas, c'est rare de voir des Autobots et des Decepticons voyager ensemble.

Quoi ?

Autobot…

A cause de ses optiques bleues ?

Elle déglutit.

Elle ne se qualifiait pas d'Autobot…pas vraiment…

Ni même de Decepticon…même si sa mère l'était…

Elle l'ignorait elle-même.

En tout cas, Saberhorn ne changeait pas d'expression. Il se contenta de sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos.

Kat se raidit. Les livres de révision.

\- C'est à vous ? les questionna-t-il.

Night se jeta sur les barreaux à nouveau. Saberhorn ne réagit pas et commença à lire le contenu de l'un d'eux.

\- Oh…fit-il, semblant surpris. Vous êtes passionnées d'histoires, apparemment. C'est pour un travail particulier ?

Kat baissa la tête.

\- …Je veux travailler dans la Grande Librairie de Cybertron.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie dans ses optiques. Au contraire…il semblait intéressé.

\- Bravo ! J'en connais une qui n'a pas froid à l'œil. S'accrocher, malgré les préjugés des autres sur les cyclopes. C'est plutôt courageux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il leur disait cela ?

Saberhorn croisa les bras.

\- Bon…vous aimez être enfermées ici ? Ou préfériez-vous sortir ?

\- A ton avis ? cracha Night.

\- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. Je ne suis pas ton père.

Il perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes, la menace évidente dans sa voix.

Kat interpella son amie, pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez de nous ? grogna Night.

\- Les prisonniers enfermés ne me servent à rien, déclara-t-il, son ton à nouveau condescendant. Vous allez vous rendre utiles. Vous allez travailler en tant qu'esclaves. Entretien du vaisseau, energon…

\- Soyez heureuses, grinça le gardien. Vous auriez pu avoir pire.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis trop gentil, approuva Saberhorn.

Night soutint son regard.

Elle ne lui montrerait pas qu'elle avait peur…

\- Pourquoi ? On aimerait partir ! l'informa-t-elle.

\- Navré, mais je refuse. Vous ne partirez pas aussi facilement. Une fois qu'on est sur mon vaisseau, c'est difficile, voire impossible, de le quitter.

\- S'il vous plait ! le supplia presque Kat.

Saberhorn secoua la tête.

Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Il n'y a que deux façons de quitter mon vaisseau, mes chères, leur informa-t-il. Soit par un combat pour gagner votre liberté. Soit…par la mort.

Night se sentit tressaillir.

\- Si vous souhaitez la mort, ajouta Saberhorn, aucun problème. Je peux vous tuer toutes les deux sur le champ.

\- Cela fera des cellules de libres pour les prochains otages ! ricana le gardien.

Alors, c'était ça…

Devenir esclaves ?

Leur sort…

La vue de Night se brouilla.

Ils allaient faire escale sur une planète à un moment ou un autre, hein ?

Ils ne pourraient pas voyager dans l'espace éternellement…au moins sans une pause.

Night se couvrit le visage, luttant pour ne pas craquer.

\- Oh, ne commencez pas à pleurer. Ce n'est pas si terrible, fit Saberhorn.

Il fit un signe de tête au gardien.

\- Night…on n'a pas le choix, fit Kat.

Le combat ou la mort…

Le combat ou la mort…

Etre esclave…

Maman…aide-moi.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Elles sont mortes… »

Telle était la phrase que Fracture répétait depuis plusieurs heures suivant le coup de fil de Nightingale, comme un automate. Il se moquait bien d'avoir l'air idiot. Ce n'était pas son problème actuellement. Alors que Windblade l'observait pianoter violemment sur le tableau de bord pour modifier leur trajectoire, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver sa fille. Mais alors qu'auparavant, il avait été mort d'inquiétude pour elle et n'avait pensé qu'à sa sécurité…cette fois-ci, il était furieux et ne comprenait pas la stupidité de sa fille.

Partir comme ça…avec Kat…pour une destination inconnue…

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête, bon sang ?

« Fracture, calme-toi ! lui cria l'aviatrice.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

Il appuya involontairement sur un bouton qui retransmit une musique douce et « relaxante » dans la salle de contrôle. Fracture gronda et frappa le tableau de bord d'un coup de poing, y mettant un terme.

\- Complètement idiotes ! Complètement inconscientes ! ça va barder ! Je te jure !

Windblade se mordit la lèvre. Fracture devinait qu'elle cherchait les mots pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais malgré ses bonnes intentions, cela ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Elles ont peut-être voulu explorer…Peut-être que Night voulait découvrir autre chose que la Terre ou Cybertron…

Ce n'était pas une excuse !

\- Et puis au moins…on sait où elles se dirigent. Aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Et bien sûr, elles ont choisi la destination la plus « proche » ! rétorqua le bot violet, sarcastique.

Pourquoi les Cités de Cristal ?

Il fallait que ce soit cette destination…non, non. L'univers ne contenait pas assez de planètes comme ça. Il fallait qu'elles fassent les princesses.

Et comment ont-elles réussi à s'enfuir ? Avec quel vaisseau ? Night ne savait pas piloter et il doutait que Kat le sache aussi.

Elles avaient probablement dû payer quelqu'un pour les y emmener…qui que ce fusse, Fracture espérait pour cette personne qu'il ne le retrouve pas car il allait le démolir !

Une punition digne de cette débilité…

Plus de sortie…plus de gadget…plus rien du tout !

Interdiction de voir Kat !

Et encore, il n'était pas certain que cela le calmerait, lui ! Mais il ferait passer l'envie à sa fille de lui fausser compagnie !

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi crétines ! hurla le bot violet davantage.

\- Tu n'as jamais été adolescent ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle leur trouvait des excuses ? Fracture se contenta de la fusiller du regard, sans répondre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait promis à Nightingale de lui ramener sa fille. Il lui devait ça…mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Kat serait à l'abri de ses foudres.

Fracture ferma les optiques, essayant d'appliquer les habitudes de Drift.

La respiration…

Inspire. Expire.

Se calmer…

Faire le vide…

Il grogna. Cela marchait difficilement, cette fois-ci.

Windblade finit par se lever pour aller chercher un cube d'energon. Elle devait en avoir assez de parler dans le vide. En tout cas, son initiative était bonne. A l'heure actuelle, un cube lui ferait également du bien.

Fracture poussa un profond soupir. Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la salle de contrôle, il effectua plusieurs commandes pour entrer en communication.

Esmeral devait s'inquiéter, à l'heure actuelle…Il avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles, sur la situation de Night…Déjà, la rassurer et la prévenir. Après tout, elle appréciait sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans l'incertitude.

Esmeral mit plusieurs minutes à répondre.

« _Fracture ? Tout va bien ?_

\- Plus ou moins…fit le bot violet, entre les dents.

Un silence, avant qu'Esmeral ne reprenne la parole.

\- _Il…il est arrivé quelque chose à Night ?_

Tout de suite, il sentit la panique et l'inquiétude dans sa voix…Tout de suite, il y coupa court.

\- Night va bien.

Pour l'instant.

Puis, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris. Night échouant chez Nightingale, s'enfuyant vers les Cités de Cristal en compagnie de Kat, en ayant l'amabilité de laisser une note…

A nouveau, la colère le reprit.

\- _Les Cités de Cristal…_

\- Exactement.

Elle paraissait pensive. Fracture fronça les sourcils, lisant son esprit. Il le devinait. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

\- …Tu y es déjà allée, hein ?

\- _Bien sûr…puisque c'était là-bas où se situait la base du Cercle de la Lumière._

Ce nom le figea, ses bras pendant le long de son corps.

La mention du Cercle de la Lumière…

Ce souvenir le fit déglutir. Il avait l'impression de replonger dix ans auparavant.

Le lieu où Axe, le partenaire d'Esmeral, avait habité…

Le lieu où Wing avait habité…

…Le lieu où Drift avait habité…

Tout lui revenait.

Drift qui lui avait raconté son passé…sa relation avec chacun d'eux…avec Wing…

La mort d'Axe…

La mort de Wing…tué par Lockdown…

Et lui-même qui avait défendu les actes de ce monstre…

Cela le rendit amer.

S'il avait su…

\- …Je vois.

\- _Tu crois qu'elles y sont allées pour…se renseigner sur eux ?_ l'interrogea doucement la fembot.

\- Je l'ignore.

 _Drift n'est pas ton géniteur naturel._

S'était-elle rendue là-bas pour…en apprendre davantage sur lui ?

Malgré les révélations sur son adoption… ?

Il reprit la conversation.

\- En tout cas…on s'y rend. Le trajet risque de durer plusieurs jours mais…on n'a pas le choix. Mais…si jamais…

\- _Je comprends, Fracture. Si j'ai des nouvelles, je t'en fais part._

Avec elle, il n'avait jamais besoin de mot.

Cela le radoucit légèrement.

\- Merci…

\- _Hé, Fracture ?_

\- Hm.

\- _Je voulais savoir si…_

Il y eut une longue pause…comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose…

Elle finit par lui demander, quoiqu'un peu timidement.

\- _Si tu souhaites t'arrêter sur Caminus…pour vous reposer, ou autre chose…Mon Temple est ouvert._

Il apprécia l'idée.

\- Cela serait utile.

Il crut deviner un sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Finalement, les deux se saluèrent et coupèrent la communication, au même moment où Windblade revenait dans la salle de contrôle, des cubes dans les bras.

\- …Il s'agissait d'Esmeral ? demanda l'aviatrice.

Il opina du chef, tendant le bras pour recevoir son energon. Windblade se rassit à côté de lui.

\- Tu lui parles souvent, j'ai l'impression.

\- Disons qu'elle...me comprend.

\- Parce qu'elle a perdu son compagnon ?

Il nota une certaine amertume dans la voix de Windblade. Fracture se retourna vers elle. La tristesse était apparente dans ses optiques.

De la compassion…

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Elle le savait déjà.

Dans son châssis, il gardait toujours le médaillon du Chemin de la Flamme…quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de cacher.

Il se demanda si…Windblade aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un qui…partage cette même peine.

\- Avant ce voyage…je n'avais pas idée que tu souffrais. Je pensais que…tu avais tourné la page, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il souhaitait neutre.

\- …Moi non plus.

Elle baissa le regard.

\- Moi non plus…je n'avais pas idée que tu souffrais autant.

Fracture choisit de ne rien ajouter. En silence, ils burent le contenu de leurs cubes.

Malgré les circonstances…Peut-être qu'il pourrait jouer ce rôle pour elle…comme le disait le Père Jean.

Etre ce quelqu'un…juste l'écouter. Être seulement…une oreille attentive.

\- Merci pour le cube…

\- …Je t'en prie.

Ce fut tout.

* * *

Le combat ou la mort…

Le combat ou la mort…

Au final, ce furent les seules pensées qui jaillirent dans le processeur de Night tandis qu'elle assistait Kat à préparer l'energon dans les sous-sols.

Le combat ou la mort…

Son air sombre ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Saberhorn leur avait offert les deux chemins à suivre pour s'enfuir de ce vaisseau.

\- Night…tu vas te couper.

Night ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua un faible flot d'energon couler du bout de son doigt.

Elle se contenta de le fixer, l'air vide. Cela ne lui faisait même pas mal.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Kat passa derrière elle et attrapa un bout de tissu, qu'elle pressa sur la blessure.

Night tressaillit légèrement, sans se plaindre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles étaient là. Ici, le temps passait trop lentement. Les journées étaient très longues. Elles se levaient pour faire leur corvées, sans essayer de rechigner, un Insecticon les surveillant de près à chaque fois. Depuis leur rencontre aux cellules, elles n'avaient pas recroisé le capitaine des pirates. Probablement avait-il autre chose à faire…

Du coin de l'œil, Night fixa un couteau.

Elle se demanda si elle pourrait s'en servir…pour s'en prendre à leurs geôliers…comme saisie d'une pulsion…et s'enfuir dans les capsules de stase.

Mais…y avait-il des capsules de stase ?

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

Pourtant…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elles abandonnent. Sa mère…n'abandonnerait pas.

Il y avait peut-être un moyen…Elles ne sauraient attendre qu'on les sauve.

Night finit par attraper les cubes pour les emplir d'energon.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Elles levèrent le regard.

Un Insecticon avec un visage masqué. Avec un alt-mode de guêpe…Les optiques de Night s'écarquillèrent.

Elle mit du temps à le reconnaître…

Celui qui les avait attaquées…

« Espèce de garces. »

L'Insecticon s'avança.

Kat recula. Night tenta de l'ignorer, en reportant son attention sur l'energon.

\- Tu m'as brûlé mon visage, grogna l'Insecticon en direction de la cyclope.

Kat ne répondit pas.

\- Je te parle, pauvre scraplet !

Brusquement, son pas s'accéléra. Il se retrouva bientôt devant elles.

Kat trembla.

Night essaya de ne pas réagir.

Elle essayait…mais s'il continuait…

\- Tu vas payer…pour m'avoir brûlé le visage.

Résiste, pensa Night.

Trop tard.

\- Peut-être que cela te va mieux, cette apparence, grogna Night d'un ton bas.

L'Insecticon se figea.

Il pivota en sa direction.

Night releva le regard vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Night tendit le bras.

Et brusquement, l'Insecticon l'attrapa violemment par la gorge, au même moment où Night saisit le couteau pour le placer sous la gorge de l'Insecticon, lui menaçant de lui trancher les câbles.

\- Lâche-la ! cria Kat en se jetant sur l'Insecticon, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

La guêpe gronda et lui envoya un violent coup d'épaule, qui la projeta contre le mur.

\- Tu crois impressionner qui ? grinça l'ennemi, en resserrant sa prise.

Night ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur, sentant l'air lui manquer.

Elle tenta de lever le couteau pour lui viser l'œil mais l'arme glissa de ses mains. Elle ne put entendre que le bruit de métal toucher le sol.

Sa vue se brouilla…ses audios sifflèrent.

Puis, l'Insecticon fut tiré en arrière et percuta le mur.

Night n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître le capitaine qu'elle tomba au sol, se tenant le cou pour reprendre désespérément son souffle.

Devant elle, elle ne put qu'entendre Saberhorn grogner en direction de la guêpe, lui adressant un regard sévère.

\- N'avais-je pas ordonné de les laisser ? demanda le capitaine.

La guêpe le foudroya du regard mais cela n'impressionna pas Saberhorn.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive, quand on me désobéit ? le menaça doucement le capitaine.

\- Elles m'ont brûlé le visage !

\- Je peux aussi brûler le reste de ton corps si tu désobéis mes ordres.

La guête frappa le mur d'un geste d'humeur.

Le capitaine ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Pars.

La guêpe serra les poings mais remonta les escaliers, s'exécutant.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini…

Night observa Kat accourir vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Saberhorn se retourna. Il leur adressa un sourire faussement compatissant.

\- Je ne peux pas surveiller tous mes hommes, malheureusement.

Night fixa le couteau jeté au sol.

Cela n'avait pas été suffisant…

 _Je n'en ai pas fini…_

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

Saberhorn avait eu la clémence d'intervenir…mais peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas la prochaine fois ?

Il l'avait menacée…

Il avait menacé Kat…

La prochaine fois…qui sait ce qu'il ferait ?

\- …ferme-la.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Saberhorn la considéra, perplexe.

Night se toucha le cou.

Elle ne détacha pas son regard de lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos jouets !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Saberhorn perdit son sourire.

\- Sinon…je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'intervenir.

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Night ! l'avertit Kat, le ton apeuré.

Night l'ignora.

Elle se redressa et reprit le couteau…

…pour le jeter aux pieds de l'Insecticon.

Le capitaine écarquilla les optiques.

\- …Le combat ou la mort, hein ? commença Night.

Son choix était fait…quitte à mourir, autant qu'elle se batte.

\- Je choisis le combat.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Night…Non. »

 _Night, non…_

Tels avaient été les mots que Kat n'avait pas cessé de répéter.

Night revoyait l'expression de Saberhorn lorsqu'elle avait exprimé le choix de combattre. Il avait relevé la tête vers elle, avec un sourire malveillant.

Puis, ses mots. Leur conversation.

 _« Je suis toujours prêt à croiser le fer…mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises les conséquences de ton choix. »_

Le combat ou la mort…

Sa mère n'aurait jamais cédé.

Il aurait choisi le combat. Et elle était certaine qu'il aurait gagné, dans sa situation.

Le souci, était qu'elle n'était pas sa mère…

Et autre problème bien plus grave et important : elle affronterait le capitaine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il savait se battre.

Kat ne croyait pas à sa victoire à elle.

« Je t'en prie… »

Ils s'étaient rendus dans la salle d'entraînement. Le terrain était situé sur une plateforme en hauteur. Les autres membres de l'équipage regardaient tout par en-dessous. Y compris Kat, qui les avait rejoints. Il y avait seulement une barrière de sécurité pour « empêcher » les combattants de tomber mais cela ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose.

A l'autre bout de la piste, elle dévisageait Saberhorn qui préparait ses armes.

Se rappelant qu'elle n'en avait aucune…

 _« Et ta bien-aimée, elle ne se bat pas ? »_

Cela ne la concernait pas.

Je gagne et tu nous laisses partir, pensa Night.

« _Bon au moins, tu viens seule. Vous n'attaquez pas à plusieurs. Bel esprit sportif. »_

Elle ne connaissait pas l'esprit sportif.

Mais aux yeux de l'Insecticon, il s'agissait d'une compétition. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire cela…de choisir un membre de l'équipage chaque matin pour s'entrainer avec.

A moins que d'autres prisonniers n'aient choisi cette alternative ?

 _« Puisque c'est ta décision…laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose. Peu importe l'expérience ou le manque d'expérience que tu as, au combat, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'épargnerai pas. »_

Puis, il avait ajouté.

 _« Cela signifie que si tu perds…toi et ton amie êtes mortes. »_

Elle avait hurlé.

Kat n'avait pas pris cette décision !

« _Dommage pour toi. C'est toi qui l'as choisi. Vous partez ensemble ou vous mourrez ensemble. Quelle autre fin peut-il y avoir ? »_

Sur le coup, Kat avait tressailli à son tour.

Et elle comprit l'importance de son choix…

Ou elles partaient ensemble, ou elles s'enfuyaient ensemble…

« Night ! »

Night sursauta légèrement.

Elle se tourna en direction de Kat. Même sans expression faciale apparente, elle devinait bien qu'elle la suppliait.

En face, Saberhorn continuait de polir ses armes. Deux épées.

Si elle perdait…

Kat et elle mourraient…

Pendant un instant, Night voulut crier. Elle voulut se jeter aux pieds de Saberhorn pour la supplier de l'épargner, qu'elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas combattre, que Kat n'avait rien fait de mal…

Tout ce que je voulais était retrouver ma mère, pensa amèrement Night.

Ma mère naturelle.

Htab…qui l'attend aux Cités de Cristal.

Finalement, elle baissa le regard.

\- …Kat ? l'appela-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

\- Oui ?

\- …Je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans…même si je sais que c'est une maigre consolation.

Kat ne détournait pas la tête.

\- Tu…fais seulement de ton mieux, hein ?

Night prit une inspiration.

Faire de son mieux…

Mais à moins d'un miracle envoyé par Primus, cela ne suffirait pas.

\- …Kat.

\- Oui ?

Elle vit que Saberhorn s'était levé. Il se dirigeait vers elle.

C'était l'heure.

Night sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Bientôt, elle s'effondrerait.

\- Je…il faut que je te dise que…

\- Quoi ?

Lui dire…

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions.

Mais…aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

La frustration la submergea.

Si elle lui disait maintenant…cela signifierait qu'elle partait en désespoir de cause. Elle ne devait pas le montrer.

Sa mère répétait…ne pas dévoiler sa faiblesse.

\- …Rien.

Cela ne satisfit pas Kat.

Saberhorn se plaça juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Une lueur excitée animait ses optiques. Night se mordit la lèvre. Il s'échauffait déjà.

Elle perdrait…

Elle perdrait, c'était sûr.

\- Bon. On commence ? demanda Saberhorn, une fois qu'il eut fini ses enchaînements. Préfères-tu que je te laisse t'échauffer aussi ?

S'échauffer…

Sa proposition était tentante mais…c'était comme si toutes les séances passées avec Jetstorm avaient été effacées de son processeur.

Elle ne savait plus comment s'échauffer.

Surtout que…

\- …Je n'ai pas d'arme, lâcha-t-elle.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avant et elle aurait encore moins de chance de le battre.

Pourquoi… ?

Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi.

\- Bon.

Saberhorn se tourna vers son équipage.

\- Vous pouvez lui apporter une épée ?

Elle n'en crut pas ses audios.

Saberhorn sembla deviner ses pensées et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Cela ne serait pas honorable. Il faut un minimum de classe et de panache, au combat.

\- Mais…

\- Enfin…je ne suis pas certain que cela te sera utile, au final.

L'un des Insecticons lui apporta une épée.

Elle l'attrapa et fut surprise par la lourdeur du manche. Elle manqua de plonger en avant en essayant de la tenir.

Le globe de Kat continuait de la fixer.

 _Je suis désolée…_

Saberhorn attendit quelques secondes. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle suivrait son conseil et qu'elle s'échaufferait.

Mais rien à faire…

Elle…elle avait tout oublié. Le stress…le fait qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule issue au combat.

Night ferma les optiques.

Elle prit une inspiration.

Je le ferai…

Du moins, j'essayerais.

\- Bon, annonça Saberhorn. Qu'on en finisse. En garde !

Night opina du chef.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en place.

Et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

La première chose que Night fut d'éviter un coup d'épée qui lui arrivait en pleine tête.

Puis, un autre.

Et encore un autre…

Elle ne se servait même pas de son épée. Même pas pour parer…elle la trouvait trop lourde…cela l'handicapait, même !

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire combien Saberhorn était rapide. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'attaquait à plusieurs, enchaînant les mouvements d'épée. Dès qu'elle essayait de reculer, il la suivait immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler.

Elle essaya de répliquer par un coup de pied.

Manqué. Saberhorn était déjà sur le côté.

Elle plongea au sol pour éviter que le capitaine ne la tranche en deux. Elle effectua une roulade rapide avant de courir pour esquiver les autres attaques.

Elle courut sur la plateforme.

Elle fuyait le combat…

Comme elle aurait dû le faire.

En bas, elle entendit les protestations.

Les cris méprisants de l'équipage.

\- Hé, froussarde ! Bats-toi !

\- Pauvre lâche !

Elle s'arrêta enfin.

Saberhorn ne cherchait même pas à la poursuivre.

Il la fusilla d'un air désapprobateur, son épée pointée au sol.

\- Je croyais que tu choisissais le combat mais au final, tu prends la fuite.

Night sentit ses mains trembler. Saberhorn leva les optiques. Pour lui, c'était une perte de temps.

\- Tu as une épée, ma chère. Sers-t-en.

Mais l'épée était trop lourde…

Ou bien était-ce elle qui n'avait aucune force…

Elle repensa à Kat.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre…

Elle reprit son souffle.

Et attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui passa à l'offensive. Elle utilisa toutes ses forces, prenant l'épée à deux mains pour la soulever péniblement au-dessus de sa tête.

La tête…

Viser la tête…

Saberhorn bloqua naturellement.

Pour lui, ses efforts n'étaient rien du tout.

Elle vit sa deuxième épée la prendre d'assaut, visant la hanche.

Coup de pied.

Balayer ses jambes.

Il s'envola pour atterrir plus loin. Night sentit les larmes lui embuer les optiques. Il pouvait voler…contrairement à elle.

Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-elle été arrogante ?

Saberhorn se remit en position défensive.

Reprendre son souffle…

Et Night attaqua à nouveau.

Le capitaine para.

Night essaya de recommencer le même enchaînement. Epée…coup de pied…

Rien à faire.

\- Varie tes attaques, lui signala Saberhorn. Cela me convient mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Etait-ce une mise en garde…ou un conseil ?

Pourquoi la conseillerait-il ?

Night serra les poings.

Varier les attaques…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Saberhorn reprit l'offensive, se ruant dans sa direction. Les ailes lui offraient plus de rapidité.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son épée pour se parer qu'elle fut projetée au loin d'un coup de pied bien placé à l'estomac.

Night lâcha son épée en heurtant le sol. Une douleur acute la réveilla.

Saberhorn s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu sais…tu peux abandonner, fit le capitaine, d'un ton mielleux.

Abandonner…

Cela ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, dirait sa mère.

Night se redressa difficilement.

Elle le toisa méchamment.

\- …Non.

Cela arracha un sourire au pirate.

\- Bravo !

Cette fois-ci, le compliment lui parut un peu plus sincère.

Saberhorn leva ses lames en l'air à nouveau.

Night effectua une autre roulade pour esquiver et se retrouver plus proche du sol pour récupérer son épée.

Elle lui parut…un peu moins lourde.

Mais toujours autant un handicap.

Son reflet dans la lame de Saberhorn apparut sous ses optiques.

Elle para.

Elle réussit. Saberhorn pressa davantage sur la lame, n'en utilisant qu'une seule.

\- Petit conseil, ma chère : évite de te projeter au sol. C'est plus une faiblesse qu'autre chose.

Night ne répondit pas.

Ses mains tremblaient. Sous la pression de Saberhorn, elle cédera.

Et il l'attaquerait avec son autre lame…

Si elle pouvait…

La corne de Saberhorn…

Elle prit le risque.

Elle enleva une main et, alors qu'elle perdit de la résistance, elle agrippa la corne du pirate.

Cela surprit l'Insecticon. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

D'un mouvement sec, il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Night tomba au sol, derrière lui, quelques mètres plus loin.

La douleur revint.

Elle se redressa. Saberhorn courut vers elle. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de récupérer son épée.

Le pirate ne lui laissa pas le temps et soudain, l'energon jaillit devant elle.

Une douleur atroce lui arracha un hurlement.

Il l'avait visée à la hanche.

Night ne réfléchit plus. Elle maintint une main sur la blessure pour la presser, oubliant presqu'elle était sur un champ de bataille.

Saberhorn pencha la tête sur le côté, Night essayant d'étouffer ses cris de douleur.

\- …Laisse tomber, dit Saberhorn.

Moins de conviction dans ses mots.

Night ne pouvait pas…

La corne…son point faible…

\- Non…je n'abandonnerai pas.

Elle se releva.

Elle devait reprendre son épée.

Mais fuir…il lui barrait encore la route.

Se protégeant avec les bras, elle essaya de le faire reculer d'un coup de genou.

Saisir la corne au passage.

Cela marcha à moitié…

Elle le visa au genou…

Mais l'instant d'après, elle vit des éclairs. Elle fut à nouveau au sol, une vive douleur au visage. Elle se toucha la joue.

De l'energon.

Il avait utilisé sa corne comme arme.

Pendant un instant, ses audios sifflèrent.

La chaleur lui monta à la tête.

Son corps ne suivrait pas.

Night se releva avec difficultés…se remit debout.

Pour Kat…elle devait le faire pour Kat…

Elle devait abandonner son épée…pour l'instant. Le faire pivoter.

Elle tenta un coup de poing.

Elle le frôla.

A la place, elle reçut un coup de pied retourné dans l'estomac, au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci, son souffle fut coupé, de l'energon sortant de sa bouche. Le coup avait été beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Par terre encore.

Sa vue se troubla.

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas, hein ? fit une voix.

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle se moquait de l'energon qui coulait sur son châssis.

Il fallait…qu'elle se reprenne.

Qu'elle se fasse violence…pour se remettre debout.

Elle se redressa…

Elle manqua de retomber.

Saberhorn réapparut devant elle. Il ne souriait plus, cette fois.

Son corps tremblait.

Mais elle devait continuer.

L'épée de Saberhorn se leva encore.

Machinalement, elle le para de son seul poignet.

Ses pieds glissèrent sous la puissance du choc.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à l'extrémité de la plate-forme…trop proche du vide…

Même la barrière ne la protégerait pas…

Ses pieds continuèrent de glisser…et elle se sentit tomber en arrière.

Kat…

Je suis désolée…

Elle sentit un bras l'agripper.

Elle fut tirée en avant.

La voilà à nouveau sur la plateforme.

Elle cligna des optiques. Saberhorn la dévisageait avec…pitié ? Compassion ? Respect ?

Elle ne comprenait pas…elle ne pouvait le discerner…

Son épée…

Elle devait la récupérer…

Soudain, une pointe lui transperça le pied.

Elle cria comme elle n'avait jamais crié auparavant.

Elle fut projetée sur le côté, loin du bord du vide…

L'energon coulait, formant une flaque autour d'elle…son pied saignait…

Son épée…à quelques centimètres d'elle…

Elle la saisit.

Elle para le nouveau coup de Saberhorn.

Se relever…

Non…elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Relève-toi. Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Pas de trace de moquerie.

Rien…

Night se redressa difficilement.

Elle tomba à nouveau.

Non…

Le peu de force qu'il lui restait…elle devait l'utiliser à bon escient…

Son souffle lui manquait…elle n'arrivait pas à parler…

Elle leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle devait le toucher.

Elle devait l'avoir.

L'épée fut projetée au loin.

Night cligna des optiques, fixant ses mains vides.

L'épée avait quitté la plateforme.

Elle n'avait plus d'arme.

Saberhorn utilisa son pied pour la repousser à terre.

Elle tomba avec difficulté.

Cette fois, elle ne se relèverait pas…

Kat…

Non…elle devait…

Elle tenta…mais la pointe de l'épée de Saberhorn la dissuada de faire un geste de plus.

\- …C'est fini.

Non.

Saberhorn ne la quittait jamais des optiques.

\- Honnêtement, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid, c'était mieux que ce que j'espérais.

Elle avait perdu…

Les larmes lui mouillèrent les joues.

Elle avait perdu !

Elle allait mourir !

Kat aussi…

\- Night !

\- Kat !

Saberhorn leva son épée.

Prête pour le coup fatal…

Night ferma les optiques par réflexe, sentant toute la tension redescendre.

C'était fini !

Saberhorn l'achèverait.

Et s'arrêta en plein vol.

Comme le coup ne venait jamais…Night risqua un optique.

Saberhorn portait une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Kat…Night…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je vous reconnais…je savais que vos noms me disaient quelque chose.

\- …Quoi ?

Saberhorn laissa tomber ses épées, le choc évident sur son visage.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Je vous en prie ! »

Malgré ses nombreuses rayures, ses nombreux hématomes et ses nombreuses blessures suite au combat qui, pourtant, venaient d'être traitées mais l'empêchaient de s'asseoir sans gémir de douleur, Night avait encore de la force pour tirer le bras de Saberhorn pour tenter de le dissuader.

Derrière elle, Kat la suivait de près. Le capitaine grogna et se dégagea avant de se diriger vers sa cabine.

« Pitié, non ! »

Night ne put ignorer la boule dans sa gorge. Cela devait être un cauchemar…

Elle avait encore mal. Ses membres craquaient toujours. Pourtant, elle était terrifiée. Elle se dit même que le combat avec Saberhorn n'était presque rien à côté de ce qu'il comptait faire actuellement…

Ce dernier les ignora et s'assit derrière son bureau. Tout en allumant un Pad, il leur jetait des coups d'œil furieux. L'attitude condescendante et presqu'amicale qu'il avait adopté le jour de leur capture avait disparu instantanément. C'était comme si elles s'adressaient à une autre personne.

A présent, il ne montrait que de la froideur à leur égard.

« Ne faites pas ça !

\- Silence !

Tout de suite, Night se tut. Elle sentit le bras de Kat se poser sur son épaule. La cyclope tressaillit de terreur suite au ton rageur du capitaine des pirates.

Il s'accouda sur son bureau, se mordant le poing. Il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Cela offrit un léger espoir à Night.

Toutefois, cet espoir s'évanouit dès qu'il activa l'ouverture de son Pad.

\- Non, non, non, non ! répéta-t-elle, affolée.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Il balança violemment le Pad sur son bureau avant de se lever d'un bond, les toisant sévèrement.

\- Vous êtes complètement idiotes ! Vous êtes complètement inconscientes !

Kat baissa la tête, encaissant.

Night savait qu'il s'adressait surtout à elle. Elle resta silencieuse, laissant passer l'orage.

Après tout, c'était seulement Saberhorn qui les réprimandait, actuellement.

\- Non mais, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Fuguer à votre âge ? Prendre un vaisseau et partir à l'aventure au petit bonheur la chance ? cracha l'Insecticon, furibard. Espèce de dindes !

Elle pensait que si elles avaient été d'autres personnes, il les aurait embrochées sur place. C'était même certain. Néanmoins, Night parvint à répliquer.

\- Comment pouvait-on savoir que vous connaissiez nos parents ?

Les optiques jaunes de Saberhorn brillèrent davantage de colère. Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots.

\- Non mais…vous êtes vraiment folles ! Il faut vous enfermer ! Vos parents ne peuvent pas vous surveiller convenablement ?

Il reprit son Pad d'un mouvement d'humeur.

\- N'importe quoi ! Des filles comme vous, qui n'ont aucune idée du monde extérieur, devraient rester chez elles ! Vous n'avez pas conscience des dangers qui rôdent ?

Si elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée, elle aurait ri de l'ironie de la situation. C'était le pirate qui les avait kidnappées et qui avait manqué de les tuer qui leur faisait une leçon ? Elle devait rêver tellement c'était surréaliste.

Saberhorn s'énervait davantage, ne cessant pas sa tirade.

\- Si vous étiez mes filles, je vous jure que je vous éjecterais de mon vaisseau sur-le-champ !

\- Faites-le ! explosa Kat. Nous sommes vos prisonnières, après tout !

Night soupira. Saberhorn se tourna vers elle. Même si la situation avait laissé place à un développement inattendu et que Night était persuadée qu'elles ne mourraient pas aujourd'hui, Kat restait méfiante et agressive envers leur geôlier. Pour de bonnes raisons…

Mais il ne fallait peut-être pas abuser de sa chance.

\- C'est vrai…sous prétexte que vous connaissez nos parents, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêcherait ?

\- Bon sang de bonsoir, soupira Saberhorn. Sur quoi suis-je tombé ? Entre une fille qui se jette tête la première dans un combat sans réfléchir et l'autre qui n'a absolument rien écouté de ce que j'ai annoncé, je suis gâté !

Dès qu'il avait compris qui étaient leurs parents, il avait tout de suite abandonné l'idée de les achever.

Mais cette fausse clémence cachait pire.

Saberhorn porta la main à son oreillette, prêt à entrer en communication.

Night le supplia à nouveau.

\- N'appelez pas ma mère, je vous en prie ! Vous allez le regretter !

\- Ta mère… ?

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Tu veux dire ton père.

\- Ma mère…

\- Oh puis zut ! Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant que je ne te fasse mal !

Trop tard…

Saberhorn avait lancé la communication.

Night se laissa tomber sur le siège d'en face, abdiquant.

C'était fini…

Son heure avait sonné.

Ce n'était pas Saberhorn qui la tuerait.

\- ….Fracture ?

Elle n'entendit pas la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Au début, Saberhorn reprit son ton affable et courtois qu'il avait utilisé envers elles les premiers jours.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Les soirées chez Nightingale ! Les anecdotes échangées autour d'un cube !

Il ne semblait…pas très à l'aise non plus.

\- Bon…oui. Ecoute…c'est pour te dire que…Night est sur mon vaisseau.

Un silence.

Night vit Saberhorn déglutir.

\- Et Kat aussi…rassure-toi…elles vont bien.

Un nouveau silence.

Saberhorn perdit son sourire.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…Non…Enfin, si, j'ai repris mes activités mais…

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Oh là la, connaissant sa mère, Night devinait que cela bardait actuellement.

\- On se calme ! Je ne leur ai rien fait !

La peur, maintenant. Night se racla la gorge. Non…la capture, l'emprisonnement, le combat…rien du tout.

Saberhorn grimaça et régla son oreillette pour baisser le son de la communication.

Pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère mais…Ha non. Fracture…je peux t'expliquer…

Au fil de la conversation, Saberhorn blêmissait de plus en plus.

Son timbre de voix devint plus faible.

\- Je t'en prie…ne dis pas ça. On va s'arranger…

Un nouveau silence.

Night n'en était pas sûre…

Mais elle crut presqu'entendre le mot « éviscérer » à l'autre bout du fil.

Saberhorn demeura muet durant plusieurs minutes, écoutant ce que Fracture avait à dire.

Brusquement, il s'écria.

\- QUOI ? TU LAISSES MA CORNE ET MES AILES EN-DEHORS DE CA ! COMMENT CA, UNE VIDEO ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Oui, oui…bien sûr…Non. On est à trois jours de Caminus…oui, sur la route…très bien. Oui, je leur transmettrais le message. D'ailleurs, après ton charmant programme, je pense également me convertir. Oui, oui…passe le bonjour à Nightingale.

Enfin, il coupa court à la communication. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Bon…Alors…Night, ta…enfin, Fracture te conseille de préparer tes prières. Tu peux encore demander pardon à Primus.

La fembot se mordit la lèvre à cette déclaration.

Venant de sa mère…cela lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait jamais le mettre en colère. Il devenait terrifiant, au point qu'elle préférerait affronter les clowns de films d'horreur et l'incroyable Hulk réunis plutôt que sa mère furax.

\- Bon…entre-temps, il m'a menacé aussi.

Night le fixa, d'un optique morne.

\- De toute façon, peu importe ses menaces, on mourra tous les deux. Je vous avais dit que vous le regretteriez.

\- En attendant, on s'est donnés rendez-vous sur Caminus. C'est sur le trajet pour se rendre aux Cités de Cristal. Il viendra vous récupérer là-bas. Il dit qu'il a enclenché le vaisseau pleines vitesses.

Super…

Si Saberhorn ne l'avait pas tuée, sa mère le ferait.

Le pirate poussa un profond soupir et se redressa.

\- Honnêtement…qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, une idée pareille ? Vous ne pouviez pas simplement demander ?

Night évitait le globe de son amie qui la considérait.

Elle sentait sa rancœur à son égard.

\- Je souhaitais retrouver ma mère…ma mère naturelle.

\- Cela te coûtait quoi, de lui demander son autorisation ?

\- Il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il a fallu que je lui fasse cracher le morceau pour qu'il m'avoue la vérité.

A cette déclaration, Saberhorn sembla se radoucir.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bon…Il y a des cabines à l'étage du-dessus. Vous n'avez qu'à partager l'une d'elles.

\- Cela signifie qu'on n'est plus vos prisonnières ? le questionna Kat.

Saberhorn secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Permettez-moi de ne pas vous croire sur parole après que vous nous ayez capturés, grogna la cyclope.

\- Pense ce que tu veux.

Il leur fit un signe de tête, comme pour leur indiquer de le laisser. Night se releva et se préparait à quitter le bureau. Mais avant qu'elle n'entre le code pour ouvrir la porte, Saberhorn l'interpella.

\- Night.

\- Quoi ?

\- …Ton combat.

Elle se retourna.

Saberhorn avait les bras croisés.

\- Ce n'était ni fait ni à faire.

Merci, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Tu te crois suffisamment forte pour te lancer dans un combat sans connaître les capacités de ton ennemi ? Ce n'est pas malin de ta part. Pas du tout.

Elle savait.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

\- Pour autant…

Il releva la tête vers elle.

\- …Tu as du potentiel. Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire. Tu n'abandonnes pas. C'est déjà un bon point.

Elle écarquilla les optiques.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un compliment.

\- Euh…d'accord.

Elle sortit du bureau, suivi par Kat.

La cyclope passa à côté d'elle, avant de marcher droit devant, sans la regarder.

Night s'arrêta.

Le message était clair. Elle lui en voulait.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Il a raison, grogna Kat.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers son amie, les poings serrés. Son ton était sombre.

\- Comment pouvais-tu penser un seul instant que tu étais capable de le vaincre ?

\- C'était pour nous sauver !

\- Il y avait d'autres façons ! Mais tu ne réfléchis pas !

\- Je sais que c'est ma faute…on est dans cette situation et…à cause de moi, je…

Les mots ne venaient pas.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Kat ne détachait pas son regard.

\- …Tu as failli te faire tuer.

Elle lui fit dos à nouveau.

Et quitta le couloir précipitamment, laissant Night seule.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Tu as failli te faire tuer._

Night demeurait assise sur son lit, dans sa cabine individuelle.

Le regard baissé, personne n'était venue toquer à sa porte pour lui parler. Cela tombait à pic : elle ne souhaitait parler à personne non plus.

Le vaisseau avançait à vitesse régulière…et elle se sentait seule.

Et stupide. Pour de bonnes raisons…maintenant, elle le réalisait. Elle réalisait combien elle avait été idiote.

Parce qu'ils avaient raison, au final.

Sa mère.

Saberhorn.

Kat.

Elle avait agi de façon inconsidérée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Défier un adversaire dont elle ne connaissait pas le niveau de combat.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : elle n'avait pensé qu'à s'enfuir.

Elle avait cru pouvoir le battre…alors qu'elle ne savait pas combattre elle-même.

Elles avaient eu de la chance. Il s'agissait de Saberhorn, qui connaissait leurs parents.

Mais un autre pirate…

Cela avait été de l'arrogance, de l'orgueil. Si seulement elle avait suivi l'entrainement de Jetstorm…si seulement elle s'était davantage concentrée…

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elles étaient prisonnières, qu'elle cherchait un moyen de quitter le vaisseau…mais elle aurait dû trouver un autre moyen.

Au lieu de tomber bêtement dans le panneau.

A présent, elles partaient pour Caminus.

Elles ne se rendraient jamais aux Cités de Cristal…sa mère ne voudrait rien savoir.

Elle ne rencontrerait jamais Htab.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait…malgré le manque qu'elle ressentait depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle avait été adoptée.

Un manque que sa mère adoptive ne saurait jamais combler réellement.

On frappa à la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'ouverture automatique s'enclencha malgré tout.

Saberhorn se dressait devant la porte.

Night lui adressa un regard froid. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis leur duel…

Ils n'avaient pas cherché à se croiser depuis.

Tout comme Kat qui demeurait dans sa cabine, enfermée à double tour.

Cette pensée lui fit d'autant plus mal.

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir de ta cabine de temps en temps, ma chère.

Night détourna la tête tandis que le pirate Insecticon s'approchait.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grogna-t-elle. Pour faire ami-ami avec vos hommes d'équipage qui nous voient toujours comme des otages ?

Surtout son cher ami la guêpe.

\- Ils ne vous toucheront pas. Je leur ai formellement interdits de s'en prendre à vous.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils vous écouteront.

\- Ma chère…je ne serais pas capitaine à l'heure actuelle si je n'avais pas appris à me faire respecter.

Il s'appuya contre un mur en croisant les bras. Il lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant. Night l'ignora davantage.

\- Il n'est pas bon de broyer du noir. Même si vous avez perdu le combat.

\- Vous savez…même si vous connaissez Fracture, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous pardonner pour ce que vous nous aviez fait subir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Vous nous avez prises en otage, vous aviez fait de nous vos esclaves…

Saberhorn ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Je ne recherche pas le pardon, ma chère. Je vous ramène jusqu'à Caminus et nos routes se sépareront. A moins qu'on soit ensemble, réunis dans la mort parce que Fracture nous aura tués tous les deux.

Night esquissa un sourire amer, légèrement amusée par sa répartie. Elle devait lui reconnaître cela.

\- J'étais là, vous savez, quand Fracture vous a trouvées…

Brusquement, ses optiques s'éclairèrent. Elle releva le regard vers lui, étonné. Saberhorn hocha la tête.

\- J'ai rencontré Fracture dans un bar…celui que tenait Nightingale. Quand on a entendu des pleurs dehors…les pleurs d'un bébé.

Cette révélation la laissa sans voix…

Donc…Nightingale le savait aussi. Bien avant qu'elle ne le lui apprenne.

Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été retrouvée près de son bar…

Cette idée l'assombrit davantage…

Pourquoi l'avoir laissée près d'un bar et pas devant une maison ?

Au moins…si elle avait souhaité que sa fille survive, elle aurait eu plus de chance dans cette hypothèse-là.

Jusqu'à ce que Saberhorn prononce ces mots.

\- Dès que Fracture t'a prise dans ses bras, c'était devenu l'amour fou entre vous deux.

Night se mordit la lèvre.

Mine de rien, cette information lui apporta du baume au spark.

Parce qu'elle imaginait la scène…

Un vague souvenir à propos d'une nuit…où sa mère et elle s'étaient battus avec des oreillers.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Un silence tomba à nouveau.

\- Je suis doué, pour deviner ce genre de sentiment, ajouta le pirate.

\- Tant mieux pour vous.

\- Tout comme j'ai deviné l'amour fou entre vous et Kat.

Cette déclaration la figea.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Night sentit ses joues se réchauffer malgré elle. Elle se retourna subitement vers lui.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper, pourtant.

\- Kat est juste ma meilleure amie !

\- Hm.

Saberhorn haussa seulement les épaules.

\- Vous formerez un couple plutôt mignon, de mon point de vue. Est-ce la première fois que vous voyagez ensemble, seules ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Donc, c'est oui.

Penser à autre chose…

Pour qu'ils ne poursuivent pas la conversation…

Saberhorn sourit à nouveau.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous faire la tête et ne pas profiter de ce voyage pour vous rapprocher ?

\- De quoi je me mêle, d'ailleurs ? grogna-t-elle, sans confirmer ou nier quoi que ce soit. Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas enregistré, elle me fait la tête.

Parce que Night était inutile, stupide et inconsciente…

Kat ne trainerait jamais avec quelqu'un comme elle…

Et parce que c'était sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est l'avantage d'être un pirate, ma chère. De passer des millénaires sur un même vaisseau, ne faisant escale sur une planète que rarement. On fait avec ce qu'on a sur un vaisseau, et personne ne vient nous poser des questions. J'ai tenté le coup avec mon premier amour de cette façon.

Il finit par se redresser.

Night ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Pourquoi lui offrir des conseils ? Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

\- C'est impossible…répondit-elle.

\- Seulement si vous n'essayez pas, ma chère. Si j'avais été dans le même état d'esprit que vous, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il arborerait les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Le vaisseau est assez grand pour vous deux. Il y a suffisamment de coins tranquilles pour vous déclarer.

\- Ouah…et vous allez tout visionner ? Avec cubes d'energon et compagnie ? ricana Night, sarcastique.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Mon vaisseau, mes règles. Sauf concernant l'intimité…

C'était bon à savoir.

Mais Night n'avait pas envie de rire…

\- Je vois…bon, c'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

Il s'inclina légèrement avant de tourner les talons. Il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand il ajouta, l'air de rien.

\- Il y a une belle vue panoramique au dernier étage, sur l'espace.

Puis il disparut, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Night ne réagit pas, encore plus plongée dans ses pensées.

Mais oui, c'est ça…

Comme si elle allait se déclarer à Kat sur un vaisseau rempli de pirates Insecticons qui risquaient de leur sauter dessus à tout moment.

Comme si elle allait se déclarer à Kat, d'ailleurs.

Il faudrait déjà briser la glace.

Night se recroquevilla.

* * *

« Pas de trace de Steeljaw ? demanda Strongarm.

Bumblebee secoua la tête.

\- Non, malheureusement…c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Au dépôt de ferraille, la situation ne s'était pas apaisée non plus. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Steeljaw. Fowler était sorti de l'hôpital, continuant de travailler avec l'agent Jones. Eux non plus n'avançaient pas. Ils essayaient de dénicher une piste sur Chris Marshall…mais la situation était similaire.

Pas le moindre indice.

\- Il ne serait pas retourné à la scierie, fit Sideswipe. Cela serait trop évident.

\- Et bête de sa part, approuva Grimlock.

\- Si ça se trouve, les deux individus que nous recherchons sont ensemble à l'heure actuelle, proposa Strongarm.

\- Possible…mais j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens…je ne vois pas Steeljaw collaborer avec un humain.

\- Dites que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour vous, grogna l'agent Jones, les toisant d'un air méprisant.

L'agent Fowler soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, Marie.

\- Ils se croient simplement meilleurs que nous.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis…

\- D'ailleurs…pourquoi avez-vous laissé votre amie partir seule avec ce criminel ?

Bumblebee lui rendit un regard froid.

\- Windblade sait se défendre. Fracture ne pouvait pas partir seul.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû partir du tout.

\- Oh, Marie…ça suffit.

\- C'est Agent Jones pour toi, William ! répliqua-t-elle pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était ici.

L'agent Fowler réprima un grognement. Il n'était pas le seul. Strongarm se pencha pour observer leurs recherches.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? les questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Le passé de Chris Marshall…peut-être pourrions-nous obtenir une piste, répondit Fowler.

\- Ah ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela dit ?

L'agent Jones haussa les épaules.

\- Avant de tuer deux de mes collègues, il était engagé dans les petits vols et les trafics de drogue…

\- Qu'est-ce que la drogue ? demanda Sideswipe avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Fowler cliqua sur la photo d'une femme d'âge mur, les cheveux bruns, l'air fatigué.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Son ex-femme, répondit Fowler. Ils se sont séparés il y a deux ans…

\- Bah. Un couple qui se sépare, ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit l'agent Jones.

Pour autant, il y eut davantage d'amertume dans son ton.

\- Et pas une excuse pour commettre tous ces crimes et délits, renchérit-elle.

\- Ils ont perdu leur fils.

Un silence tomba.

\- Il est mort, tué par un cambrioleur. La police n'a jamais réussi à attraper le coupable.

\- Bon sang…fit l'agent Jones, restant sans voix.

Son visage se radoucit légèrement, durant quelques secondes.

\- Aucune chance qu'il soit retourné chez elle ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- On a essayé…elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

\- Tu m'étonnes…c'est l'une des choses qui détruisent un couple.

L'agent Fowler se releva.

\- Je vais quand même retourner sur les lieux de son ancien travail. Bumblebee, tu m'escortes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Bumblebee se transforma tandis que Denny ouvrait les portes. L'agent Jones se tourna vers Russell.

\- Garçon ?

\- Oui ? fit Russell, d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Apporte-moi du café. Ça va être long.

* * *

« _Voilà le travail. »_

Outre la lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur, la salle était plongée dans les ténèbres. L'homme attendait la réponse. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

Il voulait voir. Il voulait lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la page s'afficha.

L'homme la lut attentivement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Parfait.

\- Première étape du plan…

\- _Il n'y a plus qu'à le publier._

A des milliers de kilomètre d'ici, l'écran d'un Pad afficha la même page.

Le téléchargement commença.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _J'aime cette histoire…_

 _J'aime ce livre…_

 _Les ignorer…_

 _« Globe globuleux ! »_

 _J'aime cette histoire…_

 _J'aime ce livre…_

 _J'aimerais en écrire, un jour…_

 _C'est ma passion…_

 _« Berk…elle est hideuse… »_

 _« Sérieusement, on devrait la mettre dans un cirque ! Elle deviendrait un monstre de foire pour épater la galerie. »_

 _Je souhaite devenir libraire…_

 _Dans la Grande Librairie de Cybertron…_

 _J'aime cette histoire…_

 _J'aimerais m'y réfugier dedans…échapper à tout cela…_

 _« De toute façon, maman m'a ordonné de ne pas l'approcher. Elle ressemble à ce scientifique Decepticon…son nom…le cyclope ? Il était terrifiant… »_

 _« Ouais, seuls les Decepticons peuvent garder d'horribles créatures à leur service. »_

 _Les ignorer…les ignorer…_

 _Ce livre…cette histoire…_

 _Non. C'était trop pour elle…_

 _Son livre tomba au sol._

 _Elle ne pourrait pas continuer…elle ne pourrait pas endurer cela plus longtemps…_

 _Même si elle n'avait qu'un seul optique…quelle différence cela changeait-il ?_

 _« Fermez-la ! »_

 _Cette voix s'éleva._

 _Et l'une des grosses brutes se retrouva au sol, gémissant de douleur, un pied sur le casque._

 _Un pied orange._

 _Elle avait à peu près son âge…une armure de couleur orange et blanche…des optiques bleus…comme ceux d'un Autobot ?_

 _« Hideuse, elle ? Et toi, tu ne t'es pas regardé ? Ta mère a dû te bourrer d'energon que cela ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Un jour, tu vas exploser !»_

 _« Lâche-moi ! »_

 _« Certainement pas ! Tu veux jouer sur l'apparence ? Toi, tu es aussi gros qu'un Dinobot ! »_

 _« Arrête ! »_

 _« Excuse-toi ! »_

 _Son pied s'appuya davantage sur son casque._

 _« Excuse-toi ! »_

 _« D'accord, d'accord… »_

 _Trou noir._

 _Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé par la suite._

 _Mais l'instant d'après, elle était seule…avec cette curieuse inconnue._

 _Qui lui souriait._

 _« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Mon nom est Night. »_

 _Night…_

 _Elle l'avait aidée…pourquoi ?_

 _J'aime cette histoire…_

 _J'aime ce livre…_

 _Mon nom est…_

* * *

« …Kat… »

Kat se réveilla.

Elle était allongée sur son lit…dans sa cabine…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, encore dans les vapes.

Cette recharge n'avait pas été très agréable…mais ce qui fut le plus pénible, fut la cabine en elle-même. Ces murs, ce lit…le vaisseau qui flottait dans l'espace…

Elle était encore prisonnière…de ce vaisseau pirate…

Encore ici…au lieu d'être au bar de sa mère, à Kaon.

Devant elle, Night.

Kat se redressa.

Elle la fixait piteusement, la culpabilité évidente sur son visage.

Les deux ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis…

Depuis qu'elles avaient été « libérées »…ce mot lui était étrange, étant donné qu'elles restaient des otages, malgré tout.

Non. Pas des otages. Des « invitées », selon les termes de Saberhorn. Mais à part le capitaine, l'équipage ne les appréciait pas.

Elle ne se sentait pas moins en danger…

En tout cas, Night était présente.

Pour s'excuser… ? Pour faire un geste… ?

La cyclope ne répondait pas. Elle attendait qu'elle parle en premier.

Night s'avança, hésitante.

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« …Je suis désolée… »

Elle pouvait l'être…

Il avait failli la tuer…elle s'était mise bêtement en danger…

Même si…avec le recul, Kat pensait qu'elle avait seulement souhaité les sauver…qu'elles s'enfuient…

Même si elle s'y était prise de la mauvaise manière…mais au moins, elle avait essayé d'agir.

Mais Night…aurait pu mourir.

« J'ai été idiote…

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…murmura Kat, d'un ton calme, sans hostilité.

\- Je voulais juste…nous sortir de là et…peut-être, me prouver quelque chose…j'avais envie de nous libérer…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- De penser que je pouvais m'en sortir seule mais…j'étais tellement en colère que…je n'ai pas réfléchi. Surtout que je t'ai entrainée là-dedans.

Kat ne répondit rien.

Elle était sincère…Pourtant, Night était quelqu'un de fier d'habitude. C'était celle qui avait toujours eu réponse à tôt…

Qui la défendait…

Sur ce vaisseau, elle avait souhaité la défendre…comme d'habitude.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre…

Son amie baissa la tête.

Elle tenait quelque chose à la main.

Kat reconnut son livre de révision.

On le lui avait redonnée ?

\- …Je te fais réviser ? Après tout…essaya-t-elle d'un ton pincé, comme pour tenter de plaisanter, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sur un vaisseau pirate que cela te dispense de travailler.

La cyclope prit un temps avant de répondre.

Finalement, elle se leva.

Cela ne servait à rien de l'accabler davantage…

Elles y avaient réfléchi chacune de leur côté…maintenant…

\- Très bien…Installe-toi.

Night sourit.

Maintenant…il fallait avancer. Passer à autre chose.

* * *

« Hé ! Tu souhaites voir quelque chose ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles travaillaient. Night la tira par le bras pour la faire se lever de son lit.

\- De quoi ? demanda Kat.

\- Viens !

D'un air mystérieux, Night la conduisit à l'extérieur de sa cabine, l'entrainant dans le couloir.

Kat la laissa faire, se méfiant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait encore par la tête ?

Elles montèrent l'escalier, jusqu'au dernier étage. Kat s'essouffla rapidement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu curieuse.

Enfin, Night s'arrêta. Elle étendit les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Kat leva le regard.

Elle demeura sans voix.

\- Ouah…

Le plafond…

Entièrement transparent…

Une vue complète de l'espace…la Voie Lactée juste au-dessus de leurs têtes…

Ce n'était pas sombre…

La faible lueur éclairait la pièce entière.

La faible lueur des étoiles à l'infini…

Night s'assit sur un siège. Kat prit place à côté d'elle.

Proches l'une de l'autre, leurs avant-bras se touchaient presque.

\- C'est magnifique…Pinocchio n'avait pas tort, ricana Night.

\- Pinocchio ? fit Kat, étonnée.

\- A cause de sa corne. On dirait le nez d'un pantin connu sur Terre, qui s'allonge quand il ment.

\- Il doit mentir tout le temps, alors.

Night gloussa à nouveau.

\- En tout cas, dès que j'ai mon vaisseau…j'aimerais avoir une vue comme celle-ci…

\- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à le conduire, fit Kat.

\- Oh, je peux tâcher de convaincre ma mère…S'il ne me tue pas.

\- Tu en demandes beaucoup.

Le silence tomba.

Kat sentit la main de Night prendre doucement la sienne.

Elle ne chercha pas à la retirer.

C'était sa façon de demander pardon…

Et pour Kat, c'était un geste naturel.

\- Tu as essayé de me protéger, déclara la cyclope. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Notre première rencontre…c'était comme ça, aussi.

Sur Terre…

Sa mère avait souhaité la visiter, avec d'autres amis et leurs enfants…Elle les y avait amenées, Karan et elle…

\- Ouais. Impossible de l'oublier, sourit Night. On adorait jouer au prince charmant et à la princesse en détresse.

\- J'aimerais bien être moins en détresse.

\- Et moi, moins le prince charmant…mais pas pour le rôle. Pour l'apparence. Je veux dire…je ne ressemble pas autant à un garçon, hein ?

Kat la considéra avec attention.

Pour être franche…pas tant que cela.

Mais si elle se maquillait un peu…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, soupira Night en faisant la moue. Hors de question.

\- Mais cela t'irait bien…

\- Heu…je ne crois pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie.

Night croisa les bras, détournant le regard. Kat se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Même pas une fois ?

\- Jamais.

\- Cela serait une façon de te faire pardonner.

\- Ouch. Ne me prends pas par les sentiments.

\- Faut bien que tu essaies une fois…avant que Fracture ne te tue…

L'air de son amie devint plus sombre.

Kat se gratta le casque.

\- Ma mère aussi va me tuer…tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Merci de me rassurer…mais je ne le ferai pas.

\- S'il te plait.

Kat joignit les mains.

Cela amusa son amie.

\- A genoux, alors ! Je serais la dominante, ricana-t-elle.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Tout de suite, Kat reporta son attention sur l'espace.

Un silence passa à nouveau.

Un silence qui parut durer une éternité.

Finalement, Night soupira.

\- Bon, très bien…

\- Vraiment ?

Elle n'y croyait pas.

C'était un jour historique…Night qui acceptait de se faire maquiller…

\- Mais je doute que tu aies le matériel nécessaire.

\- Oh, détrompe-toi ! J'ai tout ce qui faut !

\- Arg !

\- Une promesse est une promesse.

Et Kat se rua vers les escaliers pour aller chercher les instruments de « torture » dans sa cabine. Au moins, les pirates avaient eu la délicatesse de les lui laisser.

Night poussa un cri pour appeler à l'aide à quiconque voudra bien l'entendre.

Cela ne marcherait pas.

* * *

« Tu sais… » fit Kat tandis qu'elle passait le fard à paupières sur le visage de Night, celle-ci gardant les optiques fermées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as du potentiel. Selon Pinocchio.

\- En quoi ?

\- Au combat.

Night sourit légèrement.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Cela t'intéresse ?

\- Avant, je n'y étais pas particulièrement intéressée…mais c'est plus excitant que je ne le pensais. Mais bon…je me suis faite massacrer.

\- Si tu obéissais un peu plus à Jetstorm…cela devrait aller, non ?

\- Hm.

Elle semblait y réfléchir.

En tout cas, c'était rare que Kat ait observé Night aussi déchaînée.

Elle avait perdu…mais ce n'était pas une brute. Cela avait été un vrai combattant.

Kat installa la dernière touche.

Et recula pour observer son travail.

\- Regarde-toi.

Night ouvrit les optiques pour s'observer dans une glace.

Elle se figea, clignant des optiques comme pour vérifier qu'elle voyait bien.

\- …C'est moche.

Au contraire !

Kat la trouvait magnifique…

Son spark fit une légère embardée à cette pensée. Kat secoua la tête. Night était déjà magnifique sans maquillage…

Mais cela la mettait tellement en valeur…

Elle devrait faire cela plus souvent.

\- Cela ne me va pas, grogna la fembot orange.

\- Si, si. Je te trouve à tomber.

\- Hm…

Night lui adressa un léger sourire.

Et cela la rendit encore plus belle.

Soudain, elles entendirent la voix de Saberhorn dans un haut-parleur.

Il s'adressait à tout l'équipage.

« Caminus en vue ! »


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que le vaisseau se pose pour constater combien Caminus était différente de Cybertron.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle descendit, Kat à ses côtés, Night fut surprise par la prédominance de roches et de pierres qui les entouraient. Au contraire de Cybertron, surtout de Kaon, qui était composée majoritairement de buildings, immeubles et autres gratte-ciels en métal qui touchaient les nuages, la circulation étant omniprésente devant le bar de Nightingale, Caminus était une communauté relativement sobre. Des maisons en roche, translucides, bien alignées. Un air beaucoup plus pur que celui de Kaon. Quelques véhicules passaient devant eux, mais la circulation était très rare. Les habitants préféraient la marche calme plutôt que l'accélération stressée. Un paysage montagneux très bien dessiné, qui lui rappelait vaguement les montagnes de Jasper qu'elle avait visité une fois, avec sa mère.

Night s'arrêta pour observer. Elle inspira, expira. Cette quiétude, cette tranquillité…elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Selon sa mère, il s'agissait d'une communauté très spirituelle. Un environnement calme devait être adéquat pour méditer. Elle avait pu intercepter quelques images de Caminus. Cela lui avait donné envie d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil. Elle avait planifié de visiter la communauté le jour où elle aurait son propre vaisseau.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le ferait, lors d'un voyage sur un vaisseau pirate. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps.

Et c'était magnifique. Encore plus en vrai que sur des photos ou des vidéos.

Kat resserra sa main dans la sienne.

Elle n'était pas rassurée. Saberhorn ouvrait la marche devant elles, quelques membres de son équipage derrière.

Dont la guêpe. Ce dernier les toisa d'un air mauvais. Night lui répondit par une grimace. Oui, il ne les aimait pas et c'était réciproque. S'il se plaignait de son visage brûlé, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait été celui qui les avait attaquées. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'elles se laisseraient faire ?

« Hé, Saberhorn… »

Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'appeler Pinocchio.

« Où est-ce que nous allons ?

\- Fracture n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit-il en regardant de tous les côtés. Donc, on va l'attendre.

Tant mieux. Elle avait un sursis.

\- Où est-ce qu'on pourra l'attendre ? le questionna doucement Kat.

\- Dans l'un des meilleurs coins de Caminus.

Qui aurait cru que les pirates aimaient méditer ? Night se retint de glousser quand elle imagina Saberhorn et son équipage en pleine communication spirituelle.

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir peur, grogna Kat.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, fit le pirate.

\- Dans tous les cas, renchérit Night, l'air tranquille, cela ne devrait pas être trop méchant.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Saberhorn leur adressa une mine de conspirateur avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment de roche noire. Plutôt isolé des autres.

Tout de suite, la confiance de Night disparut. Elle et Kat s'échangèrent un regard plein de doute.

Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé trop vite ?

\- Faites-moi confiance, ricana Saberhorn. Ça va vous plaire.

Il s'avança vers la porte et toqua.

Une voix grave s'éleva derrière.

\- Mot de passe ?

Night n'entendit pas la réponse de Saberhorn.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un bot qui devait faire trois fois leur taille, plutôt baraqué avec un air suspicieux.

Night eut soudainement l'idée de prendre Kat et de s'enfuir à vitesse grand V, loin de cet endroit bizarre.

Elle aurait dû se méfier davantage. Bon sang ! Dire qu'elle avait presque cru que Saberhorn était de « bonne foi » !

\- Hors de question ! cria Kat.

Telle qu'elle la connaissait, Kat devait s'imaginer plein de scénarios catastrophes dans sa tête : il les avait emmenées ici dans un lieu mal famé pour les vendre, pour les torturer, pour les…

Et Night n'était pas loin du même film.

Elle se sentit poussée par-derrière.

\- Allez ! cracha l'un des pirates. Entrez.

Saberhorn les attendait, un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. C'était inutile de résister.

Près d'elle, Kat continuait de se débattre vainement. Le spark battant, Night pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elles comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Elles étaient mortes.

* * *

« Primus ! C'est trop génial ! »

Elle avait lâché cette phrase dès qu'une serveuse lui apporta un cube de haute qualité.

Assises à une table, Kat et Night profitaient de la musique qui redémarrait, beaucoup plus rythmée et envoûtante que la précédente. Dans le bar secret de Caminus, l'équipage s'était éparpillé pour soit boire, danser ou profiter de nouvelles rencontres. Seul Saberhorn demeurait non loin d'elles, commandant son troisième cube. Quant à Night, elle savourait le sien. Kat se prit la tête dans les mains, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans un tel endroit.

« Si ma mère me voyait là…

\- Hé, détends-toi ! ricana Night. Ta mère tient un bar aussi, rappelle-toi.

\- Oui mais celui-là est clandestin !

\- Qui aurait cru que la communauté de Caminus cachait des perles rares comme cet endroit ?

Night lâcha un rire fort et but son cube de haute qualité d'une traite.

\- Fais attention…

\- Mais ça va aller ! fit Night en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kat. Hé ! On reste ensemble et tout ira bien.

\- Vraiment…t'es vraiment trop confiante.

Night lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez !

\- A juste titre.

Elles aperçurent trois fembots arriver dans leur direction.

Night posa son cube. Elles semblaient amicales. Elles s'assirent en face d'elles deux, leur adressant un sourire de bienvenue.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ici ? la questionna l'une d'elles.

Night jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Est-ce qu'elles s'adressaient à elles ?

\- Euh…

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la région, ça se voit, remarqua une seconde.

\- Non…on vient de Cybertron, fit naïvement Kat.

\- Et il est à toi, ce beau jeune mâle ?

Primus. « Je suis une fille, pour la dernière fois ! » souhaita leur crier Night.

Manifestement, elles étaient bourrées. Cela sentait l'energon haute qualité à plein nez.

\- Non…mais…Night n'est pas…commença Kat.

\- Non, effectivement, la coupa Night avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis seulement un pirate qui fait escale sur Caminus pour profiter du bon temps.

\- Oh…

Elle devinait à quoi Kat pensait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

Autant jouer le jeu.

\- Oh ! Et vous avez beaucoup voyagé ? l'interrogea la troisième.

\- Et comment…mais bon…parfois, c'est difficile sur un vaisseau. Je me sens seule…surtout quand je pense à ma femme et mes trois gosses.

Le sourire des trois s'évanouit.

Finalement, elles se levèrent de table, comme synchronisées, avant de se diriger vers le fond du bar pour apparemment se dénicher une nouvelle cible.

Kat poussa un soupir.

\- Jalouse ? demanda Night.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…t'aurais pu juste leur signaler que tu étais une fille.

\- Cela aurait été moins drôle.

Si Kat avait pu, elle aurait levé les optiques.

Elle aperçut Saberhorn s'approcher d'elles, son cube à la main, avant de s'asseoir.

\- On s'amuse ?

\- Et comment !

\- Pff.

Kat ne perdit pas de temps et se leva à son tour pour quitter la table, se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Night s'assurait à ce qu'elle reste dans son champ de vision. Saberhorn remarqua sa réaction et lui adressa un sourire pincé.

\- Elle ne m'apprécie pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que vous nous avez attaquées, peut-être, soupira Night.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui.

\- Les trois demoiselles semblaient te trouver à ton goût, ricana Saberhorn.

\- Dommage que je sois une fille.

\- Beau maquillage.

\- Vous rigolez ? C'est moche !

Elle avait oublié ça, tiens.

\- Pas du tout. C'est joli.

\- C'est Kat qui m'a forcée.

\- Oh. Et tu n'en as pas profité ?

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

Sur la scène, elles virent une fembot dorée attraper la barre de pôle, pour commencer une danse plutôt érotique…

Elle remarqua Kat détourner le regard, manifestement gênée par la situation. Pour autant, Night et Saberhorn ne lâchaient pas leur regard. La fembot leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de continuer, écartant les jambes.

\- Sérieusement, ma mère me tuerait, fit Night.

\- Oh, tu ne connais pas Fracture. Je pense qu'il serait ravi d'être ici.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut l'acheter avec des cubes, pour qu'il nous épargne ? proposa Night.

\- J'aime ton idée.

Saberhorn était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de son cube quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Night suivit ses optiques.

Elle crut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et elle se raidit instantanément.

Pas du tout.

Il s'agissait d'une fembot rose et blanche, qu'elle ne connaissait. Une Insecticon. Probablement une luciole, aux vues de son mode.

Elle était accoudée à une table, buvant un cube, seule.

\- Excuse-moi.

Saberhorn se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Night l'observa. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Insecticon pour l'inviter à le regarder. Une connaissance ?

De loin, elle n'entendait rien. La fembot le repoussa, le foudroyant du regard.

Elle vit les lèvres de Saberhorn remuer.

Cela sembla la calmer.

L'Insecticon soupira. Elle but son cube, l'air distrait.

Saberhorn hocha la tête et revint vers Night, l'air penaud. Il ne détachait pas son attention de cette fembot.

\- Tu la connais ? le questionna Night.

\- Oui…Elle s'appelle Glowstrike. C'est une…ancienne collègue.

Il avait prononcé le mot « collègue » avec difficulté.

\- C'est ta copine, tu veux dire?

\- Alors là, pas du tout ! s'insurgea Saberhorn. Je vous jure, les gosses de notre jour, à imaginer n'importe quoi !

\- Pourtant, tu aimerais que ce soit le cas, pouffa Night. J'aurais juré que c'était ton ex.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te concerne.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Tiens…occupe-toi de faire avancer les choses avec ta bien-aimée.

\- Bah…fonce, le conseilla Night.

\- Et c'est toi qui vas me donner des conseils.

\- On ne vit qu'une fois, non ?

Saberhorn leva les optiques.

\- Ah ! tu n'as pas dit non !

\- Seulement si tu appliques tes propres conseils avec Kat, lui rétorqua le pirate. Tu sais que les sérénades marchent toujours ?

\- Tu sais ce que je te dis ?

\- Je le devine. Je ne t'aurais pas crue aussi timide.

Saberhorn s'arrêta de boire et se cala contre le siège. Apparemment, l'energon fort commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Pour être franche, la tête de Night commençait à tourner. Elle se redressa, titubant légèrement jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle avait besoin d'air frais.

\- Hé, Night ! tout va bien ? entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna. Kat se tenait devant elle.

Night cligna des optiques.

Elle devinait que son amie était inquiète.

\- Ça va ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne me sens pas très…

Elle se sentit tomber en avant.

Par chance, quelqu'un la rattrapa.

Il s'agissait de Kat, qui la maintenait contre elle pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

Night lui rendit son étreinte, ayant l'impression d'être au bord du vide.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir…

\- Je t'accompagne.

* * *

« ça va mieux ? »

Night était assise contre le mur, reprenant doucement connaissance. Kat était penchée sur elle, les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ouais…je crois.

\- Décidément…tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs, commenta la cyclope.

\- Oui, oui…mais bon. On ne vit qu'une fois.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

Mal de crâne…c'était impressionnant.

\- Tu n'as pas bu ?

\- Fallait que l'une de nous soit raisonnable.

\- Comme d'habitude, c'est toi.

Night lui tapota l'épaule, avant de se relever.

\- Heureusement que tu es là…

\- Tu le penses ou tu es saoule ?

\- Je le pense sincèrement…

Même saoule, elle le penserait.

Night s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les optiques pour apprécier l'air frais.

C'était agréable…cela lui faisait du bien…

« Night ? »

Elle releva la tête.

Une fembot verte se tenait devant elle, plutôt grande, les optiques bleus, l'air effaré.

Night ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

\- Qui… ?

\- Mais enfin…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Elle tenait des sacs dans ses bras. Elle les lâcha pour se précipiter vers Night pour l'étreindre chaleureusement, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

Night cligna des optiques, percutant.

\- Esmeral !

\- Night…Primus ! Fracture te cherche partout!

Esmeral se détacha pour lui examiner le visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

\- Je sais…mais rassure-toi, il sait qu'on est là…on l'attend ici.

\- Il était mort d'inquiétude !

Passée l'inquiétude, elle avait l'air maintenant fâchée.

\- Tu ne rends pas compte que c'est imprudent de partir comme ça, seules ?

\- Je sais…mais ne crie pas, s'il te plait. J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Je parle normalement. Tu as bu ?

Esmeral porta son attention sur le bâtiment.

\- Ce sont des pirates qui nous ont amenées ici, l'informa Kat.

\- Des pirates ?

\- Des connaissances de Fracture…

La fembot verte ne parut pas autant rassurée.

\- Bon…vous venez avec moi. On va l'attendre chez moi.

\- Pinocchio risque de s'inquiéter, remarqua Night.

\- Pinocchio ?

\- Night…je crois qu'ils ne sont pas en état, dit doucement Kat.

Si le capitaine était par terre, l'équipage le suivrait.

Dommage. Il avait une touche.

\- Hmm…d'accord, répondit Night à contrecœur.

\- Dans quel état tu t'es mis, soupira Esmeral.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses sacs.

Elles étaient sur le point de s'éloigner du bar pour prendre la route jusqu'au domaine lorsqu'elles entendirent un cri strident derrière elles.

Puis, un coup de feu.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le bruit du tir résonnait encore dans ses oreillettes.

Night n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le tireur avait été proche d'elles.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas réel au début. Elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas réellement en train de se produire…Comme une scène qui se passerait dans un film, sur son écran de télévision.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un deuxième tir, elle se sentit être tirée par le bas, une main agrippant son poignet.

Ce fut Esmeral qui l'avait plaquée au sol, ayant fait de même pour Kat, attirant les deux filles auprès d'elle pour les protéger d'éventuelles autres attaques.

Night n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

Elles venaient seulement de sortir d'un bar…

Un règlement de compte ?

Elle avait toujours pensé que Caminus était une cité calme et pacifique…C'était ce que disait Esmeral…c'était ce que répétait sa mère, pour y avoir passé quelques temps…

Mais même ici…

Elle releva le regard vers le tireur.

Un bot très grand, de forte corpulence. Des optiques rouges… Une armure verte et dorée…

Un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Il pointa le laser-gun dans leur direction.

Et tira à nouveau.

Night entendit Kat lâcher un gémissement de surprise.

Toutefois, après plusieurs vérifications, Night réalisa qu'aucune d'elles trois n'avaient été touchées.

Le regard du bot vert et doré se déplaça sur le côté.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua une fembot ramper au sol.

Un autre tir manqua de la viser à la jambe.

Elle poussa un cri et s'arrêta d'un bond.

Night l'observa, ne se détachant pas d'Esmeral. Il s'agissait d'une fembot, plutôt menue, de petite taille. Une armure blanche, mais avec quelques reflets gris à certaines parties du corps. Des optiques d'une pâleur incomparable.

C'était elle, la cible du tireur ?

« Aidez-moi ! » cria la fembot.

Le tireur fit un geste sec, comme pour recharger son arme.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, sale garce ? grogna l'inconnu.

Un nouveau tir.

La lumière du laser manqua de l'aveugler tellement il passa près de ses optiques. Night fut obligée de se couvrir le visage, des éclairs zébrant sa vision.

La fembot s'éloigna un peu plus. Il l'avait manqué à nouveau.

\- Xedgar ! Je vous en prie ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! le supplia la fembot.

\- Non, répondit le tireur d'un ton calme, marchant vers elle. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Et cela me suffit.

La fembot était à genoux à présent. Elle gardait les mains jointes, fixant son agresseur avec horreur.

\- Arrêtez ! cria Esmeral tandis qu'elle se relevait.

Malgré tout, elle gardait Night et Kat derrière elle, les empêchant de s'approcher davantage.

\- Laissez cette personne partir !

\- Toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! cracha l'inconnu dans sa direction.

Il gardait son arme baissée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement.

Le bot vert et doré attrapa sa victime par le casque pour la jeter au sol. Elle poussa un glapissement de douleur. Elle essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais cela ne faisait que l'encourager.

\- Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! l'implora-t-elle.

\- Laissez-la ! Laissez-la ! s'exclama Esmeral tandis qu'elle essayait de l'agripper par le bras pour l'éloigner d'elle davantage.

Brusquement, l'inconnu se tourna vers elle. Et avant que Night ne puisse réagir, il balança un coup de poing dans le visage d'Esmeral. La fembot verte fut projetée en arrière, tombant à quelques mètres plus loin, se tenant le visage en tremblant, tandis que des gouttes d'energon coulait au sol.

Night entendit Kat crier le nom d'Esmeral.

\- Personne…tu ne manqueras à personne ! fit le bot vert et doré.

La fembot le supplia à nouveau.

Ses optiques pâles croisèrent celles de Night.

Elle put y lire tout son désespoir, toute sa terreur…

\- S'il vous plait…Aidez-moi !

Cela incita Night à se lever.

A ignorer sa peur des nouveaux tirs.

Les Autobots ne l'abandonneraient pas…

Ils n'abandonneraient personne…peu importe ce qu'elle avait commis pour mériter cela…

Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Night se rua sur lui, tête en avant.

Et d'un coup d'épaule, elle le percuta de plein fouet.

Le tir partit en hauteur.

L'inconnu ne s'y attendait sûrement pas.

Il fut renversé au sol, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa victime quelques instants auparavant.

Night leva la tête.

La fembot s'était enfuie précipitamment dans une direction inconnue.

Elle en avait profité pour s'échapper.

Le bot se redressa.

Il la foudroya d'un œil meurtrier.

Night recula malgré elle.

Ses poings se serrèrent, en position de défense. Mais en repensant à son combat raté contre Saberhorn…elle se disait que c'était peine perdue.

Tout de suite, l'inconnu se précipita sur le laser-gun qui était tombé au sol. Esmeral eut le même réflexe et tenta de le lui arracher des mains. Malgré les blessures, elle lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire.

Le bot répondit par un coup de pied en plein visage. Esmeral s'écroula au sol, le bot posant son pied sur le dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Laissez-la ! lui cria Night.

Elle réalisa qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que la fembot blanche, plus tôt.

La scène était horrifique.

Il allait la tuer…

Il tenait l'arme…

\- Tu m'as fait perdre une prime !

\- Quoi ?

\- Personne ne m'a fait perdre une prime !

Le bot vert et doré finit par se pencher pour violemment remettre Esmeral debout. Sur les traits marqués par l'energon, Night réalisa qu'Esmeral était au bord du malaise mais qu'elle était encore consciente. Tout de suite, l'inconnu braqua son laser-gun sur sa tempe.

\- Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! l'implora Night.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Une prime ! Tu m'entends ? 5000 Shanix sur sa tête ! grinça l'inconnu en pressant davantage l'arme sur la tête d'Esmeral.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Elle n'y est pour rien !

La vision de l'arme sur Esmeral la rendait hystérique.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Si je n'ai pas cette vie, je prendrais la sienne !

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Epargnez-la ! Epargnez-la !

Elle s'en fichait…

Elle se fichait actuellement, de demander grâce, de supplier…

Elle se moquait bien de sa fierté…c'était la vie d'Esmeral qui était en jeu…

Tout venait de basculer en un instant…

Night sentait ses jambes trembler.

\- Pitié ! Je vous en supplie !

\- Tu as intérêt à me réparer ton erreur, sale garce !

Réparer son erreur…

L'inconnu maintenait Esmeral contre lui, sans abaisser son arme.

\- Tu me la retrouves !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma cible ! Tu me la retrouves et tu me la ramènes à mon vaisseau ! Ou je te jure qu'elle y passe !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il tira en l'air.

La vue de Night se troubla.

\- Non…

\- Tu me la ramènes maintenant ! Sinon, elle meurt ! Je prends sa vie !

\- Accordez-moi…accordez-moi un délai…je vous en supplie !

Comment pouvait-elle la retrouver… ?

Elle vit l'energon d'Esmeral couler davantage.

\- Tu as une heure, l'avertit l'inconnu. Une heure.

Une heure…

Elle voulut crier, appeler à l'aide…

\- Je te conseille de te dépêcher…

Il la tuerait…

Elle ne pouvait pas céder à sa pulsion…

Elle ne réfléchit même plus.

Elle tourna les talons et se transforma, roulant à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'avait empruntée la fembot blanche.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme…

Mais elle en était incapable…

Esmeral était en danger…

* * *

Kat se moqua bien du mot de passe.

Elle débarqua comme une furie dans l'enceinte du bar clandestin, ayant profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de l'inconnu.

De l'aide…

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle n'avait personne d'autre à l'heure actuelle…

Elle se rua vers Saberhorn. Celui-ci était toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ta princesse ?

\- Au secours !

Kat ne réfléchissait plus.

Si elle pouvait pleurer, elle le ferait…

Mais son globe ne le lui permettait pas.

Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Saberhorn de toutes ses forces.

\- Ouah, ouah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son sourire disparut.

Kat craqua.

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il ?

Elle expliqua aussi clairement qu'elle en était capable…mais l'émotion était trop forte. Elle parla à toute vitesse, au point que Saberhorn dût la reprendre à plusieurs fois.

Finalement, une fois son récit terminé, le capitaine se contenter de hocher la tête. Il but une dernière gorgée de son cube.

\- Bon. Tant que cela promet un bon combat…

Il fit signe à trois membres de son équipage. Il sortit ses deux épées et se précipita à l'extérieur du bar, accompagné de ses collègues. Kat les suivait difficilement, appréhendant la scène à venir.

Si elle avait pu se battre…

Si elle avait été capable de…

Mais à la place, elle devait compter sur eux…

Quand ils furent dehors, l'inconnu était déjà parti.

Ainsi qu'Esmeral…

Ainsi que Night…

Kat manqua d'exploser à nouveau.

\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où ils auraient pu aller ? l'interrogea Saberhorn.

Elle essaya de se concentrer pour réfléchir.

Réfléchir…

Essayer de…

\- …j'ai entendu un vaisseau.

\- C'est une petite cité. Peu de gens s'y arrêtent. On devrait le trouver rapidement.

Et ils se mirent à courir à nouveau.

Kat finit par se transformer pour tenir la distance.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait d'erreur…

* * *

Sauver Esmeral…

Trouver cette fembot…

Dénicher cette prime…

Night essayait d'apaiser sa panique…

De ne pas penser au temps…

Mais du temps…elle n'en possédait pas…

Night chercha aux alentours…

Elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin en si peu de temps…

Une heure…

 _Sinon, elle meurt…_

Sauver Esmeral…

Quel choix avait-elle… ?

Comment la retrouver ?

Ici…elle pouvait être n'importe où…

Devant elle, le paysage des montagnes de Caminus…

Au loin, la mer…

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait la mer à cet endroit…

Mais plus que tout…un vaisseau.

Un vaisseau blanc.

Elle cligna des optiques. Elle fut ramenée en arrière, repensant au vaisseau blanc qu'elle avait cru voir…quand les pirates avaient attaqué le leur…

Cela ne pouvait pas être le même…

Non…impossible…

Elle avait imaginé des choses…

Cette inconnue…

Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve…

\- Primus, hurla-t-elle. Tu nous embarques dans tes problèmes !

Il s'agissait d'une prime sur sa tête…

Ce bot était un chasseur de prime…

Ces individus sans aucune compassion qui tuaient pour de l'argent, sans état d'âme…

Comme les tueurs à gage…

Elle était l'une de ses victimes…

Et Esmeral…risquait de mourir alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé…

Brusquement, elle ralentit.

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire…

Cette fembot n'avait rien demandé non plus…elle les avait suppliées…de lui venir en aide.

Et ce chasseur de prime…leur demandait de la livrer en échange de la vie d'Esmeral…

Night n'avait pas réfléchi…

Ce chasseur était un tueur…il risquait d'enlever une vie contre une autre…

Et c'était hypocrite de sa part…

Elle cherchait à sauver Esmeral…alors qu'elle pouvait essayer de sauver également cette personne…comme elle avait cherché à le faire plus tôt…

Night se transforma.

Une heure…

Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite…

Mais comment… ? Comment sauver Esmeral ?

Elle devait faire un choix…

Mais la fembot était introuvable, de toute façon…

Elle repensa à Esmeral…sa vie était en jeu…elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus.

Elle pouvait essayer de contacter les autorités de Caminus…mais arriveraient-ils à temps ?

Elle serra les poings.

Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique…

Mais comment faire autrement ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à réfléchir ?

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au loin.

Cela venait de derrière l'une des maisons de roche.

Night s'avança doucement. Comme si quelque chose l'invitait à suivre cette piste…

Elle contourna la maison pour aller vérifier derrière.

Elle s'arrêta.

Elle était là.

Présente devant elle…

Elle se recroquevillée, figée par la terreur.

\- S'il vous plait…laissez-moi…

Ces optiques…

Si pâles…

Elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle…et c'était Night qui la terrifiait.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il va tuer mon amie…lui expliqua-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Pitié…ne…ne me livrez pas…il va me tuer…ces monstres…ces chasseurs de prime…ils n'ont aucune clémence…ils…ils ne pensent qu'à l'argent…peu importe la cible…

Elle se sentait monstrueuse.

Cette fembot ne lui avait rien fait…et elle disait vrai. Les chasseurs de prime se fichaient de qui ils tuaient…

C'était eux, les monstres…et elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

Et elle la condamnait à mort…

Mais comment la convaincre de la suivre… ?

Elle n'accepterait jamais.

\- Je vous en prie…

Ce ton suppliant…

Sa vue s'embua de nouveau.

Que faire ?

Pouvait-elle essayer de se battre à nouveau ?

Ou faire taire cette conscience qui lui criait que c'était de la folie et la livrer au chasseur malgré tout ?


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Il restait environ cinq minutes…

Night sentit les battements de son spark lui déchirer la poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'elle roulait vers le vaisseau blanc. Plus elle s'avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que son spark allait lâcher sur le chemin.

Cinq minutes…

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

Oui…elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire…

Mais non…c'était trop risqué…

Mais cette situation…elle pensait que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à la vivre un jour…

Condamner une personne…ou une autre.

Quel genre de choix était-ce ? Quel genre de personne imposait un tel choix à autrui ?

Elle continua de rouler.

Il fallait qu'elle accélère.

Cinq minutes…

Au loin, elle apercevait déjà la couleur de l'armure du chasseur de prime se détacher du vaisseau blanc.

Maintenant toujours Esmeral contre lui, le laser-gun toujours braqué sur la tempe.

Elle manqua de s'arrêter.

L'idée qu'Esmeral puisse perdre la vie…en un seul instant…

Elle se fit violence pour continuer…pour aller jusqu'au bout…il fallait qu'elle s'en tienne…

Elle devait y arriver.

Elle accéléra de plus belle.

Elle arriva bientôt à hauteur du vaisseau blanc. Elle se transforma, faisant face au chasseur de prime. Elle abaissa le regard quelques secondes. Ils étaient situés juste au-dessus de la mer. Elle eut le vertige durant quelques instants, mais pas à cause de la hauteur.

Le chasseur ne changea pas d'expression. Il avait l'air toujours aussi furieux. Il suffisait d'un mouvement brusque pour que le tir ne parte.

Elle ne regardait qu'Esmeral…

Elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention au laser-gun sur sa tempe…

« Alors ? » grogna le chasseur de prime.

Night se figea, demeurant silencieuse.

Elle était tétanisée par la peur…

Le ton agressif ne faisait que l'empirer…

« Où est-elle ?

Le ton monta.

Night inspira pour ne pas céder à la panique…

Elle finit par répondre.

\- Je…je l'ignore.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas où elle est. Je…je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Elle n'avait pas réussi.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la livrer. Parce que cette fembot avait raison…les chasseurs de prime étaient des monstres sanguinaires qui ne tuaient que pour l'argent.

Quoiqu'elle ait fait pour mériter cette prime…la livrer à son futur tueur n'était pas la chose la plus morale à faire…

Elle avait failli. Failli, seulement.

Et c'était déjà trop.

Mais elle manqua de le regretter en voyant Esmeral dans cette situation…

Mais il fallait…il fallait qu'elle tienne.

Le chasseur de prime grogna, passant la main autour du cou d'Esmeral tout en se rapprochant davantage.

\- Je t'ai donné un délai.

\- Xedgar…Xedgar, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous jure que j'ignore où elle se cache !

\- Tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Tu m'as fait perdre ma prime !

Le métal du laser-gun la figea à nouveau.

\- Tu choisis une pauvre prime sur ton amie ?

Oui…

Elle se sentait idiote. Elle condamnait Esmeral…

Elle aurait dû la livrer…

Non…ne pense pas à cela, essaya-t-elle de se répéter.

\- Quoique…ajouta Xedgar. Cela ne m'étonne pas, au final.

Cette phrase la déconcerta.

De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Tant pis pour toi. Ton amie va mourir.

\- Pitié ! cria Night à nouveau. Pitié, ne la tuez pas !

\- Trop tard.

Quelque chose…

Quelque chose pour le retenir davantage…

Trois minutes…

\- Mon délai…mon délai n'est pas encore arrivé à échéance ! l'arrêta-t-elle brusquement.

Xedgar la contempla, l'air blasé.

Il y eut un semblant de pitié dans ses optiques.

\- A moins qu'elle ne se rende d'elle-même…tu es un peu trop optimiste.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

C'était une question stupide…mais tout pour gagner un sursis.

Gagner un sursis…

Pourtant, cela sembla marcher. Xedgar n'appuyait pas sur la gâchette.

Elle avait envie de rassurer Esmeral…

Tout irait bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis un chasseur de prime, ma belle !

Elle le laissa continuer.

\- Prendre la tête des primes, c'est mon job ! Torturer, tuer…c'est mon job. Tous les chasseurs de prime le font. Je ne suis que dans la continuité !

Cela lui glaça l'energon.

\- Tu souhaites savoir combien de primes j'ai tué ? Un total de cinquante sur ces derniers millénaires.

Cinquante…

Cinquante bots sont morts à cause de lui…

\- Et encore…certains ont fait un pire score que moi. Ils ont fait meilleure carrière…alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cinquante…c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle. Mais certains avaient tué un plus grand nombre….

Un monstre…et il y en avait d'autres.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance. Tu as choisi la personne à condamner.

\- Non !

Le spark de Night manqua d'exploser.

De cette distance, elle le vit poser son doigt pour presser la gâchette.

Elle avait échoué ?

Ses optiques s'humifièrent.

La vision d'Esmeral ne la quittait jamais…

Un point violet apparut sur le front de Xedgar.

Le point de…

« Et si on négociait ? »

Elle se retourna.

Les canons des pirates étaient braqués sur le chasseur de prime.

Saberhorn avait les épées sorties, prêt à donner l'ordre de tirer.

Kat à proximité.

Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement. Le plan avait bien fonctionné…en roulant jusqu'au vaisseau, elle avait entraperçu le capitaine dans son mode scarabée.

Kat avait eu la bonne réaction, de les prévenir…mais elle avait eu peur de manquer de temps.

Night vit les poings de Xedgar se serrer.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous concerne pas ! cracha le chasseur.

\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais que cela ne soit pas le cas, répliqua Saberhorn. Mais si tu tires, on tire.

Xedgar ne mit pas longtemps à les reconnaître.

\- Des foutus pirates…Des Insecticons, en plus. Une race de voleurs…

Xedgar n'abaissait pas son arme pour autant.

Saberhorn lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

\- J'étais venu pour le combat mais…ton vaisseau a l'air accueillant. Je me demande ce qu'il renferme.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Vous ne tirerez pas !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Elle vit Xedgar reculer légèrement, sans se détacher d'Esmeral.

Night reporta son attention sur lui. Avait-il…peur ?

\- Tu penses que sa vie m'importe ? le questionna Saberhorn. C'est ton vaisseau qui nous intéresse. Je peux toujours te tirer dessus à travers l'otage.

\- Non ! cria Night.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cela.

Xedgar blêmit légèrement.

\- Vous ne le feriez pas.

\- Ah oui. C'est tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à des personnes qui ne savent pas combattre, remarqua Saberhorn.

\- Foutez-moi la paix !

L'Insecticon leva les optiques.

\- Tu me déçois. Je pensais que les chasseurs de prime n'étaient pas aussi lâches et que tu ferais preuve d'un minimum de résistance. Mais bon…on découvre facilement le vrai visage des gens quand leur vie est menacée. Donc, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, lui déclara Saberhorn.

Xedgar grimaça.

\- Tu vas gentiment poser ton arme…sinon je t'extermine. Tu seras notre otage. Je te proposerais le combat ou la mort pour échapper à cette alternative mais…tu ne voudras ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Laissez-moi partir !

\- Je ne crois pas.

Son équipage le tenait toujours en joue. Le chasseur de prime tremblait. Il avait perdu toute son assurance. C'était comme si les rôles étaient inversés.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait peur…

Xedgar fit un pas sur le côté.

Night eut le souffle coupé.

Est-ce qu'il allait lui obéir ?

Un autre pas. Pour se rapprocher. Toujours sur le côté.

\- Je…si je la relâche, vous me laisserez en vie, hein ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, mais bon…soupira Saberhorn.

Xedgar hocha la tête.

Un autre pas, dans la même direction.

Il desserra son emprise d'Esmeral.

Night se mordit la lèvre. Il l'écoutait…

Elle réalisa à la dernière seconde, combien il était proche du bord.

Et brusquement, sous leurs optiques, il poussa Esmeral par-dessus le vaisseau. La fembot vacilla…

Et tomba…

Night poussa un hurlement strident.

Non !

Elle ne quitta jamais Esmeral du regard…la fembot s'éloignant de plus en plus dans la mer en-dessous d'eux…

Non !

Non !

Le canon de Xedgar se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Night ne réfléchit plus.

Elle sauta sur le côté.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la hauteur…

Les coups de laser s'enclenchèrent.

Night n'y faisait pas attention non plus.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit son élan et plongea.

* * *

« Night ! »

Kat perdit sa voix, tendant le bras pour la rattraper tandis que l'armure orange de Night sautait dans le précipice.

Elle crut que Xedgar lui avait tiré dessus…mais non ! Elle s'y était jetée volontairement. Pour rattraper Esmeral…

Tout se brouilla autour d'elle.

Les pirates avaient fait feu.

La scène se déroula trop rapidement pour elle. Xedgar sauta en l'air pour éviter les tirs, tandis que Saberhorn criait à Kat de se mettre à couvert. Il fonça dans sa direction, ses épées à la main et utilisant ses ailes pour gagner davantage de vitesse.

Kat voulait se lancer à la poursuite de Night…

Mais les tirs autour d'elle l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle finit par s'accroupir, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras.

Le chasseur de prime se rua vers le vaisseau pour se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Saberhorn ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il leva une de ses lames et manqua de l'embrocher en plein visage.

Xedgar répondit par un coup de pied précipité et s'éloigna le plus possible du pirate.

Il n'essayait pas de l'affronter au corps à corps…

Il prenait la fuite.

Saberhorn continua de le poursuivre. Il parvint à l'agripper par la jambe et le jeta loin de l'entrée du vaisseau, avant de porter ses lames au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur Xedgar.

Xedgar l'évita encore en roulant sur le côté.

Il tenta de se relever. Saberhorn lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le ralentir.

Le chasseur de prime cria de douleur. Kat le vit utiliser son bras pour bloquer l'attaque du pirate. L'Insecticon ne s'en démonta pas et prépara sa deuxième épée pour le faire céder, croisant les lames pour former une barrière, lui protégeant le châssis.

Night…pensa Kat, son corps tremblant de peur.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit que Xedgar n'utilisait qu'un seul bras.

Dans l'autre, il gardait le laser-gun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Kat comprit.

\- Attention !

Mais son cri d'alerte parvint aux audios de Saberhorn au même moment où Xedgar leva le laser-gun.

Il le pointa en direction de l'un des membres d'équipage qui se rapprochait.

Xedgar pressa sur la gâchette.

Le pirate était à proximité de Kat quand il y eut le bruit de détonation. Le pirate fut violemment projeté en arrière et s'écroula.

Kat ne put supprimer un cri d'horreur.

Le pirate était mort, un laser en pleine tête.

L'energon formait une flaque autour de lui.

Et cette attaque suffit à distraire Saberhorn. Le choc sur son visage, il hurla le nom de son collègue.

Xedgar lui envoya un coup d'épaule pour le désarmer. Et pointa son laser-gun en direction du spark du capitaine.

Kat se figea.

Saberhorn eut juste le temps de s'envoler au même instant où le coup partit.

Kat entendit un gémissement de douleur de la part de l'Insecticon. Il s'effondra au sol. Elle constata rapidement que la jambe avait été sévèrement touchée, Saberhorn essayant de presser sur la blessure.

Xedgar se releva. Un autre membre d'équipage essaya de l'attaquer par-derrière. Xedgar se retourna et lui tira en pleine poitrine. Le pirate tomba à son tour.

Le regard du chasseur croisa celui de Kat.

Un sourire macabre s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il marchait en sa direction.

Elle tenta de se relever mais Xedgar lui agrippa le bras pour la forcer à le suivre.

\- Viens avec moi, ma belle. Ce sera toi, mon bouclier.

\- Non !

Kat se débattit. Elle aperçut Saberhorn ramper vers son épée. Kat recula davantage. Elle essaya de lui viser l'optique avec ses griffes. Elle fut temporairement aveuglée par un coup de poing au visage. Tout tourna autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle recouvrit la vue, le canon du chasseur était placé sur son globe.

Pitié…non…

Un ronronnement en hauteur…

Pourquoi…

Le sourire de Xedgar s'agrandit.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'entrainer avec elle, un poing entra dans son champ de vision et lui percuta violemment le poignet.

Il laissa échapper un glapissement, lâchant son laser-gun qui vola dans les airs et glissa au sol, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques mètres du bord.

Un bruit de lame qui s'enclenchait.

Kat reprit son souffle. Et releva la tête.

Fracture se tenait entre elle et Xedgar.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle fut temporairement aveuglée par l'obscurité qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vision nette à quelques mètres d'elle. Tout était trouble autour d'elle…pourtant, les seules choses qu'elle ressentit furent l'eau glacée l'entourant et la recouvrant ainsi qu'une immense douleur dans le dos.

En plongeant, elle avait heurté quelque chose. De la roche, peut-être…quand elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage, elle vit un filet d'energon se mêler avec l'eau, qui émanait de derrière elle. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, ses membres tremblants en raison de la douleur et du froid.

Elle n'entendait plus les tirs. Juste des hurlements. Elle leva la tête avec difficulté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait en haut.

Peu importe…il fallait qu'elle continue…

Esmeral…

Elle chercha, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions pour la repérer à proximité.

Elle ne voyait pas l'armure verte de la fembot.

Oh non…

Elle était peut-être encore sous l'eau…

La douleur devint plus forte. Elle se fit violence et, prenant une grande inspiration pour oublier la plaie dans son dos, elle replongea sous l'eau.

L'obscurité à nouveau…

Elle pouvait respirer mais cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Elle était complètement perdue. Même ses optiques n'arrivaient pas à discerner son environnement.

Elle s'enfonça davantage.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre…et de plus en plus froid…

Une légère lueur attira son attention.

Elle se retourna. Elle aperçut au sol l'armure verte de la fembot flotter à quelques mètres. Night se rua dans sa direction. Esmeral ne bougeait pas. Ses optiques étaient fermées.

« Esmeral ! »

Elle ne réagissait pas. Night sentit la peur lui déchirer le spark. Cette peur s'accentua quand elle aperçut de l'energon couler de son ventre.

Elle aussi, s'était blessée dans sa chute…

Faites qu'elle aille bien, supplia Night. Faites qu'elle soit seulement inconsciente.

Night ne perdit pas de temps et se rapprocha, avant de la saisir par les épaules. Elle devait la sortir de là.

Mais son poids était supérieur au sien…Night poussa de toutes ses forces. Cela semblait ne pas faire effet. Son dos criait de douleur mais elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention. La blessure d'Esmeral était beaucoup plus grave.

Elle réessaya. Elle abaissa le regard et vit qu'elles étaient proches du sol. Night réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et finit par se laisser glisser en bas, posant ses pieds sur un rocher.

Elle fléchit ses jambes pour prendre son élan, toujours agrippée à Esmeral.

Cela marcha. Elle fut propulsée en hauteur, maintenant la fembot contre elle. Cela lui permettrait de remonter à la surface.

L'air lui griffa le visage. Elle toussa profondément, de l'eau s'étant introduite dans son moteur. Elle chercha du regard un endroit auquel elle pourrait s'agripper. Mais comment remonter Esmeral et elle-même jusqu'en haut ?

Cela serait beaucoup plus compliqué…

Soudain, elle entendit un ronronnement de moteur. Elle leva la tête. Elle aperçut un avion zébrer le ciel. Elle plissa les optiques, le volant avançant à pleine vitesse dans leur direction.

Elle reconnaissait ces couleurs.

Cela ne pouvait être…

L'avion atterrit sur l'eau, projetant de légères vagues tandis qu'elle glissait jusqu'à elles.

Night ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Windblade ?

\- Tout va bien ? l'interrogea l'aviatrice, toujours dans son mode véhicule.

Night chercha les mots, la voix tremblant contre sa volonté.

\- Esmeral…elle…elle est inconsciente…je…elle est blessée et…

\- Ok. Hisse-la sur mon aile droite. Je vais vous remonter.

\- Merci…

Night s'exécuta et plaça avec difficultés Esmeral sur l'aile indiquée, tandis qu'elle se mettait sur elle et s'agrippa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Si Windblade était présente…les autres Autobots étaient présents aussi.

Du coup…sa mère…

Le moteur bourdonna à nouveau tandis que Windblade prenait son élan pour décoller.

* * *

 _Fais-moi confiance._

Xedgar n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa chute qu'un coup de pied entra en collision avec son visage. Le bot vert et doré poussa un cri de douleur, titubant sous le choc. Il se massa la mâchoire, relevant le regard vers son attaquant.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Fracture s'avançait vers lui, les poings serrés, lames sorties. Trop de pensées, d'émotions lui envahissaient le processeur. La rage, l'inquiétude, la haine…

L'envie de tuer.

Oh oui. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps maintenant, mais la vision de cette parodie de chasseur lui était toujours aussi insupportable. Xedgar recula, le bot violet faisant en sorte de rester entre lui et Kat. Il chercha du regard quelque chose, probablement son arme.

Comme s'il allait attendre…Fracture ne lui en laissa pas le loisir qu'il attaquait avec un coup de tête. Xedgar réagit en plongeant sur le côté. Finalement, il sauta en hauteur pour se transformer en son mode véhicule, s'éloignant de la scène à toute vitesse.

Oh non. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, pensa Fracture avec colère.

Il ne prendrait pas la fuite. Fracture se transforma à son tour et partit à sa poursuite, loin du vaisseau blanc. Devant lui, le véhicule de Xedgar accéléra. Fracture ne prit même pas la peine de l'imiter. Cela ne serait pas suffisant.

C'était comme les vieux temps…quand il s'agissait de traquer une prime…Fracture pouvait tenir de longues distances jusqu'à ce qu'il le rattrape.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une prime.

C'était un ancien « concurrent »…enfin, ce mot était un compliment. Drift avait été un concurrent…mais Xedgar…Xedgar n'arrivait même pas à la cheville des chasseurs de prime professionnels.

Trois ou cinquante primes en quelques millénaires…

Il aurait vraiment dû laisser tomber.

Surtout que ce lâche ne se battait pas…il ne faisait que de se cacher derrière des boucliers humains…

Ou ses Minicons…quand ces derniers travaillaient encore pour lui.

Fracture se transforma en son mode robot. Xedgar continuait de s'éloigner, manquant de déraper sur la route.

Le bot violet décrocha le canon de son dos et le chargea.

A cette distance, c'était largement faisable.

Fracture pointa son arme sur le chasseur.

Il se moquait bien de le tuer ou pas.

Fracture aurait dû le tuer lors de leur première rencontre, au lieu de le laisser courir.

Maintenant…

Le bot violet tira.

Le missile fonça sur la cible dans un sifflement retentissant.

Une explosion.

Au loin, il aperçut le véhicule planer avant de se retransformer dans un nuage de fumée.

Fracture gardait le canon à la main et se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Xedgar était au sol, rampant pathétiquement.

De l'energon coulait depuis son bras droit et sa jambe gauche mais il n'avait pas encore rejoint le Allspark.

Fracture rangea son canon et d'un geste sec, le saisit par le cou pour le soulever avec force, le forçant à le regarder.

« Toi… » grogna Xedgar.

Il crachait de l'energon par la bouche. Fracture resserra son emprise.

« Alors, Xedgar. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir, hein ?

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur. Fracture le jeta. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

\- Je te croyais crevé, depuis le temps. Des millénaires se sont écoulés, mais tu n'as toujours pas changé, déclara le bot violet. Tu es toujours aussi minable.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Il se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes. Cela arracha un cri à sa victime. Fracture s'accroupit devant lui, le détaillant d'une expression qui ne camouflait pas les pensées sadiques qui l'envahissaient actuellement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? Abandonne. Ce n'est pas un métier fait pour toi. Tu es trop nul, trop lâche ! Tu fais toujours autant honte à la profession.

\- Tu oses me dire ça ? Depuis le temps, tu aurais dû crever aussi. S'il y a une justice dans ce monde, Primus aurait dû te rappeler à lui.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis le temps, dans ce monde pourri…tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a aucune justice dans ce monde. C'est dommage. Cela m'aurait évité de revoir ta tronche.

Xedgar s'essuya légèrement la bouche.

\- Combien t'as fait, maintenant ? continua Fracture. Cinq primes ? Dix primes ? Et tu oses t'auto-proclamer chasseur de prime ?

\- Tu peux parler, toi ! Ton score n'a pas augmenté non plus !

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai arrêté, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tu as arrêté. Toi ? Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ?

Il lâcha un rire sardonique.

\- Tu as toujours répété que tu voulais devenir le digne successeur de Lockdown ! Les primes sont toujours la seule chose qui compte ! Et tu abandonnes ?

Fracture tressaillit légèrement au nom de Lockdown.

Des images de l'ancienne référence du métier de chasseur de prime au dépôt de ferraille…

Il cacha ses émotions et répondit par un sourire de requin.

\- Si tu penses que Lockdown était un modèle à suivre…si j'avais eu encore un peu d'estime pour toi, il vient de disparaître à l'instant.

\- Ne va pas me faire croire que tu as changé, grogna Xedgar.

\- C'est le cas.

Xedgar essaya de se redresser mais Fracture le remit au sol avec un uppercut.

\- Les gens comme nous ne changent pas, cria Xedgar, grimaçant sous la douleur.

\- Le monstre que j'étais ne m'intéresse plus, désormais.

\- Tu es toujours un monstre…au fond de toi-même, tu le sais. Tu ne saurais arrêter la chasse aux primes…tu adores tellement ce job. Tu adores tellement la gloire.

Fracture ne réagit pas.

\- Tu ne peux le nier, continua Xedgar. Tu as toujours cette envie d'energon. Tu cours encore après les Shanix. Autrement, tu ne m'attaquerais pas…alors que je suis après une prime…tu es venu pour ça, hein ?

Au mot prime, Fracture tiqua légèrement. Il soupira et finit par se relever.

\- Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'ai d'autres priorités, maintenant.

\- Bien sûr…tu vas me faire croire que tu es rangé ? Que tu as jeté tous tes gadgets pour vivre comme un Cybertronien normal ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- La prochaine étape…tu rejoins les Autobots ?

Le pied de Fracture partit tout seul. Xedgar hurla, se tenant le visage. Il saignait davantage.

\- Ne me compare pas à eux. Je reste et resterai toujours un Decepticon.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu fais équipe avec eux ?

Comment le savait-il ?

Cet enfoiré l'espionnait, maintenant ?

\- Tu sais, je t'ai conseillé d'abandonner, dit Fracture. Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Ce métier ne m'a rapporté plus de misère que de gloire. Et de la misère…je ne serais pas contre de te voir la subir.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps…Pas avec ce minable. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il se croyait fort et il se faisait dominer en dix secondes sans bouclier humain.

Il était pitoyable…le tuer serait bénéfique pour la société…

Il tourna les talons.

Il devait s'assurer que Night allait bien…

Windblade avait dû la récupérer…

En la voyant se jeter dans la mer…sans Windblade, Fracture l'aurait suivie.

Mais ces mots. Ces quelques mots…

 _Fais-moi confiance._

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle les prononcerait un jour.

Qu'elle les utiliserait pour le rassurer, lui.

\- Cette fille, le questionna Xedgar, c'est ta fille, hein ?

Fracture ne répondit pas.

\- Je l'aurais deviné. Vous possédez la même armure…à se demander qui a été assez idiot pour créer un enfant avec toi. Quand tu ne le mérites pas…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu dis que tu as changé…mais le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper. Un monstre comme toi…on devrait lui enlever les fonctions lui permettant de procréer.

Cela ne le touchait pas…

Il ne ressentait rien face à ces insultes. Il était habitué.

Xedgar était envahi par le virus de l'incompétence et de la débilité, après tout.

Il se fichait bien d'être critiqué…surtout par lui.

\- Au fait, ajouta Xedgar. Où sont-ils ?

Il se retourna.

\- Tes deux outils ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés…ils m'avaient quitté pour te rejoindre, non ?

Fracture demeura immobile.

\- N'ose pas les mentionner, l'avertit-il d'un ton froid.

C'était lui qui les avait abandonnés.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? ricana Xedgar. J'ai été leur ancien Déployeur.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit pour parler d'eux.

Pars, pensa Fracture. Ne l'écoute pas…va chercher Night…

\- Tu m'as imité ? Tu les as abandonnés parce qu'ils étaient tellement incompétents ?

N'ose pas…

\- Ou alors, ils sont morts ?

Les poings de Fracture se serrèrent.

Ne pas…montrer d'émotion. Xedgar n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Haha ! ça ne me surprend pas ! ça devait arriver ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai perdu des primes par leur faute ! Dire que ces bestioles sont supposées être utiles. Tu parles ! Des poids morts, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! J'aurais dû me débarrasser d'eux bien avant que tu ne viennes me les voler.

Il se mit à glousser, l'energon coulant toujours de sa bouche.

\- Comment sont-ils morts, au fait ? Ils ont explosé ? Pff. J'imagine tellement la scène. Je suis sûr qu'Airazor, trouillard comme il est, a dû chialer dans ses derniers moments. Cela devait être un beau spec-

La crosse de son canon dans la mâchoire l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Plusieurs dents volèrent. Sous le choc, Xedgar vacilla.

Fracture était maintenant à cheval sur lui. Le maintenant au sol, Fracture avait sorti son Taser. Il l'utilisa sur sa tête, sur le cou, sur son châssis…sur toutes les parties du corps susceptibles de le marquer. Décharge après décharge, les cris de douleur de Xedgar devinrent de plus en plus forts.

Il allait le supplier…

Qu'il l'insulte lui, d'accord. Il s'en foutait.

Mais maintenant…

Nouvelle décharge. Xedgar braillait.

\- Vas-y, continue, lui susurra Fracture.

L'électricité lui noircissait l'armure, de la fumée en sortant.

\- Rigole.

Plus de jus. Tant pis. Fracture balança son Taser, reprit ses lames et le transperça à l'épaule.

\- Rigole.

Coup de poing.

\- Rigole.

Uppercut. Le poignarder à l'autre épaule. Le transpercer dans sa blessure déjà ouverte.

Les cris de Xedgar l'assourdissaient.

Fracture lui prit le visage et l'écrasa au sol, face contre terre.

Pour Divebomb.

Il le redressa et recommença.

Pour Airazor.

Il allait le défigurer…

\- Arrête ! entendit-il de sa victime.

Maintenant, les cris étaient noyés par l'energon. Une vraie hémorragie.

\- Je t'en prie !

Répugnant.

Lâche.

Il osait parler de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il le flinguerait…il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps…

\- Fracture !

Le poing de Fracture était recouvert d'energon.

Mais ce n'était pas Xedgar qui le suppliait.

C'était la voix de Windblade.

Xedgar n'était plus en état de l'attaquer.

Il se retourna.

L'aviatrice était présente…

Esmeral inconsciente dans ses bras.

Night à ses côtés.

\- Maman…fit Night.

Fracture se mordit la lèvre.

Il jeta un œil à Xedgar.

Ce dernier était encore en vie. Il respirait.

Il souhaitait l'achever. Oh oui…il souhaitait l'achever…

Fracture se releva et, après un dernier coup de poing, l'abandonna au sol.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital. »

Windblade avait déjà entendu parler de Caminus. Elle connaissait déjà cette communauté spirituelle, même avant de rencontrer Esmeral, la compagne d'un ancien camarade de Drift. Durant ses jeunes années, bien avant d'intégrer l'équipe Autobot de Bumblebee sur Terre, elle voyageait à travers les différentes galaxies dans le but d'échapper à la guerre, d'entrapercevoir un but qui saurait la rendre utile à Cybertron et à ses habitants…ainsi qu'à l'univers tout entier…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Primus Lui-même.

Elle avait traversé Caminus plusieurs fois. Les habitants étaient très droits, très sereins. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement compris la religion du Chemin de la Flamme. L'existence de Primus en tant que Créateur ne faisait aucun doute…mais ils adoraient Solus Prime et croyaient en la réincarnation au lieu de la pensée collective éternelle du Allspark.

Donc, lorsqu'ils se réunirent au Temple particulier d'Esmeral dans le but de soigner la prêtresse ainsi que la blessure de Night dans le dos, Windblade se sentit rapidement oppressée par tous ces Pads, tous ces textes sur Solus, toutes ces théories répertoriées sur des hologrammes affichés sur les murs, tout autour d'eux, ne les quittant jamais…

Même si elle pensait à la sécurité de Night et d'Esmeral avant toute chose, elle souhaitait également dénicher une excuse pour fuir cet endroit, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Un sentiment coupable la prit au spark.

Un sentiment…comme si elle trahissait celui qui l'avait envoyée sur Terre.

Comme si le fait de se retrouver au sein d'un Temple de Solus Prime constituait une insulte à l'égard du Créateur, qui remettait tout en question.

Ils étaient situés dans la chambre d'Esmeral, cette dernière étant allongée sur son lit tandis que Windblade lui désinfectait les blessures au front suite au choc résultant de sa chute. Là. Même au-dessus du lit, sur le mur, une photographie des adorateurs de Solus Prime. Elle tâchait de ne pas la regarder de plus près.

Night, elle, était assise sur une chaise, s'appuyant contre un bloc de glace pour traiter ses hématomes. Kat était auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main.

« Cela ne sera pas utile, grogna Fracture. Les blessures ne sont pas aussi sérieuses qu'elles en ont l'air. Ils ne nous recevront pas pour si peu, de toute façon. Contrairement aux pirates.»

Ce dernier était debout, à l'opposé de Night. Le bot violet gardait un air sombre. Windblade repensa à la scène à laquelle elles avaient assisté. Son altercation avec Xegdar…elle avait été très violente. Trop violente, même. Elle ne l'aurait pas arrêté, Fracture l'aurait tué. C'en était même certain. Elle se répétait que Xedgar s'en était pris à sa fille. Que la réaction de l'ancien chasseur avait été justifiée…

Mais en même temps…elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Fracture demeurait un Decepticon…qu'il en conservait les instincts…

Et qu'il était à même d'ôter une vie à n'importe quel moment.

Lorsque Night croisa le regard de Fracture, la jeune fembot baissa immédiatement la tête. Windblade se mordit la lèvre. Cela aussi, c'était prévisible…

Ils n'en avaient pas fini, même après s'être assurés que Night était en sécurité.

Mais cela ne concernait pas Windblade. Night n'était pas sa fille, après tout.

« Par rapport aux pirates, déclara Windblade. Il faut les arrêter.

\- Tu ne feras pas une telle chose, l'interrompit Fracture.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont des criminels !

Mais la voix du bot violet était sans appel.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre. Ce n'est pas à vous de les arrêter. Ils paieront l'addition plus tard.

\- Fracture…commença Windblade, un ton d'avertissement.

Il était un Decepticon…

Il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

\- Non ! De toute façon, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Saberhorn. J'attends seulement qu'il se remette de sa blessure causée par l'autre enfoiré !

Il se déplaça, prêt à quitter la pièce. Windblade comprenait qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur mais qu'il tâchait de se contenir. Devant Esmeral, du moins.

\- Fracture…prononça cette dernière, un ton faible.

\- Si tu veux arrêter Saberhorn, grogna Fracture, alors vas-y. Arrête-le ! Arrête Kat aussi, alors qu'elle n'a rien commis de grave, à part de suivre bêtement Night.

La cyclope sursauta. Windblade la vit resserrer son emprise sur la main de Night. Elle put deviner sa peur, malgré son manque d'expression faciale.

Tout de suite, cela rebuta l'aviatrice.

Oui…Kat était une Decepticon.

Mais…elle demeurait un enfant…elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait été victime, tout comme Night…

L'idée de la placer en capsule de stase la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Et tant que tu y es, compléta Fracture, arrête aussi l'autre sous-scraplet pour avoir tenté de nous tuer tous ! Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il est également à l'hôpital. Tu tenais à le maintenir en vie !

Il cracha ces derniers mots avec dédain.

Elle vit Night rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Windblade ne ressentait aucun regret dans sa décision.

Il avait eu besoin de soin…c'était son devoir d'Autobot d'épargner leurs ennemis. De ne les tuer que quand c'était nécessaire.

C'était Optimus qui répétait que c'était cette façon de penser qui les différenciait des Decepticons.

Mais…ils l'arrêteraient après.

Si le capitaine pirate ne le tuait pas avant…si Fracture ne le tuait pas avant…

Elle choisit de ne rien commenter. Tandis que Fracture partit s'isoler dans une autre pièce, Windblade se pencha à nouveau sur Esmeral, essayant de se concentrer sur le traitement de ses blessures plutôt que sur les reproches du Decepticon.

* * *

Ce fut le spark battant que Night entra.

Dans la salle qui faisait office de salon au sein du Temple du Chemin de la Flamme, elle le trouva de dos, fixant le paysage de Caminus à travers une fenêtre. Elle le vit tourner quelque chose dans ses mains.

Night reconnut deux pendentifs.

Celui du Chemin de la Flamme…offert par Esmeral.

Et…le chat porte-bonheur…offert par elle-même.

Sa mère ne lui demanda pas de fermer la porte. Mais elle le fit quand même.

Même si les autres les entendraient.

Elle détestait ce genre de confrontation. Elle les haïssait. Mais elle ne saurait y échapper cette fois-ci.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle le redoutait le plus. Peu importe ses explications.

Il se tourna lentement dans sa direction.

Il avait déjà rangé les deux pendentifs à l'intérieur de son châssis.

Le silence tomba. De longues minutes passèrent.

La pression était déjà trop importante pour Night. Comme sa mère ne disait rien, elle décida de s'exprimer la première.

Peut-être que cela aurait un meilleur effet ?

« Je…je sais ce que tu vas me dire !

\- T'ai-je donné la permission de parler ?

Night perdit la parole. Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement.

\- Sur quelle planète vis-tu pour croire que c'était une bonne idée de partir comme ça ?

Il monta le ton davantage.

Night baissa la tête, n'osant pas l'affronter.

\- REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !

Maintenant, il criait. Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur.

\- TU TE CROIS MALIGNE ? TU NE PENSAIS PAS QUE J'ETAIS SUFFISAMMENT INQUIET COMME CA ? IL FALLAIT QUE TU EN RAJOUTES EN PLUS ?

\- Je voulais…

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en faisant cela ? Tu pensais que partir à l'aventure serait sans danger ? Que tu étais suffisamment équipée et suffisamment forte pour partir aussi loin ? Je croyais que le temps des crises et des gamineries était révolu et que tu avais passé l'âge ! Mais apparemment, tu es toujours aussi stupide ! Toujours aussi inconsciente des réalités !

Il le fallait…

Elle pensait trouver des réponses…

\- Non seulement, tu t'es mise toi-même en danger ! Mais en plus, tu mets Kat en danger ! Ton amie ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des lubies d'adolescentes ? T'avais envie d'obtenir ton vaisseau ? T'avais envie de liberté ? Tu voulais foutre le camp ?

\- Non…rien de tout cela…

Elle savait.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait mise Kat en danger…de nombreuses fois…

Et elle se sentait suffisamment accablée comme ça, sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche.

\- Je pensais juste…

\- PENSER QUOI ? QUE TU CONNAIS TOUT ? QUE TU ES ARMEE ? QUE SOUS PRETEXTE QUE TU AS ENTRAPERCU LE MONDE DE CYBERTRON, CA Y EST, TU ES PREPAREE ? TU TE CROIS RESPONSABLE ? TU TE CROIS ADULTE ? TU N'ES RIEN DE TOUT CELA ! TU ES JUSTE UNE GAMINE ! TU NE CONNAIS PAS LE QUART DE CE QUE TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR !

Il se prit le visage dans les mains. De cette distance, elle remarqua que ses bras tremblaient légèrement.

Sous le coup de la colère…ou d'autres émotions intenses… ?

Doucement, il s'éloigna. Cela soulagea Night, mais temporairement.

\- Donne-moi…donne-moi une raison valable !

\- Je…

\- La Terre ne te convient plus ? Cybertron, c'est mieux ? Tu étais libre, tu voulais te lâcher ? Tu voulais entraîner Kat avec toi ? Ou c'était juste pour m'emmerder ?

\- JE VOULAIS RETROUVER MA MERE !

Brusquement, Fracture se figea.

Night ne prit pas conscience du ton qu'elle avait employée.

Mais le fait que sa mère la considère comme irresponsable, idiote et qu'elle avait souhaité se rendre aux Cités de Cristal par simple envie de voyage et de liberté la rendait folle.

Il ne la laissait même pas s'expliquer ! Pour lui, son jugement était déjà fait. Il ne connaissait même pas ses raisons !

\- Oui, je me suis barrée ! Oui, j'ai voulu me rendre aux Cités de Cristal ! Oui, j'ai entrainé Kat avec moi et je le regrette profondément ! J'aurais dû partir seule à la base ! Mais j'avais une piste pour retrouver ma mère ! Htab !

\- Htab ?

Fracture serra les poings. Night continua.

\- Elle habite aux Cités de Cristal ! C'est pour ça que j'ai souhaité la rejoindre !

\- Tu fais encore confiance à ces messages ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi, le guet-apens de la dernière fois ? C'est Steeljaw qui t'a manipulée ! Il n'a fait que t'attirer dans son piège ! Et tu oses encore le croire ? Tu oses continuer ? Primus ! Ouvre les yeux !

Sa fille grogna en retour. Maintenant, elle était aussi en colère que lui !

\- MAIS TU NE SAIS RIEN ! IMAGINE SI C'EST VRAI ? JE DOIS FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ? J'AI PEUT-ETRE UNE CHANCE DE LA RETROUVER !

Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau.

\- Ce sont des mensonges !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! C'est peut-être la vérité !

\- Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à partir seule comme ça, sans me demander l'autorisation !

\- Mais si je te l'avais demandé, tu aurais refusé !

\- OUI J'AURAIS REFUSE !

Il prit une inspiration. Cela enragea Night davantage.

\- Et tu t'étonnes maintenant ? J'ai peut-être envie de retrouver ma mère naturelle ! Mes parents naturels !

\- Night…

\- Tu m'aurais dit la vérité depuis le début, je n'aurais peut-être pas cherché à les retrouver ! C'est trop tard maintenant !

Elle voulait lui faire mal.

Sa réponse fut instantanée.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu les retrouves !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

\- PARCE QU'ILS T'ONT ABANDONNEE !

Sous la violence de la réponse, elle recula.

\- ILS T'ONT LAISSEE TOMBER ! ILS T'ONT JETEE A LA POUBELLE COMME UNE PIECE DONT ON NE SE SERT PLUS ! ILS N'EN AVAIENT RIEN A FOUTRE DE TOI, AUTREMENT ILS NE L'AURAIENT PAS FAIT ! C'EST MOI, TA MERE ! C'EST MOI QUI T'AIT ELEVEE ! C'EST MOI QUI T'AIME ! JE NE TE SUFFIS PAS OU QUOI ? TU VEUX REVOIR CES ENFOIRES QUI T'ONT RAYE DE LEUR VIE ?

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle se sentit lutter intérieurement. Non…elle ne devait pas craquer.

Pas devant sa mère…

 _Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de toi._

Malheureusement…malgré tous ces efforts…Malgré elle, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Bien sûr…bien sûr que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée…

Nightingale disait que…les abandons d'enfants étaient très fréquents sur Cybertron.

La raison…la seule chose qu'elle cherchait…la seule réponse qu'elle souhaitait obtenir…

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne put encaisser davantage.

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment. Dans un coup de vent, elle passa devant Kat qui l'interpella. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Sa mère ne la suivait pas…

Tant mieux.

Elle souhaitait seulement être seule…

Elle se réfugia dans une chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Enfin, elle s'autorisa à sangloter abondamment.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Assis sur les marches du Temple du Chemin de la Flamme, Fracture contempla les montagnes de Caminus.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Trop d'émotions, de pensées, lui écrasaient le processeur…

Comme s'il n'en voyait pas le bout…

Il avait beau cherché…il ne comprenait pas où il avait péché.

Quelle erreur avait-il commise ?

Ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt ? Oui…sûrement.

Mais comment expliquer cela à un enfant…sans lui faire du mal ?

Mais elle avait grandi.

Et même maintenant, cette nouvelle aurait été difficile à surmonter.

« Tu devrais recharger » fit la voix d'Esmeral derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Elle semblait avoir une meilleure forme, maintenant. Ses hématomes étaient toujours apparents sur son visage…mais elle pouvait marcher.

Plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas se lever sans souffrir de vertiges.

Esmeral s'assit à côté de lui, sur les marches.

« C'est beau, hein ?

\- Ouais…

C'était Caminus…

Il était déjà venu ici, de toute façon.

Pendant un instant, il hésita. Mais finalement, il déclara.

\- …Désolé. Pour les troubles que t'a causé Night…

C'était la moindre des choses.

Les parents étaient toujours responsables.

Mais Esmeral ne semblait pas contrariée ou en colère. Elle gardait son expression calme et sereine.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'était hors de son contrôle, Fracture.

\- Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle les retrouve, se justifia-t-il.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ces inconnus me l'enlèvent.

\- Je comprends, Fracture…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais c'est une étape fréquente, chez les enfants adoptés. Ils souhaitent découvrir qui ils sont…encore plus à son âge. Elle est en quête de réponse, de recherche d'identité. Elle ne s'y est pas prise de la bonne façon…mais elle est encore jeune. Elle n'a pas ton expérience.

Il le savait…

Mais cela lui faisait mal. Mal qu'elle possède ce désir…

Alors qu'il avait été présent…qu'il l'avait recueillie…

Elle souhaitait revoir ces inconnus.

\- On repartira pour la Terre, répondit-il d'un ton éteint.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Fracture.

Il sentit une boule dans la gorge.

\- Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée…tout part en vrille, j'ai l'impression. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Que peut-être…je la perdrais un jour…

Il avait besoin…de se sentir rassuré.

\- …Je suis égoïste ? Tu penses ? De l'empêcher de les retrouver ?

La réponse d'Esmeral se fit sans attendre.

\- …Non. Je pense que ta réaction est compréhensible. Je ne te trouve pas égoïste. Tu es un parent. Et tu as peur que l'on te retire cela.

Il opina du chef, sans répondre.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à toi-même. Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire par la suite…tu seras toujours son papa. Ou…toujours sa maman. Même sans lien de spark…ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus, tant que l'amour est présent.

Elle n'effaçait jamais son sourire. Plein de chaleur et de douceur…

Avec lui, elle n'élevait jamais la voix.

Oui…

Fracture essayait de se le convaincre.

L'amour était présent…et on ne le lui retirerait pas…

\- …Esmeral ?

\- Oui ?

\- …Peux-tu rester avec moi ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tes blessures te font encore mal ?

\- Hm ? Oui…un peu.

\- Bon.

Il se leva pour chercher l'équipement de secours. Quand il revint s'asseoir près d'elle et qu'il se rapprocha, il vit Esmeral sursauter, légèrement surprise. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu. Mais quand il passa le coton sur son visage pour désinfecter la plaie, elle se détendit peu à peu.

\- Merci…

\- Merci à toi.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Père Jean ne détestait pas Crown City.

En réalité, il appréciait cette ville. Elle était peuplée de souvenirs qui lui étaient propres et chers. Ce fut à Crown City où il avait passé ses premières vacances durant son enfance. Ce fut à Crown City où il avait rencontré ses plus proches amis.

Ce fut à Crown City où il avait pris sa décision d'entrer dans les ordres.

Père Jean ne détestait pas cette ville. Mais après de nombreux pèlerinages passés au Japon, notamment aux alentours du Mont Fuji, qu'il visitait et explorait avant de s'y recueillir et qui était devenu son petit havre de paix, il avait fini par constater qu'il se sentait plus connecté à cet endroit qu'à Crown City, aux Etats-Unis. A chaque fois qu'il prenait l'avion pour revenir dans son pays natal, il y ressentait un certain dépaysement. Un certain manque…

La pureté de l'air. Les cailloux, les roches sous ses pieds. La beauté du paysage qu'il redécouvrait avec ses quatre autres sens qui avaient compensé la perte du cinquième.

On ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

Il attendit que les voitures s'arrêtent pour traverser. Il se rendait chez lui, comme tous les dimanches après la messe. L'avantage était que son appartement n'était pas loin de l'église. Il favorisait la marche à pied plutôt que les transports en commun. Il appréciait ces moments de solitude, de quiétude. Il pouvait demeurer seul avec lui-même, avec ses pensées.

Mais au moment où il contournait l'angle pour se diriger vers son immeuble, il devina qu'on lui barrait le chemin.

Il utilisa sa canne blanche pour éviter l'obstacle.

Sa canne lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains.

Dès l'instant où il la perdit, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Dépouillé.

A tâtons, il chercha. Mais l'obstacle avait reculé.

« …Rendez-la-moi, s'il vous plait.

Un rire lui répondit.

\- Tu veux ta canne ? lui répondit une voix. File-nous ton fric sinon on te la casse.

Père Jean sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Autant ne pas insister…Il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer davantage de problème. Prudemment, il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir son portefeuille.

Un tintement au sol. Le bruit de ses clés qui tombaient.

Il ignorait où elles étaient tombées.

\- Mais je te connais, toi ! cracha la même voix. Tu es le prêtre de l'église d'à côté ?

\- …Oui.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Haha, excellent ! Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas me rabâcher que mon âme doit être sauvée ? Que l'on gagne tous notre place au paradis ? Tu es vraiment naïf, mon gars ! comme tous les prêtres !

Il marqua une pause.

\- Enfin…mis à part ceux qui sont aussi pourris que les racailles des rues, voire pire.

Père Jean tressaillit.

Deux fois…c'était la deuxième fois qu'une telle agression se produisait.

La deuxième fois qu'on s'en prenait à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il était encore plus diminué.

La première remontait à…avant qu'il ne perde la vue.

Sa main tremblait tandis qu'il tendait le portefeuille à son interlocuteur.

\- …rendez-moi ma canne…s'il vous plait…

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

On lui arracha violemment le portefeuille de sa main.

Puis…Un bruit sourd à côté de lui.

\- Tu la veux ? ramasse-la !

Sa canne…

Père Jean était sur le point de se pencher pour la chercher quand une voix les interpella.

\- Tu vas la ramasser.

Père Jean se figea.

Cette voix…elle lui était plus que familière.

Une voix féminine…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi, fliquette ?

Puis, le ton de l'agresseur changea.

Sa voix devint blanche. Il le devinait effrayé.

\- Vous êtes malade !

\- Ramasse !

\- Ok, ok ! Abaissez ça ! ABAISSEZ CA !

\- RAMASSE !

Le même mot…

 _Ramasse._

Sauf que la première fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une canne. Mais de livres…

Il avait souhaité devenir écrivain…avant de devenir prêtre.

Quelques minutes après, sa canne fut à nouveau dans ses bras.

Un clic s'ensuivit.

Un bruit de menottes.

Puis, exactement la même phrase.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Père Jean ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ici…à Crown City ?

Comment pouvait-elle être ici… ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, elle quittait les Etats-Unis pour l'Irak.

Après toutes ces années… ?

\- …Marie ?

Le timbre de sa voix indiqua qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui.

\- …Jean.

* * *

« …Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te reverrais. »

Ils étaient assis à la table d'un café. Père Jean reposa sa tasse de thé. Mais pas une seule fois n'avait-il entendu le tintement du verre de Marie contre la table. Elle n'avait pas touché le sien.

Elle lui avait offert le thé pour lui remonter le moral.

« Après tout ce temps…tu me sauves la vie. Une deuxième fois. Comme lors de notre première rencontre. »

Il tenta une plaisanterie.

« …Tu vas devoir me donner ton numéro pour que je fasse appel à tes services. »

Elle ne répondait pas.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Père Jean adressa un sourire tendre en direction de Marie.

« …Raconte-moi…ton parcours.

\- Tu le connais déjà.

\- L'armée…et tu as fait des missions intéressantes ?

Il lut un haussement d'épaule.

\- …ça dépend.

Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur de glace. Il faisait la discussion…et elle écoutait. Ou peut-être n'écoutait-elle pas. Il devinait qu'elle ne le regardait pas totalement.

Comme si elle l'évitait…

Dix ans…

Dix ans avaient passé…mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

\- …Prêtre.

\- Je sais. C'est surprenant.

\- Tu as toujours été très croyant…mais je n'aurais jamais pensé au point que tu entrerais dans les ordres.

Effectivement…

Mais après sa maladie…beaucoup de gens l'avaient laissé tomber. Certains membres de sa famille…des amis de plusieurs années avaient arrêté de lui adresser la parole.

Elle aussi, était partie.

Au début…il l'avait mal pris. Après le départ de Marie, il avait pensé que le monde s'écroulait. Qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Que sa maladie lui enlevait tous les gens qu'il aimait et qui auraient dû l'aimer en retour.

Qu'il était condamné…qu'il mourrait seul.

Il s'était tourné vers la religion en dernier recours.

Et il y avait trouvé un réconfort puissant, que nul autre n'aurait pu lui donner. Même pas Marie qui avait été à ses côtés durant vingt ans. Qu'il aurait épousé s'il avait été riche à l'époque.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Et il avait survécu. Aveugle, mais vivant. Et avec du recul…il avait compris pourquoi les gens l'avaient évité.

C'était une forme de protection. Ils ne le regarderaient pas mourir. Ils ne le regarderaient pas être handicapés à vie.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, déclara-t-elle après un moment d'absence.

Avait-elle changé ? En apparence ?

En tout cas, elle conservait son côté cassant professionnel.

\- Merci…de m'avoir sauvé, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'était un lâche.

\- Tu n'as jamais supporté l'injustice.

\- C'est ce genre d'individu à qui tu rends visite en prison ?

\- J'ai visité la prison, l'hôpital, le centre. Pour apporter du réconfort.

Comme lui qui en avait eu besoin.

\- Tu as toujours été trop gentil.

Son ton s'était radouci.

Il se souvenait de ses paroles.

Ce qui l'avait attirée chez lui…avait été sa compassion, sa douceur, sa compréhension des autres.

Tels avaient été les mots de Marie lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Malgré ce qui était arrivé…malgré leurs différends…

Malgré leur séparation… Il avait la sensation qu'un vide dans son cœur venait d'être comblé. Un vide dont il n'avait même pas conscience mais qui avait duré dix ans…

Il était ravi. Ravi de la retrouver.

Il n'aurait jamais cru la recroiser un jour.

Mais…aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil. Il l'aimait…mais cela serait différemment.

\- Tu habites ici ? demanda Père Jean.

\- Non. Je suis en mission. Temporairement. Je repartirai en Irak après cela.

\- Cela doit être passionnant. Tu as dû beaucoup voyager.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Es-tu allée au Mont Fuji ? C'est magnifique, là-bas.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Un bruit de mouvement.

Il comprit qu'elle consultait sa montre.

\- Je dois partir…je ne veux pas te retenir davantage.

Il y eut comme un regret dans son ton.

\- Puisque tu es dans les environs, proposa-t-il instantanément, on pourrait sortir un soir. Prendre un verre. Que tu me racontes tout en détail.

\- …je doute que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Marie.

Je ne t'en veux plus, pensa-t-il.

A quoi bon ? S'il lui en voulait, il ne serait pas heureux. Mais peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, les mots qu'il utiliserait pour la rassurer…cela n'effacerait aucunement l'expression de Marie.

Cet air triste sur son visage…cette culpabilité qui la poursuivait…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aveugle pour le voir.

Marie était sur le point de s'éloigner.

Mais il l'entendit s'arrêter.

\- …Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un chien ? Au lieu d'une canne. Il serait beaucoup plus fiable. Et il te défendrait.

\- Oh…je n'y ai jamais pensé. Avant…j'aurais souhaité un animal mais…est-ce une bonne idée maintenant ?

\- C'est une idée. Il existe des chiens d'aveugle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'en occuper.

\- Tu pourrais…tu t'occupes des criminels en perdition. Un animal ne devrait pas te poser de soucis.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna.

Père Jean gardait sa tasse de thé encore chaude proche de lui.

Un chien…

L'aiderait-elle à le choisir ? Avec lui ?

Il secoua la tête.

Sûrement pas.

* * *

« …comment te sens-tu ? »

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur Caminus. Night était réveillée depuis longtemps. Dans la cuisine aménagée, la fembot orange buvait son energon quand Kat la rejoignit. La cyclope s'assit en face d'elle. Son expression corporelle indiquait son inquiétude à l'égard de son amie.

Night n'eut pas la force de feindre.

\- …Pas très bien.

\- Je comprends.

Kat attrapa son propre cube. Timidement, elle l'interrogea.

\- …Tu lui as reparlé ?

\- Non. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Quand il est en colère, il ne faut pas lui adresser la parole.

Il était capable de l'ignorer pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle le connaissait assez pour s'attendre à cette éventualité.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

\- Mes parents m'ont abandonnée dans une poubelle. Je doute qu'il y avait seulement de la colère.

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains.

Elle repensa à l'expression de Htab…

Sa mère qu'elle recherchait.

Sa mère pour qui elle avait souhaité se rendre aux Cités de cristal.

Et qui l'avait abandonnée dans une poubelle.

Peu importe les raisons…

\- S'ils m'avaient aimée, ils n'auraient jamais fait cela.

\- Ils avaient peut-être de gros problèmes.

\- Et j'en faisais partie, apparemment.

\- Night.

Pour régler un problème…il fallait s'en débarrasser. Kat se rapprocha d'elle.

Son interlocutrice lui adressa un regard fatigué, avant de baisser la tête tandis que la main de Kat attrapa la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Night réagit à peine, même si elle lui rendit brièvement l'étreinte.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ma faute. C'est juste que…cela me dégoûte. Savoir que…je n'étais pas désirée…

Qu'elle avait été une erreur.

Ou pire.

\- Maman a peut-être raison, soupira Night. Je devrais arrêter de chercher. Et rentrer.

\- Tu as une famille, Night. On se moque bien que tes parents soient adoptifs ou naturels. Tu as Fracture…tu as le dépôt…

Les mots suivants lui apportèrent une brève chaleur dans son spark.

\- …Et tu m'as moi.

Night resserra son étreinte.

\- Je sais…

Night décida de changer de sujet. Après tout…il valait mieux ne pas poursuivre et la stresser davantage.

\- …J'écris un roman, lui déclara Kat.

Elle se retourna vers elle. Sur le coup, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Night lui adressa un sourire intéressé.

\- Vraiment, ma belle ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Et…cela parle de quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas tout à fait fini…dit Kat. Je viens de le commencer…je t'en parlerais quand il sera un peu plus avancé.

\- Oh. Et je ne peux pas avoir un aperçu ?

Kat détourna la tête.

Elle paraissait…gênée.

\- Tu rirais bien.

\- Je te promets que non.

Soudain, elles furent interrompues par un bruit à la porte.

Kat et Night s'échangèrent un regard avant de se lever pour ouvrir.

Une fembot blanche apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Night ne la reconnut pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ses optiques pâles.

Elle tiqua.

\- …Je vous reconnais, fit Night.

La victime de Xedgar…

La fembot lui adressa un bref sourire fatigué.

\- C'est l'un des voisins qui m'a indiquée où vous vous trouviez.

Elle fit un pas vers elles, la reconnaissance évidente dans ses optiques. L'instant d'après, elle s'inclina.

\- Vous deux...Je souhaitais vous remercier. Pour votre aide. Pour ne pas m'avoir vendue à Xedgar. Pour m'avoir sauvée.

Elles furent légèrement surprises. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette personne les remercie.

\- …C'est normal, dit Kat.

\- Il y avait une prime sur ma tête. Peu de gens se seraient interposés entre ce monstre et moi. Sans vous, je serais morte.

Elle avait la couleur bleue des Autobots, malgré la pâleur de ses optiques.

Mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle aimait aborder. Elle penserait que cela serait impoli, de lui demander à quelle faction elle appartenait.

La fembot ne cessait pas de sourire. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus mûre, beaucoup plus âgée qu'elles.

\- Contente de vous avoir rendue ce service. Et...peu importe ce que vous avez fait, vous ne méritez pas d'être tuée par un chasseur de primes pour de l'argent.

Ils étaient des assassins, après tout.

\- Laissez-moi vous remercier...comment vous appelez-vous, au fait?

Night et Kat se présentèrent successivement.

\- Night.

\- Kat.

Night remarqua que l'attention de la fembot était surtout focalisée sur elle. Elle vit Kat se tendre légèrement, sans montrer plus. L'inconnue opina du chef, avant d'ouvrir son châssis.

Elle en sortit deux clés. Deux clés bleuâtres, translucides, qu'elle leur tendit.

Night et Kat les fixèrent, sans rien dire.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles devaient faire avec cela ?

\- Votre cadeau. Je suis de passage à Caminus. J'ai une résidence aux Cités de Cristal, dit la fembot. Si vous vous y rendez et que vous cherchez un endroit pour dormir, n'hésitez pas. Cela sera ma façon de vous remercier.

\- Heu…c'est gentil mais…

Les Cités de Cristal…une résidence…

\- ...Vous n'habitez pas ici, n'est-ce pas? fit la fembot.

\- Non...on habite ailleurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment. Si elle les avait remerciées quelques jours plus tôt…elles auraient accepté sans hésiter.

Mais maintenant…elles rentreraient sur Terre et sur Cybertron respectivement. Night suivrait sa mère adoptive…

Et elle arrêterait de rechercher des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Sa mère le lui interdirait de toute façon.

A quoi bon se rendre aux Cités de Cristal ? Même si le mot résidence lui éclaira les optiques durant quelques secondes. Kat répétait que ceux qui étaient assez riches possédaient des résidences magnifiques.

Si cette fembot en possédait une, elle devait en faire partie.

Quelle plaie...

\- …On repart bientôt, lui déclara Night.

La fembot eut l'air légèrement déçu. Pourtant, elle leur glissa les clés dans les mains.

\- Gardez-les malgré tout. Au cas où vous auriez envie de passer des vacances.

\- Des vacances…aux Cités de cristal…

\- Vous y êtes déjà allées?

Elles secouèrent la tête.

\- cela vaut le coup d'oeil.

Peut-être…elles n'en doutaient pas.

Mais si elles pouvaient s'y rendre... cela ne serait pas avant longtemps.

La fembot s'inclina avant de tourner les talons. Elle leur adressa un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule avant de partir. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, Night l'interpella.

Elle connaissait leurs noms.

\- Madame…comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda Night.

\- Bathoria.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ne sois pas timide. »

Kat se raidit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Esmeral s'adressait à elle. La cyclope se tenait derrière la porte, observant discrètement le travail effectué par la propriétaire du Temple du Chemin de la Flamme tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle ne trouva aucune raison à cela. Si. Peut-être parce que Kat avait toujours été intéressée par la culture de Caminus, encore plus par la religion du Chemin de la Flamme. Les adorateurs de Solus. Elle se disait que ces questions pourraient lui servir pour son concours, pour montrer sa connaissance de l'histoire des différentes galaxies. Après tout, la Grande Librairie nécessitait cette connaissance pour guider les bots perdus, à la recherche d'une question. Mais elle était actuellement trop timide pour demander directement à la concernée. Elle repensait à toutes les fois où elle avait exprimé son souhait de réussir ce concours. Aux clients du bar de sa mère, au capitaine du vaisseau qu'elles avaient emprunté…Un Decepticon, un cyclope chargé de la Grande Librairie…quelle blague. Elle avait peur qu'Esmeral n'exprime un jugement similaire. Autant qu'elle ne sache rien.

Pourtant, Esmeral se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire bienveillant et accueillant. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, l'invitant à entrer. Kat hésita à partir précipitamment, quittant le couloir. Mais au final, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle fut illuminée par des écrans bleus émanant des nombreux Pads les entourant. Ils avaient une technologie révolutionnaire sur Caminus. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Fracture appréciait cet endroit. Esmeral s'assit sur un siège, pianotant sur un clavier holographique.

« Tu n'es pas avec Night ? la questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Non…Night avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle est partie faire un tour.

D'être seule…cette pensée rendit Kat légèrement amère. Mais elle respectait sa volonté. Esmeral opina du chef, continuant son ouvrage.

Kat reporta son attention sur elle. Peut-être devait-elle faire un geste…dire quelque chose…elle avait eu sa mère par communication. Le savon avait été dur, mais Kat s'estimait chanceuse à côté de ce que son amie avait reçu. Elle aurait pu avoir pire. Mais sa mère avait raison sur un point…elles avaient apporté de nombreux problèmes.

\- …Je voulais vous dire que…commença-t-elle, gênée. Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé…

\- J'accepte tes excuses, la coupa Esmeral.

Elle lui sourit, malgré une apparente sévérité qui résidait toujours dans ses optiques.

\- Inutile de vous accabler davantage, se justifia la fembot verte. Je pense que vos parents ont déjà fait le travail.

Elle marqua un temps.

\- Mais ne recommencez plus. D'accord ?

Cela surprit la cyclope. Elle n'aurait jamais envisagé une telle clémence, surtout qu'Esmeral avait été aussi fâchée contre elles que Fracture et Windblade un jour plus tôt. Mais pour autant, elle avait décidé de passer l'éponge et cela la rassura grandement. Si Kat avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait. A la place, elle s'inclina.

\- …Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Esmeral reprit son travail. Kat regarda autour d'elle, les écrans affichant une barre de chargement.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Une mise à jour, l'informa Esmeral. Je le fais tous les jours.

Elle s'occupait de ces milliers de Pads tous les jours…

Hallucinant. Mais peut-être que Kat devrait faire quelque chose de similaire, une fois qu'elle obtiendrait la position de libraire…

Elle l'appréhendait…mais en même temps, c'était excitant.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez sur Caminus ? l'interrogea Kat.

\- Mes parents étaient originaires de Caminus. Mais la guerre les a poussés à émigrer vers les déserts d'Omega, situés non loin des Cités de Cristal.

Esmeral baissa la tête. Kat comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle regretta immédiatement sa question.

\- …Je suis née là-bas. Et quand le village a été détruit par les Decepticons…une fois que j'ai eu assez de Shanix…je suis retournée assurer la continuité du Temple de mes parents. C'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu debout.

Les Decepticons…avaient causé la mort de ses parents.

Kat eut envie de quitter la pièce. Mais une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

\- …N'aie pas honte, lui dit doucement Esmeral. Ce n'est pas toi qui as commis ces actes.

\- Mais…je suis une Decepticon.

\- Fracture l'est aussi. Et pourtant, c'est un…ami très cher à mes optiques.

Kat hocha la tête.

Les Decepticons étaient toujours stigmatisés pour les actes de leurs pairs…elle n'en aurait pas voulu à Esmeral de ressentir la même chose.

Mais il n'y avait aucun jugement, aucune gêne, aucune critique. Esmeral lui demanda même silencieusement de rester.

\- J'ai été Autobot, déclara la fembot. Peut-être qu'avant, j'aurais été plus dure envers la faction des Decepticons. Peut-être qu'avant, j'aurais ressenti davantage de haine. Peut-être qu'avant, je n'aurais même pas cherché à me lier avec des Decepticons…jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon mari.

\- Votre mari ?

Esmeral se leva pour se diriger vers un bureau situé dans un coin de la pièce. Kat la suivit. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle y aperçut un mur de photos.

Représentant un bot violet et jaune. Esmeral l'accompagnait sur la majorité des images. Les deux ensemble, souriant, se tenant par l'épaule, s'embrassant à divers endroits différents. Kat reconnut en arrière-plan Caminus, ainsi que des lieux touristiques tel Aquatron.

\- …Il s'appelait Axe, expliqua Esmeral d'une voix éteinte.

La tristesse et la nostalgie étaient évidentes sur son visage. La propriétaire du Temple croisa les bras, ne détachant pas son regard des photos.

Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose, pensa Kat. Sinon…il serait présent. Ici, avec elle.

\- Il faisait partie du Cercle de la Lumière, qui veillait à la protection des Cités de Cristal. Leur but était de veiller sur l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne, pour la préserver de la Grande Guerre. Il m'a protégé de voleurs. C'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes connus.

Pendant quelques secondes, sa voix trembla. Il lui manquait toujours. Kat ne put imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Perdre son mari…

Si la personne qu'elle aimait mourrait…comment Kat pourrait-elle se lever tous les matins ? Seule ?

\- On s'est mariés assez tôt…mais les circonstances ont fait qu'on devait vivre dans des endroits différents. Il avait sa mission aux Cités de Cristal. J'avais mon Temple à Caminus.

\- Une relation à distance…

\- On se voyait quand on pouvait. Nos devoirs passaient avant tout. Il est celui qui m'a ouvert les optiques sur la conception de voir au-delà de l'insigne. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas adopté la couleur des factions. Il ne montrait pas d'appartenance…comme le Cercle de la Lumière en général, il voyait le bon en tout le monde.

Elle parvint à sourire légèrement.

\- Grâce à lui…j'ai pu me détacher des préjugés sur les Decepticons. Même si aujourd'hui, je regrette. De ne pas avoir profité de lui suffisamment. Le Cercle de la Lumière…il n'y a plus qu'un membre vivant aujourd'hui.

Esmeral tendit le bras pour toucher le visage souriant d'Axe. Une image qui substituait à peine au vrai.

Kat demeura silencieuse, laissant Esmeral profiter de ces quelques instants. La fembot verte se retourna vers elle. Elle était bouleversée. Elle s'essuya les optiques, avant de se reprendre et de sourire à nouveau.

\- Axe ne croyait pas vraiment en l'existence de la réincarnation…ni à Solus Prime en tant que déesse. Il croyait en Primus. Mais il appréciait la culture de Caminus. Il savait ce que signifiait l'importance d'un Amica Endura ici.

\- Un Amica Endura ? Un meilleur ami ?

Kat connaissait ce terme. Beaucoup de personnes avaient un Amica Endura. Elle avait lu qu'il était nécessaire de pratiquer tout un rituel, où une personne devait ouvrir son spark pour donner « sa lumière » à une autre.

\- Oui, le confirma Esmeral. Ici…il est obligatoire d'avoir un Amica Endura. Sinon, la personne est exclue de la société. Elle devient un paria. Je ne connaissais personne ici avant mon arrivée. Je ne souhaitais pas être rejetée.

Elle reporta son attention sur Axe.

\- …Axe a endossé le rôle.

\- Mais…

Axe était devenu son Amica Endura ? Mais ils étaient mari et femme…ils auraient dû être Conjux Endura à la place.

Kat préféra ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas à elle de juger. Elle connaissait l'importance des Amica Endura dans certaines sociétés. Sur Cybertron, il était également très mal vu de ne pas avoir d'Amica Endura. Cela devait être pire sur Caminus. Au point d'être exclu…

Sa mère avait un Amica Endura. Son père en avait un. Sa sœur en avait un également.

Kat…n'avait personne.

Oui…Elle pouvait essayer de demander à Night de devenir son Amica Endura…mais…

Sur Cybertron…certains rituels n'étaient pas compatibles avec d'autres.

Certains sentiments…n'étaient pas compatibles avec d'autres.

\- …A part Night, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, répondit Kat.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais Kat…n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise avec les gens. Elle n'était pas intéressée par les sujets à la mode. Elle ne pensait pas à s'amuser. Elle était trop occupée avec la préparation de ses concours.

Mais Esmeral ne la jugeait pas.

\- Cela viendra, Kat. Et puis…même sans Amica Endura, tu n'es pas seule.

\- Je sais.

Pourtant…si Esmeral avait perdu son Amica Endura…et qu'elle avait l'obligation d'en avoir un…

Comment… ?

\- …Vous avez l'idée d'avoir un nouvel Amica Endura ? la questionna prudemment Kat.

Esmeral porta la main à son châssis, en guise de réponse.

\- …J'aimais Axe. Et je dois me lier avec un nouvel Amica Endura assez rapidement. Mais…je ne peux pas choisir n'importe qui.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je me dis que lorsqu'on se retrouvera dans une nouvelle vie…il n'apprécierait pas que je finisse ma vie seule. Que je ferme mon spark. Alors qu'il y a plein d'autres sparks à accueillir.

Kat comprenait.

Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Esmeral ajouta.

\- Sur Cybertron…il est exclu d'être Amica et Conjunx avec la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Kat ne répondit pas.

Esmeral connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle continua, sur un ton plus détendu…plus compréhensif.

\- …Ici. Il est nécessaire d'être Amica avant de devenir Conjunx. Pour permettre la longévité de la relation. C'est ce qui s'est produit pour Axe et moi. Et notre union a duré 10 000 ans.

Kat resta sans voix.

Donc…sur Caminus, l'amitié et l'amour n'étaient pas incompatibles ?

Mais…Caminus était plus fermée que Cybertron…et ils acceptaient cela ? Cela était même nécessaire ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu choisis, précisa Esmeral. Mais sache que…certains sentiments sont complexes et sont susceptibles d'évoluer. Je ne dis pas que cela est facile mais… Même les sentiments les plus opposés…ne sont pas incompatibles. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, n'aie pas peur.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Au fond, cela rassura Kat. La cyclope sentit un soulagement lui caresser le spark, prenant ses mots en considération.

Difficile…mais pas incompatible…

Un Amica Endura…Un Conjunx…

Ces rituels, ces sentiments…Cybertron leur ordonnait de les garder opposés et distincts. Sur Caminus…ces mêmes rituels pouvaient se lier.

Proposer à quelqu'un de devenir son Amica…est-ce que cela ne serait pas susceptible de mauvaise interprétation des sentiments ?

Mais…est-ce que l'amour ruinerait une amitié de longue date ? Même sans devenir Amica ? Esmeral indiquait que rien n'était impossible.

Elle ne se retourna pas et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Night appréciait légèrement la fatigue accumulée de la randonnée. L'air de Caminus était pur. Les montagnes nécessitaient le détour, au moins une fois avant qu'ils ne repartent. Night s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle durant quelques minutes. Elle venait d'entrer dans le village.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, lui tapant légèrement sur le casque. Mais c'était supportable. Night reprit sa marche. Elle aurait pu demander à Kat de l'accompagner…mais elle n'avait pas envie de profiter de cette randonnée pour lui confier son état d'esprit. Elle lui avait causé assez de soucis comme cela. Et Kat avait besoin de se reposer de toute façon.

Night continua sa route jusqu'à un stand de vente d'energon. Elle était assoiffée, ses réserves étant basses. Elle avait tout dépensé dans l'effort, après tout. Le bot lui adressa un air hagard, lui demandant ce qu'elle désirait. Night ouvrit son châssis.

Il devait lui rester quelques Shanix…suffisamment pour un cube.

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de les sortir pour les lui donner, une main remplie de Shanix se tendit vers le vendeur.

\- …Deux cubes.

Cette voix…

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Sa mère se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air épuisé.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils reçurent les cubes.

* * *

« …C'est extrêmement joli. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

Les deux étaient assis sur un banc, faisant face aux montagnes baignées dans la lumière du soleil. Sa mère but son cube par petite gorgée, l'air pensif.

Night se tourna vers lui. Elle hésitait à lancer un sujet de conversation, ayant peur de le mettre à nouveau en colère.

Mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur. Contrairement à leur dernière discussion, il paraissait calme. Il posa le cube à côté de lui, se penchant légèrement en avant.

Le silence tomba.

Night pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'elle était ingrate. Qu'elle avait été imprudente. Rien de nouveau à ce qu'il avait hurlé la dernière fois.

Elle baissa la tête, prête à endurer l'orage.

\- …C'est Steeljaw…qui t'a envoyé les messages, lui déclara Fracture.

Elle s'arrêta de boire.

Steeljaw…le bot au visage de loup ? Il en avait fait mention lors de leur dispute. Fracture ne changea pas d'expression.

\- J'ignore comment il sait cela…comment il connait le nom de tes parents d'origine. Pourquoi il t'a expédiée sur Cybertron. Un humain du nom de Chris Marshall, est également dans le coup…Les Autobots sont à leur poursuite. On saura sûrement plus à notre retour.

\- …Steeljaw m'a dit qu'il te connaissait, répondit Night.

\- …Oui. On a été dans…la même équipe de Decepticons une fois.

Ce conflit Autobot et Decepticon…

A chaque fois…cela lui serrait le spark.

\- Ça aurait pu mal se passer, continua le bot violet. Tu aurais pu être en danger. Tu aurais pu tomber dans un piège. Et peut-être était-ce ce qui t'attendait.

\- Mais pourquoi…est-ce que Steeljaw s'en serait pris à moi ?

\- …Peut-être pour se venger de moi. Parce que je l'ai laissé tomber…

Il avait rejoint les Autobots…et avait quitté cette équipe de Decepticons…

Mais il demeurait un Decepticon. Il gardait les mêmes couleurs.

\- …Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Night.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces mots.

Il ne la regardait pas. Mais l'émotion était évidente…

Cela la choquait. Il avait toujours paru fort…invulnérable. Rien ne l'avait jamais atteint.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- Je ne pensais pas ressentir des sentiments positifs…jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Si tu avais été tuée…je ne m'en serais pas remis.

Night se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui faisait mal…

Oui…elle comprenait qu'elle avait mal agi. Elle avait entrainé Kat dans ses histoires…elle avait fait souffrir le seul parent qu'elle possédait…

Tout cela pour des inconnus.

Mais ce n'était pas dans son intention…

\- Je souhaitais seulement…comprendre pourquoi j'avais été abandonnée, répondit-elle d'un ton faible. Ce n'était pas pour vous faire du mal. Ce n'était pas contre toi. C'est juste que…ces deux noms…ils ne peuvent pas avoir été inventés. On a effectué des recherches avec Kat…Cette Htab…elle pourrait être ma mère.

C'était maigre comme excuse.

Mais il semblait l'accepter. Du moins, il l'acceptait mieux que lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Enfin, il pivota vers elle.

\- Esmeral m'a expliqué que…cela était quelque chose de fréquent chez les enfants adoptés. Ils souhaitent découvrir leurs origines. Leur histoire. Et j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt…mais…

Ses mains tremblaient à nouveau.

\- …J'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes.

\- Mais maman…je…quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Night se rapprocha doucement de lui, pour appuyer ses dires. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne posa pas la question.

Enfin, un bras lui entoura les épaules, la serrant contre lui.

Night posa sa tête sur son châssis, appréciant le moment. C'était leur façon de se réconcilier. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une dispute ou un problème autre.

Après une longue pause, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- …Si tu souhaites…les retrouver…

\- Je ne veux plus, déclara-t-elle.

Elle prit une inspiration, avant de lui sourire.

Un sourire forcé, qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Tu…tu avais raison. Rechercher des inconnus…des individus qui m'ont abandonnée, qui ne m'ont pas désirée… je…je me dis maintenant que cela ne vaut pas le coup.

Il ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Mais cela continuera de te travailler, rétorqua-t-il faiblement.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Parce que c'était le cas.

C'était la personne la plus importante pour elle. Et mettre en danger sa relation avec lui pour des inconnus, même ceux qui l'avaient créée…c'était impensable pour elle.

C'était ce qu'elle essayait de se répéter.

Mais…il y avait toujours ce vide. Un vide créé par les questions qu'elle se posait toujours.

Il lui caressa le casque.

\- Je souhaite ton bonheur, Night. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de…découvrir tes origines. De rencontrer ceux qui t'ont créée.

\- Mais…je ne peux pas…

Un pincement lui saisit le spark.

\- Cela te poursuit depuis que tu sais que tu as été adoptée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Oui.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer, alors. Si…tu désires te rendre aux Cités de Cristal, j'irais avec toi. Si tu souhaites rentrer, on rentre.

Cela lui coutait de dire ça.

Elle le sentait.

\- …c'est toi qui choisis. Mais quoi qu'il arrive…je ne te laisserai plus seule. Tu n'es pas assez armée pour affronter les dangers. Peut-être que quelqu'un se sert des noms de tes parents…j'ignore la raison pour laquelle un humain se retrouve dans cette histoire. Pourquoi tu es concernée. Mais je sais que dans cet univers… Steeljaw et Chris Marshall ne sont pas les seuls dont il faut se méfier.

La vue de Night se brouilla. Oui…elle ne savait pas se battre réellement. Elle l'avait appris à la dure…avec Saberhorn, avec Xedgar…

Est-ce qu'elle arriverait un jour, à affronter de pareils ennemis ?

Elle avait envie de l'écouter, de dire qu'elle voulait rentrer.

Ils l'avaient abandonnée dans une poubelle.

Mais…malgré tout, elle continuait de ressentir ce manque.

Ces questions, ces incertitudes…

Retrouver ses créateurs…peut-être est-ce que cela y mettrait un terme.

Mais…cela causait du mal à sa mère.

Ce dernier sembla deviner ses pensées. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer.

\- …Night. Je veux juste te prévenir…que tu risques d'avoir mal. Que tu risques d'être déçue.

Elle était déjà déçue.

Mais ces mots…

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne pense pas à moi. Pense à ce que tu souhaites. Au fond, tu le sais. S'il te plait. Fais ce que tu veux…mais ne pars plus. Ne me quitte plus.

Sa gorge se serra.

Elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur son casque.

Cela lui faisait du bien…

Depuis qu'elle était partie, une seule chose lui avait manquée.

Cette chose…était la présence de sa mère.

Et le fait qu'il accepte…qu'il comprenne ses attentes…cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Et peut-être aurait-elle besoin de lui…peu importe ce qu'elle découvrirait.

\- …je ne te quitterai plus. Jamais.

Un pâle sourire lui répondit.

Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

\- …Tu t'es maquillée.

\- Oui.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

\- C'est moche, hein ?

\- Non. Ma fille n'est jamais moche. Cela te va bien.

Elle ne se maquillerait pas tous les jours mais…Cela lui fit plaisir.

Elle repensa aux clés offertes par Bathoria. Elle ouvrit son châssis pour les sortir.

\- La fembot qu'on a sauvée…

\- De quoi ?

Il fixa les clés, l'air interrogateur. Night ricana.

\- Elle nous offre sa résidence aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Une résidence…

\- On avait souhaité partir en vacances, tu te rappelles ? Visiter Cybertron et les autres planètes ensemble ?

Oui. Une promesse vieille…

Les optiques de Fracture s'allumèrent à son tour. Lui aussi semblait imaginer la scène. Piscine, cocktail d'energon…

Night sourit, amusée. Elle l'avait conquis.

Même si ce voyage avait un but précis…ils ne pouvaient pas ôter les éventuels moments de plaisir.

Elle lui devait bien cela.

\- Ce n'est pas professionnel, de t'offrir des vacances alors que tu devrais être punie.

\- Tu me puniras au retour.

\- Crois-moi, la punition ne sera que beaucoup plus forte.

Cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle fit une légère grimace, sans répondre.

Les deux se levèrent du banc. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Temple d'Esmeral, une question brûla aux lèvres de Night.

Elle y avait pensé depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- …Pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur ce chasseur de prime ?

Il mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …il s'en est pris à toi.

Il avait…hésité.

Pour quelle raison ?

* * *

Xedgar leva le regard tandis que la porte de sa chambre se refermait.

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, il attendait le medic pour les réparations supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé actuellement, sa défaite face à Fracture lui demeurant encore à travers la gorge.

Ce chasseur de prime…cet enfoiré qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde…

Même après toutes ces années, même après lui avoir volé ses Minicons, il revenait encore se moquer de lui.

Et maintenant…il était là. Forcé de s'appuyer sur des medics Camiens incompétents. Forcé d'écouter les prêchi-prêcha des adorateurs de Solus.

Quelle blague !

Pour autant, quand il reconnut son visiteur, il oublia ses pensées négatives. Il oublia sa haine…

« …C'était parfait. Vos services ont été adéquats. »

Cela le rassura. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait des clients…

Il toussa légèrement.

« Dans ce cas…vous avez l'argent ?

Le châssis s'ouvrit.

Un sac de Shanix en sortit, tendu en direction de Xedgar. Il fut posé sur ses genoux.

Le chasseur de prime l'attrapa pour l'ouvrir.

\- Le compte y est.

\- Normalement.

Xegdar vérifia.

Son visage était penché sur les pièces qui coulaient à flots du sac.

Les chasseurs de prime possédaient la valeur de l'argent…ils étaient tous pareils.

Le châssis demeura ouvert pour en ressortir autre chose.

Xedgar avait fini de compter.

\- N'hésitez pas à refaire appel à mes services si vous en avez besoin.

\- Je ne pense pas. Vous avez accompli votre part de marché.

Les optiques du chasseur de prime s'écarquillèrent.

La lumière luisait sur le métal du canon pointé sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'on appuya sur la gâchette.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce.

Le corps sans vie de Xedgar retomba sur le lit, un laser tiré en pleine tête.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« On ne rentre pas sur Terre ? »

Fracture échangea un regard avec Night, l'air entendu. Tout le monde était assis à la table du salon, buvant leurs cubes, leurs affaires prêtes à être embarquées sur le vaisseau. Après tout, ils avaient prévu de repartir le plus tôt possible. Et c'était ce qu'ils feraient…

Mais ils prendraient une autre direction.

\- Non, répondit Fracture. On met le cap sur les Cités de Cristal.

Sitôt après avoir pris cette décision, il l'avait regrettée immédiatement. Il s'était dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il avait eu raison. Que ses parents naturels ne méritaient pas d'être recherchés pour l'avoir abandonnée.

Qu'elle l'abandonnerait à son tour. Pour ces personnes.

Sa fille lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et cela balaya les doutes qu'il ait pu avoir.

Après tout, à l'heure actuelle, les Cités de Cristal étaient plus proches de Caminus que de la Terre. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, Night y retournerait. Il pouvait essayer d'enfouir sa curiosité durant un temps mais elle continuerait d'être obsédée par ces questions. Autant faire ce détour maintenant.

La plus surprise fut Windblade.

\- Mais…pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle veut des réponses, répondit Fracture, ne cachant pas son ton amer. On peut les chercher ensemble.

\- Et parce qu'il y a une résidence ! ajouta Night.

\- Une résidence ?

L'une des raisons majeures qui l'avait convaincu de la suivre. Night fit un clin d'œil à Windblade avant de sortir les clés translucides, pour les lui présenter.

\- D'où viennent-elles ? l'interrogea Esmeral.

\- Bathoria. Celle qu'on a sauvée de Xedgar. Elle nous remercie à sa façon. Elle nous prête sa résidence aux Cités de Cristal.

Esmeral les attrapa pour les inspecter.

\- C'est rare que ceux issus des castes privilégiées possèdent encore ce type de résidence, surtout aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas rare sur Cybertron ! Et elle nous la prête ! Kat, on va jouer aux héroïnes tous les jours ! Comme ça, on gagnera ce genre de récompense à chaque fois !

Fracture et Kat eurent la même réaction.

\- Hors de question !

Elles avaient risqué leurs vies de façon stupide ! Elles ne recommenceraient pas.

Même pour un séjour en résidence…

Une résidence avec vue sur la Cité de Cristal…piscine…buffet d'energon à volonté…

Fracture se prit à imaginer le paradis. Il n'avait jamais pu se rendre aux Cités de Cristal. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Pour une prime dans le passé…mais durant la guerre, les Cités de Cristal avaient été fermées aux étrangers. Il ignorait si c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Cela serait sa première fois…il avait entendu dire que tout était hors de prix là-bas, encore plus que sur la Lune d'Athéna.

Et aujourd'hui, ils la découvriraient…

Cela avait été vraiment un coup de chance pour elles, de sauver une riche habitante aux Cités de Cristal. Même s'il pouvait deviner la raison d'une prime sur sa tête. Sa fortune était sûrement convoitée.

Dans le passé, il n'aurait pas réfléchi aux avantages d'épargner une prime.

Il aurait probablement agi comme Xedgar…A cette pensée, le visage de Fracture s'assombrit tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Night.

\- Mais…les Autobots ? fit Windblade.

\- Ils se débrouilleront sûrement pour arrêter Steeljaw, déclara Fracture. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se confrontent à lui.

Steeljaw qui se prétendait manipulateur…ses plans étaient à chaque fois contrecarrés par Bumblebee.

Il se mit à ricaner au souvenir de la question d'Underbite. Pourquoi avoir quitté la meute ?

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi, avec un loup aussi incompétent qui rêvait de mener sa supposée croisade des Decepticons ?

Et Chris Marshall était un humain. Encore plus simple…même s'il se demandait toujours comment avait-il pu réussir à collaborer avec Steeljaw.

\- Néanmoins, ajouta le bot violet, si tu souhaites les rejoindre…on ne t'en empêche pas.

Windblade prit un air pensif. Finalement, l'hésitation ne fut pas si longue.

\- Non…je vous accompagne. Je vais juste prévenir Chase que je mettrais plus longtemps à rentrer.

Fracture approuva du chef. Chase devrait comprendre. Alors qu'il se levait pour jeter les cubes d'energon, l'aviatrice le suivit.

Le bot violet la surprit en train de lui sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Fracture soupira.

\- …C'est peut-être toi qui avais raison. Ce que je veux…ce n'est pas l'essentiel.

C'était à elle de chercher des réponses. Il ne pouvait que l'assister.

\- Mais…si jamais je rencontre ses parents naturels…je ne suis pas sûr que je réussirais à garder mon calme.

Pour lui, peu importe leurs raisons, ils restaient des déchets qui avaient abandonné leur fille.

* * *

« Hein ? »

La question avait pris Esmeral au dépourvu. Ils quitteraient Caminus le lendemain très tôt.

Cela avait été l'idée de Night. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait proposé, Fracture avait admis que c'était une bonne idée, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte. Après tout, Esmeral avait des responsabilités au Temple. Elle avait ses mises à jour. Elle avait ses lectures…

\- Tu m'as entendu, répondit Fracture.

Mais Night avait raison. Autant lui proposer.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé…

\- Viens avec nous, continua le bot violet. Accompagne-nous aux Cités de Cristal.

Esmeral demeura sans voix. Elle quitta son Pad pour se lever de son bureau et lui faire face.

\- Mais…pourquoi ? Je…je ne suis pas sûre de vous être utile là-bas. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider dans vos recherches.

Bien sûr. Elle ignorait tout des origines de Night. Elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'eux.

Mais ce n'était pas pour les recherches qu'il lui demandait de venir.

Mais pour autre chose…

\- Tu as besoin de vacances aussi, Esmeral.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu restes sur Caminus. Tu sors peu. Tu dois t'occuper du Temple, d'accord. Mais tu peux aussi profiter.

\- Je…

\- Quand as-tu voyagé pour la dernière fois ?

Il se souvenait de la période où il restait enfermé dans son garage, sans jamais sortir ou parler aux autres…

Cela avait duré un an…avant qu'il ne la rencontre. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Night.

Sans elle, il n'aurait pas découvert cette théorie des mondes parallèles…cette réincarnation…

Le retour de ses proches…

Aujourd'hui…c'était à lui de lui rendre la pareille.

Esmeral baissa le regard.

\- Fracture…ces vacances sont pour vous. Pour toi, Night, Kat, Windblade…elles ne sont pas pour moi.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu les as largement méritées. Plus que nous.

Plus que moi, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu m'as aidé à trouver ma fille, dit-il. Je te dois bien ça. Alors, viens avec nous. Pour quelques jours.

Esmeral sembla hésiter. Sa proposition la gênait.

\- Ne me fais pas supplier…cela nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Cela me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Et c'était vrai.

Pourquoi devrait-elle rester ici, seule, alors qu'ils profiteraient ?

Les optiques d'Esmeral s'éclairèrent.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable.

Après de longues minutes de silence, elle finit par déclarer.

\- D'accord. Si cela ne te dérange pas…

Elle s'inclina légèrement, avant de lui sourire timidement.

\- Comme ça…je pourrais profiter de vous.

\- C'est ce que je te dis.

\- De toute façon, je devais m'y rendre. Pour voir un ami.

\- Le fameux Outrigger, n'est-ce pas ?

Esmeral opina du chef et se retourna vers le bureau. Probablement pour commencer les préparatifs. Fracture remarqua les photos sur le mur. D'elle et d'Axe. Esmeral tendit le bras pour cliquer sur les images. Elle sélectionnait celles qu'elle emporterait pour le voyage.

Compréhensible. Comme lui ne partait jamais sans son Pad. Avec la photo de Divebomb et Airazor comme fond d'écran.

Il poussa un soupir. Il aimerait une photo de Drift…mais s'il en demandait une, cela serait malvenu. Les Autobots n'accepteraient pas.

Jetstorm et Slipstream n'accepteraient pas.

Alors qu'elle choisissait les images, le regard de la fembot croisa celui de Fracture. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, une certaine réserve dans ses optiques.

\- Bon…je vais te laisser, dit Fracture après un silence.

\- Fracture…

\- Hm ?

\- Euh…je voulais savoir…

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce. Il se retourna vers elle, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Esmeral secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien. Oublie.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Plus tard.

Elle reporta son attention sur les photos. Fracture décida de ne pas poursuivre et la laissa seule.

* * *

Night jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, attendant le signal. Une fois qu'il lui fut donné, elle ouvrit la porte. Chambre 514E, comme le leur avait indiqué l'infirmière.

« Tiens. Une vieille connaissance », railla Saberhorn une fois que Night pénétra à l'intérieur.

Elle était suivie de près par Kat. Le pirate était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait pas ravi d'être là. D'un autre côté, qui était ravi d'être à l'hôpital ? Night abaissa le regard. Il remarqua que sa jambe droite avait été sectionnée, ne laissant entrevoir que des câbles grésillant légèrement.

\- Cela a dû être douloureux, remarqua Night en faisant la grimace.

\- Bah. Ils vont me la changer rapidement, soupira Saberhorn. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

Son ton s'assombrit légèrement.

\- …contrairement aux deux membres d'équipage qui sont morts.

Night fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

Oui…ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Ils étaient vivants.

Saberhorn se reprit rapidement et esquissa un sourire moqueur, comme pour cacher davantage ses émotions.

\- Toujours vivantes, toutes les deux ?

\- Oui…ce n'est pas passé loin, répondit Kat d'un ton amer.

\- Par contre, toi…

Night lui rendit son sourire.

Avant de se décaler pour laisser sa mère entrer.

A la vue du bot violet, le pirate se raidit, son visage changeant rapidement de couleur.

\- Bonjour, Saberhorn, le salua-t-il, marchant lentement dans sa direction.

\- Fracture…

Saberhorn se recroquevilla dans son lit tandis que Fracture arrivait à sa hauteur. Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sans une once de chaleur, une once de sincérité.

Juste du pur sadisme…et l'Insecticon s'en rendit compte.

\- D'accord…je ne sais pas ce qu'elles t'ont racontées mais…

\- Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, le coupa le bot violet en se prenant le menton. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ha ! je crois que cela me revient !

Et d'un geste sec, avant même que Saberhorn ne puisse sauter par la fenêtre façon blockbuster terrien pour échapper à sa sentence, le bot violet lui agrippa violemment la corne d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il lui saisit l'aile droite à la base. Night ne put s'empêcher de blêmir à son tour.

Il allait faire cela devant elle ? Il allait tenir parole ? Apparemment, oui.

\- Par quoi je commence ? grogna-t-il, ne souriant plus du tout. La corne ou les ailes ?

\- LAISSE-LES EN-DEHORS DE CA ! JE NE LEUR AI RIEN FAIT !

\- TU PLAISANTES ? TU LES AS PRISES EN OTAGE !

\- MAIS JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIT TA FILLE ! DETENDS-TOI !

Fracture lui lâcha l'aile, mais garda l'emprise sur la corne. Il tira la tête de Saberhorn en avant tandis que ce dernier se débattait.

\- Je vais te massacrer…

\- Hé ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait !

\- Hé ! On n'a absolument rien fait ! rétorquèrent Night et Kat d'une même voix.

\- Oui…à part arnaquer les gens au casino, piquer leur argent pour un aller simple jusqu'aux Cités et trainer dans des clubs clandestins pour boire et prendre du plaisir, balança Saberhorn mine de rien.

Le silence tomba.

Les deux amies se figèrent.

L'instant d'après, Kat dût retenir Night pour empêcher cette dernière de lui sauter à la gorge.

L'enfoiré...mais comment il…

\- QUOI ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Cracha Fracture en se retournant vers Night.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour le casino ? cria-t-elle sans lui répondre.

\- J'aime bien visionner les caméras des vaisseaux qu'on pille.

Kat redoubla d'effort pour éloigner son amie de lui, ses pieds dérapant au sol.

\- Ce qu'il a omis de dire, c'est que c'est LUI qui nous a entrainées dans ce club ! rétorqua Kat.

\- Ha oui, c'est sûr ! Je vous y ai emmenées de force ! C'était de la torture !

Fracture lâcha Saberhorn et se mit face à Night. Kat la relâcha et s'éloigna légèrement, Probablement pour éviter d'être sourde suite aux prochains hurlements inévitables. Quant à Saberhorn, il se frottait les mains, l'air satisfait.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? l'interrogea Fracture d'un ton sévère.

Night avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière…Quand elle cachait une bêtise à sa mère.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour les remontrances.

\- …On a gagné 3000 Shanix, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- …Tu es sérieuse ?

Night ferma les optiques, attendant les cris.

Mais sa mère ne fit rien de tel.

\- …Il t'en reste ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Saberhorn non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- La moitié. On lui avait promis le reste une fois le voyage terminé. Mais comme on s'est fait attaquer par des pirates…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Sa mère lui adressa un grand sourire. Chaleureux, cette fois.

\- Bravo, ma fille.

\- Attends, quoi ? cria Saberhorn.

Fracture le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est de ta faute, de toute façon ! T'avais qu'à arrêter la piraterie après ta peine.

\- On ne renonce pas si facilement aux petites habitudes, fit Saberhorn.

\- En tout cas…si tu prends encore ma fille en otage…je t'éviscère et j'accroche ta corne au mur comme un trophée ! Compris ?

Il avait repris son ton menaçant. Saberhorn leva les optiques, mais opina du chef à contrecœur.

\- Compris.

\- Bien.

Night remarqua des fleurs sur la table de chevet. Elle croisa les bras, une mine compréhensive en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? grogna le pirate.

\- Tu as eu de la visite ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est un membre de l'équipage qui te les as offertes ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Saberhorn détournait le regard, légèrement gêné. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Night avait déjà percuté.

\- Glowstrike aime les fleurs ?

\- Elle les déteste, soupira Saberhorn. Cela lui a coûté de me les offrir.

\- Mais l'intention était là. Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Non !

Il marqua un temps.

\- …Peut-être.

\- J'en étais sûre.

\- Ma bouche va se mettre à parler toute seule si tu continues.

Il lui montra Kat d'un signe de tête pour appuyer ses dires. Night leva les optiques. Décidément.

\- En tout cas…déclara Saberhorn, sentant que le danger était passé. Entraine-toi bien.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand tu te seras entrainée, quand tu seras prête, reviens me voir.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'offrirais ta revanche. Si tu en es capable.

\- Crâneur !

Mais elle retenait ses mots.

S'entrainer…pour devenir plus forte…

Pourquoi pas… ? Si cela lui permettait de se protéger…

Et de protéger d'autres personnes, pensa-t-elle en observant son amie.

\- Kat, l'appela Saberhorn.

\- Hm ?

Kat s'approcha de lui. Il ouvrit son châssis pour lui donner quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mes coordonnées, expliqua Saberhorn. Si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide…

\- Et…pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que tu me plais ! ricana le pirate.

Cette fois-ci, Night lui jeta la télécommande de la chambre. Il n'arrêtait jamais ! Saberhorn l'évita de justesse.

\- Tu n'as pas un vaisseau à saisir ? lui cracha la fembot orange, faisant mention au vaisseau de Xedgar.

\- Bah…mes hommes d'équipage ne l'ont pas trouvé, soupira Saberhorn.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Il a dû repartir avec. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le retrouve.

Fracture leva les optiques. Il ordonna à Night et Kat de le suivre. La visite était terminée. Saberhorn leur souhaita une bonne escapade aux cités de Cristal alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la sortie, ils croisèrent la guêpe. Night grimaça. Leur meilleur ami. Ce dernier les foudroya du regard. Il était sur le point de leur dire quelque chose, probablement une menace, quand il croisa le regard de Fracture.

Cela le dissuada de continuer et il se dépêcha de disparaitre derrière une porte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le vaisseau décolla.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Pas d'astéroïdes en vue ? » demanda Fracture, en étouffant un bâillement.

La fatigue commençait à le gagner. Assis sur le siège du pilote, Windblade à ses côtés, il jeta un coup d'œil au compteur. Ils devraient atterrir aux Cités de Cristal le lendemain après-midi. Sa copilote répondit par la négative, la vue étant dégagée devant eux. Fracture esquissa un léger sourire.

Tant mieux. Il commençait à en avoir marre et ils n'avaient pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires, en comptant tous ceux qu'ils avaient encaissé depuis leur départ de la Terre. Il se mit à ronchonner légèrement, en se répétant toujours les mêmes questions.

Pourquoi est-ce que les Cités de Cristal étaient aussi loin ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Night avait l'espoir de retrouver ses géniteurs à cet endroit ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de retourner à son garage, là-bas. Sur Terre. A part quelques voyages par-ci par-là, il n'était plus habitué aux voyages longs de plusieurs semaines en vaisseau. Du moins…ce n'était plus la même chose, sans ses Minicons. A se demander comment faisait Saberhorn qui parcourait l'espace pendant des millions d'années. Même Sideswipe et ses bêtises lui manquaient.

\- Tu peux arrêter de râler ? le questionna l'aviatrice, l'air aussi exténuée que lui.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Oh ça, oui. Tu te plains depuis tout à l'heure.

Fracture fit la moue. Pardon, il avait besoin de s'exprimer. La résidence avait intérêt à valoir le coup. Il finit par activer le pilote automatique et se leva pour quitter la salle de contrôle et rejoindre le petit salon. Night, Kat et Esmeral en profitaient, les deux premières, chacune sur des Pads et la troisième en train de servir des cubes d'energon. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil pour prendre une pause, tandis que l'aviatrice l'imita. Elle lui jeta un regard atterré avant de saisir un cube.

\- En espérant qu'on ne sera pas forcés d'atterrir en catastrophe à cause d'un astéroïde ou d'un autre cataclysme, soupira le bot violet. Je n'ai pas envie de débourser encore des Shanix pour des cailloux.

\- Tes Shanix ? le reprit Windblade, scandalisée. Ha ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu n'as rien dépensé ! C'est moi qui ait tout payé pour les réparations du vaisseau !

\- Et tu recommenceras.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Hé bé, dis donc ! ricana Night, relevant la tête de son Pad pour leur adresser un sourire amusé.

Windblade et Fracture se tournaient vers elle.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous saquer sur Terre. C'était à peine si vous vous adressiez la parole. Et maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? la reprit Fracture.

\- Bah…maintenant, vous êtes potes ? compléta Night. Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait.

Elle éteignit son Pad pour le poser sur une table.

\- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé durant le voyage.

Du coin de l'œil, Fracture aperçut Esmeral manquant de faire couler l'energon à côté du cube. Manifestement, elle était aussi intéressée par la tournure des évènements. Fracture leva les optiques.

\- On a dû se farcir la Lune d'Athéna à cause d'astéroïdes.

\- Ha ! Et c'était comment là-bas ? demanda Night.

\- C'est moche, c'est cher et les clones sont barbants.

\- Tu avais dit que c'était beau ! le reprit Windblade, un demi-sourire en coin.

\- C'est cher !

Il ne nia pas. C'était beau…de loin. Mais il ne se voyait pas y habiter. Windblade croisa les bras, ne détachant pas ses optiques de lui.

Puis, elle afficha une expression qu'il n'aimait pas. L'expression type de la personne qui préparait un sale coup !

\- Tu as oublié de dire qu'on a chanté en duo dans un bar.

\- Windblade !

\- Sérieux ? Maman, tu chantes ?

\- C'est Papa, Night ! Pour la énième fois !

\- Maman ! répéta-t-elle pour l'embêter.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, elle m'y a forcé ! Ces clones m'ont empêché de partir !

Night le fixait comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Mais c'était vrai ! Ils l'avaient séquestré. Night étouffa un rire. Elle devait probablement imaginer la scène.

\- Ok, maman…tu vas me montrer ça.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Il rendit à Windblade son sourire narquois. Elle voulait jouer à cela ?

\- Et elle a oublié de dire qu'on avait dansé ensemble !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et ce n'est pas une réussite. Du coup, je lui donne des cours de danse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre ridicule avec Chase.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Windblade d'avoir honte. Il pouvait jurer que ses joues avaient pris feu. Fracture savoura sa vengeance.

\- D'ailleurs, « Windy »…tu dois me payer.

\- Ça, jamais ! Tu avais dit que la première leçon était gratuite !

\- Oui, mais c'est l'heure du cours ! C'est le prof qui décide !

\- Et depuis quand ?

Night s'en donna à cœur joie. D'un bond, elle se leva.

\- Cool, un cours de danse au beau milieu de l'espace ! On peut s'incruster ?

Fracture n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à danser. Mais manifestement, c'était un problème pour Windblade.

\- Dans ce cas, si on danse, tu chantes ! rétorqua l'aviatrice en pointant le doigt en direction de Fracture.

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

\- Tu rêves ! Une fois m'a suffit !

\- Oh allez, maman…

\- Vous ne me forcerez pas. Les clones étaient à dix contre moi.

Toutes les filles présentes dans la pièce s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Je crois que tu es en infériorité numérique, lui fit remarquer Windblade.

\- Désolée, maman ! Je suis obligée de te trahir !

\- Espèce de…Toi aussi, Esmeral ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je serai ravie de t'entendre chanter.

\- Et Kat est d'accord aussi ! fit Night.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

Super. L'illustration flagrante de la cohésion féminine. Normal. Il était le seul gars sur ce vaisseau. Fracture était sur le point de quitter le salon pour s'enfermer dans la salle de contrôle à double tour mais Night lui barra la route.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de micro.

\- Il y en a deux et une stéréo ! l'informa Windblade.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Ça allait se payer.

Alors, ça, oui…ça allait se payer.

\- Bon, on commence ? demanda Night.

\- On commence par la danse.

Esmeral partit brancher la musique. Sans que Windblade ne dise un mot, Fracture l'attrapa par la taille pour la forcer à danser avec lui. Ses pieds seraient complètement détruits après la séance mais tant pis. Il allait se déchaîner. L'aviatrice fut complètement perdue dès le départ. Tant mieux ! C'était le but recherché ! A côté d'eux, tandis que Windblade le suppliait d'aller moins vite, il aperçut Night attraper Kat par la main.

\- Mais…mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la cyclope.

\- Quoi ? Il faut que tu saches danser aussi !

\- Mais…je suis nulle !

\- T'inquiète ! C'est moi, ta cavalière !

\- Danse avec Esmeral !

\- Je suis occupée, fit innocemment la fembot verte.

Night et Kat se placèrent à côté du duo de Fracture et Windblade pour commencer à les imiter, ayant toutefois des difficultés à synchroniser leurs mouvements. Fracture les observait du coin de l'œil. Night prenait du plaisir à danser mais elle était trop rapide pour Kat. Cette dernière était aussi rigide qu'une pierre.

A croire qu'elle était une complète novice…

Mais dans sa gestuelle, elle semblait assez gênée, surtout quand Night se rapprochait d'elle pour accélérer la cadence au rythme de la musique.

Fracture décida de ne pas faire attention et continua de faire tourner Windblade, ne lui laissant aucun répit tandis qu'il la guidait sur la piste de danse.

* * *

« Tu chantes bien, Maman » commenta Night une fois qu'ils eurent fini la séance de torture.

Fracture leva les optiques, se replaçant aux commandes du vaisseau.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- On aurait cru un rap terrien ! se moqua sa « bien-aimée » fille.

\- Vous l'avez voulu ? Vous l'avez eu, bande de traitresses !

Il s'était contenté de lire les paroles sans chercher à monter la voix. Le strict minimum et il en était fier. De toute façon, ses partenaires de karaoké avaient rattrapé la chanson à elles seules à chaque fois qu'ils chantaient en duo. Il n'y avait pas à se plaindre.

Au moins, les autres Autobots n'avaient pas été présents. L'humiliation que cela aurait été. Les policiers se seraient bien moqués de lui.

\- Bon, changeons de sujet, déclara Fracture. A part arnaquer au casino, te faire attaquer par les pirates et venir en aide aux belles demoiselles…qu'as-tu fait d'autre ?

Tranquille, elle lui raconta son expérience sur Cybertron. Tous les endroits qu'elle avait visité. Le plus haut building de Kaon, le parc d'attraction, la Grande Librairie…

Tout cela avec Kat.

Puis, elle mentionna le salon des vaisseaux. La première fois qu'elle en pilotait un. Sauf qu'elle ne leur avait pas précisé que c'était la première fois. Résultat ? Des maisons et des immeubles ont subi la terreur de Night.

De toute façon, c'était la faute du responsable. Surtout que le vaisseau ne devait pas être terrible.

\- Dis, demanda Night. Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A piloter ?

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

\- Après tes exploits ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser en piloter un ?

C'était encore une lubie de sa part…comme la fois, avec le piano. Elle y avait vite perdu intérêt. Cela serait la même chose avec le vaisseau.

\- Tu es punie, lui rappela Fracture sèchement. Je t'emmène déjà aux Cités de Cristal. N'abuse pas.

\- Il faut bien apprendre un jour ! fit Night. Ou alors, je prends des leçons. Karan en prend bien, elle.

\- Oui mais Karan, c'est Karan. Toi, c'est toi.

Comme s'il allait laisser un guignol lui apprendre à piloter. Oh non. Elle était capable de demander à Grimlock de lui apprendre.

Grimlock.

Il leva les optiques.

\- Je te montre une fois, fit Fracture.

\- Une fois ? Cela ne sera pas suffisant !

\- Je te conseille de bien retenir. Je te montre les commandes et après, tu essaies.

On verra si elle y tenait toujours, pensa Fracture, supprimant un sourire machiavélique. Si elle était comme Unity ou Heart Axe après leur première leçon où ils étaient revenus complètement apeurés…cela devrait être bon.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Bon. Les commandes sont…

* * *

« BON SANG, NIGHT ! TU VAS TROP VITE ! »

C'était la vie qui défilait devant ses optiques. Ils étaient déjà entrés dans l'atmosphère. Autour d'eux, la voix insupportable du vaisseau criait de ralentir tandis que les lumières rouges de la salle de contrôle s'étaient actionnées, avertissant du danger imminent. Chacun des passagers était accroché à un siège. Fracture était certain : cela allait finir en crash !

« NIGHT ! RALENTIS !

\- MAIS T'INQUIETE JE GERE ! hurla Night en retour.

\- NON, TU NE GERES RIEN ! RALENTIS !

\- C'EST TROP COOL !

D'accord ! Il va faire ses prières !

Elle allait les tuer…elle allait les tuer…

Elle allait le tuer.

\- NIGHT ! PREPARE L'ATTERRISSAGE ! LES COMMANDES !

\- LES QUOI ?

Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Fracture planta ses griffes dans le mur, ne cachant plus ses cris d'effroi. C'était fini ! Ils étaient morts !

Parés à l'impact…à l'explosion…dans 3…2…1…

\- Bah alors ?

Ils ouvrirent les optiques, effarés. Ils n'avaient rien ressenti…pas de chute, pas d'écrasement…rien.

Fracture vit la lumière du soleil se refléter sur des cristaux bleus au loin… Ils étaient dans le Allspark ?

Night se releva de son siège, s'étirant.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je gérais.

\- Night…l'atterrissage…

\- On a atterri. J'ai bien calculé mon coup !

Fracture sentit une nausée l'envahir. Il tenta de se redresser mais au final, il tomba au sol. Il évita la stase d'urgence de peu…

Pourtant, il aimerait.

Elle le voulait mort, hein ? Cette gosse allait le tuer…

* * *

« C'est de ce côté… »

L'habitant pointa une direction.

Différente de la précédente donnée par un autre habitant.

Fracture perdit son calme et eut un mouvement d'humeur de ras-le-bol. Ils étaient censés habiter dans la même cité et ils ignoraient où habitaient leurs voisins ?

Windblade le foudroya du regard, l'invitant à ne pas en rajouter.

\- Mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! cria Fracture. Vous sauvez une prime et comme par hasard, elle nous offre les clés de sa résidence ?

\- J'aurais dû la laisser mourir ? rétorqua Night en retour, étant également à bout de patience. La laisser se faire tuer par un monstre ?

Fracture serra les poings à cette remarque.

 _Tu es toujours un monstre._

Il essaya de ne rien montrer.

\- A tous les coups, une résidence qui n'existe pas ! Une vieille baraque moisie, avec vue sur le parking et—

Il s'aperçut que les quatre autres s'étaient arrêtées.

Fracture s'avança à son tour…

Et ses optiques s'agrandirent.

Bouche ouverte, il demeura sans voix.

\- Solus…fit Esmeral.

Elle se tenait devant eux.

Là…isolée de toutes les autres maisons et immeubles…même s'ils étaient situés dans la zone des riches…celle-ci se détachait du reste.

Une résidence…beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Infiniment plus grande que leur vaisseau, quatre étages, biscornue, le bleu habituel de la Cité…ornée d'une toiture dorée illuminée par le soleil.

Ouais…déjà, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres baraques…

Sans tarder, ils se ruèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Night utilisa rapidement l'une des clés offertes et la présenta au détecteur de présence. Tout de suite, sans aucune salutation, la porte s'ouvrit pour leur donner accès.

Ils entrèrent.

Rien que le hall d'entrée…tout était transparent. Un bleu de cristal plus clair mais toujours aussi impressionnant. Fracture avait le sentiment que tout était extrêmement fragile. Et qu'au moindre mouvement, tout se briserait.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était…hallucinant.

Ils traversèrent le hall et se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon. Avec une vue non sur le parking, mais sur le désert d'Omega et ses dunes au loin…

Ecran géant…Grand canapé…Plusieurs Pads entreposés sur la table…

Salle de jeu…avec billard, ping-pong, un mini-ring pour les sports de combat…

Cuisine avec frigo rempli d'energon à rabord…

Et du haute-qualité.

Fracture devait rêver.

Et là…dans le jardin…

\- Une piscine !

\- Et un jacuzzi !

Night et Kat se précipitèrent, déjà prêtes à sauter à l'eau.

Primus…dire que Fracture avait économisé toute sa vie pour passer au moins une nuit dans ce type de résidence.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il y goûterait un jour.

C'était juste géant.

\- Oh, regardez. Une note, remarqua Windblade tandis qu'elle cliquait sur un mail holographique envoyé.

L'hologramme d'une page s'afficha.

 _En espérant que vous passerez un bon séjour et que la maison est à votre convenance._

 _Bathoria._

A leur convenance ?

Carrément !


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ha…c'est vraiment le pied. »

Windblade laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi, les bulles lui massant doucement le châssis. Elle étendit les deux bras pour les poser sur le bord, profitant de l'air frais sur son visage ainsi que de la vue sur les dunes d'Omega qui s'offrait à elle.

Vraiment…les wash-racks étaient déjà super agréables sur Terre mais ceci…ceci, c'était le paradis. Elle avait déjà vu des humains se détendre dans des jacuzzis mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait en utiliser un, à sa taille, dans une résidence friquée, une fois dans sa vie. Elle s'étira et se tourna vers Esmeral. La fembot verte était sa seule compagnie à l'heure actuelle. Elle était assise au bord de la piscine, un cube d'energon, contemplant la même vue que l'aviatrice. Quant aux autres, ils étaient devant la console de jeu grand format. Elles pouvaient entendre les bruits du jeu provenant de l'intérieur, ainsi que les hurlements de Fracture ou de Night dès que l'un ou l'autre perdait.

Ils étaient aussi mauvais joueurs l'un que l'autre, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Tout va bien, Esmeral ? Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?

Esmeral porta son attention vers elle. Les deux fembots ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, outre qu'Esmeral avait été la femme d'un ami de Drift. Windblade pensait que c'était l'occasion de discuter et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas emballée par l'idée.

\- Cela ne me dit rien, dit doucement la fembot verte.

\- Allons, bon. Tu as déjà essayé ? C'est super, je te jure.

Outre les émois de la découverte de cette résidence de rêve, Esmeral n'en profitait pas plus que cela. Windblade se demandait si elle en était déjà blasée. Dans ce cas, cela ne serait pas facile de nouer des liens avec elle.

Pour autant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Non. C'était autre chose. Esmeral finit par marcher dans sa direction pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du jacuzzi, à côté de Windblade.

Elle avait l'air…déçue.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? la questionna Windblade, étonnée.

\- Non…pas vraiment. Enfin…je me dis juste que…j'aurais dû revenir aux Cités de Cristal…bien avant.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage.

\- Quand je suis allée me promener pour réexplorer la Cité…je me dis que…Cela a vraiment changé. Je comprends pourquoi…Outrigger ne voulait pas que je vienne.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je vivais ici. Dans un village situé près des Cités de Cristal, dans le désert d'Omega. Il me disait que j'aurais été déçue de tous ces changements.

Esmeral baissa la tête, l'air amer. Windblade se redressa pour mieux l'écouter.

\- Comment était-ce, avant ?

\- Les Cités de Cristal étaient une société fermée. Il y avait des ségrégations entre les riches et les pauvres et ce n'était pas le paradis tous les jours. Mais…le Cercle de la Lumière protégeait tout le monde. Peu importe son rang, son statut…et il y avait encore des zones où tout le monde pouvait cohabiter ensemble. Je pouvais enseigner mes lectures et même s'il y avait certaines personnes qui ne toléraient pas que je communique la pensée de Solus, on ne m'interdisait pas pour autant l'accès aux Places de Marché.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière croyait fortement à une utopie, à une société idéale…le jour où ces ségrégations disparaîtraient. On pensait qu'il y aurait un renouveau après la guerre. Et…effectivement. Il y a eu un renouveau. Mais pas dans le bon sens pour moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea l'aviatrice.

\- Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de zones entre les riches et les pauvres. Les bots fortunés ont pris le pouvoir…avec leurs entreprises, leurs résidences…ils ont rasé de nombreuses maisons, des bidonvilles après avoir chassé les bots les plus défavorisés…pour installer leurs buildings. Ils ont interdit de nombreuses choses. La pratique des cultes différents de celui de Primus. Les bots qui ne sont pas enfants de telle personne ne sont pas dignes de travailler dans la Haute société.

Windblade demeura pensive. Elle n'avait pas pensé cela. Elle n'était jamais venue aux Cités de Cristal auparavant. Elle ignorait comment la ville était, avant et durant la guerre.

\- La Cité de Cristal a perdu son charme…et ces jeunes à qui je faisais la lecture jadis…je ne les reverrai probablement jamais. Ils rêvaient d'une chance d'être quelqu'un un jour, de trouver du travail, de sortir de la misère…mais ils ont perdu cette chance de vivre ici à la fin de la guerre.

Esmeral poussa un soupir. Windblade comprenait son état d'esprit. Certaines erreurs du passé étaient difficiles à réparer. Parfois, c'était même pire. Heureusement qu'Esmeral habitait à Caminus aujourd'hui. Cela aurait sûrement été difficile pour elle de rester vivre ici.

Mais…

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le Cercle de la Lumière avait été l'autorité des Cités de Cristal, dit l'aviatrice.

\- En effet. Quand Dai Atlas était encore vivant…

\- Mais Outrigger est un membre du Cercle de la Lumière aussi. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de s'opposer à la transformation de la Cité ? Garder l'équilibre pour que chacun ait droit à une chance ?

A ces mots, le regard d'Esmeral s'assombrit.

\- …Il a laissé tomber, répondit la fembot verte. Il ne sort même plus de leur ancienne base. Pour lui, les habitants n'ont qu'à se débrouiller.

\- Mais…vous n'avez pas essayé de le convaincre ?

La fembot verte secoua la tête.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux pour lui…je…j'ai promis à Axe de veiller sur lui. Je préfère le savoir en sécurité, dit-elle doucement.

Apparemment, Outrigger n'avait pas été le seul à laisser tomber.

Pour Windblade, ce n'était pas la bonne décision.

Après, elle n'en savait pas assez pour donner une opinion propre mais…quand bien même certaines choses ne nous concernaient pas, était-ce une raison valable pour ne pas intervenir ?

Surtout s'il avait fait partie du Cercle de la Lumière…

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Windblade lui envoya des légères vagues d'eau pour éclabousser. Esmeral se contenta de sourire légèrement.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, hein ? demanda Windblade.

\- Hm.

Esmeral se tourna vers elle.

\- Donc…ça va mieux, avec Fracture ?

\- Décidément. Oui…on va dire que…les choses se sont apaisées. Enfin. On a vidé nos sacs.

La fembot verte approuva légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Loin de là.

\- Oui…je sais ce que tu penses de lui.

\- Hein ?

Esmeral sursauta légèrement. Windblade haussa les épaules, sans chercher à clarifier davantage. Les optiques de son interlocutrice s'éclairèrent légèrement, avant qu'elle ne se recompose et change de sujet.

\- Donc…tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Oui. Son nom est Chase.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

\- Longue histoire.

Mais Windblade n'était pas contre de la raconter.

* * *

« Maman…Lève-toi.

Il était encore trop tôt. Fracture enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, essayant de retomber en recharge.

Ils s'étaient couchés trop tard cette nuit. A force de jouer encore et encore…aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix. Mais Night devrait être aussi épuisée que lui. Et ce n'était pas une raison pour le déranger.

Eh ben non. Cette gosse avait la pêche.

\- On sort en ville aujourd'hui, poursuivit Night.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

\- Tu viens avec nous.

\- Non.

Il allait recharger toute la journée. Profiter de la piscine, du jacuzzi, des nombreux jeux, autour d'un cube de haute qualité…

Son oreiller lui fut arraché.

\- Night ! cria Fracture en se levant d'un bond.

\- Quoi ? Cela ne t'intéresse pas d'explorer les Cités de Cristal ?

\- On n'est pas en vacances, je te rappelle !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Fracture la fusilla du regard. Night se contenta de laisser l'oreiller tomber au sol.

\- On va faire un peu de shopping.

\- Allez-y toutes seules.

\- Il y a des super gadgets en vente, répondit sa fille d'une voix doucereuse.

Les optiques de Fracture s'éclairèrent.

L'instant d'après, il fut debout. Hors de question de traîner.

* * *

Pendant une seconde, Fracture se serait cru dans une autre dimension. Une autre galaxie. Un autre univers.

Il n'en revenait pas. Dire que Cybertron était réputé pour ses gadgets performants…ici, c'était un autre niveau. Les Cybertroniens pouvaient se rhabiller devant les nombreux articles provenant des Cités de Cristal.

Des jumelles électroniques pouvant voir au loin, dans la nuit, à 100 kilomètres à la ronde…voire plus…

Des lames similaires aux siennes, au modèle triple…voire plus…

Des bombes beaucoup plus dévastatrices et destructrices, de taille microscopiques…

Sérieusement ! Un seul de ces gadgets suffisait à le tenir en haleine.

Tout cela…pour un prix astronomique.

Il avait essayé de marchander avec les différents vendeurs. Il savait leur parler, utiliser les bons mots…Sur Cybertron, cela marchait.

Mais ici, ils n'étaient pas sur Cybertron.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, ce fut un Fracture déçu, aux mains vides, qui regarda tristement les gadgets derrière les vitrines.

\- Oui…C'est très cher ici, malheureusement, dit Esmeral d'un ton désolé.

\- C'est vraiment de la torture, soupira le bot violet, boudeur. Je n'ai plus qu'à rembourser des prêts jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour pouvoir un jour, en acheter un.

\- Oh allons ! Ce n'est pas si grave, sourit Night.

A son tour, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Fracture s'approcha pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait vu.

Un collier. D'or et de la couleur du cristal d'ici.

\- Tu portes des colliers, maintenant ? demanda Fracture.

\- Il est beau, quand même.

\- Oui. Il est beau.

Kat ne semblait pas plus intéressée que cela.

\- Night…tu sais que ce n'est pas du vrai cristal. C'est seulement à cause de la couleur qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais il est trop…

Night adressa un air suppliant à Fracture. Ce dernier leva les optiques.

\- Tu le paies avec l'argent du casino.

Il finit par entrer dans la boutique pour demander le prix. Il manqua de s'étrangler devant la réponse du vendeur. Night devint blanche à son tour.

\- Attendez, c'est une blague ! 4000 Shanix pour un foutu collier ? On marche sur la lune, là !

\- Le prix, c'est le prix, grogna le vendeur méprisant.

Ils n'étaient pas habitants de la Cité de Cristal. Ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir.

\- Oh, allez ! On peut négocier, dit Fracture. 2000 ?

\- Non.

\- 2500 ?

\- Non.

\- 3000 ?

Le vendeur secoua la tête. Primus. C'était vraiment des radins, ici. Encore plus que sur Cybertron.

\- Maman, ce n'est pas grave, soupira Night en le prenant par le bras pour l'attirer dehors.

\- Je vous offre une de mes lames à la place, continua Fracture.

Le vendeur le foudroya du regard. Fracture finit par lui faire un geste grossier avant de suivre sa fille.

\- Désolé, Night, soupira-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, il n'était pas si beau que cela.

Elle était déçue, toutefois. Fracture leva les optiques. S'il avait continué ses chasses, ils n'auraient pas eu ce problème. Il aurait récupéré tous les gadgets qu'il voulait ainsi que ce collier.

Il secoua la tête à cette idée. Non. Mauvaise pensée. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir arrêté…

* * *

\- Bon…Où est situé le centre d'information ? demanda Fracture.

\- Là-bas, dit Esmeral en le pointant. A côté du building de la société High-Tech et Nouvelles technologies.

Un building géant, arrondi, avec la même couleur du bleu cristal…Fracture leva le regard. Impressionnant. Et il devinait que tous les gadgets qu'il avait aperçu en vitrine provenaient de là. Il devait contenir un véritable trésor.

Et le centre à côté…il paraissait minuscule.

Peut-être pouvait-il obtenir une visite de ce lieu…mais Fracture ne commenta rien. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour cela, après tout.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Night et Fracture se rendraient au centre tandis que Kat, Esmeral et Windblade continueraient leur tour. Inutile de les y impliquer davantage. Kat fit promettre à Night de tout lui raconter. Sa fille approuva et les deux s'étreignirent. Fracture leva un sourcil à cette scène.

Quand ils furent éloignés, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

\- Toi et Kat…

\- Hm ?

\- C'est moi ou vous êtes plus proches que d'habitude ?

Night sursauta légèrement à sa question. Fracture put apercevoir ses joues se réchauffer légèrement.

Oh non.

\- C'est…juste ma meilleure amie.

\- Tant mieux.

Plus que meilleure amie, pensa-t-il. Mais il se garda de commentaire. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec elle maintenant.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du centre d'information et marchaient vers le bureau d'accueil. Le responsable leva le regard vers eux.

\- …On aimerait des informations sur…Une dénommée Htab, dit Fracture.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

Fracture prit une inspiration. Cela lui coûtait de lui dire ça…

\- …On recherche sa mère naturelle, expliqua-t-il en désignant Night.

Sa mère naturelle…

Il le prenait comme une insulte. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le responsable hocha la tête. Il cliqua sur un hologramme pour entamer une recherche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la photo d'une fembot apparut devant eux.

\- Est-ce elle ?

\- Oui, le confirma Night.

Le bot fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lisait les données.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il s'agisse d'elle ? demanda le responsable.

\- Oui…j'en suis sûre, fit Night.

\- C'est étrange, parce qu'aucun enfant n'a jamais été enregistré comme le sien.

\- C'est parce que…elle est partie, le justifia Fracture.

Il s'était retenu de dire « elle l'a abandonnée » mais cela ne concernait pas cet inconnu. Le responsable continua de poursuivre sa lecture.

\- Où pouvons-nous la trouver ? renchérit sa fille.

\- Je pense que vous vous êtes trompés, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Night.

La réponse mit fin aux doutes.

\- Parce que cette personne, Htab, est morte durant l'Âge d'Or de Cybertron. Bien avant la guerre.

Cela les laissa sans voix.

Fracture se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil à Night. Cette dernière semblait catastrophée. Déçue.

Si elle était morte bien avant la guerre…elle ne pouvait pas avoir donné naissance à Night. Elle avait à peine quelques jours quand il l'avait retrouvé après la guerre.

Elle était morte…ils avaient fait fausse route ?

\- N'y a-t-il pas une autre Htab habitant dans les environs ? Aux Cités de Cristal ? l'interrogea Fracture.

Le responsable secoua la tête.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Je ne comprends pas… »

Après avoir parlementé avec le responsable, ils sortirent du centre d'information, aussi perdus et confus qu'avant, voire plus. De nouvelles questions jaillirent dans la tête. Fracture ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que devait ressentir Night. S'apercevant que sa fille avait le regard baissé, l'air dévasté par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, avec la dure hypothèse en tête qu'ils avaient pu faire fausse route dès le départ et que tout ce voyage avait été inutile, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la rassurer.

« …Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Night, dit Fracture. On a suivi une piste idiote…et ce n'était pas la bonne.

\- Mais…il n'y avait qu'une seule Htab trouvée dans le moteur de recherche de la Grande Librairie de Cybertron. Kat dit que c'est le moteur de recherche le plus fiable et le plus puissant, expliqua-t-elle en bégayant.

Fracture poussa un soupir d'énervement.

Il ne remettait pas en doute la parole de sa fille mais il avait vraiment envie de frapper le premier objet qu'il trouvait. Il se retenait, prenait sur lui mais…Lui aussi, cela l'agaçait…cela le rendait même fou. Le fait qu'ils se soient rendus aux Cités de Cristal pour, au final, ne rien trouver…A se demander où se rendre, maintenant.

Quel avait été le foutu but de l'expéditeur de ces messages de les conduire ici ? Night s'était peut-être trompée, mais s'il n'y avait aucun habitant du nom de Htab qui pourrait correspondre à leurs critères…

Pas de Htab qui résidait aux Cités de Cristal. Ils avaient demandé le nom du soi-disant père naturel, Airo…mais même résultat. Aucun Airo n'habitait ici.

A l'heure actuelle, ils ne possédaient rien d'autre.

La seule question qui lui venait en tête était celle-ci : pourquoi ?

\- Si la personne ne s'appelle pas Htab…alors dans ce cas…

\- L'expéditeur de ce message, Steeljaw ou quelqu'un d'autre, a pu piocher des noms au hasard. Si ça se trouve, ce sont juste des pseudonymes, grogna Fracture.

Des faux noms.

Night s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Cette hypothèse semblait l'accabler davantage et l'espoir qui avait dans les optiques de sa fille se fissura. Fracture sentit ses poings se serrer.

Il n'aimait pas faire de peine à sa fille…mais il se devait d'être honnête.

\- Mais…ça…ça ne se peut pas ! s'écria Night. Ils ne peuvent pas être faux ! Pourquoi le seraient-ils ?

Elle s'y raccrochait encore…elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle s'était sûrement trompée. Et cela agaça Fracture davantage.

\- Pourtant, tout semble l'indiquer ! rétorqua sèchement Fracture. Pas d'Htab qui habite aux Cités de Cristal ou sur Cybertron. Une seule existe avec ce nom et elle ne correspond pas. Réfléchis un peu, Night ! L'expéditeur t'a menti ! Tout ça, c'était des mensonges ! On aura fait le trajet pour rien !

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Il l'ignorait. Ils n'avaient pas reçu d'autres nouvelles de la part des Autobots. Encore moins sur Steeljaw ou sur Chris Marshall. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'être évaporés dans la nature !

Les lèvres de Night tremblaient.

\- Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais, lui rappela-t-elle, le ton bas.

\- Je te l'ai promis ! Mais où chercher d'autre ? Tes parents naturels peuvent être situés n'importe où dans cet univers. Alors, où aller ? Je t'écoute !

Cela la braqua mais Fracture ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il accéléra davantage sa marche, passant devant le grand building de High Tech et Nouvelles Technologies, où les autres membres du groupe les attendaient.

Tout de suite, Kat se précipita à leur rencontre tandis que Windblade et Esmeral demeuraient en retrait.

\- Alors ? fit la cyclope.

Fracture ne laissa pas à Night le temps d'expliquer et révéla leur découverte, ne cachant pas son irritation par rapport à la situation. La réaction des autres fut immédiate.

\- Mais dans ce cas…s'il ne s'agit pas de cette Htab, alors…commença Windblade. De qui s'agit-il ?

\- On l'ignore ! cracha Fracture. Mais c'était notre seule piste ! Si elle s'avère fausse, où chercher ? Faut dire qu'on s'est seulement fondés sur des foutus noms et pas sur des faits !

\- Mais on n'avait rien d'autre ! s'exclama Night, enragée. On n'avait pas d'autre piste !

\- Il y avait d'autres façons ! rétorqua Fracture, montant le ton. Chercher si un bébé du nom de Night a été répertorié dans un hôpital, par exemple ! On aurait peut-être pu remonter à la source !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? J'ai été abandonnée dans une poubelle ! cria Night. Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas née dans un hôpital ! Et tu ignores mon nom ? Tu ne sais pas combien de robots portant le nom de Night existent sur Cybertron ?

\- TU NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA, NIGHT !

Fracture la fusilla du regard, mais il sentit la main de Windblade sur son épaule. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, l'avertissant de ne pas continuer. Fracture fit un geste d'humeur et manqua de donner un coup de pied dans une poubelle située à côté. Les bras de Night tremblaient également. Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, même si Kat essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Mais Fracture n'y accorda pas d'attention. Encore une fois, Night avait agi sans réfléchir.

\- La seule piste qu'on a, c'est Cybertron…déclara prudemment Kat. Donc…ses parents y habitent forcément.

\- S'ils y vivent toujours…soupira Windblade.

Oui. Ils avaient pu décamper après l'abandon de leur fille.

Fracture inspira longuement. Le seul point positif avait été la résidence. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela l'apaisait, tandis qu'ils étaient en quête de réponse.

L'expéditeur les avait bien menés en bateau. Et Night était tombée bêtement dans le piège. Il croisa le regard d'Esmeral. Cette dernière fit un pas vers eux, et proposa une idée pour calmer les tensions.

\- Et si on allait rendre visite à Outrigger ?

Elle leur adressa un sourire.

\- Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de vous tous. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Windblade.

Rencontrer Outrigger…

Ouais. Cela ne résolvait pas leurs problèmes…Esmeral lui murmura doucement dans l'audio.

\- …Cela vous fera penser à autre chose. L'esprit calmé, vous réfléchirez mieux à la situation.

\- Si tu le dis…

Elle n'avait pas tort…

Mais bon. Autant essayer, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroits où se rendre. Il ignora Night et passa devant elle, sans la regarder. Tant mieux. Sa fille ne semblait pas mieux encline à faire la conversation.

* * *

« C'est ici… »

Après avoir traversé de nombreux chemins et passages souterrains, ils se retrouvèrent sous la terre, longeant un couloir étroit, éclairé faiblement par plusieurs petites lanternes jaunes pour les empêcher de perdre leur chemin. Fracture se recroquevilla légèrement. L'endroit n'était pas sinistre mais il se sentait légèrement oppressé. Peut-être en raison de l'enfermement, du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour leur permettre de sortir plus facilement en cas de danger. Cet endroit, à moins de bien retenir tous les passages, tous les virages, directions et escaliers, constituait un véritable labyrinthe. Il ne doutait pas qu'une telle base avait été construite pour protéger l'autorité de la Cité en cas d'attaque. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Esmeral leur énonça que le passage pour rejoindre la base avait été toujours gardé secret quand les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière avaient été encore présents. Mais à la fin de la guerre, Outrigger avait cessé de cacher le chemin et avait seulement donné l'accès libre à Esmeral. En observant cette dernière, Fracture ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la relation entre ces deux-là, pour que le seul membre restant l'autorise à pénétrer ici aussi librement. Esmeral et Outrigger étaient proches. Mais quelle en était la mesure ?

Le silence tomba. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite porte peinte blanche et dorée. Selon Esmeral, il s'agissait des couleurs phares du Cercle de la Lumière, établissant leur neutralité. Pas de bleu ou de rouge. Quand il examina de plus près, il remarqua que la peinture était un peu écaillée. A se demander si Outrigger avait l'intention de faire des travaux d'aménagement.

Esmeral leur adressa un regard en biais avant de lever le bras pour frapper à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que la fembot verte ne recule d'un pas.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les autorisant à entrer. Esmeral fut la première à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le reste du groupe s'entreregarda, avant de la suivre à leur tour.

Il s'agissait d'une petite salle, quasiment plongée dans le noir. La seule lueur provenait d'une lanterne jaune similaire à celles du couloir, posée sur une table.

A priori, il s'agissait d'un bureau. Quelques Pads, ainsi que quelques parchemins holographiques étaient entassés à côté de la lanterne. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une personne écrivait des signes cybertroniens sur un tableau. Malgré leur présence, il ne se retourna pas vers eux, continuant d'inscrire des caractères. Fracture remarqua qu'il portait une cape d'une couleur oscillante entre le marron et le doré, dont une capuche qui lui recouvrait le casque.

« …Outrigger » l'appela doucement Esmeral.

Le dénommé Outrigger s'arrêta d'écrire. Alors qu'ils passaient près de la table, quelque chose bondit dessus, faisant sursauter Kat et Fracture. Tout de suite, Fracture se mit en position défensive, juste avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau. L'oiseau coassa en leur direction, les ailes levées, comme s'il se tenait en alerte.

Un caméra-bot…ce genre de mode existait encore aux Cités de Cristal ? Ils étaient devenus introuvables sur Cybertron. Quoiqu'Esmeral expliquait que le Cercle de la Lumière conservait l'ancienne Culture Cybertronienne.

\- …Que viens-tu faire ici, Esmeral ? l'interrogea Outrigger. Qui est avec toi ?

Esmeral s'arrêta, tandis que son interlocuteur se retournait pour leur faire face.

Il gardait sa capuche sur la tête, cachant son visage. Esmeral était à peine plus grande que lui et sa voix semblait indiquer qu'il était plutôt jeune.

\- J'étais de passage aux Cités de Cristal, expliqua-t-elle. Je voulais en profiter pour te voir.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Le ton d'Outrigger ne montrait aucune émotion.

\- …Voir comment tu allais, si tout se passait bien, dit Esmeral. Et…te présenter mes amis.

\- Tes amis ?

Fracture crut voir des optiques jaunes sous la capuche.

Le bot les considéra, en silence. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça.

\- Outrigger…tu ne devrais pas rester seul, lui répondit doucement Esmeral.

\- Ils veulent visiter l'ancienne base du Cercle de la Lumière ? Montre-leur. Tu connais les lieux aussi bien que moi. Moi, j'ai du travail.

Il se retourna pour écrire à nouveau. Esmeral fit un pas vers lui.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Outrigger. Cela fait des années que tu ne sors plus…que tu restes enfermé…j'ai peur que tu ne prennes pas soin de toi.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, rétorqua le bot d'un ton froid. Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je t'avais proposé de venir à Caminus…au moins jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrange…

\- Quel en est l'intérêt ?

L'atmosphère était étrange…Fracture repensa à sa première rencontre avec Axe, au Mont Fuji, des années auparavant. Il repensa au gadget qui montrait les différentes réalités souhaitées par l'utilisateur. A Wing, qu'il avait vu apparaître dans la réalité de Drift…

Les deux avaient été accueillants. Chaleureux. Ouverts d'esprit. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Outrigger.

Esmeral marcha en direction de la table, ouvrant les tiroirs. Elle fouillait, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Outrigger, répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu as tes tâches à Caminus. J'ai les miennes ici.

\- Ce n'est pas ça dont je veux parler !

Elle continua de fouiller. Outrigger n'adressa pas un regard aux autres. C'était comme s'ils étaient spectateurs et que seuls Outrigger et Esmeral existaient dans cette pièce. Windblade finit par s'avancer pour explorer la pièce. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle s'arrêta dans un coin, face au mur.

\- Quoi ?

Fracture la rejoignit pour observer. Il demeura sans voix en l'apercevant.

Une photo. Une photo d'un groupe. Dans une sorte de Dojo, devant un tatami doré.

Le Cercle de la Lumière, de toute évidence. En parcourant son regard sur les différents membres il reconnut aisément Axe et Wing…

Mais le choc fut d'y trouver Drift. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient également présents, assis à leurs pieds.

A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore de moustache et ses optiques étaient encore rouges. Son apparence était celle qu'il avait rencontré la première fois, en prison.

Quand il était encore Decepticon…

Fracture essaya de deviner quel membre était Outrigger. Il le dénicha. Un bot de taille plutôt petite. Sa couleur dominante était le marron avec des optiques jaunes. Sur la photo, il était assis à côté des Minicons. Windblade se retourna vers le propriétaire des lieux.

\- …Nous connaissons Jetstorm et Slipstream, déclara-t-elle.

Outrigger s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire.

\- Ils vivent sur Terre avec nous, ajouta Windblade. Ils sont devenus Autobots.

\- Oui…Je sais, répondit son interlocuteur, la voix éteinte.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions. Pourtant, cette information ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il ne souhaitait pas en savoir davantage sur eux ?

Esmeral finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle marcha rapidement vers Outrigger et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle brandit quelque chose sous ses optiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Tu avais promis d'arrêter.

Des petites capsules, d'un bleu plus sombre que celui de l'energon. Fracture essaya de chercher dans sa tête où il en avait déjà vu.

Outrigger ne commenta rien. Pour Esmeral, c'était quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Réponds-moi, s'il te plait !

\- Cela ne te concerne plus. Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et se mit à marcher loin du tableau, en direction de la table. Fracture jeta un coup d'œil à Esmeral. Elle semblait désespérée.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches…Fracture ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

Windblade se racla la gorge. Elle essaya d'apaiser les choses. Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Outrigger.

\- …Vous étiez proche de Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

\- Très.

Sa réponse avait été immédiate. Mais son ton n'avait pas changé. Windblade déglutit.

\- Vous connaissiez aussi leur Maître, Drift ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous…savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Fracture se raidit légèrement. Ses optiques croisèrent celles de Night.

Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention.

\- …Oui. Je sais qu'il est mort aussi.

Outrigger prit un parchemin, avant de cliquer dessus pour le faire disparaître.

\- Ses élèves sont devenus parents, l'informa Windblade, essayant de sourire. Ils sont en couple et ont des enfants.

Le bot ne réagit pas.

\- Jetstorm a des triplés. Heart Axe, Skydream, Unity. Et Slipstream a deux jumelles. Elles s'appellent-

\- Je me moque bien de ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui, lui rétorqua sèchement Outrigger.

Cela stoppa Windblade net.

\- ...Je me moque de ce que sont devenus les élèves de Drift, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

A l'instant où il prononça le nom de Drift avec dédain, Fracture tiqua. Tout de suite, il fit un pas vers lui.

\- Cela signifie quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, le ton curieux mais bas.

\- Vous m'avez entendu.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Drift, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient tes camarades, non ? Cela ne t'intéresse pas, leurs sorts ?

Outrigger se retourna.

Il se tenait droit, laissant Fracture s'approcher de lui.

\- Après ce qui s'est produit, je me moque bien de tout ça. Ils étaient mes camarades. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne le sont plus.

\- Et c'est une raison pour te comporter comme ça ? rétorqua Fracture.

\- Fracture, s'il te plait…l'appela Esmeral.

Elle l'invitait à ne pas poursuivre. Le bot secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont quitté le Cercle de la Lumière. Donc, cela m'importe plus.

\- Pourtant, sur cette photo…vous sembliez proches. Comme amis pour la vie.

Il pointa la photo de groupe en question, pour appuyer ses dires. Outrigger suivit son regard. Il finit par soupirer.

\- …Tant mieux que Jetstorm et Slipstream s'en soient sortis. Quant à Drift…il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Brusquement, le silence retomba.

Fracture fixa Outrigger. Il crut mal entendre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

Il n'osait pas dire ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendu…

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Drift mérite sa mort ?

Bientôt, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit Windblade derrière son dos, comme prête à intervenir si cela dégénérait.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Outrigger.

Il n'en avait même pas honte. Fracture monta le ton.

\- Est-ce qu'Esmeral t'a dit comment il était mort ? Hein ? Elle t'a dit ?

Le jeune bot ne répondit pas. Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- C'était en tuant Lockdown ! Lockdown ! Ce nom te dit quelque chose, hein ? Ce n'est pas celui qui a éliminé Wing ?

\- Fracture…Calme-toi.

\- Non ! Je ne me calme pas ! Drift a tué Lockdown pour nous sauver ! Sinon, il détruisait plusieurs grandes villes sur Terre ! Sinon, il tuait Slipstream ! Il y a laissé la vie ! Il nous a sauvé ! Il a pris la tête de celui qui a tué ton camarade Wing ! Et tu oses me dire qu'il méritait son sort ?

\- Drift nous laissé tomber ! cria Outrigger en retour.

Les poings du jeune bot se serrèrent.

\- Drift a abandonné le Cercle de la Lumière ! Il a abandonné Wing ! Il a abandonné Axe ! Il m'a abandonné ! S'il avait été encore là, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie !

Fracture ne se contrôla plus et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant d'une main ferme.

\- Fracture ! Lâche-le ! hurla Windblade.

\- TU CROIS QU'IL A QUITTE LE CERCLE DE LA LUMIERE PAR CHOIX ? N'ETAIT-CE PAS WING QU'IL AIMAIT ? TU CROIS QU'IL NE SERAIT PAS RESTE AVEC LUI ?

Oui…

Wing avait été l'amour de Drift…

La seule personne qu'il avait aimé…

\- NON ! S'IL VOUS A LAISSES, C'ETAIT PARCE QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX ! NE JUGE PAS CE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS !

\- TU N'ES QU'UN DECEPTICON ! cracha Outrigger. TOUT COMME DRIFT L'ETAIT ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS FAITES, C'EST APPORTER LE MALHEUR AUTOUR DE VOUS !

\- OUTRIGGER ! NE PARLE PAS A FRACTURE COMME CA ! cria Esmeral en se ruant sur eux.

Fracture resserra son emprise.

Ces capsules…Il s'en rappelait, maintenant.

\- CE SONT CES SUPPRESSEURS D'HUMEUR QUI TE RENDENT DEBILE OU QUOI ? OH OUI ! C'EST TRES FACILE DE S'EN PRENDRE A UNE PERSONNE MORTE POUR TOUT LUI COLLER SUR LE DOS ! TU IGNORES LA MOITIE DE CE QUE DRIFT A FAIT POUR TOI ! POUR NOUS ! POUR LE CERCLE DE LA LUMIERE ! ET TU L'INSULTES ? AU LIEU DE L'ACCUSER, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE T'EN PRENDRE AUX BONNES PERSONNES ! A LOCKDOWN ! A SHADOW RAKER !

Puis, la voix de Windblade l'interpella.

\- Fracture. Tu fais peur à ta fille.

Fracture s'arrêta de crier.

Il avait oublié la présence de Night.

Devant lui, elle le toisait, choquée par son attitude. Par la violence de ses propos.

Fracture grogna, desserrant son emprise.

Finalement, il relâcha Outrigger et le poussa violemment loin de lui, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

\- Fracture…

\- Je trouverai la sortie moi-même !

Avant de quitter la salle, il jeta à Outrigger :

\- T'as de la chance que Jetstorm et Slipstream ne soient pas présents. Wing et Axe auraient sûrement honte de toi.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Je suis désolée, Fracture… »

La nuit venait de tomber. Depuis que le bot violet était retourné à la résidence, après un long périple dans le labyrinthe pour quitter l'ancienne base du Cercle de la Lumière et remonter à la surface des Cités de Cristal, il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois sa chambre. Il y était resté enfermé pour tenter de se calmer, d'apaiser sa rage suite à sa rencontre avec Outrigger. Malheureusement, lorsque les autres revinrent à la résidence, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmeral, il manqua même de lui crier de le laisser tranquille.

Toutefois, il se retint lorsqu'il vit l'expression de la fembot verte. Cette dernière avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle était affligée, complètement dépassée par la situation et Fracture comprenait qu'elle essayait de chercher les mots pour l'aborder. Fracture se renfrogna mais la laissa venir à lui.

« Je…ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, déclara-t-elle après un silence.

C'était elle qui leur avait proposé de le voir. Pour leur changer les idées, pour oublier qu'ils étaient revenus à la case départ, après la fausse découverte sur la « mère » naturelle de Night.

Cela s'était mal terminé. Fracture se contenta de soupirer. Elle avait eu des bonnes intentions.

\- Le souci n'est pas toi, grogna Fracture. Mais Outrigger.

\- Fracture…

\- Comment peut-il ? cracha le bot violet, la rage remontant à la surface.

Accuser Drift pour son malheur…

L'accuser pour la perte de ses camarades…

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Drift ne les aurait jamais abandonnés sans une bonne raison, continua Fracture, un ton plus calme. Il répétait qu'il les aimait…qu'il aimait Wing…

\- Je sais, approuva Esmeral, d'une voix faible.

Il repensa à cette photo.

Avait-il déjà vu Drift avec une expression aussi sereine ? Aussi heureuse ?

\- …Avant les Autobots, il s'agissait de sa famille.

Aurait-il pu lui arracher une telle expression ?

Fracture serra les poings. Bien sur que non. Pas lui. Ils avaient été ennemis…pendant des siècles. Pendant des millénaires.

Esmeral finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ses optiques fixaient le sol. Elle avait honte.

\- …Mais Axe lui en a voulu aussi…pendant un temps. Cela a duré des millénaires…jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cela avait été idiot, de chercher un coupable.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Fracture détourna le regard.

Cela le ramenait à une situation déplaisante, désagréable…et ce n'était pas seulement par rapport à Outrigger. Esmeral continua de parler.

\- Outrigger…était tellement différent auparavant. Il avait toujours essayé de se prouver aux autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Il était adorable, comme gamin. Plein de vie. Ce qui manquait aux autres membres, qui étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Aujourd'hui, il se retrouve avec une tâche qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir. J'ai préféré qu'il…se concentre sur sa guérison, sur lui-même avant de se concentrer sur son travail, sur ses nouveaux devoirs. Mais…ça fait des années que cela dure…et j'ai peur que les habitants des Cités de Cristal aient oublié l'existence du Cercle de la Lumière.

Fracture demeura pensif à ces déclarations.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort de réagir comme ça. Dans un tel état d'esprit, c'était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il y était passé par là, après tout.

\- De toute façon, répondit-il, il ne pourra pas exercer ce travail. C'est une tâche qui ne peut pas être accomplie seul.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Et…pour moi, c'était aussi une excuse pour garder Outrigger en vie. Je sais que c'est idiot mais… J'avais peur…qu'il suive le destin des autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Mais dans ce cas…qui va protéger les Cités de Cristal ?

Cette fois-ci, il lui fit face. Il pensait que sa question était légitime. Après tout, cela avait été la tâche du Cercle de la Lumière.

Une tâche pour laquelle Drift s'était battu.

Outrigger ne leur rendait pas honneur, en jetant les armes. Et même si les puissants régnaient sur la ville, même si la guerre était finie, ce n'était pas eux qui protégeraient la ville contre les éventuels envahisseurs.

Esmeral n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Il faudra y penser un jour ou l'autre, continua Fracture. Même si tu veux protéger Outrigger, tout cet enseignement, tout cet entraînement ne lui aura servi à rien, si ce n'est pas pour les mettre à profit.

\- Je sais…

Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Mais comment puis-je faire… ? Il m'a promis d'arrêter les suppresseurs d'humeur. Et il continue.

\- Cela bloque les sentiments de deuil, mais cela n'arrange rien, rétorqua Fracture.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis…mais il pense que sans eux, il ne pourra rien surmonter.

Elle le considéra à nouveau. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Fracture la laissa la lui poser.

\- …tu n'as jamais pensé à en prendre ?

Fracture mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Une fois. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je devais veiller sur Jetstorm et Slipstream.

A nouveau ce sentiment désagréable. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

Cela ne servait à rien d'être hypocrite.

Il avait toujours assumé ses sentiments…même si certains avaient été plus longs à admettre.

\- …Je critique Outrigger parce qu'il cherche un coupable pour la mort de ses compagnons, déclara-t-il. Mais au final, je ne suis pas mieux non plus.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, doucement.

\- Je n'aime pas Jetstorm et Slipstream. Je ne les déteste pas…mais je me dis parfois que Divebomb et Airazor devraient être à leur place. Qu'ils devraient être vivants.

 _Fracture est un boss fantastique._

Cette phrase le hanterait toujours…des compliments qu'il ne méritait pas…

\- …Drift a tout fait pour eux. Il les a traités comme des individus. Il les a entrainés, il les a protégés…même si ça devait lui coûter la vie. En tant que Déployeur, je n'aurais pas fait un quart de ce que lui a fait.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, protesta Esmeral.

Cette phrase l'énerva.

\- Tu ne l'es pas assez ! Tu ne sais pas comment j'étais avant ! Même Night ne le sait pas ! Tu n'aurais pas eu envie de me rencontrer.

\- Ce qui compte n'est pas le passé, répondit Esmeral en se rapprochant de lui. C'est qui tu es, aujourd'hui. C'est le Fracture d'aujourd'hui qui m'intéresse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, n'ajoutant rien.

Fracture garda le silence. Elle était vraiment trop clémente envers lui.

\- …Et toi ? la questionna-t-il. Tu n'en as jamais pris ?

\- …Une fois. Après la mort de mon mari.

A cette déclaration, Fracture lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour la réconforter. Esmeral finit par se laisser aller contre lui. Fracture ne la rejetta pas. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Et contrairement à ce qu'Outrigger pensait, l'expérience leur avait appris à ne pas les retenir.

Outrigger était mauvais envers Drift…tout comme lui était mauvais envers Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Et encore…Outrigger avait été une victime. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

* * *

« …Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Night releva le regard. Elle était allongée dans le jacuzzi, profitant du clair de lune pour l'utiliser avant de recharger. Lorsque Kat s'approcha d'elle, Night réprima un sourire bienheureux.

Un jacuzzi, une belle vue sur les dunes d'Omega au clair de lune…et Kat qui lui tenait compagnie.

Que demander de plus ?

\- Viens, ma belle, l'invita Night.

\- Merci.

Kat s'allongea à son tour, positionnant ses jambes entre celles de Night pour trouver un peu de place. Au vu de sa gestuelle, Kat avait également besoin de se détendre et de penser à autre chose. Tout comme Night, après les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la fembot orange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous ai conduits ici…pour rien. Parce que je croyais…tenir une piste.

Kat la considéra longuement, en silence.

\- …C'est moi qui t'ai suivie.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas insisté. Je ne t'aurais pas mise en danger.

\- Mais tu cherchais des réponses. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

Elle doutait que d'autres personnes adoptées auraient agi comme tel.

Les triplés avaient été adoptés, aussi. Ils se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient. Des parents qui l'aimaient.

Tout comme elle aurait dû se contenter de ce qu'elle avait…sa famille. Sa mère.

Mais non…il a fallu qu'elle soit trop curieuse.

Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour rien.

Elle s'y était peut-être mal prise…mais si cette personne habitant aux Cités de Cristal n'était pas sa mère naturelle, elle ne la retrouverait sûrement pas.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres Htab.

\- Tu ne retiens que les choses négatives, dit Kat.

\- Et quelle chose positive y a-t-il eu ?

\- Hé bien…tu as pu visiter Cybertron, on a pu goûter à la vie de ma frangine au casino, on a pu essayer un bar de Caminus…

Ces remarques l'amusèrent légèrement, même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas cela.

\- Bah…avec du recul, dit Kat, je me dis que cela fera de bons souvenirs. Et…regarde où on est actuellement.

Elle étendit les bras. Night ricana. C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient goûter à un jacuzzi aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Et puis…tu as pu briser la glace avec Fracture…concernant tes envies de découverte, expliqua la cyclope.

\- Il y avait d'autres moyens de le faire.

\- Il ne t'aurait jamais emmenée aux Cités de Cristal, dans d'autres circonstances.

Night demeura silencieuse à cette remarque.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas fait de conneries. Je t'en veux toujours autant, ajouta Kat, reprenant un ton sévère. Pour nous avoir mises en danger. Mais voilà…arrête de te morfondre.

\- Décidément…

Night se contenta de l'éclabousser. Kat croisa les bras, dépitée. Cela arracha un léger sourire à Night et elle s'appuya à nouveau contre le jacuzzi, profitant des bulles qui lui massaient le dos.

C'était vraiment un bonheur…

Et Kat avait raison en soi. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui…il fallait profiter de l'instant présent.

Elle pensa à quelque chose.

A Outrigger…à sa confrontation avec sa mère…

Elles avaient appris qu'il avait perdu tous ses camarades…Esmeral était la seule qui lui restait…

\- …Je me demande si Outrigger a également connu ses vrais parents, se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Kat plongea la tête dans l'eau.

\- Il semble qu'il a été adopté par le Cercle de la Lumière.

Night sentit un pincement au spark à cette pensée. Il avait perdu ses parents naturels…ainsi que ses parents adoptifs ?

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir…au point de prendre des suppresseurs d'humeur pour oublier cette douleur.

Si quelque chose de similaire lui arrivait…elle agirait probablement de la sorte.

C'était injuste, de subir tout cela…d'être livré à soi-même. Même si Esmeral était présente, cela pouvait ne pas être suffisant.

Elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Brusquement, elle releva la tête en direction de son amie.

\- …Je vous ai amenés ici pour une mauvaise raison…

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

\- …Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai appris…durant ce voyage que je n'étais pas assez forte pour affronter les dangers. Que je n'avais pas encore suffisamment de connaissance par rapport aux combats.

Elle ne savait pas si cela marcherait…

Si Outrigger accepterait…

Mais peut-être…qu'en se concentrant sur autre chose…il pourrait surmonter sa peine. Il pourrait accepter…et avancer.

Et en même temps…

\- …Ici…je pourrais apprendre à te protéger, dit Night en fixant son amie.

\- …Me protéger ?

\- C'est ce que je souhaite.

Elle lui attrapa doucement la main.

C'était peut-être risqué…

Mais cela pouvait se tenter.

* * *

Le soir, Night ne rejoignit pas sa chambre.

Non. Elle rejoignit la chambre de sa mère.

Sans un bruit, elle s'allongea à côté de lui tandis qu'il rechargeait. Comme quand elle était plus jeune.

Elle ferma les optiques.

Elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement le casque.

Elle souriait, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Durant tout le trajet menant jusqu'à la base, Night avait préparé minutieusement ses mots. Ses requêtes, ses demandes, ses arguments pour qu'il accepte…Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui retirer. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui, l'assurance qu'elle avait conservée disparut en un flash. Le ton sec d'Outrigger la rendit muette, au point qu'elle oublia presque la raison de sa venue ici. Sans sa mère. Seules Kat et Esmeral l'avaient accompagnée. Son amie avait estimé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée et qu'Outrigger n'accepterait jamais. Elle se demandait même comment Night pourrait suivre son idée alors qu'elle séchait les entrainements de Jetstorm sur Terre. Night avait fait la moue à cette remarque et lui avait accordé le point. Mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

Car cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle. Quant à Esmeral, la fembot verte lui avait ouvert le chemin pour éviter qu'elles se perdent dans les labyrinthes, comme sa mère l'avait fait la veille. Esmeral ne lui avait pas fait part de ses commentaires, même si elle paraissait peu convaincue par son plan.

Outrigger était toujours vêtu de sa tunique et de sa capuche, qui lui cachait les optiques. Il était toujours posté devant le tableau, sur lequel il écrivait des signes incompréhensibles. Night jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kat. Par sa gestuelle, cette dernière semblait lui indiquer « tu te débrouilles ».

\- Je…je pensais que…comme on est de passage aux Cités de Cristal, on pouvait en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance, commença-t-elle en se frottant le casque, légèrement gênée par la situation.

C'était très mal présenté. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Outrigger soupira en guise de réponse. Il continua d'écrire, sans se retourner.

Night se mordit la lèvre. Si elle poursuivait cette voie-là, elle risquait de se faire mettre à la porte. Outrigger ne semblait pas très amical. Voire pas du tout. Un silence s'ensuivit, seulement couvert par les bruits de craie.

Finalement, elle choisit d'aller droit au but. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla. Le regard baissé, fixant le sol, elle reprit la parole.

\- …Je suis venue vous voir…parce que j'avais une faveur à vous demander.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il ? répondit Outrigger, sans la regarder.

\- …Enseignez-moi les arts martiaux. S'il vous plait !

Les bruits de craie s'arrêtèrent. Pour autant, Outrigger continuait de faire face à son tableau.

Il prit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accueillir ta demande ? l'interrogea-t-il, simplement.

Ses arguments…

Ce qu'elle avait préparé…tout cela avait disparu de son processeur. Scrap !

\- Je…je pense que vous êtes le meilleur professeur des environs.

Autant improviser.

\- Tu es de passage aux Cités de Cristal, lui rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne resteras pas ici éternellement. Vous n'aviez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Manifestement, Esmeral lui avait déjà tout dit.

Night déglutit légèrement. Elle garda la même position.

\- …Même si je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, je me dis que je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Le Cercle de la Lumière comportait les guerriers les plus puissants. Vous aviez subi tout un entrainement.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière n'existe plus.

Enfin, il lui fit face. Sous sa capuche, ses optiques le toisaient, d'un air sévère.

Night tressaillit légèrement, mais ne releva rien.

\- L'entrainement était destiné aux membres. Pour qu'ils protègent la Cité de Cristal. Tu crois que je vais enseigner les arts martiaux au premier venu ? poursuivit-il. A quelqu'un de passage ? J'ai du travail. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rendre service à des inconnus.

Sa voix était cassante, sans appel. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Esmeral l'interpella doucement.

\- Outrigger. Tu peux peut-être écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- Elle n'a rien à me dire. Je ne lui dois rien.

\- Je ne suis pas une inconnue ! intervint Night. Je connais vos anciens amis. Jetstorm et Slisptream.

Elle le vit grimacer légèrement.

\- Et c'est une raison suffisante ?

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream n'aimeraient pas vous voir comme ça, poursuivit Night. Je…je peux leur donner des nouvelles de votre part. Peut-être leur demander de nous rejoindre ici.

Elle se rappelait de cette photo…d'eux trois, de Drift, des autres membres…

Il avait été proche d'eux. Elle était proche d'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir. En souvenir de leur amitié.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Outrigger.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous noyer dans la solitude ! Ce n'est pas une vie, que vous avez !

\- Parce que t'entrainer arrangera les choses ? Cela ne te concerne pas.

Outrigger posa sa craie sur son bureau, avant de saisir un Pad.

Il était têtu. Tant mieux. Elle l'était aussi.

\- Peut-être que si vous m'entrainez, déclara-t-elle, cela changera votre point de vue.

\- Tu es bien arrogante. A mon avis, Fracture t'a mal éduquée.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas présent…

\- Et vous, vous crachez sur vos propres capacités !

Elle se releva et fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous ne vous entrainez plus ?

\- Dehors, cracha Outrigger.

\- Vous avez honte de la réponse ? Votre formation est peut-être accomplie, mais en vous oubliant, vous risquez de perdre vos acquis. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jetstorm et Slipstream continuent de s'entrainer. Drift était leur Maître. Tout comme les autres membres l'étaient pour vous.

Même s'il était de dos, elle vit Outrigger se tendre. Elle remarqua Kat lui faire signe de ne pas continuer.

Mais elle était décidée. Elle avait commencé. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne dis pas que je serais une élève modèle, ajouta Night. Mais je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Qui es-tu, pour me juger ? grinça Outrigger. Pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

Elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

Mais sa répartie fut beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

\- …Je suis seulement quelqu'un qui a fait les mauvais choix comme vous. Quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents, comme vous.

Outrigger se raidit. Night poursuivit.

\- Oui. Et contrairement à vous, j'ai eu Fracture qui m'a adopté. J'ai la chance de vivre avec une famille de spark. Tout comme le Cercle de la Lumière a été une famille pour vous. Sauf que vous, vous avez perdu cette famille, en plus de vos parents d'origine. Je n'ose pas imaginer la peine que vous endurez actuellement. Et je pense que je n'en mêlerais pas large non plus si une telle chose m'arrivait.

Ne plus avoir sa mère…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Ce que vous faites, ce n'est pas sain. Et vous le savez. Au fond de vous. Mais en agissant ainsi, en vous enfermant, vous ne respectez pas les vœux de votre famille. Vous oubliez vos proches restants. Esmeral. Jetstorm. Slipstream. Vous oubliez que vous êtes un puissant guerrier. Et c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir. Même si on se connait peu, je viens vous voir…parce que je ne veux pas que vous sombriez.

Outrigger demeura silencieux. Night le considéra. Lentement, il baissa la tête.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas m'entrainer. Dans ce cas, entrainez quelqu'un d'autre. Prenez un autre élève. Offrez-lui le bonheur d'apprendre. Tout comme vos camarades l'ont fait pour vous. Si vous ne le faites pas pour les autres, faites-le au moins pour votre santé.

Ces capsules bleues trainaient encore sur le bureau.

\- …Pourquoi veux-tu t'entrainer ? finit-il par lui demander.

Night prit une inspiration.

Pour elle, la réponse était claire. Outre Outrigger, il y avait une autre raison.

\- J'ai cru que j'étais forte et je ne le suis pas. J'ai cru que j'avais les compétences pour combattre ceux qui me veulent du mal. J'ai entrainé mes proches pour un désir égoïste de recherche. Et je ne les ai pas protégés. Je les ai même mis en danger.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kat.

\- …Maintenant, je souhaite devenir forte pour les protéger. Au moins, acquérir des bases.

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream peuvent très bien t'entrainer.

\- Ils le font déjà…mais ce sont mes proches. J'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure. Et la Terre n'est pas Cybertron ou les Cités de Cristal. La Terre est un petit cocon, comparé à ce que l'univers nous réserve.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Peut-être n'étaient-ce pas des raisons suffisantes. Peut-être que Night avait tort. Outrigger ne l'écouterait pas. Il les mettrait dehors et leur ordonnerait de ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle ne souhaitait pas s'entrainer pour elle-même. Elle voulait seulement apporter quelque chose aux autres.

A Outrigger, à Kat…

Elle avait poursuivi un but égoïste. Autant en poursuivre un qui soit moins dommageable pour les autres…qui rendrait service…

Outrigger poussa un soupir.

Près d'eux, son oiseau coassait.

Esmeral s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Comme pour lui offrir une présence. Comme pour l'inciter à réfléchir.

Mais manifestement, elle n'eut pas besoin de le convaincre davantage.

Il se retourna vers Night et lui offrit un signe de tête.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies convaincu », entendit-elle Kat commenter.

Elle avait déjà entraperçu des Dojos humains dans le passé. En regardant des matches à la télévision. En accompagnant Denny à son club de Judo, elle restait parfois pour l'observer pratiquer derrière une fenêtre, dans son mode véhicule. Mais celui du Cercle de la Lumière était…particulier. Gigantesque, un Tatami qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la pièce, baigné dans la lumière du soleil qui passait au travers de vitraux représentant les différentes figures de Primus…Night eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire.

Un lieu sacré.

Kat était assise sur un banc pour observer tandis qu'Outrigger et Night étaient montés sur le Tatami, son nouveau professeur ayant ôté sa cape pour la poser sur le tapis. Il s'agissait d'un bot de couleur marron, des optiques dorées, deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle remarqua des sabres dans des fourreaux attachés à ses hanches, qu'il ne dégainait pas. Outrigger la toisa avant de pointer du doigt l'autre bout de la salle.

\- …Tu vas me faire vingt tours du Dojo.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vingt tours en courant.

\- QUOI ?

Night déglutit. Elle avait pensé y échapper lors des entraînements de Jetstorm. Et encore, Jetstorm ne leur imposait que dix tours.

C'était encore pire ici.

\- Tu refuses ?

\- Heu…Non.

Elle avait promis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Night adressa un coup d'œil en direction de Kat. Si son amie avait pu afficher un sourire moqueur, elle l'aurait fait.

Night prit une grande inspiration et commença à courir.

Au bout de trois tours, Night était déjà fatiguée. Mais dès qu'Outrigger sentait qu'elle faiblissait, il courait après elle pour lui donner des petites tapes derrière la tape et la forcer à accélérer. Cela motiva Night à courir plus vite pour lui échapper, mais dès qu'elle s'arrêta au bout du vingtième tour, elle manqua de s'écrouler sous la fatigue.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas te reposer ? grogna Outrigger.

Et il lui ordonna de faire cinquante pompes. Night blêmit. Cela devait être une blague. Mais non. Il était sérieux. Night manqua de tomber et se rattrapa en se plaçant en position sur ses mains, prête à les endurer.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que cela serait une partie de plaisir ?

Elle crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Apparemment, il pensait qu'elle abandonnerait.

Night grogna. Comme si elle abandonnerait. Elle se hâta de les commencer, essayant d'étouffer son épuisement qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Je ne suis pas fatiguée, se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

Et le pire était qu'il avait rajouté cinquante pompes en plus des cinquante déjà imposées. Quand Night se releva avec difficultés, Outrigger la considéra, une expression moqueuse sur son visage. Elle se demanda quand serait le moment où ils commenceraient l'entrainement au combat. Mais à la place, Night dût enchaîner avec les étirements, les acrobaties et autres galères d'échauffement. Elle fut déjà complètement lessivée avant même de commencer. Au loin, elle perçut Kat boire un cube d'energon en regardant la scène.

Finalement, le combat commença. Outrigger ne lui donna aucune épée. Il lui ordonna de l'attaquer avec ses poings et ses pieds. Night hocha la tête.

Et s'élança sur lui.

Outrigger se trouvait déjà derrière elle au moment où elle essaya de lui toucher le visage et d'un coup, elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes. Night atterrit sur le tapis, une douleur aigüe l'immobilisant.

\- Minable, commenta-t-il. Tu te jettes aussi facilement dans la gueule du loup ?

\- Non…

\- Tu sais. Drift s'est entraîné au Cercle de la Lumière durant une dizaine d'années, l'informa-t-il d'un ton cassant. Et même quand il est parti, sa formation n'était pas accomplie. Tu penses pouvoir tout apprendre en quelques jours ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ?

Saberhorn, Outrigger…

Pourquoi lui répétaient-ils tous d'abandonner ?

Night poussa un grondement de rage et se releva avant de riposter avec un coup de pied. Elle ne toucha même pas Outrigger qui se décala sur le côté. Night recommença. Son mentor l'évita et d'un mouvement sec, lui faucha les jambes. Night s'écrasa à nouveau par terre.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ton équilibre que tu mettras tes adversaires à terre, railla Outrigger.

Il soupira et la laissa se remettre debout. Outrigger lui indiqua le prochain exercice.

Retravailler ses positions.

* * *

« …Comment était Drift à ses débuts ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était seulement de la curiosité. Toutefois, Outrigger ne lui répondit pas. Quand Night envoya un coup de poing, Outrigger se contenta de marcher derrière elle pour corriger ses positions. Elle n'était pas assez de profil et c'était une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter cher.

Elle lui balança un nouveau coup de poing. Elle ne l'avait même pas touché.

Cette fois, ce furent ses appuis qui étaient mauvais. Pour bien le lui faire comprendre, Outrigger lui faucha à nouveau les jambes. Elle retomba au sol.

« …Comment étaient Jetstorm et Slipstream à leurs débuts ?

\- Tu parles trop. Cela prouve que tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- Mais…

\- On te demande de frapper, pas de parler. C'est elle que tu veux protéger, hein ?

Il lui montra Kat d'un signe de tête. Night acquiesça douloureusement sans répondre. Outrigger soupira et la laisser se relever.

\- Alors, commence déjà par apprendre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? les interpella une voix familière.

Ils se retournèrent. Night manqua de se frapper le visage en apercevant le nouvel arrivant.

Sa mère. Bien sûr. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et monta sur le Tatami sans demander l'autorisation d'Outrigger. Derrière lui, Esmeral le suivait de près pour le rattraper.

\- Fracture ! Je ne crois pas que—

\- Tu m'expliques, Night ? grogna-t-il.

Elle remarqua de légers cernes sous ses optiques. Night se demanda s'il avait été levé au saut du lit.

Night poussa un soupir. Bon sang.

\- Il m'apprend à me battre.

\- Tu as déjà Jetstorm pour cela. Sur Terre.

\- Mais c'est différent ici !

Ici…elle avait une vraie envie de continuer. De ne pas abandonner. Parce que justement, c'était quelqu'un vivant à l'extérieur. Qu'elle connaissait peu. Qui n'était pas son ami.

Qui la motivait à l'aider. A aider les autres.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on ne restera pas aux Cités de Cristal ? lui rappela-t-il, d'un ton acide. Si on est venus ici, ce n'était pas pour ça à la base. A quoi cela te sert de commencer ici ?

Outrigger leva les optiques et s'écarta.

Ah non. Il n'allait pas lui faire honte.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprendre à me défendre ? lui rétorqua Night sèchement.

\- Mais je peux très bien t'apprendre moi-même ! Et tu apprends quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Les arts martiaux.

\- Tiens donc…

Cette révélation le fit sourire. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon.

\- Tout comme Drift, à ce que je vois. C'est vous qui lui avez appris à se battre avec honneur ?

\- Ce n'était pas moi, son professeur, répondit Outrigger. Mais oui. L'honneur est une matière essentielle ici.

\- Vraiment…tu parles vraiment comme lui.

\- Maman !

\- Dans ce cas, je me demande comment vous vous battez, alors, le questionna Outrigger d'un ton sarcastique. Si ce n'est avec honneur.

\- Pff. Pour cela, c'est facile.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour faire apparaître les lames de ses poignets.

\- Avec la tricherie, répondit-il d'un ton fier.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Pourquoi tant de monde crache dessus ? soupira le bot violet. C'est seulement du pragmatisme. Face à un adversaire aussi sournois, l'honneur ne la sauvera pas.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que votre fille était mal éduquée.

Les optiques de Fracture s'agrandirent à cette remarque. Outrigger sembla fier de sa répartie. Sentant la tension monter et craignant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, Night se plaça entre deux, tandis qu'Esmeral faisait de même.

\- Bon…Maman, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? grinça-t-il en direction du bot marron.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

\- Je pense que dans un combat, je te battrais haut la main avec la tricherie.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, commencez déjà par faire vingt tours de terrain.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire tes vingt tours de terrain !

\- Vraiment ? Votre fille a eu le mérite de les faire, au moins. Vous êtes sensé lui montrer l'exemple.

Et tout de suite, Outrigger quitta le tatami pour se mettre à courir, son expression blasée ne quittant pas son visage. Fracture le suivit du regard tandis qu'il revenait et repartait, sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue.

Night fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment sa mère allait réagir.

Finalement, Fracture quitta le tatami à son tour et commença à courir, suivant Outrigger. Cependant, celui-ci le dépassait largement par la vitesse et quand Fracture touchait le mur avant de repartir, Outrigger lui balança une claque derrière la tête.

\- AÏE !

Fracture n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu'Outrigger était déjà reparti.

* * *

Fatigué.

Epuisé.

Crevé.

Dès qu'il rentra à la résidence, Fracture se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en sueur. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir pour le plaisir. Il était devenu vieux ou quoi ?

Il n'avait même pas engagé ce combat avec ce gamin…parce que c'était un gamin, à côté de lui ! Quelle honte ! Au bout de quatre tours, il en avait déjà eu marre. Windblade était assise dans un fauteuil, en train de boire du haute-qualité.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Fracture but celui qu'il reçut d'une traite, avant de se mettre à tousser. Ce gars était malade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, cette gosse ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Esmeral m'a dit que c'était pour le concentrer sur autre chose. Pour le forcer à sortir de son travail.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu devrais être content d'elle. Cela part d'une bonne intention.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester aux Cités de Cristal où tout est cher.

Sauf dans cette belle et somptueuse résidence…

\- On peut rester encore quelques jours, ajouta Windblade. Si ça lui fait plaisir…

\- Hm.

Fracture n'ajouta rien et finit par prendre son Pad. Il avait des mises à jour à faire. Tandis que les différentes programmations se lançaient, il ouvrit l'accès aux réseaux Cybertroniens.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il reçut un message.

 _Votre nom a été mentionné._

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça, son nom avait été mentionné ? Où ? Sur quel site ? Pour quelle raison ?

Il cliqua sur le lien affiché dans le message.

Et son spark manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il en lut le contenu.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ce qui est bien, dit Windblade alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon, un nouveau cube de haute qualité à la main, c'est que les réserves d'ici ne sont pas prêtes de s'épuiser… »

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité d'ajouter autre chose. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle découvrit que l'ancien chasseur de prime n'était plus là. Le canapé sur lequel Fracture s'était assis il y a quelques instants était vide.

\- Fracture ? appela-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Cela surprit l'aviatrice qui posa son cube de haute qualité sur la petite table, avant de partir à la recherche du bot violet.

\- Fracture ? répéta-t-elle, une nouvelle fois.

Aucune réponse.

Windblade fronça les sourcils. Etait-il sorti ? Mais il n'y eut personne dehors, ni près de la piscine, ni dans le jacuzzi. Est-ce qu'il était monté à l'étage ?

Elle grimpa les escaliers d'un pas lent. A l'étage, personne dans le couloir mais la porte de la chambre de Fracture était entrouverte. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, hésitant à redescendre. Peut-être que le Decepticon avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elle le dérangerait ? Elle poussa un soupir, mais finalement, elle se décida à pousser la porte de la chambre pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

Il était à l'intérieur, assis sur son lit. Windblade fut sur le point de reprendre la parole, mais Fracture ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle entra.

Il était penché sur son Pad. Lorsque l'aviatrice s'approcha, elle remarqua une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage du bot violet. Les optiques écarquillées, la bouche entrouverte, ne détachant pas son regard de l'écran…

Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-elle, doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Comme s'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle à tout moment…

Pourtant, quand Fracture était en colère, il ne se retenait pas. Il ne retenait pas ses mots ou ses coups. Mais actuellement…

Sur son visage. Une expression de choc, un choc qui le paralysait.

\- Mais enfin…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répéta-t-elle.

Quelque chose sur son Pad ?

Windblade était sur le point de vérifier ce qui était affiché sur l'écran quand Fracture eut un violent mouvement de recul. Windblade fronça les sourcils à cette attitude. Le bot violet la fusilla du regard, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas chercher davantage.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas !

\- Cela ne me concerne pas ? Mais enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu es pâle ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, c'est évident !

Fracture gardait la mâchoire serrée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout son corps entier qui trembla. Windblade ne s'en démonta pas. C'était clairement le Pad. Autrement, il ne réagirait pas autrement.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non…

\- Fracture, laisse-moi voir ! S'il y a un problème, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

C'était étrange…Auparavant, elle n'aurait même pas cherché à connaître le problème. Le visage de Fracture se tordit. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, comme pour protester…mais finalement, il poussa un profond soupir. D'un air résigné, il attrapa le Pad et le lui tendit.

Windblade le prit et le posa sur ses genoux. L'écran s'était mis en veille et Fracture appuya sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller. Il cliqua sur une icône, faisant apparaître une page en question.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une photo de Fracture. Une photo où il souriait, le regard mauvais. Windblade fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Elle se pencha dessus, commençant à lire à voix basse.

Fracture resta silencieux. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il reprit la parole.

\- …Quelqu'un a posté ça…sur un blog officiel…

Windblade n'avait pas fini. Elle continua de lire. Au fur et à mesure, l'incompréhension et l'horreur la gagnèrent, son rythme de lecture devenant de plus en plus lent. Plus elle avançait son récit, plus c'était difficile de continuer.

Mais elle continua. Elle continua jusqu'à la fin.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle demeura sans voix. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n'osa pas regarder Fracture. Pourtant, elle le devait.

\- …Depuis combien de temps ? finit-elle par demander.

\- …Je l'ignore. J'ai reçu une notification comme quoi mon nom avait été mentionné quelque part.

\- Mais c'est plus que ton nom. C'est un article entier sur toi !

Elle le vit serrer les poings. Windblade reprit le Pad pour relire certains passages, commençant par le titre.

 _Voici un bot méritant la peine de mort. Et pourtant, toujours en liberté. La justice Cybertronienne. Une justice défaillante ?_

Même si le fait qu'on écrive un article entier sur Fracture la prenait au dépourvu, le début était largement véridique. Chasseur de prime, responsable de la mort de nombreux innocents, 250 primes sur le tableau…

250 primes. Cet article la fit se raidir.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bot violet. Elle n'avait jamais su exactement le nombre de bots qu'il avait tué pour de l'argent.

Le choc et la réalité de l'ampleur des crimes de Fracture, qu'elle avait légèrement oublié depuis le début de leur voyage, la frappèrent à nouveau. A ce moment-là, elle ne pensait plus qu'au Decepticon du passé, qui avait été leur ennemi autrefois.

Des noms de victimes ayant eu une prime sur leur tête furent cités.

Des photos d'elles furent postées. Un pincement prit Windblade au spark lorsqu'elle vit la photo de bots, de fembots, d'enfants…

Tous tués par Fracture.

\- …Tu as également tué des enfants ? l'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

Fracture prit un temps avant de répondre à l'affirmative, l'air sombre.

Le dégoût qu'elle avait toujours ressenti à son égard l'envahit à nouveau.

Après tout, les Decepticons étaient capables de ce genre de crime…même les plus abominables…

Elle continua sa lecture, se focalisant sur les passages qui l'avaient marquée le plus.

Même si le début de l'article était rempli de vérité…elle en fut moins sûre par la suite.

La suite de l'article accusait Fracture d'avoir entretenu différentes relations avant de les tuer pour s'approprier leur argent. On l'appelait une veuve noire dépravée, sans aucun spark.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- …Tu as fait ça ?

\- Non, répondit Fracture. Sur ce point, c'est faux.

Après tout, il avait bien tué des enfants…pourquoi cacher le fait d'avoir tué d'autres personnes pour leur argent ?

Mais Fracture semblait sincère…Pourtant, Windblade n'était pas certaine de devoir le croire.

L'article l'accusait de disséquer des bots et de garder des trésors pour sa collection…

Après avoir fini ce passage, elle lui demanda d'autres explications.

\- …Je ne suis pas Lockdown, rétorqua froidement Fracture.

\- Tu as voulu l'être, une fois.

\- J'étais chasseur de prime ! Mais pas au point d'être aussi désaxé que lui !

Sa voix tremblait. Windblade secoua la tête, sans répondre.

Et la dernière partie de l'article fut dépourvue de la vérité de son début.

On l'accusait d'avoir éliminé ses employés.

Les noms de Divebomb et Airazor furent mentionnés…L'article accusait Fracture de les avoir tués, dès qu'ils lui furent inutiles.

La photo des Minicons fut publiée.

Divebomb et Airazor qui souriaient.

Fracture se leva. Lorsque Windblade mentionna ce passage, elle garda le Pad contre elle. Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenait plus. Elle avait peur qu'il le casse sous la rage. Elle eut raison, car le bot violet se dirigea vers la table de nuit et abattit son poing sur la table, la lampe de chevet volant avant de s'écraser en morceaux sur le sol.

Il se retourna vers elle, la fureur bouillonnant en son être.

\- …Ce sont des foutus mensonges ! cracha le bot violet.

\- Il y a quand même des vérités dans cet article, répliqua Windblade d'un ton éteint.

\- Les mensonges qui sont composés de demi-vérités sont les meilleurs ! C'est toujours connu !

Fracture balança un coup de pied dans la table, qui se renversa.

Windblade ne sut pas comment réagir face à cet article. Même s'il y avait effectivement des mensonges dans cet article, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir désolée pour lui. En repensant à ces primes qu'il avait tué…à ces crimes de guerre…

Pour elle, ce n'était pas possible de passer outre.

Si un article avait été publié à son sujet…elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était mérité.

\- …Tu as tué, déclara Windblade.

\- Je sais ! cracha Fracture. Je sais ! J'ai commis ces actes ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

Il marqua une pause, essayant de reprendre son calme.

\- J'ai tué dans le cadre de mes chasses ! J'ai tué pour des primes ! Si Drift était encore là, il te le confirmerait !

\- Mais…tu es un monstre, dit Windblade, d'une voix quasi-robotique.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Tu ignorais que j'en étais un ?

Elle se recroquevilla.

Fracture était un Decepticon…un chasseur de prime…

Un tueur…

Et ils étaient seuls dans la résidence. Windblade se prit à se rassurer, en se disant qu'elle était capable de se défendre.

Fracture posa une main sur un bras pour calmer ses tremblements.

\- …J'étais chasseur de prime…J'ai tué. J'ai tué pour des primes. L'article dit vrai…mais jamais j'ai collecté des parties de bots comme Lockdown…Jamais je n'ai tué mes relations. Il n'y en a eu qu'une, à mes optiques…

Il se prit le visage dans une main.

\- …Jamais je n'ai tué Divebomb et Airazor…

Elle savait.

Elle savait qu'il ne les avait pas tués.

Elle savait qu'il avait fini par être dégoûté de Lockdown…

Mais le reste…elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Fracture demeurait un criminel…

Windblade se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la façon d'agir.

Elle finit par reporter son attention sur le Pad.

\- …il y a un moyen de signaler cet article ? Ou de le supprimer ?

\- …J'ai essayé de le signaler. J'ai essayé de le pirater. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Peut-être peux-tu seulement bloquer la page…éviter que d'autres ne tombent dessus.

Elle ne le faisait pas vraiment pour lui…mais elle avait peur que Night le découvre…

\- …Je vais essayer, répondit seulement Fracture, d'une voix éteinte.

Windblade hocha la tête et se leva péniblement pour quitter la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici davantage. De rester dans la même pièce que lui.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que Fracture avait changé…que ses actes faisaient partie du passé…qu'il ne recommencerait pas…

Mais…tous ces actes ne pouvaient être effacés. Ils étaient impardonnables…

Et Windblade se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas eu tort…de le laisser en liberté au lieu de l'emprisonner…


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 47**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la publication de l'article. Comme Windblade l'avait invité à le faire, Fracture avait bloqué la page sur son Pad et avait supprimé la notification de la mention de son nom. Il devait admettre que c'était mieux que rien, mais toutefois, cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Pas du tout, même. En effet, l'article existait toujours. Il savait qu'il était toujours en ligne et que de nombreuses personnes pouvaient tomber dessus, y avoir accès facilement. Surtout que le Pad où il avait bloqué la page n'était pas le seul qu'il utilisait. D'où la raison pour laquelle il avait effectué la même chose sur les autres Pads qu'il avait embarqué.

 _Voici un bot méritant la peine de mort. Et pourtant, toujours en liberté. La justice Cybertronienne. Une justice défaillante ?_

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, tandis qu'il pratiquait la même mise à jour sur son dernier Pad. Il ne voulait même pas entendre parler de cet article.

Fracture méritait la peine de mort…

Combien de fois avait-il eu droit à cette critique ?

Il l'avait encaissé, la première fois qu'il avait activement collaboré avec les Autobots. Quand Drift avait été encore vivant…Depuis, il l'avait balayé et il cohabitait avec eux. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins, et que Night était la seule raison pour laquelle Fracture n'avait pas encore été arrêté et placé dans une capsule de stase.

Est-ce que les autres Autobots avaient lu cet article ?

Que se passerait-il, si Night tombait sur cet article ?

Il se renfrogna. Bien sûr…il pourrait justifier qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un tissu de mensonge mais tôt ou tard, il devrait lui avouer la vérité.

Mais pas maintenant…à chaque fois, il n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

Si elle apprenait la vérité…Déjà, Windblade lui avait presque craché dessus. L'article lui avait rappelé tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, qu'il restait un tueur, un Decepticon…

Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à nouer des liens…à bien s'entendre. Alors qu'au dépôt, cela n'aurait jamais pu être possible.

« Je retourne à l'entrainement. »

Il sursauta et se retourna, apercevant Night qui se tenait devant lui. La jeune fembot le fixait avec curiosité. Fracture se rappela de l'heure et poussa un soupir. C'était le début d'après-midi et, il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Après tout, il avait passé la matinée sur son Pad. Comme par réflexe, Fracture l'éteignit et le posa à côté de lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Night.

\- Non…je suis trop fatigué. Et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une nouvelle humiliation de la part d'Outrigger.

Il avait presque oublié que le seul restant du Cercle de la Lumière était un sadique et l'avait forcé à courir.

Une autre bonne raison pour laquelle il ne la rejoindrait pas. En plus des autres raisons…il avait autre chose en tête, après tout.

Night eut un léger sourire pincé, mais apparemment, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- …Vous vous êtes encore fâchés, avec Windblade ?

\- …Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ça aussi, il l'avait oublié.

\- Bah…vous vous étiez rapprochés, non ? Là, vous vous parlez à peine. Même hier, à table, vous ne vous êtes même pas adressés la parole.

Fracture soupira.

C'était si évident que cela ?

\- …Tu connais Windblade. Elle reste un Autobot. Je reste un Decepticon.

\- Mais même…cela n'empêche rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais deux factions ne peuvent pas se lier d'amitié du jour au lendemain.

Il poussa un grognement. Il avait envie de penser à autre chose.

\- …C'est comme ça.

\- Je croyais juste…que provenir de différentes factions n'empêchait pas d'être amis ou de bien s'entendre, dit-elle, le ton éteint.

Oui…

Elle ne savait pas encore où elle devait se situer. Fracture avait toujours pensé que, étant sa fille et étant amie avec une Decepticon, elle l'était également. Mais les Autobots jouaient un rôle important dans sa vie.

\- …Tu n'as pas encore idée de l'étendue du conflit qui s'est produit, déclara-t-il, peut-être un peu trop sèchement. Chacune des factions a causé du tort à l'autre. On a toujours vu l'autre comme l'ennemi à abattre.

Tout comme Drift avait été son ennemi. Tout comme les Autobots l'avaient été.

Mais parfois, les membres de sa propre faction étaient pires que ceux de l'autre. Des Autobots ne pouvaient pas être amis avec des Decepticons…même s'il l'avait cru, un temps…

Night poussa un soupir et s'avança vers lui pour l'étreindre. Fracture sursauta légèrement, mais finit par passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui rendant le geste.

\- …ça s'arrangera. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, être membre de différentes factions n'empêche rien.

\- C'est toi qui le dis, dit Fracture.

\- Même…si je devenais une Autobot… ? Tu es ma mère.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela.

Fracture poussa un soupir, posant la tête sur le casque de sa fille.

\- Je suis ton père.

\- Maman !

\- Papa, la reprit-il. Et…pour répondre à ta question, même si tu choisissais d'être un Autobot…je ne le prendrais pas bien.

Non. Pour lui, c'était impensable. Il subirait cela comme un échec.

Cela le rappellerait à nouveau qu'il n'était pas son vrai parent.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …mais je t'aimerais quand même.

Il l'aimerait toujours.

Night l'étreignit plus fortement, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Moi aussi, Maman. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Windblade. Je suis sûre qu'elle a constaté tes progrès. Tu as voulu faire mieux. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que, dans le fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Fracture tressaillit légèrement.

Si elle savait…

 _Tu as tué des enfants ?_

 _Tu as voulu être comme Lockdown, une fois._

\- …Tu vas être en retard.

\- J'y vais.

\- Essaie de le frapper de ma part.

\- T'es méchant !

Night se mit à rire. Finalement, elle se détacha de lui et après un dernier signe de main, elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Fracture essaya de faire bonne figure. Mais dès que sa fille partit…les pensées sombres jaillirent à nouveau.

Si seulement elle savait…

* * *

« Trop lente ! »

Night se prit un coup de poing dans le visage. Elle tomba par terre.

« Pas assez souple ! »

Ses jambes furent fauchées.

« Pas assez de profil ! »

Night se retrouva face contre terre, sur le tatami.

Outrigger se rapprocha d'elle, l'air sévère.

« …Abandonne.

\- Non.

Elle se redressa, titubant légèrement. Au loin, elle vit Kat se lever du banc pour se diriger vers elle, un cube d'energon à la main pour la remettre d'aplomb. C'était devenu habituel depuis qu'elle s'entrainait ici. Toutefois, elle ne monta pas sur le Tatami. Comme à son habitude, Night descendit pour le recevoir.

\- Merci, ma belle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne souhaites pas t'entrainer ? l'interrogea Outrigger en soupirant. Ta copine veut devenir plus forte. Tu ne veux pas l'imiter ?

Kat secoua la tête. Night aurait deviné un haussement de sourcil de sa part, si elle avait utilisé son hologramme.

\- Non. J'ai mes concours à préparer.

\- Je vois. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu devrais faire, Night, commenta Outrigger. Te concentrer sur les études plutôt que sur la force.

Night le foudroya du regard.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de choisir ce que je veux faire.

\- Et tu continues…

\- Je vous avais dit que je ne serais pas une élève parfaite ! grogna Night. J'ai un objectif à atteindre ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait facile.

\- Pour toi comme pour moi.

Parce que c'était vrai…Elle avait deviné que cela serait compliqué. Mais l'intérêt n'était pas là. Bien sûr, elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas apprendre toutes les techniques en quelques jours. Mais si cela lui permettait d'acquérir les bases…et faire oublier les suppresseurs d'humeur à Outrigger…

Outrigger soupira.

\- Tu sais…Kat a raison de se concentrer sur ses études. Cela peut être même sa plus grande force.

\- De quoi ?

\- La force brute n'est pas le seul point de l'apprentissage. Il faut également une bonne connaissance en la matière, déclara Outrigger.

Il s'assit en position de seiza. Night l'imita après qu'il lui eut donné l'autorisation. La dernière fois, elle s'était assise sans lui demander et Outrigger l'avait fait faire dix tours de salle en plus de ceux qu'elle avait déjà entamé en échauffement.

C'était fatiguant…c'était casse-pied…mais il était le professeur et le maître des lieux…

\- Une bonne connaissance ? demanda Night.

\- Chaque ennemi est différent, Night. Parfois, la force brute n'est pas la chose qui va te faire triompher. Certains ennemis sont plus intelligents que cela…

Il croisa les bras, prenant un air pensif.

\- Certaines fois, tes ennemis n'useront même pas la force physique pour t'atteindre. Parfois, tu n'auras même pas conscience qu'ils te veuillent du mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Ainsi…Il vaut mieux avoir une bonne connaissance du type d'ennemi qui se présentera à toi. Bien sûr. Ils sont difficiles à distinguer. Et parfois, tu as des ennemis qui sont suffisamment intelligents pour utiliser la force physique et la manipulation mentale. Mais si tu regardes bien, ces deux capacités ne seront pas pratiquées au même niveau. Il excellera dans un meilleur domaine qu'un autre.

Night fronça les sourcils, à cette idée. Oui. Elle était déjà au courant que chaque ennemi était différent. Parfois, sa mère l'avertissait de faire attention aux gens qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle n'était pas capable de lire leur processeur…parfois, cette idée l'effrayait.

\- Dans ce cas…s'ils excellent dans la manipulation mentale…comment je pourrais les vaincre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils ont souvent un point faible, lui répondit Outrigger. Comme pour la force physique. On peut être plus vulnérable à certains endroits, sur certains points. Comme pour un ennemi à vaincre dans un combat…trouve ce point. Et élimine-le.

Night opina du chef.

Une leçon à apprendre…elle avait eu raison de l'inciter à l'entraîner.

Outrigger la toisa sévèrement.

\- Tu n'as jamais étudié ?

\- Non…j'ignore encore ce que je veux faire, comme profession, soupira Night. J'ignore même dans quelle faction j'appartiens.

Autobot…ou Decepticon ?

Sa conversation avec sa mère l'avait ramenée à ses doutes. Sur son appartenance. Des questions qu'elle s'était toujours posée. Quelle mentalité possédait-elle ? Choisir telle faction serait-il bien ou mal ? Que penseraient ses proches ?

\- Une faction ne te désigne pas en tant qu'être, lui rappela Outrigger.

\- Je sais mais…parfois, c'est difficile de choisir.

Outrigger ferma les optiques, pour réfléchir.

\- …Drift aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Drift avait également des doutes sur son appartenance à la cause Decepticon. Il est devenu Autobot par la suite.

Night écarquilla les optiques, choquée de cette information.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Drift ?

Mais…il avait toujours arboré les couleurs Autobots…Sur les photos, les images…et il avait fait partie du Cercle de la Lumière.

Il avait inculqué à ses élèves un Code d'honneur…tous les Autobots ne manquaient pas d'éloges à son égard…

\- …Drift a été Decepticon ?

\- Oui. Tout comme Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Et on ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

D'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui. Et Slipstream, Jetstorm, sa mère...tout le monde évitait le sujet du samouraï.

Outrigger finit par se relever.

\- …Tu vois. Les gens changent. Personne n'est forcé de rester dans une faction qui ne lui correspond plus. On évolue dans nos têtes. Tu peux devenir un Autobot, un Decepticon…ou demeurer neutre. C'est ton choix. Personne d'autre ne peut te l'imposer.

Son choix…

Un choix non définitif…

Night esquissa un léger sourire. Cela lui retirait un léger poids de l'épaule…elle avait toujours eu peur que ce choix influerait sur sa relation avec sa mère, ou avec les Autobots.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait demeurer neutre ? Comme Outrigger ? Ne pas choisir ?

\- Hé, fit-elle en repensant à une idée. Vous avez déjà écouté la musique terrienne ?

Outrigger se raidit, la fixant d'un air strict.

\- On n'est pas dans une récréation ! Tu es venue ici, pour t'entrainer !

\- Hé ! Strongarm connait le Code par cœur ! Elle dit qu'il est impératif d'obtenir cinq minutes de break. C'est dans la loi.

\- La loi, c'est moi, en ces lieux ! grogna Outrigger.

Kat, qui était replongée dans ses livres, releva la tête vers Night. Elle semblait lui indiquer « tu essaies de lui faire écouter de la musique ? A lui ? »

Night ricana. Elle ne s'en démonta pas et leva le doigt vers un bouton situé sur son bras. Outrigger lui montra les dents, la dissuadant de faire un geste. Night fit une légère feinte mais appuya sur le bouton. La playlist installée par Russell commença, une musique de rock se mit à résonner.

\- Eteins-moi cette horreur ! Ou tu sors du Dojo !

Night appuya à nouveau sur le bouton. Une musique de hard métal retentit. Outrigger blêmit davantage.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait qu'ils crachent dans leur micro !

\- Attends…

Elle appuya encore.

Enfin, celle qu'elle cherchait. Une musique douce, calme, d'origine celtique (selon les dires de Russell) prit place. Outrigger s'arrêta. Durant quelques minutes, il resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement. Night sourit.

Aux vues de son expression, il semblait apprécier.

\- …Je n'aime pas ça !

\- J'en ai d'autres.

Elle appuya encore. Une musique du même type la remplaça. Outrigger croisa les bras.

\- …C'est…convenable.

\- Idéal pour s'entrainer avec, non ? demanda Night, ravie de sa petite victoire.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Mais quand elle essaya d'y mettre fin, Outrigger l'en empêcha.

* * *

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Kat !

Kat tiqua légèrement mais n'ajouta rien. Elles avaient fini l'entrainement et mine de rien, Outrigger avait écouté plus de cinquante chansons sur sa playlist. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait autre chose que de la sévérité professionnelle. Elle crut même voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Mais une fois qu'il eut écouté la totalité des chansons, il lui fit faire une centaine de pompes en punition.

Mais elle était certaine.

\- Il y a autre chose que le bot sérieux et aigri.

\- En tout cas, tu es épuisée.

\- C'était pour la bonne cause.

Kat soupira. Night ricanait. La cyclope ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent devant la résidence, Kat et Esmeral se dirigèrent à l'intérieur sans tarder. Elles avaient envie de profiter de la piscine. Et l'idée ne déplaisait pas à Night, après un entrainement intensif. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de les rejoindre, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

\- Night ?

Elle se retourna. Elle fut légèrement surprise d'apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante.

Bathoria. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Vous ici ? lui répondit Night.

\- Je souhaitais savoir si la résidence était à votre convenance.

La fembot orange cligna des optiques, avant de répondre soudainement, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme.

\- Et comment ! Cette baraque est géniale ! Merci encore de nous la prêter ! Vous n'étiez pas obligée !

\- Cela me fait plaisir. C'est la moindre des choses…après que vous m'ayez sauvée.

Bathoria arriva à sa hauteur et porta son regard sur la toiture de cristal de la résidence. Même si elle paraissait légèrement réservée, Night devinait dans ses optiques une certaine fierté.

\- Même si j'estime que j'aurais pu faire plus…

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! On vous pique votre demeure et…

\- J'en ai trois autres comme ça.

\- Sérieux ?

Bathoria le confirma en opinant du chef. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

\- Peut-être souhaitez-vous en changer ?

\- Oh non ! Cette demeure est parfaite ! On vous la rendra comme telle.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Night remarqua que Bathoria ne détachait pas ses optiques d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le regard de la fembot blanche s'abaisser, comme pour l'inspecter.

Elle se rappela subitement qu'elle venait juste de revenir d'un entrainement et qu'elle était en sueur. Bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus minable.

\- Je vois que vous avez utilisé la salle de sport à bon escient.

\- Euh…non. Enfin, j'ai fait du sport mais ailleurs.

\- Oh ?

\- Un entrainement d'arts martiaux.

\- Je vois.

Le silence tomba. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Night se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de rejoindre les autres dans la piscine. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas la mettre dehors. C'était sa résidence, après tout. Elle se contenta de faire bonne figure.

\- Vous êtes partie de Caminus il y a combien de temps ?

\- Oh…je dirais. Il y a deux-trois jours. Je venais voir une amie sur place. Les Cités de Cristal me manquaient.

\- Caminus est une très belle communauté.

\- On se sent toujours mieux chez soi, après tout. Tout comme Cybertron doit te manquer.

Night se racla la gorge.

\- En fait, je viens de Terre.

\- Hein ?

\- La planète bleue. La Terre.

\- Hé bien. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Mais n'est-ce pas la planète avec les humains qui ont aidé Optimus Prime durant la guerre de Cybertron ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative.

\- La même.

\- Vous devez être fière, alors. J'ai toujours souhaité la visiter.

Night espérait que Bathoria n'allait pas la retenir plus longtemps. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas dans l'intention de cette dernière. Elle tourna les talons, comme étant prête à partir.

\- En tout cas…je vois que vous êtes occupée. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Oh. Vous ne le faites-

\- Toutefois, la coupa doucement Bathoria, avant que vous ne repartiez. J'aimerais remercier davantage celle qui m'a sauvée. On pourrait dîner en ville, un soir.

Night haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Mais…ce n'est pas la peine…vous en avez déjà suffisamment fait…

\- Permets-moi d'insister. Demain soir ?

Demain soir ? Elle avait son entraînement et elle serait épuisée en revenant. Elle avait autre chose à faire…mais Bathoria souhaitait être polie et la remercier.

Si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait…

\- D'acco-

\- Bien, bien. Donc, je viendrais te chercher.

Bathoria s'inclina doucement.

\- En espérant que vous apprécierez la fin de votre séjour, dit-elle, sans autre explication.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, sans laisser le temps à Night de lui répondre.

\- Alors, Night ? l'appela Kat. Tu viens ?

\- Oh…oui.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda la cyclope tandis qu'elle sortait du jardin pour la rejoindre.

\- Bathoria.

\- Elle te voulait quoi ?

\- M'inviter demain.

Kat inclina la tête sur le côté. Sa gestuelle illustrait sa confusion. Pour être franche, Night l'était autant qu'elle.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Allez ! fit Night. J'ai envie d'un plouf !


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Elle t'a invitée à dîner ? »

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table, prenant leurs cubes d'energon habituels du soir. Dès que Night leur eut rapporté la demande de Bathoria, sa mère n'émit pas la réaction qu'elle souhaita. Tout de suite, il se braqua, son visage se tordant légèrement.

\- C'est pour me remercier, le justifia Night.

\- Elle t'a déjà remercié. Largement, répondit-il en étendant les bras pour désigner la pièce ainsi que le reste de la très grande résidence. Qu'est-ce qui lui faut de plus ?

\- Elle veut peut-être seulement être polie, supposa Esmeral. Puisqu'elle est très riche, elle pense peut-être que ce n'est pas assez.

Fracture leva les optiques.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, cette Bathoria.

\- On dîne dans sa résidence. Donc, d'une certaine façon, on se connait, le reprit Night.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Oui, tu l'as sauvée. Mais autrement, on ne sait rien d'elle.

\- Bizarre. Cela ne t'a pas dérangé, de te tremper dans la piscine et d'utiliser son jacuzzi et sa salle de jeux, fit Windblade, d'un ton las.

Night observa sa mère se tourner vers l'aviatrice, lui jetant un regard significatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je dis seulement que tu adores profiter des cadeaux. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de parler avec la personne et de devoir passer du temps avec, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Je ne suis pas si vénal que ça !

On lui répondit par un raclement de gorge général. Sur le coup, Night devait admettre que Windblade marquait un point. Fracture fit la moue et reposa son cube, vide.

\- Dans ce cas, je l'accompagne.

\- C'est Night qu'elle a invité, dit Kat d'un ton hésitant.

Toutefois, malgré ses dires, son amie demeurait dubitative par rapport à la situation. Après tout, Kat et Night l'avaient sauvée toutes les deux. Mais Bathoria n'avait invité que cette dernière. Night pensait que c'était parce que Bathoria l'avait aperçue seule. Ou peut-être parce que Night était celle qui ne l'avait pas livrée à Xedgar. Dans tous les cas, elle se demanda si Kat n'était pas un peu envieuse de la situation. Mais elle ne commenta rien et finit son cube, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, soupira Windblade.

\- Les Cités de Cristal ne sont pas la Terre, grogna Fracture.

\- Même. Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller !

\- Surtout qu'en cas de problème, j'ai appris les bases des arts martiaux ! ajouta Night avec un sourire.

Cela ne convainquait pas sa mère.

\- Tu n'en es qu'au début, Night. Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête.

\- Ce que t'es surprotecteur des fois, râla Windblade.

\- Vaut mieux ça qu'un parent négligent, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Comme tu m'accuses si souvent de l'être.

Il finit par se lever et, sans un autre mot, quitta la pièce. Il était parti bouder. Night savait combien il détestait avoir tort. Esmeral poussa un soupir en le regardant partir, et finit par s'adresser à nouveau à elle.

\- En tout cas, Night…fais quand même attention, lui dit doucement la fembot verte.

Elle se contenta de lui offrir un léger rictus en guise de réponse. Fais attention. Reste prudente. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette phrase ?

\- Pas de soucis. Je sais me défendre.

Elle marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter.

\- …Tata.

Esmeral manqua de s'étrangler avec le contenu de son energon en guise de réponse. Cela fit pouffer Night, ravie de sa blague.

* * *

« Ne le prends pas mal »

Fracture était en train de ranger les affaires quand il entendit la voix d'Esmeral s'élever derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna. Elle se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tenant un plateau dans les bras. De l'energon chaud pour le dessert. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le cube. Fracture haussa les épaules avant de le prendre en silence. Il préférait parler à elle plutôt qu'à Windblade, surtout ces derniers jours. Quoiqu'il avait toujours été plus proche d'Esmeral que des autres Autobots, après tout.

\- C'est gentil, la remercia-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? la questionna Fracture, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais que c'est dur de les laisser grandir, dit Esmeral. De les laisser se débrouiller seuls, en prenant leurs propres décisions. Les enfants. Surtout quand on les élève seuls…

Fracture tressaillit à la fin de la phrase. Apparemment, Esmeral le remarqua. Elle se reprit, comme si elle était consciente d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé. Elle secoua la tête.

\- …Excuse-moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et…je peux paraître ridicule. Je sais que je ne suis pas bien placée pour te donner des leçons, vu que je n'ai pas d'enfant…

Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, les optiques légèrement abaissées. Fracture se contenta de la considérer en silence.

\- …même si…J'aurais aimé en avoir.

Cela adoucit légèrement Fracture. Il comprenait ce qu'elle souhaitait dire. Par moment, voir un enfant devait la ramener inévitablement à la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec Axe, si ce dernier avait vécu plus longtemps. Il ne le prit pas mal et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois ridicule. Tu connais Night. Tu sais comment elle agit par moment.

Il but une gorgée de son cube.

\- Par moment…j'apprécie ta présence. Tu me donnes ton avis, tes conseils…et ça me rassure, d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprend mes réactions.

Et c'était la vérité. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas seul à l'élever. Les Autobots, Esmeral, tous lui donnaient un coup de main.

Même si cela ne remplaçait pas une vraie présence…l'autre moitié manquante.

Esmeral opina du chef, semblant se détendre légèrement. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, elle paraissait nerveuse. Et Fracture ne manqua pas de le souligner.

\- …Parle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je doute que tu sois venue seulement pour me parler de ma fille. Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

La fembot verte se mordit la lèvre. Fracture fronça les sourcils. Cela devait être sérieux. Avait-elle un souci ?

\- …ça peut attendre.

\- Esmeral. Tu peux tout me dire. Quel genre de personne je serais, si je ne t'aidais pas ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. C'est évident que quelque chose te dérange.

Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi grave…et il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ? Il était vrai qu'elle paraissait un peu étrange, ces derniers temps. Esmeral demeura silencieuse pendant un temps, avant de se rapprocher doucement de lui. Elle prit une inspiration, avant d'expliquer.

\- …je…Tu sais que j'habite à Caminus… ?

\- Oui.

\- As-tu une connaissance des rituels camiens ?

Fracture répondit par la négative. Il était au courant que les camiens avaient des pratiques, souvent très opposées, aux Cybertroniens. Mais ses connaissances demeuraient limitées et vagues en la matière.

\- …A Caminus…il est d'usage d'avoir un Amica Endura.

\- Un Amica Endura ?

\- Un meilleur ami…

Elle ferma les optiques, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait employer.

\- …Axe l'avait été pour moi…avant qu'on ne devienne Conjunx Endura. Parce qu'il est obligatoire d'être amis avant…de développer des sentiments plus forts. Cela peut paraître ridicule, surtout quand on est déjà amoureux de la personne mais…c'est comme ça.

Effectivement. C'était étrange. Et un peu idiot. Pourquoi des étapes quand on pouvait passer à l'essentiel ? Fracture soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu d'Amica, ni de Conjunx. Après tout, il avait beaucoup voyagé de planète en planète, de galaxie en galaxie. Mais sur Terre, l'avantage était que chacun faisait ce qu'il souhaitait. Sans devoir se soucier de rituels.

\- Donc…où veux-tu en venir ?

\- …Axe est mort et…j'ai une période limitée pour rencontrer un nouveau Amica, pour donner ma lumière à quelqu'un…et j'ai peur de me lier dans une relation que je regretterais par la suite…car briser un lien d'Amica est considéré comme un sacrilège, sur Caminus.

Puis, elle le fixa intensément dans les optiques.

Le spark de Fracture manqua un battement.

\- …J'aimerais que ce soit toi.

\- Moi ?

Il crut mal entendre. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

Elle le proposait…à lui ?

\- Après la mort d'Axe, expliqua-t-elle, le ton bas, beaucoup de mes amis m'ont tournée le dos. Parce que j'avais perdu mon Conjunx. Parce que j'étais seule. Ça m'a refroidie par rapport à la sincérité de certaines relations. Mais toi…tu me comprends mieux que personne. Tu es toujours là pour moi…

\- …Tu es beaucoup plus là pour moi que je ne le suis pour toi, la reprit-il doucement.

\- Tu m'as quand même proposé de t'accompagner.

Elle détourna le regard, l'anxiété semblant monter en flèche.

\- Je…je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que je ne me suis jamais lié…pas après la perte de Divebomb et Airazor.

La douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand le lien de Maître et de Minicons s'était brisé…

Une douleur immense…une explosion.

Deux fois. Les seuls qui s'étaient liés à lui…parce qu'ils s'étaient liés à lui…

Il ne souhaitait pas revivre cela…et il ne voulait pas mettre Esmeral en danger.

Puis, elle prononça cette phrase.

\- Mais…si je ne me lie pas, déclara-t-elle. Si je ne me lie pas…je serais vue comme un paria. J'ai déjà une mauvaise réputation parce que je pratique le culte du Chemin de la Flamme. Si je n'ai pas d'Amica rapidement…je ne pourrais plus revenir sur Caminus.

Ces mots…

Fracture sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Si elle ne se liait pas…elle serait rejetée.

Mais si elle ne l'était pas ? Elle n'aurait aucune raison de se lier avec lui…

Fracture resserra le poing sur son cube.

Il y avait presque cru. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une proposition sincère. Esmeral avait bien employé les mots…parce qu'il avait été là pour elle…alors qu'il ne méritait pas ce type de commentaire…

Elle souhaitait se lier avec lui parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre…

Elle ne se liait avec lui que pour pouvoir continuer sa vie sur Caminus…

Il avait été idiot.

\- …J'ai pensé que c'était sincère.

\- Hein ?

\- Manifestement, t'as besoin d'un bouche-trou et j'en suis l'exemple type.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

Comme si Windblade ne lui suffisait pas…comme si ce voyage ne lui suffisait pas. Fracture manqua de balancer le cube au sol.

\- Fracture ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Lâche-moi, dit Fracture.

Après tout, qui se lierait avec lui ? De son plein gré ? Parce qu'on l'appréciait ?

\- …Dégage.

\- Fracture…

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Les lèvres d'Esmeral tremblèrent. Elle était bouleversée, mais Fracture s'en moquait bien actuellement.

Il en avait assez.

\- Dégage ! cria-t-il, levant le ton.

Esmeral se leva et se précipita vers la porte, pour sortir de la pièce. Elle n'emporta même pas le plateau.

Fracture se laissa tomber sur le lit, se couvrant le visage.

On ne se lierait pas avec lui. Personne ne le ferait, de son plein gré…parce que personne ne l'appréciait. Pas les Autobots. Et même pas Esmeral. Pourtant, il y avait cru…

Mais un lien d'Amica sincère n'était pas possible avec lui. Ni même un lien de Conjunx…parce que la personne qui l'intéressait était déjà partie.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, pour essayer de se calmer des évènements récents. D'abord l'article. Puis ça…

Oui. Il avait été idiot.

* * *

A l'heure pile, Night entendit le klaxon devant la résidence. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée pour rejoindre la nouvelle venue. Mais alors qu'elle s'y rendait, Kat l'interpella.

« …Hé.

\- Désolée, je vais être en retard ! sourit Night. Amuse-toi bien !

\- Je…je voulais te dire…de faire attention.

Kat marqua une pause.

\- …Peut-être qu'un soir, on pourrait faire pareil ? On pourrait visiter les Cités de Cristal de nuit…toutes les deux, je veux dire ?

En temps normal, Night n'aurait pas manqué de laisser exploser sa réaction. Danse de joie, cris d'orang-outan et tout ce qui allait avec…mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps actuellement. Elle ignorait tout du tempérament de Bathoria et elle ne devait pas la faire attendre.

\- Oh oui ! Pas de souci, ma belle ! A plus tard !

\- …A plus tard.

Night n'ajouta rien et rejoignit la fembot. Cette dernière était dans son mode véhicule. Un char blanc. Plutôt original comme mode. Night se transforma à son tour et roula jusqu'à elle.

\- Bonjour…Heu. Vous avez beaucoup attendue ?

\- Non. Mais j'aime bien être à l'heure.

Le char accéléra, donnant le signal pour partir. Night ne perdit pas de temps et s'arrangea pour rouler à côté d'elle, à la même vitesse.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Oh. J'ai prévu plein de choses pour nous deux…mais d'abord, allons dîner.

Dîner ?

Cela la tentait bien.

* * *

« Tu dois être impressionnée »

Elles étaient assises à une table, l'une en face de l'autre. Dès qu'elles entrèrent, un serveur effectua plusieurs révérences pour les accompagner à table. Night regarda partout autour d'elle. Tout était doré, argenté. Les tables étaient en cristal. Et les autres clients s'exprimaient d'un ton tellement formel qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, dans un tel lieu.

\- Nous sommes dans le quartier riche des Cités de Cristal, annonça Bathoria.

\- Oui…j'avais remarqu—

\- Bien, bien. Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

Night jeta un œil au menu.

\- Tu sais…tu peux commander quelque chose qui n'est pas sur la carte, sourit la fembot blanche.

\- Heu…Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai l'argent nécessaire pour qu'on accède à mes demandes.

Night fronça les sourcils, un peu déboussolée. Elle avait des Shanix. Elle allait payer son repas. Mais même avec l'argent de sa mère, elle craignait que cela ne soit pas assez. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie envers Bathoria.

\- Je…je vais prendre ça, dit-elle en désignant le plat le moins cher de la carte.

\- Allons ! pas de manière ! prends ce que tu veux. Tiens.

Elle appela le serveur et commanda deux plats que Night n'avait pas choisi. Deux plats hors carte. Night eut envie de refuser mais quelque chose la dissuada.

\- Je parie que tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de manger à ce type d'endroit, remarqua Bathoria en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Heu…Eh bien, sur Terre…j'ai l'habitude de prendre des cubes le soir, devant la télévision, en compagnie de ma mère. Il y a de bonnes—

\- D'où une meilleure raison pour rendre ton séjour inoubliable, la coupa Bathoria.

Elle s'étira légèrement et cinq minutes après, les plats furent servis. Night regarda le sien. Un peu trop copieux. Mais elle ne devait pas faire de manière. Elle commença à déguster lentement.

\- Donc…déclara Night pour changer de sujet. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis à la tête de la compagnie High Tech et compagnie, répondit Bathoria. Quand le Cercle de la Lumière a été décimé et que les gens manquaient de gadgets nécessaires, mon entreprise s'est implantée là-bas.

Pourtant, il restait un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Out—

\- Oui, oui. Il reste un membre. Je suis au courant. Mais malheureusement, il ne fait pas grand-chose. Donc, autant vivre de nos propres moyens, et se défendre nous-mêmes avec les technologies actuelles.

Sur ce point, Bathoria s'entendrait à merveille avec sa mère. Il pouvait parler toute la journée des nouvelles technologies.

Night reprit une bouchée.

\- Cela doit vous rapporter gros.

\- Les gens de la Cité de Cristal me connaissent bien. J'ai eu l'occasion de participer à des œuvres de charité et j'ai fait beaucoup de donations aux quartiers pauvres de la ville.

\- Ouah.

Elle devait admettre que c'était impressionnant.

\- Lis les actualités. Tu verras que mon nom y apparait souvent.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle prit une inspiration. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mais…mon amie Kat aurait adoré venir ici. Vous savez, elle a une grande part dans votre sauvetage.

\- Bien sur.

Bathoria haussa les épaules, avant de prendre une part de son plat.

\- Mais…je n'aime pas beaucoup les Cyclopes. Je sais que c'est discriminatoire, mais je suis toujours mal à l'aise en leur présence.

Night s'arrêta de manger.

Elle fixa Bathoria, sans rien dire. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle plaçait les Cyclopes dans le même sac ? Comme certains Cybertroniens ?

\- Donc, Night…tu m'as dit que tu habitais sur Terre, fit Bathoria. Comment est-ce, là-bas ?

\- Oh…c'est une planète remplie de petits êtres, appelés humains. Deux d'entre eux sont de ma—

\- On devrait peut-être passer au dessert, non ?

Déjà ?

Bathoria appela le serveur et demanda d'autres plats. Night avait à peine commencé le sien.

\- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, dit Bathoria.

\- Je vois.

\- Après cela…on pourra se balader un peu toutes les deux, non ? Tu me donneras davantage de détails, n'est-ce pas ?

Night opina du chef. Elle n'en voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Mais quand même…c'était très rapide.

\- Tu te maquilles ? la questionna Bathoria.

\- Heu…oui.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était maquillée, avant de sortir.

Dire qu'avant, elle détestait cela…

\- …Tu ne devrais pas, fit la fembot blanche. Cela ne te va pas. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Night ne répondit rien. Toutefois, elle toucha son visage, par réflexe.

Oui…elle savait que cela ne lui allait pas…


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPITRE 49**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

La nuit était tombée. Autour d'elles, la Cité s'était éclairée, illuminant de toutes parts. Night marchait aux côtés de Bathoria, contemplant la vue. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un parc, où certains habitants venaient se reposer sur un banc, un cube d'energon à la main. Il était vrai que l'endroit était plutôt sympathique, mais Night n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier actuellement. Elle en ignorait la raison mais…elle jugeait l'atmosphère pesante. Bathoria n'arrêtait pas de parler en continu, ne faisant jamais de pause pour la laisser en placer une. Elle ne faisait que parler de son travail, de ses possessions…Des centaines d'employés à son service, des bonus qu'elle obtenait auprès des commerçants pour faire partie de la classe des riches. Night se sentait épuisée et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer pour recharger. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer impolie. Surtout que Bathoria était celle qui avait payé le dîner, même si elle en avait largement les moyens.

« C'est difficile à croire, poursuivit Bathoria, mais si je n'avais pas possédé tout cela, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais laissé mes batteries s'épuiser.

\- Vraiment ? fit Night, haussant un sourcil à cette remarque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle information.

\- Oh oui.

Bathoria s'arrêta, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- …J'étais riche avant. Même durant la guerre…je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Et j'ai rencontré mon mari. Puis, il m'a quitté.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Night.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

\- Ne le sois pas, dit Bathoria. Mon mari me battait, de toute façon. Je me porte beaucoup mieux sans lui

Night fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé savoir, mais comme elle le lui avait révélé…c'était dur à entendre. Et la fembot orange ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de compassion pour elle. Outre la guerre, se faire battre par son mari, être ciblée par un chasseur de prime…La vie de Bathoria n'avait pas dû être très facile non plus. C'était presqu'une bénédiction que Night ait été créée après la guerre…elle n'avait pas eu à subir tout cela. Sa mère lui avait répété que les gens de la guerre étaient devenus pourris, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Bathoria lui adressa un léger sourire, la fixant de ses optiques pâles.

\- …Eh donc, Night ? Que souhaites-tu faire dans la vie ?

\- Hé bien…je ne sais pas en—

\- Tu aimerais être comme moi, hein ? Etre à la tête d'une haute entreprise ? Diriger tout un groupe ? Devenir riche ?

Night se raidit légèrement. Elle avait l'impression que Bathoria le prendrait mal si elle lui répondait que ce n'était pas son rêve de vie.

\- …Je l'ignore encore. Moi, mon but est de voya—

\- Dommage. Parce que tu aurais la belle vie, si tu faisais comme moi.

Bathoria haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe. Tu dis que tu aimes voyager, hein ? Tu as déjà conduit un vaisseau ?

\- Heu…une ou deux fois.

\- Hm. Tu en possèdes un ? J'en possède trois.

Elle n'allait pas lui établir l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle possédait pour la énième fois ? Elle l'avait déjà répété, trois fois, qu'elle possédait trois vaisseaux. Night poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir s'esquiver en douce.

\- Oh, il est tard. Ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter.

Bathoria marqua une brève pause, avant de répondre.

\- …Très bien. Mais tu sais. Si c'est trop loin pour toi en route, je peux t'accompagner.

Un nouveau temps.

\- …Ou tu peux dormir dans ma résidence principale.

Night secoua la tête. Non merci. Elle l'avait déjà invitée à dîner. C'était déjà un exploit qu'elle ait tenu toute la soirée en sa compagnie. Elle n'allait pas s'incruster chez elle non plus.

\- C'est gentil mais…je préfère ne pas abuser.

\- Du tout.

\- Même. Ma mère risque de se faire un sang d'encre.

Tout de suite, Night se transforma.

\- Hé bien…merci pour la soirée. Si vous souhaitez que je vous rembourse…

\- Garde l'argent, lui répondit Bathoria, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage. C'est un cadeau. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, après tout.

Oui.

Mais même…c'était beaucoup trop.

Au moins, Night avait l'occasion de s'échapper sans faire d'esclandre. Elle démarra à toute vitesse, roulant jusqu'à la résidence secondaire de Bathoria. La lumière était encore allumée. Sa mère devait être encore debout.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle le trouva sur le canapé, devant l'écran holographique. Il buvait un cube d'energon et se tourna vers elle lorsque les portes d'entrée se refermèrent.

\- Tu rentres tard.

\- Je sais.

\- C'était bien ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- …C'était…fatigant.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il regardait une série Cybertronienne. Autobots contre les Decepticons.

\- Un classique, soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il lui tendit un cube. Elle le but, avant de lui sourire faiblement.

\- Merci. On regarde autre chose ?

\- Si tu veux.

Night se cala doucement contre lui tandis que Fracture changeait de chaîne.

* * *

Fracture avait probablement dû s'assoupir, puisqu'il fut réveillé par une main qui lui secouait l'épaule droite.

Fracture entrouvrit un optique. Il était devant le canapé, l'écran toujours allumé. Autour de lui, il remarqua que Night n'était plus là. Etait-elle partie se coucher ? A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé de son retour…mais il remarqua que le film qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble tournait toujours.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui attira son attention.

Il s'agissait d'Esmeral. Cette dernière était penchée sur lui. Lorsque Fracture émergea complètement, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle lui revint en mémoire.

 _Personne ne se lierait avec lui de sa propre volonté._

Il fronça les sourcils et eut un violent mouvement de recul. Esmeral fit un pas en arrière, choquée par son geste. Elle leva les bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il remarqua que ses joues étaient humides.

« …Je suis désolée…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il allait se lever pour quitter la pièce mais Esmeral l'attrapa par le bras, pour le retenir.

\- S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Ensuite, je ne t'embêterai plus ! Je te le promets !

Fracture s'arrêta. La voix d'Esmeral était tremblante. C'était comme si elle se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser en sanglots. Elle avait déjà pleuré, c'était évident.

Le bot violet ne répondit pas et la laissa poursuivre. Esmeral lui lâcha le bras. Elle avait probablement remarqué qu'il ne partait pas.

Autant se dire les choses franchement…

\- …Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, déclara Esmeral tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le visage. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de te blesser, de te laisser entendre que je ne souhaitais me lier avec toi que par dépit.

\- Mais tu as besoin d'un Amica, grogna Fracture.

\- Oui…sinon, je serais un paria. Mais…je le suis déjà. A cause de ma religion. A cause du fait que je n'ai plus mon mari.

Elle releva le regard vers lui. Elle paraissait sincèrement bouleversée.

Fracture n'y était pas indifférent. Loin de là. Mais même si cela avait été involontaire, lui aussi avait été blessé…

\- Je…comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas choisir n'importe quel Amica. Je ne veux pas me risquer de me lier dans une relation qui pourrait m'être toxique. Me lier avec une personne qui ne me correspondrait pas, qui ne me ferait que du mal. Axe…a fait cela pour moi. Pour m'éviter un tel risque, même si ce n'était pas des sentiments d'amitié que j'avais à son égard.

Oui…

Axe avait agi par amour pour elle. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

Mais lui…

\- …C'est avec toi que je veux me lier, poursuivit Esmeral. Pas par dépit, pas parce que je n'ai personne d'autre…mais parce que je sais qu'avec toi…je ne serais pas malheureuse.

\- …Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que je te connais, répondit Esmeral, les tremblements reprenant.

Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

Un long silence tomba.

Coupé par des bruits étouffés. Les épaules d'Esmeral montaient et descendaient.

Enfin, sa voix brisée se leva à nouveau, les larmes tombant au sol.

\- …Tu as vécu la même chose que moi…tu sais ce que je ressens, d'avoir perdu un être cher. Un être qui signifiait quelque chose pour toi…

\- …Et est-ce une raison pour te lier à moi ?

Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Esmeral se découvrit le visage.

Les optiques étaient embuées de larmes.

Cette vision heurta Fracture. Le seul fait de voir Esmeral dans cet état, celle qui avait tout donné pour lui, celle qui lui avait offert un nouvel espoir, celle qui lui avait redonné un objectif…la voir ainsi le radoucit quasi-immédiatement.

Sa froideur disparut. Mais il la laissa parler.

\- …Tu ignores ce que tu vaux, Fracture. Tu ignores tes qualités…tu…tu ne vois que tes traits négatifs.

\- …J'ai des qualités ?

\- Il faut juste que tu les acceptes.

Elle reprit une inspiration. Elle se frotta les optiques, essayant de se calmer.

\- Il…il y a tout un rituel derrière le lien d'Amica…dire les raisons pour lesquelles on se lie, pour lesquelles on offre la lumière…en fait partie. Et…il y a plein de raisons pour lesquelles je veux me lier avec toi, Fracture.

 _Pleins de raisons…_

 _Vous êtes un boss fantastique._

Fracture ferma les optiques à cette pensée.

Esmeral…était sincère.

Mais…il avait peur de la mettre en danger…

Puis, il se rappelait d'une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite. Une fois. Des années auparavant.

 _Profite de la vie._

Ne pas se fermer…

Ne pas se fermer aux autres…

Finalement, il lui attrapa la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- …D'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- …Je veux bien devenir ton Amica.

Ce fut tout.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre mot.

Mais sa phrase la rassura à tel point qu'elle illumina le visage d'Esmeral, qui ne put que sourire à travers les larmes.

* * *

« Trop molle ! »

Night dévala le tapis, tombant face contre terre.

Elle se redressa avec difficultés.

\- …Allons ! Je croyais que je m'étais améliorée !

\- Tu es loin, très loin d'avoir progressé.

\- Radin de compliments !

Night se releva, se tenant les côtes.

La musique celtique terrienne qu'elle lui avait montré la veille résonnait comme bruit de fond. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire fier.

\- Je t'ai quand même appris quelque chose aussi, non ? Outrigger ?

\- Silence, grogna-t-il.

Night tenta de le frapper à nouveau. Elle fut éjectée par un coup de pied dans le dos.

Derrière elle, elle put entendre le soupir de Kat qui ne détachait pas son optique du livre. Outrigger lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer à son tour.

\- Dire que tu pourrais obtenir un rencard avec elle.

La fembot orange bondit en guise de réponse.

\- Attends ! de quoi je me mêle ? grinça Night.

\- Propose-lui un rencard. La Cité de Cristal est très sympa à visiter.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu es celui qui me dit ça, alors que tu ne sors plus de ta base ?

Outrigger grimaça légèrement.

Night avait marqué un point.

La fembot orange se tourna vers Kat. D'un air vague, elle contempla la cyclope. Mine de rien, Outrigger avait raison.

Saberhorn aussi. Elles étaient parties en voyage, seules, pour la première fois.

Et rien n'avait avancé.

Surtout qu'hier soir, elle lui avait proposé. Mais elle avait tellement eu peur d'être en retard et de faire attendre Bathoria qu'elle n'y avait pas accordé plus d'attention.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Et Outrigger ne faisait même plus attention à la beauté de la Cité de Cristal…

C'était désolant.

Et ce n'était pas en restant seul et enfermé que les choses s'amélioreront.

Elle finit par abaisser sa garde et commença à marcher en direction de Kat.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'abaissa à son niveau pour lui sourire.

\- Hé.

\- Hm ? répondit la cyclope.

\- …Pour ton histoire de visiter la Cité…je suis d'accord.

Kat releva la tête vers elle.

Ses épaules, pourtant tendues au premier abord, se relâchèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Outrigger, qui observait la scène de loin.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter.

\- Et avant cela…il va nous accompagner !


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPITRE 50**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Vous êtes sérieuses ?

\- Tu l'avais promis !

\- Hors de question !

\- Tu l'avais promis !

Le soir était déjà tombé. Passé l'entraînement qui avait été beaucoup plus ardu que d'ordinaire (Night soupçonnait qu'Outrigger ait augmenté la difficulté pour la punir de son « insolence » comme il l'appelait), Night avait juste eu le temps de prendre une douche dans les appartements de la base pour éviter de sentir la rouille avant de revenir dans le bureau d'Outrigger, accompagnée par sa fidèle complice Kat. Dès qu'Outrigger les avait vues rentrer, il s'était aussitôt placé en position défensive. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux fembots de se diriger vers lui pour l'encercler des deux côtés.

\- Je n'ai jamais promis une telle chose !

\- Allez, ricana Night. Tu as envie, admets-le !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai du travail !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pointa du doigt le tableau recouvert des caractères similaires à ceux du premier jour. Night le contempla d'un air blasé.

\- Tu as toujours du travail.

\- Cela vous fera du bien, renchérit Kat.

\- Et depuis quand tu l'écoutes, hein ?

Outrigger poussa un soupir et se contenta d'enrouler le parchemin qu'il lisait.

\- De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien. Je la connais, la Cité de Cristal. Forcément. J'y vis depuis toujours.

\- Esmeral pense que vous vous êtes renfermé, répondit Night. Vous ne sortez plus de votre base.

\- C'est mon problème. Pas le vôtre.

\- Cela vous ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

Outrigger ne les écoutait pas. Night et Kat s'échangèrent un regard avant d'attraper le bot marron chacun par un bras. Tout de suite, ce dernier réagit en se débattant.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Allez !

\- Non !

\- Allez ! de toute façon, on va repartir prochainement ! lui déclara Night. Dans quelques jours !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Vous n'aurez plus à nous supporter ! Allez ! Une sortie tous les trois !

Outrigger s'arrêta de lutter. Il leva les optiques en guise de réponse. Night réprima un sourire fier. Son argument avait fait mouche. Elle était sur le point de le convaincre.

\- …Une heure, soupira-t-il.

\- Génial !

\- Ote cette expression satisfaite, Night !

\- Je n'ôte rien du tout !

Gagné. Et Night était sûre d'une chose : cela ne durerait pas seulement une heure.

* * *

« Les auto-tamponneuses ! »

Au loin, Night pointa le manège, les optiques brillant d'intérêt. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir marcher. Sur Terre, il y en avait pour les humains. A taille miniature. Et cela avait l'air très amusant. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait en grandeur nature. Elle sourit, ravie de voir une attente concrétisée. Après tout, il existait bien des attractions cybertroniennes. Evidemment, les auto-tamponneuses en feraient partie.

\- J'ai vu, merci, fit Outrigger, son expression grincheuse ne disparaissant pas.

\- Qui veut faire un tour ? demanda Night.

\- Tu as assez d'argent ? l'interpella Kat.

\- Windblade m'en a passé.

Night se tourna vers Outrigger.

\- Nous deux contre toi !

\- Je n'ai plus l'âge de ces enfantillages.

\- Esmeral disait que vous les adoriez, plus jeune.

Elle observa un tressaillement de la part du bot marron. Night comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il gardait tout derrière un masque indifférent.

A l'intérieur, il souffrait.

Mais c'était nécessaire…il ne pouvait pas garder toutes ces émotions négatives en lui. Night donna l'argent à la cyclope pour que cette dernière aille réserver des voitures. Tandis que Kat s'éloignait, Night se rapprochait de son mentor. Le jeune bot détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée.

\- …Il ne faut pas oublier ce que vous aimiez, dit Night.

\- En quoi cela te regarde ?

\- Il ne faut pas oublier les choses positives de la vie. C'est ce que Bumblebee répète toujours.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Vous ne vous rappelez plus. Les Cités de Cristal doivent être protégées.

\- Je sais ! c'est mon rôle !

Le ton d'Outrigger devint plus agressif. Night ne s'en démonta pas.

\- …Je fais ça tous les jours, se reprit-il, plus calmement.

\- Mais vous ne regardez plus ce que vous devez protéger, insista Night doucement.

Elle étendit le bras vers la ruelle.

Autour d'eux, les passants allaient et venaient, discutant, mangeant des cubes frais, riant, s'amusant…

\- …Ils ne méritent pas d'être protégés ? Vous croyez que vous ne devez pas profiter d'eux ?

Si c'était vrai, à quoi cela servait ?

Outrigger devait la croire trop optimiste. Mais Night le jugeait trop pessimiste. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il devait la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement de cette façon.

Un silence tomba. Maintenant, il la toisa d'un air sévère.

\- Tu es bête, tu sais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu as l'occasion de profiter de ta copine. Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec moi ?

A cette remarque, Night esquissa un sourire amer.

Oui…elle pouvait profiter de Kat. De leurs derniers jours ici.

Mais à l'heure actuelle…

\- …L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tout comme protéger les habitants de ces Cités ne vous empêche pas de les aimer. De sortir. De profiter.

\- Ce que tu es ignorante.

\- J'aurais l'occasion de profiter de Kat.

Derrière eux, les voitures venaient d'être désactivées momentanément pour permettre aux conducteurs de descendre et céder la place aux prochains. D'un mouvement de tête, Night insista.

Un tour.

Seulement un tour.

C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Dans les optiques d'Outrigger, la douleur refaisait doucement surface.

Il abaissa le regard, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Alors ?

\- …Un tour. Et ensuite, je pars.

A nouveau, les lèvres de Night s'étirèrent.

\- Epargne-moi ce sourire de triomphe !

\- On n'est plus en entrainement !

\- Mais je reste ton mentor !

Mais Night était déjà partie rejoindre Kat dans la voiture. Soutenant son regard, Night vérifiait qu'Outrigger tienne bien sa promesse. Il le devait. S'il en profitait pour partir et leur fausser compagnie, il était mal tombé.

Mais étrangement, il tint parole. D'un pas lourd et lent, Outrigger se dirigea vers les voitures pour monter dans l'une. Il gardait un air boudeur mais Night n'était pas dupe.

Cela lui raviverait des souvenirs.

Le signal fut lancé et les lumières s'activèrent. Night commença à conduire en sifflotant, Kat étant sa passagère.

\- J'ai peur, dit Kat.

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi comme conductrice ? Piloter le vaisseau ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me reprendre le volant.

\- Je vais reprendre le volant, insista la cyclope.

Night fit la moue et brusquement, elles rentrèrent dans une voiture qui était sur leur chemin. Kat sursauta et se tint le châssis tandis que Night éclata de rire.

\- Attention !

\- Quoi ? Ce sont des auto-tamponneuses !

Elle entra en collision avec une deuxième. Outrigger n'était pas loin. Night prit une mine de conspiratrice. Elle allait se venger pour toutes ces pompes et ces tours de salle. D'un coup de volant, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Night !

\- Accroche-toi, ma belle !

Outrigger les aperçut et se dépêcha de s'enfuir. Night le suivit, appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur pour le rattraper. D'un coup sec, elle évita trois conducteurs qui les avaient pris pour cible.

\- Kat !

\- On va l'avoir !

Outrigger accéléra à son tour. Night poussa un rire diabolique et continua de rouler, Kat s'accrochant à son siège à côté d'elle.

\- Outrigger ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas le genre à t'en—

Et brusquement, Outrigger fit marche arrière.

Et la voiture d'Outrigger fit face à celle de Kat et Night.

Les deux voitures entrèrent en collision, le choc étant beaucoup plus violent que les précédents. Kat manqua de tomber de la voiture mais Night la rattrapa par l'épaule pour la faire se rasseoir.

Devant elles, Outrigger les fixait d'un air hautain.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

\- D'où tu sors, chauffard ? lui répliqua Night en lui tirant la langue.

Une légère lueur brillait dans les optiques d'Outrigger.

Night approuvait. Elle l'avait conquis. C'était déjà une petite victoire. Night démarra à nouveau et laissa Kat conduire. Elles allaient l'avoir. Elles l'auraient. Elle s'en faisait le serment.

\- Tu es vraiment un danger public, commenta Kat.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Elle sourit à la cyclope. La conduite de cette dernière était beaucoup plus calme et souple. Elle lui reprendrait le volant mais c'était aussi sa soirée.

Et Night avait autre chose de prévu.

\- …Hé.

\- Hm ?

\- …Tout à l'heure. Ça te dit d'aller au parc ? C'est magnifique, de nuit.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en profiter la veille.

Kat hocha la tête.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Génial.

La main de Night effleura le bras de Kat avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conduite.

Cela serait une belle soirée.

* * *

« …Donc. En quoi consiste ce rituel ?

\- Attends.

Les mains jointes, les optiques closes, Esmeral releva le menton. Fracture l'observa faire d'un air curieux, croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine. La nuit était tombée, une légère brise leur prenant au visage. Ils étaient sortis dehors, dans le jardin, et se tenaient devant la piscine qui avait été illuminée d'une lueur verdâtre teintée de bleu. Esmeral prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir les optiques. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la piscine.

\- …Cela me fait penser aux aurores de Caminus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elles sont magnifiques.

Fracture pouvait la croire, même s'il n'en avait jamais observé de ses propres optiques. Esmeral paraissait détendue, contrairement à lui. Il n'avait jamais établi de lien avec quiconque, à part avec Divebomb et Airazor.

Intérieurement, il se demanda si les liens d'Amica étaient douloureux. Mais Esmeral lui avait assuré que non. Toutefois, Fracture ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement pessimiste. Une voix lui murmurait de refuser, de rebrousser chemin. Esmeral serait en danger si elle se liait avec lui. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur ressentie au déchirement des liens établis avec ses anciens Minicons.

Il ne devait pas commettre la même erreur. C'était de la folie.

Il aurait mal. Il le regretterait.

Pourtant, il demeura silencieux. Il n'ordonna pas à Esmeral d'arrêter. Il ne fit pas demi-tour. Il ne la rejeta pas.

Il se contenta de la regarder.

\- Tu as peur ? le questionna Esmeral.

\- Il m'en faut plus.

\- Je sais. Mais au cas où…tu n'as rien à craindre.

Esmeral ne lui avait jamais menti…

Il pouvait lui faire confiance…

Mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'interdisait d'aller plus loin…l'interdisait de franchir une certaine limite…

Quelque chose qui l'incitait à ne pas continuer…parce qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Mais Esmeral…semblait croire qu'il le méritait. D'être lié à elle.

\- …Je te pose la question une dernière fois, déclara Esmeral d'une voix tendre. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Etre lié à un autre apportait de la souffrance…

Avoir un Amica…pour le perdre par la suite…

 _Tu as des qualités._

Lesquelles ?

Fracture répondit par l'affirmative. La curiosité prit le pas sur le pessimisme et la méfiance.

Cela sembla ravir la fembot verte.

Esmeral ferma les optiques à nouveau.

Puis, elle étendit les bras en croix, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Elle ouvrit sa poitrine.

Et la lumière de son spark apparut, éblouissant légèrement Fracture. Le bot violet cligna des optiques. La lumière d'Esmeral était légèrement violette.

Il se demanda quelle aurait été la couleur de celle de Drift.

« _Je te fais l'offre de te dresser dans la lumière de mon spark pour que tu puisses sentir la chaleur et la sincérité de mes mots. »_

Esmeral connaissait les paroles du rituel. Mieux que quiconque. Fracture ne les connaissait pas. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'Esmeral savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Une chaleur…la sincérité…

 _« Je t'invite à recevoir ma lumière et ainsi, devenir mon Amica Endura…maintenant. Jusqu'à la fin…à jamais »_

Maintenant…jusqu'à la fin…A jamais.

Une légère boule apparut dans la gorge de Fracture.

Encore une fois, la voix lui murmurait de refuser.

Puis, vinrent ces mots :

 _« Je te choisis en tant que mon Amica Endura…Fracture. Pour ta détermination. »_

Tu as qualités.

 _« Pour ton soutien. »_

Il l'avait soutenue…mais elle l'avait soutenu bien plus…

 _« Pour ton courage »_

Il n'avait aucun honneur…ce n'était pas du courage.

« _Pour m'avoir offert un nouveau sens à ma vie »_

La boule disparut légèrement, même si elle demeurait présente.

Fracture prit une inspiration. Ces mots l'atteignaient…ils l'atteignaient plus que ce qu'il n'imaginait.

Esmeral attendait. Elle attendait qu'il reçoive sa lumière.

Fracture la regarda à nouveau.

Serait-il en mesure…d'être un meilleur Amica qu'il n'avait été un meilleur boss ? Même si cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus d'une relation de domination. Mais une relation d'égal à égale.

 _Fracture est un boss fantastique._

Non. Mais Esmeral le choisissait.

La réponse fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Fracture étendit les bras à son tour.

Et dans sa poitrine, il ressentit la lumière du spark d'Esmeral, venant doucement caresser le sien.

Une chaleur agréable le saisit. Une chaleur qui ne se forçait pas…mais qui l'invitait timidement à lâcher prise.

C'était…agréable.

Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu…qu'il retrouvait…

Profiter de la vie…

Drift l'aurait souhaité…

La lumière vint enlever petit à petit les pensées négatives. La voix qui lui répétait qu'il ne méritait rien…disparut à son tour.

Puis, elles s'éteignirent.

Fracture rouvrit les optiques. Esmeral avait refermé son châssis. Elle lui souriait, d'un air profondément et sincèrement reconnaissant.

Un silence tomba entre eux. Fracture essaya de visualiser ce qu'il ressentait.

Du…bien-être.

Il n'y avait pas de mot. Rien à dire. Mais Esmeral prit la parole.

\- …Merci, Fracture.

Fracture cligna des optiques.

D'un pas lent, il marcha en sa direction.

Et l'étreignit fortement contre lui.

\- …Merci à toi.

Il put deviner le sourire d'Esmeral sur son visage tandis qu'elle l'étreignait en retour.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPITRE 51**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **Désolée pour le retard. J'ai repris les cours et du coup, le rythme de parution risque d'être un peu plus lent. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Alors ? C'était bien, hein ?

\- Pas du tout, grogna Outrigger tandis qu'ils quittaient la ruelle pour rejoindre le chemin et revenir à la base du Cercle de la Lumière.

Kat et Night le suivaient de près, derrière lui. Night remarqua les sabres d'Outrigger rangés dans leurs fourreaux, accrochés à la taille. Il était déjà tard. Ce qui devait être un tour à l'origine s'est transformé en une dizaine de tours. Night se rappelait comment elle s'était amusée dans les montagnes russes cybertroniennes, avec Kat. Mais ce tour aux Cités de Cristal avait été autant amusant. Et même si Outrigger niait avoir partagé le même enthousiasme, elle était certaine que cela avait été quelque chose de bénéfique pour lui.

Se rappeler de la cause du Cercle de la Lumière…

Se rappeler de bons moments…

Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'une dépression était longue à éradiquer. Quand avait-ce été la dernière fois qu'il avait profité ? Pas en tant que seul membre du Cercle de la Lumière, mais en tant qu'habitant ? En tant que bot ?

Kat demeura en retrait tandis que Night raccompagnait Outrigger. Elle semblait vouloir leur accorder un temps, seuls, entre maître et élève. Night salua l'initiative et se retrouva avec son mentor, dans les dédales de la base, en bas des marches des escaliers menant à la surface. Si elle le suivait, elle risquerait de se perdre en route.

Outrigger poussa un soupir et se retourna vers elle, la toisant d'un air inexpressif.

\- …Je dois l'admettre.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée, remarqua Outrigger.

Night ne cacha pas un sourire ravi. Outrigger croisa les bras, fixant le sol.

\- Je devine ce que tu as l'intention de faire…mais tu es trop naïve. Encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas en une soirée que mes problèmes seront résolus, Night. Cela fait plusieurs millénaires qu'ils durent.

\- Plusieurs millénaires que vous les trainez derrière vous…

Comme une chaîne et un boulet.

Combien de temps vivrait-il encore ainsi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de profiter ? lui répondit Night. Même si c'est une soirée, n'était-ce pas une bonne soirée ? N'est-ce pas nécessaire de profiter de l'instant présent plutôt que de penser au futur ?

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je traverse.

\- Ton processeur est malade de pensées négatives. C'est ce que me dit Esmeral. Et tes capsules bleues n'aident aucunement à les supprimer.

Outrigger grimaça à cette remarque. Night se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et difficile à aborder. Si Esmeral n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux qu'elle.

Mais se cacher derrière des capsules bleues destinées à lui faire oublier ses douleurs…ce n'était pas sain.

\- Je dis juste que…parfois, c'est mieux de ressentir.

\- Ressentir fait souffrir, grogna Outrigger.

\- Il n'y a pas que du négatif. Il faut savoir dénicher le positif dans le négatif.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de positif ?

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Night sentit une boule lui encombrer la gorge.

Le positif…

Outrigger était seul. Il pensait être seul. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était mérité…

Alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- …Il te reste encore Esmeral, lui rappela-t-elle doucement. Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Elle hait le fait que tu souffres. Et elle aimerait réellement t'aider. Pas seulement parce que tu es membre du Cercle de la lumière…mais parce qu'elle tient à toi.

Il ne répondit pas. Night marqua une pause, ajoutant avec un léger sourire.

\- Il te reste ton élève. Même si on se connait depuis peu…cela ne compte pas ?

\- Arrête. J'ai compris. Tes mots sont beaux…mais cela ne reste que des mots.

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Il tourna les talons, prêt à disparaître dans les couloirs obscurs.

\- En attendant, tu me dis de profiter de l'instant présent.

\- Euh…oui ?

\- …Profite du temps qu'il te reste avec Kat.

Ce fut au tour de Night de tressaillir. Néanmoins, elle put apercevoir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Outrigger tandis qu'il disparaissait.

Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une demi-victoire…ou d'une défaite complète.

Il avait énoncé une fois, que certains ennemis ne pouvaient être vaincus avec la force physique.

L'ennemi d'Outrigger était lui-même…il fallait qu'il l'affronte.

Elle ne pouvait que l'aider.

Mais il avait raison.

Night remonta les marches pour rejoindre Kat à la surface.

\- Kat ?

\- Oui ?

\- Allons au parc.

* * *

Contrairement à la dernière fois, le parc était beaucoup plus désert. Il était toujours autant illuminé, les dunes du désert d'Omega se reflétant dans la pénombre au loin. Night et Kat s'assirent sur un banc, en face du lac.

Night avait déjà vu cette scène des milliers de fois, dans des films terriens.

Mais l'endroit n'était aucunement romantique, en raison des buildings se dressant derrière elles.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que ce que Windblade lui avait racontée une fois : mieux que Sideswipe qui s'était déclaré à Strongarm, Slipstream et Jetstorm en hystérie derrière les buissons qui étaient prêts à l'annoncer sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

\- C'est beau, hein ? demanda Night. Plus cliché, tu mourrais.

\- Oui.

A moins que sa mère ne soit caché derrière le banc, prêt à surgir derrière elles, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, pour mettre fin à tout éventuel geste intime. Night grimaça à cette pensée. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de Kat, lui effleurant légèrement l'épaule.

\- Désolée de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans, lui déclara Night.

\- Night…tu t'es excusée de nombreuses fois.

\- Et je crois que ce n'est pas assez.

Kat pivota la tête en sa direction. Night aurait pu deviner une expression peinée.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, Night. Autrement, tu agiras comme Outrigger.

\- Plutôt ironique. Moi qui essaie de l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Personne ne te le reprochera. Mais toi aussi, faut que tu ailles mieux.

Night opina du chef, sans répondre.

\- Regarde-nous, ajouta Kat. En ce moment, on loge dans une belle résidence. Ta mère a accepté de nous aider. Tu as démarré un entraînement avec Outrigger. On a passé une bonne soirée…tu n'as pas à ruminer. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne peux que t'améliorer en apprenant de tes erreurs.

Night savait qu'elle avait raison. Kat avait toujours le don pour la rassurer. Pour ôter ces doutes du processeur.

Elle releva la tête vers le lac.

\- …Tu as toujours été plus forte que moi.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Kat sur un ton amusé.

\- Si. Outrigger pense même que tu es plus forte que moi, mentalement. Il a probablement raison. Sans toi, je pense que j'aurais été perdue depuis longtemps.

\- Et sans toi, je n'aurais pas mené large non plus. Tu m'as acceptée alors que j'étais une cyclope. Depuis le premier jour.

Night pouffa. Pour elle, cela ne voulait rien dire, qu'elle soit cyclope ou non.

\- Evidemment. Tu crois que je m'arrêterais à cela ? Cela te rend plus belle, je trouve.

\- Merci…

Un silence tomba. Night essaya de trouver quelque chose à ajouter. Elle se gratta l'arrière du casque, avant de s'étirer. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule avec son amie. Mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi gênant. Autant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouah. Ça vire au sentimental, dis-moi !

\- Ta faute.

\- Non, la tienne.

Night lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua un changement.

Kat avait repris sa forme holographique.

Son faux visage. Night cligna des optiques, sans comprendre.

\- Heu…Kat ?

\- Oui ?

Cette dernière lui souriait. Ce n'était pas que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, de voir son sourire…loin de là…elle était même très jolie sous sa forme holographique…mais…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cela, avec moi.

Et puis, elles étaient seules, à l'heure actuelle.

\- …Personne ne viendra te chercher des ennuis.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ce visage.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour faire quelque chose.

Faire quelque chose…Elle sentit une légère chaleur lui monter à la tête.

\- …Quoi, exactement ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Kat s'était déjà rapprochée d'elle.

L'instant d'après, la cyclope lui attrapa le visage, le tenant dans ses deux mains, ses lèvres touchant les siennes dans un profond baiser.

Night se figea. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais des secondes qu'elle savoura pleinement. Quand Kat se détacha, Night crut que son spark allait s'arrêter et sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle fixa Kat. Etait-ce bien la réalité ? Avaient-elles vraiment… ?

L'excitation monta dans sa poitrine. Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je…je préfère quand même ta forme naturelle, déclara Night, d'un ton timide.

\- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, avec ma forme naturelle.

\- Même. C'est la meilleure.

Le sourire de Kat s'élargit.

Elle se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tandis que Night nouait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Profiter de l'instant présent.

Une belle soirée…

Elle l'avait prédit.

* * *

« Night »

Le processeur embrumé par les souvenirs de la veille, revivant son moment avec Kat encore et encore tandis qu'elle savourait son energon du matin, Night cligna des optiques quand sa mère pénétra dans la cuisine, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Night poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Night, d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Bathoria a laissé un message, l'informa-t-il.

\- Par rapport à ?

Il s'assit en face d'elle, piquant un cube dans le frigo au passage.

\- Parce qu'elle veut déjeuner avec toi, en ville.

\- Maman…non.

\- Papa !

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai entraînement.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas précipiter notre départ de cette somptueuse baraque, je te conseille d'y aller.

\- Mais elle est épuisante.

\- Autant abréger la torture.

Night leva les optiques, prenant un air boudeur. Elle aurait souhaité passer plus de temps avec Outrigger.

Passer davantage de temps avec Kat, également.

Est-ce que sa mère avait déjà deviné ? Il ne laissait rien paraître. En tout cas, il était fixé sur l'idée qu'elle devait accepter l'invitation.

\- Ça va servir à rien.

\- A profiter d'un jacuzzi et de la piscine une journée supplémentaire.

\- Pff.

Manifestement, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quand elle passa devant la fenêtre, elle remarqua que le char blanc se tenait déjà devant l'entrée. Night leva les optiques. Elle sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci.

Elle releva le regard. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Il paraissait plus…apaisé. Plus calme.

\- …Quelque chose s'est passé ? demanda Night.

\- …A toi de me le dire.

Il cachait quelque chose. Il ne dirait rien. Elle non plus.

Elle l'étreignit avant d'ouvrir les portes pour sortir dehors rejoindre le char.

\- Night !

\- Bonjour, Bat—

\- Ne perdons pas de temps.

Sourire, Night. Allez. C'était parti pour un déjeuner fatigant rempli de dialogues de sourds. Palpitant.

* * *

Il s'agissait du même restaurant que la dernière fois. Même place que la dernière fois. Pour autant, cette fois-ci, Bathoria ne commanda pas deux menus hors carte. Elle la laissa choisir le plat qu'elle souhaitait, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage.

« Bon choix.

\- Merci.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je paierai, comme la dernière fois.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin. J'ai suffisamment d'ar—

\- J'insiste.

Ses mimiques la dissuadaient de protester. Bathoria s'accouda sur la table, ses optiques pâles ne la quittant pas.

\- Alors. Vous partez bientôt ?

\- Heu…bientôt, oui. Je pense.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas rester ici un peu ?

Night ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

Oui. Elle aurait pu rester encore un peu…avec Kat…poursuivre sa formation avec Outrigger…

C'était tentant.

Mais elle devait suivre sa mère. Elle devait suivre Windblade.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas, Night, lui susurra doucement Bathoria.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est ma mère. Et Kat a ses concours à préparer.

\- Ta mère…

Il y eut une acidité dans son ton. Night ne comprit pas son attitude.

\- Hé bien…oui. Je l'appelle comme ça mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère. Ni ton porteur.

Les optiques de Night s'écarquillèrent à cette déclaration. Comment était-elle au courant ?

\- …Excusez-moi ?

\- Il t'a adoptée, fit Bathoria.

Maintenant, il y avait du dédain. Night le prit comme une atteinte personnelle. C'était complètement déplacé et elle ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

\- Déjà, j'ignore comment vous le savez. Et même s'il m'a adoptée, il m'a élevée. C'est tout. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

\- C'est seulement une adoption. Ce n'est pas ton parent.

En plus, elle continuait ?

Night sentit ses poings se serrer. Hors de question de continuer comme ça. Même si elle était la propriétaire de la résidence, elle ne tolérerait pas qu'on dise du mal de sa mère. Tout de suite, elle se leva.

\- Mes parents m'ont abandonnée !

\- C'est faux !

Le ton de Bathoria montait. Night la toisa froidement.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- …Tu es comme moi, répondit-elle d'un air grave.

Quoi ?

Le spark de Night manqua de s'arrêter.

Bathoria ne changeait pas d'expression. Le silence tomba. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

\- …Tu es comme moi. Parce que tu es ma fille. Je suis ta mère naturelle.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPITRE 52**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Désolée pour le retard. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber. Pour autant, Night n'avait jamais quitté son emplacement. Elle était assise sur une chaise, au bord de la piscine, fixant son reflet dans l'eau verdâtre illuminée par les différentes lumières provenant du fond du bassin. Elle garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. A l'intérieur, elle se sentait vide.

Comme si elle avait utilisé les suppresseurs d'humeur d'Outrigger à haute dose…et que quelque chose lui avait aspiré ses différentes émotions.

A présent, elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. Quand elle entendit les pas derrière elle se rapprocher doucement, elle se recroquevilla davantage.

Bientôt, apparut le reflet de sa mère dans l'eau.

Ou plutôt, l'une de ses mères. Son expression était dure. Même s'il était plus calme que lors de leur dernière confrontation.

« …Il faut que tu te décides, Night ».

Il y alla droit au but.

Night baissa la tête, sans répondre, sa gorge se nouant.

« …On ne restera pas ici éternellement. Il faut que tu prennes une décision.

\- …Je ne sais pas.

Elle pensait qu'elle serait heureuse…de retrouver la trace de ses parents naturels. Ou au moins, sa mère.

Mais à la place…elle ne sentait rien. Si ce n'était de l'incompréhension.

Elle se rappelait encore. De tout ce qui s'était ensuivi après la révélation de Bathoria.

Toutes les émotions qui avaient tourbillonné en elle.

Le choc…l'incompréhension…le déni…

Non. Tout cela ne lui avait pas semblé réel.

 _« …Quoi ? »_

 _Bathoria ne se leva pas. Elle demeura assise. Le même air grave ne la quittant jamais._

 _Night crut avoir mal entendu._

 _« …Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_

 _Cela devait être une blague._

 _Oui. Elle avait mal entendu._

 _Bathoria poussa un soupir. Elle se redressa, avant de reprendre la parole._

\- _…_ _Tu es ma fille. C'est moi, ta mère naturelle._

 _C'était comme si son souffle avait été tranché par un couperet._

 _Elle n'entendit plus que les battements de son spark…autour d'elle, le monde avait disparu._

 _Un silence tomba._

\- _…_ _Vous mentez._

\- _Non._

 _Night ne bougeait pas. Elle demeura interdite._

 _La confusion, l'incompréhension noyèrent sa tête._

 _Elle secoua la tête._

\- _…_ _Non…_

 _Une chaleur la prit. Elle manqua de vaciller en arrière. Elle dût se rattraper à la chaise pour éviter de tomber._

 _Bathoria demeura assise._

 _Night se prit le visage dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle se sentit en état de parler, de répondre, elle releva la tête vers Bathoria._

 _L'anxiété qu'elle ressentit en la regardant lui était insupportable._

\- _…_ _Comment… ? …Comment… ?_

 _Bathoria se pencha vers elle._

\- _…_ _Il fallait que je te retrouve. Night. Ma fille._

\- _Que…_

\- _Quand tu m'as secourue…face à ce chasseur de prime…j'ai compris que c'était toi. Cela ne pouvait être que toi._

\- _…_ _Vous devez vous tromper._

 _Après tout, elle s'était bien trompée pour Htab._

\- _Non. Une mère sent ces choses-là. Une mère saurait reconnaître son enfant. Le lien naturel qui nous unit…n'est pas un mensonge._

 _Bathoria…sa mère…_

 _Un lien naturel…_

 _Night sentit son corps trembler._

\- _…_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _Son poing se serra. Et brusquement, elle se releva d'un bond. Elle fit le tour de la table et se dressa devant Bathoria. Sa vue se brouilla. Mais Bathoria ne disparaissait pas._

\- _…_ _POURQUOI ?_

 _Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Bathoria de répondre que Night l'attrapa par les épaules, d'une poigne ferme et violente. Ses optiques se plantèrent dans les siennes._

 _Les optiques pâles de Bathoria ne cillèrent jamais._

\- _Night…_

\- _POURQUOI ?_

\- _Calme-toi. Allons dehors. Tout le monde nous regarde._

\- _J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! POURQUOI ? EXPLIQUE-TOI !_

 _Elle se mit à la secouer violemment. Night ne se contrôlait plus. Bathoria fit un signe de tête à quelqu'un derrière elle. Probablement un serveur. Mais Night s'en moquait bien._

\- _COMMENT AS-TU PU ? POURQUOI ?_

\- _…_ _C'est compliqué, Night._

\- _TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE MA MERE !_

 _Bathoria la repoussa doucement. Night ne se rassit pas. Les larmes avaient déjà coulé, tombant au sol._

 _Tout ce stress accumulé…toute cette fureur…_

\- _TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE MA MERE !_

\- _Tu devais le savoir. Je t'ai offert cette résidence pour cette raison._

\- _TU M'AS ABANDONNEE !_

 _Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre difficilement son souffle._

\- _TU M'AS ABANDONNEE !_

\- _Je sais._

 _Bathoria attrapa son cube d'energon pour le boire._

\- _…_ _Tu m'en veux. C'est normal._

\- _POURQUOI ?_

 _La fembot blanche le reposa sur la table. Elle mit un temps avant de répondre._

\- _…_ _Je n'étais pas prête, Night._

\- _PAS PRETE ?_

\- _…_ _Je n'étais pas prête à ce moment-là. Mon mari me battait…Un bot que je n'aimais plus. Qui me faisait du mal. Qui prenait ce qu'il voulait. Je me suis retrouvée à porter…contre mon gré. Je ne pouvais pas assumer un enfant de lui._

 _Cette nouvelle révélation l'acheva._

 _Un bot qu'elle n'aimait pas…un enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas…_

\- _…_ _Je ne pouvais pas assumer un enfant qui n'avait pas été créé d'amour._

 _Night ne se contrôla plus._

 _Elle se mit à sangloter, sans s'arrêter._

 _Bien sûr…elle aurait dû s'y attendre…au fait qu'elle n'avait pas été désirée…sinon, on ne l'aurait pas abandonnée._

 _Bathoria…annonçait cela avec un calme absolu._

 _Cela faisait encore plus mal._

\- _…_ _C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, Night._

\- _POURQUOI ? TU M'AS JETEE DANS UNE POUBELLE !_

 _Bathoria ne répondit pas._

 _Night se couvrit le visage. Comme pour se protéger de la réalité… C'était trop douloureux._

 _Pourtant, elle entendit encore sa voix._

\- _…_ _Mais aujourd'hui…les temps ont changé. J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la pauvre fembot qui dépendait de son mari. J'ai une situation. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de lui. A être indépendante. A me reconstruire. Mais la seule chose qui me manquait…la chose que je devais retrouver…c'était toi._

\- _…_ _Pourquoi… ?_

 _Elle n'avait pas été désirée…_

 _Elle n'avait pas été désirée…_

 _Elle n'avait pas été créée d'amour…_

 _Pourquoi la retrouver ?_

\- _…_ _On a un lien, toi et moi, Night. On peut construire une relation. Quelque chose. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Et je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître._

\- _Non…_

\- _Je suis ta mère, Night. Ta mère._

 _Night ne le supporta plus._

 _Elle rassembla le peu de force qui lui resta pour tituber vers la porte du restaurant et en sortir précipitamment, sans se retourner._

Lorsqu'elle était retournée à la résidence, Fracture l'avait découverte devant la porte, en train de sangloter. Tout de suite, il avait cru que quelque chose était arrivé…Esmeral et Windblade l'avaient assise sur le canapé, Kat lui avait préparée un cube d'energon. Une fois que Fracture lui avait fait cracher le morceau, elle avait pu tout leur raconter, faisant des pauses à chaque fois que les larmes lui revenaient. Cela avait été long, cela avait été douloureux…

Mais elle avait continué son récit jusqu'à la fin.

Dès qu'elle l'eut achevé, le premier réflexe de Fracture avait été de se lever. Pour retrouver Bathoria. Pour la confronter.

La haine et la colère avaient fusé.

Esmeral l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Windblade lui avait barrée la route.

Elle se rappelait des cris.

 _Elle l'a abandonnée ! Elle ose revenir après l'avoir abandonnée ?_

 _Non, je ne me calme pas ! Comment ose-t-elle ?_

 _COMMENT A-T-ELLE OSE ?_

 _UNE MERE NE FAIT PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSE !_

Night tressaillit aux souvenirs.

Fracture finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Cette situation avait été tellement éprouvante…que Night était tombée en pleine recharge alors que la dispute se poursuivait.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard.

Fracture s'était calmé. Mais l'atmosphère n'avait pas été moins oppressante.

\- …C'est ta décision, Night, ajouta Fracture tandis qu'il passait un doigt dans l'eau, faisant trembler leurs reflets.

\- …Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu sais qui c'est, maintenant.

Night demeura silencieuse.

Fracture soupira. Il gardait une mine renfrognée.

\- Maintenant que tu le sais…à toi de faire un choix.

\- C'est ma mère.

Même si elle l'avait abandonnée…même si elle ne l'avait pas désirée…

\- …Mon père la maltraitait. Et elle ne semble avoir personne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, Night.

Non…

\- …Je le dois bien.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Un lien naturel les réunissait.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Bathoria était sa mère.

Et elle avait pris la décision de la retrouver…

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû.

Elle pouvait accueillir sa demande…essayer de créer des liens…avec une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue…

Ou elle pouvait quitter les Cités de Cristal…repartir sur Terre…ne plus jamais la revoir…

Fracture finit par se redresser.

\- Night.

\- Oui ?

\- …Fais attention à toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Puis, il quitta le jardin pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Night ne le suivit pas.

Les larmes remontèrent aux optiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bras se nouèrent autour de ses épaules.

Kat posa la tête dans son cou, la serrant contre elle, par-derrière.

Le silence tomba, chacune restant dans sa position.

Elles n'entendirent plus que le vent dans la nuit.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPITRE 53**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **Désolée pour le retard. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le matin venait à peine de se lever. Pourtant, Night était déjà prête. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Elle n'avait pas rechargé de la nuit. Son processeur n'avait pas cessé de cogiter, sur quelle décision devait-elle prendre.

Les mots de Fracture, les mots de Kat, les mots de Bathoria avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête.

 _On peut construire une relation, toi et moi._

 _Elle t'a abandonnée !_

Que devait-elle faire ?

Un jour, Strongarm lui avait suggéré que, lorsqu'elle était face à un dilemme, elle devait établir une liste pour peser le pour et le contre.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Toute la nuit.

Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait de bénéfique, de construire une relation avec Bathoria ?

Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait de négatif ?

A part une confrontation éventuelle entre elle et Fracture, qui avait une haute probabilité de mal se terminer, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Bathoria l'avait abandonnée, dans une poubelle…

Mais Night essayait de se mettre à sa place…qu'aurait-elle fait, si elle avait porté un enfant qui n'avait pas été créé d'amour ?

Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas abandonnée dans une poubelle…c'était certain.

Mais Bathoria l'avait cherchée…

Elle souhaitait construire une relation avec elle.

Night sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. Elle porta la main à son châssis pour essayer de se calmer, attendant l'arrivée de la fembot blanche.

Les Autobots répétaient que chacun méritait une seconde chance…

Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas en offrir une, à Bathoria ?

Mais elle n'était pas une Autobot…

Ni une Decepticon, d'ailleurs.

Elle sentit les bras de Kat l'enlacer par-derrière.

Night la laissa faire, fermant les optiques pour apprécier le moment.

« …Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- …Oui. Je crois.

Sûre ? Ce n'était pas le terme approprié.

Au moins, Kat l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Fracture ne s'était pas déplacé.

Il avait décrété ne pas vouloir rencontrer Bathoria. Ni la saluer, ni même l'aborder. Et ce n'était pas plus mal en soi.

Elle ne souhaitait pas de conflits.

Au loin, depuis le bout de la rue, elle aperçut le char d'assaut apparaître.

Night prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour étreindre Kat. Elle lui posa un doux baiser sur le casque avant de se détacher d'elle.

\- Bonne chance, lui souffla Kat.

\- Je te raconterai.

Night fit un pas, deux pas vers Bathoria.

Puis, elle se transforma en son mode véhicule pour la rejoindre.

* * *

« Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pris cette décision », lui déclara Bathoria tandis qu'elles erraient les ruelles, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant les vitrines de certaines boutiques pour observer les produits.

Night ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle la suivait, traînant les pieds. Elle avait du mal à mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

\- …Je me dis que…la vie n'a pas été juste avec toi, répondit-elle après un silence.

\- Penses-tu.

Bathoria se retourna dans sa direction.

\- …Tu es en train de me dire que tu as accepté par pitié ?

Il y eut une légère pointe d'acidité. Night secoua la tête. Peut-être s'était-elle mal exprimée.

\- Non…c'est juste que…je suis perdue, actuellement.

\- Je vois. Tout comme moi.

Night poussa un soupir.

Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

Par rapport à son géniteur…

\- …Tu as dit que tu avais quitté mon géniteur, dit-elle.

Bathoria ne s'arrêtait pas.

\- …Il a été assassiné, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un temps de silence. Bathoria ne la regardait pas. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine, pointant quelque chose enfermé à l'intérieur.

Night reconnaissait cette boutique. Elle y était passée devant, avec les autres, la première fois qu'ils avaient visité les Cités de Cristal.

A l'intérieur, le collier que Fracture avait souhaité lui acheter.

\- Il est joli, non ? demanda Bathoria.

Night se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu aimerais que je te l'achète ?

\- Il est trop cher…

Et elle n'en avait plus très envie, de toute façon.

Elle aimerait que Bathoria réponde à sa question.

\- Bathoria…

\- Maman.

\- Quoi ?

\- Appelle-moi « Maman ». Je suis ta mère, non ?

Fracture était sa mère…

Appeler Bathoria de cette façon, même si c'était sa mère naturelle…cela lui procurait une sensation étrange.

Et puis, ce ton…

Etait-ce un ordre ?

Night choisit d'esquiver la question et poursuivit.

\- …Tu ne m'as pas parlé de mon géniteur. Il a été assassiné ?

\- Je vais te l'offrir.

\- Bathoria !

\- Je suis ta mère, non ? Appelle-moi comme tel.

Et Bathoria pénétra à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit avec le collier, enfermé dans une boîte, qu'elle tendit à la fembot orange.

Night ne fit aucun geste.

\- Hé bien ? Tu ne me remercies pas ?

\- …Merci.

Night tendit les bras pour le recevoir.

Le paquet…semblait bien lourd, à présent.

\- Par rapport à ton géniteur, lui répondit enfin Bathoria, oui. Il a été assassiné. Par un Decepticon.

Un Decepticon…

Night frémit légèrement. Même si son géniteur battait Bathoria…cela demeurait celui qui l'avait créé.

Mais son explication…était un peu vague.

\- Il était Autobot ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Bien sûr…

\- Après tout, les Decepticons ont détruit Cybertron, énonça Bathoria, d'un ton détaché. C'est normal de leur en vouloir.

Night se retint de protester.

Elle fixa le collier.

Elle le trouvait terne, maintenant. Il ne valait pas son prix.

* * *

« Oh, regarde, Night »

Night leva le regard. Bathoria pointa du doigt quelque chose situé en hauteur, sur une plate-forme.

Il s'agissait d'un vaisseau. Bathoria se tourna vers elle.

\- …As-tu déjà piloté un vaisseau ?

Elle lui avait déjà posé la question. D'un ton faible, Night opina du chef.

\- …Une fois.

\- Tu sais piloter ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'offrir des leçons de pilotage ?

Night grimaça légèrement.

\- …Je peux t'en offrir.

\- Non, sincèrement…

\- Allons ! J'insiste. Tout le monde sait piloter. De quoi auras-tu l'air, si tu es incapable de te déplacer d'une planète à une autre ? On risque de se moquer de toi.

C'était vrai. Elle avait souhaité des leçons de conduite, au début.

Mais venant de Bathoria…

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter.

\- …Mes amis m'apprendront.

\- Tes amis ? Cela ne remplace pas une mère, Night.

\- Bathoria…

\- Appelle-moi Maman !

Elle insistait.

Night poussa un soupir. Le mot fut difficile à prononcer.

\- …Maman.

\- Bien. Attends-moi ici.

Bathoria se dirigea vers la plateforme. Night ne la suivit pas. Elle obéit, l'attendant comme un toutou attendant le retour de son maître.

Parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas autre chose.

Cette situation…n'était pas confortable.

Elle avait envie de partir.

Bathoria revint quelques minutes plus tard, un Pad à la main.

\- Tu commences demain. A la première heure.

Night manqua de bondir.

\- Mais…j'ai entraînement, demain !

\- Tu peux le repousser.

\- Mais…

\- Apprendre à piloter un vaisseau, c'est quand même plus important que d'apprendre à manier une épée en bois, non ?

Night sentit ses poings se serrer.

Elle prit une inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

\- Ecoute…

Bathoria ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle lui tendit le Pad. Night pensait que ce n'était pas prudent de le refuser.

\- Je doute que tes amis puissent te payer des leçons, Night. C'est beaucoup trop cher.

\- Mais…

\- Heureusement que j'ai les moyens nécessaires.

Ils pouvaient lui apprendre à piloter…eux-mêmes.

Bathoria s'étira.

\- Je meurs de faim. Pas toi ?

\- Si…

\- Allons trouver un restaurant.

C'était trop.

Elle avait envie de prendre un cube à la maison…chez elle…pour se détendre. Se relaxer.

Night leva les optiques et la suivit.

Elle ne pouvait que suivre ses ordres.

* * *

Night ne toucha pas son cube. Entrer dans un énième restaurant luxueux lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Elle n'appréciait pas l'ambiance.

Elle n'appréciait pas les regards condescendants des serveurs et des autres clients. Des bots aux châssis lisse et polis…qui avaient les moyens de se payer ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Alors que dehors, elle pouvait apercevoir des bots défigurés, faire la mendicité…

\- Ce n'est pas bon de gâcher, Night, lui fit remarquer Bathoria.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'avaler. Autrement, cela risque de finir à la décharge.

\- …On peut les donner à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin.

\- Pff.

Bathoria prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cube.

\- On ne peut pas porter toute la misère du monde sur nos épaules.

\- Mais…

\- Les nécessiteux n'ont qu'à travailler et se rendre utiles à la société.

Night baissa la tête.

Jetstorm et Slipstream lui avaient raconté, qu'avec Drift, ils avaient vécu dans la rue durant la guerre.

Ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement…l'energon manquait…Cybertron mourrait…

Bathoria poussa un soupir.

\- Regarde. J'ai été à la rue, aussi. Et je m'en suis sortie. Ils n'ont qu'à faire de même.

\- Ils n'ont pas tous la chance d'être à la tête d'une grosse entreprise, lâcha Night, à bout de patience.

Bathoria la toisa.

Night regretta ses mots. Mais elle avait tout gardé pour elle. Toute la journée, elle s'était tut. Mais cela avait été la phrase de trop.

\- Est-ce une façon de parler à sa mère ? Je n'apprécie pas ton ton, Night, lui répondit Bathoria calmement.

Il fallait que la journée se termine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais dire, Bathoria.

\- Maman !

Elle avait levé le ton, cette fois. Certains clients s'étaient retournés. Night rentra la tête dans les épaules. La colère était évidente dans sa voix.

\- Je suis ta mère ! Tu vas m'appeler comme tel ! J'ai suffisamment travaillé, j'ai suffisamment galéré pour te retrouver ! Donc, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'appeler maman ! On est unis par un lien naturel, toi et moi ! Tu m'entends ?

C'était sa mère…mais elle ne l'avait pas élevée.

Night jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

Dehors, elle aperçut une fembot blanche, plutôt mince aux optiques bleus, jouer avec un petit rouge aux optiques de même couleur. Ils souriaient. Ils semblaient s'amuser ensemble.

De l'autre côté, elle remarqua une autre fembot, plutôt grande, son armure de couleur mauve, qui portait son enfant sur ses épaules. L'enfant poussait des piaillements de joie.

Cette dernière croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire.

Night sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

C'était de l'amour maternel.

\- Night !

\- …Oui, maman.

\- Bien.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait…elle ne ressentait aucun amour maternel de la part de Bathoria.

 **OOC : les personnages à la fin appartiennent à Vendettaprimus ! Il s'agit de Rixia et de Whiteout, avec leurs enfants Orion et Turbo. Allez lire ses histoires ! elles valent le détour !**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPITRE 54**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Alors…Où allons-nous, maintenant ? »

Elles venaient à peine de quitter le restaurant. Depuis la remontrance de Bathoria sur le fait de l'appeler ou non « maman », Night n'avait pas desserré les dents. A l'intérieur, elle se sentait faible et idiote. Elle avait toujours usé de plus de répartie qu'actuellement, dans le passé…Habituellement, lorsque quelque chose la contrariait, elle ne se privait pas pour le faire remarquer, quitte à blesser le responsable.

Mais en ce moment…elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Au-dessus d'elle, l'horloge de cristal indiquait l'heure. L'heure où le soleil était le plus haut derrière les dunes d'Omega. Night pensait amèrement à Outrigger. Elle l'avait supplié de l'entrainer. Elle s'était jurée de le faire penser à autre chose…

Et à la place, elle lui faisait faux bond.

Pour être avec Bathoria.

« …Je ne sais pas.

\- Allons. Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, répondit Bathoria.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire habituel. Night poussa un soupir.

\- C'est juste…que j'ai des impératifs, aujourd'hui. Je ne dois pas les oublier.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore mentionner cet entraînement à la fausse épée, grinça Bathoria en levant les optiques.

Cette remarque méprisante la piqua au vif. Mais Night préférait ne pas la mettre en colère. Elle ne souhaitait pas une nouvelle scène pour avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait.

Finalement, Bathoria reprit la parole, après un silence.

\- …Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…mais merci de me comprendre.

\- Après tout, on pourra toujours rattraper le temps perdu demain.

Night manqua de serrer les poings, le choc la foudroyant. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Elle voulait recommencer ? Toute la journée…avec elle…

Comme aujourd'hui ?

Night supprima un tressaillement. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle le supporte. Bien sûr, elle comprenait. Bathoria était sa mère…elle l'avait cherchée…pour renouer les liens…

Mais cela serait au-dessus de ses forces. De passer une minute de plus en sa présence…

Elle avait vraiment le don de la fatiguer mentalement.

Néanmoins, elle n'ajouta rien et se transforma. Bathoria l'imita peu après, les deux roulant à pleine vitesse jusqu'à la résidence secondaire. Sa seule vue provoqua un immense soulagement chez Night. C'était l'heure de la délivrance. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de Kat, de la piscine, d'un cube d'energon bien frais, avant de se ruer jusqu'à la base du Cercle de la lumière. Même si Esmeral avait déjà probablement déjà prévenu Outrigger, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle allait devoir se mettre à genoux devant son mentor pour demander grâce et pardon, d'avoir manqué l'entraînement.

Peut-être qu'une nouvelle musique terrienne dans le répertoire du propriétaire des lieux suffirait à se faire pardonner…

Mais dès qu'elle fut sur le point de se diriger vers la résidence, dans le but de précipiter le départ de Bathoria après un « au revoir » expédié, elle fut brusquement interpellée par la fembot blanche.

\- Tu sais. J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir passer la nuit à ma résidence principale ?

Le spark de Night manqua de s'arrêter.

Comment refuser, sans passer pour une ingrate ?

\- …Bathoria…

Tout de suite, le visage de cette dernière se tordit. Night se reprit à contrecœur.

\- Maman…je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Allons. Tu n'as rien à y perdre. Elle est même encore plus grande que celle-là.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Quoique…elle n'était pas obligée de refuser.

Une idée lui vint en tête. Elle se retourna vers elle.

\- …Est-ce que Kat peut m'accompagner ?

Un silence.

Puis, la voix de Bathoria fut sans appel.

\- …Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je n'appréciais pas la présence de cyclopes ?

Cette fois, Night bondit. Elle ne supportait plus ces remarques ! Pour qui elle se prenait ?

\- Kat est mon amie !

Même plus que cela…Night aurait pu la planter là. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas évacué tous les sentiments négatifs que Bathoria lui avait infligée durant la majeure partie de la journée. Elle n'en avait pas fini.

\- En quoi ça te dérange ? Même si tu n'aimes pas les cyclopes, il n'y a aucune raison que tu interdises sa présence !

\- C'est ma résidence principale, lui rétorqua Bathoria, placide. Ma résidence. Je t'ai invitée toi. Pas Kat.

\- Eh bien, tu devras t'y faire ! Parce que Kat et moi, on partage tout !

\- Pff.

Bathoria ricana, moqueuse.

En quoi c'était drôle ? Night grogna à nouveau. Autant tout déballer.

\- C'est vrai ! Je sors avec elle !

Le sourire de Bathoria disparut.

\- Je sors avec une cyclope ! c'est bête, hein ?

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard. Comme si elle s'était reprise.

\- Ce n'est qu'une passade. Une amourette de jeunes. Cela ne durera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Kat. Les cyclopes n'ont pas bonne presse. Et…c'est une Decepticon.

Elle n'était pas un Autobot…

La guerre était terminée. Decepticon ou pas, Kat était celle qu'elle aimait !

Bathoria avait peut-être vécu des choses atroces, pendant la guerre…mais elle n'avait aucun droit de critiquer Kat alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas !

Kat avait été là pour elle…

Bathoria…l'avait abandonnée.

\- Je souhaite le meilleur pour toi, Night. Après tout, tu es ma fille. N'est-ce pas mon devoir, de veiller sur tes fréquentations ?

\- En tout cas, si tu souhaites nouer des relations avec moi, il va falloir que tu révises ton jugement ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Kat. Ma mère adoptive est un Decepticon.

\- Ce n'est PAS TA MERE ! VOUS N'ETES PAS LIES ! C'EST MOI TA MERE ! IL N'EST RIEN POUR TOI !

Night ferma les optiques, encaissant la violence des mots. Brusquement, elle sentit une main lui toucher doucement le menton. Ce n'était pas un contact dur, mais plutôt tendre.

Bathoria l'obligea doucement à la regarder, lui souriant à nouveau.

Elle possédait une faculté incroyable de passer d'une émotion à une autre…

\- Essaie de me comprendre, reprit-elle. Je te retrouve enfin…et tu t'es entourée d'une catégorie qui m'a fait souffrir. J'ai souffert, tu sais. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Night ne bougea pas.

Bathoria pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle l'inspectait.

\- …Tu t'es encore maquillée.

\- …Et alors ?

\- Je t'ai dit que cela ne t'allait pas.

Elle marqua une pause, ses optiques pâles la scrutant longuement.

\- …Tu n'es pas un bot.

Night se dégagea violemment de son emprise. Elle la foudroya du regard, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la résidence.

Tout de suite, elle entendit les pas précipités de Bathoria derrière elle.

\- Night !

\- Lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seule !

\- Une nuit à ma résidence principale !

Maintenant, elle la suppliait presque.

Night ne répondit pas et composa rapidement le code pour ouvrir les portes.

Mais Bathoria ne la poursuivait plus.

Alors que les portes se refermaient, Night remarqua que Bathoria s'était déjà retransformée.

\- Night ? fit la voix de Fracture derrière elle. Tout va bien ?

Night se retourna lentement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué combien elle tremblait.

Sa vue était trouble. Elle n'apercevait que la couleur violette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Night ne répondit pas et l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement. Elle devina que cela surprit Fracture.

Mais elle s'en moquait…

\- …C'est toi, ma maman.

\- Night…

\- …Il faut qu'on quitte les Cités de Cristal le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ne voulait plus la voir.

* * *

« Pour tes recherches »

Kat tendit les bras pour recevoir les ouvrages d'Outrigger. Le bot marron poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut libéré de toute cette pile.

\- Merci.

\- Avec cela, tu réussiras ton concours à coup sûr. Tu n'auras qu'à les informer de ta visite aux Cités de Cristal. C'est toujours valorisant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Même plus que Cybertron. C'est quand même bien mieux d'utiliser des ouvrages qui ne soient pas des Pads, non ? Toute cette technologie me désespère, de nos jours.

Kat approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle s'assit à une table, tandis qu'Outrigger reprit sa craie pour poursuivre son travail.

\- Night n'est pas venue, soupira-t-il. L'entraînement la lasse-t-elle déjà ?

\- Non.

Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que devait ressentir Night, à l'heure actuelle…passer la journée avec sa mère naturelle…

Etait-elle heureuse ? Passait-elle un agréable moment ?

Kat pencha la tête sur l'introduction du premier livre qu'elle ouvrit. L'histoire du Cercle de la Lumière. Elle devinait qu'Outrigger ne l'avait pas choisi, par hasard.

A côté d'elle, elle remarqua les capsules bleues.

Les suppresseurs d'humeur.

Il y en avait moins que la dernière fois. Trois suppresseurs d'humeur par rapport aux dix précédents…

Elle ignorait si c'était bon signe. Mais Outrigger ne montrait aucun changement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Il continuait d'écrire. Il semblait avoir oublié sa présence.

\- …Elle passe la journée avec sa mère naturelle.

\- …Esmeral m'en a parlé.

Outrigger ne s'arrêta pas.

\- C'est son droit.

\- Vous feriez la même chose, à sa place ?

\- Je ne suis pas à sa place.

Evidemment.

\- …Mais je me dis qu'à partir du moment où j'ai déjà trouvé mon bonheur, je n'ai pas à chercher autre chose.

\- …Vous êtes heureux actuellement ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Kat regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Elle se remit à sa lecture.

\- Sa mère habite dans le coin ? la questionna distraitement Outrigger. L'univers est petit.

\- Oui. Elle s'appelle Bathoria. C'est la gérante de High Tech et compagnie.

Elle entendit un bruit de craie se briser sur le sol.

Kat sursauta. Elle reporta son attention sur le bot brun.

Il lui faisait face.

\- …C'est une blague.

\- Heu…non. Pourquoi ?

\- Bathoria ? Des Cités de Cristal ? Tu dois confondre !

\- Non. Je vous assure ! c'est bien elle !

Il semblait stupéfait. Et Kat ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Mais…c'est la vérité.

\- Non.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ? La connaissait-il personnellement ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Night n'est pas la fille de Bathoria. Elle ne peut pas l'être.

…Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Kat d'être confuse. Elle le fixa. Etait-il sérieux ?

\- Mais…vous la connaissez personnellement ?

\- Tout le monde ici connaît Bathoria.

Bathoria l'avait reconnue comme sa fille.

Un lien naturel existait entre elles…elle ne saurait l'inventer…

Outrigger fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Finalement, il ramassa sa craie cassée avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau.

\- …Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Je te dis juste que ce n'est pas possible. Libre à toi de me croire ou non.

\- Outrigger…

Outrigger ne parlait plus.

Il se remit à écrire. En revanche, Kat ne lisait plus.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPITRE 55**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …C'est une blague, là ? »

Kat se raidit légèrement, baissant la tête face à la réponse immédiate de Fracture. Profitant de l'entraînement de Night avec Outrigger pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, son entretien avec ce dernier l'avait taraudée tout le long du trajet du retour.

 _Tout le monde ici connaît Bathoria._

 _Night n'est pas la fille de Bathoria. Elle ne peut pas l'être._

Qu'avait-il voulu sous-entendre par là ? Cela l'avait énormément intriguée. Au début, elle pensait qu'Outrigger se trompait. Qu'il confondait avec une autre fembot. Mais il avait paru bien sûr de lui. De ce qu'il avançait.

Mais il ne lui avait pas offerte plus d'explication…Il s'était enfermé dans son silence.

Pour quelle raison ?

Au début, Kat avait essayé de se raisonner. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Bathoria ne soit pas la mère naturelle de Night. Elle l'avait reconnue comme étant sa fille. Elle avait senti ce lien profond entre elles deux. Elle ne saurait se tromper…

Elle l'avait cherchée tout du long…et l'avait retrouvée.

Et elle essayait de renouer avec elle.

Quand bien même Bathoria n'était pas une personne agréable, aux dires de Night, cela ne signifiait rien. La personnalité de quelqu'un n'avait aucun rapport avec son lien naturel à autrui.

C'était ce que Kat s'était dit. C'était ce que Kat s'était répétée.

Pourtant…les mots d'Outrigger avaient semé le doute dans son processeur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter la certitude du bot brun quand il lui avait déclarée que ce n'était pas possible.

Ce doute…Il avait fallu d'une phrase pour qu'Outrigger doute. Il n'avait pas pu douter de leur lien sans une bonne raison.

Mais laquelle ?

Cela l'avait travaillée au point qu'elle s'était tournée vers la personne la plus susceptible de l'aider. Pendant un court instant, elle regretta le fait de lui avoir reporté sa conversation avec le mentor de Night.

Fracture s'était levé pour se planter face à elle.

« Explique-moi !

\- Je…j'ignore tout.

\- Outrigger t'a balancé ça, sans explication ? Il croit que Bathoria n'est pas la mère de Night ? Sans raison logique ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Kat opina du chef.

\- …Il paraissait sûr de lui.

\- Primus ! On n'a pas assez de problème ? Faut qu'il en rajoute ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis ? Donner un minimum d'explication pour appuyer son argument ?

Kat remarqua que Fracture était au bord d'utiliser son poing droit pour frapper la table. Mais elle devinait qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces.

Bien sûr…il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Peut-être qu'Outrigger avait dit cela…pour une raison ou une autre.

Mais ce doute…s'il existait une infime possibilité qui donnerait raison à ce doute…

Cela signifierait que…Night se serait trompée.

Et pas qu'elle…Bathoria aussi.

Mais pourquoi Bathoria se tromperait-elle ? Une mère sent ces choses. La propre mère de Kat lui avait racontée une fois, qu'une mère sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même, si son enfant était vivant ou non. Le lien de spark naturel les unissant ne saurait être détruit…

On ne trompait l'instinct d'une mère.

Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! cracha Fracture.

\- A qui ?

\- A Outrigger ! Et à Bathoria aussi, par la même occasion !

Kat rentra sa tête dans les épaules.

Mauvaise idée…Night était en entraînement…déjà qu'elle était revenue de sa journée avec Bathoria, fatiguée, blessée et au bord des larmes…une telle remise en cause sur ce lien entre elle et Bathoria l'achèverait.

\- Non, Fracture ! s'écria Kat en levant les bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. On est encore sûrs de rien !

\- S'il y a un doute, je ne reste pas comme ça sans rien faire ! Je ne laisserai pas Night dans l'ignorance !

\- Mais justement ! Imagine que Bathoria soit réellement sa mère. On lui aura causé du tort pour rien. On n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'avance Outrigger !

Cela sembla calmer légèrement Fracture. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Il se rassit à la table, en face de la cyclope.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

\- …On doit savoir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler à Bathoria.

Fracture se renfrogna à nouveau. Cela paraissait être une mauvaise idée. Elle connaissait la raison. Fracture ne pardonnait pas à Bathoria d'avoir abandonné Night, peu importe ses motifs.

Et pour être franche, elle partageait son avis.

Mais déjà…cela serait une première étape. Que faire d'autre ?

\- …J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, déclara Fracture.

Il se releva à nouveau. Kat l'imita. Esmeral assistait à l'entraînement de Night avec Outrigger, à la base du Cercle de la Lumière. Windblade était également sortie faire un tour en ville. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

\- …Allons-y maintenant, dit Fracture.

\- D'accord.

Peu importait…ils devaient savoir.

* * *

« Trop molle ! »

Night fut poussée en avant. Elle heurta le sol, tombant sur son bras droit. Elle émit un léger gémissement en raison de la douleur qu'elle ressentit. Derrière elle, Outrigger se rapprocha.

« Relève-toi »

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Elle se releva avec difficultés en toussant. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied, suivi d'un uppercut. Outrigger les bloqua l'un après l'autre, avant de la repousser en arrière. Night vacilla et tomba à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas concentrée » soupira Outrigger.

Sans blague.

Night sentit ses poings trembler. Elle se remit rapidement debout et essaya de l'attaquer avec ses poings.

Mais ses mouvements n'étaient pas fluides ou coordonnés. Sa vue était brouillée. Elle frappait au hasard, ne fixant même pas Outrigger dans les optiques comme il le lui avait appris durant les premières séances.

Ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui de la mettre à terre à nouveau.

« ça suffit, grogna Outrigger.

Night ne bougeait pas. Elle gardait les optiques baissés, rivés au sol.

Elle ne l'affrontait pas. Elle ne l'affrontait plus.

\- Relève-toi.

Night ne répondit pas. Elle demeura immobile.

La boule dans sa gorge devenait de plus en plus intense.

Non…elle avait déjà craqué…elle croyait que l'entraînement lui ferait du bien…

Alors, pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ? Pourquoi les voyait-elle tomber au sol ?

Pourquoi… ?

Night serra les dents.

\- Night. Regarde-moi.

La voix d'Outrigger devint moins dure. Moins sévère. Bientôt, il entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'était abaissé à son niveau, face à elle.

Son expression ne changeait pas. Mais il y avait un degré d'inquiétude dans ses optiques.

Un degré d'inquiétude ?

\- Tu ne sauras vaincre un ennemi si tu ne mets pas tes sentiments de côté, dit Outrigger.

\- …Comment pourrais-je mettre mes sentiments de côté ?

C'était simple pour lui…il prenait des suppresseurs d'humeur.

\- …Comment prétendre que tout va bien quand tu découvres que tu ne ressens rien pour ta mère naturelle ? Pour celle qui t'a mise au monde ? Je n'ai aucun attachement filial à son égard !

Une fembot méprisante, hautaine…

C'était sa mère…

Sa mère naturelle…était cette personne.

Elle avait honte de le dire…elle avait honte d'avouer qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Bathoria.

Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle un monstre ?

\- …Tu oublies tout cela, dit Outrigger. Durant mon entraînement, tu oublies tes problèmes personnels.

\- Mais…

\- Ton ennemi ne portera aucune attention à ton histoire, à tes problèmes. Il voudra seulement te tuer. Alors, endure le combat. Les problèmes personnels viendront après.

Oui…

Il avait raison sur un point.

Mais…comment pouvait-elle ?

Outrigger se redressa. Mais Night continuait de pleurer.

\- …Tu vois, Night. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'arrêter de souffrir, poursuivit-il.

\- …ça fait du bien de pleurer, des fois.

\- On ne ressent que de la douleur.

C'était mieux que de ne rien ressentir.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule.

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua Beak, qui la toisait d'un air curieux.

Night s'essuya les joues d'un revers de la main, avant de la porter sur sa tête pour le caresser. Beak répondit d'abord avec un mouvement de recul, la méfiance évidente dans ses optiques. Mais finalement, il accepta le contact et se laissa faire, donnant des petits coups de tête au passage.

Cela fit légèrement sourire Night.

\- …Il est mignon.

\- Oui.

\- Et les choses positives ? Comme caresser Beak ? Tu les ressens au fond de toi ?

Outrigger mit un temps à répondre.

\- …Reprenons.

Il avait esquivé la question. Mais Night le savait déjà.

Les suppresseurs d'humeur n'effaçaient pas seulement la souffrance. Mais également les sentiments de joie, de plaisir…

Cela ne pouvait pas marcher que dans un sens.

Night se releva à son tour.

Beak avait quitté son épaule. Elle fixa Outrigger, avant de se remettre en garde.

Elle avait…un objectif. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Le faire renoncer à ses suppresseurs d'humeur…

Il fallait qu'elle le tienne jusqu'au bout. A quoi bon ? Sinon, elle aura fait tout cela pour rien.

Oublier les problèmes personnels…Bathoria qui était sa mère…avec laquelle elle ne partageait rien…

Son ennemi n'y ferait pas attention.

Night leva le poing et attaqua à nouveau.

* * *

« On aimerait voir Bathoria »

Ils se tenaient à l'accueil du bureau de l'entreprise High Tech et Compagnie. Kat laissa Fracture parler au responsable. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à accueillir leur demande.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Pas besoin, répliqua le bot violet.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez rencontrer Miss Bathoria.

\- Cela concerne le domaine personnel, grinça Fracture en guise de réponse.

Le bot plissa des optiques. Il le fixa longuement, avant de porter son regard sur Kat. A bout de patience, Fracture se pencha vers lui. Son expression énervée se transforma en expression menaçante.

\- Ton air méprisant, tu vas me l'effacer de suite.

\- Sortez. Sinon, j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Tu crois que tes gorilles m'arrêteront ? Tu ignores qui je suis.

\- Pardon ?

Fracture était à deux doigts de tordre le cou du responsable. Kat leva le bras vers lui. Il ne valait mieux pas envenimer les choses. De toute façon, cela finirait forcément mal si Fracture et Bathoria se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce. Kat réfléchit rapidement. Finalement, elle prit la parole.

\- Cela concerne sa fille.

\- Sa fille ?

Le responsable fronça les sourcils. Il semblait surpris.

 _Night n'est pas la fille de Bathoria. Elle ne peut pas l'être._

Etait-ce un indice que les accusations d'Outrigger étaient fondées ?

Kat tressaillit légèrement. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue jusqu'au bout.

\- …Sa fille a un problème. S'il vous plait ! Laissez-nous la voir.

\- Mais…

\- C'est urgent.

Le responsable pencha la tête sur le côté. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Fracture, avant de soupirer. Il appuya sur un bouton.

\- Si c'est urgent, Miss Bathoria doit être avertie. 15ème étage.

\- Merci, répliqua Fracture avec un ton acide.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Fracture était sur le point de s'y diriger, mais Kat le retint doucement par le bras.

\- …Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seule, Fracture.

\- Kat…

Fracture sembla vouloir protester, mais au final, il obtempéra et s'écarta. A son expression, il n'était clairement pas ravi. Mais Kat estimait que c'était mieux comme ça. Fracture était impulsif. Ils n'obtiendraient rien avec Bathoria de cette façon.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

\- Merci.

Au moins, il semblait avoir confiance en elle.

C'était déjà beaucoup.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent. Tandis que Fracture quittait le bâtiment, Kat prit une inspiration et traversa le mur pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

* * *

« Tiens. Kat. »

Kat se figea. Elle n'avait pas encore pénétré à l'intérieur de la pièce où Bathoria travaillait que la voix de cette dernière l'accueillait déjà, employant un ton cordial. Kat demeura interdite durant quelques instants.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle entra.

Bathoria était assise derrière un bureau, penchée sur un écran holographique. Derrière elle, les fenêtres offraient une vue sur l'ensemble des Cités de Cristal, la tour dominant la plupart des autres bâtiments.

Kat ne pouvait extraire ce sentiment de son processeur. Le sentiment lui indiquant qu'elle ne faisait pas partie d'un tel monde, et qu'elle n'en ferait jamais partie.

Bathoria ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Un sourire jusqu'aux audios était plaqué sur son visage. Les optiques pâles mirent rapidement la cyclope mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'en prie, entre.

\- …excusez-moi de vous déranger…

\- Je suis occupée…mais je peux t'accorder un moment.

Kat se rappela de leur rencontre à Caminus.

Comment Bathoria avait été impuissante, dans le besoin, face au chasseur de prime Xedgar…

Actuellement, elle paraissait être une autre personne.

Puis, elle se souvenait.

Kat l'avait sauvée aussi…enfin. Night l'avait sauvée, mais Kat avait contribué à arrêter Xedgar et à empêcher ce dernier de la tuer.

Elle n'oublierait pas cela…

La cyclope s'assit face à elle.

\- …C'est par rapport à Night…

\- Je doute bien que c'est par rapport à elle.

Elle ne paraissait pas concernée par ce que Kat pouvait potentiellement lui dire. Bathoria marqua une pause.

\- Elle m'a parlé de votre relation.

\- Je—

\- Vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Kat mit un temps, avant de hocher la tête. Bathoria appuya nonchalamment sur un écran holographique pour faire apparaître une nouvelle fenêtre.

Son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

\- Tu sais que ce genre de relation n'est pas autorisée.

\- Pardon ?

Kat ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tu es une Decepticon, dit Bathoria. Oserais-tu sortir avec une Autobot ? C'est mal vu, tu sais.

\- Il n'y a plus de conflit.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal…même si elle se rappelait d'une fois, où Karan lui avait dit la même chose. Même si sa sœur l'avait toujours soutenue et avait approuvé sa relation avec Night, peu importe l'amitié ou plus, elle l'avait quand même mise en garde par rapport aux préjugés.

Mais actuellement…cela venait de Bathoria.

\- Il y en aura toujours.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune loi interdisant les relations entre membres de différentes factions, parvint-elle à répondre. Et Night…n'a pas choisi sa faction.

Elle l'ignorait encore.

\- Oui. Mais moi, je ne l'autoriserai pas, répliqua froidement Bathoria, sans que son sourire ne disparaisse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma fille…avec une cyclope. Penses-tu que je l'autoriserai ?

Ces mots lui firent mal…plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Alors, Bathoria en faisait partie…

\- Je vous ai sauvé la vie…

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais en tant que responsable de l'entreprise High Tech et compagnie, je ne peux pas permettre une telle relation salir ma réputation.

Elle continua de pianoter sur son écran.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait…ce qu'elle faisait…elle ne serait vue autrement que comme une cyclope.

Elle aurait dû garder son hologramme.

\- …J'aime Night et elle m'aime.

\- Mais qui aimerait une Cyclope comme toi ? fit Bathoria, sans détacher ses optiques de l'écran.

Kat serra les poings. Elle endura. Elle encaissa.

Elle repensa à Night. A Fracture.

A la raison de sa venue.

\- …Je doute que vous ayez votre mot à dire.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Etes-vous vraiment sa mère ?

Bathoria releva les optiques de son écran.

Son sourire s'élargit. Cela fit presque peur à Kat.

\- Pardon ?

\- …Après tout, il n'y a aucune preuve que vous soyez sa mère.

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

Kat ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Bathoria cliqua sur l'écran pour l'éteindre. Finalement, elle prit un Pad pour l'allumer et effectuer des manipulations.

\- Tu es vraiment impertinente. En plus d'être une Cyclope.

\- Je désire seulement m'assurer de la sécurité de Night, dit calmement Kat. De son bonheur.

Après tout, elle était sa fille.

Son bonheur devrait la concerner.

\- Votre relation ne durera pas, répondit Bathoria.

\- Le futur ne m'importe pas. Seulement le présent.

\- Décidément.

Soudain, Bathoria porta la main à son châssis pour l'ouvrir.

Kat ne bougea pas.

Bathoria en sortit quelque chose. Un papier, qu'elle tendit à Kat.

La Cyclope tendit les bras pour la recevoir.

Un acte…

\- Un acte de naissance, dit Bathoria. J'ai donné naissance à Night sur Cybertron. Tout y est. Tu es satisfaite ?

Kat le lut.

Il y avait tout.

Le nom de Night, la date de naissance…

L'inscription au registre…

Les caractéristiques de Bathoria et celles de son enfant…

Le nom du père…

Cet acte…semblait authentique.

\- …Le père n'est pas inscrit, remarqua Kat.

\- Je ne l'ai pas autorisé. Cela te suffit, comme preuve ?

Bathoria croisa les bras.

\- Je suis la mère de Night. Sa mère naturelle. Son unique parent. Et si je désapprouve votre relation, Night m'obéira. Elle trouvera certainement quelqu'un de mieux que toi.

Kat ne réagit pas.

Elle se contenta de se lever doucement, tenant le papier dans une main.

Bathoria alluma l'écran à nouveau.

\- Cela sera tout ?

Kat ne répliqua rien. Elle se contenta de relire l'acte. Le scannant encore et encore.

Elle quitta le bureau de Bathoria pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Fracture dès qu'elle sortit du bureau.

Kat lui montra l'acte qu'elle avait recueilli. Dès que Fracture eut fini de le lire, le papier fut légèrement froissé.

\- …Outrigger avait tort, grogna Fracture. C'est bien sa mère.

Kat reprit la marche.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea le bot violet alors qu'il la suivait.

\- …Il y a sûrement une bibliothèque ici.

\- Pourquoi y aller ? Qu'as-tu à faire ?

Kat marqua un temps.

\- …La forme de l'acte me fait penser à celle des actes de naissance qui avaient eu lieu sur Cybertron, durant la Grande Guerre.

\- Et alors ?

\- …La forme des actes de naissance a changé depuis la fin du conflit.

Night était née bien après la Guerre.

L'acte aurait dû être différent.

Tout de suite, Fracture lui emboîta le pas.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPITRE 56**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Alors ?

\- …C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le moteur de recherche n'avait pas été très long à démarrer. En réalité, Kat le jugeait beaucoup plus rapide que celui qu'elle utilisait à Kaon. Les Cités de Cristal surpassait réellement Cybertron dans le domaine technologique. Et aux vues des circonstances, c'était un avantage. Après avoir repéré la bibliothèque des Cités de Cristal, Kat s'était installée au poste attribué, Fracture à ses côtés, s'accoudant au bureau pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce qu'affichait l'écran.

Fracture ne semblait pas l'avoir crue au premier abord. Ou plutôt, la déclaration de la Cyclope l'avait tétanisé. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle la première commande que Kat effectua sur ce poste fut de prouver ses dires.

Elle appuya sur l'écran. La recherche aboutit rapidement. L'acte de naissance de Kat apparut. Tout de suite, la Cyclope compara la forme à celle de l'acte rendu par Bathoria. Aucune similitude. De plus, contrairement à celui de Kat, l'acte de naissance de Night comportait l'insigne Autobot de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus nécessaire de l'utiliser.

Kat avait vu juste : l'acte avait bel et bien été truqué.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, grogna Fracture. Si elle n'est pas la mère de Night, qui est-elle ? Et que nous veut-elle ?

Kat poussa un soupir. Elle quitta la fenêtre pour poursuivre une nouvelle recherche.

Pour être franche, elle l'ignorait. De toute façon, son comportement à l'égard de Night n'était en aucun cas celui d'une mère. Et quelque part, cela la soulageait grandement que Bathoria ne soit pas la mère naturelle de son amie.

La peur qu'elle eût ressentie, quand Bathoria l'avait menacé de mettre un terme à leur relation…la Cyclope ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Fracture finit par prendre un siège pour s'asseoir. Kat n'en avait pas terminé.

 _Tout le monde ici connaît Bathoria._

Le nom de la fembot blanche apparut dans la barre de recherche.

Bientôt, une liste de résultats s'afficha devant eux.

« Bathoria. La nouvelle dirigeante de High Tech et Nouvelles Technologies. »

« La société de Bathoria s'implante aux Cités de Cristal. »

« Les Cités de Cristal : le renouveau de la technologie »

Rien sur sa situation personnelle.

Rien sur son identité. Elle n'était observée que comme Bathoria, la dirigeante d'une grande entreprise.

Mais il devait y avoir davantage…

Il devait y avoir d'autres informations. Une piste.

\- …L'hôpital, murmura Fracture.

Il était en train de lire une nouvelle fois le supposé acte de naissance de Night.

\- Hein ?

\- L'hôpital est indiqué.

Kat tiqua. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait signifier.

S'ils pouvaient obtenir des informations d'ordre personnel…dans le domaine du privé…les réseaux des hôpitaux était un bon outil de renseignements.

A condition que l'acte de naissance ne soit pas totalement truqué. Pendant un instant, Kat se sentit idiote. Peut-être que Bathoria n'avait jamais donné naissance dans aucun hôpital. Mais alors…dans ce cas… ?

Une fois qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur des réseaux, elle chercha le nom de Bathoria dans les fichiers.

Un seul apparut. Un rapport.

Kat cliqua dessus. Fracture se rapprocha pour le lire avec elle.

La photo de Bathoria s'afficha. L'image paraissait assez ancienne. Bathoria semblait même différente. Son armure semblait plus grise, plus terne contrairement à l'armure blanche et lisse qu'elle lui connaissait.

Bathoria ne souriait pas sur cette photo.

Fracture fronça les sourcils, lisant silencieusement.

\- …C'est quoi, ce rapport ?

Fracture se pencha davantage.

\- …Un rapport de l'hôpital à Praxus.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'hôpital à Praxus, s'exclama Kat.

Elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Pourtant, il y a bel et bien un centre médical, gronda Fracture.

Un centre médical…

Kat lut la suite.

En-dessous de la photo, un titre. Ou plutôt, un numéro d'immatriculation.

Elle était surnommée le patient W4445.

Un patient… ?

Quel genre d'hôpital était-ce ?

Kat se figea à la phrase suivante apparaissant sur l'écran. A côté d'elle, elle sentit également Fracture se tendre.

Non…ce n'était pas possible.

 _Degré de dangerosité de niveau 4._

\- …Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? grinça le bot violet.

\- Je…

 _Patient jugé instable et nuisible pour soi-même et autrui._

Kat s'arrêta.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Non…ils n'avaient pas pu être aveugles à ce point.

Le rapport n'était pas réel…

Elle essayait de se le convaincre. En vain.

\- …ce n'est pas un hôpital, dit Kat. C'est un asile psychiatrique.

\- Un asile…

Fracture se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Kat aurait juré qu'il avait pâli, durant quelques secondes.

\- …Une échappée de l'asile…qui se revendique être la mère de Night ?

Personne ne s'en serait douté. Fracture se passa la main sur le visage.

\- …Je vais la tuer.

\- Fracture…

\- Continue de lire.

Mais Kat n'était pas sûre si elle avait envie de découvrir la suite…

Bathoria avait été internée dans un asile psychiatrique…

Et son niveau de dangerosité était élevé.

Kat prit une inspiration.

Elle continua sa lecture.

Elle ne s'était pas échappée. Elle avait été libérée il y a quelques années. Ensuite, cela avait été l'ascension de l'entreprise High Tech et Nouvelles Technologies aux Cités de Cristal.

Peut-être que Bathoria n'était plus un danger…

Peut-être qu'elle était devenue une autre personne…qu'elle avait changé…

Mais Night était concernée. Ils devaient s'en assurer. Et plus Kat lisait, plus les renseignements ne la rassuraient pas.

Pourquoi avait-elle été enfermée ?

Ils ne le mentionnaient pas.

Ils obtinrent quelques informations par rapport à sa situation familiale.

Elle avait été mariée…liée à un bot, dont le nom n'était pas indiqué.

Mais les caractéristiques de son corps ne laissèrent plus aucune place au doute.

\- …Elle ne peut plus porter. Elle en a perdu la faculté il y a des milliers d'années.

\- C'est donc impossible qu'elle soit liée à Night.

Fracture secoua la tête. Kat lut le reste.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre dans ce rapport susceptible de les aider.

\- …C'est assez pour moi.

Kat éteignit l'écran.

Fracture s'était déjà levé.

\- …Il faut quitter les Cités de Cristal, déclara Fracture. Le plus tôt possible.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Bathoria avait pris pour cible Night.

Pourtant, qui était-elle ? Il s'agissait d'une étrangère pour eux.

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi Night ?

* * *

« …Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la résidence. Fracture était exténué. Physiquement et mentalement.

Toutes ces informations l'avaient achevé…

Bathoria qui n'était pas la mère de Night…

Et qui avait été internée dans un asile…

Fracture poussa un long soupir. Kat marchait à ses côtés.

\- …Il faut prévenir Night, répondit-il.

\- Cela risque de l'achever.

Ou peut-être serait-elle soulagée.

Kat s'arrêta. Lorsque Fracture se retourna vers elle, la Cyclope baissa la tête.

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi ?

\- …Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que ce soit moi qui l'avertisse.

Fracture serra la mâchoire. Cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas. Tout de suite, Kat se justifia.

\- C'est juste…que Night le prendra peut-être mieux si c'est moi qui lui annonce.

Fracture ne réagit pas.

Ce n'était pas idiot, après réflexion.

Il était le parent adoptif de Night…et il lui annoncerait que sa mère naturelle n'était pas sa mère naturelle.

Kat était…elles avaient un rapport différent.

Très différent. Et pas seulement que de l'amitié.

\- …Bien.

\- Merci, Fracture. Pour aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait pas à le remercier.

Night était sa fille. Peut-être pas naturellement…mais elle était sa fille à lui, avant celle d'un autre.

Et si Bathoria était une menace…il la tuerait sans hésiter.

Fracture continua sa marche jusqu'à la résidence.

Après ce qu'il avait découvert, sur la véritable nature de Bathoria…il la jugeait beaucoup plus terne.

Voire même…malaisante.

Il devait faire confiance à Kat. Il devait la laisser parler à Night.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'accompagner. A la place, il se dirigea jusqu'au salon. Il avait envie de regarder des idioties jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en recharge.

Esmeral était assise sur le canapé, penchée sur un Pad. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- …ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Fracture s'assit à côté d'elle. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier. L'écran était déjà allumé.

\- …On part demain.

\- Très bien.

Il la considéra, avec surprise.

\- Tu ne poses aucune question ?

\- Si vous jugez qu'il est temps de partir, on vous suivra, dit Esmeral. Même si…

\- Même si ?

\- …Outrigger va vous regretter. Il va regretter Night.

Fracture soupira. Effectivement. L'entraînement de Night.

Mais sa sécurité avait lieu avant tout…

\- J'ai besoin de recharger.

\- J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

\- Merci.

Il n'était pas en sécurité ici…

Mais il pouvait faire confiance à Esmeral pour le réveiller si jamais il y avait un danger.

L'image de Bathoria en tant que patiente dans un asile lui hantait le processeur.

Il porta son attention devant la télévision.

Petit à petit, ses optiques clignotaient. Il n'y avait plus que l'écran qui existait.

Et doucement, il glissa dans une profonde recharge.

* * *

Fracture rêva de Drift.

Tous les deux, au Mont Fuji…

En train de contempler le paysage.

Leurs avant-bras s'effleurèrent. Une sensation que Fracture n'avait pas goûté depuis longtemps, même si elle avait été éphémère.

Très éphémère…

Mais il avait appris, au fil du temps…que leur relation n'aurait peut-être pas duré.

Un Decepticon, un Autobot…

Ennemis et rivaux depuis toujours.

Pourtant, Drift lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Son air sérieux et stoïque laissa place à un léger sourire.

Fracture lui prit la main sans le regarder.

\- …Drift ?

Drift ne répondit pas.

\- …Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il devait être heureux avec Wing…Quelque part dans le Allspark…ou ailleurs…

Drift méritait ce bonheur. Plus que n'importe qui…

Mais il lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Il aurait su comment agir, avec calme.

Drift ne répondit jamais.

Mais il ne laissa jamais sa main partir.

* * *

Esmeral rêvait d'Axe.

Le jour de leur union…le jour de leur lien de spark…

Le jour où elle lui avait dévoilé son Temple pour la première fois, à Caminus.

Il avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus beaux endroits de la galaxie.

Même s'il ne croyait pas à la réincarnation, il avait souri.

\- Esmeral.

\- Oui ?

\- …Prends soin d'Outrigger pour moi, si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle aurait dû considérer cette conversation comme un mauvais présage.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il partirait du jour au lendemain…pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Esmeral se réveilla.

Elle s'était assoupie aussi. Sur le canapé. A côté d'elle, Fracture était toujours en recharge.

Esmeral cligna des optiques. Elle ramassa son Pad, avant de porter son attention sur le bot violet.

Il semblait calme.

Esmeral se rapprocha de lui, sans un bruit. Est-ce que son rêve était plaisant ?

Elle abaissa le regard.

Doucement, elle posa une main délicate sur son châssis.

C'était si lisse au toucher.

Esmeral posa la tête sur son épaule, avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

Fracture ne réagit pas. Esmeral ferma les optiques.

A nouveau, elle se laissa porter par la recharge.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPITRE 57**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le reflet du soleil émanant les éblouit légèrement. Night et Kat étaient assises au bord de la piscine, observant leurs doubles troubles dans l'eau. Kat tourna son attention vers son amie, sa main ne quittant jamais la sienne.

« Voilà…Tu sais tout. »

Son ton fut doux, tendre. Mais la réaction de Night ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle avait cru que la fembot orange et blanche serait mortifiée de peur à l'idée d'avoir été la cible d'une personne sortie de l'asile qui avait revendiqué être sa mère. Peut-être même aurait-elle explosé de rage. Mais Night fut étonnamment calme. Son expression demeura indéchiffrable. Elle se contentait de contempler l'eau.

Ils partiraient dans la soirée. Les autres préparaient déjà le vaisseau.

« …Night ?

\- …Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Son ton était faible. Mais Kat pouvait en ressortir chaque émotion.

Un mélange de…tristesse mais de…sérénité ?

\- …Je…je croyais que…je croyais que Bathoria était réellement ma mère, poursuivit-elle, un ton tremblant.

\- C'est faux.

\- Oui…mais cela semblait tellement réel. Elle paraissait tellement convaincante.

Elle se couvrit le visage de la main libre. Kat finit par se rapprocher d'elle pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras, l'étreignant par-derrière.

\- Je suis désolée, Night…

\- Ne le sois pas. Au final…c'est étrange et peut-être que je ne devrais pas ressentir cela, mais…ça me soulage.

Night se découvrit le visage. Son visage tremblait. Elle paraissait lutter contre les larmes. Pour autant, elle souriait. Cela déchira davantage le spark de Kat.

\- …ça me soulage car je pensais réellement être un monstre. Je ne ressentais rien pour elle…absolument rien.

\- Tu ne saurais être un monstre, Night. Jamais je ne te percevrais comme telle. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer l'autre, même si on est liés par le spark.

\- Oui…mais même.

Night lui embrassa doucement le casque, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Au final…on a fait tout cela pour rien, soupira Night. On s'est trompées…depuis le début.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rechercher tes vrais géniteurs, Night, la rassura doucement Kat.

\- Je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Au moins…ça m'aura appris des choses.

Night s'essuya doucement les optiques, essayant d'éclaircir sa voix pour l'empêcher de succomber aux tremblements.

\- …Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de découvrir mes origines. Que j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. Mais tout de même…ce manque…c'est difficile à combler.

Kat se remémora les mots d'Outrigger. Se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait était la meilleure leçon à retenir.

Si elle avait utilisé son hologramme, elle aurait souri tristement.

Mais Night préférait sa vraie forme.

\- Mais…ça me fait peur. Pourquoi elle a…

\- Je ne saurais répondre à ta question, soupira la Cyclope.

Elles partiraient…elles ne reverraient jamais Bathoria.

Même si ce voyage avait été vain…au fond, il n'avait pas été inutile. Elles avaient appris des choses.

Elles s'étaient avouées leurs sentiments mutuels, après tout.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Night.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ces mots lui apportèrent du baume au spark.

Night l'aimait telle qu'elle était…et c'était réciproque.

* * *

« Donc, vous partez aujourd'hui. »

Night opina du chef. Outrigger avait rangé ses lames dans leurs fourreaux. Il fixa Night, un air inexpressif sur son visage. Il s'y attendait sûrement déjà.

Il finit par soupirer.

\- C'était bien la peine de me demander de t'entraîner.

\- Ce n'était pas inutile du tout. J'ai déjà acquis certaines bases.

\- Comment peux-tu espérer achever ton entraînement ? la questionna-t-il. Décidément…tu ne termines pas ce que tu commences.

Exactement les mêmes mots que Jetstorm et Slipstream…Cela arracha un léger sourire à la fembot orange et blanche.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Que signifies-tu par là ? fit Outrigger en haussant un sourcil.

Elle y avait réfléchi…

Et elle avait trouvé la solution. Fièrement, elle lui déclara.

\- Parce que je t'invite !

\- A quoi ?

\- A nous rejoindre sur Terre !

Outrigger manqua de s'étrangler. Night ricana intérieurement. C'était l'effet de surprise. Et elle en était ravie.

\- Allons, tu rigoles.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais continuer de m'entraîner.

\- Quelqu'un doit protéger les Cités de Cristal.

\- Contre quoi ? La guerre est finie.

Elle marquait un point. Elle s'avança déjà vers lui, les bras derrière les dos, un sourire fin sur son visage.

\- Tu ne fais que ça. Rien ne t'empêche pas de découvrir d'autres horizons. Tu découvrirais la Terre.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu reverrais Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Cette fois, Outrigger ne trouva rien à redire. Pourtant, une légère lueur brillait dans ses optiques. Night approuva du chef. Cela l'intéressait…

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il souhaitait…mais il avait envie de les revoir.

\- Vous étiez proches.

\- Autrefois.

\- Cela ne vous empêche pas de l'être à nouveau. Tu prendrais l'air. Tu ne resterais pas ici, à écrire sur ton tableau.

\- …Je refuse.

\- Menteur.

Night finit par s'étirer. L'entraînement avait été épuisant. Il touchait à sa fin…mais cela ne serait pas le dernier. Elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même…

Il fallait juste le pousser un peu.

\- On part ce soir, déclara-t-elle. Viens nous rejoindre avant qu'on décolle.

\- Night…

\- Avoue. Tu as envie, au fond de toi, de redevenir celui que tu étais.

\- Tu ignores qui j'étais.

\- Tu étais sûrement beaucoup plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Il ne pouvait demeurer dans son malheur…

Night caressa le casque de Beak, qui répondit par un piaillement de plaisir. Dire qu'Outrigger ne pouvait même plus ressentir le plaisir de caresser un animal…son propre caméra-bot en plus.

C'était triste…

Surtout dommage.

Night tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie…

\- S'il te plait, Outrigger…viens avec nous.

\- Je…

\- Pour Esmeral, au moins. Elle a besoin de toi.

Tout comme Night avait besoin de lui…

Mais Outrigger était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide actuellement.

Outrigger ne répondit jamais.

Night quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le ciel était rouge et bleu lorsqu'elle traversa la Cité de Cristal pour rejoindre l'emplacement du vaisseau. Pourtant, Night prit son temps, marchant lentement, plongée dans ses pensées.

Intérieurement, même si elle s'était défoulée durant tout le temps de l'entraînement, toute cette histoire l'avait remuée.

Les révélations de Kat…

Le fait qu'au fond, elle ignorait toujours qui étaient ses parents naturels…

Que Bathoria s'était faite passer pour sa mère…Pour une raison dont elle n'avait pas connaissance…cette pensée la renfrogna en même temps qu'elle l'inquiéta.

Elle avait une famille…c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'avoir.

Beaucoup de bots n'avaient pas eu cette chance, comme Sideswipe…

Night jeta un œil en direction du passage souterrain menant à la base du Cercle de la lumière.

Elle espérait réellement qu'Outrigger changerait d'avis. Qu'il la rejoindrait…

Qu'il les rejoindrait…

Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les ruelles…

Tout le monde avait fermé boutique. Tout le monde était rentré.

Elle sentit une certaine angoisse monter en elle.

Elle accéléra.

Les pas continuèrent.

Elle hésita à se transformer en son mode véhicule. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de le faire pour rouler et disparaître, une main lui agrippa brusquement l'épaule.

Elle se retourna.

Bathoria se tenait devant elle.

Ses optiques pâles luisaient dans l'obscurité. Night sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer.

Malgré elle, elle recula.

« …Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Bathoria, un sourire poli mais dénué de chaleur.

Se transformer pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Bathoria la rattraperait.

\- …On quitte les Cités de Cristal, lui répondit-elle froidement, souhaitant être la plus brève possible.

\- Tiens, donc. Et pourquoi ?

Bathoria se rapprocha d'elle. Night recula à nouveau.

La fembot blanche semblait examiner quelque chose sur son visage.

Immédiatement, son sourire disparut.

\- …Tu t'es encore maquillée.

\- Je pars, répéta Night.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne t'allait pas ! Retire-moi ça tout de suite.

Night sentit ses poings se serrer. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas à t'écouter. De toute façon, je pars.

\- T'ai-je donnée l'autorisation de partir ?

Les sourcils de Bathoria se froncèrent.

\- T'ai-je donnée l'autorisation de partir ? répéta-t-elle, haussant le ton.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Night. Elle devait demeurer forte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foutue autorisation ! hurla Night.

\- Je suis ta mère !

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Certainement pas !

Night eut le courage de faire un pas, ses optiques se plantant dans celles de Bathoria. L'agressivité de la fembot orange monta.

C'était la peur qui parlait pour elle.

Elle la masquait. Comme Outrigger le lui avait appris.

\- Et même si tu l'étais, je ne t'accepterais pas en tant que telle !

\- Comment oses-tu ?

\- J'ose ! Je sais tout ! TOUT !

La mâchoire de Bathoria se serra. Night sentit ses bras trembler légèrement.

Quelque part, elle avait l'impression d'atteindre un point de non-retour. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire.

\- Vous êtes folle ! lui cria Night. Complètement folle ! C'est pour cette raison qu'on vous a placée en hôpital psychiatrique, hein ? De quel droit vous revendiquez-vous être ma mère ?

\- …Tu vas m'enlever cette chose de ta figure. Le maquillage ne te va pas. Tu dois être naturelle.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Soudain, Bathoria leva le bras vers son visage.

Par réflexe, Night leva le sien et gifla la main qui s'apprêtait à la toucher.

Bathoria recula brusquement. Le choc fut évident sur son visage. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- …Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Vous vous l'inventez ! Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Non…je refuse.

Le ton de Bathoria devint bas.

\- Je refuse…tu ne partiras pas. Tu ne quitteras pas cette ville. Je suis ta mère.

La menace fut évidente dans sa voix.

\- Faites-vous soigner, Bathoria.

\- JE SUIS TA MERE ! APPELLE-MOI MAMAN !

Night ne le vit pas venir.

Mais l'instant d'après, elle fut plaquée contre un mur.

Les mains de Bathoria autour de sa gorge.

Tout de suite, le souffle manqua. Night hoqueta, se débattant de toutes ses forces tandis que les griffes de Bathoria se resserraient autour de ses câbles.

La vue de Night se troubla…mais la férocité dans les optiques de Bathoria ne la quitta jamais.

\- TU NE QUITTERAS PAS CETTE VILLE ! TU NE ME QUITTERAS PAS ! JAMAIS TU NE PARTIRAS ! répéta-t-elle en hurlant.

Night crut que des habitants allaient intervenir, attirés par les bruits…

Mais personne ne vint.

L'obscurité s'épaississait autour d'elle.

Night parvint à lever le bras gauche.

Et planta son doigt dans un optique de Bathoria.

Bathoria hurla de douleur. Par réflexe, elle recula. Night en profita pour la rejeter en arrière. Elle se mit à tousser, portant les mains autour de son cou pour récupérer le plus de souffle possible.

Quelque chose lui mouilla les joues. Night devina qu'il s'agissait de larmes causées par la douleur.

Et la terreur.

Bathoria se rapprocha à nouveau, la haine évidente dans ses optiques. Night se plaça en position défensive, même si la vue était encore brouillée.

Elle l'avait attaquée…elle la réattaquerait encore.

\- …Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, déclara Night entre deux quintes de toux. Je n'ai rien…je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez…ce que je vous ai fait…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Le ton de Bathoria était glacé.

La haine était toujours présente.

Pourquoi ?

\- …Je ne vous ai rien fait. Je vous ai sauvé la vie.

\- Le seul fait que tu existes est déjà quelque chose que je ne peux supporter.

Night endura, sans comprendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû exister, répéta Bathoria.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle…

Elle avait vécu sur Terre…elle n'avait jamais rencontré Bathoria auparavant…

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

Que lui avait-elle fait ?

\- …Mais Primus a décidé de ton destin, poursuivit la fembot blanche. Il a décidé de ton sort. Dans ce cas, j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu dois exister, ce sera en tant que mon enfant. Je serais ta mère. Tu ne peux pas exister autrement.

Elle n'était pas seulement la fille de quelqu'un…

Comment pouvait-elle… ?

Si elle refusait…que lui arriverait-elle ?

Elle toucha les câbles de son cou.

Si elle refusait…elle le savait déjà.

Night garda sa position défensive. Elle se défendrait encore, si cela était nécessaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas à décider de mon sort.

\- Tout comme ton ordure de parent n'avait pas à décider du mien ! gronda Bathoria, crachant ces mots avec mépris.

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Quoi ?

\- …Pardon ?

\- Ha, tiens donc. Tu ignores tout ?

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire profond et sardonique. Night secoua la tête.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

D'où Bathoria…

\- Pauvre fille malheureuse, déclara Bathoria, la haine se prononçant à nouveau sur ses traits. En effet. Tu es bien malheureuse, d'avoir été adoptée par une abomination pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce que Fracture a avoir avec ça ? cria Night.

Pourquoi… ?

Bathoria connaissait Fracture…et ne lui avait jamais dit ?

Tout comme Fracture…connaissait Bathoria ?

La fembot haussa les épaules, une expression dédaigneuse sur son visage.

\- Il n'a qu'à te le dire. Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores. Puisqu'il a changé ma vie, je changerai la sienne.

\- Vous ne ferez rien du tout !

Bathoria ouvrit son châssis.

Et braqua quelque chose sur Night.

Une arme. Un laser-gun.

Night ne put retenir un cri strident.

Il fallait qu'elle attaque ! Maintenant !

\- Si tu ne souhaites pas être mon enfant, tu n'as aucune raison d'exister.

Le coup…

Se rapprocher…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

L'instant d'après, Bathoria hurla. Un coup de feu retentit, manquant d'assourdir Night. Elle pivota sur le côté.

Le laser-gun était à terre. Bathoria se tenait la main. Elle avait été blessée, de l'energon coulait à flots.

Une épée était plantée au sol.

Outrigger se tenait devant elle, gardant son katana en main.

Bathoria le fixa, son visage grimaçant de douleur.

\- Toi…le dernier membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

Outrigger ne répondit pas.

Il se tenait entre elle et Night. Beak était perché sur son épaule, prêt à bondir.

\- Tu n'es rien du tout, ricana la fembot blanche.

\- Je défends les habitants de cette Cité, l'avertit Outrigger.

\- Sans tes camarades, tu ne vaux rien !

Malgré cela, Bathoria recula.

Elle se tourna vers Night, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

\- Tu seras mon enfant. Même si tu dois être morte.

Sur ces dernières paroles sinistres, Bathoria s'éloigna avant de disparaître derrière une ruelle isolée.

Le choc l'écrasant, Night tomba à genoux, son spark manquant de ressortir de sa poitrine. Outrigger se précipita vers elle pour l'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Night. Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

Elle cligna des optiques. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Bathoria l'avait attaquée…

Elle voulait faire d'elle son enfant…

Pourquoi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, le rythme de son spark revint à la normale.

Elle regarda le bot brun. Ce dernier continuait de l'examiner, l'air manifestement inquiet.

\- …Merci, Outrigger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- …Je l'ignore.

 _Puisqu'il a changé ma vie, je changerai la sienne._

Night se laissa retomber sur Outrigger, la panique l'assaillant de nouveau.

\- …Outrigger.

\- Oui ?

\- …s'il te plait…viens avec nous, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle avait besoin de se défendre…

Elle avait besoin d'être protégée.

Bathoria l'avait attaquée…

Et elle n'en avait sûrement pas fini avec elle.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

Outrigger finit par soupirer. Il hocha la tête.

\- …d'accord. Je viens. Je vous accompagne.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPITRE 58**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Tu es bien malheureuse, d'avoir été adoptée par une abomination pareille._

Bathoria qui ouvrait son châssis pour sortir le laser-gun…

Puis, le pointait sur elle.

Et tirait.

Night se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un hurlement strident. Autour d'elle, tout était noir. Seule la lueur provenant de l'espace par le biais d'une fenêtre illuminait légèrement l'obscurité. Mais cela n'atténua pas la terreur qui la paralysait. Le spark de Night s'emballa. Elle crut qu'il brûlait à l'intérieur de son châssis…qu'il allait fondre…

La douleur que lui avait infligée Bathoria renaissait. Elle pouvait encore ressentir les griffes de la fembot blanche autour de son cou. Tout de suite, Night toucha les câbles. Sa vue était embuée. Ce n'était même pas un cauchemar…

Même s'ils avaient quitté les Cités de Cristal…C'était comme si Bathoria était quelque part, présente sur le vaisseau…

« Night ? »

Night sursauta.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Penché sur elle, Fracture la contemplait, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

« …Tout va bien ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Je…

Les mots se perdirent dans la bouche de Night. Elle se contenta de fixer le bot violet, sans rien dire.

Le rythme de son spark ralentit légèrement…mais la peur ne la quittait pas.

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te comportes étrangement…depuis qu'on est partis.

Night détourna la tête.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ?

Il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. De ce que Bathoria avait essayé de faire. De son cauchemar. Ou plutôt, de son souvenir. Elle connaissait sa mère. Il aurait détourné le vaisseau pour retourner aux Cités de Cristal et aurait réglé ses comptes avec Bathoria. Elle avait également supplié Outrigger de ne pas lui en parler. Cela n'aurait servi à rien…Night n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : quitter cette planète le plus rapidement possible. Ne plus jamais la revoir.

Même si…cela ne calmait pas les pensées qui lui rongeaient le processeur.

Les mots de Bathoria.

 _Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores. Puisqu'il a changé ma vie, je changerai la sienne._

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Qu'avait-elle souhaité dire par là ?

\- …Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle fixait Fracture depuis tout à l'heure. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant ses doutes. Bathoria était folle. Elle avait souhaité faire d'elle sa fille contre son gré. Elle s'était faite passer pour sa mère naturelle.

Elle avait été enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique…

Son processeur devait être cassé…mais…quelque chose, au fond d'elle, la faisait douter.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de raison de douter de Fracture…

Elle avait confiance en lui.

\- …rien.

Il se releva.

\- Tu devrais peut-être marcher un peu. Te dégourdir les jambes. Nous arriverons à Caminus prochainement. Ensuite…on s'arrêtera sur Cybertron.

Pour déposer Esmeral…

Pour déposer Kat…

Cette pensée lui serra le spark.

Elles avaient passé du temps ensemble…Kat se plongerait dans ses concours…et Night retournerait sur Terre.

Quand pourraient-elles se revoir ?

\- …Je sais ce que tu penses, dit doucement Fracture. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu subisses de tels cauchemars.

\- Hein ?

\- Dès qu'on aura arrêté Steeljaw, on retournera sur Cybertron. On y passera quelques jours.

Si seulement il savait…même si cela semblait être une bonne idée…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir…même si c'était un maigre réconfort. Elle ne pouvait que penser à la distance, à leur séparation…

Peu importe la durée, cela serait long.

Night se mordit la lèvre, mais parvint à se contenir devant Fracture. Ce dernier lui adressa un air compréhensif avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la chambre.

\- …Tu connaissais Bathoria ? l'interpella-t-elle soudainement.

Fracture se retourna.

Toutes ces questions, ces interrogations…tout cela était insoutenable.

Il fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un air inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- …J'ai besoin de savoir.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle mentionné ?

Il avait décidé du sort de Bathoria…

Pourquoi l'avait-elle mentionné ?

Après un long silence, il finit par répondre.

\- Je ne la connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

Elle se trompait…pendant un instant, un bref soulagement lui apaisa le spark.

Bathoria était folle.

Fracture disparut derrière les portes.

Night fut à nouveau seule.

A nouveau une fois livrée à elle-même, les doutes l'envahirent une nouvelle fois.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle mentionné ?

Si Bathoria l'avait attaquée…ce n'était pas sans raison.

* * *

« Je comprends ton état d'esprit » lui murmura doucement Outrigger.

Night l'avait rejoint au salon. Le jeune bot brun savourait un cube d'energon lorsqu'elle entra. Perché sur l'épaule de son maître, Beak se reposait, piquant, de temps à autres, dans le cube pour se désaltérer. En apercevant sa mine, Outrigger avait tout de suite deviné son état d'esprit. Elle ne s'était pas totalement remise de son affrontement avec Bathoria.

Est-ce qu'elle s'en remettrait ?

Avec toutes ces questions sans réponse.

Night s'assit à côté de lui, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Outrigger poussa un soupir et se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

« …Tu grandis.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu découvres le monde, l'univers dans son intégralité…y compris ses côtés les plus moches.

Il avait raison.

Elle ne croyait pas que cela serait aussi dur…de quitter la Terre…

Elle avait toujours pensé que cela serait facile…qu'elle pourrait facilement gagner son indépendance.

La réalité la frappait douloureusement.

Kat et elle seraient séparées…

\- J'ai toujours cru que Dai Atlas était dur et strict…voire parano, quand j'étais plus jeune, déclara Outrigger. Aujourd'hui…je réalise combien il avait raison. Je comprends mieux ses intentions. Pourquoi il refusait que je quitte la base.

Night s'essuya les optiques, l'écoutant silencieusement.

Outrigger caressa doucement la tête du caméra-bot, qui répondit en frottant son bec contre sa joue.

\- C'est dur d'être heureux dans ce monde, poursuivit-il. C'est dur de s'accrocher. Mais…pour tous ses défauts, Drift n'a jamais été le type à abandonner.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

Cela la surprenait. Outrigger n'avait jamais été le type à dire des choses positives du samouraï…la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient mentionné, Outrigger s'était emporté contre lui pour les avoir abandonnés. Fracture et lui avaient failli en venir aux mains.

\- …C'est vrai ?

Elle avait cherché à en apprendre davantage sur lui…elle ne croyait pas qu'Outrigger finirait par lui donner des réponses.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il. Il était austère, strict mais…malgré le nombre de fois où Wing l'a envoyé au tapis, il s'est toujours relevé. En même temps, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Jetstorm et Slipstream comptaient sur lui.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Jetstorm et Slipstream lui avaient été si fidèles…pourquoi ils continuaient de penser à lui, même longtemps après sa mort.

\- Et il n'a jamais eu besoin d'avoir recours aux suppresseurs d'humeur, déclara Outrigger en soupirant.

\- Tu l'admirais, hein ? demanda Night avec un sourire.

Cette conversation la détendait. Elle imaginait Drift. Elle avait un meilleur aperçu de lui, à présent. Outrigger lui répondit par une moue boudeuse.

Il ne le niait pas.

\- On a tous besoin d'un coupable, lui expliqua-t-il. Cela ne signifie pas que je lui pardonne. Il nous a quand même abandonnés.

Elle pouvait le concevoir.

\- …Mais sans lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream seraient morts.

Oui. Il n'y avait aucun doute par rapport à cela.

Night lui toucha le bras. Elle pouvait deviner ses pensées. Drift avait rejoint le Allspark…et Outrigger n'avait jamais pu régler ses comptes avec lui.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas, dit doucement Night. Peut-être qu'un jugement de ma part n'est pas approprié…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais…je pense qu'il était du genre à réaliser ses erreurs.

\- C'est ce que Wing croyait. Effectivement.

Un modèle de figure à suivre…

Et Jetstorm et Slipstream vivaient en suivant ses pas.

Night ferma les optiques. Ses doutes s'évaporèrent. Même pour un temps, même temporairement…cela lui fit du bien.

* * *

Les montagnes de Caminus…

Toujours aussi belles.

Dès que le vaisseau atterrit, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser Esmeral sortir.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne souhaites pas rester un peu sur Terre ? demanda Fracture, alors que les autres l'accompagnaient.

\- C'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais mon Temple ne peut demeurer inoccupé trop longtemps.

\- Je comprends.

Caminus était une communauté plutôt pacifique la plupart du temps. Les Camiens pouvaient être plus tolérants que les Cybertroniens par rapport aux différentes religions. Mais cela ne signifiait pas une improbabilité des actes de vandalisme.

\- On se revoit bientôt, de toute façon, fit Windblade.

\- Bien sûr, dit Esmeral avant de l'étreindre.

Esmeral se tourna ensuite vers Night et Kat pour les étreindre à leur tour.

\- …Si Fracture m'appelle à nouveau, les avertit-elle sur un ton plaisantin, cela risque de barder.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu ma dose, soupira Kat.

Esmeral lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Outrigger. Night observa son mentor. Ce dernier demeurait silencieux. Lorsqu'Esmeral essaya de l'étreindre, Outrigger eut un léger mouvement de recul. Esmeral baissa les bras, un air profondément peiné sur son visage.

Lui en voulait-il…parce qu'elle le laissait ?

\- …Je ne t'abandonne pas, Outrigger.

\- Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux me débrouiller.

\- Ecoute…je veux juste que…tu profites. De ton séjour sur Terre.

\- Tu as ton Temple à t'occuper.

Esmeral se mordit la lèvre, l'air impuissant.

\- S'il y a un problème, je vous rejoindrais aussi vite que possible. Tu le sais, Outrigger. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu te déplacerais.

Cette déclaration sembla être un coup de poignard pour Esmeral. Night jugeait que, même si elle ignorait tout de leur relation, Outrigger paraissait trop dur envers elle.

La fembot verte secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- Tu ne t'occupes de moi que parce qu'Axe te l'a demandé.

\- Peut-être…mais peut-être aussi que je me soucie de toi parce que je t'aime vraiment. Et que je m'inquiète. Cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ?

\- Si tu le dis.

Esmeral prit une inspiration. Comme pour calmer les tremblements de sa voix qui risquaient de monter.

\- J'ai peut-être envie de retrouver le jeune bot joyeux que je connaissais.

Outrigger ne répondit jamais. Esmeral sembla abdiquer. Elle s'approcha de Fracture en dernier.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui souhaita Fracture.

\- Tu viendras me voir à Caminus, hein ?

\- Seulement si tu viens sur Terre.

Esmeral sourit et les deux s'étreignirent. Night remarqua que la leur fut un peu plus longue que les autres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Esmeral se couvrit le visage, cachant un sourire derrière ses mains.

\- Rentrez bien.

* * *

« Kat ! »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent du bar, Nightingale les avait déjà aperçus de l'intérieur. Elle abandonna tout. Elle abandonna les commandes. Elle abandonna ses clients pour ouvrir la porte et courir en leur direction précipitamment. Derrière elle, Karan la suivait de près. Nightingale se rua sur sa fille pour l'étreindre intensément.

\- Maman.

\- Kat…bon sang ! tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Kat opina du chef et étreignit sa mère en retour. Quand elles se séparèrent, Nightingale lui envoya une gifle.

\- AIE !

\- Je te garantis qu'on n'en a pas fini !

\- Ouah ! Kat ! s'écria Karan, émerveillée. Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans le secret, hein ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était moi, la rebelle de la famille !

\- Cela n'a rien de drôle, Karan !

Karan haussa les épaules. Tandis que Nightingale remerciait Fracture et Windblade pour avoir ramené sa fille saine et sauve, Night et Kat se regardèrent.

\- …Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

\- …On va repartir, soupira Night.

Même si Kat n'affichait aucune expression, sa voix tremblait.

Night ne parvint pas à se retenir. Elle souhaita être forte…mais dès qu'elle posa à nouveau ses optiques sur le bar de Nightingale, ainsi que sur le vaisseau, elle craqua.

\- Night…

Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Mais elle devina que Windblade le dissuada d'ajouter autre chose.

Tout de suite, Kat l'attrapa dans ses bras.

\- …Dès que j'ai réussi mes concours…

\- Oui, la coupa doucement Night.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose.

Mais cela demeura douloureux…la distance…est-ce que leur relation récente tiendrait ?

Est-ce que Kat l'attendrait ?

Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ces questions étaient trop douloureuses…il ne valait mieux pas les poser.

Night l'embrassa sur le casque. Elle ne voulait pas embrasser l'hologramme, même si elle possédait des lèvres…

Elle voulait embrasser la vraie Kat.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Les deux s'étreignirent intensément.

Dans son dos, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Celle de Windblade.

Elle comprenait pourquoi.

Elles partageaient la même situation…

Pour Night, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Personne d'autre que Kat.

Et elle espérait que cela soit réciproque.

Que cela tiendrait…

Oui. Elle voulait y croire.

* * *

En retournant au vaisseau, Night ne desserra pas des dents. Elle ne cessait pas de sangloter. Dès que Kat disparut, ce fut une explosion dans son spark. La douleur et le déchirement furent trop intenses. Outrigger lui proposa un entraînement mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Son premier réflexe fut de celui de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

De ne pas en ressortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement évacuée.

Cela fut son plan initial…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit Fracture l'appeler doucement.

\- …Night. Aimerais-tu piloter ?

Cette phrase…

Night se retourna vers sa mère, les optiques embués de larmes.

Presqu'immédiatement, elle accepta.

* * *

« En douceur ! En douceur. »

L'atterrissage fut moins brusque que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris les commandes. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Outrigger et Windblade de s'effondrer dès que le vaisseau toucha le sol du dépôt de ferraille.

« En douceur, Night ! grogna Fracture.

\- Pardon !

\- Qui a cru que c'était une bonne idée de lui laisser les commandes ? râla Outrigger.

\- Moi. Tu as un souci ?

\- Oui, parfaitement ! Tu aimes courir ?

\- Comme si tu allais me refaire courir.

\- Fracture, ne le provoque pas.

Dehors, ils aperçurent l'équipe sortir du dépôt pour se ruer dans leur direction.

Rien n'avait changé…

Mais à présent, le dépôt paraissait tellement étranger pour Night.

Il ne semblait plus aussi familier qu'auparavant…

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria Sideswipe.

\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, Cracra, soupira Windblade.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme, dit Bumblebee. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?

\- Longue histoire, soupira Fracture.

Outrigger sortit du vaisseau à son tour.

Jetstorm et Slipstream se figèrent. Lorsqu'Outrigger les aperçut, il s'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Qui…

\- Outrigger ?

\- C'est…c'est toi ?

La surprise et l'incompréhension submergèrent les Minicons.

Mais le visage d'Outrigger, malgré que ses optiques soient vidées des émotions les plus flagrantes…le visage du bot brun s'éclaira.

De l'émerveillement, de la nostalgie…

Etait-ce qu'il ressentait ?

\- Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Il y eut un silence. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Jetstorm et Slipstream se ruèrent dans sa direction pour l'étreindre.

Et Outrigger, après une hésitation, le leur rendit bien.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPITRE 59**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Tu te rappelles ? La fois où nous étions entrés en douce dans l'appartement d'Axe pour échapper aux foudres de Dai Atlas ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! J'avais séché l'entraînement. C'est comme ça qu'on avait découvert qu'Axe fréquentait quelqu'un ! »

Jetstorm et Slipstream se mirent à rire aux éclats, semblant passer un moment extrêmement plaisant. Autour d'eux, Beak voletait en piaillant tandis que Hope et Sakura le pourchassaient. Elles n'avaient jamais vu de caméra-bot auparavant. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté, Beak avait déjà conquis leur spark. Unity et Skydream le jugeaient un peu trop gros. Toutefois, Heart Axe avait été plus intriguée par son propriétaire. Même Jetstorm était demeuré vague, ne le présentant que comme « un vieil ami. » Night les observait de loin, assise sur un banc, un cube d'energon à la main. Elle ne souhaitait pas les déranger. Il s'agissait de leur moment de retrouvailles, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux trois. Pourtant, tout du long, elle ne détachait pas ses optiques d'Outrigger.

« Et la fois où on a été de corvée d'energon ? Les batailles qu'on se faisait ! » proposa à nouveau Slipstream.

« Ne m'en parlez pas. Moi, à l'époque, j'ignorais combien les réserves d'energon étaient précieuses… »

« Les trois aventuriers… »

« Qui aurait cru que je vous retrouverais sur Terre…en couple avec des enfants ? »

Néanmoins, l'attitude d'Outrigger demeurait plus modérée. L'ombre d'un sourire pouvait apparaître sur son visage à certains moments. Mais c'était rare. Outrigger arborait un comportement mécanique. Même si Jetstorm et Slipstream souriaient et riaient largement pour eux trois, Night pouvait deviner qu'ils trouvaient l'attitude de leur ancien ami étrange. Peut-être suspectaient-ils quelque chose ?

Après tout, personne n'avait mentionné les suppresseurs d'humeur.

« Du coup, Outrigger, l'interrogea Slipstream après un court silence, tu as des enfants ?

Outrigger sembla se tendre. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne suis même pas lié.

\- Dommage.

\- Du coup…tu entraînes Night ?

\- Bon courage, ricana Jetstorm. Elle est aussi têtue que son parent. A chaque fois, elle sèche mes entraînements.

\- Ah, elle ne sèche pas les miens.

Night leva les optiques en soupirant, avant de reprendre une gorgée d'energon. A ses pieds, Russell s'assit dans l'herbe.

\- Les Cités de Cristal sont aussi impressionnantes ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Oh oui…

\- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu retrouver tes géniteurs, Night.

Tout le monde lui disait cela.

Night tressaillit légèrement.

Le nom de Bathoria n'était pas revenu. Mais Night pensait à elle à chaque instant.

A ses mots…

 _Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores. Puisqu'il a changé ma vie, je changerai la sienne._

Night reposa son cube avant que le contenu ne déborde.

A part eux deux, il n'y avait personne. Les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations…et elle ne souhaitait pas rester seule avec ses pensées. Avec ses doutes.

Kat lui manquait terriblement…

Et il y avait trop de zones d'ombre.

\- …Russell.

\- Oui ?

\- …Puis-je te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme la fixa, lui accordant toute son attention. Cela la travaillait. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Russell.

\- …Pourquoi est-ce que…ma mère vit dans un garage ?

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- …Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère ne vit pas avec vous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vit pas tous ensemble ?

Russell se mordit la lèvre.

Il s'agissait d'un sujet qui fâchait…mentionner la relation entre Fracture et les Autobots…Night croyait seulement qu'il s'agissait du vieux conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela.

\- …Est-ce que ma mère…a commis des choses ? Dans le passé ?

Au fond, elle ignorait tout de son parcours. Outre le fait qu'il soit Decepticon, il ne mentionnait jamais son passé.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais.

\- …est-ce que vous lui en voulez pour une raison particulière?

\- Night.

Russell semblait chercher les mots adaptés. Il finit par se redresser.

\- Tu doutes. C'est normal. C'est le contrecoup du voyage.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Si Fracture n'avait rien fait…outre qu'il soit Decepticon…il n'y avait aucune raison que Russell ne réponde pas à sa question.

Après un temps, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva.

\- Disons que…c'était compliqué. Avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Compliqué… ?

\- C'est difficile de te répondre. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés…Fracture n'était pas vraiment une personne que l'on pouvait qualifier d'honorable. C'était ce que Drift disait.

\- …Drift…

Le samouraï…le mentor de Jetstorm et Slipstream…Pourquoi est-ce que Drift aurait dit une telle chose ?

\- …Mais il l'aimait, non ?

Après tout, il se rendait au Mont Fuji pour se recueillir auprès des fleurs bleues à l'endroit même où Drift était tombé…

Et dès qu'il en revenait, Fracture avait souvent du mal à cacher ses émotions.

\- Encore une fois, c'est compliqué, répondit doucement Russell.

Elle se rappelait. Une fois, Fracture avait mentionné qu'il avait haï Drift…avant de l'aimer.

Effectivement…

Mais avait-ce été réciproque ?

\- Night. Peu importe le passé de Fracture. Tu sais…Grimlock était un Decepticon aussi, autrefois. Et pourtant, il a rejoint notre équipe.

\- …Mais Fracture ne fait pas partie de votre équipe. Vous le rejetez. C'est un Decepticon.

Et il le restera.

Night se releva. Même si elle les aimait et les considérait comme sa famille, elle avait toujours pensé que le comportement des Autobots envers Fracture était injuste.

Mais aujourd'hui…elle n'était plus très sûre de son jugement.

Elle quitta le dépôt pour rejoindre le garage. Elle avait besoin de recharger. De se vider le processeur de tous ces doutes et ses pensées.

Elle avait besoin de Kat.

* * *

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Fracture. »

Fracture s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière du Père Jean l'interpeller. Cela le surprit légèrement. Pour autant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise surprise. Au contraire. S'assurant que la voie était libre, Fracture se transforma et s'accroupit devant lui. Le prêtre était dans ses habits de tous les jours, sa canne habituelle blanche dans une main.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Je vous croyais toujours au Japon, répondit le bot violet.

\- Je suis revenu il y a peu.

\- Vous auriez dû rester là-bas. C'est beaucoup plus joli qu'ici…

\- C'est vrai. Mais ici se trouvent mes amis, lui déclara Père Jean avec un sourire.

Même s'il ne le regardait pas, Fracture réalisa que ce sourire lui était destiné.

Il déglutit légèrement. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il l'appelait comme tel.

Un ami.

Il le considérait, lui, comme un ami ?

D'abord Esmeral…puis Père Jean…

Fracture n'aurait pas cru que des gens l'apprécieraient réellement. Pour la plupart, il demeurait un Decepticon, ancien criminel…un allié. Mais pas un ami.

Il ne sut comment réagir.

\- Racontez-moi votre périple, Fracture.

\- C'est…c'était enrichissant.

Puisqu'il lui confiait tout…

Il lui évoqua les retrouvailles avec Night. Il lui raconta leurs recherches pour retrouver la mère naturelle de Night. A Caminus, aux Cités de Cristal…il mentionna son lien d'Amica Endura avec Esmeral…

Il lui confia la fausse piste de Bathoria…le fait que cette folle avait pris sa fille comme cible…qu'elle s'était faite passer pour sa mère…

Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage du Père Jean se tendit, devenant plus sérieux.

\- Je vois. Du coup, vous avez abandonné.

\- Oui…d'une certaine façon. Après, libre à Night de reprendre les recherches mais pour le moment…c'est trop angoissant.

\- Je comprends.

Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- En tout cas, c'était courageux de votre part.

\- Je suis courageux tout le temps, répliqua Fracture un peu sèchement.

\- C'est une autre sorte de courage, alors. Parfois, c'est plus douloureux d'affronter une situation nous affectant personnellement.

Il ne pouvait le nier.

Fracture ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Et avec Windblade ?

Windblade…

\- …Je pense qu'on ne s'entendra jamais. J'ai essayé, j'ai échoué. C'est tout ce que je peux dire de plus.

Oui. Ils auraient pu être complices…

S'il n'y avait pas eu cet article. Si son passé n'était pas revenu à la surface…

\- Jean !

Brusquement, Fracture se figea et grinça des dents lorsqu'une silhouette humaine de sa connaissance apparut au loin.

Agent Jim…Jeanes…Bref. La vermine.

Cette dernière s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Fracture. Elle tirait quelque chose derrière elle, mais Fracture n'eut pas le temps d'y faire attention que brusquement, l'humaine plaça sa main à sa ceinture.

Comme pour dégainer une arme.

Fracture réprima un rictus moqueur. Elle croyait vraiment qu'une arme humaine allait l'atteindre ? En tout cas, cela ne la dissuada nullement. L'instant d'après, elle braqua son revolver vers lui.

\- Jean ! Eloigne-toi de lui !

\- Marie…

\- Tout de suite !

Père Jean leva les bras dans sa direction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marie. C'est un ami.

\- Un ami ? C'est un Decepticon, Jean ! Un criminel !

\- Je sais. Mais il ne me fera pas de mal.

Fracture fronça les sourcils. L'insecte s'arrêta. Elle gardait le revolver pointé sur lui, mais elle ne semblait plus aussi déterminée à tirer. Elle paraissait surprise…

Pour quelle raison ?

D'ailleurs…

Jean…Marie…

\- Attends. Vous vous connaissez ? fit Fracture en haussant un sourcil.

Le monde des humains était tellement petit…

\- Fracture, voici Marie. Une vieille amie. Mon ancienne compagne.

L'agent finit par abaisser son arme, mais conservait toujours une attitude méfiante.

\- Attendez…

L'histoire du Père Jean…

La femme qui l'avait abandonné…

Tout de suite, Fracture fit un pas vers elle. Toutefois, Père Jean s'était déjà placé entre eux. Son attention était focalisée sur Marie. Il étendit les bras pour vérifier qu'elle soit proche de lui.

\- Alors, Marie…dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- …Pour le travail, Jean.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Et aussi…

Elle soupira et s'écarta.

Fracture discerna ce qui l'accompagnait.

Une créature terrienne…qui ressemblait à Steeljaw…à Stingheart et ses bambins…mais en modèle humain.

Un chien…

L'animal se dirigea vers Père Jean pour lui renifler la main.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça…sourit l'homme.

\- Si…c'est le beau du magasin. Le même.

\- Marie…

La voix de Père Jean fut emplie d'émotion.

Tout de suite, Marie lui tendit la laisse. Il l'attrapa et le chien s'assit à ses pieds, comme s'il attendait les ordres.

\- C'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'une canne, avoua-t-il. Et c'est de la compagnie.

\- Ce chien est spécial ? l'interrogea Fracture.

\- Un chien guide pour aveugle, lui rétorqua sèchement Marie.

Effectivement…

Si Père Jean adorait ces créatures…il allait l'apprécier.

\- Jean, fit Marie. Je te raccompagne en voiture ?

\- Merci.

Père Jean tapota la tête du chien. L'animal se releva et le guida dans une direction inconnue, mais qu'il paraissait bien connaître. Père Jean adressa un « au revoir » maladroit à Fracture avant de se laisser entraîner par le chien.

Quelques instants plus tard, il disparut.

Fracture demeura seul avec la vermine. L'agent le toisa sévèrement.

\- Vous l'avez abandonné.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-elle d'un ton froid. Surtout pas à vous.

\- Vous avez abandonné votre compagnon de vingt ans… un pépin et vous le jetez.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Cela n'impressionna pas le bot violet.

Au contraire…cela la rendait davantage méprisable.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Nous ne pouvons pas remplacer un œil qui ne fonctionne plus.

\- Cela n'excuse rien.

\- Tout comme rien n'excuse vos actions ! gronda-t-elle.

C'était reparti. Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Non. Rien ne m'excuse. Et croyez-le ou non…je vis avec ça tous les jours.

\- Vous croyez que je ne vis pas avec mon propre fardeau ?

Sa voix se brisa.

\- …C'était l'homme de ma vie. Et je n'ai pas assuré. J'étais trop faible pour supporter cela…le handicap était trop douloureux…voir sa santé se dégrader…le voir souffrir…perdre la vue…et ne rien pouvoir faire…ça m'a détruit autant que lui.

Elle marqua une pause. Fracture la vit s'essuyer les yeux.

\- …Je suis militaire…je passe ma vie à protéger des gens…mais j'ai été incapable de protéger l'homme que j'aime, qui m'a tout donnée…donc, oui. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite aucune sympathie.

Elle baissa la tête et jeta un œil au badge qu'elle arborait sur la poitrine.

Le signe de l'armée humaine, apparemment…

\- …Peut-être que vous êtes mieux à même de le protéger…plus que moi, au moins.

Sans autre mot, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la direction qu'avait pris le Père Jean.

Fracture demeura silencieux. L'échange avait été inattendu…

La vermine…Non. Marie reconnaissait ses torts. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

 _Fracture est un boss fantastique._

Elle avait failli à un devoir…et elle vivait avec cela.

Fracture soupira et finit par se transformer en son mode véhicule, laissant la moto le conduire jusqu'au garage où l'attendait sa fille.

Même s'ils étaient revenus sur Terre…ils n'étaient pas pour autant en sécurité.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPITRE 60**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Dès qu'il se réveilla de sa recharge, la première chose qu'il entendit fut un son bien familier. Le bip d'un Pad.

Son Pad.

Malgré la lueur du soleil qui passait à travers la vitre, la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière bleutée de l'écran de son gadget se distinguait dans les ténèbres. Le bot violet devina qu'il était encore tôt. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de sa fille. Night rechargeait encore. Réprimant un grognement, il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à l'objet en question.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre, Fracture avait imposé de nouvelles règles : la première chose fut celle d'encercler le garage avec ses drones de surveillance, pour vérifier qu'aucun intrus n'approchait. Il en avait également installé au dépôt par prudence, même si les Autobots étaient plus que aptes à se défendre. Concernant Night, qui était le sujet le plus important pour lui, il lui avait formellement interdit de quitter le garage sans son autorisation. Et il était hors de question qu'elle sorte seule, sans être accompagnée par lui ou un Autobot. Du moins, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Steeljaw. Cela avait irrité sa fille mais cette dernière n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour sa sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre à nouveau.

Fracture poussa un soupir et tendit la main vers le Pad pour le déverrouiller.

 _« Votre nom a été mentionné »_

Suivi d'un lien.

Pendant quelques secondes, Fracture ne bougea pas

Un violent frisson lui parcourut le dos en lisant cette phrase encore et encore.

Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve…

La dernière fois que ces mots s'étaient affichés sur son Pad, cela avait été pour…

Fracture secoua la tête. Impossible ! Il avait bloqué la page…il avait bloqué l'article…

Comment est-ce que la personne pouvait…

 _Voici un bot méritant la peine de mort._

Fracture fut forcé de s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, on le harcelait. Il l'avait bloqué…à moins que cette personne ne soit un génie du piratage ?

Qu'il lui envoie le même message…pour que Fracture relise cet article encore et encore ?

Mais…pour quelle raison ?

Fracture fixa l'écran.

De l'autre côté, Night bougeait dans sa recharge.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'article…il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter. Et puis…si elle l'apprenait, si elle venait à le lire, elle lui demanderait sûrement des comptes.

Il devrait s'expliquer.

Mais elle n'était pas prête pour cela…

Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Du bout du doigt, Fracture cliqua sur le lien.

La page s'afficha.

Fracture manqua de lâcher le Pad.

Ce n'était pas le même article. C'en était un autre.

Toujours à son sujet.

 _Tuons-les tous._

Comme la dernière fois, une liste de ses crimes.

Meurtre, torture…

Des photos. De bots qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Des bots, des femmes, des enfants… Que l'article désignait comme ses victimes.

Il ne les reconnaissait pas…

A moins qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. A moins qu'il ne les ait enterrés dans sa mémoire…après tout, les personnes qu'il avait tuées avaient été des primes.

Il ne s'était soucié que du montant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

A part de rares exceptions…Fracture se couvrit le visage d'une main.

Comment cette personne pouvait-elle être au courant… ?

Soudain, parmi la liste de ses prétendus crimes…un nom apparut. Un nom qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Le nom de Night était apparu.

Fracture écarquilla les optiques et s'approcha pour lire plus attentivement.

Cette personne…comment savait-il qu'il avait une fille ?

 _Un parent et sa fille trop proches ?_

 _De l'amour…ou de la luxure ?_

La chaleur lui monta à la tête. Il fut incapable de lire la suite. Fracture se leva brusquement et se rua dehors pour sortir. Les portes se refermant derrière lui, Fracture jeta le Pad par terre, plaquant les deux mains sur un arbre pour ne pas vaciller.

Se sentant défaillir, Fracture se mit à vomir dans l'herbe.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire…Il ne pouvait pas encaisser une telle horreur et en sortir indemne.

La personne sous-entendait que parce qu'ils dormaient dans le même garage…

L'article l'accusait de…

Sa tête tourna. Sa vue se brouilla. Fracture ne put tenir debout. Il s'assit dans l'herbe.

Au loin, les portes du garage se rouvrirent.

« Maman ? » l'appela Night.

Au loin, le Pad s'était éteint.

Fracture ne réagit pas quand Night se précipita sur lui. Il ne répondit pas à son nom.

 _Votre nom a été mentionné._

 _Tu es un monstre._

* * *

« …Windblade ? »

Il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle.

L'aviatrice était penchée sur des capsules de stase lorsqu'il l'aborda. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« …Fracture.

Son visage était dénué d'émotion.

Mais au moins, elle lui parlait plus aisément qu'avant.

La gorge nouée, Fracture se rapprocha d'elle.

Auparavant, il aurait eu réponse à tout.

Mais cette fois…cela touchait sa fille.

Une limite avait été franchie.

\- …J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un nouvel article a été publié.

Ce fut au tour de Windblade d'être surprise. Elle non plus ne s'y attendait pas.

\- …Tu n'as qu'à le bloquer. Comme le dernier.

\- Il en publiera d'autres.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'auteur cherchait…

Ou peut-être en avait-il une idée…

Windblade demeura sans voix. Fracture poursuivit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour conserver un minimum d'assurance.

\- Tu dois penser que je le mérite…mais…

\- Fracture…que dit cet article ?

\- …Il mentionne Night. Il m'accuse de…

\- De quoi ?

Fracture ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais un regard significatif permit à Windblade de comprendre.

\- Windblade…j'ai besoin de toi.

Tout de suite, elle abandonna ses capsules. Elle était furieuse. Scandalisée.

\- Il faut que tu en parles à Bumblebee !

\- Hors de question.

\- Fracture !

\- Parce que si je lui en parle, Night finira par le savoir !

\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il soit temps de lui dire la vérité ? Bon sang, Fracture ! C'est ta fille ! Assume tes responsabilités ! Elle a le droit de savoir !

\- Tu veux que je la détruise encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà détruite ?

L'adoption…L'abandon de ses parents…

Ces choses qu'il lui avait cachées parce qu'il avait jugé bon de la préserver…

Non. Cela l'anéantirait.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Windblade secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer.

\- Fracture…tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Je lui annoncerai…bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

\- …Tu as contact avec une autre équipe d'Autobots.

Loin de Night…

Windblade prit un temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Elle comprit où il voulut en venir.

\- …Je ne peux pas cacher la vérité au lieutenant.

\- Je sais. Je te demande juste…de la tenir loin de tout ça.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de supplier…

Ces années passées avec les Autobots…il avait l'impression qu'elles l'avaient rendu faible. Mou.

Avant, il aurait pris ce qu'il souhaitait…il aurait menacé, détruit…

\- Où est-ce que l'article a été publié ? finit-elle par l'interroger.

\- Sur le réseau de la dernière fois.

\- Je vais appeler Chase. Peut-être que le leader de son équipe est familier avec ce réseau. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- …c'est déjà bien.

Cette attitude la prit au dépourvu.

Même s'il doutait que cela aboutisse à quelque chose…les données de l'auteur étaient bien cryptées. Trop bien gardées.

Fracture n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Dire qu'il était supposé être le meilleur en technologie…quelle blague !

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi ?

Windblade sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, elle se retint et secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Fracture n'insista pas et s'éloigna d'elle.

Au moins, elle l'acceptait de l'aider…

Il remarqua Jetstorm et Slipstream sortir du dépôt. Chacun des Minicons était accompagné par leurs enfants respectifs. Les triplés encerclaient Jetstorm, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Hope et Sakura se disputaient bruyamment, leur père au milieu qui essayait de résoudre le conflit de façon calme et pacifique.

Fracture s'arrêta, les observant longuement.

Il leur reprochait d'être vivants…

La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau non plus…et il leur reprochait d'être vivants.

Finalement, il s'avança vers eux.

\- …Où allez-vous ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream levèrent la tête vers lui.

\- On va au salon des arts martiaux ! lui déclara Hope, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avec nos hologrammes ! approuva Heart Axe.

L'un des hologrammes en question apparut devant eux. Celui de Skydream qui grésillait légèrement.

Fracture opina du chef. Le salon des arts martiaux…

Bien sûr. Il était bête.

\- Il ne fonctionne pas bien, remarqua Fracture. Il a besoin d'une mise à jour.

\- Ha bon ? fit Skydream.

\- Ouais. Vous avez besoin d'une couverture plus solide.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'ai le logiciel adéquat si vous voulez.

\- On ne veut pas te déranger, grinça Jetstorm.

\- Ne bougez pas, répliqua-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il se transforma en son mode véhicule. Tout de suite, il quitta le dépôt en roulant pour revenir au garage le plus vite possible.

Au moins, ils passeraient un bon moment…

Il leur reprochait d'être vivants…

Et il les enfonçait davantage.

L'auteur aurait dû ajouter cela dans cet article.

S'ils avaient été tués, Drift n'aurait pas continué de vivre.

Non. Clairement pas…

* * *

« C'est vous, Marie Jones ? »

L'humaine se retourna d'un mouvement sec, une grimace sur son visage. Night lui faisait face, la contemplant avec curiosité. Elle était penchée sur un ordinateur à taille humaine. Avant qu'elle ne l'aborde, elle paraissait très concentrée parce qu'elle faisait.

Lentement, l'humaine l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

\- …Exactement. Mais on ne se connait pas, à ce que je sache, déclara l'agent. Par contre, j'ai rencontré tes autres pairs.

Night se mordit la lèvre, un peu gênée par la remarque. Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ne s'était pas présentée.

\- Mon nom est Night ! se présenta-t-elle, lui adressant un sourire amical.

L'agent Jones plissa les yeux. Comme si son nom lui disait quelque chose…Finalement, elle répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Oh. Donc, c'est toi, Night ? La fille de Fracture ?

\- Oui…Fille adoptive.

Night ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit le besoin de le préciser.

\- Je vois, dit l'agent avant de reporter son attention sur son petit écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? la questionna Night en se rapprochant.

\- C'est impoli de regarder par-dessus l'épaule.

Cette nouvelle remarque cassante rebuta légèrement la fembot orange, qui recula. L'agent Jones mit un temps de silence ses mains pianotant le petit clavier. En fin de compte, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Je mets des fichiers à jour.

\- Ha. La paperasse humaine ? Rusty s'en plaint tous les jours ! ricana Night.

\- Le bambin ?

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Oui…il a raison de s'en plaindre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la tâche que j'apprécie le plus.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, pour ma part ! Ce serait trop ennuyeux. Vous êtes courageuse.

L'agent Jones l'ignora. Elle ne détacha pas les yeux de son écran.

\- Vous êtes la femme de Père Jean ? lui demanda Night à nouveau.

Elle reçut un œil sévère de la part de l'agent. Immédiatement, Night regretta sa question.

\- …Je suis son ancienne compagne.

\- Vous êtes restés en bons termes. C'est cool !

\- On ne se reparle que depuis peu.

Bon. Denny l'avait prévenu que l'agent n'était pas très amicale. Mais au moins, elle ne l'envoyait pas paître. Pour l'instant. Night s'installa dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai vu qu'il avait un chien ! Il est mignon.

\- Oui. C'est un chien spécialisé pour guider les personnes non-voyantes.

\- Père Jean est ravi ! Il dit que c'est vous qui êtes allée le chercher.

L'agent Jones s'arrêta brièvement dans sa tâche.

\- …Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Vous aimez les animaux ? On avait un chat, il y a quelques années. Elle s'appelait Bounty.

Un silence.

Night se demandait si elle la dérangeait. Finalement, l'agent reprit la parole.

\- J'ai trois chats chez moi.

\- Ouah ! Je pourrais les voir ?

\- J'en doute.

La fembot fit une moue déçue. Elle s'étira légèrement, tandis que l'agent sélectionnait des icônes sur l'écran.

\- Vous êtes mariée ? enfin…depuis Père Jean… ?

\- Je te trouve bien impertinente.

\- Ha. Je vais vous laisser, alors.

Night était sur le point de se lever. Mais l'agent l'interpella avant même qu'elle ne s'éloigne, répondant à sa question sur un ton calme, quoiqu'austère.

\- …Non. Je n'ai jamais été mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfant non plus.

\- Oh. Désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas. Père Jean était mon unique amour. Le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Et cela ne changera jamais.

Night eut un léger sourire à cette déclaration.

\- Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui les empêchait ?

Mais l'agent mit fin à ses espoirs de façon brutale.

\- Non. Il y a peu de chance que cela arrive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Père Jean est prêtre. Les prêtres ne se marient pas.

Night remarqua sa main gauche trembler légèrement.

\- …Et puis…il a trouvé l'amour en Dieu.

\- D'après ce qu'il dit, ce sont deux amours différents.

\- Oui. Mais avec sa fonction, il ne peut obtenir le bonheur qu'avec un seul. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Jean mérite le bonheur largement…plus que quiconque. Plus que moi-même.

Night sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Cela devait être dur…ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qu'elle aime…être éloignée de lui…

Comme elle était éloignée d'elle…

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- …Ma copine est sur Cybertron.

\- …Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Elle travaille. Elle prépare ses concours. Elle souhaite travailler dans la Grande Librairie…

Night baissa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec elle…et…Elle me manque…terriblement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

L'agent Jones se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Vous allez vous revoir.

\- Mais…une relation à distance… ? Windblade a déjà du mal avec Chase…qui travaille dans une autre unité…dans un autre pays ?

\- On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Le travail doit passer avant tout. Toi-même, focalise-toi sur le travail…et quand le moment viendra, vous serez réunies, ta copine et toi.

Night l'observa.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de malice ou de moquerie.

\- …vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Oui. Pense à toi avant toute chose. Vos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus chaleureuses.

Night opina du chef.

Oui…Elle avait raison. Kat travaillait…et Night passait ses journées à ne rien faire, à errer sur Terre sans but…

Si elles devaient se retrouver…si elles devaient vivre ensemble…Kat l'obligerait à travailler.

A penser à elle-même.

\- …Je vois. Merci, agent Jones.

\- …Tu peux m'appeler Marie. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. Tu m'as assez dérangée.

Le sourire de Night s'agrandit tandis que Marie se rasseyait.

\- …Night ?

\- Oui ?

\- …On dirait que tu as un bon fond, malgré tes mauvaises manières.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Marie haussa les épaules, reprenant son activité.

\- …Pour rien.

Et elle n'ajouta plus rien.

Etait-ce une sorte de compliment ?

Night s'éloigna.

Il était temps qu'elle cherche un but.

* * *

« Starry… ? »

Père Jean était assis dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit son chien pousser un jappement. Au début, il ne comprit pas.

Puis, le chien, qui était d'habitude couché à ses pieds, se leva. Il entendit ses pas se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Starry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répéta Père Jean.

Une présence ?

Quelqu'un était à la porte ?

Starry n'avait pas quitté son emplacement.

Un nouveau jappement. Plus fort. Plus prononcé.

Père Jean se leva à son tour.

Doucement, tâtant le mur pour rejoindre son chien, il entendit les coups portés à la porte.

Le chien ne bougeait pas.

Il était tard…Est-ce que Marie avait oublié quelque chose ?

Père Jean chercha la poignée.

Il débloqua le verrou pour ouvrir.

\- …Qui est-ce ? demanda Père Jean.

Personne ne lui répondit.

L'instant d'après, Père Jean sentit qu'on l'agrippa par l'épaule.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse hurler, se débattre, il sentit qu'on lui plaquait violemment quelque chose sur son visage.

Une odeur forte…très forte…

Père Jean perdit connaissance.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPITRE 61**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Relâchez-moi… »

Autour de lui, le noir. Mais Père Jean y était habitué depuis des années.

Toutefois, le noir fut beaucoup plus sombre que d'ordinaire. De plus, Père Jean savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas situé dans un environnement familier. Il était assis sur une chaise, les poignets et pieds liés.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait repris conscience…et il s'était retrouvé dans cette position.

« Relâchez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Il le sentait. Il entendait les bruits de pas furtifs lointains, les pieds qui marchaient en cercle autour de lui.

Comme si son ravisseur l'observait attentivement avant d'agir.

« Je vous en supplie…Où suis-je ? Dites-moi au moins où je suis ! »

La sueur lui collait le front. L'angoisse commençait doucement à monter à la gorge.

Comme lors des premiers jours…des premières fois…les jours qui ont suivi celui où il avait appris qu'il vivrait dans le noir éternellement…

Les crises de panique…

Aujourd'hui, il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il était à la merci de quelqu'un…

Quelqu'un qui lui en voulait…

« Où suis-je ? » répéta Père Jean, apeuré.

Sa voix tremblait.

Il devina que la personne s'était rapprochée.

« …je vous en supplie… »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Au bout de minutes qui lui parurent interminables, une voix calme s'éleva.

« …Appelle ton Dieu »

Une voix masculine…un jeune homme. Un ton sarcastique, moqueur.

« Appelle-le. Supplie-le. On verra s'il t'aidera. C'est ce qu'on me dit de faire à chaque fois. »

Puis, les pas s'éloignèrent.

Père Jean entendit une porte se refermer.

Il était seul.

A nouveau, il se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Ce noir, l'inconnu…

Le fait de ne pas savoir…

Le lieu, la personne…

Pourquoi ?

Où suis-je ?

« AIDEZ-MOI ! »

Pitié…

Personne ne répondit.

* * *

« Décidément… »

Ils étaient tous réunis au dépôt de ferraille. Depuis ce matin, Night avait pressenti que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Marie hurlait au téléphone, appelait Fowler, appelait son supérieur…sur un ton agressif mais également inquiet. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Même Denny et Russell n'avaient été au courant de rien. Elle les avait envoyés paître dès qu'ils avaient essayé de proposer leur aide.

Quelque chose de sérieux…

Puis, la nouvelle était tombée. Ce fut Marie elle-même qui le leur avait annoncé, après un énième coup de fil.

Père Jean avait disparu de son domicile.

Des traces d'un liquide étrange, que Marie appelait le chloroforme, avaient été identifiées chez lui.

Night avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. Elle refusait de l'admettre. Père Jean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à problème. Peut-être était-il retourné au Japon…sinon, chez un ami ?

Malheureusement, il s'agissait de faux espoirs.

« Je croyais que les humains que vous défendiez étaient irréprochables, grimaça Fracture.

Night jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Lui et Night avaient été les seuls à réagir, choqués par la nouvelle. Les autres Autobots ne connaissaient pas Père Jean. Du moins, pas autant qu'eux deux et Marie. Ils avaient été surpris et même soucieux.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, déclara Marie d'un ton bas, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec nous ? demanda Sideswipe en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est notre ami, lui répliqua Night assez sèchement. Le mien et celui de Maman.

Elle devina que Marie faillit dire : « et l'homme que j'aime ».

L'agent tressaillit légèrement. Bumblebee remarqua sa détresse et s'abaissa vers elle, prenant un ton calme et compatissant.

\- Ecoutez…je ne connais pas grand-chose en affaire humaine. Mais vous nous aidez.

Il marqua une pause.

\- On doit en faire de même en retour.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez, lui rétorqua Marie sévèrement.

\- On a la technologie cybertronienne, déclara Fixit fièrement.

L'agent se tourna dans sa direction. Fixit lui sourit.

\- Si vous avez une trace de Père Jean…on serait en mesure de le géolocaliser.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

Mais quelques instants plus tard, l'expression de Marie changea. Elle cligna des yeux, toisant le Minicon avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle attrapa son portable à nouveau, prenant soin de brancher le haut-parleur.

\- C'est moi, murmura Marie à son interlocuteur. William. J'ai besoin que tu demandes à l'un de tes hommes de me ramener le portable de Père Jean.

\- _Marie…Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- Ne pose pas de question, William. Et encore une fois : appelle-moi Agent Jones ! grogna-t-elle d'un ton qui indiquait clairement de ne pas insister.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Marie…je comprends que tu te sens concernée…que tu as peur pour lui mais…le supérieur ne voudra pas._

\- En attendant, c'est moi ta supérieure. Donc, tu obéis à mes ordres !

\- _Vous allez le géolocaliser ?_

Marie répondit par la négative, avant de le sommer à se hâter.

\- _…_ _très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

\- A la bonne heure, William !

Marie raccrocha, avant de composer un nouveau numéro. Night remarqua son poignet trembler. Pourtant, l'expression de l'agent demeurait stoïque.

Elle cachait ses émotions, pensa-t-elle. Comme Fracture le faisait. Même si ce dernier élevait à peine la voix, sa gestuelle corporelle ne trompait personne.

Night savait qu'il était inquiet.

Marie appela le supérieur en question. Mais au contraire de sa conversation avec Fowler, le ton monta rapidement entre eux deux.

\- _Je comprends que tu sois énervée, Marie,_ grogna l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. _Mais on ne peut pas déplacer les agents de notre unité pour ça._

\- Tu dois rigoler, là.

\- _Laisse faire les policiers. Ils sont compétents. Concentre-toi sur ta mission._

Le ton de Marie devint subitement glacial.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, supérieur.

Et elle raccrocha violemment.

* * *

« Je l'ai ! »

Fixit pointa du doigt un point bleu sur l'écran. Marie se pencha pour mieux observer. Tard dans la soirée, un humain en uniforme était apparu au dépôt pour remettre à Marie le fameux téléphone de Père Jean. Aussitôt fait, Fixit s'était hâté au travail. En effet, le portable du prêtre fonctionnait par commande vocale. En utilisant le tableau de bord, Fixit avait transféré le signal du prêtre pour le géolocaliser et ainsi, le tracer. Même Marie fut étonnée d'une telle manœuvre proposée par le Minicon. Rapidement, Fixit effectua un zoom pour mieux discerner le lieu où Père Jean se situait.

« …Où est-ce ? demanda Marie.

\- On dirait une usine abandonnée, remarqua Denny. Pas loin d'ici.

Marie opina du chef. Cela semblait suffisant pour elle. Elle porta la main à son veston. Night remarqua l'arme à sa ceinture. Une sorte de laser-gun à taille humaine. Tout de suite, l'agent s'éloigna vers les portes du dépôt.

\- Vous y allez seule ? s'exclama Denny.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Night put deviner la suite de sa phrase.

 _Pas une nouvelle fois._

\- Il vous faut un mode de transport ! lui fit remarquer Bumblebee.

Marie le foudroya du regard. Night remarqua le bot jaune reculer légèrement.

Père Jean est mon ami, pensa Night.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Je me propose alors.

\- Hors de question ! riposta violemment Fracture en s'interposant.

Cette remarque l'énerva. Night pivota vers lui.

\- Maman, c'est Père Jean ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

\- C'est dangereux !

\- Ça va ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !

Le ton prit Fracture au dépourvu. Pendant un instant, Night regretta de réagir comme ça.

Pourtant…

Marie croisa les bras, une expression pensive sur son visage. Elle semblait réfléchir à la proposition de Night.

\- …Night m'attendra dehors.

\- Mais vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? la questionna Russell.

Marie hocha la tête.

\- …ça ira.

Night et Fracture ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Comme à chaque dispute…

Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Night non plus.

\- …Je vous accompagne, alors, décréta Fracture du bout des dents avant de se transformer en son mode véhicule.

La fembot orange manqua de lever les optiques.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter…tout cela pour la protéger…

Soi-disant.

Night se transforma à son tour, ouvrant grandement les portières pour laisser Marie pénétrer à l'intérieur tandis que Denny ouvrait les portes du dépôt de ferraille. Devant elles, Fracture ouvrit le chemin, démarrant au quart de tour sur la route.

La fembot orange soupira. Marie s'était installée au siège conducteur. Elle s'accouda au volant, laissant Night conduire. Elle était tendue. Son inquiétude commençait à l'atteindre aussi. Finalement, Night choisit de mettre un peu de musique.

Marie émit une réaction en écoutant celle qui commençait. Elle cligna des yeux, avant de baisser la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Un problème ? demanda prudemment Night.

\- Non…c'est juste que cette musique…

L'agent se redressa.

\- …C'était notre musique…celle de nos premiers rendez-vous…il y a longtemps.

Cette remarque fit sourire Night. Elle accéléra doucement, se laissant porter par le rythme calme et apaisant de la musique.

* * *

« …Je vous en prie… »

A force de lutter, Père Jean se trouva avachi sur la chaise, la tête baissée vers le sol. La douleur à la tête était atroce…il essayait de trouver le sommeil mais il n'y parvenait pas…

Sa gorge était sèche…il avait besoin de boire…

Il avait besoin de savoir qui était son ravisseur…

Il avait besoin de savoir où il se trouvait…

« …pitié…arrêtez cela… »

Les bruits de pas devinrent plus lourds.

La personne se rapprochait.

Il sentit la présence à quelques mètres de lui. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Père Jean releva les yeux en sa direction.

« …pitié… »

Un bruit de mouvement.

La voix masculine susurra à son oreille.

« Supplie à ton Dieu…sauve-toi toi-même, non ?

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Quel pathétisme…remettre son destin entre les mains d'un soi-disant Dieu.

Père Jean ne comprenait pas.

Il se mit à tousser.

\- Ton Dieu n'existe pas, déclara son geôlier. Tout comme n'existe pas le mien.

\- Je…

\- Il n'y a rien au-dessus de nous.

Il avait perdu la foi.

Pour quelle raison ? Pour quelle raison lui en voulait-il ?

\- …vous vous en êtes pris à moi…parce que je suis prêtre ?

Un rire sardonique lui répondit.

Mais…c'était étrange.

Père Jean ne décelait aucune trace de haine à son égard…dans son ton…dans son cœur…

Seulement de la tristesse…de la rancune…

\- Comme si j'allais m'en prendre à vous pour une raison aussi stupide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier.

\- Vraiment ?

Père Jean ne s'attendit pas au coup qui vint le frapper en plein visage. Il en lâcha un cri étouffé.

\- J'ai tué deux flics. Je peux très bien vous tuer. Dieu ne m'en voudra pas. Après tout, je l'ai appelé de nombreuses fois. Je l'ai supplié de nombreuses fois. Il ne m'a jamais répondu.

Cette amertume…

Père Jean encaissa la douleur avec difficultés.

\- …Notre dieu est censé nous aimer…et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Rien. A part tout me prendre.

\- Je…qu'est-ce…

Le ton devint plus agressif.

\- Il m'a tout pris ! TOUT ! Et tout ce qu'on me dit est d'encaisser et d'avancer ! De passer à autre chose ! Que c'est la vie ! Que c'est comme ça ! Et suis-je censé obéir ?

A nouveau, la joue de Père Jean fut foudroyée par un nouveau coup.

Il entendit un clic.

Le bruit de…

Il sentit le métal froid d'un canon, pointé sur sa tête.

\- Ne faites pas cela…

\- Quand les autres arriveront, lui déclara l'homme, je te tuerai devant leurs yeux.

Il put deviner un sourire sur son visage.

Un sourire fou.

Père Jean n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Au loin, il entendit une porte claquer contre un mur. Comme si on l'avait enfoncé.

\- Ça suffit !

Cette voix…

Marie…

* * *

Devant elle, se tenait l'homme qu'ils avaient traqué durant ces derniers mois.

L'homme qui avait tiré sur l'agent Fowler…

L'homme qui avait été identifié par Fixit…

Dehors, Night observait la scène, toujours dans son mode véhicule. Près d'elle, la moto de Fracture. Tous les deux étaient sur le qui-vive. Tous les deux étaient prêts à intervenir, même si Marie leur avait ordonné de la laisser s'en charger.

L'humaine ne souhaitait pas qu'ils soient découverts…

A l'intérieur, Night pouvait discerner la silhouette de Père Jean, assis sur une chaise.

Marie braqua son canon sur l'homme. Night réprima un cri lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier braquer le sien sur la tête de Père Jean.

« Ça suffit, Chris Marshall ! » hurla Marie.

Night le sentait. Elle était déterminée à tirer.

Chris Marshall ricana.

\- Allons, bon. Tu ne m'as pas eu la dernière fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci !

\- Laisse-le partir !

\- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas !

Marie tira.

Elle avait tiré avant même qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Chris Marshall grimaça de douleur, se tenant l'épaule. Du liquide rouge en sortait…

De l'energon humain… ?

Marie se précipita sur lui et usa tout le poids de son corps pour le renverser. Chris Marshall gronda et, même s'il perdit l'équilibre, il agrippa les épaules de Marie pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, les deux tombant au sol.

Night faillit se transformer.

Mais d'un mouvement, Fracture l'en dissuada.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se transformer…

Les deux armes étaient tombées au sol, loin des deux adversaires. Marie se retrouva au-dessus de Chris Marshall et lui agrippa les poignets pour l'immobiliser. Chris Marshall la foudroya du regard et se débattit férocement.

Marie était une militaire…elle aurait le dessus…

Night activa son hologramme.

L'hologramme déployant l'humaine rousse se précipita vers Père Jean pour le détacher.

\- …Où suis-je… ?

\- Ça va, Père Jean ! Je suis là !

\- …Night ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter plus.

Chris Marshall avait frappé Marie en plein visage, utilisant sa tête.

La militaire perdit l'équilibre. Chris Marshall attaqua à nouveau, cette fois-ci en lui envoyant un coup de poing. Night vit Marie ramper au sol, essayant de récupérer son arme. Elle émit un cri de douleur lorsque Chris Marshall leva la jambe pour la frapper dans les côtes.

Malgré le choc, Night ne cessa pas de défaire les liens de Père Jean.

Marie riposta en balayant les jambes de son ennemi. Chris Marshall se releva rapidement et répliqua avec un nouveau coup de pied.

Night remarqua que Père Jean paniquait.

\- Marie…

\- Focalisez vous sur ma voix, le conseilla-t-elle doucement.

Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui libérer une main, elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras droit.

Chris Marshall la toisait, la rage dansant dans ses yeux.

Night se retourna et lui envoya un coup de coude pour qu'il la lâche. Chris Marshall recula, se tenant le visage.

Se focaliser sur l'ennemi…le regarder droit dans les optiques…

C'était ce que lui avait enseigné Outrigger.

Mais il s'agissait d'un humain…et elle avait un hologramme…

Mais même avec un hologramme…

Night se maintenait devant Père Jean pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Tout de suite, elle leva sa main et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Chris Marshall en eut le souffle coupé.

Dans sa main gauche, elle remarqua qu'il tenait son arme.

\- Sale petite…

Night se figea.

Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un hologramme…mais il risquait de toucher Père Jean.

Sa blessure…

Le liquide rouge…

Night saisit ces quelques secondes de flottement pour planter ses doigts dans la blessure.

Chris Marshall poussa un cri déchirant. Elle était suffisamment proche de lui, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle l'aperçut, lorsqu'elle releva légèrement la tête.

Là, sur son front.

Une puce d'un métal gris.

Elle était si petite qu'elle n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Mais maintenant…

Une puce qui clignotait.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- …Il a quelque chose ! cria Night. Sur le front !

\- Quoi ? fit Fracture.

Le corps de Chris Marshall tremblait.

Derrière lui, Marie s'était relevée. Avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer à nouveau, Marie lui saisit les deux bras pour le plaquer contre le mur, lui maintenant l'arrière de la tête pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- …Une puce…répéta Night. Elle clignote…

Rouge.

\- …C'est impossible.

Devant elle, l'hologramme de Fracture avait été activé. Ce dernier se précipita vers Chris Marshall pour vérifier.

\- Quoi ? demanda Marie.

\- …Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Ce gadget permet de contrôler un individu comme une marionnette ! grimaça Fracture.

Marie se raidit.

Quelqu'un…contrôlait Chris Marshall ?

\- Un Cybertronien…murmura Fracture.

\- Et…on peut la lui enlever ?

Fracture marqua un temps, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Finalement, il attrapa Chris Marshall par le col. Le liquide rouge de l'humain lui couvrit légèrement la manche de son bras, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Fracture dirigea sa main vers le front.

\- Non !

Il n'écouta pas l'avertissement de Marie.

D'un geste sec, il arracha la puce.

Du liquide rouge émana du front de l'humain…

Un morceau de chair avait été arraché…

Chris Marshall tomba.

Il fut rattrapé à temps par Marie tandis que Fracture fixait la puce dans le creux de sa main.

\- Chris Marshall ! l'appela Marie. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

L'homme avait les yeux entrouverts. Son visage était déformé par la douleur.

Mais malgré la douleur physique…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'humain.

Il pleurait… ?

\- …mon fils...

\- Chris Marshall…

\- Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas…balbutia-t-il.

Le liquide rouge se mêla à ses larmes.

\- Je voulais m'échapper…m'évader…

\- Chris Marshall…

\- Quand je m'endors, je revoie son visage…avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer…

Ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Il n'y était pour rien…

\- Chris Marshall ! On va vous conduire à l'hôpital ! Nous allons vous conduire à votre femme ! poursuivit Marie.

\- Non…

Soudain, Chris Marshall leva le bras.

Le canon de Marie…

Fracture crut qu'il allait l'utiliser contre elle et se rua pour l'empêcher de tirer.

Mais à la place, Chris Marshall le braqua sur sa propre tempe.

\- Non !

Il tira.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPITRE 62**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …J'aurais pu l'en empêcher. »

Night avait déjà démarré, Père Jean et Marie à son bord, tandis que Fracture les suivait dans son mode véhicule. Derrière eux, des voitures de police encerclaient l'usine abandonnée. Au loin, Night pouvait discerner dans son rétroviseur un brancard. Quelque chose était recouvert d'un drap. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle réprima un frémissement, se contentant d'accélérer.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de cadavre humain…à part à la télévision. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais véritablement vu de cadavre…humain ou cybertronien.

Cela lui procura une sensation étrange. Le choc, mais aussi, la confusion, l'incompréhension…Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi s'était-il suicidé ?

Marie avait failli avoir un malaise lorsque Chris Marshall était mort dans ses bras, l'energon rouge des humains émanant abondamment de sa blessure à la tête. Cela avait recouvert le sol, formant une flaque autour d'eux.

Plus personne n'avait osé réagir.

Dès que les policiers étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Marie s'était contentée de présenter son badge et de laisser la « procédure » suivre son cours. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour accompagner Père Jean à l'hôpital. Pour autant, une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les quatre, Marie continuait de répéter qu'elle avait mal agi.

« …J'étais la plus proche de lui et je n'ai pas pu le sauver…je n'aurais pas dû y aller seule…

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Marie, la rassura doucement Père Jean.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Night.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre ?

Cela avait été tellement imprévisible…ils n'auraient pu deviner qu'il allait agir comme tel.

\- En fin de compte, j'aurais dû écouter William. J'aurais dû laisser les policiers agir…

\- Tu étais venue me sauver, lui rappela le prêtre. Tout comme tu l'as toujours fait.

A cette remarque, Marie détourna le regard.

Elle paraissait gênée…et honteuse.

\- …C'est faux.

\- Tu m'as sauvée lors de notre première rencontre. Souviens-t-en.

\- …Mais après…j'ai…

\- Après ne veut rien dire. Tu m'as sauvé. C'est tout.

L'agent se mordit la lèvre, tournant son attention vers l'extérieur de la vitre. Elle semblait pensive…Night devina un léger sourire sur les lèvres du prêtre.

\- Tu disais que tu allais m'apprendre à me défendre, poursuivit-il.

\- Ne ressassons pas le passé, Jean.

\- Il le faut. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, quand est-ce que cela sera-t-il le moment ?

Père Jean se redressa sur son siège, côté passager.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais laissée faire. C'est ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi.

\- Jean…

\- Et tu as conservé ces qualités.

Marie secoua la tête.

\- Arrête.

\- Tu sais…on s'était promis, une fois…qu'on irait au Japon ensemble. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il y eut un silence, avant que la voix de l'agent ne s'élève de nouveau.

\- Oui. Avant…ta maladie.

\- On peut encore le faire.

\- Jean…

\- Un rêve qu'on avait tous les deux, insista-t-il. Même si on ne peut plus être ensemble…cela ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter accomplir nos rêves. Maintenant qu'on a renoué les liens…

Elle semblait perplexe.

Pour être franche, Night écoutait…et si elle avait été dans son mode robot, elle aurait eu un sourire jusqu'aux audios.

Accepte, Marie, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je…je ne le mérite pas, Jean, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Si je te le demande, c'est que j'estime que tu le mérites, non ?

La main de Jean toucha celle de Marie.

Marie ne la retira pas. Mais son expression abattue ne disparaissait pas.

La culpabilité…

Night le connaissait.

\- …Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner ta réponse maintenant.

\- Jean…

\- Tu te souviens…on passait nos nuits à contempler l'espace ensemble. Les étoiles…nos amis viennent d'une autre planète. Dès que je leur parle, j'ai l'impression de voir à nouveau. Comme si je pouvais imaginer les étoiles et l'espace une nouvelle fois…

A son tour, Marie sourit.

Un léger sourire teinté de tristesse.

\- Oui…

Ils entrèrent sur l'autoroute.

\- Je m'en souviens…

\- Fait-il nuit ?

\- Bientôt.

Elle resserra sa main dans celle de Père Jean.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'ils revinrent de l'hôpital que quelqu'un entra en communication avec eux.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Night.

\- Cela vient du dépôt, grogna Fracture.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea Marie.

Devant eux, la moto bifurqua légèrement sur le côté. Probablement pour qu'ils entendent. Après un temps, Fracture répondit à l'appel.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Fracture…il faut que toi et Night reveniez immédiatement !_

Night et Fracture eurent la même réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- _On a repéré la trace de Steeljaw ! On se lance à sa poursuite !_

\- Steeljaw…

Dans son mode robot, Fracture aurait probablement émis un rictus.

Steeljaw…celui qui l'avait envoyée sur Cybertron…

Night s'en rappelait.

Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi…peut-être allaient-ils le découvrir ?

\- Je vous rejoins.

\- _On est déjà partis !_

\- Vous êtes vraiment des Autobots ! Toujours sur le qui-vive ! hurla Fracture en guise de réponse.

La moto accéléra.

\- Night. Rejoins immédiatement le garage !

\- Quoi ? Mais je peux venir !

\- Hors de question ! Emmène Marie et Jean au garage et barricadez-vous à l'intérieur ! lui ordonna Fracture. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte ! Moi, je les rejoins.

C'était injuste…

Elle avait été la cible de Steeljaw et elle n'avait même pas le droit de le confronter pour entendre ses explications…

\- Fracture…

Elle ne l'appelait pas « Maman ».

La moto se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne put qu'ouïr le ton bas du bot violet.

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris ?

Il n'y avait aucun appel possible. Ce n'était pas une demande.

Night poussa un soupir tandis que Fracture réclamait les coordonnées des Autobots. Finalement, la moto redémarra au quart de tour. Sans un au revoir, Night le vit disparaître à l'horizon.

Elle était seule avec Marie et Père Jean.

Elle n'avait pas le choix…

Peut-être qu'il avait raison…il s'agissait d'un trop gros risque…

Elle devait les mettre en sûreté.

\- Accrochez-vous.

Night accéléra à son tour.

* * *

« Steeljaw ! »

Fracture avait rejoint l'équipe Autobot dans la forêt qui bordait Crown City. Bumblebee aurait apparemment aperçu Steeljaw se diriger vers une grotte. Une grotte…Fracture grimaça. Connaissant Steeljaw, il avait besoin d'un endroit où se réfugier et préparer son prochain plan.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas le temps d'appliquer d'autres plans.

L'équipe était au complet. Accrochés à Strongarm et Sideswipe, leurs déployeurs respectifs, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient prêts à bondir. Leurs enfants étaient enfermés au dépôt. Comme pour Night, ils avaient l'interdiction d'en sortir avant leur retour.

C'était mieux comme ça…

Chaque Autobot se transforma en leur mode robot, armes au poignet. Fracture saisit son Taser tandis qu'ils suivaient Bumblebee et pénétraient à l'intérieur de la grotte en question. C'était sombre et humide…La grotte dans laquelle Fracture avait été enfermé une fois avait paru beaucoup plus accueillante.

Au loin, ils entendirent des bruits. De pas, d'objets qui tombent, de transformation…

Ils purent également discerner une brève lueur éclairer légèrement le fond de la grotte.

Contre eux tous, Steeljaw n'aurait aucune chance.

A pas furtifs, le bot jaune se baissa, prêt à prendre le Decepticon au visage de loup par surprise. Grimlock et Sideswipe demeuraient proches de lui pour le couvrir au cas où.

Enfin, ils aperçurent la silhouette imposante grise devant eux. Il leur faisait dos, penché sur quelque chose. Que manigançait-il encore ? Mais Bumblebee n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher plus que Steeljaw se retourna vers eux.

Il arborait son sourire poli et amical habituel.

« Ha. Les Autobots…quelle surprise de vous revoir. »

Ce ton…Fracture serra les poings. Il les avait repérés bien avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la grotte.

« Que fais-tu, Steeljaw ? Que cherches-tu encore à faire ? s'exclama Bumblebee.

\- C'est fini pour toi ! renchérit Strongarm.

\- Ce que je cherche ? fit Steeljaw. Mais la même chose que d'habitude. Créer mon paradis de Decepticons sur Terre. Mener une vie paisible où les Autobots ne nous traqueront pas sur Cybertron.

Décidément, il ne changeait pas de disque, pensa Fracture amèrement.

\- T'oublies qu'il y a une équipe Autobot sur Terre, lui rappela Sideswipe mine de rien. Ça va, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, la prison Decepticon. Tu y seras logé, nourri, blanchi…les laveries aussi sont sympa.

Steeljaw le fixa sans expression.

\- On voit que tu n'as pas connu la prison durant la guerre, Sideswipe, ricana Grimlock.

\- Je suis du même avis, approuva Fracture.

\- Vous me faites mourir de rire, déclara Steeljaw d'un ton serein. Mais cette fois-ci, je pense que vous allez changer d'avis.

Et il leva le bras, dévoilant ce qu'il tenait tout du long.

Tout le monde recula. Tout de suite, par réflexe, Bumblebee se précipita sur lui. En guise de réponse, Steeljaw posa la griffe sur le bouton du détonateur noir, l'invitant à ne pas continuer.

\- Un seul mouvement et je fais exploser le dépôt, les menaça-t-il d'un ton calme. Vous ne vous y attendez pas, hein ?

\- Slipstream, les enfants—

Sans demander l'autorisation à leurs déployeurs, Jetstorm et Slipstream se transformèrent immédiatement. Jetstorm voulut se jeter sur Steeljaw mais fut arrêté à temps par Windblade. Steeljaw était très sérieux. Fracture pensa qu'il avait eu au moins raison d'envoyer Night au garage plutôt qu'au dépôt. Autrement, elle aurait été prise au piège avec les autres.

Mais comment avait-il pu ?

Comment ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendu compte ? Il y avait tout une installation nécessaire pour activer un détonateur à un endroit précis !

\- Surpris ? reprit Steeljaw. Vous pouvez l'être.

\- Espèce de sale-

\- Si j'étais vous, je n'ajouterais rien d'autre. Baissez vos armes.

Typique de Steeljaw…Les Autobots obtempérèrent. Fracture ne les imita pas, mais un coup d'œil à Jetstorm et Slipstream enragés et paniqués pour leurs familles respectives le dissuada de jouer à la triche. A côté de lui, il pouvait presqu'imaginer le processeur de Bumblebee tourner dans son casque à la recherche d'une solution rapide.

\- Vous êtes bien obéissants, les complimenta Steeljaw.

\- Va te faire—commença Sideswipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu désires, Steeljaw ? grinça Bumblebee. De nous ?

\- Hé bien…pour commencer, appelle Fixit et dis-lui de libérer tous les Decepticons emprisonnés dans leurs capsules.

\- Steeljaw…il y a des enfants là-bas ! lui cracha Windblade.

\- Comme des humains. Je m'en moque éperdument. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous tenir en travers de ma route.

Slipstream serra les poings. Bumblebee poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Idiot, pensa Fracture. Steeljaw ne tiendra pas parole. Il fera tout exploser à la seconde où il aura obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais Bumblebee obéit à contrecoeur. Il porta la main à son oreillette pour contacter Fixit.

\- Fixit…libère les criminels.

\- Lieutenant !

Ils purent presqu'entendre le cri choqué du Minicon. Steeljaw se tenait fièrement devant eux.

\- On m'avait promis une armée Decepticon. Et je l'aurais.

\- « On » ?

\- Mais celui qui en a après vous, bien sûr !

Les Autobots s'échangèrent des regards abasourdis.

Celui qui travaillait avec Steeljaw depuis le début…

\- Je ne suis qu'un croisé, s'expliqua Steeljaw. Mais…je n'ai aucune véritable haine personnelle envers vous. Contrairement à mon collègue…

\- Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea Grimlock, le ton agressif.

\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt…malheureusement, sa marionnette a été endommagée…je ne peux plus contacter avec eux. Mais ils sont situés non loin du dépôt. Ils surveillent tous vos faits et gestes, ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Tous les faits et gestes…

Sa marionnette…

Fracture fronça les sourcils en pensant à la puce Cybertronienne qu'ils avaient découvert plus tôt dans la journée.

Chris Marshall…

Et le marionnettiste était…

* * *

« Night…j'entends du bruit au loin », l'informa Père Jean.

Night fronça les sourcils. Au loin…au dépôt ?

Pendant un instant, elle eut l'idée d'aller vérifier…mais comme le prêtre n'ajouta rien d'autre, Night estima que ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose.

Après avoir laissé les deux humains sortir, elle se transforma en son mode robot. Ils se situaient devant le garage. La porte était fermée.

Fracture n'était pas revenu.

Intérieurement, elle pria qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs…lui et tous les Autobots.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas Steeljaw…elle savait qu'il n'était pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère.

Elle s'était faite avoir…les Autobots le connaissaient. Ils ne feraient pas cette erreur.

Elle entra le code pour ouvrir la porte.

« Entrez. Il y a de l'energon…mais peut-être qu'on a quelque chose de taille humaine pour vous faire pat—

Ce fut lorsque les portes se refermèrent qu'elle perçut les drones abattus à terre.

Quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Quelqu'un les attendait.

Une silhouette fine…de couleur blanche, plus grande qu'elle…quand elle se retourna, des optiques pâles se plantèrent dans les siens.

« …Bathoria… »

Lors de leurs premières rencontres, Bathoria gardait toujours un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Pas cette fois.

Son expression était froide. Quand Marie s'avança, le premier réflexe de Night fut de placer la main pour barrer la route de l'humaine et l'empêcher de s'approcher.

« Qui est-ce ? fit Marie, la méfiance évidente dans son ton.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? cria Night.

Comment savait-elle…

Comment avait-elle su où elle habitait ? Elle n'avait pas pu le trouver aussi facilement ! Bathoria demeura silencieuse, ne bougeant pas.

\- Les drones cassés dehors…

Elle ne lui répondit jamais.

A la place, elle murmura une phrase. Deux noms qui lui avaient paru tellement familiers…

\- …Airo et Htab.

Elle comprit.

Elle l'avait observé tout du long…pendant qu'elle rechargeait…

Elle lui avait donné des faux noms…pour la pousser à rechercher ses géniteurs…

C'était elle.

\- …C'est toi, l'auteur de tous ces messages !

Elle avait cru que c'était Steeljaw mais…

Bathoria émit un bref mouvement, se tenant droite.

Airo et Htab…

En les joignant, en les inversant…ils ne pouvaient la mener qu'à une seule piste.

Bathoria.

\- POURQUOI ? cria Night. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Elle demeurait penchée près des humains, au cas où Bathoria ne devienne agressive.

\- Caminus, les Cités de Cristal…Tu m'as suivie depuis le début ?

\- Bien sûr.

Son ton ne possédait aucune émotion.

La froideur de sa réponse la fit frémir.

\- Mais…pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de prime sur ma tête, expliqua lentement Bathoria, ne détachant pas ses optiques d'elle. Xedgar ne s'est jamais véritablement pris à moi. Je lui ai juste demandé de jouer le jeu…de faire comme si j'étais attaquée…Je t'ai observée pendant longtemps. Tu vis avec la mentalité Autobot. Tu te serais portée à mon secours. Et j'ai eu raison.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Xedgar ne servait plus à rien. Pour éviter qu'il parle, j'ai mis un terme à notre arrangement.

\- …Le vaisseau blanc…

Il y avait eu un vaisseau blanc sur Caminus…

Et ce même vaisseau l'avait suivi depuis Cybertron.

\- Il fallait que je t'approche, continua la fembot blanche. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai donnée les clés de ma résidence. Que j'ai insisté pour faire connaissance avec toi.

\- …Steeljaw… ?

Bathoria opina du chef, arborant un air compréhensif. Sa question était légitime.

\- Le seul souci a été Steeljaw. Je lui avais promis une armée de Decepticons en échange de son aide…mais il t'a envoyée aux mauvaises coordonnées. Tu aurais dû me rejoindre. Mais il t'a envoyée sur Cybertron.

Un léger rire émanant de sa bouche. Mais elle gardait la même expression.

\- Et il pense devenir un leader Decepticon un jour…

\- …Pourquoi ?

C'était la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

Pourquoi ?

\- …je te l'ai dit, déclara Bathoria. Tu es mon enfant.

\- Je ne le suis pas !

Elle le croyait encore…

Bathoria fit un pas dans sa direction. Night recula, même si elle demeurait à proximité des humains.

Un autre pas…

\- Vous êtes folle ! Je ne peux pas être votre enfant ! Je sais tout ! Je sais que vous êtes stérile ! Vous ne pouvez plus porter ! Vous avez été internée !

\- Et la faute à qui ?

Le ton de Bathoria montait.

Mais le timbre était toujours aussi calme…pour Night, c'était sinistre.

\- La faute à qui ? répéta Bathoria. A ton ordure de parent.

Fracture…

Fracture revenait…

Elle n'y croyait pas avant…mais cette fois…

\- Primus a accordé un enfant…à lui…

Bathoria gardait les poings serrés. Night murmura à Marie et Jean de s'en aller, mais elle se rappela que la porte était fermée.

\- Un enfant à ce monstre ? Et je dois accepter ça ?

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ? hurla Night en retour. Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu t'en prennes à nous ? Hein ? Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je n'en suis pas responsable !

\- TU EXISTES ! Le seul fait que tu existes est déjà une insulte !

\- …Une insulte ?

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi disait-elle cela… ?

\- Tu vois l'horreur qu'était Xedgar ? Quand tu croyais qu'il s'en prenait à une prime ? Tu l'as vu me torturer, tu l'as vu menacer cette pourriture du Chemin de la flamme…Tu l'as vu la jeter dans le vide…il t'avait donnée un délai…pour me retrouver…pour qu'il me tue…

Maintenant, Night réalisa combien Bathoria était proche d'elle. Il y a quelques instants, elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Hé bien…Fracture était cent fois pire que cet incapable.

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que…cela voulait dire ?

\- Oui. Fracture était un chasseur de prime encore pire que Xedgar ! Encore pire que la moitié des chasseurs de prime existants !

Un chasseur de primes… ?

\- Fracture. Chasseur de primes. 230 primes. 230 vies prises, tuées de sa main. Oui, Night. Tu m'as bien entendue. Fracture est responsable de la mort de 230 personnes. Il torturait ses victimes. Il les tuait. Pour de l'argent. Pour son plaisir. Par pur sadisme. Et c'est lui, ton parent ! C'est lui, qui t'a adoptée !

Night crut voir un certain plaisir danser dans les optiques de Bathoria. Voir son visage se décomposer à cette information…

Etait-ce son but… ?

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

Fracture…un chasseur de primes…

Non…elle n'y croyait pas…

\- Vous mentez…répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois que je mens ?

\- …il ne peut pas être cet individu…

Non…ce n'était pas son parent…

Bathoria ouvrit son châssis.

Elle en sortit quelque chose…

Une puce…cybertronienne…

Du bout des doigts, elle appuya dessus.

Un hologramme se dessina devant eux.

L'image d'un enfant de couleur blanche se dessina. Un enfant, avec des optiques bleues, qui souriait.

Qui était-ce… ?

\- Il a pris une personne chère à mes optiques…une personne qui m'était très chère. Un jour, il était dans mes bras. Le lendemain, je retrouvais son cadavre. Empoisonné par ce monstre.

\- …Non…

Night ne détachait pas son regard de l'enfant.

L'hologramme clignota, avant de disparaître.

\- Primus a décidé de me le prendre. Mais il a accordé un enfant à cette ordure. Une ordure qui tue des enfants. Il t'a donnée, toi. A un bot qui ne le mérite pas. Alors que moi, je ne peux même plus porter…

Night sentit une douleur à la joue gauche.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait giflée.

\- Comment est-ce possible…murmura Bathoria.

\- …Bathoria…

\- COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? DIS-MOI POURQUOI ! DIS-MOI ! POURQUOI EXISTES-TU ?

Oui…

Comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi…existait-elle ?

\- Si c'est la justice de Primus, j'ai mon mot à dire. Je prendrais son enfant comme il a pris le mien. Ne te rends-tu pas compte QUE TU AS EU TORT D'EXISTER ?

Cette fois-ci, Night reçut un coup de poing. Elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur.

« _Maman, apprends-moi à danser »_

Mais cela ne lui fit pas mal…pas aussi mal…

\- Tu seras mon enfant ! MON ENFANT ! MEME SI TU DOIS MOURIR !

\- CA SUFFIT !

La voix de Marie.

Bathoria baissa le regard. L'agent était à ses pieds. Elle semblait se rendre compte de leur présence.

Son expression enragée se transforma en expression dédaigneuse.

\- Et t'es censée être quoi ?

\- Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans ton malheur ! s'exclama l'agent.

\- …Ha oui. Tu es sa marionnette à elle ? Son animal de compagnie ?

Bathoria hocha la tête, approbatrice.

\- J'ai eu un animal de compagnie aussi. Il s'appelait Chris Marshall…

\- Chris…

\- Lui et moi on partageait la même douleur. Mais à la différence est que je lui ai permis d'oublier sa propre douleur…s'il se mettait à mon service. Mais tu me l'as détruit aussi.

\- …Vous avez installé cette puce…

\- Il commençait à être inutile, de toute façon.

L'instant présent, Marie se tenait devant elle, l'air dur, lui criant de ne pas ajouter autre chose sur Chris Marshall.

Elle était responsable de sa mort…

L'instant d'après, Night vit une flaque se dessiner autour de Marie.

Une flaque d'energon rouge…

Marie à terre, étendue sur le sol, le liquide rouge émanant de sa poitrine…le pied de Bathoria au-dessus d'elle, le talon ensanglanté.

Père Jean hurla.

Tout de suite, il se précipita vers Marie. En courant, il chuta. Il continua de ramper.

Bathoria se tourna vers Night.

\- Une autre victime de ton parent bien-aimé.

* * *

« Alors, Bumblebee ? » s'impatienta Steeljaw.

Il gardait le bouton bien en évidence, pour leur rappeler les enjeux. Le bot jaune soupira, essayant de ne pas satisfaire le Decepticon au visage de loup en montrant davantage sa défaite.

\- Le processus d'ouverture des capsules est presque terminé.

Quelques secondes…

Quelques secondes pour trouver une solution…

Il ne pouvait pas. D'un côté, s'il obéissait, les Decepticons seraient libérés. Les enfants, les humains…ils seraient tous en danger.

D'un autre côté, s'il luttait, le dépôt exploserait.

Dans les deux cas…

\- Tic-toc, Bumblebee, insista Steeljaw.

Il fallait qu'il…

Brusquement, Strongarm lâcha son laser-gun. Bumblebee la vit tomber par terre, s'effondrant à côté de lui.

\- Strongarm ! cria Sideswipe.

\- On dirait que ta cadette n'est pas prête de devenir lieutenante, se moqua Steeljaw.

Bumblebee se pencha vers elle, prêt à intervenir. Aurait-elle été blessée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Strongarm lui fit un clin d'œil.

C'était le moment.

\- Allez-y ! cria Bumblebee.

Cet instant de quelques secondes…Cela suffit à surprendre Steeljaw.

Cela suffit à permettre à Grimlock d'attaquer. Dans son mode Dinobot, il utilisa sa queue pour faire tomber Steeljaw en lui balayant les jambes. Steeljaw cria, lâchant le détonateur sous le choc. Dès qu'il se releva, Fracture envoya ses flashes de lumière pour l'aveugler, tandis que Sideswipe se jeta sur lui pour le bourrer de coups de poings, le frappant au visage encore et encore.

\- Sideswipe ! tenta de l'arrêter Bumblebee.

\- Tu voulais t'en prendre à nous, hein ? ENFOIRE !

Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continua de lui boxer le visage. Bumblebee lui agrippa le poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper encore.

\- Sideswipe ! ça suffit ! Il a eu son compte ?

\- POUR COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des Decepticons !

\- Bumblebee ! entendit-il Windblade l'avertir.

Il se retourna.

Steeljaw. La griffe sur le bouton.

Il avait appuyé.

\- Non ! cria Jetstorm.

Tout de suite, Strongarm se transforma. Sideswipe oublia son accès de fureur. Steeljaw s'était relevé, malgré le choc des coups. Il grogna, leur montrant les dents dans un rictus sinistre qui lui déformait le visage.

\- Vous ne lutterez pas éternellement…

Bumblebee saisit son laser-gun. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser, Steeljaw avait percuté Windblade, qui était la plus proche de la sortie, avant de se transformer en son mode véhicule.

\- Non ! cria Grimlock.

Il s'était déjà échappé.

\- On le capturera plus tard ! cria Bumblebee. Tout le monde au dépôt ! Fixit, annule l'ouverture des capsules !

Il se maudit de sa bêtise.

Si cela avait explosé…

Primus…faites qu'ils n'aient rien.

* * *

« Berry ! Hope ! Sakura ! »

Au dépôt de ferraille, c'était déjà trop tard. Ils purent observer de loin, les flammes monter au ciel, ravager la maison des Clays tandis que l'alarme de sécurité s'était déclenchée.

« Unity ! Skydream ! Heart Axe ! »

Le plus déchirant furent les cris de Jetstorm et Slipstream qui appelaient leurs enfants.

« Alsa ! »

De Grimlock qui cherchait signe de vie de sa compagne…

\- Non ! cria Jetstorm en se prenant le visage.

\- On va les retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Strongarm.

\- Primus ! Primus ! cria Sideswipe qui se brûla les doigts tandis qu'il essayait d'enlever les décombres.

\- Denny ! Russell ! Fixit !

Cela sembla durer une éternité…

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le cri qu'ils espéraient tant entendre…

\- Ici !

Cela provenait de la forêt.

Jetstorm et Slipstream furent les premiers à se précipiter vers la source de la voix.

Ils trouvèrent Outrigger et Stingheart, entourés par les jumelles et les triplés.

\- Papa !

\- Papa !

\- Oh, merci ! merci ! Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Berry !

Les deux Minicons se ruèrent vers leurs familles respectives pour les étreindre fortement. Grimlock fit de même avec Alsa, qu'il embrassa avec passion. Bumblebee chercha du regard Fixit, Denny et Russell. Les trois se tenaient un peu en retrait, Fixit essayant d'éteindre les flammes avec un extincteur sans succès.

\- Mes gnomes ! se plaignit Denny.

\- Mes capsules ! se plaignit Fixit du même ton.

\- Mes…non, oubliez, fit Sideswipe.

\- Tout le monde est là, sourit Strongarm, soulagée.

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils. En comptant, il vit qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Fracture…

\- Night !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au garage juste au moment où Fracture composa la porte pour ouvrir le code.

\- Night ! Night ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

Personne ne répondit.

Fracture disparut à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils entendirent des cris.

Des sanglots.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Tout de suite, ils suivirent le bot violet, Bumblebee, Strongarm et Sideswipe agrippant leurs armes respectives.

A l'intérieur, Night était à terre.

Elle avait été frappée au visage à plusieurs reprises, mais elle paraissait ignorer la douleur.

Elle fixait la scène devant elle, d'un œil vide.

Père Jean tenait l'agent Marie contre lui, une flaque de sang qui avaient marqué leurs vêtements.

\- Jean…

\- Non ! Marie…ne parle pas…

\- Je suis désolée…de t'avoir laissé tomber…

Marie posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'humain. L'homme tremblait.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné…d'avoir tout gâché…

\- Non…tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Tu…tu m'as tant apporté…

\- …Tu m'as apportée tellement plus.

Marie toussa, des gouttes de sang émanant de sa bouche. Elle fixait le plafond.

Bumblebee remarqua un énorme trou…

Quelque chose…ou plutôt, quelqu'un, s'était enfui par là.

La nuit était claire, ce soir.

\- Tu avais raison, Jean…je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point l'espace et les étoiles pouvaient être magnifiques…

\- Tu…tu les reverras…

\- Ce sont des choses qu'on ne remarque pas forcément tous les jours…

Marie ne parlait plus.

Père Jean cessa de trembler. Il contempla le cadavre de l'agent, maintenant sans vie.

Même s'il était aveugle, il l'avait compris.

\- …Elle sera bien accueillie, murmura Père Jean, la voix secouée par les sanglots. Là où elle ira…je le sais…

Il se couvrit le visage d'une main.

\- Alors…pourquoi ça fait…si mal ?

Personne ne put lui répondre.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPITRE 63**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le vent était en train de se lever lorsque la moto pénétra dans le quartier. Utilisant son hologramme, il chercha l'appartement. Une fois qu'il le trouva, il vérifia que personne ne circulait dans les environs.

Il était déjà venu ici. Il s'agissait d'un quartier tranquille et il était encore tôt. Après avoir fait disparaître son hologramme humanoïde, Fracture se transforma en son mode normal.

Doucement, le bot violet s'approcha de la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. S'il ne devait pas le laisser tranquille et continuer sa route…

Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi faire, quoi lui dire…

Mais il devait faire quelque chose.

Il tapota à la vitre du bout du doigt.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Peut-être n'était-il pas chez lui ? Peut-être était-il sorti ?

Cette pensée l'aurait rassuré…mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'éloigner, la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Le spark de Fracture se serra légèrement. Père Jean était toujours souriant, guilleret, amical…

Ce fut l'opposé qui se présenta. Père Jean avait le regard vide. Il semblait épuisé. A l'intérieur, il entendit les aboiements d'un chien. Le prêtre n'y fit pas attention.

« …Fracture… »

Le bot violet se redressa.

« …Quelque chose ne va pas ? finit par l'interroger le prêtre, après une pause.

Fracture n'était pas à l'aise.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour réconforter les gens. Et la situation du prêtre le touchait particulièrement. Pour autant, il essayait de ne rien montrer.

\- …Vous ne venez plus à l'église, dit Fracture. Vous n'assurez plus la messe. C'est votre collègue qui s'en charge.

Père Jean tressaillit légèrement.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? le questionna-t-il calmement.

\- Parce que je passe devant l'église régulièrement. Je vous attends à la sortie et vous ne venez jamais.

S'il était sorti aujourd'hui…cela aurait signifié qu'il s'était ressaisi.

Père Jean baissa la tête. Sa gestuelle indiquait qu'il hésitait à refermer la fenêtre pour se cloîtrer à l'intérieur.

\- …Je sais que je ne devrais pas…je…côtoie la mort régulièrement. J'ai…j'ai l'habitude. Je ne devrais pas…m'isoler.

Exactement les mêmes mots.

C'était comme un mantra qu'il répétait. Fracture soupira.

\- Père Jean…vous avez perdu une personne qui vous étiez chère.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …vous ne pouvez pas rester insensible par rapport à cela.

Lui aussi avait côtoyé la mort régulièrement.

Mais, au contraire de Père Jean, qui aidait les personnes à surmonter leur deuil…Fracture avait donné la mort.

\- …Mais justement…continua Fracture, vous avez peut-être besoin de réconfort à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être qu'être à l'église…près de votre Dieu…peut-être que cela atténuerait votre mal.

Après tout, Père Jean répétait que Dieu était présent pour chacun d'eux.

Pour lui aussi.

Et Père Jean avait besoin de cet être à l'heure actuelle…plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Oui.

Fracture comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait déjà subi une telle épreuve.

Mais lui…cette épreuve avait été méritée. Cela avait été sa punition.

Cela avait été justice.

Mais…qu'avait fait Père Jean pour mériter cela ?

Le prêtre demeura silencieux. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

\- …Je suis désolé, Fracture. Mais…je…je ne me sens pas prêt à sortir.

\- Il ne faut pas que vous restiez enfermé, lui répondit doucement le bot violet.

 _Sors. Prends l'air._

\- Vous m'aviez dit une fois que nos proches étaient toujours à nos côtés. Marie…sera toujours avec vous. N'est-ce pas ?

Oui…

Elle avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner. De ne plus l'abandonner.

\- Je sais, admit le prêtre, forçant un bref sourire triste. Mais…j'ai besoin d'être seul actuellement, Fracture. J'ai besoin…de temps pour moi.

Il était en train de refermer la fenêtre.

\- …Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Père Jean avait déjà disparu. Fracture demeura seul, debout devant la fenêtre.

Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait idiot.

Il se sentait…impuissant.

Père Jean n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce Dieu, qu'il vénérait autant, lui prendrait une personne chère ? Sans aucune raison ?

Non. Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Fracture ne trouva pas Night au garage.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'explosion au dépôt de ferraille. La demeure des Clays avait été gravement atteinte par les flammes, ainsi que quelques capsules. Dès qu'ils avaient constaté que personne n'avait été blessé, les Autobots s'étaient rués pour éteindre le feu qui dévastait tout sur son passage. La priorité avait été les capsules, car même si elles étaient sécurisées, elles n'étaient pas assez résistantes aux flammes. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave notamment pour les Decepticons capturés, placés en stase à l'intérieur.

Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sains et sauf. L'autre bon point avait été que le centre de contrôle de la base du dépôt n'avait pas été touché par l'explosion. Ainsi, les futures chasses des Autobots ne seraient pas affectées à l'avenir.

Toutefois, les dégâts demeuraient considérables. Les humains n'ayant plus aucun toit, Fracture et Night avaient dû les héberger au garage pendant que les Autobots effectuaient certaines réparations même si Denny doutait que cela soit suffisant. Après tout, il s'agissait de son lieu de travail et son lieu de vie. Russell avait été en danger. Malgré les excuses de Bumblebee pour les avoir entraîné dans ce danger, même si Denny gardait le sourire, Fracture se demandait si Denny ne regrettait pas de les avoir accueillis à son dépôt, le jour de leur arrivée sur Terre.

Cela serait compréhensible…

Mais Night ne venait plus au garage. Elle passait tout son temps au dépôt. Elle prétendait vouloir aider les Autobots à réparer le domicile des Clays…

C'était ce que Fracture croyait…mais il connaissait sa fille.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée, avec Père Jean et Marie, Night avait été tellement choquée, tétanisée qu'elle n'avait réussi à avouer ce qui s'était passé que deux jours plus tard.

C'était Bathoria qui était venue…

Bathoria avait tué Marie…

Et à l'heure actuelle, elle avait disparu dans la nature.

Tout comme Steeljaw.

Mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. C'était évident. Où qu'ils soient, ils étaient probablement au même endroit.

Lorsque Fracture découvrit le garage vide, une nouvelle fois, son regard s'attarda sur le trou qui avait été formé au plafond.

Elle s'était enfuie par le biais de ce trou…

Et il comprenait que Night ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait essayé de la calmer, de l'apaiser, mais elle s'était réveillée de sa recharge en hurlant.

Elle revoyait, revivait ce qui s'était produit…même si Night était demeurée vague. Elle n'avait jamais donné de précision sur son échange avec Bathoria, sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il soupira en y repensant. Fracture avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations, mais elle s'était violemment braquée. Elle lui avait crié de ne pas la forcer, qu'elle avait besoin d'espace et qu'il ne prenait pas assez en compte ses sentiments. Le ton était monté et Night avait quitté le garage pour se rendre au dépôt.

Et elle n'était pas revenue. A part les humains, Fracture demeurait seul au garage. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction…Sûrement le choc et la tension qu'elle avait eu besoin d'extérioriser.

Elle avait assisté à la mort de Marie. Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre, la survie…C'était un traumatisme.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de temps…besoin d'espace…

Mais…Night ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis…et ça l'inquiétait.

Fracture ferma les optiques, inspirant longuement. Ils mettraient du temps, avant de réparer complètement ce trou…

Mais ce n'était pas le principal problème.

Il avait besoin de voir sa fille…

Il avait besoin d'elle…

Et une nouvelle fois, le sentiment d'impuissance le gagna. Il ne pouvait pas aider Père Jean.

Et sa fille restait seule, se réfugiait dans autre chose…sans prendre de temps pour elle-même.

Fracture serra les poings à cette pensée.

Depuis quand était-il impuissant ?

Depuis quand…était-il incapable de faire quelque chose ?

Il n'accorda pas plus d'attention au trou. Il tourna les talons et, d'un pas rapide, il quitta le garage.

Il fallait qu'il voie sa fille.

Cela avait trop duré. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Il était son parent. Il devait lui apporter du soutien. Sinon, à quoi servait-il ?

Il devait être présent pour elle…

Il s'était réfugié dans sa solitude quand il avait été au plus mal…et aujourd'hui, elle l'imitait. Elle faisait comme lui.

Il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Une épreuve…était plus facile à endurer à plusieurs.

C'était ce que Père Jean lui avait fait comprendre.

Il se transforma.

* * *

Il la repéra sur la petite colline.

Le temps s'était légèrement éclairci. Mais malgré tout, au-dessus d'eux, de gros nuages noirs et gris s'étaient formés.

Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Mais Night ne semblait pas faire attention au temps. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Fracture monta. Doucement, il s'approcha de sa fille.

« …Night »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Mais il aperçut ses épaules se raidir. Elle l'avait entendu.

Fracture s'arrêta. Night fixait le sol, sans le regarder. Cette attitude, pour une raison ou une autre, le mit mal à l'aise.

« …Ecoute, déclara-t-il après un temps, ne reste pas dehors…tu risques d'attraper quelque chose. »

Elle ne réagit pas.

Pourquoi… ?

Fracture persista.

« …On pourrait aller quelque part…prendre un cube d'energon…à l'abri. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Allons prendre un cube d'energon.

Passons du temps.

Discutons…ouvre-toi à moi.

Fracture le voulait. Il le souhaitait réellement.

Mais Night ne répondit pas.

Quelque chose de sombre…dans son spark…Fracture le sentait. Ils ne partageaient pas le lien naturel entre un parent et son enfant…mais il le sentait.

Il sentait quelque chose.

« …Night ? »

Seul le bruit du vent lui répondit. Finalement, Night releva le regard vers lui.

Ses optiques bleues, d'habitude si pleines de vie, le fixaient froidement.

Cela lui fit un choc. Il connaissait cette expression.

De la rancœur.

Elle lui en voulait…pourquoi ?

« …Tu m'avais promis, finit-elle par déclarer.

Promis ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Night se redressa.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été clair avec moi…Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me dire de mensonges. De ne plus me cacher la vérité.

Maintenant, la colère dans sa voix.

Fracture ne comprenait pas…même si le rythme de son spark accéléra malgré lui.

\- …J'ai tenu ma promesse, répondit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Fracture ne réagit pas.

Je t'ai dit toute la vérité, souhaita-t-il dire. Je te promets. Je ne t'ai rien caché d'autre.

Mais il en fut incapable.

Il fut incapable de dire ces quelques mots.

Il resta immobile.

Night finit par se relever, se mettant debout, face à lui.

Ses optiques brillaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Autobots te traitaient à part. Je pensais que c'était seulement parce que tu étais Decepticon…

Fracture sentit ses bras trembler.

Non.

Même les Autobots ne rejetteraient pas quelqu'un du seul fait de son appartenance à une faction. Ils pourraient être méfiants…même ils ne se comporteraient pas ainsi envers quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

 _C'est ta fille ! Assume tes responsabilités ! Elle a le droit de savoir !_

Elle le savait.

Il ignorait comment elle l'avait deviné…mais il la laissa poursuivre.

Il la laissa poursuivre jusqu'à la fin.

\- …Ils te rejettent…parce que tu es un chasseur de primes, hein ?

La voix de Night se brisa.

Fracture ressentit une sensation glacée dans son spark.

Tandis qu'une chaleur intense lui montait à la tête.

\- Réponds-moi !

Fracture hocha la tête.

Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Elle le savait…

Elle connaissait la vérité, maintenant.

Night eut un mouvement de recul. Ses optiques s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Il avait toujours connu cette expression…de la part de ses victimes, de ses primes…

Mais elle venait de sa propre fille.

Et cela lui fit aussi mal qu'une balle en plein spark.

Il n'eut que la force de prononcer cette seule phrase.

\- …J'étais un chasseur de primes.

\- Non…

Elle se couvrit la bouche.

\- Non…

Peut-être croyait-elle que ce n'était que des mensonges…elle n'avait pas souhaité le croire…

\- …Ces bots…tu…

Elle détourna le regard.

S'il te plait, pensa-t-il. S'il te plait…regarde-moi.

\- …Je les capturais, oui.

\- Tu…tu les tuais ?

Il souhaita mentir.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus de mentir. De lui mentir.

\- …Oui.

Night le fixa comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poignard.

Comme si Fracture…l'avait poignardée lui-même.

Night se cacha le visage dans les mains.

La vue du bot violet se brouilla. C'était douloureux…beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- …Night…

Il tendit le bras vers elle.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Soudain, Night lui gifla le poignet. Elle recula davantage.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Night…j'ai arrêté !

S'excuser, se justifier…

Maintenant, il était tombé bien bas.

\- Tu as été chasseur de primes…tu ne m'as jamais rien dit…tout ce temps, tout ce temps où tu m'as élevée…tu ne me l'as jamais révélé ? Tu me l'as cachée ? Et tu pensais que je ne découvrirais rien ? C'est ça ?

Le ton de Night monta.

\- …c'était pour te protéger, Night. Je te jure…je te l'aurais révélé tôt ou tard.

\- Tu m'as menti…

Il fallait qu'il se calme…qu'il ne se laisse pas submerger par les émotions…

\- …Je ne suis plus chasseur de prime, continua-t-il, ignorant les tremblements dans sa voix. J'ai arrêté. Quand je t'ai rencontrée…je…ce style de vie t'aurait mise en danger…tu…tu m'as donnée une raison…

Oui…

Elle lui avait tellement apporté…

\- …Tu m'as donné une raison de changer…je…j'ai changé, Night…je ne suis plus cette personne que j'étais durant la guerre…

\- LA FERME !

Fracture s'arrêta.

Night avait les poings serrés.

Dans son regard…il n'y eut que du dégoût.

Cette douleur qu'il ressentait…c'était la sienne…c'était ses mensonges qui se retournaient contre lui…

Il lui a cachée la vérité…

\- Toi, tu as changé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse ? Tu crois que je vais te féliciter ? Tu crois que je vais compatir avec toi ? cracha Night.

\- Night…

\- Tu as tué ces personnes ! Tu as tué des innocents ! Tu as tué des enfants ! Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour de l'argent ? Tu oses me dire que c'est pardonnable ?

Non…

C'était impardonnable.

\- J'ai été adoptée par…par quoi, en fait ? Un criminel ? C'est un chasseur de prime, un tueur qui m'a recueillie ? C'est ça, mon parent ? C'est ça, la seule famille que j'ai ?

A chaque mot, elle le pointait du doigt.

\- Tu as tué des innocents…sans aucun état d'âme…

\- Night…tu…tu ignores certaines choses…c'était la guerre…

\- Mais la guerre ne t'autorisait pas à commettre ce genre de choses ! Même les Autobots le savent ! Tu…tu es un monstre ! Un monstre !

Oui…il le savait…

Mais c'était sa fille qui le traitait de monstre, maintenant…

Je préférais être un monstre qu'un cadavre, pensa-t-il.

\- …J'ai fait cela pour survivre, répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Tu essaies actuellement de te trouver des excuses ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à présent.

Fracture souhaita faire un pas vers elle…mais Night recula à nouveau.

\- Un monstre…c'est tout ce que tu es !

\- Night…

\- Tu as tué…tu…tu as détruit des vies ! Et toi…tu es libre à l'heure actuelle ! Tu mènes une vie paisible…Une vie que tu ne mérites pas…alors que des gens…ont souffert à cause de toi…et souffrent encore aujourd'hui !

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu…tu as même l'audace d'avoir un enfant…un enfant !

\- …Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, Night…

Oui.

Peut-être qu'elle pensait que toute leur relation était basée sur un mensonge à l'heure actuelle…mais celui-là n'en était pas un.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger…je t'ai préservée parce que je t'aime, Night.

\- Mais comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes ?

Enfin, Night s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Night…ne dis pas ça.

\- Non ! c'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer en ayant tué toutes ces personnes ! Tu ne peux pas prétendre m'aimer tandis que tu as pris les enfants d'autres parents !

Non…

\- Night…arrête. Je t'en prie.

\- Tu ne peux pas aimer ! Un monstre comme toi ne peut pas m'aimer ! Tu ne peux même pas t'aimer toi-même ! Tout…tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta petite personne !

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Il avait fait cela pour elle…pour la protéger…

\- Et Drift ? Lui aussi, tu prétendais l'aimer ? cracha Night. Et Divebomb ? Et Airazor ? Eux aussi ? Ou c'était une façon de prétendre que tu avais des proches et que tu pouvais être normal ?

\- …Ne parle pas d'eux, Night…

\- Et pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ne pas parler d'eux ? Hein ? Et pourquoi ne pas parler de moi aussi ? Tu dis que tu les aimes…tu dis que tu m'aimes…mais c'est faux ! Tout est faux !

\- Night, arrête !

Elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle devait arrêter…mais elle continua.

\- Divebomb t'aimait, Airazor t'aimait, Drift t'aimait ! Ils ont tout donné pour toi, y compris leurs vies ! Alors que tu ne le méritais pas ! Tu ne méritais pas leur amour ! Tu ne méritais aucune compassion ! Tu n'es qu'un criminel ! Tu les utilisais ! Tu les utilisais pour paraître normal !

\- Night…ARRETE !

Maintenant, elle criait.

\- Ils ont tout donné…et ils sont morts alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas ! Et toi tu…tu es en vie ! Comment peux-tu être en vie ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi es-tu en vie ? Pourquoi Primus ne t'a pas rappelé ? C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ! Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place !

\- MAINTENANT, CA SUFFIT !

Night fut projetée au sol.

Fracture ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait…jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie tomber, se tenant le visage…

Fracture regarda son poing levé.

Il ne comprit pas sur le moment…puis, l'horreur le submergea.

C'était lui…

C'était lui-même qui l'avait frappée…

Il avait frappé sa propre fille…

Night se releva.

Elle sanglotait de façon incontrôlable.

\- Night…

La voix de Fracture devint faible.

\- Je…je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu…c'est comme ça…que tu traites les gens que tu aimes ?

Non…

Il repensa à Divebomb…il repensa à Airazor…

Il repensa à Drift…

\- Tu ne sais pas aimer…fit Night douloureusement à travers les larmes.

\- Je ne voulais pas, Night ! Je ne voulais pas !

\- …J'aurais préféré mourir.

Night s'éloignait doucement.

\- …j'aurais préféré mourir…plutôt que d'être adoptée par un individu tel que toi…

Elle ne lâchait jamais son visage.

Night tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

\- Night…

Il étendait le bras vers elle.

Mais il ne chercha pas à la poursuivre.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sur lui. Il tomba au sol, à pleines mains.

Des gouttes tombaient dans l'herbe…

Mais il ne pleuvait pas…Fracture les ignora. Ses épaules tremblèrent. Des spasmes se succédèrent dans son châssis.

Night…

Divebomb…Airazor…Drift…

 _Tu ne sais pas aimer._

 _J'aurais préféré mourir que d'être adoptée par un individu tel que toi._

Il avait essayé…

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position…

Mais il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui…

Il savait que ce n'était pas Night…

Il ne la reverrait plus…

Il était mort pour elle…

Il était mort depuis longtemps.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule…

Il devinait de qui il s'agissait.

\- …J'ai essayé, cracha Fracture entre les sanglots.

\- Calme-toi, murmura doucement Windblade.

\- J'ai essayé d'être…de changer ! J'ai essayé ! Je n'y suis pas arrivé !

Non…

Il ne pouvait pas changer…

 _J'aurais préféré être un monstre plutôt qu'un cadavre…_

Mais aujourd'hui…il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que cela soit l'inverse.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPITRE 64**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Qu'as-tu à tête ? »

A l'autre bout de la communication, la voix du Decepticon au visage de loup résonnait dans la tête de Bathoria.

 _Qu'as-tu en tête, Bathoria ?_

Combien de fois avait-elle eu droit à cette question ?

Cette question posée par tout son entourage…

Par son ancien Conjunx…

Par le medic de l'asile psychiatrique qui l'avait prise en charge.

Par le peu de proches qui lui restaient.

 _Qu'as-tu en tête ?_

Bathoria ne montra aucune expression. De toute façon, le Decepticon ne pouvait pas la voir en face à l'heure actuelle.

Elle demeurait dans une pièce enfermée, sombre, qui n'était éclairée que par la lumière de l'écran de son Pad.

La haute technologie…High-tech, son entreprise…sa fierté…

Personne n'était à même de la dépasser dans ce domaine. Personne.

Steeljaw n'était qu'une nuisance parmi tant d'autres. Néanmoins, elle répondit à sa question, d'un ton glacial.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai en tête.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait un partenariat ! grogna le Decepticon. Encore une fois, tu m'as menti !

\- Tu as été l'incompétent, Steeljaw. Tu aurais mieux placé tes pions, tu aurais pu obtenir ton armée. Mais tu m'as déçue une première fois, Steeljaw. Et c'est déjà trop.

En n'envoyant pas Night dans la bonne direction…aux bonnes coordonnées…

\- Est-ce ma faute si ton pont-spatial était trop instable ?

\- Mon pont-spatial…ne possède aucune imperfection.

\- A d'autre ! Pourquoi ne le testes-tu pas ?

Elle en avait assez de ses remarques.

\- Sois chanceux que je sois déjà loin, Steeljaw.

\- C'est une menace ?

Non.

Un avertissement.

Xedgar lui était devenue inutile…et il était mort.

Chris Marshall lui était devenu inutile…et il était mort.

Elle pouvait s'occuper de Steeljaw et le faire taire…mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour cela. Elle avait d'autres plans.

Sa priorité…

\- Je crois que tu me sous-estimes, Bathoria, déclara le Decepticon.

Elle aurait pu deviner un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire malveillant.

\- Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à toi. J'ai l'intention de faire de la Terre un paradis Decepticon. Mon paradis.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Non pas que cela l'intéressait personnellement. Elle avait déjà deviné.

\- …je suis le seul juge de qui mérite d'y entrer. De qui est le bienvenu.

Bathoria secoua la tête.

Elle ne retournerait pas sur Terre, de toute façon.

Elle avait d'autres projets.

\- Bon courage, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, avant de couper court à la communication.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Elle reporta le regard sur son Pad. Sur le fond d'écran qu'elle avait choisi.

Lui. Avec son armure blanche, similaire à la sienne…ses optiques pâles…

Elle toucha l'écran du bout du doigt. Il avait été si beau.

Bientôt, elle changerait ce fond d'écran. Elle le remplacerait par son nouvel enfant.

Bathoria soupira et finit par ouvrir une nouvelle communication.

Une voix masculine s'éleva.

 _Services de Praxus, j'écoute ?_

Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir lui traverser le spark.

* * *

« Alors, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Night se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle. Dans la salle de contrôle, penchée sur le tableau de bord, elle avait vérifié à maintes reprises qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie. C'était ce qu'elle avait cru…elle avait profité que chacun des Autobots soit endormi pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Oui…elle avait cru avoir été discrète…mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas été en état de vérifier correctement…les pensées tournaient en boucle dans son processeur…les révélations de Fracture résonnaient dans sa tête…

Elle s'était regardée dans le reflet du lac, non loin de la colline…

La marque du coup de poing continuait de lui brûler la joue…et les larmes sèches ne l'effaçaient pas.

La gorge nouée, elle se retourna. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait de lui…mais en réalité, il n'en était rien.

Outrigger se tenait face à elle, les mains dans son dos. Il la toisait curieusement, avec un léger brin de sévérité.

« Je pensais que tu comptais continuer à t'entraîner.

\- Fichez-moi la paix !

Elle n'arriva pas à empêcher les tremblements dans sa voix. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle se frotta les optiques, les sanglots la reprenant.

Elle entendit Outrigger s'approcher.

\- Fichez-moi la paix…répéta-t-elle à travers les larmes. Je…je dois y aller.

\- Aller où ? demanda Outrigger. C'est ici, ta maison.

Non…

Elle ne savait plus…même si sa destination demeurait précise.

\- …Sur Cybertron…

 _« Night ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pleures, là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »_

 _Elle était restée vague._

 _Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre que c'était sérieux._

 _« Kat…s'il te plait. Aide-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »_

 _Elle avait besoin de sa présence…_

 _C'était tout ce qui l'importait à l'heure actuelle._

 _« …j'ai besoin de toi… »_

Kat avait accepté tout de suite.

Kat lui manquait…elle avait besoin d'elle…encore plus à l'heure actuelle…

\- Sur Cybertron ? répéta Outrigger. Toute seule, alors que tu sais à peine piloter ?

\- …Je sais piloter…

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de se calmer.

\- Cela ne vous concerne plus, de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- J'arrête ! J'arrête l'entraînement…de toute façon, je suis nulle à ça !

Outrigger fronça les sourcils. Son ton devint plus calme.

\- C'est toi qui m'as suppliée de t'entraîner, déclara-t-il.

\- Hé bien, je ne veux plus ! s'écria-t-elle. A quoi bon ?

\- Tu as à peine commencé…et tu abandonnes déjà ?

Outrigger croisa les bras. Il secoua la tête, désapprobateur.

\- Je n'ai pas entraîné d'élève qui lâche tout au bout du premier échec.

\- Ce n'est pas un premier échec ! C'est tout ! Tout a changé !

Oui…

Tout a changé…

 _Tu es bien malheureuse, d'avoir été adoptée par une abomination pareille._

 _Chasseur de primes…_

 _Monstre…_

 _Fille de monstre…_

Non. Elle n'était pas sa fille. Elle ne l'était pas. Il n'était rien à ses optiques.

C'était…un inconnu. Ils n'étaient même pas liés par le spark. Heureusement…peut-être aurait-elle pu hériter de ses traits ?

Peut-être serait-elle également devenue un monstre comme lui ?

\- …Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner, dit froidement Outrigger.

\- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de partir !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Si tu as besoin de t'échapper, échappe-toi. Mais pour l'heure, va te reposer.

Il se dirigea vers le tableau de bord. Night le fixa, ne comprenant pas sur le coup. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse démarrer les commandes.

\- …Va te reposer, répéta-t-il. Reviens quand tu seras calmée.

Night baissa la tête et tourna les talons.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Beak, perché sur le bord d'une rampe.

Il suiverait toujours son Maître…peu importe ce qui arriverait.

Traînant les pieds, elle se dirigea jusqu'à une chambre isolée pour s'y enfermer à double tour.

* * *

« Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'est passée par la tête ? »

Ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère depuis longtemps. Outrigger avait activé le pilote automatique. Son regard était tourné vers l'espace qui s'offrait à eux. Au loin, la lune terrienne.

Night n'arrivait pas à sourire à cette image. Elle se frotta les optiques, la tête baissée.

« …Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Je…je vous l'ai expliqué…il y a quelques instants.

\- Je t'ai écouté longuement. Cela ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être…

Night détourna le regard.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici…

\- J'ai deviné qu'il était chasseur de prime. A la seconde où j'ai posé mes optiques sur lui, déclara Outrigger. Il avait un air propre à ceux qui exercent cette profession.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je le sais. J'en ai rencontré un, une fois.

Elle ne réagit pas. Outrigger poussa un profond soupir. C'était comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Même si tu es en colère contre lui…même s'il t'a menti…même s'il t'a trahi…parce que c'est ce que tu ressens, à l'heure actuelle. La trahison.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-elle, le ton faible.

\- Même s'il t'a trahi, ce n'est pas ta seule famille. Les Autobots. Bumblebee. Ils ne comptent pas pour toi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils seront tristes, si tu les abandonnais ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils s'inquiéteront ? n'est-ce pas égoïste de ta part ?

Night n'avait pas pensé à cela.

Outrigger avait raison…sur le coup…cela n'avait pas été important…ils avaient d'autres choses à gérer.

Mais…

\- J'aurais pu vivre avec les Autobots, depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas eu autant mal…non. J'aurais dû rester dans cette poubelle.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, Night. Je le sais.

\- Si, je le pense ! J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'il m'adopte !

Il avait pris toutes ces vies…

Il avait pris l'enfant de Bathoria…

Bathoria, par vengeance, avait tué Marie…

A cause de lui…toutes ces choses sont arrivées.

\- …Je souhaite qu'il meure, déclara-t-elle. Cela ne serait que justice !

\- Night…

\- Il mérite de crever !

Outrigger secoua la tête. Il demeura imperturbable face à ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas en fuyant tes problèmes que la situation s'arrangera.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir ! De toute façon, il n'a jamais été mon parent ! Nous ne sommes pas liés par le spark !

Cette fois-ci, le bot brun grimaça légèrement. Il finit par lui faire face, l'air grave.

\- Donc, pour toi…parce que je ne suis pas lié à eux par le spark…Le Cercle de la Lumière n'était pas ma famille ?

Night resta bouche bée par ses paroles.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé…elle avait été trop axée sur sa douleur et…

Elle ne prenait pas de suppresseurs d'humeur. Elle remarqua les lèvres d'Outrigger trembler légèrement.

\- Ils m'ont élevé. C'est la seule chose que je sais.

\- Outrigger…

\- Et aujourd'hui, ils sont tous partis. Ils me manquent tous les jours. Je ne ressens plus rien. Mais je sais qu'ils me manquent tous les jours.

Il ferma les optiques.

\- Tout ce qui me reste…c'est Beak.

Non, c'était faux.

\- Esmeral…commença-t-elle.

\- Tu parles, la coupa-t-il. Elle ne m'aime pas réellement. Elle se soucie de moi seulement par obligation.

Ce fut au tour de Night de secouer la tête, désapprobatrice.

\- Elle est dépassée par la situation…mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime. Pour toi, et pas seulement par obligation.

\- C'est sûr, grimaça-t-il, sarcastique. Elle ne se déplacerait pas si j'étais en danger.

De la rancœur…

Il refusait de l'admettre.

\- …Et Jetstorm et Slipstream… ?

\- …Je dois admettre que c'était sympa de les revoir, dit doucement Outrigger.

Son ton fut moins froid.

Il y eut presque une forme de chaleur.

\- Et moi aussi, déclara Night. Tu…tu peux me compter parmi les gens qui tiennent à toi.

\- Hm.

A nouveau, il la regarda. Il prit une inspiration.

\- En tout cas, Night…tu devrais te soucier des choses que tu sais. Tu es en colère sur le coup. Mais cette colère disparaitra…et tu devras prendre une décision sur ce que tu désires faire.

\- Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Non.

C'était clair et net.

\- Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un enfant, même un proche qui se soucie de lui.

Outrigger mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …si telle est ta décision.

Pourquoi parlait-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas ?

Night se tourna à nouveau vers l'espace.

\- …Merci. De m'avoir accompagnée.

Elle réalisait qu'elle avait été idiote.

Démarrer un vaisseau, comme ça, sur un coup de tête…

Elle sentit un bras envelopper ses épaules.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Outrigger, l'étreignant fortement. Elle en avait besoin…

Mais ce qui la surprit le plus…fut qu'Outrigger l'étreignit en retour.

\- …Kat dira sûrement la même chose que moi, dit Outrigger. Je pense qu'elle saura trouver les mots.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle était sur le point de se détacher, de s'excuser…mais Outrigger ne bougeait pas.

\- Encore…encore un moment, demanda-t-il doucement. S'il te plait…

Ce fut presque comme une supplication.

Night ne le lâcha jamais.

Bientôt, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPITRE 65**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lorsque Fracture entendit la voix de Windblade, il n'émit aucune réponse, n'interrompant aucunement ce qu'il faisait. Toutefois, il poussa un léger soupir d'agacement, assez discret pour que l'aviatrice ne le remarque pas. Ou si elle le remarqua, elle ne commenta rien.

Autour de lui, ses gadgets étaient emballés sous code. Ses Pads, ses bombes, ses Tasers…Fracture n'omit rien. Même s'il lui tournait le dos, il devina que Windblade regardait les lieux, la surprise et la confusion se dessinant sur son visage.

« …Fracture…

\- Je ne t'ai pas invitée, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Son ton était vide.

Il entendit Windblade fit un pas vers lui. Fracture emballa le gadget suivant : un vieil écran, qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis des millénaires.

\- …On a eu des nouvelles de Night.

Fracture demeura silencieux.

Windblade se retrouva maintenant à côté de lui. Fracture n'osait pas la regarder. Mais l'air de l'Autobot était sérieux.

\- …Outrigger est avec elle. Il nous a envoyés un message…ils sont partis pour Cybertron, voir Kat…

\- …Je le sais déjà, la coupa-t-il assez froidement.

Il avait également reçu un message de la part du bot brun. Probablement avant que tous les autres Autobots ne reçoivent le leur.

Il savait qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre. Il s'était chargé de le prévenir. Fracture se demanda vaguement si Night était au courant.

Même si cela l'avait soulagé sur le coup…

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Windblade. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu emballes tout ?

Cela ne le rendit pas heureux.

Fracture jeta l'écran au sol.

\- Tu ne l'as pas deviné ?

\- Night ne comprendra pas, à son retour.

\- Night ne reviendra pas ici.

Windblade sursauta légèrement. Fracture tourna les talons.

Il avait passé les deux dernières nuits à hurler. A pleurer, à sangloter. A appeler sa fille. A s'excuser dans le vide encore et encore…

Maintenant, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton et lui avait enlevé toute émotion.

Il ne ressentait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Fracture ? Sa maison, c'est ici. Même si elle est sur Cybertron actuellement, elle reviendra.

\- …Night a besoin d'un toit.

Sa voix était sans appel.

\- Fracture ! cria Windblade. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je me casse.

Même si Night pouvait vivre avec les Autobots…elle ne vivrait pas à côté de celui qu'elle considérait comme un monstre.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il était.

Il y avait réfléchi longuement. Au final, cette décision lui avait paru évidente.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, là !

\- Tu penses que je plaisante ? demanda-t-il, le ton bas.

\- Mais…tu ne peux pas partir ! Où irais-tu ?

Il l'ignorait.

\- Je dois rester seul.

\- Fracture !

Windblade lui agrippa le bras. Il poussa un sifflement entre les dents, se retournant brusquement pour lui adresser un regard d'avertissement.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Dis-moi où tu comptes aller ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Faire la seule chose à laquelle je suis bon, déclara Fracture. Chasser les primes. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

L'aviatrice écarquilla les optiques, l'incompréhension la submergeant.

\- Non…tu blagues.

\- Je suis chasseur de prime, Windblade. Bien sûr que je ne blague pas.

\- Tu étais chasseur de primes ! gronda l'aviatrice.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

Ses ailes se dressèrent dans son dos. Elle se releva, l'air furibond.

\- Si tu oses quitter ce lieu, tu deviens notre ennemi, l'avertit-elle.

\- Je redeviens votre ennemi, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu tiens réellement à te dresser contre nous ?

Comme si elle était prête à se battre…à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de partir. Pour lui barrer la route. Fracture retint un sourire condescendant.

Comme si elle était de taille contre lui.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Windblade ? je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.

\- Tu étais chasseur de prime ! Tout cela, c'est du passé ! Tu as arrêté ! Rappelle-toi !

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté, lui rétorqua Fracture. Les monstres ne changent pas. On ne peut pas repousser notre véritable nature. Je suis né pour être chasseur de primes. Et je le resterai sûrement toute ma vie.

 _Tu dis que tu as changé…mais le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper._

 _Un monstre comme toi…on devrait lui enlever les fonctions lui permettant de procréer._

Dire que cet idiot de Xedgar avait raison…comme tout le monde.

\- Non, tu n'es pas né chasseur de primes ! hurla Windblade en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- J'ai dit que je ne deviendrais jamais Autobot. Je suis Decepticon. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Les primes me manquent. La chasse me manque. User de mes gadgets pour capturer et faire souffrir mes primes…il n'y a rien de plus jouissif.

D'un geste sec, Windblade sortit ses épées de leurs fourreaux.

Décidément, elle avait vraiment l'air déterminé à se battre.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Fracture actionna ses lames.

Mais Windblade ne fit aucun autre geste. Elle soutint le regard rouge de Fracture.

\- Je refuse de croire un seul mot de ce que tu dis, répondit Windblade. Je refuse de croire que la chasse te manque.

\- Dommage, parce que c'est le cas.

\- Ha oui ? Toutes ces années, ces dix dernières années, elles ne comptent pas ? cracha l'aviatrice. Tu vas me dire qu'elles sont sans importance ?

Elle était scandalisée…déçue, aussi.

Fracture secoua la tête. Mais Windblade continua.

\- Tu ne comptes pas reprendre la chasse. Tu ne comptes pas redevenir notre ennemi. Ces dix dernières années, tu nous as aidés. Tu nous as aidés contre Steeljaw, tu nous as aidés à traquer les Decepticons fugitifs. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de recourir à la chasse.

\- T'es en train de me faire quoi là, Windblade ? gronda Fracture. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me critiquer, d'être froide envers moi, de me traiter de monstre…et maintenant, tu es en train de me dire que finalement, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça ?

\- Tu étais mauvais avant ! Tu étais un monstre, oui ! Je voulais te voir mourir ! Mais ce n'est plus le cas, aujourd'hui ! Tu n'es plus ce monstre !

Sa déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Parce que je le sais ! Si tu étais un monstre, si tu n'avais jamais cessé de l'être, comme tu le répètes si bien, tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps ! Tu es resté pour veiller sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Elle abaissa ses armes.

\- …tu es resté pour veiller sur Night…pour veiller sur ta fille…ton enfant…mais pas seulement pour ça. Tu es resté pour une autre raison. Pour ne pas oublier ta leçon.

Non…

Fracture essaya de ne pas regarder son poignet trembler. Celui qui tenait son taser.

\- …Tu es resté parce que Drift t'a convaincu. Tu es resté parce que tu souhaitais honorer sa mémoire. Honorer la leçon qu'il t'a apprise.

\- …Ne parle pas de lui, Windblade…

Sa voix devint beaucoup plus douce. Le timbre de voix qui le calmait. Il se reprit. A nouveau, il la fusilla du regard, l'incrédulité masquant le reste de ses émotions.

\- Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de parler de lui ? le questionna-t-elle. Il était mon camarade, mon ami.

\- Arrête…Drift ne me connaissait pas.

\- Là, tu inventes des choses, Fracture.

\- JE N'INVENTE RIEN !

Il pouvait l'attaquer…

Il était un monstre…

Il pouvait user ses lames contre Windblade…pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort…

\- J'ai essayé…J'ai vraiment essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! cria-t-il. J'ai essayé d'honorer sa leçon ! J'ai essayé de changer ! Je vous ai aidés ! J'ai abandonné les chasses ! J'ai tout fait ! J'ai vraiment tout fait pour honorer la mémoire de Drift ! Mais personne ne peut véritablement changer !

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Oui je le crois ! Parce que je peux commettre tous les meilleurs actes du monde, je peux essayer d'être la personne la plus respectable possible, ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait ! Ces crimes, ces meurtres…je ne peux pas les réparer ! J'ai tué ces personnes ! J'ai tué cet enfant !

Sa vue se brouillait, maintenant. Chaque mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut difficile à prononcer. Plusieurs fois, il reprit son souffle.

\- Je suis un monstre…Night a raison. Je mérite de crever. Je ne la mérite même pas. Je ne mérite même pas d'être son parent. Je ne méritais pas l'affection de Divebomb et d'Airazor. Je ne méritais pas…l'attention de Drift. Ils auraient dû vivre…j'aurais dû mourir à leur place. La preuve…tout ce que je fais ne suffit pas. Où que j'aille…quoique je fasse…mes actes me rattraperont.

Le visage de Windblade se fissura à son tour.

Ce n'était plus de la colère qui lui était adressé…ce n'était plus de l'agressivité. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un ennemi.

Tout ce qu'elle arborait était une profonde tristesse.

\- Drift aussi…a commis des actes atroces durant la guerre. Tu penses qu'il n'a pas changé ? Deadlock et Drift ne sont pas la même personne.

\- Son passé l'a rattrapé aussi…la preuve…c'est…ça qui l'a…

Fracture désactiva ses lames. Il baissa la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il avait sûrement l'air pathétique…il l'était, de toute façon. Mais actuellement cela n'importait pas.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il releva légèrement le regard. Windblade était proche de lui. Son expression ne changeait pas.

\- Drift ne t'aurait pas enseigné cette leçon s'il n'avait pas vu un potentiel en toi. Oui…tu as commis ces actes. Oui…tu as franchi la ligne trop de fois…et un jour, tu devras sûrement en payer le prix…

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Mais…tu n'es plus chasseur de prime. Tu n'es plus Fracture, le Decepticon qui a été notre ennemi…qui torturait, tuait ses victimes. Tu es Fracture…seulement Fracture. Et si tu respectais Drift…si…tu l'aimais sincèrement…ne jette pas tout ça. Ne le rejette pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait… ?

Pourquoi lui racontait-elle des bêtises ?

Fracture n'avait pas envie de croire à ses idioties…mais…une part de lui…

\- Night reviendra. Je suis sûre…tu sais, peu importe les actes commis par la personne…les sentiments ne changent pas du jour au lendemain.

Night le haïssait.

Elle ne le pardonnerait pas.

Fracture craqua.

Windblade l'étreignit doucement, Fracture enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

\- Allons, allons…lui chuchota Windblade.

\- Je veux la voir…

\- Sssh. Ne pars pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ne pars pas…

Elle suppliait un monstre de ne pas partir…

Quelle ironie.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle était venue ici, qu'elle s'était assise au comptoir pour commander un cube, qu'elle avait profité de la musique, de l'ambiance, qu'elle avait partagé la chambre de Kat, qu'elle s'était endormie doucement à côté d'elle, Night avait pensé avec humour, que le bar de Nightingale pourrait devenir un second foyer pour elle.

Cela avait été une pensée sans importance.

Mais à présent…cette pensée fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus important à ses optiques.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bar qui était, comme d'habitude, bondé le soir.

Outrigger à ses côtés, elle chercha Kat du regard.

Elle ne l'aperçut pas.

Même si ce fut idiot, même si elle rationalisa et se répéta que Kat était probablement occupée dans ses révisions…que Night la dérangeait et qu'à juste titre, ne pouvait pas l'accueillir…

Elle se sentit incroyablement seule.

Mais ce fut fugace.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir ou proposer à Outrigger de repartir, elle sentit deux bras l'envelopper par-derrière.

Night se figea.

Kat posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« …Night… »

Night se retourna.

La cyclope la fixa intensément.

« …Tu m'as manquée.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi.

Night l'étreignit intensément en retour.

Les émotions telles que la culpabilité, la déception, la tristesse…toutes ces émotions remontèrent à la surface.

Le fait que Kat soit là pour la réconforter…ou même, qu'elle soit simplement présente…cela lui donna envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, comme si elle était son roc…

Brusquement, elle sentit une tape dans son dos.

Night se retourna. Kat poussa un soupir.

\- Karan !

\- Décidément, tu adores venir nous rendre visite ! fit la sœur jumelle de Kat.

\- Salut, Karan.

\- Bon, alors ! Vous allez tout me raconter, hein ? Je sentais que Kat était différente depuis son retour…maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

Kat se dirigea vers elle. Karan prit une pose fière et hautaine.

\- Va plutôt aider Maman au lieu de nous embêter !

\- Je prends ma pause ! C'est qui, lui ? demanda Karan en pointant Outrigger.

Outrigger mit les mains sur les hanches.

\- « Lui » a un prénom.

\- Karan…c'est Outrigger, le mentor de Night…sérieusement, tu me fais honte.

\- Allons prendre un cube ensemble !

\- Skwak !

Beak émergea de derrière la tête d'Outrigger. Karan sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à un visiteur supplémentaire.

Puis, elle sautilla et étendit les bras pour attraper l'oiseau, outré qui commença à s'éloigner en virevoltant.

\- Skwak !

\- J'adore les oiseaux…viens par là !

\- Il n'est pas très docile, l'avertit Outrigger.

\- Je peux le garder ?

\- Non ! crièrent Outrigger et Kat en même temps.

Night esquissa un léger sourire à la scène.

Au moins…ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ce soir.

* * *

« Maman dit que tu peux rester ici le temps que tu souhaiteras… » dit doucement Kat, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à table.

Beak demeura perché sur l'épaule d'Outrigger, essayant de rester le plus loin possible de Karan.

\- Merci…j'aiderais, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Night en touillant son cube.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, murmura doucement Kat. Mais elle souhaite seulement te parler en privé…

A ses mots, Night jeta un œil en direction de Nightingale, qui servait un client.

\- …Je vois.

Elle devinait pourquoi. Night se contenta de prendre une gorgée de son cube en guise de réponse. Elle se tourna vers Karan et se força à sourire.

\- Et toi, Karan ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu as trouvé un job ?

\- Que dalle ! ricana Karan. Je suis libre, moi !

\- Tiens…ça me rappelle quelqu'un, soupira Outrigger. Sans travail, tu ne resteras pas libre éternellement.

\- Hmm…faut déjà que je trouve quelque chose qui me plaise. Personne n'aime les Cyclopes, après tout !

\- Cela n'a pas empêché Maman d'ouvrir son bar, soupira Kat. Dis plutôt que tu n'émets aucune volonté.

\- Hmm…touché !

Karan pouffa.

\- Mais quand j'aurais un travail, vous serez les premiers à le savoir.

\- Rien ne presse…je n'ai encore rien déniché non plus, sourit Night.

\- Amen, ma sœur…enfin…ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'entres dans la famille.

Kat lui envoya son pied dans la jambe en guise de réponse.

\- Kat, calme-toi ! fit Night.

\- Décidément, Night, tu déteins sur elle. Elle n'était pas comme ça, avant.

Beak quitta son perchoir pour voler à travers la salle. Tandis que Night et Outrigger finissaient leurs cubes, ils entendirent un piaillement derrière eux. Outrigger fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils aperçurent Beak se disputer avec une fembot de couleur bleue et violette. Beak tenait quelque chose dans le bec. Quelque chose brillant, que la fembot essayait de reprendre.

\- Beak ! l'appela Outrigger.

\- Skwak !

Night le suivit, au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Elle cligna des optiques en réalisant que les bruits de piaillement ne provenaient pas de Beak…

Mais plutôt de la fembot elle-même.

\- Lâche ! Beak, lâche ! appela Outrigger en attrapant son oiseau.

L'oiseau le lâcha et laissa tomber l'objet. Un Shanix. La fembot le ramassa.

\- Excusez-moi…dit Outrigger.

\- Brille !

La fembot le toisa. Outrigger recula légèrement, apparemment surpris.

\- Heu…je peux faire quelque chose ? Beak n'est pas docile mais il ne s'attaque pas aux gens, généralement.

\- Brille !

Et brusquement, la fembot attrapa le bras d'Outrigger. Night crut qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque et faillit bonder sur elle. Mais la fembot fut tellement rapide qu'elle relâcha le bras de son mentor, tenant quelque chose dans la main qu'elle dévisagea avec curiosité.

Un Shanix.

\- Hé ! appela Outrigger.

\- Brille ! fit la fembot en s'éloignant.

\- Filch ! Ici ! l'appela Nightingale.

Filch n'écouta pas et se précipita vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils essayèrent de la rattraper, elle s'était déjà transformée.

En un mode d'oiseau bleu. Ce qui expliquait les piaillements.

\- Génial, soupira Outrigger.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, fit Kat.

\- Outrigger, je pensais que tu te défendrais mieux que ça ! remarqua Night.

\- C'est une fembot, je n'allais pas l'attaquer…

\- Une jolie fembot, hein ? pouffa Karan. Elle est là tous les lundis. Elle sera ravie de te rendre ton Shanix.

Outrigger la fusilla du regard.

\- Quoi ? Ose me dire que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas insisté davantage !

\- De un, on ne se connait pas. De deux…j'essayais d'être galant.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me tortures, moi ton élève, renchérit Night.

Les trois filles explosèrent de rire.

\- Mais ça suffit ! Vous allez me faire 500 pompes ! on verra bien qui va rire !

\- Outrigger galant ? Jour historique !

\- Karan…Oh ça suffit. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

* * *

Avant de recharger, Night utilisa la laverie que lui prêta Nightingale. Alors qu'elle se frottait avec le savon, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Tout de suite, cela l'alarma et elle se retourna.

« Je n'ai pas fi—

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Kat se tenait devant elle. Si elle avait utilisé son hologramme, elle aurait souri.

\- Tu ne veux pas me laver ? demanda Kat.

\- Volontiers…

Night l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers elle, posant son menton sur son épaule tandis que les mains de Kat exploraient le corps de Night, ruisselé d'eau.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, dit doucement la Cyclope.

\- …je voulais te voir…dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Hmm…Night.

Kat se détacha légèrement d'elle, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais…je pense que ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois.

\- Si…c'est très simple, fit Night d'un ton amer.

\- Je crois que tu ne connais pas tout.

\- J'en sais assez.

Night tourna les talons. Kat lui toucha doucement le dos, comme pour lui faire signe d'une présence réconfortante.

\- Et les Autobots ? Sur Terre ? Ils ne te manquent pas ?

\- Si…bien sûr…

Mais…

\- …mais ce n'était pas comme avec lui.

\- Je comprends.

Kat enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine, l'invitant à reporter son attention sur elle. Night sourit légèrement. Elle voulait lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- …Ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ?

\- Il le faudra bien, à un moment donné.

\- Juste…pas maintenant.

\- Profitons de l'instant ?

\- C'est ça…

Night lui embrassa le casque.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPITRE 66**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Haha, Outrigger ? Tout va bien ?

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'attraction. Kat, Karan et Night riaient aux éclats, encore un peu sonnée par la vitesse de la machine. Toutefois, Outrigger manqua de vaciller et se racrocha à un mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Karan pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant silencieusement.

\- Ouah. Il ne va pas bien. C'est une petite nature, ton mentor ?

\- Karan ! la réprimanda sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature ! répliqua Outrigger.

De toute évidence, il avait le tournis.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de vitesse…soupira le bot brun.

\- Tout le monde adore les attractions ! fit Karan.

\- Sauf que là d'où je viens, il n'en reste plus, dit Outrigger.

\- D'où il vient ?

Night s'arrêta pour acheter des cubes d'energon frais. Elle revint vers le groupe pour les distribuer.

\- Night, tu n'étais pas obligée…lui fit remarquer Kat.

\- J'y tiens. C'est mon argent. J'en fais ce que je veux.

\- Il te reste l'argent du casino ? l'interrogea Karan, amusée.

\- On ne t'en remercie pas, d'ailleurs !

\- Oh, allez ! c'était une belle expérience !

Night leva les optiques mais ne releva rien. Elle tendit le cube en direction d'Outrigger. Ce dernier, par automatisme, leva la main en signe de refus. Mais après une demi-seconde, il changea d'avis et l'attrapa, la remerciant d'un coup de tête.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Outrigger vient des Cités de Cristal, l'informa Night.

\- Waouh ! Sérieux ? Les Cités de Cristal ? Mais Aquatron fait pâle figure à côté de ça !

\- Et il fait partie du Cercle de la Lumière, ajouta Kat.

Outrigger la toisa. La cyclope rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Karan posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ? Dis donc, Kat. J'ignorais que tu avais des connaissances aussi placées.

\- Comme si tu savais ce que c'était, soupira sa jumelle.

\- Bah, il se trouve que si. Tu sais, même si je n'ai pas envie de faire comme ma moitié et travailler des concours pour rejoindre l'élite, j'ai quand même quelques connaissances.

Karan se retourna vers le bot brun.

\- Mais…je croyais que le Cercle de la Lumière n'existait plus.

Outrigger prit une gorgée de son cube, avant de le reposer.

\- …Il existe encore…mais il n'a pas envie de se faire remarquer.

\- Je vois…fit Karan, pensive. Et…vous n'avez pas envie de le recréer ?

Night observa son mentor tressaillir. Kat posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, comme pour lui indiquer de ne pas en dire plus. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit mis mal à l'aise.

\- …A quoi bon ? Ce n'est plus moi qui dirige, de toute façon, déclara Outrigger, le ton sombre.

\- L'idée de Karan n'est pas mauvaise, fit Night. Vous pouvez essayer.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire.

Les trois filles devinrent silencieuses. Le ton d'Outrigger avait changé. Il ne plaisantait plus. Il baissa le regard et finit par offrir le reste de son cube à Beak.

\- Bon…fit Karan en se raclant la gorge. Hé ! ça vous dit de faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuses ?

\- Ça tombe bien ! Outrigger adore les auto-tamponneuses ! ricana Night.

\- N'essayez pas de créer des plans diaboliques pour échapper à votre entraînement, leur rappela Outrigger.

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

\- Notre entraînement ? comment ça ? le questionna Karan.

\- Maman pense que c'est bon pour toi, un peu de sport, fit Kat, le ton amusé.

\- Arg ! mais non ?

\- Mais si. Et j'ai accepté. De toute façon, Night doit travailler en équipe, acquiesça Outrigger.

\- Non !

Kat pouffa.

\- Dommage pour toi.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Kat, lui rappela Outrigger.

\- Arg ! Mais non ?

\- L'arroseur arrosé, ma chère sœur !

\- Mais tu es d'accord pour les auto-tamponneuses ? lui souffla Night, en se rapprochant de lui.

Outrigger fit mine de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'y verrais.

Ça signifiait oui.

* * *

« Night ? »

Night se retourna. Elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kat, et se préparait pour la session d'entraînement. Elle fut légèrement surprise de voir Nightingale ailleurs que derrière son comptoir, surtout qu'il s'agissait de l'heure de pointe. Pourtant, elle était présente.

Night se rappela que Kat l'avait averti que sa mère irait lui parler en privé. Etait-ce maintenant ? Nightingale s'approcha de la fembot orange et blanche.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu te sens à l'aise ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- Oui…merci encore, de m'accueillir. Surtout que vous avez autre chose à faire.

L'inquiétude se mit à l'envahir brusquement. Même si elle savait que Nightingale ne commettrait jamais une telle chose, elle eut brusquement peur que la Cyclope ne change d'avis et ne décide de la mettre dehors. Sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place, que Night était une fille à problèmes…elle se prit à se recroqueviller à cette pensée.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans l'intention de la Cyclope. Nightingale s'assit sur le lit, en face d'elle.

\- Tu sais. Tu es ici chez toi.

\- Oui mais…

\- Et tu n'es pas obligée de dépenser tes Shanix pour nous.

\- …Je le dois bien.

Le ménage, l'energon, le service…

Bien sûr. C'était la moindre des choses. Surtout que Night savait déjà que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Qu'elle ne resterait pas ici.

Mais…elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Terre.

Pas maintenant…aussi longtemps que…

Night se demanda si Outrigger accepterait qu'elle l'accompagne ?

\- Night.

\- Hm ?

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra…mais…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- J'aimerais au moins…que quand tu te sentiras prête…j'aimerais que tu le contactes.

Le sourire de Night disparut brusquement.

\- Non.

\- Night…pour toi comme pour lui…il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler.

Nightingale hocha la tête.

\- Tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère.

\- Non ! Je le pense vraiment. Je…je ne suis pas sa fille, d'ailleurs ! Il n'est rien pour moi.

\- Pourtant, il t'a recueillie. Il t'a élevée.

Night détourna le regard. Elles allaient parler de ça, maintenant ?

\- Je suis une Decepticon. J'ai commis des actes moi-même, dont je ne suis pas fière, durant la guerre. Mon mari aussi. Le seul but qu'on avait à l'esprit, était de survivre. Et peut-être qu'on a été corrompus. Qu'on a laissé notre haine des Autobots nous aveugler.

Oui…

Nightingale était encore méfiante des Autobots. Night pouvait le croire. Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions par rapport à l'équipe d'Autobots sur Terre.

Tout ce qu'elle avait répété était que cela ne la concernait pas.

\- Mais lui, poursuivit Nightingale, il a commis des choses monstrueuses. Un chasseur de primes, avec un nombre incalculable de victimes sur son tableau. Un jour, il devra répondre de ses actes.

Donc, elle approuvait sa décision ?

De partir ? De ne jamais revenir ?

\- Mais Night…avant de connaître son passé…était-il un mauvais parent à tes optiques ?

Cette phrase la fit tiquer.

\- Il a…Il a tué des enfants ! Il a anéanti des familles ! Pour des primes ! Cela ne compte pas, ce qu'il a fait pour moi !

\- Tu te trompes. C'est une question importante. Cela remet en cause votre relation mais est-ce que, pour autant, cela remet en cause ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?

La voix de la Cyclope était fatiguée. Mais elle n'était pas lasse. Elle semblait sincèrement curieuse.

Night sentit ses poings se serrer.

\- Mais je le déteste moi ! Je le hais ! C'est qu'une pourriture ! Pourquoi vous lui cherchez des excuses ?

\- Night…je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Ses actes sont inexcusables mais…quand bien même je n'approuve aucunement ce qu'il a fait…il t'a quand même bien élevée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle était insolente. Envers Nightingale. Envers celle qui l'a accueillie chez elle. Envers la mère de Kat.

\- Parce que moi, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne trahissait aucune sévérité, aucune réprimande pour ses mots, moi je vois une fille polie. Qui est agréable, qui se démène à l'entraînement et qui rend ma fille heureuse.

Night se figea.

\- Il ne t'a pas élevée pour faire de toi un monstre. Au contraire. Il t'a élevée pour que tu deviennes l'inverse de ce qu'il est. Il a fait en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Tu as une famille, Kat t'aime et…

Elle marqua un nouveau temps. Night sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

\- …La moindre des choses…est de l'appeler. Au moins, en souvenir de ces dix années passées ensemble, compléta Nightingale. Tu sais…toi, tu as Kat. Tu m'as moi. Tu as une famille d'Autobots sur Terre, que je ne souhaiterais jamais rencontrer…

Oui.

Elle avait tout cela.

\- …Mais Fracture, à part toi, il n'a personne. Je l'ai connu quand il était au bord du gouffre. C'est toi qui l'as poussé à continuer. Par ta seule existence.

Elle…

Elle l'avait poussé à continuer… ?

Elle se rappela du jour où il lui avait apprise à danser.

Elle était encore petite, de la taille de Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Il l'avait prise par les mains et l'avait conduite à suivre ses pas.

Elle n'avait pas bien coordonné ses mouvements et lui avait marché sur les pieds.

Oui…ce souvenir…

Mais en même temps…

Il avait pris la vie de ces personnes…

Ces familles, ces enfants…

Il avait goûté un bonheur que ses victimes, elles, ne goûteront jamais.

A cause de lui…

\- …Je dois aller à l'entraînement.

\- Je te laisse, alors, fit Nightingale en se levant. Mon mari Wildbreak rentre bientôt. Peux-tu faire réviser Kat ? Son entretien est demain.

\- Aucun souci.

Night la suivit.

La boule dans la gorge était encore présente.

Dans le couloir, ils entendirent des rires.

Suivi des cris d'Outrigger.

\- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

\- Filch est là ce soir ! chantonna Karan.

\- 500 pompes !

\- Ha non ! Karan ! A cause de toi, on va souffrir ! gémit Kat.

Night ne souriait pas.

Elle se contenta de les rejoindre, sans dire un mot…

Et sans regarder Nightingale davantage.

* * *

« Elles ont bien travaillé ? »

La voix de Slipstream parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Fracture. Ce dernier se retourna, le regard las. Il n'avait pas rechargé depuis plusieurs jours et la fatigue commençait à le peser.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutefois, allongées sur le sol, Hope et Sakura dormaient depuis plus d'une heure. Tandis que Slipstream secouaient leurs épaules pour les réveiller, Fracture s'étira.

\- Ouais…le trou est presque réparé.

Il jeta un regard au plafond de son garage.

A part une légère fente laissant entrevoir la lumière du soleil, il ne restait quasiment plus rien. C'était comme si le trou n'avait jamais existé.

Que tous ces évènements n'avaient jamais existé…

\- Merci, Fracture, dit doucement Slipstream. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles devaient l'apprendre. Elles cassaient beaucoup de choses quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

\- A qui le dis-tu ?

Oui…

Night aussi, pouvait détruire certaines choses…

\- Mais le trou n'est pas l'œuvre de Hope et Sakura, soupira-t-il, en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui…mais elles sauront quoi faire…au cas où cela se reproduirait de nouveau. donc…merci.

Merci.

Il n'avait jamais cru que les Minicons de Drift le remercient un jour.

Quoique…il s'agissait de Slipstream. Ce dernier était plus calme et réfléchi que Jetstorm…et Fracture l'avait toujours mieux supporté que son partenaire.

\- …Pas de quoi.

\- Hé !

La porte du garage s'ouvrit brusquement. Fracture et Slipstream se retournèrent en un seul mouvement, tandis que Hope et Sakura se frottaient les optiques. Heart Axe. Elle paraissait essoufflée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un vaisseau…Vaisseau Autobot ! Il vient d'atterrir.

A nouveau, Fracture sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

Un vaisseau…

Night.

Night était revenue!

Sans prendre la peine d'entendre davantage, Fracture passa devant Heart Axe pour courir à la rencontre de sa fille.

* * *

Mais à la seconde où il arriva sur les lieux, la déception frappa Fracture en plein visage.

Il s'agissait d'un vaisseau bleu…

Aucunement celui qu'avait utilisée Night…

A moins qu'ils aient eu un problème en route et qu'ils en aient trouvé un autre…

Mais Fracture n'aperçut aucunement une tâche orange et blanche.

Non.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe de bots, tous avec une armure blanche et bleue. Au loin, il vit Bumblebee et son équipe les rejoindre.

Il poussa un soupir et finit par s'avancer à son tour.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » entendit-il Bumblebee.

Fracture arriva à la hauteur de Windblade. L'un des bots, un Pad à la main, s'adressa au bot jaune.

\- Nous cherchons le fugitif Fracture. Decepticon. Chasseur de primes.

Fracture plissa les optiques.

\- C'est moi. Que voulez-vous ?

Leurs têtes ne lui disaient rien.

Mais sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, Fracture sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Le porte-parole du groupe le toisa, d'un œil vide.

Comme s'il était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

\- Fracture…une demande a été placée à votre encontre.

\- Pardon ? Quelle demande ?

\- Au regard des circonstances, de votre passif et de votre état instable, votre placement a été requis.

Un placement… ?

 _Quoi ?_

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Fracture.

\- Hé bien, puisque nous sommes là avec vous, que nous nous sommes déplacés sur Terre pour exécuter cette demande…je crains que non.

\- Non mais…c'est une blague ? répéta le bot violet.

Cela ne pouvait n'en être qu'une…

\- Attendez ! Je suis le leader de l'équipe Autobot ! intervint Bumblebee en s'avançant. Nous n'avons pas été prévenus d'une telle demande !

Le gars s'en moquait. Fracture recula, l'incitant à ne pas l'approcher.

\- Fracture, vous allez être placé entre les mains des services de Praxus, continua le bot sans faire attention aux mots de Bumblebee. L'exécution de cette requête prendra effet dès maintenant.

\- Praxus ? s'écria Strongarm. Je viens de Praxus et il n'y a aucune prison là-bas !

A côté, Fracture remarqua que Windblade s'était placée entre lui et le bot.

Un air féroce sur son visage.

Il allait retourner en prison ?

Encore ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une prison, cadet, déclara le porte-parole d'un ton quasi-robotique. Un ton qui agaçait Fracture.

\- Si ce n'est pas une prison, vous n'avez rien à faire ! cria Windblade. La Terre est sous notre juridiction.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une prison, répéta-t-il.

Mais alors…

\- …Mais d'un asile psychiatrique.

Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe.

Malgré lui, Fracture posa le doigt sur le bouton pour activer ses lames.

Un asile psychiatrique…

Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Fracture est susceptible de porter un danger relativement important, à autrui et à lui-même. Par conséquent, son enfermement est nécessaire et immédiat.

\- Je n'irais pas dans un asile, cracha Fracture.

Dire qu'il aurait pu partir…

Qu'il aurait pu quitter la Terre…

\- Fracture n'a commis aucun fait qui est susceptible de caractériser un danger durant ces dix dernières années, rugit Windblade. Il nous aide à traquer les autres fugitifs Decepticon ! Il est actuellement sous contrôle ! Sous notre contrôle !

\- Et puis, qui a réclamé ce placement ? renchérit violemment Strongarm.

\- Nous n'avons pas à vous révéler cette information.

Le porte-parole montra le Pad.

Fracture blêmit.

Les articles postés à son encontre…

\- C'est quoi, ça ? cria Sideswipe.

\- Chasseur de prime, tueur d'enfant, veuve noire et attouchement sur sa propre fille, récita placidement le porte-parole. Vous croyez qu'il est en règle ?

\- Mais c'est des conneries ! hurla Fracture à en perdre la voix. C'est des foutus racontars !

\- Ha oui ? Mais vous êtes chasseur de prime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ETAIS chasseur de primes !

Il avait changé…

Il avait essayé de changer.

\- Vous ne m'emmènerez pas ! cria Fracture.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, Fracture.

\- Moi j'ai mon mot à dire ! interféra Bumblebee.

\- Ce Decepticon aurait dû être enfermé et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Le Haut Conseil en sera averti.

Le porte-parole s'approcha. Windblade gronda et saisit l'une de ses épées. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'utiliser, le bot l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour la jeter au sol.

\- Windblade ! fit Sideswipe en accourant vers elle.

\- Tu ne me touches pas, l'avertit Fracture.

Il activa ses lames.

Il était sur le point de lui porter un coup quand sa lame fut brusquement coupée en deux, la pointe enfonçant le sol.

Le porte-parole l'avait brisée d'un laser.

\- Ne résistez pas, Fracture.

\- Ne pas résister ne fais pas partie de mon vocabulaire !

Il ne l'aurait pas…

Il ne l'aurait pas…

Il utilisa ses flashs.

Cela ne fonctionna aucunement.

Le porte-parole se jeta sur lui, suivi par ses deux compères.

A trois, ils l'immobilisèrent. Fracture se débattit en hurlant, tandis que l'équipe le souleva.

\- Non ! cria Windblade.

\- Arrêtez ! vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Nous avons le droit. Lisez le code, lui rétorqua froidement le bot.

\- Lâchez-moi…LACHEZ-MOI !

Lâchez-moi…

\- LACHEZ-MOI ! CE SONT DES CONNERIES !

Oui…

Des mensonges…

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Fracture fut emmené en direction du vaisseau. Il rugit. Il frappa au visage, mordit au poignet, donna un coup de pied au troisième…

Le vaisseau s'approchait…

\- LACHEZ-MOI…Je…Je dois rester ici…Je dois rester jusqu'au retour de ma fille…

Le retour de Night…

Il s'y était accroché…

Et on l'emmenait…

\- LACHEZ-MOI !

\- Ne résistez pas, Fracture. Cela ne sert à rien.

Cela ne sert à rien.

Il fut projeté. Il atterrit sur un siège.

Dans un environnement étroit…

Une capsule…

\- Je dois…je dois…

Il voulut sortir.

Mais le bot avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton.

La capsule se referma. Fracture cogna, hurla…

Rien n'y fit.

Enfin, il tomba en recharge.

* * *

Loin de là, dans l'espace, Bathoria avait assisté à la scène par l'intermédiaire de caméras.

Elle ne cessa jamais de sourire.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPITRE 67**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Donc…le grand jour. »

Kat et Night se tenaient par la main, faisant face au grand bâtiment de l'ancienne Grande Librairie, qui avait été reconstruite et rénovée depuis la guerre. Toutefois, au lieu d'en faire le grand bâtiment blanc et doré qui constituait autrefois la « fierté » de l'Âge d'Or de Cybertron, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment bleu et gris, aux couleurs plutôt neutres. Le Haut Conseil avait décidé qu'il valait mieux que le système de caste controversé, qui avait été l'origine de la montée en puissance de Megatron, soit oublié de tous.

Même si cette période ne serait jamais oubliée.

Kat se racla la gorge. Elle jeta un œil à Night, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Tu penses que…

\- Tu es la meilleure, la coupa Night avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Je le sais. Tu as travaillé pour ça.

\- Mais…

\- Et tu es prête, renchérit la fembot orange et blanche.

Elle devinait vraiment chacune de ses pensées. Kat haussa les épaules tandis que Night se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Tu vas réussir cet entretien, ok ?

\- Tu m'attendras ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai le droit à un bisou ?

Kat pouffa et se pencha vers elle, laissant Night lui embrasser le casque. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas user de son hologramme. Mais cela serait inutile. Idiot. Après tout, ils possédaient des équipements et des gadgets permettant de dévoiler l'apparence véritable de l'individu à travers leurs avatars.

Et puis…il valait mieux que Kat apparaisse, telle qu'elle soit.

\- Bon courage. Je t'attends, lui souhaita Night.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Kat l'étreignit intensément avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le grand bâtiment.

Elle avait révisé…elle s'était entraînée…

Elle était prête.

* * *

« Asseyez-vous. »

Kat s'exécuta. En face d'elle, le bot aux couleurs semblables à celles du bâtiment, se pencha sur son Pad pour en lire le contenu sur l'écran, utilisant un monocle technologique. Kat remercia le fait de ne pas avoir de visage. Cela lui permettait de cacher son stress.

Le bot ne paraissait pas aimable. Mais Nightingale lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas là pour être gentil avec elle.

« Bien…Nom : Kat. Affiliation…Decepticon. »

Kat hocha la tête.

Le bot ne changea pas d'expression. Il continuait de lire son profil. Finalement, il éteignit son Pad et lui fit enfin face.

« …Bien, Kat. Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à vouloir passer ce concours ? »

Si elle obtenait un avis favorable, elle pourrait accéder au concours. L'épreuve se déroulerait dans la salle d'à côté. Tout de suite après l'entretien.

Kat prit une inspiration, réfléchissant à ses mots.

« …Je souhaite passer ce concours…parce que j'aimerais contribuer à la renaissance de la Grande Librairie.

L'intérêt de Cybertron avant son intérêt personnel…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un en soif de découverte. J'ai toujours souhaité voyager à travers l'univers, les différentes galaxies, et pouvoir récupérer un livre ou un ouvrage que j'ajouterais à la Grande Librairie.

\- Pourquoi ne le garderez-vous pas pour vous-même ?

\- Parce que ce que je souhaite n'est pas ce qui importe actuellement. C'est l'intérêt de Cybertron qui importe.

Elle marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle.

\- Les blessures de la guerre sont encore omniprésentes. On doit pouvoir les panser. Et en commençant par quelque chose de simple, comme les ouvrages de cette librairie…cela serait déjà une victoire.

\- Vous avez vécu la guerre ? Vous semblez jeune.

\- Non…mais mes parents, si.

Elle s'attendait à cette question.

Le responsable soupira.

\- Vous aspirez à devenir comme Orion Pax ?

Kat secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être comme Orion Pax. Mais…comme lui, j'aspire à la connaissance. A ce que chaque individu ait droit et ait l'accès au contenu de cette Grande Librairie.

\- Je vois…c'est un but noble.

Le bot écrivit quelque chose. Il poussa un soupir. Il finit par se lever.

Allait-il lui dire de l'accompagner ?

Etait-ce un avis favorable ? Lui donnait-il son feu vert ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi…mais aux vues des circonstances, il n'est pas nécessaire pour vous que vous passiez le concours.

Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kat, sa voix devenant aigüe.

\- Comprenez. Vous êtes une Decepticon. Rassurez-vous, de nombreux Decepticons sont passés avant vous…ils ont passé le concours au même titre que les candidats Autobots. Mais…vous êtes une Cyclope, en plus d'être Decepticon.

\- Et alors ?

Le rythme de son spark s'intensifia. Le bot lui jeta un regard presque désolé.

\- Hé bien…cela ferait mauvaise presse.

\- Optimus avait pourtant indiqué qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune différence entre les Cybertroniens ! répliqua Kat, essayant de cacher son désarroi. C'était ce que le Haut Conseil a décidé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comprenez que ce poste est une grande responsabilité. C'est très difficile de le pourvoir. Et…vous risquez vous-même d'être soumise à des répercussions parce que vous avez pris une place qu'un autre, Decepticon ou Autobot, aurait pu avoir. C'est pour vous. Surtout que les Cyclopes ne sont déjà pas très bien perçus…

Kat se laissa retomber sur son siège.

Elle n'y croyait pas…

Optimus Prime…il avait gagné. Même si elle et sa famille ne le soutenaient pas, il avait promis que chacun aurait droit à sa chance.

Et on venait de la lui refuser…

\- Megatron aurait gagné, il aurait détruit cette Grande Librairie, dit le bot d'un air gêné.

\- Optimus Prime a gagné.

Elle se leva d'un mouvement sec et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Kat ?

\- Quoi ?

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il avait changé d'avis et lui demandait de rester.

Elle se retourna.

\- …Il y a d'autres façons de contribuer à Cybertron.

Elle sortit.

* * *

La capsule de stase s'ouvrit.

Dès que Fracture ouvrit les optiques, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le blanc et gris de la salle qui l'accueillait.

Autour de lui, aucune fenêtre. Seulement une porte barricadée au fond. Vaguement, il nota que la salle était plutôt étroite.

Il n'était pas seul. Deux bots de couleur blanche s'approchèrent de lui pour l'encercler. L'un d'eux était une fembot. Elle prit une voix robotique.

« Fracture. Chasseur de Prime. Affiliation : Decepticon. Patient 723. »

Fracture sentit ses poings se serrer.

Il avait été placé en capsule de stase…pendant tout le voyage.

Apparemment, la fembot remarqua son absence de réaction.

\- Fracture. Chasseur de Prime. Affiliation : Decepticon. Patient 723.

\- Ça va, j'avais compris ! Je ne suis pas arriéré !

La fembot le toisa d'un air blasé.

A l'asile…

Il était à l'asile…ils étaient venus le chercher sur Terre…

Ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Il regarda autour de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus sur Terre, apparemment.

Donc…sur Cybertron ?

\- …Où suis-je ?

\- Fracture, vous êtes à Praxus.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Dès qu'il sortit, la capsule de stase se referma automatiquement. Il fit un pas vers la porte. L'autre bot lui barra la route.

\- Je pars, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est ça. Fracture, nous allons entamer la procédure.

\- J'ai dit que je partais.

\- Veuillez signer ici, fit la fembot en lui tendant un Pad. Ceci est le consentement à votre placement.

L'instant d'après, le Pad vola de ses mains.

Comme s'il allait signer ça ! Oui, messieurs ! Je suis fou ! Internez-moi, s'il vous plait ! pensa Fracture.

\- Je rentre chez moi ! grogna Fracture.

\- Fracture, vous refusez d'obtempérez ?

\- Tout va bien se passer, fit le bot avec un ton sucré. C'est pour votre bien. Signez et nous allons prendre soin de vous.

Fracture s'approcha de lui. Le bot plaça une main à sa taille.

Portait-il une arme ? Cela lui faisait une belle jambe !

\- Déjà, tu vas arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un abruti ! grinça Fracture. Et de deux, je vais rentrer !

\- Cela ne sera pas possible, Fracture.

\- Signez.

\- Signez, signez ! C'est tout ce que vous savez dire ?

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Pas de problème. Fracture balança un coup de pied dans le genou du bot.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de la deuxième que brusquement, Fracture ressentit une énorme décharge électrique lui émaner dans le corps.

Tout de suite, il s'effondra. La fembot s'approcha de lui.

Cette garce avait un Taser ! Où était le sien, d'ailleurs ?

Pas de problème.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour activer ses lames.

Mais aucune de ses lames ne sortit de son poignet.

La fembot posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Fracture. Signez.

\- Va te faire voir !

Nouvelle décharge.

Fracture hurla.

\- Signez.

Il cracha à ses pieds.

Décharge supplémentaire.

Fracture s'écroula à nouveau. La fumée émana de ses bras. A pleine puissance…il était réglé sur le mode pleine puissance.

\- Consentez-vous à signer ?

\- Je ne signerai rien du tout.

A nouveau, une décharge. La fembot murmura quelque chose à son compère. Fracture lui montra les dents.

Il allait se les faire…il allait les buter !

Il sentit une piqûre dans son cou.

Tiens…tout tournait ?

Pas mal…il se sentait…bien, tout à coup.

Puis, écran noir.

* * *

« Fracture…nous allons procéder au recueil de toutes vos affaires personnelles », déclara la même fembot, une fois qu'il eut récupéré ses esprits.

Fracture croisa les bras, se tenant contre le mur, sans répondre.

\- Fracture. Nous allons procéder au recueil de toutes vos affaires personnelles, soupira-t-elle.

Le silence était le meilleur des mépris. Il ne valait même pas la peine qu'il leur accorde de l'importance.

Il allait sortir d'ici, de toute façon.

Le bot s'avança, les mains tendues.

\- Je vais vous fouiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fracture. Ce ne sera pas douloureux.

\- Tu me touches, je t'arrache le bras.

\- Mais oui.

Croyait-il qu'il blaguait ?

Dès que le bot tendit la main vers lui, Fracture lui agrippa soudainement le poignet.

Il l'avait prévenu.

A nouveau une décharge électrique lui broya le corps. Fracture hurla.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est un patient dangereux, grimaça la fembot.

\- Retournez-vous, Fracture.

Il n'attendit pas que le bot violet s'exécute. Fracture fit face au mur, se tenant les côtes tandis que le bot le fouillait, le palpant avec ses grosses mains.

Cette douleur…c'était la même que celle qu'il infligeait à ses victimes ?

\- Ouvrez votre châssis.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Il reçut une nouvelle décharge. La fembot s'avança vers lui, avec un tournevis à la main.

Sale garce…

\- Je te jure que je vais te tuer, la menaça-t-il.

\- Haha oui, on y croit, ricana le bot.

\- Fais attention. C'est un patient qualifié de dangereux.

Elle allait l'ouvrir de force.

Fracture lui envoya son poing.

Une nouvelle décharge lui répliqua.

Fracture criait, tremblait de tous ses membres. Il sentit le métal froid du tournevis qui lui ouvrait le châssis.

La fembot en sortit le pendentif du Chemin de la Flamme.

\- Ha. Il fait partie de cette secte ? pouffa le bot.

\- Ce n'est pas l'aspect le plus dérangeant à son sujet.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Puis, elle en sortit le pendentif en forme de chat.

Celui qu'ils avaient acheté au Japon.

Celui offert par Night.

Cela lui donna la force de se redresser.

\- Tu ne touches pas à ça, gronda-t-il.

\- Hm. C'est moche.

\- Moi je trouve ça mignon.

\- Rends-moi ça. Tout de suite.

La fembot n'en fit rien. Elle le plaça dans un sac.

Fracture usa de toutes ses forces restantes pour se jeter sur elle.

Elle l'évita et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge.

\- Un petit calmant, Fracture ? l'interrogea le bot. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Fracture fut soulevé et le bot l'entraîna vers la capsule de stase.

\- Une recharge ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Connard ! Enfoiré !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Il va se calmer.

Il fut précipité dans la capsule.

Tout de suite, il frappa la vitre de son poing.

Puis, la recharge le gagna. Il perdit ses forces et se laissa entraîner dans le sommeil.

* * *

Sur Caminus, Esmeral était en train de ranger ses livres électroniques quand elle ressentit une sensation étrange au niveau de la poitrine. La fembot verte fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, posant la main au niveau du spark.

C'était…

Le lien de spark ?

A travers les liens d'Amica et de Conjunx, Esmeral pouvait ressentir les émotions diverses de celui à qui elle était liée.

Elle avait ressenti une violente sensation, comme un coup de poignard, le jour de la mort d'Axe.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici…mais c'était de la douleur. De la douleur physique, mentale…

Fracture avait-il des ennuis ?

Esmeral essaya de le contacter. Sur Terre. Il lui avait donnée ses coordonnées.

Pas de réponse.

Tout de suite, Esmeral imagina le pire.

Si elle ressentait de telles émotions…à travers le lien…

Est-ce que Fracture était en danger ? Est-ce que Night était en danger ?

Est-ce qu'Outrigger était en danger ? Il était sur Terre, lui aussi ! A moins qu'ils ne soient repartis…

Elle ne pouvait le savoir que d'une façon.

Elle ferma les optiques et se concentra sur la localisation du lien de spark.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle trouverait la trace de Fracture, et celle d'Outrigger également ?

Elle usa de toutes ses forces. Le lien n'était pas brisé. Contrairement à Axe, où elle n'avait ressenti plus rien, plus aucune forme de vie…

Elle pouvait peut-être…

Elle le sentit.

A travers la distance, elle sentit Fracture à Praxus. Sur Cybertron.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPITRE 68**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS: j'ai fait une dédicace à VendettaPrimus avec l'apparition d'un certain dernier ne m'appartient pas. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

Au début, Fracture avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Mais à peine fut-il sorti de sa recharge que le bot violet fut saisi par les mêmes individus qui lui avaient ôté ses affaires. La seule vue de ses geôliers le mit fou de rage.

« …Je vais vous saigner.

\- Mais oui, lui rétorqua la fembot.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait cru…mais non.

Il était bel et bien coincé ici.

Dès que la fembot tendit la main vers lui, Fracture lui envoya un coup de pied. Reculant par réflexe, elle grimaça et lui jeta un regard assassin. Ce fut la seule satisfaction que tira Fracture. Savoir qu'il pouvait agacer celle qui se prétendait être infirmière. Elle porta la main à sa hanche. Il crut qu'elle allait ressortir son Taser. Mais finalement, elle sembla se raviser et fit signe à quelqu'un hors du champ de vision du bot violet. Tout de suite, deux bots de couleur blanche et grise, plutôt musclés, se précipitèrent sur lui. Le bot violet essaya de se défendre mais ce fut peine perdue. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il soit maîtrisé et qu'il soit extrait de sa capsule. Fracture se maudit d'être aussi faible. Il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de la substance que lui avait injecté l'autre guignol qui en était la cause. Il aurait tenu face à ce genre d'individus, d'ordinaire. Toutefois, il se débattit énergiquement tandis qu'ils quittèrent la pièce où ils se trouvaient et se faisait traîner à travers un long couloir blanc, chaque bot lui maintenant un bras, marchant à côté de lui.

Autour de lui, il entendait des cris, des pleurs, des rires émanant de derrière les murs. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'autres cellules, dans lesquelles d'autres patients étaient enfermés.

\- C'est l'heure de la récréation, murmura la fembot.

\- Je m'en moque.

\- Vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas le seul.

\- Je m'en moque.

Elle voulait jouer à la compassion, maintenant ? Elle leva les optiques.

\- Vous aurez rendez-vous avec le medic prochainement.

\- C'est toi qui en auras besoin. Pas moi.

\- Arrêtez de me menacer, Fracture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation.

Finalement, elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle composa le code pour l'ouvrir. Ils débarquèrent dans une grande salle, où d'autres bots traînaient. Fracture serra les poings. La fembot hocha la tête.

\- Vous allez passer quelques heures ici, avec vos camarades. Ensuite, vous prendrez votre traitement.

\- Mon traitement ? Et puis, quoi encore ? L'espèce de saloperie que vous m'avez injecté ?

Soudainement, il repensa à quelque chose qu'il avait entendu de la part de Strongarm, sur les droits de certains détenus enfermés. Si ce sacré Code disait vrai…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à une communication ? gronda-t-il.

La fembot haussa les épaules.

\- Qui souhaitez-vous appeler ? Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul interlocuteur.

Night…

Juste…entendre sa voix.

\- Ma fille, grinça-t-il.

\- La fille que vous « aimez » un peu trop ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Cette fois, il profita du fait que les bots l'aient relâché légèrement pour balancer un uppercut dans le visage de la fembot. Cela marcha. Manifestement, elle avait cru être immunisée et protégée par ses deux balourds. Elle tomba au sol. Fracture la fixa avec colère.

\- Insinuez encore une telle chose et je vous tue, c'est clair ?

\- Vous allez vous calmer !

\- Je vous tuerai.

La fembot fit signe aux deux musclés. Fracture leur montra les dents, leur faisant signe de ne pas s'approcher. Mais l'instant d'après, il fut poussé dans la salle tandis que les portes se refermèrent sur le regard dédaigneux de la fembot. Fracture leva le poing et frappa la porte, à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait.

Il frappa à nouveau. C'était inutile mais cela le défoulait.

C'était une promesse. Avant de sortir, il allait lui faire regretter.

Il se retourna. Autour de lui, quelques paires d'optiques le fixèrent avec curiosité. Fracture les fusilla du regard avant de s'avancer vers une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il poussa un profond soupir, se tenant la tête dans les mains pour essayer de se calmer.

« Hé »

Il rouvrit les optiques. Un bot plutôt enveloppé, de couleur bleue le fixait stupidement.

\- Vous êtes le croque-mort ?

Génial. Il avait oublié, pendant une demi-seconde, qu'il était dans un asile et pas dans une prison. Dans un asile, avec des arriérés. Fracture l'ignora et contempla le reste de la salle. Il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine de bots, mâles et femelles mélangés. Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement réagi à la scène précédente. Certains étaient assis dans un coin, lisant quelque chose sur un Pad. D'autres déambulaient, le regard vide, sans réelle destination à l'esprit. Et d'autres « jouaient ». Certains riaient, avant de passer aux larmes. Fracture en vit un, position assise, répéter lentement la même chose : « Unicron. Fin du monde. »

D'accord. Et comment pouvait-il… ?

\- Coucou, mon mignon.

Fracture sursauta. Le bot bleu l'avait lâché pour poser la même question à un autre bot. Ce fut une fembot qui l'aborda. De couleur noire et rouge, une démarche plutôt provocante, avec des cornes et des optiques rouges. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- T'as envie de t'amuser ? demanda-t-elle.

Fracture se leva. Il était sur le point d'aller ailleurs mais la fembot le suivait. Il sentit une main taquine sur son épaule, avant de descendre sur son dos. Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne se détacha pas de lui, affichant toujours le même sourire. Violemment, il l'agrippa par les épaules pour la repousser.

\- Quoi ? C'est sombre, ici. On se sent seuls…

Elle n'abandonna pas et se rapprocha à nouveau. Fracture grimaça de dégoût tandis que ses doigts commençaient maintenant à lui caresser le châssis. Il fut sur le point de lui répliquer avec un coup de poing quand une voix les interpella.

\- Laisse-le, Hideaway.

\- Quoi ? tu veux le garder pour toi ?

Elle leva les optiques. Finalement, elle se décolla de lui et s'éloigna à son tour, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fracture reprit son souffle et se retourna. Le choc le percuta quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un Astro. Un autre clone de la Lune d'Athéna.

Combien y en avaient-ils, sérieusement ? Et pourquoi était-il enfermé ici ?

Le clone était assis sur une chaise, lui adressant un léger sourire. Fracture s'avança vers lui.

\- Astro… ?

\- Astro 4459, se présenta-t-il. Pour te servir. D'après ce que je vois, tu as rencontré mes congénères. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, d'explorer la Lune d'Athéna.

Effectivement.

\- Tu sais comment on sort d'ici ?

Astro secoua la tête.

\- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici.

Evidemment. Un asile n'était pas une prison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? insista Fracture.

\- Nouveau venu, à ce que je vois. Oh, ici. Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

Il devait être enfermé depuis longtemps.

Astro bâilla.

\- Vous allez vous y habituer.

\- Je veux contacter quelqu'un. Je veux contacter ma fille.

\- Vous y aurez droit…après avoir pris votre traitement.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de traitement !

\- Apparemment, selon eux, si.

Bien sûr. Traitement contre quoi ?

\- Et bien sûr, vous aurez rendez-vous avec un medic. Vous savez, c'est la procédure. Pour qu'il vous aide à régler des problèmes enfouis, datant de votre enfance.

\- Ils peuvent toujours courir. Je m'échapperai avant que cela n'arrive.

Mais comment s'échapper ?

\- J'ai fait une dépression, déclara Astro. Et vous ?

Que répondre à cela ?

Fracture soupira. Autant être direct.

\- …on m'a piégé.

Et il allait faire payer le responsable.

* * *

« Fracture, votre traitement ».

Toujours la même fembot. Fracture espérait ne plus avoir à la recroiser, mais elle était partout. Dès que la porte se rouvrit à nouveau, elle apparut, tenant un long chariot derrière elle. Sur ce dernier trônaient des cubes d'energon. Elle en attrapa un d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle tenait des capsules de couleur d'un bleu plus sombre. Elle s'avança vers le bot violet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux pilules avant de l'ignorer.

\- Votre traitement, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Des suppresseurs d'humeur.

Des su…

Il tiqua. La même saloperie que prenait Outrigger.

Et elle voulait qu'il avale ça ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Prenez ça et vous pourrez contacter qui vous souhaiterez.

Ce même ton quasi-robotique…elle se moquait de lui.

\- Je ne prends pas vos machins ! fit-il en levant le ton.

\- Il me semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

\- Il n'y a même pas d'ordonnance !

\- Si. Celle du medic de notre établissement.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le poignet de la main qui tenait les capsules. La fembot sursauta. Elle lâcha ses suppresseurs. Fracture n'attendit pas qu'elle les ramasse et les écrasa du pied. Il n'en resta plus que des miettes.

La fembot secoua la tête, désapprobatrice.

\- Décidément, vous ne rendez pas la tâche facile.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais me laisser faire ?

Il sentit une violente décharge lui traverser le corps. Son visage se déforma sous le coup de la douleur, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. La fembot poussa un soupir.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez voulu.

\- Je vous emmerde…je vous emmerde !

\- Je parie que vos primes disaient la même chose.

Fracture tressaillit.

Ils avaient connaissance de son dossier mais…

\- N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

Oui…cela était arrivé.

Et chaque fois, cela faisait rire Fracture. Il avait préféré cela plutôt que les supplications.

Le bot violet ne répondit pas. Il ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir. La fembot rangea son Taser. Fracture fut soulevé par les deux mêmes balourds qui accompagnaient la garce.

\- Tant que vous ne serez pas obéissants, il n'y aura aucune communication. Le medic vous recevra bientôt.

Il cracha à ses pieds. Il fut traîné en-dehors de la salle, tandis que la fembot se chargeait d'un autre patient. Il fut conduit à une autre porte.

La même cellule. Sa cellule.

Il fut poussé à l'intérieur sans aucun ménagement. La porte se referma. Fracture soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ici…il pourrait réfléchir.

Au moins…ici, il était seul.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Night…pensa-t-il.

* * *

« _Maman…Maman… »_

 _Elle releva le regard._

 _Il était là. Si petit, si frêle…_

 _Ce sourire…le même sourire que le sien. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'attrapant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle._

 _« Trackstar… » l'appela-t-elle. « Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »_

 _Trackstar se mit à rire._

 _« Je peux piloter le vaisseau ? »_

 _« Hmm…tu es un peu jeune pour ça, non ? »_

 _Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Trackstar fit la moue._

 _« Mais papa a dit que je pourrais. »_

 _Oui…son père…_

 _« Quand tu seras plus grand, mon prince. Je paierais le meilleur moniteur pour te faire apprendre. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Vraiment. Allez…allons boire un cube d'energon. Ensuite, Maman te lira une histoire. »_

 _« Super ! »_

 _Il l'étreignit à nouveau._

 _« Je t'aime, Maman… »_

 _« …Moi aussi. »_

 _Derrière elle, elle sentit la main forte et chaude de son mari._

 _Elle leva le regard. Il lui souriait tendrement._

 _« Maman et Papa t'aiment », avait-il dit._

 _Pourquoi était-il là ?_

* * *

Bathoria se réveilla.

Elle cligna des optiques, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus chez elle…mais dans ce vaisseau. Seule.

Elle poussa un grognement. A chaque fois, il revenait.

A chaque fois…elle rêvait de lui…

Elle s'aperçut que la lumière rouge était activée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'esquisser un grand sourire.

Elle était arrivée. Sur Cybertron.

Elle désactiva le pilote automatique, avant de reprendre les commandes.

Elle était en contrôle…

Le vaisseau…elle pouvait se rendre où elle voulait, quand elle le souhaitait…

Et Fracture…Fracture était enfermé à Praxus.

Il allait comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer…d'être seule et abandonnée de tous.

Trackstar…

Son mari…

Ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Bientôt, le vaisseau se posa.

* * *

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

La dernière fois, elle l'avait également repérée ici. Même si elle avait été envoyée aux mauvaises coordonnées…

Bathoria s'avança dans la ruelle, jusqu'au bar en question. Le bar que tenait cette Cyclope…discrètement, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre.

C'était le soir…à l'intérieur, la salle était remplie.

A l'intérieur, elle put discerner Night. La fembot orange et blanche riait aux éclats. Elle dansait, tournoyait autour d'elle-même, un cube à la main, avant d'entraîner le dénommé Outrigger par le bras pour le faire danser avec elle, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Bathoria sentit une colère froide la parcourir.

Elle s'amusait…alors qu'elle n'était pas encore son enfant.

Mais cela ne saurait durer. Cela avait trop duré. Même si Fracture était enfermé, cela ne résolvait rien.

A la tablée, cette Cyclope…Kat. Avec une autre, qui était probablement sa sœur jumelle.

Elle ne pourrait pas atteindre Night aussi facilement. Elle n'était pas seule. Ils constituaient tous des obstacles…

En particulier cette Kat.

Elle s'éloigna, s'appuyant contre un muret à l'opposé du bar.

Des bots en sortirent, un cube à la main.

Elle les contempla. Des Decepticons. A leur ceinture, elle remarqua des sabres, des laser-guns et autres armes mortelles.

A nouveau, son sourire revint.

Ces individus…

Elle s'avança vers eux.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs… »

Ils se retournèrent. Bathoria croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« …Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de devenir riches ? »

 **OOC: Hideaway appartient à VendettaPrimus.**


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPITRE 69**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Parlez-moi, Fracture. »

Le bot violet demeura silencieux. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge holographique ancrée dans le mur. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention. Il prétendait que le reste n'existait pas. Il prétendait que cet endroit n'existait pas. Il prétendait que ce bureau n'existait pas.

Il prétendait que le medic en face de lui n'existait pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à obtenir un rendez-vous. On le lui avait imposé.

Le medic poussa un soupir. C'était un bot gris et noir, des lunettes sur le nez, qui le contemplait d'un air froid, sans aucune émotion. Il nota quelque chose sur un Pad, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau.

« …Vous n'êtes pas très bavard.

\- Je ne serais bavard que lorsque vous m'annoncerez que je peux quitter cet endroit misérable.

Le medic posa le Pad sur la table, l'air pas franchement surpris par sa réponse.

\- Vous n'êtes là que depuis hier.

C'était déjà trop long pour Fracture.

\- Essayez de vous y habituer.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, compris ? rétorqua Fracture entre les dents, articulant bien sur chaque mot. Je ne vous dirai rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler.

Il n'allait pas rester, après tout. Il ne connaissait pas cet individu. Docteur Powerflame, comme l'indiquait la fière plaque gravée en or sur son bureau. Il devait sûrement prendre plaisir à la brandir devant tout le monde, pour bien signifier : « c'est moi le medic de cette maison de fous ».

Le medic joignit ses mains sur la table.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez votre communication que lorsque vous parlerez avec moi, Fracture.

Ok. Fracture se pencha vers lui.

\- Vous voulez parler ? C'est quoi, vos positions d'interface préférées, docteur Powerflame ?

Autant le piquer au vif pour qu'il lui lâche les basques. Powerflame leva les optiques.

\- Vous ne prenez pas votre traitement.

\- Vos drogues ? Les suppresseurs d'humeur ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à en prendre ?

Fracture grimaça. Dire que cet abruti était medic…et il encourageait cette pratique ? Qu'il aille dire ça à Outrigger. Il serait ravi d'entendre ces mots.

\- C'est pour les faibles qui refusent d'affronter la réalité en face.

\- Et vous croyez que votre réalité vaille la peine de ressentir quelque chose, Fracture ?

Le bot violet ne répondit pas. Powerplouc se pencha pour attraper quelque chose derrière son bureau. Il posa un dossier sur la table.

Le dossier avec son numéro inscrit dessus.

Le sien.

\- Parlez-moi de votre vécu, Fracture.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Vos parents, alors ?

Fracture se renferma. C'était le meilleur moyen pour le faire taire définitivement. Powerbrêle le remarqua.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie d'évoquer vos parents. C'est un sujet sensible pour vous, donc.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle était votre relation avec eux ?

Il insistait en plus. Fracture croisa les bras.

\- Ils ne vaillent pas la peine d'être mentionnés, hein ?

La ferme. Pourquoi le temps n'accélérait pas ?

Powerman décida de changer de sujet.

\- Je dois en conclure que…si vous aviez pris la peine de vous attacher à Lockdown, qui vous a sauvé, cette relation avec vos parents ne devait pas être très fameuse.

Fracture sifflota. Pour le narguer.

\- Lockdown. Il vous a sauvé mais vous n'êtes pas resté avec lui. Vous êtes devenu chasseur de prime grâce à lui.

Bien joué. Mais non…Il n'évoquerait pas Lockdown non plus.

\- Dites-moi, Fracture…est-ce que vous vouliez vraiment devenir comme lui…parce qu'il vous a sauvé ? Ou parce que vous admirez les meurtres, les chasses, la torture qu'il a fait endurer à ses victimes ? Vous avez décidé d'être aussi cruel que lui.

Cette fois, Fracture choisit de répliquer, tout en demeurant vague.

\- Faut bien survivre durant les temps de guerre.

\- Et cela vous a motivé à continuer.

\- Je peux partir ?

Le medic l'ignora.

\- Vous avez choisi de devenir un meurtrier de sang-froid, pour survivre. Et vous avez rencontré vos Minicons. Divebomb et Airazor.

Les mains de Fracture se crispèrent.

\- Je ne parlerai pas d'eux.

\- Qui était-ce, pour vous ?

\- …Mes partenaires.

\- Des outils.

Le sourire de Fracture disparut.

\- Vous n'avez jamais établi de lien proche avec qui que ce soit.

\- C'est faux. Divebomb et Airazor étaient-

\- Des outils.

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole !

\- Ils étaient des outils à vos optiques. Pour vous aider dans vos chasses. C'est tout, hein ? Vous arrivait-il de les insulter ? De les frapper ?

Fracture se raidit.

\- Vous ne le niez pas.

\- C'est arrivé que très rarement !

\- Vous les frappiez.

\- Je les aimais !

Fracture sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

\- …Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

\- C'est faux, Fracture.

Quoi ?

\- C'est faux…parce qu'après tout…si vos parents ne valent pas la peine d'être mentionnés, si vous avez toujours vécu comme Lockdown…à agir comme un meurtrier qui prenait du plaisir à torturer ses victimes…comment pouvez-vous prétendre savoir aimer ? A moins que vous n'essayez de vous le convaincre vous-même.

Fracture se leva.

\- Fracture, rasseyez-vous.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, répondit-il lentement. Vous n'avez rien à me dire !

\- Peut-être que vous les aimiez à votre façon…mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de les tuer. Hein ?

Fracture renversa la table.

Le medic demeura raide. Mais son doigt était posé sur le bouton d'urgence. Pour appeler les gorilles.

\- Appelez-les. Allez-y, l'incita Fracture avec un rictus.

\- Vous ne le niez pas, hein ?

\- Je ne les ai pas TUES ! C'est Lockdown qui a tué Divebomb…et Airazor a…

\- Mais c'est à cause de vous.

Fracture se figea. Le medic approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est ça, hein ?

\- …Je le sais. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi !

\- On m'a évoqué une personne…un individu qui s'appelle Drift. Il s'agissait de votre rival, hein ? Vous avez essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois dans le passé ?

Il voulait vraiment mourir.

Il voulait vraiment qu'il le tue ! Bon sang, comment était-il au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait, d'apprendre qu'il est mort ? De la joie, hein ?

\- Fermez-la !

Fracture leva le poing. Le medic appuya sur le bouton.

Bientôt, Fracture fut immobilisé, les bots blancs le plaquant, tête contre le mur, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le medic se contenta de s'approcher de lui.

\- Voilà où est le problème, Fracture. Vous prétendez ressentir de la compassion, des émotions fortes comme l'amour…vous prétendez aimer votre fille. Mais vous ignorez même le concept de ces sentiments parce qu'on ne vous l'a pas transmis.

\- Fermez-la…fermez-la !

\- Vous êtes incapable d'aimer, Fracture. Il est temps que vous l'admettiez.

La vue de Fracture se brouilla. Le medic repositionna ses lunettes, avant de s'adresser aux gardiens.

\- …La séance est finie. Plus de suppresseurs d'humeur. Il en a besoin.

* * *

« Outrigger ! T'es trop sévère !

\- C'est le but, Karan.

Night venait d'achever sa séance d'entraînement quand, soudainement, elle entendit le bruit d'une communication parvenant jusqu'à ses audios. En sueur, elle se redressa légèrement tandis qu'Outrigger montrait à Karan et Kat la façon de tenir un katana. Karan s'amusait comme une folle tandis que Kat avait plus de difficultés. Night passa derrière Kat, lui caressant légèrement le dos, pour se diriger vers la porte.

Pendant un instant, elle hésita à répondre. Mais après quelques minutes, elle se décida à décrocher et à établir la connexion avec son interlocuteur.

« Oui ? Night présente ?

\- Night ! Bon sang ! Je suis contente de t'entendre.

Il s'agissait de Windblade. Night fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle semblait…paniquée.

Windblade, paniquée ? C'était rare…d'habitude, elle conservait toujours son calme.

\- Windblade…

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis sur Cybertron…heu. Tout va bien ?

\- Non…ça ne va pas…rien ne va…

Night sentit son spark se serrer.

Il y avait un problème…quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

\- …Qu'est-ce que…

\- Night. Fracture a été emmené.

La mention de son nom la glaça.

Pourtant, la surprise l'envahit également.

\- …Emmené ?

\- Oui. A Praxus…les autorités l'ont emmené pour…le placer…

\- Le placer ?

\- Dans un asile.

Un asile…

Night resta immobile, enregistrant difficilement les informations de Windblade.

\- On…ce n'est pas légal ! Strongarm en est sûre ! On va tout faire pour qu'il sorte.

\- …Je vois.

Placé, hein ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Plusieurs émotions contradictoires entrèrent en elle comme des intrus.

Ces quelques jours passés ici…cela lui avait fait oublier sa propre situation…

Qu'elle sache que Fracture a été emmené…placé…dans un asile, en plus…

Un asile.

\- …D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Windblade.

Etrangement, son propre ton était plus calme.

\- Je dois te laisser.

\- Night…

\- Excuse-moi…Outrigger m'attend.

Elle désactiva la communication.

« Night »

Night s'allongea sur son lit. A côté, assise à son bureau, Kat lui faisait face. Il était tard. Nightingale et Kat avaient fermé le bar depuis longtemps. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à recharger…

Mais apparemment, Kat avait quelque chose en tête. Son ton était sérieux, qui indiquait qu'il fallait qu'elles discutent.

« …Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien.

\- Hé, ma douce…ne te tracasse pas pour ton concours. Ce juge est un abruti d'hypocrite ! fit Night en se redressant, rampant pour lui attraper la main. J'ai demandé à Strongarm d'étudier les recours et il en existe un.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de te refuser l'accès à ce concours. C'est de la discrimination, même si tu es Decepticon. Même Strongarm admet qu'Optimus Prime n'approuverait pas une telle—

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Night.

Son ton était sévère. Kat se pencha vers elle.

\- Comment peux-tu agir comme si tout allait bien ?

\- Kat…

\- Fracture est à l'asile. Tu l'as annoncé comme ça, sans même expliquer davantage.

\- …Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer.

\- Bon sang, Night ! Tu dois quand même ressentir quelque chose ? Arrête de tenter de me faire croire que cela ne t'atteint pas ! Que ça t'indiffère !

Oh oui…

Elle aimerait tellement que ce soit le cas…que cela l'indiffère…

Mais…

Ce qu'elle ressentait…

\- …Il le mérite, déclara-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Elle le pensait.

\- Il le mérite. Comme ça, je me dis que…il ne fera plus aucun mal à qui que ce soit. Il ne prendra plus l'enfant de quiconque. Plus aucune vie. Il méritait d'être enfermé. Depuis le début.

Oui…

Il récoltait ce qu'il semait.

Kat finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant la main sur son épaule.

\- …Bathoria…je ne la supporte pas. Je la déteste…mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle est comme ça. Pourquoi…elle s'en est prise à nous. A moi…Fracture a pris son enfant…son enfant, Kat. Tu te rends compte ?

Oui...Bathoria avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. De leur en vouloir. On lui avait volé la seule chose, la seule personne, qui lui avait donnée du sens à sa vie.

C'était une réaction parentale normale. A sa place...elle voudrait également le voir mort.

\- …Je sais. Moi aussi…je pense que j'agirais comme elle.

\- N'importe qui agirait comme elle ! C'est elle, la victime.

\- Bien sûr, Night.

Oui...Bathoria était une victime. Fracture était...

Kat baissa la tête.

\- Mais…je suis sûre que tu ne ressens pas que ça.

\- Non…il le mérite.

\- Night…personne ne peut s'arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain. Même si tu penses qu'il l'a mérité…au fond, tu as quand même envie de le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Non…elle ne pourrait pas…

Pas maintenant. Elle refusait d'entendre ses explications. Il n'y avait aucune explication à donner.

\- Night…quand tu seras prête…tu sais où il est. Va le voir. Au moins…accorde-lui cela.

\- Je…

\- Si tu ne souhaites plus le revoir après cela…c'est ton droit. Mais au moins…fais cela.

Night se prit le visage dans les mains.

Elle sentit les bras de Kat lui entourer les épaules, la serrant fortement contre elle.

\- Tu sais que la porte de notre maison reste ouverte.

\- Je sais…

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides…tu es chez toi.

Night hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

Non…elle ne craquerait pas. Elle devait penser à autre chose.

\- …Où tu seras.

\- Bien sûr.

Kat appuya sur son bouton. Cela activa son hologramme. Night eut un léger sourire. Kat se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Night la laissa faire, lui rendant le baiser volontiers tout en fermant les optiques. Elle adorait cette sensation…quand Kat l'embrassait…mais…elle adorait tout autant les petits baisers sur son casque, dans sa vraie forme.

Les lèvres de Kat se détachèrent légèrement de celles de Night, avant de l'embrasser plus profondément. Night émit un gémissement quand la langue de Kat entra dans sa bouche, lui demandant l'accès. Ce que Night lui accorda, entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kat.

\- Hm…encore…plus…

Kat sourit et s'allongea sur le lit, attrapant doucement le bras de Night pour la placer au-dessus d'elle. Pendant un instant, Night hésita. Mais finalement, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec plus de passion cette fois, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrant. Night se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, avant que Kat n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou pour capturer ses lèvres. Tandis que Night se noyait dans le baiser, elle sentit les mains de Kat lui masser le dos, avant de descendre vers ses hanches pour la caresser, les jambes de la Cyclope s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Night, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Moi aussi…

Kat lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Night savait où cela mènerait mais…elle trouverait excitant mais surtout…

Surtout…réconfortant.

Après avoir erré dans les ruelles menant jusqu'au bâtiment indiqué, la voiture verte d'Esmeral se transforma en son mode robot. Tout de suite, elle accourut jusqu'à l'escalier, les grimpant précipitamment quatre à quatre, pour accéder le plus vite à possible.

Elle y parvint. Elle se retrouva dans une salle d'attente. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la réception. La fembot qui se tenait à l'accueil leva le regard vers elle.

« Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton grinçant.

Esmeral se pencha vers elle.

\- Une personne que je connais est ici. Il a été placé contre son gré.

\- Ha bon ?

Elle ne semblait pas la croire.

\- Son nom ?

\- Fracture. Il a été placé hier.

\- Ha.

\- Il faut qu'il sorte. Donnez-moi les formalités nécessaires.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes sa petite amie ?

Après un temps, Esmeral répondit.

\- Non…Je suis son Amica.

\- Alors, ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Seuls les Conjunx ou la famille peuvent avoir ce droit.

\- Mais enfin ! Je vous dis qu'il a été placé contre son gré.

La réceptionniste haussa les épaules et s'affala sur son siège. Cela agaça Esmeral.

\- Appelez le responsable.

\- D'accord.

La réceptionniste porta machinalement la main à son oreillette. Esmeral ne bougea pas. Elle l'observa murmurer des choses à son micro.

Enfin, elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Excusez-moi…quel est votre nom ?

\- …Esmeral.

\- Ha. Ne quittez pas.

Elle répéta le nom à l'interlocuteur.

Etrangement, l'expression de la réceptionniste changea. Finalement, elle désactiva la communication, avant de faire signe à Esmeral de s'asseoir.

\- Il ne va pas tarder.

Bien sûr…

Windblade l'avait appelée. Esmeral savait que cela ne serait pas une partie facile. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. Qu'elle le fasse sortir.

C'était son rôle…en tant qu'Amica.

Esmeral s'assit sur un siège, patientant.

Elle connaissait bien Fracture…il ne supporterait pas un tel endroit.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait sortir aujourd'hui…même si quelque chose faisait douter la fembot verte.

Bientôt, elle vit un grand bot blanc et gris s'approcher d'elle. Il était accompagné par deux autres bots de même couleur, de taille moyenne. Des infirmiers.

\- Esmeral ?

\- Oui ?

\- Nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre.

Esmeral ne comprit pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- A votre chambre. Bientôt, quelqu'un viendra pour le recueil de vos affaires personnelles.

\- Quoi ?

Le recueil…

Non…qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Il doit y avoir erreur !

\- Esmeral. Une demande de placement a été requise à votre égard.

\- QUOI ?

Tout de suite, l'un des infirmiers lui agrippa le bras. Elle lui répondit par une gifle.

\- Comment ça ? Personne n'a-

\- C'est le cas.

\- Vous devez vous tromper !

\- Je crains que non. Esmeral. Gourou d'une secte, complice d'un meurtrier. Nous possédons toutes les informations que nous souhaitons.

\- Non !

\- Le medic de notre établissement vous recevra prochainement. Vous avez droit à une communication. Suivez-nous, maintenant.

\- Non !

Esmeral se débattit. L'autre bot lui attrapa le bras qui lui était libre.

\- Non !

\- Esmeral, ne résistez pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit une vive douleur lui piquer le cou.

Bientôt…elle se sentit nauséeuse. Elle vacilla, s'effondrant lentement dans les bras de l'infirmier.

Tout devenait sombre…

Outrigger…

Qui…va s'occuper d'Outrigger ?

Puis, tout devint noir.

Dans sa recharge, elle fut éblouie.

Une étrange lueur, qui la réveilla.

Elle appela Kat.

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Seulement un bruit…un bruit de pas. Des échos qui lui paraissaient lointains.

Night gardait les optiques clos. La lueur ne disparaissait pas. Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas.

Elle avait chaud…

« Kat…éteins la lumière… »

Elle était supposée recharger…

Brusquement, elle entendit un cri. Cela la réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Kat eut la même réaction.

Mais…tout était éteint dans la chambre…

Cela venait de dehors…

La chaleur s'intensifiait.

Un nouveau cri.

« Karan ! » cria Kat avant de se lever.

Brusquement, elle se mit à tousser.

« Qu'est-ce que…il fait trop chaud !

Night se mit à courir jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. L'horreur et la réalisation la tétanisèrent.

De la fumée émanait de derrière la porte.

La lumière…celle…de flammes…

« Le bâtiment est en feu ! »

En feu…comment était-ce possible… ?

Non. Night crut qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Mais l'odeur de brûlé et les cris de Karan lui firent prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité.

Un incendie…

Kat se mit à hurler, appelant sa sœur. Appelant sa mère, son père.

\- Karan !

\- Attention !

Mais Kat ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir les portes pour sortir dans le couloir.

Le bar…le bar de Nightingale était en feu…

Qui… ?

De nouveaux éclats de voix.

Puis…des rires…

Qui riait ?

Night se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

Dehors, un groupe de bots, certains qui levaient des laser-guns et des fusils en poussant des cris de joie, riaient à la scène, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPITRE 70**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !** **Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Le bar en feu…

La fumée et la chaleur qui marquaient leurs châssis…

Le ciel de couleur rouge…

Night n'avait aucun mot pour décrire l'horreur de la scène. Et lorsqu'elle remarqua le groupe pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle comprit que ce feu n'était pas l'œuvre d'un accident. Que les ennuis venaient seulement de commencer.

« Kat ! » appela-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

Derrière elle, Kat avait déjà disparu à la recherche de sa sœur. Night serra les poings. Elle hésita à ouvrir la fenêtre pour sauter. Ils étaient au premier étage…mais cela rendrait les flammes encore plus puissantes.

Elle avait peur. Elle était terrorisée. Par le feu, par ces individus, pour ces personnes qui l'avaient accueilli comme l'une des leurs…

Vaguement, elle repensa aux conseils d'Outrigger.

Elle devait calmer son esprit.

Mais…comment calmer son esprit quand tout s'embrasait autour d'elle ? Quand sa vie et celles de ses proches étaient menacées ?

Prenant une inspiration, elle quitta la chambre pour se ruer dans le couloir, à la recherche de Kat. De Karan. De leurs parents. D'Outrigger.

Mais dès qu'elle passait devant une pièce, celle-ci se révélait vide.

« Kat ! Outrigger ! Karan ! »

Ses pas s'accélèrent.

Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve.

En bas, elle entendit des cris.

Elle entendit des rires.

Suivis de tirs…

Son energon se glaça.

Non…

Night dévala les escaliers. Les flammes avaient déjà attaqué les rampes, ainsi que les premières marches. Pendant un instant, elle recula, surprise et horrifiée par la vitesse à laquelle le feu grandissait.

Mais…Kat et sa famille…ils avaient besoin d'aide…

Sans réfléchir, elle passa par-dessus.

Au moment même où elle allait rejoindre la pièce principale du bar, un bot noir, d'un bleu luisant, se dressa devant elle, lui barrant la route.

Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire. Night remarqua l'arme à sa main. Le fusil. Tout de suite, elle recula, se mettant en position défensive.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu vas nous suivre, ma belle.

Ma belle. Comme si Night allait le suivre et s'exécuter. Alors qu'il fit un pas vers elle, Night lui décocha un coup de pied dans le genou. Le bot grinça des dents et leva son fusil. Night écarquilla les optiques.

Il tira.

Night se jeta sur le côté, faisant une roulade sur le sol. Elle hurla de douleur en y sentant la température bouillante. Quand elle se releva, elle remarqua de la fumée émanant de son dos. Elle fusilla le bot du regard. Ce dernier tira à nouveau. Night se mit à courir dans la direction opposée pour éviter un laser.

Au-dessus d'elle, le feu avait déjà attaqué le plafond.

Ils étaient fous…rester ici…

Pourquoi les attaquer ? Ils allaient mourir dans les flammes !

Derrière elle, elle entendit le bot courir. Il la poursuivait. Night ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle accéléra même. Comme si elle possédait des optiques derrière la tête, elle baissa le menton pour éviter un nouveau laser qui passait au-dessus d'elle.

Kat…

Où était-elle ?

Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine. Du moins, ce qui était autrefois la cuisine. Les flammes l'encerclaient. Bientôt, elle serait prise au piège.

Night esquiva à temps un nouveau laser. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit le laser lui frôler la cheville. Night se la tint, grimaçant.

Le bot se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce. Son fusil pointé sur elle.

\- Tu me suis ou tu meurs.

Le suivre ou mourir…

La douleur…la douleur était un vrai supplice…

Night remarqua la pointe luisante d'un couteau, rangé sur la table de la cuisine.

Encaisser la douleur…

Comme le lui avait appris Outrigger…

\- …D'accord…je…je vais vous suivre…

Ils entendirent un bruit insupportable de craquement. Le bot fronça les sourcils, reculant en voyant le feu ravager le mur du côté gauche de la cuisine.

C'était le moment ! La distraction dont elle avait besoin.

Night attrapa le couteau et le tint au-dessus de son épaule, par le manche.

Puis, avant même que le bot ne puisse réagir, elle lança le couteau en sa direction.

Un laser lui répliqua. Elle cria.

La main avait été visée.

Le couteau avait manqué sa cible. Le bot l'avait évité en sautant sur le côté.

Dans l'esquive, la bot avait touché le mur enflammé.

Bientôt, ce fut son propre dos que le feu attaqua.

\- Non !

Le bot hurla, cria, appela. Il se débattit, étendant les bras. Mais le feu l'avait déjà piégé.

Night ne put que le regarder courir dans une direction aléatoire tandis qu'il agonisait.

Se tenant la main, oubliant ses autres douleurs, elle se redressa.

Elle devait sortir. Elle devait sortir.

Night s'appuya sur la cheville encore en état de marche vers la sortie.

Autour d'elle, le feu menaçait de l'envahir à son tour. De lui faire subir le même sort que son attaquant.

Les flammes lui barraient la sortie.

Night prit son élan.

Il fallait…il fallait…

Elle sauta.

Elle atterrit de l'autre côté. L'effort venait de lui arracher un cri douloureux. La douleur avait été apaisée, pour seulement quelques secondes.

Encaisser la douleur…

Penser à Kat…penser à…

Elle se surprit à penser à Fracture…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui.

Night rampa jusqu'à la salle principale.

Et brusquement, elle sentit un énorme coup derrière le casque.

La chaleur s'intensifia.

Tout s'assombrit autour d'elle.

Night ne put résister plus longtemps. Non…elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Elle s'effondra.

Des bras l'entourèrent.

On l'étreignit.

Une étreinte froide.

« Tout ira bien, mon enfant. »

Des bras blancs…

Cette voix…

Non…

Night s'évanouit.

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé.

« Karan ! »

Derrière le bar, les deux jumelles s'étaient réfugiées. La pièce principale n'avait pas encore été totalement ravagée par l'incendie.

Elles avaient encore une chance de s'enfuir. La porte était grande ouverte…et si elles tardaient, le feu risquait de devenir trop puissant et bientôt, elles n'auraient plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

Oui…elles pouvaient.

Au-dessus d'elles, un laser répliqua, se fracassant dans les bouteilles d'energon de haute-qualité.

A côté d'elle, Kat pouvait deviner que sa sœur bouillonnait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, ces types ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas !

Ils devaient être au moins deux ou trois…

Comment savoir ?

Seul le feu grandissant les empêchait de s'approcher…mais elles n'étaient pas dans une meilleure situation.

Karan grogna.

\- On n'a pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Ta sœur va s'en charger !

\- Comment ?

Karan se retourna et fouilla dans les rangées de bouteilles, faisant tomber quelques-unes d'entre elles sur le sol. Kat cria, lui demandant à quoi cela rima, quand sa sœur sortit une arme.

Un laser-gun.

\- Tu rigoles ? D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Qui te dit que ce ne sont pas les parents qui l'ont planqué là ?

\- Parce que je te connais suffisamment !

Karan soupira.

Si Kat avait pu lever les optiques, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle était trop terrifiée à l'heure actuelle.

\- Non…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à la confrontation !

\- Hé ! Rappelle-toi. C'est moi qui te défendais contre les brutes, plus jeunes.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des brutes ! Et…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je refuse de te perdre.

\- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de te perdre ?

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était chargé, Karan sortit de derrière le bar. Kat vit sa sœur tirer vers leurs adversaires, qui étaient hors de son champ de vision à l'heure actuelle. Le bruit du métal embrasé au-dessus d'elle l'empêchait d'entendre les bruits de tirs. Kat se risqua à émaner sa tête de derrière le comptoir.

Karan en avait abattu un. Il était au sol.

Mais tout de suite, elle se cacha à nouveau, voyant un laser vert arriver sur elle à pleine vitesse.

\- Karan !

Karan appuya encore sur la détente.

Sa sœur s'avançait. D'un pas…deux pas…

Sa sœur…avait toujours été plus courageuse qu'elle.

Mais Kat ne put empêcher un cri strident en voyant sa sœur s'effondrer au sol, lâchant son laser-gun.

\- Karan ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle voulut se ruer sur elle.

Karan était étendue sur le sol. Sa sœur était abattue…ils lui avaient visé une partie vitale !

Non…Karan était encore en vie. Elle bougeait. Elle se tenait l'épaule.

L'energon coulait.

Elle vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle, la recouvrir…

Kat agrippa une bouteille d'energon. Sans réfléchir, elle la fracassa sur le comptoir, ne laissant que des extrémités pointues de verre.

Kat s'élança sur leur attaquant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse achever Karan, dans un cri de guerre, Kat leva la bouteille au moment même où il levait son arme.

Et elle l'abattit en plein dans son visage, les extrémités visant les optiques.

Le bot hurla, se tenant le visage ensanglanté.

Kat leva la bouteille à nouveau et le frappa. Encore.

Et encore.

Le bot s'écroula. Kat était sur le point de se précipiter vers sa sœur quand un laser vint la percuter dans le bas-ventre.

Kat hurla de douleur, la main qui couvrait la blessure s'ensanglantait. Sans résister, elle s'écroula à côté de sa sœur, tandis que Karan se redressait avec difficultés.

Le nouvel assaillant s'approcha d'elle, arme au poing.

« Des cyclopes » remarqua-t-il avec dédain.

Il les fixa tour à tour. La confusion pouvait être lue sur son visage.

\- Laquelle de vous est Kat ? les questionna-t-il.

Pourquoi… ?

Tout de suite, Karan répondit.

\- Moi !

\- Non ! C'est moi ! cria Kat de toutes ses forces.

Hors de question de mêler sa sœur à ça…peu importe…peu importe ce qu'elle ait fait…

Une nouvelle personne s'approcha.

Kat réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Et la terreur devint plus forte.

Bathoria…tenant Night contre elle…lui massant le casque…

Un sourire serein sur son visage, malgré le feu les encerclant.

\- La violette, déclara-t-elle. Embarque-la. L'autre mourra dans les flammes.

\- Non !

Kat donna un coup de pied au bot qui s'approchait d'elle. Mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Bientôt, le bot la plaça debout, la maintenant contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en fait ? susurra-t-il.

\- Ce que tu veux, sourit Bathoria.

\- Non…non…

Elle sentit les mains du bot lui caresser la cuisse.

Kat voulut se retourner…elle voulait voir Karan…la rassurer…

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, dire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer sa sœur…un sac fut placé sur sa tête, lui barrant la vue.

* * *

« Mes filles ! Mes filles ! »

Outrigger serra les dents.

Autour de lui, Beak piaillait, complètement affolé. Nightingale pleurait. Même sans visage, elle pleurait. Son mari, Wildbreak, était envahi par la rage et l'inquiétude. Outrigger eut du mal à le maîtriser. Les deux voulaient retourner à l'intérieur du bar pour chercher leurs filles. C'était compréhensible…

Mais…cela serait du suicide.

\- Qui êtes-vous, pour vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? cracha Wildbreak.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser détruire vos vies, dit calmement Outrigger.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Oui…

Un gamin…

Mais il connaissait la douleur, de perdre des parents…

Une douleur qu'il souhaitait éviter à Karan et Kat…

\- …Laissez-moi faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Outrigger tourna les talons pour se ruer vers le bar.

\- Skwak !

Outrigger secoua la tête.

\- Non, Beak…désolé mais…tu ne peux pas m'accompagner.

Non…

Hors de question qu'il perde Beak…

Outrigger se couvrit le visage, évitant une gerbe de flammes qui manqua de lui frapper le visage.

Etendant les bras, utilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, il s'avança à l'intérieur du bar.

« Outrigger ! »

Une voix derrière lui.

De qui il s'agissait ? Nightingale ?

« Outrigger ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle…

Outrigger ferma les optiques.

Il allait mourir…et alors ?

Il leva le regard.

Il vit Karan étendue sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Autour de lui, le plafond s'effondrait.

Outrigger pouvait encore sortir…

Il s'élança à l'intérieur. Evitant les débris tombant sur lui, les uns après les autres, Outrigger se précipita sur Karan.

D'une poigne ferme, il l'attrapa par la taille, la portant dans ses bras.

Un vacarme épouvantable l'assourdit.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là…

La sortie…la sortie était si proche…

Il pouvait l'atteindre…

« Outrigger ! »

Qui l'appelait… ?

Outrigger toussait. La fumée lui barrait la vision.

Il devait continuer…

Mais s'il mourrait…qui s'en soucierait ?

Karan…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Karan mourir…

Outrigger accéléra le pas.

Et avant même que le plafond ne s'effondre complètement sur lui, Outrigger sauta à l'extérieur et s'éloigna rapidement tandis que le bâtiment tombait sous les flammes.

« Karan ! »

Nightingale et Wildbreak se précipitèrent sur eux.

Karan toussa. Outrigger poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle était en vie…

Il l'avait sauvée…

Il regarda autour de lui.

Beak…

Beak ?

\- Beak ! Où est-il ?

Nightingale baissa la tête.

\- Il…t'a suivi…

\- Non…non !

Outrigger manqua de défaillir.

« Skwak ! »

Il se retourna.

Beak…dans les bras d'une fembot de sa connaissance.

Une fembot qui lui adressait un sourire amical.

Filch…

\- Tu l'as sauvé ? fit Outrigger.

\- Hmm, oui…mais je pense que je vais le garder pour moi…j'ai un faible pour les oiseaux.

Il soupira. Il voyait cela.

Beak se débattit. Rapidement, il lui donna un coup de bec pour qu'elle le lâche. Beak étendit les ailes pour se ruer vers son maître. Outrigger tendit le bras pour que son oiseau vienne s'asseoir dessus.

\- Où est Kat ?

La voix de Nightingale était brisée.

\- Et Night ?

Outrigger blêmit.

Il…il n'avait pas trouvé Night…ni Kat…

\- Je…je ne les ai pas vus…

\- Non ! hurla Nightingale, les sanglots lui envahissant la voix. Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

La vue d'Outrigger se brouilla.

Non…il ne pouvait pas…

Night…Night était vivante…il…il le sentait…

\- Ils les ont emmenées…

Ils se retournèrent vers Karan.

\- Ils ont emmené Kat et Night…


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPITRE 71**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Prenez vos suppresseurs d'humeur, Fracture. »

Fracture demeura assis dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il ne regardait même pas la fembot qui était entrée. La même que d'habitude.

A chaque fois, c'était le même refrain.

La fembot lui tendit son « traitement ». Mais dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui, Fracture ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que les capsules bleu sombre volèrent de ses mains et s'écrasèrent au sol. La fembot se figea et le fusilla du regard. Fracture lui rendit un sourire amer en retour.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à devenir raisonnable.

\- Je le serais quand j'aurais ma communication.

\- C'est un asile, Fracture ! Pas un hôtel. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Sans blague. Par contre, j'ai le droit de refuser mon traitement.

\- On peut très bien vous l'injecter de force !

\- J'adorerais vous voir essayer.

La fembot porta la main à sa taille. Fracture se redressa légèrement.

Etrangement, il s'y attendait.

\- Vous voulez utiliser votre Taser ? Allez-y donc. Après tout, il s'agit de votre seul argument.

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle finit par le fixer froidement avant de soupirer et de se baisser pour ramasser ses stupides pilules. Le sourire de Fracture ne disparut pas. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Aucun autre argument. Ce fut sa petite victoire personnelle.

\- …Le medic va vous recevoir cet après-midi.

\- Génial.

Fracture avait mal digéré leur premier entretien. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agirait du dernier. Mais manifestement non. A moins qu'il ne s'échappe avant.

Mais comment s'échapper d'ici ?

Hmm…Il pourrait tenter de l'assommer, de l'étrangler mais ici, il n'y avait aucune sortie clandestine. Tout était surveillé.

Et il ne savait même pas où se situait l'entrée. Fracture poussa un soupir d'agacement, avant de se rasseoir. La fembot déposa les pilules sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

Quoi encore ?

\- Puis-je savoir qui souhaitez-vous appeler tant ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Il ne souhaitait contacter qu'une seule personne. Sa fille. Seulement elle…La fembot haussa les épaules, ne montrant aucune émotion. Pour peu qu'elle en ait…après tout, elle le méprisait et il lui rendait bien. Elle le prenait pour un fou…

Et peut-être l'était-il. Mais il s'en moquait.

\- Et vous croyez réellement qu'elle acceptera de vous parler ? A vous ? Après ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Et si on parlait de vos enfants ? ricana Fracture. Vous en avez ? A mon avis, non.

La fembot tiqua. Il avait touché un point sensible. Tant mieux. Il savoura ce moment encore plus.

Puis, elle changea d'expression. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Un sourire qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Une de vos amies est venue ici.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Fracture de réagir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une fembot verte. Qui comptait vous faire libérer.

Comme par réflexe, il posa sa main sur son châssis, stupéfait.

Non…elle avait su qu'il était ici ?

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Vous voyez, Fracture. Il y a encore des gens qui souhaitent vous parler, malgré vos actes abominables.

\- La ferme ! Où est Esmeral ?

Il monta le ton. Tout de suite, la fembot reporta sa main à l'endroit où elle avait placé son Taser.

Mais Fracture ne riait plus. D'un pas lourd, il s'avança vers elle, enragé.

\- Dernière chance : où est Esmeral ?

\- Ne me menacez pas, Fracture.

\- N'osez pas me donner des ordres !

Le sourire de cette garce ne disparaissait pas.

\- Elle est ici, bien sûr.

\- Quoi « ici » ? Vous voulez dire à l'asile ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à l'asile ? Cela rimait à quoi, cette histoire encore ?

\- Une demande de placement a été faite à son encontre. Pour culte sectaire, notamment. A croire que les grands esprits tordus se rencontrent.

Il lui envoya son poing.

La décharge fut immédiate. Fracture tomba à genoux, se tenant les côtes avec douleur.

\- Ça fait mal, Fracture ? N'est-ce pas ?

Elle marqua un temps, avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

\- Hé bien, vos victimes ont eu encore plus mal.

Va te faire…

Fracture ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Cette décharge…ce fut celle de trop. Il avait mal…il avait trop mal pour répliquer…

Elle l'avait eu…et elle avait eu Esmeral.

Pourquoi ?

Fracture serra les poings. Si…s'il pouvait la voir, ensemble, ils pourraient sortir. Hors de question qu'il la laisse dans un tel endroit…

Il devait…

 _Vos victimes ont eu encore plus mal._

Fracture ne pensa plus à rien.

* * *

Lorsque Kat reprit conscience, elle était étendue sur le sol. Autour d'elle, la pièce était sombre et étroite. Quand Kat essaya de bouger, une douleur intense au bas-ventre lui fit lâcher un cri strident. Elle tenta d'étendre les bras pour presser sur la blessure, mais ses poignets étaient liés.

Elle avait mal…c'était comme si la blessure était ouverte…que l'energon coulait…pendant un bref instant, elle ne vit plus rien. Comme si elle s'était évanouie sans s'en rendre compte, pendant quelques secondes.

Mais quand elle abaissa le regard, elle remarqua que sa plaie était fermée. Mais une odeur nauséabonde lui prit à la gorge. L'odeur forte d'energon…elle comprit. On l'avait mal traitée…on s'était contentés de fermer sa plaie sans pour autant la soigner.

Elle avait lu des livres là-dessus…des livres de mécanique, de médecine…un geste brusque et la plaie se rouvrirait.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Personne.

Elle appela.

« S'il vous plait… »

Personne ne répondit.

Tout de suite, elle pensa à ses proches…

Karan...Ses parents…Night…où étaient-ils ?

Elle se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé, précédant son malaise. Mais elle se rappelait des flammes…de sa sœur au sol…de Night, emmenée par Bathoria…

Et elle était ici…

De l'autre côté du mur, elle entendit un bruit. Des bruits. De pas.

Suivis d'un sifflotement.

Un sifflotement sinistre…tout de suite, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait…qui était avec elle…

Si elle était encore sur Cybertron ou non…

Mais si elle pouvait…

Elle étendit les bras liés. Suffisamment pour que l'un de ses doigts atteigne son audio.

Elle pouvait entrer en communication…avec sa mère…elle pouvait la joindre. Elle pourrait la tracer…tracer son signal.

Tout de suite, silencieusement, elle effectua les coordonnées.

« Maman…c'est Kat… »

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Elle se figea. D'habitude, cela marchait !

Elle réessaya.

 _Pas de communication disponible._

La terreur la reprit. Le bar avait brûlé…ses parents…Avaient-ils survécu ?

Et Karan ?

Non…si Karan était morte, elle l'aurait senti. Elles étaient jumelles…elles partageaient la même part d'un spark…

Non…sa sœur était vivante.

Si elle l'était, ses parents aussi, non ?

Elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec Karan.

De l'autre côté, le sifflotement reprit.

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Quoi ?

Night…

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Quelqu'un…

Quelqu'un allait lui répondre !

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Kat se débattit, manquant de céder à un coup de folie. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Le sifflotement cessa.

Puis, une voix masculine s'adressa à elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mignonne. Je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi. »

Kat cria, mais aucun son ne sortit.

On lui avait fait quelque chose ! Quelque chose…quelqu'un avait effacé toutes ses coordonnées.

Elle ne pouvait contacter personne !

Personne…ne savait où elle se trouvait !

Elle était prise au piège…avec une personne qui était capable de lui faire subir les pires sévices.

Et à son ton…il le ferait.

* * *

« Parlez-moi de vos parents, Fracture. »

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Toujours ce même bureau, cette même chaise, cette même question…

Ce même medic.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, ne cessant jamais d'inscrire des choses sur son Pad.

« Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas votre traitement ?

Au moins, il avait changé de sujet.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai besoin ?

Après tout…il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les suppresseurs d'humeur…pourquoi en prendrait-il ?

\- Vous avez dit que les suppresseurs d'humeur étaient pour les faibles, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna le medic.

Docteur Powerplouc et son analyse…typique. Mais même s'il n'était pas ici depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'avoir été ici depuis des années.

Et qu'il était habitué à lui…à la présence de ce medic.

\- Mais vous…vous n'êtes pas faible, peut-être ?

Le bot violet se pencha vers lui.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, grogna Fracture.

\- Seul un faible s'en prendrait à sa propre fille…

Le poing de Fracture s'abattit sur la table.

\- Je n'ai…rien fait, siffla Fracture, menaçant.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça à ma propre fille !

Et cette pensée…cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Mais vous l'avez fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Fracture serra les poings.

 _J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'être adoptée par un individu tel que toi._

Oui…là-dessus…il n'avait pas tort.

\- Oui…je l'ai fait souffrir mais…pas comme ça ! Jamais je n'oserai !

\- Vous avez pris des enfants. Sans aucune pitié, compassion ou empathie. Vous en êtes incapable.

Le medic s'arrêta d'écrire.

\- Et vous vous prétendez être un bon père de famille ? Un bon parent ? Alors que vous avez meurtri des familles entières…meurtri des personnes…d'où votre propre fille ? Vos propres Minicons ?

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Vous n'avez pas quoi, Fracture ? Vous n'avez pas assassiné toutes ces personnes ? Vous n'avez jamais été chasseur de prime ? Vous n'avez jamais eu d'energon sur les mains ?

Si…

Si…il l'admettait.

\- Et vous osez encore dire que vous aimez quiconque ? Y compris la personne que vous considérez comme votre enfant ?

\- Non…

\- L'infirmière disait que vous souhaitez la contacter. Comment osez-vous, Fracture ? Elle n'a pas assez souffert comme ça, à cause de vous ?

\- Je…

Si.

 _C'est ça, mon parent ?_

\- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas liés. Sinon, elle aurait sûrement fini comme vous.

Il n'était pas son parent. Ils n'avaient aucun lien.

Oui…elle avait…d'autres parents.

\- Vous êtes une plaie, Fracture. Une plaie pour elle…pour vos proches…tout ce que vous touchez, vous le détruisez. Vous n'acceptez pas qu'elle ne veuille plus vous voir. Que vous voir n'est bien pour personne. Vous rencontrer n'est bien pour personne.

Il n'avait plus de mot.

 _Ils sont morts à cause de toi !_

Drift…Divebomb…Airazor…

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Je me demande parfois comment vous pouvez vous regarder dans une glace. Comment pouvez-vous encore vivre quand d'autres personnes sont mortes à cause de vous ?

Oui…

Ces primes…certaines…avec le recul, Fracture admettait que certaines n'avaient pas mérité leur sort.

Comme Bumblebee.

Mais il les avait tuées quand même.

\- Vous ne méritez pas de vivre heureux, Fracture. Vous ne méritez rien du tout. Aucune famille, aucun proche, aucun ami…rien.

Oui…

\- Votre fille serait mieux sans vous. Vous souhaitez son bonheur ? Ne la contactez plus. Jamais. Et restez ici.

Rester ici…

\- Restez ici. Nous prendrons soin de vous.

Oui…

Night aurait été adoptée par un autre couple aimant…elle aurait eu une vie de famille normale. Plus que ce que Fracture aurait pu lui donner.

Plus que ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.

Divebomb et Airazor ne l'auraient pas rencontré, ils ne seraient pas morts.

Drift ne l'aurait pas rencontré, il ne serait pas mort.

Si Night restait avec lui, elle risquait de mourir.

Il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait souffrir. Fait souffrir les gens…

\- Prenez votre traitement, Fracture.

En fait…il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Ou d'être libre.

Fracture se leva machinalement.

Et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Fracture ne répliqua rien.

Il sortit.

* * *

Il fut conduit à sa chambre.

Par la même fembot que ce matin.

Mais au contraire de la dernière fois, Fracture la laissa faire. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien. N'exprimait plus aucune émotion.

A quoi bon ?

\- Vous souhaitez toujours entrer en communication avec votre fille ? la questionna la fembot.

Il pouvait sentir son sourire dans son dos.

Mais Fracture ne le prit pas mal.

 _Vous souhaitez son bonheur ? Ne la contactez plus. Jamais. Et restez ici._

\- …Non.

\- Bien.

Il ne devait contacter personne.

Dans le couloir, il passa devant deux infirmiers qui tenaient une patiente qui se débattait.

Fracture ne la reconnut pas tout de suite.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix lui hurle.

\- Fracture ! Fracture !

Esmeral…

\- Vous souhaitiez la voir, dit la fembot. La voilà.

\- Fracture…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ? Qui ?

Elle prononçait ces mots frénétiquement, rapidement.

Fracture ne réagit pas.

Il devait réagir…il devait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien…

Qu'elle n'était pas seule…qu'il était là pour elle…

Qu'ils s'enfuiraient ensemble…

\- …On a ce qu'on mérite, soupira Fracture.

\- Fracture !

Elle secoua la tête, l'air scandalisé.

\- Je refuse…je refuse de croire ! Tu…tu acceptes ça ?

\- Oui, il l'accepte, sourit la fembot.

\- Non ! Fracture…tu me reconnais ? C'est moi ! C'est Esmeral !

Il savait…

Mais il ne pouvait rien ressentir…il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? cria la fembot verte.

\- Rien. Il accepte son traitement.

Esmeral cracha à la figure de la fembot.

\- Emmenez-la, ordonna l'infirmière à ses collègues, se tenant le visage en grimaçant.

\- Fracture ! Je…je te ferais sortir d'ici, ok ? Je ne te laisserai pas !

\- C'est ça…

Esmeral fut emmenée en hurlant.

Fracture se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner.

\- Elle semble tenir beaucoup à vous, remarqua l'infirmière.

Elle ne devrait pas…

Personne ne devait tenir à lui.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. La fembot lui tendit les comprimés.

Fracture fixa les capsules d'un bleu sombre, sans aucun mot.

Après un temps d'absence, il finit par les prendre.

\- Vous vous sentirez mieux, dit l'infirmière.

 _Vous êtes une plaie, Fracture. Une plaie pour elle…pour vos proches…tout ce que vous touchez, vous le détruisez._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi toi ?_

 _C'est ça, mon parent ?_

Fracture ferma les optiques. C'était mieux s'il ne les voyait pas.

Night…serait mieux sans lui.

Night…méritait le bonheur.

Elle ne l'obtiendrait…que s'il quittait sa vie.

Lui…n'avait pas droit au bonheur. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Fracture avala ses capsules.

La fembot sourit.

\- Bien. Maintenant, Fracture…vous allez me suivre.

\- Hm ?

\- Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit que vous ne souhaiterez plus jamais quitter.

Ne plus jamais quitter…

Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter cet endroit, de toute façon.

C'était sa place.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPITRE 72**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Attention, ce chapitre est pour public averti : il y aura une scène explicite M dans ce chapitre donc si besoin, vous pourrez sauter le passage. Bonne lecture !**

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Kat était allongée au sol. Du coin de l'optique, elle remarqua des pieds entrer dans son champ de vision. Kat essaya de ne pas réagir. Mais en réalité, elle était morte de terreur.

Son geôlier avait tenu parole…il venait pour elle. Et dans sa démarche, ses intentions étaient déjà suffisamment claires.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mignonne. Je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi._

Kat se recroquevilla.

« Alors, ma mignonne ? Bien remise ?»

Il utilisait un ton faussement chaleureux. Kat pouvait y sentir tout son mépris envers elle. Kat essaya de ne pas répondre. Le bot s'agenouilla auprès elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le même qui l'avait emmenée. Le même qui l'avait arrachée de sa sœur, de sa famille…De Night.

Dans ses optiques…le dégoût.

Kat souhaita détourner la tête. Fixer le sol, oublier son environnement, oublier sa situation…oublier ce bot. Elle sentit une main lui agripper le casque. Il la força à le regarder.

« J'ai carte blanche, donc…autant profiter un peu. »

Kat demeura silencieuse.

« Pouah. Tu es vraiment hideuse. Comme tous ceux de ton espèce… »

Il marqua une pause.

« D'une certaine manière, ton apparence me rappelle un peu Shockwave. Pour ceux de ta faction, tu devrais le prendre bien. C'est un compliment. »

Non…

La main du bot se posa sur sa blessure à moitié pansée. Ce geste arracha un frisson de douleur à la cyclope, qui ne put réprimer un cri strident.

« Oh, ça fait mal ? Pardon. Et si je faisais ça ? »

Il appuya de toutes ses forces.

Kat eut un spasme et brusquement, elle se débattit, essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Le bot demeura penché sur elle.

« Fais attention. Tu risques de la rouvrir. Tu risques de saigner…plus rapidement que ce que je n'avais prévu. »

Kat cessa de bouger. Elle redevint immobile.

Si elle agissait ainsi, elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait.

Elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Tu as déjà dû remarquer que tous tes contacts ont été effacés. Personne ne sait où tu te trouves. Personne ne viendra à ton secours. »

Kat murmura quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Excuse-moi. Ton manque d'expression faciale…avec ça, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu parles.

Va te faire voir…

Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

\- Alors ? répéta le bot.

\- …Tu as quelque chose à compenser, pour t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre, gronda Kat.

Le sourire du bot disparut.

\- Pauvre lâche…pauvre scraplet…pauvre merde, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton calme.

Night ne se serait pas laissée faire.

Le poing du bot s'abattit sur sa tête. En plein dans son optique.

Le choc propulsa Kat, face contre terre. Bientôt s'ensuivit un coup de pied.

Pile dans la blessure.

Kat ne put retenir un hurlement, tandis que les coups de pied pleuvèrent. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, elle remarqua que sa vision avait été fracturée. L'optique était fendu…

\- De la répartie ? J'aime ça, ricana le bot, le ton dédaigneux. Crois-moi. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

\- Injecte-toi du sang d'Unicron et meurs, répondit Kat.

Un nouveau coup de pied.

De l'energon fuitait…la blessure ne tiendrait pas…

Kat…ne tiendrait pas. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas être humiliée comme ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit le bot. Je voulais abréger tes souffrances, mais je pense que je vais te garder encore un peu. Pour tester tes limites…voir combien de temps tu résistes.

Elle reçut un nouveau coup de poing en pleine tête.

\- Peut-être que cela te fera passer l'envie de rire.

La porte se referma. Kat tomba au sol, les épaules tremblantes. Elle était enragée…enragée, terrifiée et inquiète pour ses proches.

La chaleur monta à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle reste allongée…il fallait qu'elle sorte de là…

Qu'elle donne…au moins des nouvelles.

Sous le choc et la violence des coups, son châssis s'était ouvert.

Quelque chose était tombé.

Elle abaissa le regard, usant de toutes ses forces pour faire travailler sa vision lésée.

Un papier…une note…

Elle s'approcha. Des coordonnées…

C'était…un rêve ?

Des coordonnées de qui… ?

Soudainement, la mémoire lui revint.

Non…elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le contacter. Pas après ce qui s'était passé…

Elle ne pouvait pas…

Mais…elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle n'avait pas les coordonnées de ses parents, d'Outrigger ou de Night…

Elle avait seulement…celles-là.

Et sans aide, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse tandis qu'elle en était encore consciente.

Il le fallait.

Avec difficultés, Kat entra péniblement les coordonnées.

Réponds, supplia-t-elle.

« _Oui ?_

\- …J'ai besoin de…

\- _Qui est-ce ? Ta voix me dit quelque chose._

\- …Kat…répondit-elle faiblement.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

\- _Heu…ha ! Heureux de t'entendre à nouveau ! Je suis un peu occupé, actuellement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

\- J'ai besoin d'aide…

Elle s'en moquait de paraître pathétique.

\- _D'aide ? Tiens, donc. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Vous m'avez suffisamment causé des problèmes. Je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me transforme en pièce détachée._

\- …Il va me tuer…

\- _Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

\- Je suis en train de mourir…j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide…

Sa voix se brisa. Bientôt, les sanglots lui prirent la voix.

\- Il va me tuer…je t'en prie…

\- _…_ _Tu es où, là ?_

\- Je ne sais même pas ! Il a effacé toutes les coordonnées…je t'en prie…je ferais tout…

La douleur fut insupportable.

Kat s'effondra sur le sol, la note virevoltant loin d'elle.

\- _Kat ? Hé. Tu m'entends ?_

Kat ne répondit pas.

Elle n'entendit plus rien…seulement un faible écho.

\- _Kat ?_

Kat s'évanouit.

* * *

« Lâchez-moi !

\- Cessez de vous débattre, Esmeral.

Cela ne motiva Esmeral qu'à se battre avec encore plus de férocité, donnant des coups de pieds à l'infirmier qui la maintenait. A côté d'elle, la fembot avait ouverte la pièce de la salle où elle devait être conduite. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre. Ou de sa cellule. Mais d'une pièce apparemment particulière.

Esmeral se figea quand elle remarqua un fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Et pas n'importe quel fauteuil. Un fauteuil où la personne installée était solidement maintenue par des liens.

Pour l'empêcher de partir, de bouger. Pour quoi faire ?

Esmeral traîna des pieds, essayant de résister mais le bot la poussait, l'y entraînant malgré elle. Elle gronda, cria. La fembot demeurait calme. Elle était penchée sur une table. Sur cette table, un écran. Elle prit quelque chose. Des capsules.

Des capsules qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Esmeral cria.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas avaler vos suppresseurs d'humeur !

\- C'est marrant. Votre ami m'a dit la même chose. Et regardez où il est, aujourd'hui.

\- Arrêtez !

\- C'est pour votre bien, Esmeral. Apparemment, vous êtes la prêtresse d'un culte sectaire. Un culte qui lave le processeur de tous ceux qui la pratiquent.

La fembot se dressa devant elle.

\- Combien de pauvres victimes crédules avez-vous abusé, avec votre pouvoir ? l'interrogea-t-elle froidement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Fracture aussi, fait partie de votre culte ?

Elle mit un temps avant d'ajouter. Un léger sourire compatissant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Il parait que vous avez perdu votre Conjunx. N'est-ce pas ? Vous avez pratiqué ce culte pour échapper à la douleur ?

La réponse d'Esmeral fut immédiate.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler d'Axe !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne ressentirez plus rien. Plus aucune douleur…plus de chagrin…juste de la sérénité.

\- Tout ce qui me ferait du bien…ce serait que vous me conduisiez à Fracture ! Que vous nous laissez partir !

Mais autant parler à un sourd.

\- Je vois ça, sourit amèrement la fembot. On le voit dans vos optiques.

Esmeral fut précipitée sur le fauteuil. A l'instant même où Esmeral essaya de se lever, ses bras et jambes furent liés. Elle fut attachée au fauteuil, sans possibilité de partir. Elle continua de se débattre tandis que la fembot s'avançait vers elle.

Une seringue à la main.

\- Non ! NON ! répéta la fembot verte frénétiquement. LAISSEZ-MOI !

\- Vous vous sentirez mieux quand vous vous réveillerez, Esmeral.

La seringue lui piqua le cou.

* * *

Lorsqu'Esmeral se réveilla, elle était dans la même position. Attachée à ce fauteuil.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, encore dans les vapes. C'était comme si…elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. Un rêve profond, agréable…

Esmeral vit la fembot marcher dans son champ de vision.

La colère lui revint à nouveau. mais cette fois, Esmeral essaya de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Se mettre en colère n'aboutirait à rien…Axe le lui avait répété plusieurs fois…

Il fallait qu'elle adopte une autre stratégie.

La fembot se tourna vers elle, un sourire faussement compréhensif.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, Esmeral ? »

Esmeral hocha la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'energon ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Esmeral, un ton calme.

Elle afficha un sourire bienheureux.

\- Ça fait du bien…ce calme.

\- Effectivement. Nous sommes là pour vous procurer ce calme, Esmeral. Pour vous aider à vous détendre.

Esmeral ferma les optiques.

\- C'est réussi…effectivement.

\- Vous souhaitez retourner à votre chambre, pour vous reposer ?

\- J'aimerais bien.

Esmeral émit un soupir de satisfaction. La fembot s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous allez être sage, Esmeral ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Vous n'allez plus agresser quiconque ?

\- Non…je…je dois rester. Me reposer. Nous…nous n'avons que ce que nous méritons.

Oui…

Se reposer…

La fembot opina du chef.

\- Très bien. Je vous fais confiance, hein ?

\- Oui…dit-elle, prenant un air stupide.

L'infirmière appuya sur un bouton. Les liens se défirent.

Esmeral se redressa péniblement, essayant de ne pas vaciller et de tomber sur le sol.

L'infirmière la soutint par l'épaule.

\- Ça va aller. C'est normal de ressentir des effets secondaires.

Esmeral se tourna vers elle, lui affichant un sourire reconnaissant. Dès qu'elle se jugea en état de marcher seule, sa voix s'éleva, s'adressant à la fembot.

\- Laissez-moi vous remercier…vous avez été si gentille avec moi.

Esmeral étendit le bras derrière elle.

L'infirmière écarquilla les optiques. Et brusquement, Esmeral lui transperça l'optique avec le stylo qu'elle venait d'attraper.

L'infirmière cria de douleur, son hurlement retentissant dans la pièce. Esmeral la repoussa violemment d'elle. L'infirmière se tenait l'optique, essayant de répliquer, se défendre. A la place, Esmeral agrippa la seringue qui trônait sur le bureau.

Un rapide coup d'œil…Il en restait encore.

L'infirmière réalisa ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle gronda, tenta de la lui reprendre des mains, d'appeler à l'aide…Esmeral ne lui en laissa pas le temps et injecta le reste du contenu dans le cou de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière tomba. Esmeral prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient débarquer.

Le pass…La sortie…

Les infirmières en avaient tous un.

Tout de suite, Esmeral s'abaissa pour lui fouiller le châssis, pressant sur un bouton situé sur son poignet pour le lui ouvrir.

Le pass…

Gagné.

Elle l'attrapa et le rangea dans son châssis. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait une raison valable, d'errer seule dans le couloir.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'infirmière.

Ou plutôt, sur son uniforme.

* * *

Le trouver…trouver Fracture…

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Vêtue dans son uniforme, Esmeral chercha son Amica. Elle se rendit dans un couloir pour repérer sa cellule, entrouvrant une légère fente dans la porte qui lui permettait de voir le patient dans sa chambre.

A chaque fois, Fracture demeurait introuvable.

Elle ne croisa pas d'autres infirmiers. Tant mieux, c'était son jour de chance. Elle abandonna le couloir et se dirigea vers un autre.

Puis un autre.

Esmeral s'approcha d'une cellule. Comme pour les précédentes, elle entrouvrit la fente.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

« Fracture » l'appela-t-elle.

Fracture se retourna. Esmeral se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide du pass.

Fracture se tenait devant elle, surpris et confus par son accoutrement. Elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle était vêtue en infirmière. Quand elle sortirait, elle oublierait cette partie.

« …Esmeral ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- On doit partir. J'ai un pass ! Je sais où est la sortie. On peut s'enfuir.

\- Esmeral…

\- Allez, viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Fracture secoua la tête.

Cela sidéra Esmeral. Il ne comptait pas partir ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Fracture ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- Je n'ai que ce que je mérite…j'ai promis de rester ici…de sortir de la vie de tout le monde…

Esmeral secoua la tête. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle refusait d'y croire.

\- Fracture, je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça !

\- Je n'en peux plus, Esmeral…je n'en peux plus…tout ça…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fracture, tu as une fille !

Elle s'avança vers lui. Fracture ne bougeait pas.

\- Un enfant ! Night ! Elle a besoin de toi !

\- …Je ne cause que du malheur à Night…comme à tous ceux que je rencontre.

\- Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver là ! Fracture, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Tu m'entends ?

Fracture releva le regard vers elle.

Une confusion…il doutait.

Esmeral étendit le bras vers lui.

\- Viens avec moi…Night a besoin de toi. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre vous, les choses finiront toujours par s'arranger.

\- Je ne…

\- Elle a besoin de toi et…

Elle mit un temps, hésitante. Mais finalement, elle poursuivit sa lancée.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Il le fallait.

Fracture demeura interdit, durant quelques minutes.

Esmeral supplia qu'il accepte, qu'il ne refuse pas…qu'il vienne avec elle.

Fracture lui prit la main.

\- Allons-y.

Esmeral sourit en guise de réponse.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, elle fit signe à Fracture de la suivre.

La sortie…

La sortie n'était pas loin.

Tandis que Fracture faisait le guet, elle sortit son pass à nouveau pour ouvrir la porte.

Espérant que ça marche…espérant que ça marche.

Cela marcha !

La porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux se ruèrent à l'extérieur. La réceptionniste cria après eux. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Esmeral se transforma en son mode véhicule, tout comme Fracture.

Et avant même que la sécurité n'apparaisse, que les autres infirmiers n'apparaissent, les deux étaient déjà dehors.

\- Mon vaisseau !

\- Tu as un vaisseau ?

\- Une voisine me l'a prêté !

La clé pour rentrer sur Caminus…pour retourner à Kaon ou sur Terre…selon ce qu'ils décidaient.

* * *

Une fois que le vaisseau eut quitté l'atmosphère, Esmeral activa le pilote automatique. Elle s'étira longuement, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient quitté cet asile…même si elle n'y était pas restée longtemps, cela avait été une douleur. Une torture insupportable.

Ces gens les traitaient comme des expériences, sans aucune considération. Pas comme des Camiens ou des Cybertroniens.

Elle se leva de son siège. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit sa cape du Chemin de la Flamme, qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, l'accrochant à son armure.

La cape qu'elle utilisait pour prier Solus…

Elle s'agenouilla, fermant les optiques.

Dans ces moments de stress, d'angoisse, de conflit ou de deuil, elle calmait son esprit de cette façon. En essayant d'être la plus proche possible de sa déesse.

D'Axe…

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait tenu. Face à sa mort, face à Outrigger qui s'auto-détruisait…

La religion…même si beaucoup la qualifiaient de secte, lui avait apporté un profond réconfort.

Et le fait de penser à ces bots enfermés dans l'asile, soumis à ces souffrances…la peinait.

« Excuse-moi »

Elle rouvrit les optiques. Fracture se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.

Il la regardait tristement.

\- …Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais prendre le relais pour le pilotage…

\- Ça ira, le rassura Esmeral avec un sourire.

Fracture baissa la tête. Il était encore choqué.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer au salon ? proposa Esmeral. On pourra prendre un cube ensemble. De haute qualité. On en a besoin, je pense.

Il opina du chef.

\- Ça me va.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à laisser Esmeral seule avec Solus.

Mais avant de quitter le couloir, elle entendit.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.

Esmeral sourit au compliment.

* * *

Chose promise, chose due. Esmeral revint plus tard, deux cubes d'energon aux mains. Fracture l'attendait patiemment dans le salon. Elle lui en tendit un qu'il reçut, lui adressant un léger sourire.

Esmeral s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux trinquèrent, avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit…ce qui s'est passé, murmura Esmeral.

Fracture ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Ils sont venus me chercher…

\- Je le sais. J'ai senti que tu étais en danger, à travers le lien…

Fracture hocha la tête.

\- Mais même avant cela…j'ai également senti que tu étais en peine.

\- Je…

\- Où est Night ?

\- …Je ne veux pas parler. Pas maintenant.

Elle ne le força pas. Il parlerait quand il le souhaiterait. Quand il en aurait besoin.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cube. C'était bon…Fracture décroisa ses jambes, avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- …Tu es venue me chercher, répéta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr !

\- On ne se serait pas déplacé pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Arrête, Fracture. Je suis sûre que les autres Autobots seraient venus te libérer. C'est juste que j'ai été plus rapide à travers notre lien Amica.

Cela arracha un léger pouffement au bot violet.

\- J'en doute. Tu es la seule qui est venue…

\- Des gens se soucient de toi, Fracture. Est-ce que c'est compliqué à comprendre ?

Fracture tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Windblade…elle tient à toi. Ça se voit, ajouta Esmeral.

\- Je…

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Tu as vraiment toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral.

\- C'est le rôle d'un Amica, non ? sourit Esmeral.

Même si parfois…elle espérait plus. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa cape. Involontairement…ou non ?

\- Tu es comme mon ange gardien, dit Fracture.

\- Ha ! N'exagérons pas. Je ne suis pas un ange.

\- Tu te comportes comme tel.

Esmeral demeura silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Fracture finit par poser son cube sur la petite table.

Leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

\- …Je tiens beaucoup à toi, murmura Esmeral, le ton bas. N'en doute pas.

\- Hm. J'avais remarqué.

Esmeral déposa son cube à son tour. Fracture se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai dit merci, au fait ? D'être venue me chercher ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Hm. Je ne crois pas, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me remercies.

\- J'y tiens.

Fracture ricana et étendit les bras. Esmeral sourit et se déplaça vers lui pour l'étreindre, passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enroulait les siens autour de sa taille.

Esmeral posa son menton sur son épaule, fermant les optiques tandis qu'elle appréciait le contact. Fracture la serrait contre elle fortement. C'était une étreinte un peu différente de ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement.

Un peu plus intense…

\- Hm. Je crois que c'est un bon remerciement.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Esmeral passa les mains dans son dos, approfondissant le contact, formant doucement des cercles tandis qu'elle caressait son armure.

Elle sentit Fracture lui masser l'épaule, avant que ses mains n'imitent les siennes, descendant sur sa cape.

Esmeral n'ouvrait pas les optiques. Une chaleur agréable lui envahit doucement le corps, le cou, le visage. C'était…appréciable. Alors que Fracture continuait de la caresser, elle réalisa que la température de son châssis était légèrement élevée. Etait-ce le lien d'Amica qui causait une telle chose ?

Fracture ne s'arrêtait pas. Bientôt, ses mains passaient sous sa cape, pour palper la propre armure d'Esmeral.

Il avait du talent…elle se rappelait des fois où il venait…quand elle était tendue, il lui offrait un massage.

C'était…bon. Etait-ce qu'il était en train de faire actuellement ? Un massage pour la remercier ?

Le massage du bot violet devint un peu plus profond.

\- Hm. Oui…murmura Esmeral, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Brusquement, elle se raidit. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se détacha de Fracture. Le spark battant, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété.

Fracture ne cessait pas de sourire. Il paraissait même…amusé.

\- Pardon…murmura Esmeral, honteuse.

Le bot violet ne répondit pas. Le silence tomba, les deux demeurant proches l'un de l'autre.

Plus proches que d'habitude…

Fracture s'avança doucement vers elle. Esmeral l'imita.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Fracture déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres vert pâle d'Esmeral. Il s'éloigna légèrement, mais seulement pour poser doucement ses mains sur les joues de la fembot pour lui attraper le visage. Cette fois-ci, Esmeral initia. Le baiser reprit, durant un peu plus longtemps que le premier.

Esmeral ferma les optiques, appréciant la sensation. Elle sentit Fracture descendre les mains vers le dos d'Esmeral à nouveau, la maintenant contre lui tandis qu'un nouveau baiser s'ensuivait.

Puis un autre.

Leurs lèvres se détachaient avant de se retrouver à nouveau. Esmeral laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsque la bouche de Fracture s'ouvrit, sa langue effleurant les lèvres d'Esmeral pour lui demander l'accès. Ce qu'elle lui accorda.

\- Hm…Hmmff…aah…fit Esmeral tandis que la langue de Fracture rencontrait la sienne.

Esmeral savoura le goût de ce baiser, dégustant le contact, qui ne fut rendu que meilleur par les mains de Fracture qui s'aventurait sur sa taille, les doigts prenant soin de tracer les reliefs de son armure. Fracture ne s'arrêta pas, allant même tantôt plus doucement, tantôt plus vite…

La chaleur devint intense.

C'était si bon…

Brusquement, Esmeral rompit le contact. Sa réaction surprit Fracture tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

\- Je…je suis désolée !

\- De quoi ? demanda Fracture en haussant les sourcils.

Esmeral se toucha les lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte…elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était laissée. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour s'enfermer dans la salle de contrôle quand Fracture la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Hé ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

\- Je…je n'ai pas…

Esmeral chercha tous les mots pour s'expliquer. Pour s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée…je…j'ai franchi une limite !

\- Esmeral…

\- Je…Tu aimes encore Drift…tu…tu fais encore le deuil de…et moi…j'ai…j'ai pas réfléchi, je ne t'ai pas respecté et…

\- Et toi, tu aimes encore Axe.

Esmeral baissa la tête. Fracture se rapprocha d'elle. Doucement, il lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

\- Esmeral…si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je voulais te remercier et ça a dérapé…

\- Mais…non ! Tu n'as rien fait…c'est moi qui ait abusé et…ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas correct. Entre nous, on est…

\- Tu n'as rien abusé du tout. J'avais juste envie de partager ce moment avec toi, la coupa Fracture. Et je suis désolé si j'ai mal interprété.

Esmeral redevint silencieuse, l'écoutant.

\- …Non. Je…moi aussi, j'avais envie de…depuis longtemps mais…

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? la questionna Fracture.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Fracture lui caressa le visage.

\- Esmeral…et si…on oubliait tout et qu'on profitait ? Sans tenir compte de nos propres jugements ?

\- Fracture…

\- Tu me plais, Esmeral, murmura-t-il. Et…on est seuls dans ce vaisseau. Personne n'est obligé de savoir…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il embrassa les lèvres d'Esmeral à nouveau.

\- …de savoir que…je t'ai remercié…qu'on a…

Esmeral captura ses lèvres à nouveau.

Tout de suite, Fracture lui rendit volontiers. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ruinerait pas tout. Esmeral ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir la bouche, laissant la langue de Fracture s'y introduire à nouveau. Esmeral lui agrippa le visage avec ses deux mains, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle goûtait à nouveau au baiser de Fracture. Les deux se détachèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle, avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent à nouveau.

\- Ha…hmm…fit Esmeral tandis que les mains de Fracture s'aventuraient sur ses hanches, sous la cape.

\- Esmeral…

Dans un souffle, Esmeral poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Fracture lui caresser la cuisse. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle fut sur les genoux de Fracture, le chevauchant presque tandis qu'ils échangeaient davantage de baisers. A son tour, les mains d'Esmeral caressaient le châssis de Fracture, s'appuyant contre son torse avant de descendre légèrement vers le bas-ventre.

La cape d'Esmeral était tombée au sol. Esmeral s'en moqua, se concentrant seulement sur le bot violet. Fracture continuait son jeu avec ses mains, explorant le corps d'Esmeral tandis qu'elle explorait celui de Fracture. Le baiser devint plus intense, Fracture l'embrassa avec appétit, nouant sa langue avec celle de la fembot. Bientôt, Esmeral fut poussée en arrière. Elle s'en moqua, enroulant ses mains autour du cou du bot violet.

Fracture rompit le baiser avant de lui embrasser le cou, mordillant et titillant les câbles d'Esmeral. Cette dernière essaya de réprimer un gémissement, mais elle en fut incapable.

\- Aah…

\- Je t'excite ? lui demanda Fracture dans un souffle.

Esmeral se contenta de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Oui…c'était délicieux…excitant…

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité…que Fracture et elle étaient actuellement en train de…

La main de Fracture remonta pour caresser la poitrine et les seins d'Esmeral. Cette dernière soupira, haleta dans un autre baiser. Fracture déposa des petits baisers sur le corps d'Esmeral, tandis que cette dernière enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce dernier en profita et commença à lui masser l'entrejambe. Lentement, puis rapidement.

Elle sentit également l'excitation de Fracture. Elle abaissa le regard. Il s'était déjà ouvert pour elle. Elle se figea à la vue de son câble mais ne commenta rien. Pour elle, c'était paradisiaque.

\- Ouvre-toi…quémanda doucement Fracture.

\- Hmm…

Esmeral s'exécuta. Elle était mouillée aussi…

Elle sentit Fracture lui enfoncer un doigt.

Puis, un autre.

Et la tête de Fracture s'abaissa vers son entrejambe. Sans un mot, elle sentit un coup de langue à son entrée. Esmeral frissonna.

\- Haa !

Fracture ne s'arrêtait pas. Esmeral ne retint plus rien et commença à gémir, demandant plus. Elle avait envie de plus. Fracture releva la tête vers elle, l'energon autour de sa bouche.

\- Délicieux…

Esmeral l'embrassa à nouveau, sentant son propre energon sur sa langue.

\- J'ai envie de toi…murmura Esmeral.

\- Il suffit de le demander.

Et Fracture s'enfonça en elle, la pénétrant.

\- Haa…Haaaa…

Esmeral rejeta la tête en arrière, appréciant les coups de rein que lui donnait son amant. C'était plus…agressif, plus passionné qu'avec Axe…

Les mouvements de Fracture devinrent de plus en plus rapides.

Esmeral cria. Elle entendit les cris de Fracture se joindre aux siens.

\- Fracture !

Il se relâcha. L'energon coula en elle, dans son corps…

Et elle aimait cela.

* * *

« …Venez sur Caminus. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, les bras de l'un dans l'autre, échangeant des baisers tendres et des étreintes sensuelles.

\- Hmm…fit Fracture tandis qu'il l'embrassait.

\- Toi et Night…murmura Esmeral. J'ai tellement besoin de toi…vous pourriez vivre avec moi. Avec Outrigger.

Un rêve qu'elle avait longtemps gardé secret…mais elle ne se voyait plus le conserver maintenant.

Elle considérait Night comme un membre de sa famille…Outrigger l'appréciait. C'était évident.

Il pourrait quitter les Cités de Cristal. Esmeral et Outrigger pourraient récupérer une famille…celle qu'ils avaient perdu.

\- On s'installerait dans mon Temple…on visiterait les montagnes de Caminus, déclara Esmeral. On écouterait les chants du soir, en buvant de l'energon. Il n'y aurait que nous. Kat viendrait aussi…

\- Le paradis de rêve, approuva Fracture.

Elle le fixa, surprise.

C'était…acceptait-il ? Elle aurait juré qu'il dirait non.

\- J'en ai marre de vivre sur Terre de toute façon.

Elle pensa à Jetstorm.

Elle pensa à Slipstream.

Elle pensa à Drift.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Fracture ? Tu avais fait la promesse de veiller sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…

\- Eh bien, je m'en moque maintenant.

Elle se redressa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Esmeral…tu as raison. Prenons un nouveau départ tous les deux. Pour la proposition de vivre sur Caminus…elle me plait. Tu oublierais Axe…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et j'oublierais Drift.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle le réalisa.

Non…

Fracture ne dirait jamais une telle chose. Il ne lui ordonnerait pas d'oublier Axe…et plus que tout, il n'oublierait jamais Drift. Il refuserait de l'oublier.

Fracture la rattrapa dans une étreinte.

La terreur prit Esmeral.

Ce n'était pas la réalité…

Non…il n'y avait jamais rien eu…

* * *

La fembot observait l'écran, les bras croisés.

Elle observait, tandis qu'Esmeral et Fracture s'endormaient dans leur étreinte.

Elle se retourna vers Esmeral. Le masque d'illusion lui recouvrant le visage, l'ayant plongé dans une profonde réalité, la réalité même résultant des rêves d'Esmeral, la fembot pouvait discerner des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Elle n'aura plus envie de s'enfuir, maintenant. »


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPITRE 73**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Lorsque Night se réveilla, la première chose dont elle s'aperçut fut la lueur du soleil couchant. Une lumière faible, se distinguant dans un ciel rouge bordé de nuages noirs. Cela provenait de la fenêtre située au-dessus d'elle.

Night cligna des optiques, avant de se redresser péniblement. Combien de temps avait-elle rechargé ? Elle grimaça, une légère douleur à l'arrière du casque. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de doux. Elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur un lit. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'elle était dans la chambre de Kat. Mais la chambre n'y ressemblait en rien. Et elle ne sentit aucunement le contact doux de la Cyclope qui l'étreignait tous les jours au réveil.

Non…elle était située dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et Kat…n'était pas présente.

Elle contempla autour d'elle. La chambre était plutôt petite. Un petit miroir, un bureau. Au sol trônaient des jouets. Des mini-voitures, des petites figurines Cybertroniennes…

Des jouets…une chambre d'enfant.

Elle finit par se lever, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Brusquement, le souvenir de l'incendie dans le bar de Nightingale refit brusquement surface. La terreur la prit. Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir, de retrouver Kat, Karan, Outrigger, leurs parents…et quelqu'un l'avait brusquement assommé par-derrière.

Elle se souvenait comme dernière image des bras blancs…

Des bras blancs…Night sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Non…elle ne pouvait pas…Elle n'avait pas pu être là.

Tout de suite, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Etait-elle encore sur Cybertron ? Si c'était le cas…

Elle tressaillit, réalisant qu'elle était située en hauteur. Au loin, le paysage…un paysage qu'elle connaissait bien…pour y avoir été…

Le désert d'Omega.

Elle était revenue aux Cités de Cristal.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Une capsule de stase, placée contre le mur. Probablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas réveillée du voyage.

Elle l'avait placée là.

L'incendie continuait de lui envahir le processeur…Une sensation glacée la reprit. Est-ce qu'Outrigger allait bien ?

…Est-ce que Kat et sa famille allaient bien ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Tout de suite, elle essaya de contacter Kat.

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas possible…Kat n'était pas joignable ?

Night secoua la tête. Non…elle ne pouvait pas avoir péri dans l'incendie…

Elle essaya encore.

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Outrigger… ?

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Le spark battant de plus en plus vite, elle essaya Esmeral. Savoir si toute la famille n'était pas joignable parce qu'aucun n'avait survécu dans l'incendie…

Cette pensée la paralysa.

 _Pas de communication disponible._

Ce fut comme un bref soulagement…cela ne touchait pas que tous ceux qui avaient été présents au bar…mais dans ce cas…qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle ne pouvait plus joindre qui que ce soit ?

Pendant un instant, elle pensa à le contacter…A contacter Fracture…

Mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Hors de question qu'elle reste ici.

Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Cybertron…qu'elle trouve un vaisseau…ou quelqu'un pour l'y amener…

Mais tandis qu'elle portait la main sur le code pour ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Night s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Bathoria se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire figé sur son visage.

Un sourire faux…sans aucun sentiment. Les optiques pâles de la fembot la fixaient.

Des optiques…vides.

« Tu as bien rechargé, mon enfant ? » demanda Bathoria alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

Night recula malgré elle. Bathoria forcerait le chemin pour entrer dans tous les cas. Elle portait un plateau d'argent. Dessus trônait un cube d'energon. Bathoria le posa sur sa table de nuit. Night tourna les talons. Elle voulut profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part de la fembot pour se ruer vers la sortie quand la porte se referma brusquement, l'emprisonnant.

Bathoria lui faisait face.

« Tu dois avoir faim, fit Bathoria, un ton quasi-robotique.

\- Tu as brûlé le bar de Nightingale ! cracha Night, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Bathoria sans changer d'expression. Ce sont ceux qui vous ont attaqués. Moi…je les ai seulement payés.

Night se figea. Ses poings se serrèrent. Bathoria s'avança vers elle, une démarche calme et sereine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Kat ? D'Outrigger ? De tous ceux qui habitaient dans ce bar ?

Bathoria haussa les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Ils peuvent être vivants comme ils peuvent être tous morts.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux plus les contacter ? cria Night, souhaitant une réponse claire.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie dû…effacer tes coordonnées.

Elle laissa échapper un faible ricanement. Night écarquilla les optiques. Elle…trouvait cela drôle ?

\- Après tout, tu n'en auras plus besoin.

\- Tu vas me laisser rentrer chez moi ! cria Night.

Bathoria ne cilla pas.

\- Mais tu es chez toi, Night.

Elle s'y croyait réellement ? pensa Night, horrifiée. Bathoria fit le tour de la chambre. Elle ramassa une miniature, qu'elle tendit à la fembot orange.

\- Et ceci est ta chambre…ce sont tes jouets. Tu adores jouer avec. Tu adores rester ici, passer le temps, pendant que maman travaille.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Elle ne le serait jamais…Bathoria l'ignora. Elle rangea la figurine sur une étagère. Puis, elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle tapota l'emplacement à côté d'elle, comme pour inviter Night à s'asseoir. Night resta où elle se trouvait. Hors de question qu'elle s'approche d'elle. Hors de question qu'elle ne la touche.

Malgré cela, Bathoria continua.

\- Voyons, Night. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que je te dis et me laisser t'aimer comme tu le mérites ? Voyons. Tu n'as aucun parent. Le seul que tu aies eu…ne t'a jamais aimé. Il t'a menti tout du long. Il t'a volé des années, des années que tu aurais pu passer en compagnie d'une vraie famille. D'une certaine façon, il t'a volé ton enfance.

Night ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard empli de colère.

Bathoria marqua une pause.

\- Il nous a volés quelque chose à tous les deux.

Oui…probablement.

Sur ce point, Bathoria avait des raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Tout comme Night.

Night risqua un pas vers elle. Le sourire de Bathoria s'agrandit.

\- …Je sais que tu en veux à Fracture. Que tu le détestes ! déclara Night. Moi aussi, j'estime qu'il mérite la mort. Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Tu n'as pas à me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, sous prétexte que Fracture a un lien avec moi !

Non…Elle n'était pas la possession de Bathoria.

Et jamais elle ne serait son enfant.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester ici, compléta Night.

\- Tu n'as nulle part où aller, de toute façon. Tu es chez toi, ici. Tu as ta chambre…tu as tes jouets…

Bathoria tapa des mains. Un écran apparut au-dessus d'eux. Night fit un pas en arrière.

\- …Tu as ton écran. Tu adores le visionner. Je t'ai reproché d'y perdre ton temps devant des bêtises mais…tu peux le regarder autant de temps que tu voudras. Ensuite, nous dînerons ensemble. Je te raconterai ma journée. J'écouterai tes inventions, les histoires que tu crées avec tes figurines…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Night à nouveau. Night frissonna lorsque Bathoria posa sa main sur son visage.

\- …et je te coucherai. Je te raconterai une histoire. Je te borderai. Je te regarderai tomber en recharge. Et je rechargerai à tes côtés.

Night lui balaya le bras d'un revers de main.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Brusquement, elle reçut une gifle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et heurta le mur derrière elle. La douleur à l'arrière du casque se réveilla, la sonnant légèrement. Le sourire de Bathoria disparut.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant. J'en ai assez de tes caprices ! Tu vas faire ce que ta mère te dit.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Pour la dernière fois !

Mais cela ne servait à rien de parlementer avec elle.

Bathoria soupira et marcha en direction de la porte.

\- Je te jure que tu vas payer ! la menaça Night. Pour moi, pour ce que tu as fait à Kat, Outrigger, aux autres !

\- Nous discuterons de tes connaissances, de tes relations une autre fois. J'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Va te faire foutre !

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire…mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

Alors que Bathoria composait le code pour ouvrir la porte, Night remarqua une photo, accrochée au mur, près de la porte.

Une photo d'elle, en train de sourire…avec deux autres personnes.

Un bot aux couleurs noires et argentées, les optiques bleues…

…et une photo de l'enfant. Celui qu'elle avait perdu. Un enfant de petite taille, dans les bras de sa mère, qui partageait le sourire du bot…

Bathoria…avec son fils et probablement son mari.

Mais…

\- …Je croyais que ton mari te battait, remarqua-t-elle froidement.

Pourquoi garder une photo de lui ? Pourquoi garder une photo d'une personne qui aurait ruiné sa vie ?

Bathoria porta son attention sur le cadre en question.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison…Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux.

Tendant le bras dans sa direction, elle décrocha le cadre d'un mouvement sec.

Et elle le jeta au sol. Il tomba par terre…et la seconde d'après, Bathoria l'écrasa d'un talon violent.

Cela fit sursauter Night, tandis qu'elle contemplait Bathoria écraser la photo encore et encore, la détruire, les expressions disparaissant dans des milliers de morceaux de verre et d'étincelles…

Bathoria sourit à nouveau.

\- Bientôt, il n'y aura que des photos de nous deux. Toi et moi…une famille. Comme nous l'avons toujours voulu.

Une famille…

Cette idée la faisait vomir…Night ne détacha jamais son regard de Bathoria tandis que la porte se refermait entre elles, les séparant, la fembot disparaissant derrière.

Night serra les poings.

Et l'instant suivant…Night fracassa son poing contre le miroir, poussant un cri de rage.

Le miroir se fissura…

Son reflet envahi par la colère, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse se brisa devant elle.

Elle devait sortir d'ici…

Kat…Outrigger…ses amis l'attendaient…

Mais comment…comment ?

* * *

« Votre traitement, Fracture. »

Les capsules bleues lui furent tendues.

Sans aucune expression, Fracture les attrapa dans sa main. Sans attendre l'energon pour les diluer avec, il les jeta dans sa bouche avant de les avaler.

Il sentit les capsules lui traverser le corps, une sensation glacée l'envahissant.

L'infirmière le toisa. Il ouvrit la bouche pour montrer qu'elle était vide.

« Parfait, Fracture. Maintenant, suivez-moi »

Il la suivit. La fembot ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours…Dix jours qu'il était là. Et le rythme des journées devenait de plus en plus lent. Amèrement, Fracture se demanda si cela était dû aux suppresseurs d'humeur. Maintenant qu'il les prenait à un rythme régulier, il commençait à en sentir les effets. Les premiers jours de son enfermement, il était toujours en colère. Il résistait face aux infirmiers, il envoyait paître le medic de cet asile…

Et il avait été toujours avide de sortir…

Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus aucune colère. En fait, il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste un grand vide en son sein. Par moment, il souffrait de période d'absence. Il pouvait passer un temps et ne se rendre compte que plus tard qu'ils étaient déjà à la fin de la journée. Il pouvait être dans un lieu et se retrouver dans sa chambre l'instant d'après, sans qu'il ne se rappelle ce qui s'était passé entretemps.

« Le medic vous recevra la semaine prochaine, l'informa l'infirmière.

\- Bien.

A vrai dire, l'effet le plus évident était qu'il était devenu comme un pantin pour le personnel médical. Un pantin qui disait oui à tout, qui suivait sans contester, qui prenait son traitement, qui assistait aux rendez-vous avec le medic pour le tenir au courant de son état mental et répondre aux questions habituelles. Que oui, il avait fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes. Qu'il avait tué. Qu'il avait torturé. Que sa vie durant la guerre avait été misérable. Qu'il n'aura été qu'un sadique incapable d'aimer et d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une émotion positive…

Pour lui, le medic avait raison. Il ne devait pas sortir. Il ne méritait pas de quitter cet endroit…il ne méritait pas d'être libre, après tout ce qu'il avait fait…

A Night…comme à tout le reste.

Oui…Il avait décidé de sortir de la vie de Night. C'était la seule chose à faire. Elle surmonterait cela. Et plus le temps passait, plus Fracture se sentait distant vis-à-vis d'elle. Il pensait même de moins en moins à elle. Probablement l'effet des suppresseurs d'humeur…ne plus penser aux choses déplaisantes.

Néanmoins, tandis qu'il suivait la fembot, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- …Esmeral ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle aussi suit une thérapie et un traitement de son côté.

Il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter, se soucier d'elle…Mais il n'éprouvait rien non plus. Il finit par hausser les épaules, sans insister davantage.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Dans un endroit que vous ne souhaiterez plus jamais quitter.

Oui…elle l'avait déjà dit. Mais Fracture l'écouta.

S'il ne quitterait plus cet endroit…c'était une bonne chose.

Pour lui et les autres.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. Une salle, avec un fauteuil placé au centre, des liens pour l'attacher. Un bureau, ainsi qu'un écran situé dans un coin.

L'infirmière lui fit signe de s'installer. Il s'exécuta sans un mot et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Quant à l'infirmière, elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour préparer une seringue.

Ha. Ils allaient lui faire une injection léthale ? D'où l'endroit qu'il ne quitterait plus ? Fracture l'observa faire.

\- Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le rapidement.

\- Voyons, Fracture. Nous sommes là pour vous soigner. Pas pour vous tuer.

Il avait du mal à la croire.

Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. L'infirmière pressa sur un bouton. les poignets de Fracture furent attachés au fauteuil, tandis que la fembot s'approchait d'elle.

\- Cela ne fera pas mal, Fracture.

Il n'aurait plus mal…

Les suppresseurs d'humeur étaient efficaces contre la douleur.

Il sentit la seringue lui piquer le cou.

Fracture ferma les optiques. Il sentit le sommeil lui envahir l'esprit. Bientôt, il tomberait en recharge.

Fracture se laissa tomber, sombrant dans les ténèbres.

Il n'entendit plus que le bip d'un écran qui avait été allumé.

* * *

Fracture se réveilla.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux. Il cligna des optiques, ne bougeant pas, son processeur encore brouillé par la recharge.

Quand sa vision se perfectionna, il remarqua que le plafond semblait légèrement différent. Les murs étaient de couleur rouge.

Comparé au blanc de sa cellule…Etait-il dans une autre chambre ? L'avaient-ils transféré dans un autre service ?

Il avait entendu que ces choses se faisaient…

Son lit ne ressemblait en rien à celui dont il avait l'habitude…il s'agissait d'un lit beaucoup plus grand, plus confortable.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté. Il entendit des bruits de fond.

 _Nebula, la Cybertronienne disparue, a été retrouvée il y a quelques jours, sur une planète bleue…_

Il devinait qu'il s'agissait de la télévision. Fracture se redressa en soupirant. Son corps s'avança de lui-même vers la fenêtre.

Il était tard. La fenêtre lui donnait une vue sur les hauts buildings d'une Cité. Probablement Kaon…

C'était très familier…

Autour de lui, une chambre…avec la télévision, un bureau…Quelques gadgets trônaient autour de son lit…

Fracture reconnaissait cet endroit. Il reconnaissait cette fenêtre, cette vue. Il s'agissait de son ancien appartement. Celui qu'il possédait avant d'être suffisamment riche pour se payer son vaisseau.

Un endroit qu'il n'avait pas énormément apprécié…mais qui avait été confortable un temps.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

Fracture se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre. S'il se souvenait bien, un long couloir pour le conduire au petit salon.

Il entendit des bruits de pas.

Fracture s'arrêta.

Les bruits recommencèrent.

Fracture arriva au salon. Personne.

Mais les bruits ne cessaient pas. Ils émanaient de la cuisine. Quelqu'un utilisait des ustensiles.

Ses ustensiles.

Fracture ne chercha pas à activer ses lames. Peu l'importe l'intrus, il arriverait probablement à le maîtriser.

A moins que…ce ne soit lui, l'intrus.

Il resta devant la porte. Seule la lumière de la cuisine en émanait.

Des murmures…

Fracture finit par appuyer sur le code pour ouvrir. La silhouette lui faisait dos, penché sur des cubes.

« …Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ? »

La silhouette se retourna.

Fracture se décomposa.

Non…

« Ce que je fiche ? Je pensais que tu apprécierais recharger un peu plus longtemps. Donc, je te préparais de l'energon.

Non…

Une illusion.

Fracture retint un rire hystérique. Fracture retint des sanglots. A la place, il fixa son interlocuteur sans rien dire.

Ils avaient utilisé le même gadget qu'il usait autrefois ?

Celui qui lui montrait la réalité qu'il souhaitait…celui qu'il avait cassé et détruit…parce que cela lui aurait causé plus de mal que de bien ?

L'endroit qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais quitter…

Bien sûr…

Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça…

C'était une illusion…mais cela n'atténua pas l'immense choc qu'il ressentit pour autant.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Drift…

Drift s'avança vers Fracture et lui tendit le cube. D'une main tremblante, Fracture le reçut.

\- Où est-ce que…je suis… ? demanda Fracture.

Le samouraï lui jeta un air surpris, comme si la question ne méritait pas d'être posée.

\- Tu n'es pas bien réveillé, à ce que vois…

\- …Réponds, s'il te plait.

\- Tu es chez toi, bien sûr.

\- Chez moi…

Non…chez lui était l'asile.

Ce chez-soi n'existait pas…mais il avait besoin de réponse.

\- Notre appartement à Kaon, répondit Drift.

\- Notre…appartement ?

\- Hé bien. Oui…depuis que tu nous as laissés emménager avec vous.

Nous…vous ?

Drift se retourna pour prendre son propre cube. Fracture fixait le sien, sans rien dire.

\- Tu veux dire que…on vit ensemble ?

Drift ne répondit pas. A la place, il changea de sujet.

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream sont sortis. Mais Divebomb et Airazor dorment encore.

\- …Quoi ?

Divebomb et Airazor…ils étaient présents aussi ?

Drift hocha la tête.

\- Tu leur diras d'arrêter de veiller aussi tard. Ce n'est pas bon pour leur rythme.

Ce n'était pas vrai…

Une illusion…juste une illusion…

Fracture choisit de tourner les talons et de quitter la cuisine.

Cela n'était pas réel…il le savait…

Pour autant, il était ici…dans cet appartement…

On l'avait emmené ici…

Loin de l'asile…avec Drift, Divebomb et Airazor…

Fracture lâcha le cube. Il tomba au sol et se brisa, recouvrant ses pieds d'energon…

Il sentit la sensation…

Oui…même l'energon semblait tellement réel….

 **OOC : Nebula appartient à Cao dreams in books^^**


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPITRE 74**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Pendant un instant, Fracture n'entendit plus rien. Ses audios sifflèrent. Il ne sentit que le liquide de l'energon couler sur sa jambe, tandis qu'il sentait les pas de Drift sur le sol. Il vit seulement le samouraï se tenir devant lui, lui poser la main sur l'épaule tandis que ses lèvres remuaient sans aucun son.

Etait-ce possible…ce genre de sensation, d'absence, dans une illusion ?

Oui…car il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, hein ?

Il n'était pas dans le Allspark…non. Cela aurait été trop clément. Au lieu d'une injection léthale, on l'avait placé dans cette fausse réalité…

Fracture fixa Drift sans rien dire, sans aucune expression.

Enfin, l'ouïe revint.

« Fracture…Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te sens bien ? » entendit-il Drift.

Comment devait-il se sentir ? Tout sauf bien, à l'heure actuelle…

Le samouraï semblait inquiet. Bien sûr…Après tout, c'était son rôle, d'être inquiet. Inquiet pour lui…Il baissa la tête vers l'energon avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Fracture.

« Bon, va t'asseoir. Je vais nettoyer ça et j'irais voir Divebomb et Airazor. Prends le temps de te réveiller. »

Fracture ne répondit pas. Il se contenta seulement de hocher la tête stupidement.

En temps normal, il aurait eu plus de répartie…il aurait dit quelque chose. Il aurait commenté…mais il n'avait plus aucun repère. A part Drift…ou plutôt, cette représentation de Drift, en face de lui.

 _Un endroit que vous ne voudrez plus jamais quitter…_

Oh oui. Cette infirmière n'avait pas raconté de mensonge. N'importe qui se laisserait avoir par une telle illusion.

Mais Fracture…connaissait ce mécanisme. Pour l'avoir utilisé maintes et maintes fois…pour l'avoir même montré à Drift…

Oui…il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Pour autant, il se vit obéir au samouraï. Il s'assit à la table. Autour de lui, six places. Dont une pour chacun de leurs Minicons respectifs.

Bien sûr…Même s'il n'aurait pas apprécié leur présence, l'illusion devait être crédible. Le Drift qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais abandonné Jetstorm et Slipstream. Mais au moins, il n'eut pas à les croiser actuellement.

Contrairement à…

« Boss ! »

Divebomb et Airazor firent irruption dans la salle à manger. A nouveau, Fracture se prit un coup de massue, le choc le saisissant dès que ses anciens Minicons apparurent devant lui.

Comme si Drift…n'avait pas suffi.

« Bien dormi, Boss ? »

\- Airazor n'a pas fermé l'optique de la nuit ! ricana Divebomb. Le film de la veille l'a terrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et je te signale que tu as eu peur aussi !

\- Moi ? Peur ?

\- Vous avez eu peur tous les deux, soupira Drift. Et vous avez été insupportables.

\- Tu n'es pas notre boss, de toute façon !

\- On est moins trouillards que Jetstorm et Slipstream !

\- Oh, ça suffit !

Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis la veille…comme si les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient encore vivantes…

Comme s'ils n'étaient pas morts depuis longtemps…

Fracture se raidit sur sa chaise.

Une réalité où lui et Drift vivaient ensemble…avec leurs Minicons. Dans un même appartement. Sans Autobots, sans prime, sans crime, sans loi. Où ils prenaient leur energon, comme un couple normal.

\- Boss ? demanda Airazor en penchant la tête sur le côté, le fixant curieusement.

\- Vous allez bien ? renchérit Divebomb.

Ils avaient dû remarquer son expression, puisqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de chahuter.

Fracture ne fournit aucune réponse. Drift s'assit à côté de lui.

\- …Fracture est fatigué, ce matin.

\- Pardon, boss.

\- On peut faire quelque chose ?

Laissez-moi, pensa Fracture.

Il sentit la main de Drift sur la sienne.

Cela le fit sursauter. Brusquement, il la retira d'un mouvement sec. Cela sembla surprendre le samouraï qui le fixa, perplexe par sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi ? grinça Fracture, après un temps de silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'est pas supposés vivre ensemble.

Oui…

Il y eut une légère tristesse dans les optiques du samouraï. Fracture sentit le rythme de son spark s'accélérer.

Il avait oublié à quel point cela lui faisait mal.

\- Hé bien…la preuve que si. Regarde, répondit doucement le samouraï.

\- On n'est pas supposés vivre ensemble, répéta amèrement Fracture.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il se leva.

Drift resta assis sur son siège.

\- Fracture…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais abandonné tes Autobots pour me suivre, répéta Fracture. Tu es un guerrier honorable. La mission t'importe plus que tout. L'honneur t'importe plus que tout. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu aimes Wing. Et tu l'aimeras toujours.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu aimes Windblade plus que moi. Elle te mérite plus que moi. Cela devrait être elle, avec qui tu vis actuellement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Cette réalité n'est pas supposée exister !

Peu importe combien il en avait envie…

 _Ce n'est pas une simulation qui t'aidera._

Tels avaient été ses mots.

\- Le vrai Drift m'a dit de ne pas les utiliser. Que je risquais de confondre la réalité avec une illusion. Qu'au lieu de m'enfermer dans la douleur, je devrais sortir. Prendre l'air.

\- Boss !

Fracture les ignora. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Drift ne venait pas à sa poursuite. Il ne répondit rien à ses insultes.

Après tout, il n'avait qu'un rôle défini. Forcer Fracture à rester ici. Le séduire, avec cette vision de rêve…

Un rêve, c'était tout ce que c'était. Mais la réalité était autre. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous saurez me berner avec mes propres gadgets ? Dommage pour vous, je les connais déjà ! C'est bête, hein ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre.

Fracture ouvrit la porte. Pour sortir…où, d'ailleurs ? Il ignorait où il allait. Il était dans une réalité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une illusion.

En temps normal, il aurait seulement enlevé le casque. Cela aurait désactivé la simulation.

Mais…ici, rien ne se passa.

Le couloir ne disparaissait pas. Il restait immobile, ne pouvant pas y mettre un terme.

Bien sûr…on lui avait fait cette injection…On l'avait attaché.

Fracture ne contrôlait rien. Il hurla.

Cette fois, il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici.

* * *

Un rêve…un rêve où elle pourrait s'échapper…

Un rêve dans lequel elle pourrait se glisser, sans jamais se réveiller…

« Paraît que tu voulais travailler à la Grande Librairie de Cybertron… »

Kat essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose…quelque chose qui atténuerait sa douleur causée par la blessure. Le contact froid du sol…les souvenirs…les moments positifs…

L'entraînement avec sa sœur…Les jeux avec sa sœur…les moments passés avec Night…

« Et tu n'as pas été retenue ? Faut dire…même moi, à ta place, je n'aurais pas été aussi stupide. Je n'aurais même pas essayé de tenter. »

Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie…des sentiments qui transcendaient l'amitié…même l'amitié très forte.

Leur voyage aux Cités de Cristal…le soir où elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois…

« Faut savoir rester à sa place, dans la vie. T'es qu'une minable Cyclope. T'es qu'une Decepticon. Tu ne sers à rien. La seule place que tu pourrais obtenir serait dans un cirque…comme bête de foire. »

La vision de Kat ne s'était pas réparée…la fissure s'était même aggravée…

Le bot était toujours là. Il lui parlait, riait, se moquait d'elle. Même si sa voix semblait être un écho…elle entendait tout ce qu'il disait.

Brusquement, elle sentit un coup de pied lui déchirer la blessure à peine refermée. Kat cria. Le bot ricana à nouveau.

« Comme si l'élite allait t'accepter, toi. Regarde-moi ça. Tu es même incapable de te défendre. »

C'était Night qui se défendait…C'était Karan, la rebelle…elles avaient toujours été là pour la défendre.

Oui…elle devrait s'échapper elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas dû demander de l'aide…

Mais dès qu'elle essayait de se redresser, elle reçut un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Kat s'effondra à nouveau, les mains liées lui couvrant le globe, pour éviter que les coups ne finissent par la rendre aveugle.

Elle sentit le pied de son geôlier s'appuyer sur son dos. Fort. Kat gémit de douleur, la sensation devenant rapidement insupportable.

« On n'a plus trop envie de rire, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, il y a quelques jours ? Que j'avais quelque chose à compenser ? »

Quelques jours étaient passés ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte…à moins qu'elle ne se soit évanouie suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas voir les jours défiler.

« Je pensais que tu allais la crever, rapidement. Même pas capable de faire ça. Mais bon. Bathoria m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi. »

Kat se découvrit le visage. Elle sentit qu'il s'agenouillait, avant de s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Elle avait faim…elle sentait que ses réserves étaient dangereusement basses…elle avait besoin d'energon.

Le bot sembla le deviner. D'un ton mielleux, il lui demanda.

« Tu as besoin d'energon, ma mignonne ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se pencha vers elle, lui caressant doucement le dos. Comme pour se moquer d'elle.

« Je peux peut-être t'accorder ça, non ? Si tu fais ce que je te dis… »

Elle s'y attendait.

Elle s'y attendait, dès qu'elle avait repris conscience…elle ne sortirait pas d'ici. Elle ne sortirait pas d'ici vivante.

« On peut s'arranger. Je te donne un cube d'energon si tu te mets à quatre pattes. »

Kat frémit de dégoût.

« …Si tu m'appelles Maître…si tu me supplies. »

Non…

Mais ses réserves…elle en avait besoin.

 _Maître…_

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Kat sentit avoir suffisamment de force pour se redresser légèrement. Il ne la frappait plus, mais la douleur ne s'atténuait pas.

La main se posa sur son casque.

Elle prépara son élan. Et d'un coup de griffe, elle lui trancha les câbles du poignet. Elle entendit un léger cri. Les étincelles émanèrent de son poignet, tandis qu'un faible jet d'energon coulait sur Kat.

Hors de question qu'elle lui obéisse…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, là ? Tu as osé me frapper… ? Moi, ton maître ? »

Kat se retourna péniblement. Autant lui faire face.

« TU AS OSE ME FRAPPER ?

\- …Je te vomis, grinça Kat.

Elle s'attendait à la riposte. Elle y était préparée. Mais hors de question qu'elle parte comme ça.

Elle reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Cette fois-ci, la fissure lui envahit la vision, l'éteignant presque.

\- Sale garce ! entendit-elle.

Un autre coup de poing. Kat retomba au sol, l'energon giclant autour d'elle. Un coup de poing dans le chassis, puis dans le ventre…

Encore et encore…

Kat crut s'évanouir mais elle était encore consciente. La douleur la réveilla, beaucoup plus intense qu'auparavant. Elle sentit que le bot s'était placé sur elle. Qu'il la cognait. Qu'il était enragé.

Qu'il la verrait morte.

\- Sale pourriture !

Un nouveau coup. Cette fois, la Cyclope remarqua que son châssis avait été cabossé. Que s'il continuait, il risquait de s'ouvrir…de laisser le spark apparaître…Kat haleta. Le souffle lui manquait. Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa respiration. La chaleur lui envahissait la tête, le processeur…

Le rythme de son spark accéléra à une vitesse alarmante. Elle le sentait, à l'intérieur de son châssis…cette petite lueur qui était sur le point de s'éteindre.

Night…

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

Elle sentit qu'il l'attrapa par le cou. Elle le vit lever le poing.

Kat le reçut à nouveau en plein dans le châssis. Cela coupa son souffle et Kat retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle sentit un faible liquide sur sa poitrine. De l'energon. Le sien. Le bot se redressa. Il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Un laser-gun. Qu'il pointa sur elle.

\- Je remercie du cadeau de Bathoria…mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Je m'en vais, de ce pas, en trouver un autre.

\- Peut-être que je conviens, comme cadeau ? rétorqua une voix derrière lui.

Le bot se figea. Brusquement, il se retourna.

Kat n'eut pas le temps de cligner du globe que le bot vola à travers la pièce, sortant de son champ de vision réduit. Elle entendit un bruit retentissant. Il avait heurté le mur.

Elle ne vit pas son sauveur. Mais elle entendit ses pas. Il courait en la direction de son agresseur. Profitant d'un faible répit des coups, elle ne put que crier.

\- Il a un laser-gun !

Elle entendit un coup de feu. Son geôlier avait tiré. Mais l'instant d'après, ce fut le laser-gun qui passa au-dessus d'elle. Il avait été désarmé. Les bruits de lame retentirent. Essayant vainement de se retourner, elle ne put qu'observer son geôlier essayer de se défendre face aux épées de Saberhorn.

Elle n'aurait pas cru…elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il viendrait. Kat toussa péniblement. Saberhorn le coinça contre le mur, pressant ses lames contre les seuls bras du bot, qui servaient de bouclier à ce dernier.

\- Et alors ? C'est ça, mon adversaire ? Je suis un peu déçu, moi. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à plus.

\- Foutu Insecticon.

\- Quel beau langage émanant de ta jolie bouche.

Saberhorn utilisa sa corne pour lui balancer un coup de tête. Le bot se figea, le choc ayant été suffisamment puissant pour faire gicler de l'energon depuis son front.

Le bot tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur. Saberhorn pointa une épée sous sa gorge. De l'autre, il recula légèrement pour s'avancer vers Kat. Il lui demanda de tendre ses bras. Sans répondre, elle s'exécuta avec difficultés. D'un coup sec, il lui trancha les liens de ses bras. La respiration de Kat était sifflante. C'était comme si son corps ne répondait pas. Pour autant, malgré la douleur, malgré l'energon coulant de son châssis, elle parvint à glisser les bras légèrement, essayant de défaire les liens à ses chevilles.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es assez minable, déclara Saberhorn à l'intention du bot. Aucune répartie. Hélas, il est temps de te dire adieu de façon permanente.

\- Que tu crois !

Kat se figea.

L'instant d'après, le bot sortit une nouvelle arme. Un nouveau laser-gun, de derrière son dos.

Tout de suite, Saberhorn recula. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le coup de feu fut tiré. A l'endroit précis où Saberhorn tenait l'une de ses épées. Cette dernière s'envola de sa main. Saberhorn fonça à la charge à nouveau, utilisant son épée restante comme bouclier en orchestrant des parades pour contrer les lasers.

De façon précipitée, Kat essaya de défaire ses liens pour s'échapper d'ici, mais en vain. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Soudain, elle remarqua l'autre laser-gun, qui était tombé au sol. Celui que son geôlier avait perdu lors du premier assaut de Saberhorn.

Là. A sa portée…Kat essaya d'ignorer son manque de souffle, et dans un ultime effort, elle étendit le bras pour agripper l'arme.

C'était…lourd. Quand Kat la souleva, elle manqua de la refaire tomber. Les rôles s'inversèrent. Ce fut Saberhorn qui était coincé contre le mur, tandis que le bot tirait à répétition sur l'Insecticon, qui continuait de se défendre avec son épée. Kat les regarda. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais…

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et, usant de toutes ses forces, endurant la douleur qui lui criait de lâcher prise, elle pointa le laser-gun d'une main tremblante en direction du dos de son geôlier.

Night…se serait battue. Elle tira.

Le bot reçut le laser en plein dans son dos. Il cria, lâchant son arme. Kat gardait la sienne en main.

Elle tira à nouveau. Au même endroit.

Le bot se retourna brusquement vers elle, lui montrant les dents.

\- Sale petite-

Elle tira une troisième fois.

Il reçut le projectile en pleine tête. Le bot s'effondra. Mais Kat s'avança de nouveau. Et avant même de vérifier s'il était mort ou vivant, elle tira une quatrième fois. Puis une cinquième et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vide son chargeur complètement.

Le bot ne bougeait plus. Kat lâcha son arme tandis que Saberhorn s'avançait à son tour. Il contempla le bot, déçu.

\- Sérieusement. Moi qui pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide. Au final…

Kat fixa le cadavre, sans rien dire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle le réalisa.

Elle avait tué. Elle avait tué un bot…pour la première fois.

\- Ma chère, peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide médicale ? proposa le pirate.

Kat s'effondra à genoux. Elle se tint le visage.

Ce ne fut pas seulement la douleur physique qui lui broya le corps…mais également une douleur morale.

Elle avait tué un bot…

Saberhorn s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est ta première fois ?

Kat ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle était…

Brusquement, elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Saberhorn soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hé, il le méritait, ma chère. Tu es une Decepticon. Les Decepticons font tous ça un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, c'était lui ou toi.

Elle ne voulait pas…elle ne voulait pas…

Aucune larme ne sortait mais elle pleurait. A l'intérieur, la culpabilité et la peur l'écrasèrent.

Saberhorn la laissa s'appuyer contre lui, sanglotant dans son épaule.

\- Allons, allons…ça va aller.

 _Ça va aller…_ si seulement c'était vrai.

Si seulement Night était là…


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPITRE 75**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Tu penses que cela suffira comme ça ? »

Kat ne répondit pas. Les mains tremblantes, elle se contenta de refermer la plaie souillée en la soudant, après avoir à peine épongé l'energon qui en ressortait.

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Doucement, elle approcha le fer vers son bas-ventre. A l'instant où le métal bouillant effleura celui de son armure, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur. Tout de suite, Saberhorn se rapprocha d'elle. Probablement pour vérifier qu'elle ne fasse pas un nouveau malaise. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'endroit où elle avait été retenue captive, Kat s'était effondrée, la douleur ayant été insoutenable. Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, elle était à bord du vaisseau pirate. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore décollé.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un medic, lui conseilla Saberhorn.

\- Ça va…

Elle avait observé le medic de la famille le faire à chaque fois que Karan rentrait à la maison, des plaies partout le long du corps. Probablement en raison de nombreuses bagarres causées par les problèmes dans lesquels elle se fourrait.

Elle avait cru que cela ne serait rien du tout…qu'elle saurait gérer…qu'elle saurait endurer…mais à la différence était que le medic les plaçait en recharge pour ressouder.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps…elle ne pouvait pas…

Kat recommença. Mais le résultat fut peu fructueux. Elle se mit à hurler à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le contact. Et l'energon s'était remis à couler…

Saberhorn soupira, se comportant plutôt calmement face à la scène.

\- Un medic, Kat.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! On me soignera là-bas !

\- Et tu penses que tu tiendras ?

\- Il le faut bien !

Elle voulait voir si tout le monde allait bien…elle ne supportait pas de rester sans réponse, sans nouvelle…

C'était même plus douloureux que cette plaie.

Kat réessaya. Elle finit par lâcher le fer, le contact étant insupportable. Saberhorn leva les optiques et finit par marcher dans sa direction.

\- Allonge-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Autant le faire franchement !

\- Non ! NON !

Mais Saberhorn ne l'écouta pas. Il la poussa brusquement en arrière sur le sol. Kat se débattit, essayant de donner des coups de pied…

Le fer fumant entra en contact avec la plaie.

Kat cria de toutes ses forces, ses doigts s'agrippant au sol. Le fer demeura plaqué contre la plaie. Les hurlements devinrent de plus en plus forts tandis que Saberhorn la maintenait au sol jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme.

* * *

« Ça risque de s'infecter, tu sais. Ils devront la rouvrir à un moment donné pour la traiter correctement. », lui fit remarquer Saberhorn.

Elle s'était probablement évanouie. Il avait l'habitude, après tout. Saberhorn passait sa vie dans l'espace, sur son vaisseau. Dès qu'il y avait un problème, les pirates se débrouillaient avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Par réflexe, Kat posa sa main à l'endroit exact où la plaie avait été refermée. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir une vilaine cicatrice ainsi que des traces d'energon sec qui en émanaient.

Kat releva la tête. C'était étrange…revoir le vaisseau dans lequel elle et Night avaient été capturées.

 _On peut s'arranger. Je te donne un cube d'energon si tu te mets à quatre pattes._

 _Si tu m'appelles Maître…_

Kat manqua de retomber. Tout de suite, Saberhorn la rattrapa légèrement par le bras. Il la reposa par terre. Kat demeura assise, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

« Le vaisseau va démarrer.

\- …Je veux les revoir. Mes parents, Karan…Night…

\- Hé bien, reste dans cette position. Sinon, ils vont encore croire que je t'ai encore causé des misères.

Kat n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Pas du tout…l'image de l'incendie se mit à envahir son processeur à nouveau…Tout de suite, la Cyclope se mit à frémir.

Son bar…leur maison…

Si ses proches étaient vivants…ils n'auraient plus d'endroit où loger.

Saberhorn se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Kat le toisa.

\- Pourquoi être venu ? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir.

\- Tu penses que je suis venu pour toi, ma chère ?

Elle l'avait appelé parce que les autres coordonnées avaient été effacées. Il lui adressa un léger sourire hautain. Kat n'en fit pas la remarque.

\- Je suis venu pour le combat, bien sûr. Mais sur le coup…j'ai été déçu.

\- …Je t'en veux encore…

\- De rien.

Il semblait agacé par sa remarque. Et pendant un instant, Kat se demanda si son attitude était juste.

La porte se rouvrit. Brusquement, une autre personne pénétra à l'intérieur. Kat releva la tête. Une Insecticon. Rose et blanche. Une luciole, apparemment. La cyclope ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisée sur cet équipage. Etait-ce une nouvelle recrue ?

Mais son hypothèse tomba rapidement. La luciole adressa une œillade meurtrière à l'égard de Saberhorn, ne portant aucune attention à Kat. Saberhorn se redressa. Tout de suite, la fembot Insecticon se mit à hurler. Dans un langage que Kat ne comprenait pas. Un dialecte Insecticon. Saberhorn bondit et se mit à lui crier en retour, dans le même langage. Le ton monta et les deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, braillant en même temps tout en coupant la parole à l'autre.

Ok. C'était quoi, encore ? Kat demeura perplexe à la scène. Elle fixa les deux Insecticons sans intervenir. Un problème ? Quelques mots furent lancés. Kat tenta de se rappeler dans quels livres de traduction elle avait pu le trouver.

Elle parvint à traduire un mot. Un seul, bien suffisant. _Enfoiré._

La fembot finit par tourner les talons d'un pas lourd pour quitter la pièce. Saberhorn essaya de la poursuivre mais sa corne manqua d'être coupée en deux par les portes qui se refermaient. Kat l'observa en silence, les bras croisés.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?

\- Rien. Glowstrike est juste énervée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, bien sûr ! Et madame a besoin de l'exprimer !

Elle n'y croyait pas. Comme elle lui fit bien savoir, Saberhorn soupira.

\- J'ai peut-être…commis une légère erreur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- …J'ai lu son journal intime. Quelques pages. Une phrase. Un mot. Une lettre.

Kat se frappa le visage. Sérieusement ? Il était le chef d'un équipage qui formait des raids et attaquait les autres vaisseaux…et il était assez idiot pour commettre ce genre d'idiotie ?

\- Je n'apprécierais pas que Night fasse comme toi.

\- Ha, ça y est ? Vous avez concrétisé ? Enfin, après tout ce temps ? demanda Saberhorn avec un sourire ravi.

\- Eh bien…oui, on est ensemble mais…Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, oh ! Tu n'aurais pas dû lire son journal.

\- J'étais curieux, répondit Saberhorn, prenant une expression boudeuse.

\- C'est ta petite amie, je présume ?

Saberhorn ne répondit pas. Mais son silence valait confirmation. Kat parvint à se redresser légèrement, se remettant debout.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser un peu son jardin secret.

\- Ça va être difficile sur mon vaisseau.

\- Si vous voulez un avenir ensemble, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous respecter vos espaces. J'ai eu ce problème avec ma sœur…

Et elle aurait sans doute le même avec Night…le jour où elles habiteraient ensemble.

Si Night allait bien…l'image de Night dans les bras de Bathoria l'assombrit aussitôt. Elle refusait d'y croire. Night allait bien…elle était encore en vie…elle le sentait.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser, dit doucement Kat.

\- Comme si j'allais m'excuser. J'ai déjà dû m'excuser des tas de fois lorsqu'on dirigeait cette satanée île Decepticon ! Parce qu'elle était ma supérieure et que je devais me plier à ses ordres. Ou à ses caprices, devrais-je préciser.

\- Saberhorn…

Elle lui jeta un regard significatif. Saberhorn poussa un profond soupir. Il comprit le message.

\- Vous les demoiselles, toujours solidaires entre vous.

\- Vous faites pareil de votre côté, hommes.

\- Et je fais quoi ? Je lui offre des fleurs pour m'excuser ? Elle les déteste !

\- …Tu sauras bien dénicher une solution.

\- Je vais à la salle de contrôle. Reste là.

Sans ajouter autre chose, Saberhorn quitta la pièce. Kat finit par se rallonger sur le sol, fixant le plafond.

Cela serait une façon de le remercier, réparer cette bourde avec Glowstrike…c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

 _Si tu m'appelles Maître…_

Le sourire de son gêolier ne quittait pas son esprit. Kat sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Maman, papa, Karan, Night…j'arrive, pensa-t-elle.

S'il vous plait, Primus. Faites qu'ils aillent bien.

* * *

« Boss… »

Fracture ne répondait pas. Il cligna des optiques, essayant de faire disparaître cette réalité pendant quelques secondes. Histoire d'oublier sa situation…où il se trouvait…

Dans un bar…près de son appartement…à Kaon…dans cette fausse réalité virtuelle…Imposée par un asile.

Fracture rouvrit les optiques. Rien ne changea pas. Il était encore coincé là…à boire de l'energon qui n'était même pas réel.

Ses anciens partenaires se tenaient à côté de lui. Divebomb et Airazor étaient assis au comptoir, près de lui. Fracture ne leur accorda pas un regard.

Ils n'étaient pas réels non plus…non. Ils étaient morts, depuis des années…

« Boss…vous ne nous parlez plus.

\- Vous nous ignorez.

\- On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Primus…même leurs voix étaient identiques en tout point…bien sûr, parce qu'il avait toujours souhaité les ré-entendre…

C'était logique. C'était la réalité idéale.

Et même leur ton…ce ton triste, incertain, parfois apeuré qu'ils employaient quand ils croyaient avoir déçu leur supérieur…Fracture ne put retenir un tressaillement.

Il voulait faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas…mais c'était trop dur.

\- Non…répondit-il, se tournant enfin vers eux.

\- Vous êtes…étrange.

\- Je sais.

Il reposa son cube sur le comptoir. Divebomb et Airazor s'échangèrent un regard. Ils finirent par lui sourire.

\- Hé, boss. Vous vous rappelez ? Dès qu'on empochait le butin d'une prime, on sortait fêter ça dans un bar, remarqua Divebomb.

Il hocha la tête.

Il s'en souvenait.

\- Celui clandestin du Mont Fuji était le meilleur !

\- C'était juste génial ! On adorait ! On passait nos soirées dehors ! On ne rentrait qu'au matin, renchérit Airazor.

\- Oui…

\- Et le jour d'après, on repartait pour un tour !

\- Vous adoriez les chasses, boss ! On adorait les chasses !

\- On était la bonne vieille équipe !

Fracture se contentait d'approuver en silence.

Oui…cette époque lui manquait.

L'époque où il ne se préoccupait de rien…seulement de ce qu'il allait capturer et gagner…en livrant des bots à d'autres.

Le chasseur le plus craint de toute la galaxie, comme on l'appelait.

Et il n'avait été bon qu'à ça…Il ne s'était jamais vu faire quelque chose d'autre…

Se soucier d'autre chose…

\- Et aujourd'hui…on est devenus une famille ! fit Divebomb avec un grand sourire.

\- La famille qu'on a toujours voulu avoir. Et vous nous l'avez donnée, boss !

Non…Ils étaient morts…

C'était lui qui avait causé leur mort…à tous.

\- …Non. Je ne vous rendais pas heureux, murmura Fracture en baissant la tête. Je ne faisais que…vous exploiter, vous battre, vous traiter comme des esclaves…

 _Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer !_

 _Vous êtes une plaie, Fracture._

 _Comment pouvez-vous encore vivre quand d'autres personnes sont mortes à cause de vous ?_

\- Mais non, boss ! On était heureux ! fit Airazor.

\- Vous nous traitiez mieux que nos précédents Déployeurs.

\- Vous m'aurez quitté tôt ou tard…parce que vous vous serez rendus compte que je ne valais rien…rien…en tant que Déployeur, en tant que personne…

Chasseur de prime…c'était tout ce qui le définissait.

\- On ne vous aurait jamais quitté !

\- La preuve, regardez où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureux ?

Si…

Peut-être que cette fausse réalité…était un léger réconfort. Il pouvait revoir les personnes qui lui avaient été chères…ou plutôt, selon Night, selon le medic Powerflame, les personnes qu'il avait prétendu aimer.

Et peut-être devait-il y rester…cela arrangerait tout le monde. Cela l'arrangerait, lui…de rester dans ce monde avec des fausses représentations de ces personnes.

Loin de Night…loin du reste…

C'était ce qu'il méritait.

\- Hé, boss ! On continuera les chasses, hein ?

\- Oui ! Même si on vit avec les déchets Autobot, cela ne signifie pas qu'on perdra notre trio gagnant, hein ?

\- Non…on ne perdra rien.

\- On restera toujours ensemble, hein ?

\- Oui…Toujours. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

\- Ce que vous souhaitez, boss. On vous appartient.

Ce qu'il souhaitait…

Bien sûr. Tel était le but de cette fausse réalité. Fracture commanda trois autres cubes d'energon.

Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où se rendre.

* * *

Il rentra à l'appartement. Accompagné de ses Minicons.

Ses partenaires. Toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes…toujours à le complimenter, à le suivre, à l'idolâtrer…Cette idée lui en était insupportable. Mais ils avaient toujours été comme ça…même quand Fracture ne le méritait pas.

Dès qu'ils passèrent l'entrée, Fracture aperçut Drift dans le salon. Ce dernier était assis sur un canapé, et semblait l'attendre.

Divebomb et Airazor le remarquèrent. Fracture leur accorda un regard. Les deux Minicons sourirent en guise de réponse.

« On va embêter les deux déchets » déclarèrent-ils en chœur, avant de se ruer vers leur chambre.

Fracture demeura interdit. Drift le fixait en silence. Un air de…reproche sur son visage.

Que lui reprochait-il ?

Quoique Drift avait toujours eu quelque chose à lui reprocher, après tout. Qu'il s'agisse des chasses, de la triche, de son manque d'honneur…Fracture s'avança.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? demanda Drift.

Tiens…c'était différent, cette fois. Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- …t'expliquer quoi ?

\- Ton attitude. Je ne l'ai pas compris.

Il n'y avait rien à comprendre…Il n'était que le reflet de Drift sans aucune personnalité. Fracture poussa un soupir.

\- Tu penses que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble ? Qu'on avait eu tort d'emménager ?

\- …Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter les Autobots pour me suivre.

\- Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis là.

Tu n'aurais pas dû te rapprocher de moi, pensa Fracture. Tu aurais dû aller voir quelqu'un d'autre…

Pourquoi être venu à moi alors que tu ne m'aimes même pas ? Le Drift réel ne l'avait jamais aimé, après tout…

\- …Tu ne vas pas bien, Fracture, déclara Drift.

Non…il n'allait pas bien. Mais comment expliquer à une illusion ? A un programme informatique ? A un gadget ? A moins qu'il n'ait une solution pour l'aider. Pour le sortir de là.

Fracture haussa les épaules, sans afficher aucune émotion. Après tout, quel intérêt de s'expliquer ?

Il était dans une illusion créée pour lui…Il pouvait en profiter. Fracture s'avança vers lui à nouveau.

\- Je vais bien…ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué, dit le bot violet.

\- …Tu me mens.

Décidément, il était entêté. Aussi entêté que le véritable Drift de son vivant. Fracture esquissa un sourire forcé, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Autant jouer le jeu…

Personne ne voulait de lui…Night ne voulait pas de lui dans le monde réel…

Il pouvait adopter la solution qui convenait à tout le monde.

Sans ajouter autre chose, Fracture l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

Mine de rien, sentir la chaleur du corps de Drift contre lui…même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simulation…

Cela lui faisait…un peu de bien.

Fracture décida de mentir. De jouer son rôle.

\- …Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai mal rechargé.

Il sentit les bras de Drift s'envelopper doucement autour de lui, lui rendant son étreinte. Fracture ferma les optiques, profitant de la sensation.

Qu'il s'agisse d'un faux ou non…cela restait une représentation fidèle de Drift. Il sentit les mains du bot orange lui caresser doucement le dos. Fracture posa le menton sur son épaule, ne le lâchant pas.

Passé un moment, Fracture s'écarta légèrement pour faire face à Drift, les bras toujours autour de son corps. Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles de Drift.

Le bleu d'Autobot…exactement le même.

Fracture leva doucement la main. Drift ne réagissant pas. Fracture prit cela comme une invitation et lui caressa doucement la joue. Drift ferma légèrement les optiques et Fracture approcha son visage du sien, sans mouvement brusque.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ce n'était pas…le même sentiment que ce qu'il avait ressenti avec le vrai Drift…mais c'était toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui procura un léger pincement au spark.

Cela lui faisait mal…ce n'était pas réel…et cela lui faisait mal. Mais pour autant, il ne se détacha pas de Drift. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent légèrement, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, un peu plus profondément. Sans aucun mot, Drift entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Fracture ferma les optiques et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur.

\- Hmm…Hmm…

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules du samouraï tandis qu'il goûtait à nouveau le baiser de Drift, lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure tandis que leurs langues se mélangèrent. Fracture releva les mains vers les joues de Drift, inclinant la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il approfondissait davantage le baiser.

\- Hmm…Ahh…

Ce fut au bruit de ces gémissements que Fracture s'écarta brusquement. Drift sursauta, rouvrant les optiques, une expression choquée sur son visage.

Fracture se rappelait…Ils utilisaient un gadget. Il devait être observé…par le biais d'un écran d'un Pad…ou d'un ordinateur…

\- …Je vais recharger, déclara Fracture, se sentant vide à l'intérieur.

\- …Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, répondit Drift, le ton amer.

Fracture ne répondit pas et sortit.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPITRE 76**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Fracture n'aurait su deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était coincé ici.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Comme il l'avait décidé, il jouait le jeu. Il acceptait le traitement imposé. Il acceptait tout. Qu'il s'agisse de cette fausse réalité, du fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Night ou qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici.

Après tout, il avait un appartement. Il était entouré des gens qu'il avait perdu il y a des années. Que demander de plus ?

La veille, Fracture avait dîné en compagnie de ses anciens partenaires, de ceux de Drift et du samouraï lui-même, avant de glisser en recharge. Mais lorsque Drift l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre pour s'allonger à côté de lui, Fracture n'avait eu droit à qu'à un simple « bonne nuit », sans autre chose qui suivait.

L'ambiance…était froide et pesante. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, non ? Une vie de couple avec le samouraï…Le gadget était supposé lui montrer ce que Fracture souhaitait réellement. Rien de plus.

Alors, pourquoi Drift agissait aussi froidement avec lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'intérieurement, Fracture pensait que Drift se devait de le détester ?

Sûrement. Dans tous les cas, il ne méritait que le pire.

Le lendemain, Fracture se leva tardivement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua Drift assis à genoux sur un tapis, les optiques closes, en train de méditer. Fracture demeura immobile à l'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un léger sourire. C'était…définitivement ce qui serait arrivé, si lui et Drift avaient choisi d'aller plus loin…s'il n'avait pas tout fichu en l'air…s'il n'avait pas été tué.

Oui…Drift était mort, après tout. Fracture en avait conscience…pour l'instant.

 _Tu confondras l'illusion virtuelle et la réalité. Et lorsque tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne, tu t'effondreras._

Pourquoi, s'effondrer ? S'il n'en sortait pas…

« Prends tes épées », lui déclara Fracture.

Drift rouvrit les optiques. Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers le bot violet. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi ?

\- On va s'entraîner tous les deux. C'est ce que tu aimes, hein ?

Drift aurait apprécié. Le vrai Drift. Sa représentation soupira et se redressa.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Comme ça…quel genre de partenaire de vie serai-je si je ne te le proposais pas ? Et puis, puisque tu as tendance à prendre soin de moi…la santé devrait compter aussi, non ?

\- Tu n'utilises que la triche.

Fracture réprima un ricanement amer. Décidément, on croirait entendre le vrai Drift. Le samouraï soupira, mais décida de s'exécuter. Fracture l'imita, sortant ses lames de ses poignets. Drift attrapa son épée et son katana, avant de s'incliner. Fracture ne le fit pas. Il ne s'était jamais incliné avant. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il commencerait.

Enfin, ils se mirent en position. Puis, sans attendre le signal, Fracture se jeta sur lui. Il leva sa lame, tandis que Drift levait celle de son katana. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, le bruit du métal froid résonnant à travers le salon. Les Minicons n'étaient pas présents. Mais si Fracture ne voulait pas d'eux à tel moment, l'illusion se plierait à sa volonté.

Cela lui fit bizarre…Se battre à nouveau contre Drift…Fracture para et attaqua, balançant des coups de pieds dans les côtes du samouraï. Ce dernier recula, avant d'attaquer encore plus férocement. Fracture se rappelait de leurs anciens duels…quand ils étaient ennemis, rivaux…quand ils se battaient pour une prime…ainsi que le dernier, où il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement proposé par Drift pour remonter le moral à Fracture.

Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes, mais dès l'instant où Fracture tenta un uppercut, il fut brusquement précipité au sol. Cela le surprit. Il ne s'y attendait pas ! Il était sur le point de se relever mais la lame de Drift se plaça sous sa gorge.

Voyons…C'était une blague ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire avoir comme ça !

\- …décidément…l'entraînement te réussit bien.

Il faucha les jambes de Drift. Mais ce dernier ne tomba pas au sol. Il restait debout, son air contrarié habituel. Toutefois, il abaissa sa lame, laissant Fracture se relever. Le bot violet se précipita sur lui à nouveau et les échanges de lames continuèrent. Fracture grogna, frappa, attaqua. Le samouraï bloqua aisément.

Et l'instant d'après, Fracture fut à nouveau projeté au sol. Ce dernier siffla entre les dents. Il n'allait pas perdre dans une fichue illusion ?

\- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- On s'entraîne, déclara simplement Drift.

\- Non ! D'habitude, je gagne !

\- Pas cette fois.

Comme s'il allait l'écouter !

Fracture se releva et l'attaqua à nouveau. Les échanges reprirent, Fracture tenta de l'assommer avec un coup de boule qui fit à peine fléchir Drift. Et au moment où il allait lui viser le châssis avec la lame, Drift se retourna et d'une rotation d'épée, il brisa la lame de Fracture. Le bot violet fixa son arme au sol, scandalisé.

C'était quoi, ça ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion et il arrivait à le vaincre ?

Fichue illusion ! Même pas fidèle à la réalité !

\- …Tu n'es pas aussi fort que ça, d'habitude.

\- Non, approuva Drift placidement. C'est toi qui es devenu faible.

\- Pardon ?

Il avait du mal à en croire ses audios. Drift le traitait de faible ? Lui ?

\- …Tu es faible ! cracha Fracture en retour. Espèce d'hypocrite moralisateur !

Il s'élança à nouveau, même sans lame. Il arriverait à le vaincre sans.

Fracture atterrit au sol lourdement. Drift soupira et finit par ranger ses épées, avant de se diriger doucement vers lui. Il se pencha sur le bot violet, qui était étendu sur le tapis. Ce dernier n'avait même pas envie de se lever.

Non…il ne se lèverait pas. Si une fichue illusion parvenait à le battre…

\- Je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça, Fracture, déclara Drift, le ton déçu.

\- Combatif ? Mais je le suis ! Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas proposé ce fichu entraînement !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça…

Drift s'abaissa à son niveau. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans ses optiques.

Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis quand as-tu déjà laissé quelqu'un te dire qui tu étais ? Ce que tu étais ?

\- Pff. De quoi parles-tu encore ? ricana Fracture. Un ricanement sans joie.

\- Le Fracture que je connais…n'aurait jamais abandonné. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un medic, un insignifiant medic qui n'y connait rien, lui cracher dessus.

Ha, c'était ça alors ? Fracture se redressa légèrement, lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Tu es le produit de ce médic, rappelle-toi.

\- Et ces infirmières qui te donnent ces suppresseurs d'humeur ? continua Drift. Alors que toi-même, tu ne les avais jamais utilisé dans tes moments les plus sombres ?

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû…

Fracture déglutit légèrement.

\- Je comprends pourquoi…Outrigger les utilise.

\- Toi-même, tu pensais que ce n'était pas un bon exemple à suivre. Tu ne l'as jamais fait…Jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as…tout laissé tomber. Tu as tout abandonné.

\- Qui s'en soucie ?

Oui…Qui ?

\- J'aurais dû abandonner depuis longtemps, déclara Fracture. Non, encore mieux. J'aurais dû crever.

Il se mit à pouffer.

\- J'aurais dû crever…cela aurait dû être moi.

\- Fracture…

\- Et ça aurait arrangé beaucoup de monde ! Que j'affronte Lockdown. Qu'il me tue à ta place. J'aurais rejoint Divebomb et Airazor. J'aurais payé pour mes crimes ! Pour toutes les primes que j'ai tuées ! Il n'y aurait pas eu ce bazar…Personne n'aurait souffert.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Drift baissa la tête.

\- Tu penses que je n'aurais pas souffert ? De ta mort ?

\- Tu aurais vécu une vie heureuse. Avec Jetstorm et Slipstream. Avec tes élèves. A qui tu manques tous les jours…Tu serais resté avec l'équipe Autobot. Tu le méritais tellement…tu méritais tellement de rester en vie. Tu as toujours été honorable. Tu as toujours essayé de te racheter, alors qu'en fait, tu n'avais rien à racheter.

Fracture ne se rendit pas compte que sa voix tremblait. Il s'en moquait. Les infirmières, derrière leur écran, devaient bien rire. Elles devaient bien se moquer de lui. De combien il était pathétique.

\- Tu…tu as même donné un but à…à des Minicons. Tu as été un Maître formidable…contrairement à moi.

\- Divebomb et Airazor t'aimaient, Fracture. S'ils t'aimaient, c'est que quelque part, tu valais le coup.

Fracture secoua la tête. Il s'essuya les optiques, sa vision se brouillant. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Drift l'obligea doucement à le regarder.

Enfin, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Et…ils n'étaient pas les seuls à t'aimer.

\- Oh, arrête. Tu n'es même pas là. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu aimais Wing. Et tu aurais fait ta vie avec Windblade, sans rien demander à personne et…

\- Arrête de parler de Wing ! Ou de Windblade ! On ne parle pas d'eux ! s'écria brusquement Drift.

Cela surprit Fracture momentanément. Drift poussa un soupir, se calmant.

\- On ne parle pas d'eux…on parle de toi. De moi. De nous.

\- Parce qu'il y a eu un nous ?

\- …Je pense qu'il y en aurait eu un, Fracture. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …tu sais pourquoi.

Fracture se sentit se rapprocher de lui. La boule dans sa gorge ne s'estompait pas. Elle s'agrandissait même.

\- Fracture…si tu étais mort…qui aurait veillé sur mes élèves ? Qui aurait aidé les Autobots à capturer les criminels de guerre ?

\- Je…

\- Et par-dessus tout…Qui aurait donné un toit à Night ? Qui l'aurait élevée ? Qui l'aurait aimée ? Sans toi…elle serait probablement morte à l'heure actuelle.

\- …Night…ne veut plus me voir.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler sur ses joues. Fracture secoua la tête. Bon sang ! Il était pathétique à ce point-là, de pleurer devant une fichue illusion ? Drift lui adressa un sourire légèrement triste avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, étreignant doucement Fracture.

Fracture ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte. Mais il sentit ses épaules se lever et descendre. Comme si un poids l'oppressait…

\- Cela s'arrangera.

\- Non…non…

\- Si. Je suis sûr. Elle t'aime encore. Elle t'aimera toujours. Et…elle a besoin de toi.

\- Non…

\- Elle a besoin de toi, Fracture…on a besoin de toi. Même si on te crache dessus, même si on te dit que tu devrais mourir, que tu ne mérites aucune clémence…c'est faux. Il y a encore des choses pour lesquelles il faut se battre, même quand on est au plus bas.

\- Drift…

Ces discours…comme le jour où il avait perdu Divebomb…comme le jour où il avait perdu Airazor…

Fracture se mit à sangloter davantage.

\- …Tu m'as manqué…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu me manques tous les jours…alors que j'ai tout gâché…que…

\- Tu ne mérites pas de finir ta vie ici, Fracture. Tu mérites de vivre autrement.

\- Je ne mérite rien du tout…parce que…si…je reviens…

Il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

\- Si cette illusion s'éteint…si je reviens…toi, tu disparaîtras.

\- Alors…profitons-en.

\- Quoi… ?

Drift s'écarta légèrement de lui. L'un de ses pouces effleura la joue de Fracture, comme pour lui essuyer une larme. Une larme que Fracture avait longtemps gardée.

\- Profite de moi…accorde-toi cette pause…et ensuite…

\- Drift…

\- Juste…profite de l'instant. Parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait.

C'était vrai…il n'aurait pas prévu qu'il puisse être enfermé ici…qu'il puisse revoir Drift…Divebomb et Airazor aussi…

Fracture se laissa aller contre lui, sanglotant fort. Plus rien ne compta. Pas l'asile, pas les infirmières qui l'observaient…rien…

Juste…les bras de Drift comptaient…

* * *

« Kat ! »

Kat ne fit pas deux pas en-dehors du vaisseau que brusquement, elle fut étreinte étroitement par sa sœur jumelle. Tout de suite, Kat l'enlaça en retour fortement. Le soulagement la prit lorsqu'elle retrouva sa sœur, ainsi que ses parents qui se précipitèrent vers elle à leur tour.

Elle savait…elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans l'incendie…Au loin, Outrigger se tenait derrière eux, lui adressant un signe de tête, sincèrement ravi de la revoir.

« Bon sang ! Ne fais plus ce coup à ta sœur adorée, compris ?

\- Et toi, alors ? J'ai été inquiète aussi !

\- Bon sang, tu es blessée ! s'écria sa mère lorsqu'elle remarqua la plaie qui avait été refermée.

Kat secoua la tête, lui indiquant que ce n'était rien. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Désespérée de voir une autre personne apparaître pour l'étreindre, l'embrasser…

Il n'en fut rien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu dois aller à l'hôpital !

\- Plus tard…le bar….

\- Tout a brûlé ! cria Karan.

\- On s'en moque, la corrigea son père. L'essentiel est qu'on soit tous réunis.

\- …Night ?

Un silence tomba. Karan baissa la tête. L'expression d'Outrigger s'assombrit légèrement. Le spark de Kat manqua de s'arrêter.

\- …Non.

\- On ne sait pas où elle est…

Elle avait une idée. Elle était avec Bathoria.

Elle ne voyait qu'elle…que cette solution…qu'elle soit vivante ou morte…Kat essaya de rester calme. Peu importe le scénario, elle était avec Bathoria.

\- J'ai essayé de contacter Fracture…pour le prévenir…dit tristement sa mère.

\- J'ai essayé de contacter Esmeral aussi…soupira Outrigger. Rien. Aucune réponse.

Ce n'était pas normal…

Kat avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Kat ! Il faut vraiment aller à l'hôpital ! s'écria sa mère.

\- Non…il…il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Karan.

Sa mère manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Kat ? Tu crois que c'est le moment pour penser à ça ?

\- Je…je dois faire des recherches…

\- Tu ne trouveras rien ! Tu ne trouveras pas Night !

Mais ce n'était pas Night qu'elle comptait chercher…même si elle y était indirectement liée…

\- Je ferai tout pour la retrouver.

\- Kat !

\- Mais pour l'heure…j'ai besoin de faire des recherches sur quelqu'un…qui serait susceptible de nous aider.

\- Quoi ? Kat ! Crache le morceau ! Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Elle avait la complète attention d'Outrigger et de Karan.

\- …L'ancien mari de Bathoria. Il…il faut le trouver.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPITRE 77**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Attention : ce chapitre est destiné à un public averti. Il y aura une scène explicite M à la fin de ce chapitre. Donc si besoin, vous pourrez sauter le passage. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

« Il était génial, ce film, boss ! »

Ils sortirent du cinéma après y être entrés trois heures avant. Fracture émit un léger sourire face à l'excitation de ses anciens partenaires Minicons. Même si le film était fini depuis longtemps, ils étaient encore plongés dedans. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient aussi ébahis qu'eux. Ils se tournèrent vers Drift, des étoiles brillant presque dans leurs optiques.

« Le combat final était splendide, vous ne trouvez pas, Maître Drift ?

\- Tous ces enchaînements…

\- J'aimerais tellement faire comme lui !

Drift haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je vous ai répétés plusieurs fois qu'il ne s'agissait que de fiction. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Et même si cela existait, il vous faudrait encore beaucoup de techniques et d'années d'entraînement pour arriver à un tel niveau…

\- Voyons, Drift. Laisse-les rêver un peu, ricana Fracture. Il faut toujours que tu sois aussi sérieux.

\- Et moi, je trouve que tu ne l'es pas assez. Cela ne les aidera pas, de les encourager.

Fracture fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Si tu le dis…mais je ne les empêche pas de s'amuser.

\- Toi alors…

\- Au moins, ce n'était pas un film qui plaçait les Decepticons en tant que méchants, déclara Fracture. Comme j'ai pu le voir TELLEMENT de fois…

Pour les rares fois où il était allé au cinéma.

Cela avait été Drift qui avait proposé cette sortie. Une sortie tous ensemble. Avec leurs Minicons. Et Fracture devait admettre que cela avait une expérience plus qu'acceptable. Il avait eu peur que Drift ne choisisse un film ennuyeux car il aurait pu s'y attendre de la part du samouraï. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Le film d'action avait été plutôt bien amené. Les quatre Minicons avaient eu leur attention rivée sur l'écran pendant toute la durée. Quant à Fracture, il avait simplement attrapé la main de Drift et les deux ne s'étaient pas lâchés jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle.

Amèrement, Fracture ne put s'empêcher de penser à Night. Cette dernière l'aurait grandement apprécié aussi…Il secoua la tête. Non…ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait profiter…il devait profiter de sa pause, comme l'illusion de Drift l'avait si bien appelée.

\- Où va-t-on, maintenant ? demanda Divebomb avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous rentrez, leur déclara Fracture. A l'appartement.

\- Quoi ? On ne profite pas de la soirée ? demanda Jetstorm, une mine triste.

\- C'est vrai ! approuva Airazor.

Comme par hasard, il s'agissait de l'un de ces rares moments où les Minicons respectifs de Drift et de Fracture s'entendaient. Même le samouraï sembla légèrement surpris de la réponse du bot violet. Fracture poussa un soupir.

\- Drift a dit que ce n'était pas bon pour vous de veiller aussi tard, déclara Fracture en jetant un regard significatif au bot orange.

\- Mais il est encore tôt, fit remarquer Slipstream.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à profiter de votre côté. Pour une fois que vous avez l'appartement pour vous seuls.

Les quatre Minicons s'échangèrent un bref regard. Finalement, Divebomb fut le premier à céder. Il adressa un sourire en direction d'Airazor, avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise idée.

\- Bon…Très bien, Maître Drift, soupira Slipstream.

\- Ne faites pas les fous, leur ordonna sévèrement Drift. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

\- Oui, oui…dit Jetstorm, une mine un peu trop innocente pour être honnête.

Fracture ne put retenir un bref ricanement. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Slipstream et Jetstorm allaient inviter leurs partenaires respectifs dans le dos de leur Maître. Bah, peu importe. Au moins, il aurait le samouraï pour lui tout seul. Drift ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

\- Profitez bien de votre soirée, leur souhaita Fracture.

\- Vous aussi, boss ! firent ses Minicons en chœur.

\- A plus tard, Maître Drift !

Et les Minicons s'éloignèrent, laissant Fracture et Drift seuls. Fracture attrapa la main de Drift à nouveau, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers un endroit que Fracture connaissait bien.

\- Il faut toujours que tu me fasses endosser le mauvais rôle, râla Drift. Je suis toujours le méchant policier.

\- Cela te va bien. Et puis…techniquement, tu es un policier.

\- Très drôle. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls…qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire ?

\- Voyons, Drift, lui susurra doucement le bot violet. Ils sont grands, tu sais.

\- Hm.

Drift, toujours aussi surprotecteur. Fracture eut un léger sourire amer à cette pensée. Il resserra son étreinte et conduisit Drift au lieu en question.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? finit par l'interroger le samouraï.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si, avec toi, je m'inquiète toujours.

\- Voyons…tu me fais des procès d'intention. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le bar apparut devant eux. Drift fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

\- Fracture…

Fracture haussa les épaules, avant de l'entraîner, sans discussion, à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas spécialement ce genre d'endroit », soupira Drift.

Assis tous les deux à une table isolée, Fracture se contenta de trinquer avec lui, levant le cube d'energon de haute-qualité dans sa direction, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil malicieux. Drift touillait le sien mais finit quand même par le porter à sa bouche.

« Ha ! ricana le bot violet. Tu ne dis pas non à un peu de haute-qualité.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, puisque tu l'as commandé, grogna le samouraï. Et qui va payer ?

\- Toi, bien sûr !

\- Decepticon sans honneur.

\- Crétin d'Autobot.

Ha…ça lui avait manqué, leurs piques. Pour une fois que cette illusion lui apportait quelque chose de bien…L'ambiance du bar de Nightingale était toujours aussi bonne. Cette dernière avait activé la piste de danse tandis qu'une musique que Fracture appréciait jouait. Il posa sa main sur celle de Drift à nouveau, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant.

\- Rappelle-toi, fit Fracture. Tu avais bien apprécié le bar clandestin, au Mont Fuji, non ?

\- La fois où vous avez fini bourrés ? Oh oui, je m'en rappelle. Et non. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié.

\- Oh, allons. Tu aurais dû profiter de la vie un peu plus. Ici, c'est la vie, après tout.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cube. Sur le visage du samouraï, il pouvait apercevoir un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Manifestement, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que cela d'être ici. Fracture reposa son cube, à présent vide, et en profita pour piquer une gorgée dans celui de Drift.

\- Non, non et non, l'arrêta sévèrement Drift. Tu en as eu assez.

\- Ce qui est à toi est à moi, non ? Et ne t'inquiète pas. Un cube, ce n'est pas assez pour me faire planner.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou effrayé. Mais hors de question que je te porte jusqu'à l'appartement tandis que toi, tu réveilleras les voisins en chantant.

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan, apprécia Fracture.

Fracture se rapprocha légèrement du samouraï. A ce moment-là, la musique s'arrêta. Une nouvelle joua.

Une que Fracture connaissait bien…celle qu'il avait chanté avec Windblade.

Une de ses musiques préférées…

Fracture finit par se relever, attrapant le samouraï par le bras.

\- Que…

\- Relax, Drift ! Je t'emmène seulement danser, sourit Fracture avant de l'entraîner sur la piste.

\- Hors de question, répondit-il, le ton placide.

\- Hmm ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la piste. Drift essaya de tourner les talons pour repartir, mais le bot violet l'en empêcha, le forçant à rester.

\- Non.

\- Allons, allons. Tu sais. Je donne des cours à Windblade. Je peux très bien t'apprendre également à danser.

\- Je sais danser.

\- Hm ? Montre pour voir.

\- Non.

\- Drift…

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait ?

Drift leva les optiques mais ne bougea pas. La musique s'accéléra doucement. Fracture finit par le lâcher pour commencer à danser seul, bougeant et se déhanchant au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter par le rythme de la musique. Tandis que le samouraï le regardait, des optiques écarquillés, Fracture lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil, avant de prendre une pose séductrice tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement du samouraï en dansant.

\- Vas-y…laisse-toi aller.

\- Fracture…

\- Hm. A moins que tu n'apprécies ce que tu vois ?

Drift se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Fracture comprenait. Il hésitait. La cadence accéléra. Drift soupira et finit par bouger à son tour. Fracture ralentit pour le regarder faire. Drift…bougeait mécaniquement les bras et les jambes, sans que son corps ne suive.

Et il appelait cela danser. C'était…original. Fracture ne put retenir un fou rire. Drift lui adressa un regard outré et s'arrêta, vexé.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Voyons, Drift…hihi, ne le prends pas comme ça…Attends, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi.

Doucement, Fracture lui attrapa les poignets pour les placer sur ses hanches. Drift se raidit légèrement mais Fracture lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains dans son dos. Puis, s'adaptant de nouveau au rythme, Fracture commença à lui montrer les pas, ainsi que la façon de bouger son corps.

\- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule…

\- Je te jure que tu ne le seras pas. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Hmm…si un jour, je m'attendais à entendre une telle phrase venant de toi…

\- Rien ne te coûte d'essayer.

La musique devint de plus en plus forte. Fracture ferma les optiques, se laissant porter, mais ne lâchant jamais le samouraï. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Drift braqué sur lui. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, apparemment. Tant mieux. Fracture rouvrit les optiques. Drift ne s'était pas détaché de lui. A son tour, le samouraï commença à bouger, quoique de façon assez raide et mécanique. Fracture approuva du chef, l'encourageant à continuer. Drift continua, répétant toujours les mêmes mouvements tandis qu'il suivait les pas de Fracture.

Au moins, au contraire de Windblade, il ne marchait pas sur ses pieds. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Fracture sourit et enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, collant son châssis contre celui de Drift tandis qu'ils dansaient de façon synchronisée, appréciant le moment baigné dans la musique et les lumières.

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta. Drift et Fracture cessèrent, mais restés collés l'un à l'autre, ne quittant pas la piste de danse. Ils se sourirent avant qu'une nouvelle musique ne démarre. Fracture finit par le lâcher doucement, avant de se glisser derrière le dos du samouraï, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il posait son menton sur l'épaule de Drift.

\- On recommence ? lui susurra doucement Fracture.

\- …Tel que je te connais, tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que je dise oui.

\- Hm. Tu me connais très bien.

Ils recommencèrent. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils enchaînaient les danses, Drift sembla se détendre de plus en plus, se relâchant davantage dans l'étreinte du bot violet. Fracture ferma les optiques, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

* * *

« C'était génial », déclara Fracture.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du bar, il remarqua que Drift avait du mal à marcher droit. Fracture se mit à rire et le rattrapa par le bras, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un banc. Le samouraï était complètement lessivé par tout cet enchaînement de danses et cela se voyait. Mais au moins, il avait essayé. Et Fracture profitait de cette petite victoire. Les deux s'assirent, profitant que le ciel soit dégagé pour observer les étoiles.

« Alors. Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas ce genre d'endroit, sourit le bot violet.

\- Je ne les apprécie toujours pas, grommela Drift.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est restés jusqu'à presque la fermeture.

\- Bien sûr. C'est toi qui m'as forcé. Surtout pour danser.

\- Avoue. Ce n'est pas comme les arts martiaux mais…Tu as aimé.

Fracture lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Drift grogna avant de soupirer.

\- Et puis, Primus ! Oui. J'ai apprécié…

\- Ha-ha.

\- Mais je n'y retournerais pas.

\- Si tu le dis…

Le bot violet posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drift, ne détachant pas son regard du ciel. Il sentit le bras de son partenaire s'envelopper autour de sa taille. Fracture lui prit à nouveau la main, sans bouger.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres Night, souhaita Fracture à voix haute.

\- Moi aussi…j'aurais aimé la rencontrer.

\- Si tu avais été là…tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile, je pense.

Drift hocha la tête, déposant un rapide baiser sur le casque de Fracture.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti, même sans moi.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? pouffa le bot violet, d'un rire sans joie.

\- Non. Je le pense sincèrement.

Fracture se décala légèrement, observant Drift sans rien dire. Il finit par sourire tristement, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue à son tour. Drift le laissa faire, puis détourna la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Fracture une nouvelle fois. Fracture sourit dans le baiser, le massant doucement tandis qu'il formait des cercles sur le châssis du samouraï.

Après quelques minutes, les deux se séparèrent. Fracture se décala légèrement avant d'ouvrir son châssis pour en sortir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un Pad. J'ai envie de garder un souvenir.

C'était probablement inutile…Peut-être que Fracture faisait cela seulement pour la forme…après tout, tout disparaîtra à la fin de cette illusion.

Comme un rêve…comme si rien ne s'était produit…

Pour autant…Fracture tendit le Pad au-dessus d'eux.

\- Un petit sourire.

Le Pad les prit en photo. Fracture la regarda. Drift conservait toujours son air sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas photogénique.

\- Allons. Un sourire, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Il reprit une photo. Cette fois, Fracture faisait une grimace tandis que Drift levait les optiques.

\- Efface !

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Efface de suite.

\- Je peux très bien l'utiliser à des fins de chantage.

\- Fracture, tu n'as aucun honneur.

Fracture l'ignora et alors que Fracture l'embrassait sur la joue pour l'empêcher de continuer, il les prit en photo une troisième fois.

\- …Je te hais.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Fracture finit par ranger son Pad dans son châssis, avant de se lever du banc. Il tendit la main vers Drift. Le samouraï soupira mais la prit.

\- Allez. Il est temps de rentrer.

\- C'est raisonnable.

Cette sensation…c'était tellement agréable…

Beaucoup plus agréable que toutes ces années où il avait chassé…toutes ces années où il avait combattu Drift pour des primes…

Fracture sourit légèrement lorsque Drift l'embrassa sur le front, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement.

* * *

Bizarrement, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, tout était éteint. Tout était silencieux. Drift croisa les bras, un air approbateur sur son visage.

« Voilà. Ils savent être raisonnables, quand ils le veulent. »

Fracture haussa les épaules et frappa des mains, allumant la lumière.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Le salon apparut devant eux, sens dessus de sou. Le canapé avait été renversé, tandis que des cubes d'energon vides recouvraient le sol. Fracture en ramassa un, tandis que Drift essayait de contenir sa colère. Le bot violet le vit serrer les poings. Il comprit que cela allait barder.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il était sur le point de hurler et d'appeler ses Minicons pour des explications, mais Fracture le coupa en apercevant une note sur la table. Le bot violet soupira et la montra à Drift.

\- Ils sont partis chez cette Berry, déclara-t-il.

\- Cela valait mieux pour eux, parce que je te jure que demain, ils vont m'entendre.

\- Drift…

\- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de les laisser seuls.

\- Et tu étais d'accord.

Fracture leva les optiques, avant d'étendre les bras.

\- Bon. Allez. On s'en occupera demain.

\- Il est hors de question que je nettoie. Ils nettoieront tout à leur retour. Et ils seront punis. Plus de sortie.

\- C'était pile ce que j'allais te proposer.

Surtout qu'il avait d'autres idées en tête. D'un pas rapide, Fracture se dirigea vers leur chambre. Au moins, cette dernière avait été épargnée de la tornade programmée par leurs Minicons.

Mais Fracture n'avait pas envie d'être en colère contre eux. Il le devrait peut-être mais…

Non. Il ne ressentait aucune colère. Pas aujourd'hui.

Drift pénétra dans la pièce à son tour. Fracture l'observa tandis que le samouraï se dirigeait vers leur petit bureau pour faire un peu de rangement. Le bot violet remarqua les armes qu'il gardait toujours dans son dos.

Bien sûr…il ne les quittait jamais.

Drift avait le dos tourné. Fracture se dirigea lentement vers lui. Doucement, il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant fort contre lui. Fracture ferma les optiques, ne le laissant jamais partir.

\- Monsieur l'Autobot honorable, murmura Fracture tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de Drift.

Fracture put deviner un sourire sur le visage du samouraï. Doucement, Fracture se colla un peu plus contre lui. Drift ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il acceptait l'étreinte.

\- …On est enfin seuls. Je suis enfin seul avec toi.

\- Hm.

\- Peut-être un jour, hein…Comme on le disait…

 _Peut-être un jour._

Fracture se rappelait de ces quelques mots. Du fait qu'il aurait pu y avoir un « eux », à un moment donné. Si le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Quelle vie aurait-il eu ? Si Drift était resté en vie ? Si Divebomb et Airazor étaient restés en vie ?

Est-ce que Night…les aurait appréciés ? Lui-même, aurait-il connu Night ?

Il ignorait…il ignorait ce qui se serait passé.

Fracture resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, de façon similaire à ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, il commença à masser doucement le châssis de Drift, se tenant derrière lui, tout en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Drift s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait. Fracture sourit légèrement et continua ses mouvements de va et vient, lui massant le torse tandis qu'il remontait vers le cou et le visage de Drift.

Fracture déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent légèrement. Finalement, il en déposa un autre entre les câbles.

Puis un autre.

Tout en l'embrassant, Fracture commença à descendre ses mains vers le ventre, puis le bas-ventre du samouraï. Fracture continuait ce qu'il faisait, laissant une traînée de petits baisers le long de son cou.

Drift releva la tête, comme pour lui accorder davantage l'accès. Fracture le caressa davantage, fermant les optiques. Il appréciait tout. La sensation des câbles, le parfum du samouraï… Au bout d'un moment, les baisers devinrent plus prononcés, plus profonds tandis que ses caresses devenaient un peu plus insistantes.

Alors qu'une jambe se plaça entre celles de Drift, Fracture glissa sa langue vers les câbles, pour les titiller légèrement. Il vit Drift se raidir soudainement, tandis que Fracture commença à les lui mordiller.

\- Hmm…ça te plait ? demanda Fracture, le ton bas.

\- Fracture…

\- J'ai l'autorisation de te toucher ?

\- …Tu demandes mon autorisation ?

Cela plut à Fracture. Aussitôt, les baisers reprirent le long du cou tandis que les caresses descendaient davantage vers le corps de Drift.

Même si c'était une illusion…c'était toujours aussi bon…Fracture sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement. Il choisit de l'ignorer et continua de mordiller les câbles. Il devina que Drift avait fermé les optiques, que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Fracture passa un nouveau coup de langue entre les câbles, de façon un peu plus insistante.

\- Hmm…entendit-il Drift alors que Fracture glissait une de ses mains vers son entrejambe.

Cela amusa le bot violet et bientôt, il se mit à masser cette partie intime du samouraï. D'abord légèrement avant d'approfondir son contact. Fracture déposa un baiser sur un audio de Drift, avant de lui murmurer.

\- On dirait que le samouraï stoïque, qui ne laisse jamais entrevoir ses émotions…n'est pas aussi stoïque que l'on croit.

Il devina que Drift souhaitait dire quelque chose mais Fracture ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il continua de caresser son entrejambe. Une part de lui avait envie qu'il l'ouvre, qu'il s'ouvre pour lui…mais il n'aurait sûrement plus d'autre occasion.

\- Tu sais que…continua Fracture tandis qu'il remonta légèrement vers l'entre-jambe, je ne suis pas capable de prendre du plaisir avec une autre personne que toi.

\- Fracture…

Drift étouffa un léger gémissement.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi…tu as été celui qui m'a le mieux traité, déclara-t-il tandis qu'il frottait son châssis contre le dos de Drift. Cette nuit…au garage…qu'on a passé…tu te rappelles ?

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part du samouraï.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier…et…

Fracture l'embrassa à nouveau, sur l'épaule cette fois-ci.

\- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de retenter l'expérience, hein ? On avait tellement d'occasion, avant celle-là…

\- Haah…

\- Hm…Quand on était tous les deux au Mont Fuji…quand on était en prison…ou…dans cette grotte…il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous…

Fracture se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que le corps du samouraï tremblait. Il l'excitait.

\- J'aurais pu…te remercier à ma manière…comme maintenant. Avoir nos corps l'un contre l'autre…pour se réchauffer. Cela aurait été la meilleure guérison que je puisse avoir…tu avais traité ma jambe et…tu ne m'avais jamais abandonné.

\- …Fracture…haah…

\- Je crois que même à l'époque, j'avais déjà envie de toi…mais…je te détestais tellement en même temps…

Il vit les mains de Drift s'agripper au bord de la table. Fracture sourit et commença à mordiller son audio, lui chuchotant sur un ton séducteur.

\- Qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu faire…alors que mon corps est pour toi…mon corps t'appartient…et il t'appartiendra toujours.

\- Tais-toi !

Drift se retourna brusquement.

L'instant d'après, Fracture se retrouva contre le mur, les lèvres de Drift s'écrasant sur les siennes. Tout de suite, Fracture lui rendit le baiser, la langue de Drift lui demanda l'accès de façon insistante et répétée. Fracture ouvrit sa bouche, et leurs langues se mélangèrent. Drift lui agrippant les hanches, tandis que les jambes de Fracture s'enveloppèrent instinctivement autour de la taille du samouraï, approfondissant leur étreinte.

\- Hmm…hmm…Drift…

\- Tais-toi…

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent avant de se rencontrer à nouveau. Fracture inclina la tête sur le côté, leurs langues essayant de dominer l'autre. Fracture caressa le casque du samouraï tandis que Drift le maintenait contre lui, leurs gémissements se perdant dans leur baiser.

\- Hmm…hmm…Haa…

Fracture continua de lui masser les épaules. Doucement, ses mains descendirent vers les fourreaux du samouraï. Et sans couper court à leur baiser, Fracture retira son katana et son épée de leurs fourreaux avant de les jeter au sol.

Son action surprit Drift. Il s'écarta légèrement, fixant Fracture avec curiosité. Le bot violet lui adressa un sourire charmeur, sans se détacher de lui.

\- Je tricherai toujours, lui souffla Fracture.

\- Hmm…tu es tellement…

\- Viens me punir, alors.

Drift lui dévora la bouche à nouveau, le plaquant davantage contre le mur. Fracture enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, ne perdant pas de temps. Il avait envie que cela dure…Que tout dure…

\- Hmm…Hmm…

Entre ses jambes, il sentait que Drift avait envie de s'ouvrir. Les doigts du samouraï caressaient l'entre-jambe de Fracture à son tour. Le bot violet lui lécha les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'ouvrir maintenant.

Et pas question de laisser la dominance à Drift…

Fracture le projeta en arrière. Le samouraï atterrit sur le lit. Fracture se plaça à califourchon sur lui, lui attaquant la bouche à nouveau. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Fracture goûta Drift une nouvelle fois, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Fracture ouvrit son châssis pour sortir l'un de ses gadgets.

Des menottes.

\- Fracture…tu es…

\- Hé. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi le flic.

Fracture l'embrassa à nouveau et brusquement, il lui agrippa les bras pour les attacher ensemble au-dessus de sa tête. Drift essaya de se débattre mais sans résistance. Fracture déposa une traînée de baisers sur son torse, descendant de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre. Finalement, la langue de Fracture commença à lui lécher la carrosserie avec appétit jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrive au câble de Drift. Le samouraï s'était déjà ouvert pour lui. Fracture sourit légèrement et attrapa le câble, posant ses lèvres dessus.

\- Haaa…Haaa…haleta Drift.

\- Non…pas encore…murmura Fracture.

Son corps tremblait aussi. Il en avait envie…très envie…

Fracture finit par enfouir le câble de Drift dans sa bouche, léchant le bout avec insistance.

\- Haaa…Haaaaaa…

Les gémissements de Drift devinrent plus intenses. Fracture continua de téter le câble, sentant de l'energon lui tapisser légèrement les lèvres. Drift mouillait. Il allait probablement se relâcher très bientôt. Fracture donna un dernier coup de langue et s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Hmm…Fracture ! je t'en prie ! cria Drift.

\- Patience…

Fracture lui embrassa les lèvres à nouveau. De son côté, il sentit que son entrejambe était douloureux. Son câble était gonflé. Sans se détacher de Drift, il commença à se coller sur lui, avant de s'ouvrir.

\- Hmm…Hmmm…

Cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements. Fracture s'enfonça en Drift, tout en lui léchant et lui mordillant le cou.

\- Haa…Fracture…haaa…encore…vas-y…

\- Il suffit de demander…hmmm…

Fracture commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient, prenant le contrôle. Il s'enfonça, s'éloigna avant de pénétrer le samouraï à nouveau. Les cris de Drift devinrent de plus en plus forts.

C'était un tel…plaisir de le voir ainsi.

Fracture le sentait de plus en plus humide. Il continua ce qu'il faisait, enchainant les coups de reins. Fracture finit par lui agripper les épaules. Il le retourna brusquement, Drift étant couché sur le ventre. Fracture se cala contre lui avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, par-derrière.

\- Haa…Haaa…Hmmm…

La sensation fut tout de suite beaucoup plus agréable pour eux deux, et bientôt, les gémissements de Fracture joignirent ceux de Drift. Entre les gémissements, Fracture parvint à lui demander.

\- Alors…tu…tu imagines que c'est Wing qui te fait ça… ? Lui contre toi…en train de jouir en toi…en train de te donner du plaisir…

\- Haa…Hmmm…Hmmm…

\- Ou…est-ce que tu imagines que c'est Windblade…en train de te lécher le câble…en train de t'en demander encore…

\- Non…Haaa…Non…juste…toi…

Les cris de plaisir de Drift recouvraient les siens. Fracture continuait ses coups de rein, se sentant être sur le point de venir.

Drift parvint à haleter, entre les cris et gémissements.

\- Toi…seulement toi…je…je ne pense qu'à toi. Fracture, je…je t'aime…

La vue de Fracture se brouilla.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se relâche en Drift. Bientôt, le samouraï le suivit, criant le nom de Fracture.

* * *

« Hmm…hmm… »

Après avoir pris une douche, les deux étaient étendus sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, Fracture échangeant plus de baisers avec Drift. Les deux étaient épuisés. Mais heureux. Heureux d'être avec l'autre, de profiter. Ce dernier souriait, lui caressait doucement le visage tandis que Fracture en demandait un autre.

« …c'est si bon… fit Fracture.

\- Je sais.

Drift l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Dis donc…je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas Windblade, fit Drift avec un sourire amusé.

\- …Elle est sexy. Tu dois avouer.

\- Et tu me dis ça à moi.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Alors que Fracture échangea un dernier baiser avec Drift, il vit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur le front du samouraï.

\- Fracture…

Drift leva le bras, essuyant l'une de ses larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Fracture…

Le samouraï l'étreignit fortement. Fracture se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Il est temps.

\- Je sais…

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir…de te revoir.

\- Moi…plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Drift se redressa légèrement, gardant le bot violet contre lui.

\- Tu as une fille qui t'attend. Et Esmeral a besoin de toi.

\- Je sais…je sais…qu'elle a besoin de moi…

\- Tout s'arrangera. Tu verras.

Fracture secoua la tête. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était pas sûr que tout s'arrange. Mais il embrassa Drift sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

\- Et moi…je serai toujours avec toi, déclara Drift. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je veillerai toujours sur Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Je…

\- N'oublie jamais, Fracture. Même si le monde entier te dit que tu ne mérites pas de vivre…ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Tu es plus fort que ce tu ne penses. Tu es plus fort que je ne le serai jamais.

\- Drift…

Fracture s'essuya les optiques.

Il avait raison. Il devait être fort.

Il devait…rejoindre Night. Il devait rejoindre Esmeral. Il devait rejoindre les autres.

\- Drift…à propos de ce que tu as dit…

Mais…il voulait encore. Il avait encore une dernière chose à faire.

Cette chose…

\- …Drift…

\- Oui ?

\- …Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais…

Il ne le méritait pas.

Mais il avait besoin…il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité lui dire.

\- …Drift. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Le samouraï sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Fracture. Même si tu penses le contraire…je t'aime aussi.

Fracture hocha la tête, essayant de sourire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il finit par se détacher de Drift.

C'était fini…la pause était finie…

\- …On se reverra, Fracture.

\- Attends-moi.

\- Je t'attendrai.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter…

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion…cela ne devait pas l'émouvoir autant…

Pourtant, il l'était.

\- …Au revoir.

Au revoir, Drift.

Fracture quitta la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Fracture tomba nez-à-nez sur Divebomb et Airazor. Ces derniers le fixaient avec curiosité. Autour d'eux, le salon était vide.

Ils l'avaient rangé.

« Où vous allez, boss ? » demanda Airazor.

Fracture sentit son spark s'accélérer.

Il s'essuya vainement les optiques.

« …Je…

\- Vous partez ?

Fracture hocha la tête. Divebomb et Airazor s'échangèrent un regard.

\- …On comprend. Vous avez quelque chose à faire.

\- Allez retrouver votre fille, boss.

Sa fille…

Fracture marqua une pause.

\- Oui…Mais avant…je voulais m'excuser.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, boss, déclara Divebomb.

\- C'est grâce à vous que nos dernières années ont été heureuses. Qu'on a pu survivre durant la guerre…

Non…

Ils avaient tort. Mais les Minicons semblaient réellement le croire.

\- Vous êtes un boss fantastique, lui dit Divebomb.

\- Et s'il vous plait…fit Airazor. Souriez. Ça vous va bien.

Cette fois-ci, Fracture ne se retint pas.

Il ne réprima plus rien.

Fracture sanglota sans s'arrêter, tandis que Divebomb et Airazor ne cessèrent jamais de sourire.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPITRE 78**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Dès qu'elle entendit le code être composé pour ouvrir la porte, Night se leva. Elle prit une inspiration, se tenant prête. Après avoir cogité tout le temps où elle avait été enfermée, elle en était arrivée à une conclusion : elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de partir par la force. Même si elle se sentait désolée pour Bathoria, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser la traiter comme un objet, une possession qu'elle aurait volée pour remplacer son enfant. Elle n'était pas une chose et elle avait des proches qu'elle comptait bien retrouver.

Mais…même si elle s'entraînait, est-ce que cela serait suffisant ? Contre Bathoria ?

Ainsi, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Night attrapa la chaise du petit bureau, la soulevant bien au-dessus de sa tête. La silhouette blanche et mince de Bathoria apparut à l'entrée, tenant un plateau en main, lui apportant un cube d'energon frais.

Night ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle. Usant de toutes ses forces, elle balança la chaise dans sa direction. Cette dernière s'écrasa contre le mur. Bathoria l'avait esquivé. C'était comme si elle s'était attendue à la riposte.

« On dirait que tu ne souhaites toujours pas devenir raisonnable », déclara la fembot, un ton presque désespéré dans sa voix.

Night grogna. Bathoria déposa le plateau et, une nouvelle fois, Night s'élança sur elle, souhaitant la coincer contre le mur pour tenter de l'assommer à sa façon. Mais dès l'instant où Night l'effleura, Bathoria inversa la tendance et l'agrippa par le cou, la plaquant contre le bureau, plongeant ses optiques pâles dans celles de Night.

« Tu es vraiment désobéissante et pourrie gâtée, grinça Bathoria.

\- Tu vas me laisser partir ! Tout de suite !

\- Bien. Je ne comptais pas en arriver là mais…

Elle fit signe à quelqu'un derrière elle. Night écarquilla les optiques, apercevant un bot beaucoup plus grand et baraqué qu'elle s'avancer dans sa direction. Combien de subordonnés avait-elle à son foutu service ? Beaucoup trop, manifestement. Night se débattit mais tout de suite, elle fut saisie par la taille.

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille, répéta doucement Bathoria.

Night lui cracha dessus. Le bot lui attrapa le bras droit, le tordant brutalement derrière son dos.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Coup de pied…coup de poing…

Outrigger…

Elle entendit un crac. Night se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, alors qu'elle fut jetée au sol, dans un coin. Bathoria soupira, se mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à faire ça, Night ?

\- Espèce de sale…balbutia la fembot orange, se tenant le bras.

\- C'est ta faute, de toute façon.

Bathoria releva la tête. Malgré la douleur, Night suivit son regard.

Là…la petite lumière rouge. Une caméra. Elle avait foutu une saloperie de caméra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus aucune intimité. Bathoria fit signe à son bot de main. Ce dernier balança un autre coup de pied dans les côtes de Night. Night trembla à nouveau, essayant de se redresser péniblement. Bathoria lui adressa un air hautain et sévère, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte, suivie de son agent. Manifestement, elle pensait que c'était suffisant.

\- Si tu recommences, ton bras sera carrément arraché.

Qu'elle parte…il fallait que Night parte…

La porte se referma. Night poussa un grognement strident. Ce n'était pas possible…Bathoria avait vraiment tout prévu.

Comment faire…comment faire pour qu'elle…

Elle entendit un bip.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Night demeura au sol. Non…Bathoria revenait ? Elle avait encore prévu quelque chose ?

Le bip recommença.

Night écarquilla les optiques. Non…ce n'était pas…

On entrait…en communication avec elle ?

Mais…comment était-ce possible ? Night avait eu toutes ses coordonnées effacées…et le bâtiment était apparemment suffisamment épais pour empêcher toute communication réseau.

Alors qui… ?

Peu importe…quelqu'un entrait en communication avec elle. Tout de suite, elle porta son bras non lésé pour l'activer.

« C'est Night ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il y eut une pause. Puis, la voix s'éleva.

\- _Night_ !

\- Outrigger ! Merci, merci !

\- _Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Son mentor paraissait inquiet. Night aurait souri si elle n'avait pas aussi mal. Mais le soulagement la submergea.

\- Je suis enfermée…Aux Cités de Cristal…je suis sûrement au quartier général de High-Tech et Nouvelles technologies…Bathoria m'a emmenée.

\- _Je savais bien…on vient te chercher dès qu'on peut._

\- Et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle devina un hochement.

\- _Tout le monde est en vie mais on a perdu le bar._

Night eut un pincement au spark. Le bar avait été la maison de Kat, de Karan et de leur famille.

Tout cela…avait été réduit en cendres.

\- C'est ma faute, soupira Night. Sans moi, elle ne s'en serait pas prise à vous.

\- _Ne dis pas ça. Est-ce que tu saurais comment t'enfuir ?_

\- Malheureusement, non. Elle a ses caméras et ses scraplets d'agents partout.

Night parvint à se redresser légèrement pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Son bras lui faisait toujours aussi mal…mais il fallait qu'elle l'endure…ce n'était pas le problème principal actuellement.

\- J'ai essayé de la confronter, de l'affronter mais…ce n'est pas suffisant, apparemment.

\- _Alors, il y a un autre moyen._

\- Lequel… ? Je ne vois pas.

\- _Parfois, un combat n'est pas toujours physique. Parfois, se servir du mental est la meilleure façon de percer la faiblesse de l'ennemi._

Elle se souvenait de cette phrase…

C'était bien gentil mais…un combat mental ? Comment pourrait-elle combattre Bathoria mentalement ? Cette dernière refusait de la laisser partir, ou d'entendre raison.

Comment…

Son attention se porta sur un point du mur. L'endroit où avait été accrochée la photo de Bathoria et de sa famille.

Son mari, son fils…

Il y avait également un écran de télévision. Night se releva du lit. Cette chambre était celle de son enfant…son enfant assassiné…

Bathoria désirait être une mère…plus que tout. D'où la raison pour laquelle elle s'en était prise à elle.

Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle parviendrait à dénicher quelque chose…

Mais une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé, que ferait-elle ?

\- …Je vais essayer.

\- _Je vais faire en sorte qu'on te sorte de là le plus vite possible._

La voix d'Outrigger devenait de plus en plus brouillée. Le réseau ne tiendrait pas…En y repensant, le réseau avait été réactivé quand Bathoria avait ouvert la porte. Donc, peut-être que c'était seulement la pièce elle-même qui était isolée. Et pas le bâtiment.

Outrigger l'avait contactée de l'extérieur à l'instant même où Bathoria était rentrée dans la pièce…

\- …Dis à Kat que je l'aime.

\- _Elle le sait déjà._

\- Faites attention à vous.

Puis, plus rien. Night ne reçut plus rien. Elle soupira et rampa vers les jouets de l'enfant. Elle devait trouver quelque chose…s'il y avait une faiblesse chez Bathoria…

Son enfant. Elle devait chercher de ce côté.

Elle attrapa une figurine. Une figurine d'un jouet quelconque…mais la couleur violette lui fit penser à quelqu'un.

Elle baissa la tête et la remit à sa place. C'était de sa faute, tout ça…mais demeurer dans cette chambre d'enfant la replongeait dans ses souvenirs…où il jouait avec elle avant de la border le soir, quand elle était plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Donc, Night fouilla à nouveau.

* * *

Ainsi, il était vivant.

Kat marcha en direction de l'adresse indiquée, Outrigger à ses côtés. Quelques heures auparavant, ce dernier l'avait prévenue qu'il avait réussi à joindre Night. Cette dernière était enfermée chez Bathoria. Cette information avait grandement soulagé Kat, même si cela n'ôtait pas son inquiétude. Au moins, Night était vivante…

A la bibliothèque, Kat s'était mise en chasse de l'ancien mari de Bathoria. Au début, Outrigger l'avait avertie que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune information sur lui. De plus, pour le peu qu'ils savaient, Night leur avait raconté que son soi-disant « géniteur » battait Bathoria et qu'il avait été assassiné. Ils perdaient sûrement du temps. Mais Bathoria leur avait déjà menti une première fois. Peut-être avait-elle menti pour son mari aussi. Et après des heures de recherche dans les réseaux, dans les archives, dans les moteurs de recherche…Kat avait réussi à dénicher son nom et son adresse.

Bitterfrost. Il habitait à Polyhex et participait à la reconstruction de maisons tombées durant la guerre. Dès qu'elle l'avait trouvé et malgré les protestations de sa mère, elle et Outrigger avaient démarré le vaisseau pour s'y rendre.

Polyhex était encore loin d'être entièrement reconstruite, contrairement aux grandes Cités comme Kaon ou Iacon. Mais cela ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Kat s'arrêta et toqua à la porte de l'appartement.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Outrigger une énième fois.

Kat ne répondit pas. Une bonne idée ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais il s'agissait toujours d'une idée à tenter.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un grand bot de couleur noire et argentée. Des optiques bleues lasses, qui les toisèrent tour à tour.

Il semblait exténué.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? »

Un Autobot…Kat déglutit. Elle et Outrigger échangèrent un regard. Finalement, Kat prit la parole.

« …Je m'appelle Kat. Et voici mon ami Outrigger. Vous êtes Bitterfrost ?

\- Tout juste. Que voulez-vous ?

\- On aimerait vous parler…c'est important.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre le boulot.

\- C'est au sujet de votre femme. Bathoria.

Au nom de Bathoria, Bitterfrost se raidit. Il grogna légèrement, les fusillant du regard.

\- C'est mon ex-compagne.

\- Je sais…mais…

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ? Ca ne me concerne plus et je lui ai déjà répété !

\- …Elle a besoin d'aide.

Bitterfrost haussa un sourcil à cette information. Kat suppliait qu'il accepte de les recevoir. Autrement, leur plan tombait à l'eau…

Ils avaient besoin de lui…

Après un silence, Bitterfrost poussa un profond soupir. Finalement, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

* * *

« …Vous savez tout ».

Malgré qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à raconter, Kat s'était efforcée d'être la plus brève et la plus claire possible. Depuis le début, elle lui conta tout ce que Bathoria avait fait. Comment elle avait retrouvé Night. Pourquoi elle s'en était prise à elle, puis à eux. Le fait qu'elle s'était faite passer pour sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, y compris enlever Night et provoquer l'incendie de leur bar. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le regard de Bitterfrost devenait de plus en plus sombre. Lui, à l'origine grincheux et fatigué, resserra sa prise sur le cube de haute-qualité qu'il buvait. Et Kat ne saurait dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il n'y eut plus qu'un silence. Bitterfrost ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le vide, sans rien dire.

« …Vous ne battiez pas Bathoria, hein ? le questionna Outrigger à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle, articula Bitterfrost à travers les dents.

\- Je n'en doute pas, déclara Kat.

\- J'ai été le meilleur Conjunx possible pour elle. Mais cela n'a jamais suffi apparemment.

Bitterfrost porta le cube à ses lèvres. Il le reposa violemment sur la table.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au fait ?

\- …Night a besoin de notre aide. Et je pense que Bathoria a besoin de vous. Que vous la raisonniez, répondit doucement Kat.

\- Je l'ai déjà suffisamment raisonné. J'ai tout fait pour elle. Tout. J'ai payé des médics, j'ai payé des thérapies, j'ai tout enduré, tout supporté…

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est après une autre tentative de suicide que j'ai décidé de l'interner. A Praxus.

\- C'est vous qui aviez pris l'initiative ? demanda Kat.

\- Bien sûr. Elle se mettait en danger. Elle voulait en finir coûte que coûte. Et j'avais besoin de me protéger aussi. J'avais besoin de guérir aussi…

\- Je comprends.

\- Je doute.

Bitterfrost reporta son attention sur eux. Cette fois-ci, le mépris fut clairement apparent. Du mépris…vis-à-vis d'eux… ?

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

\- Votre femme s'en est prise à notre amie, lui rétorqua Outrigger assez sèchement. Elle veut faire d'elle son enfant, contre son gré. Et elle menace de la tuer si elle refuse.

\- L'enfant de Fracture, hein ? déclara Bitterfrost, le ton empli de haine et de colère.

Kat tressaillit légèrement.

Oui…Fracture était le responsable de la perte de leur enfant.

Elle savait que cela serait compliqué.

\- …Dans ce cas, ce ne serait que mérité, compléta le bot noir et argenté.

\- Pardon ? Mérité ? s'écria Outrigger.

\- Fracture a tué mon enfant. Notre enfant. Le mien et celui de Bathoria. Pour de l'argent. Pour une prime sur sa tête. Un enfant innocent. Expliquez-moi quel genre d'individu est capable de faire une chose pareille.

Kat n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il mit un temps avant de reprendre.

\- …Vous savez ce que ça fait ? De perdre son enfant ? L'enfant qu'on a élevé, qu'on prévoyait de voir grandir, qu'on a aimé et qu'on aimera toujours…Vous connaissez la douleur, de lui survivre ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Je sais que Fracture vous a causé énormément de mal, approuva la Cyclope.

\- Alors, vous comprendrez pourquoi je refuse de vous aider. Il mérite de subir la même douleur, la même perte. Il a foutu notre vie en l'air. Il a foutu celle de Bathoria en l'air. Il a détruit notre famille. Il a tout détruit.

Oui…Sa colère était justifiée. Mais ce n'était pas Fracture, le sujet. Outrigger se redressa.

\- Un enfant pour un enfant ? C'est votre vision des choses ?

\- Cet individu ne mérite pas d'avoir une famille, répondit froidement Bitterfrost. Cela ne peut pas être son enfant.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que Fracture a commis une chose effroyable, approuva Kat. Mais Night n'y est pour rien.

\- Je ne m'y mêlerai pas.

Kat se leva. C'était un refus catégorique. C'était la douleur qui le faisait parler.

\- Cela ne vous fait rien, de savoir qu'une personne innocente risque de mourir à cause de votre ancienne compagne ?

\- Ne me jouez pas cette carte-là, grinça Bitterfrost. Fracture est déjà chanceux que je ne le traque pas pour le tuer. Vous savez pourquoi Bathoria m'en veut ? Parce qu'elle pense que je n'aime pas assez mon enfant pour me venger de celui qui nous l'a pris. Parce qu'elle me juge faible. Alors que sa vie soit ruinée, que son enfant soit pris, je pense que c'est la roue qui tourne.

Kat secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le tuez pas, alors ? l'interrogea la cyclope. Vous avez toutes les raisons au monde de le faire.

\- Mais parce que sinon, je ne guérirais pas, dit Bitterfrost. Je suis une thérapie depuis des millénaires. Je suis suivi, j'essaie d'aller de l'avant, même si une part de moi est morte le jour où Fracture m'a pris mon fils. Et une autre part de moi est morte le jour où j'ai placé Bathoria. Ma propre femme.

Kat ressentit un pincement au spark à cette révélation. Oui…Elle comprenait sa peine. Elle comprenait sa rancune.

Bitterfrost…avait tout perdu.

\- Mais si vous ne réagissez pas, une personne de plus risque de mourir, fit Kat. Ce n'est pas Night qui a tué votre enfant. Elle n'a jamais choisi Fracture comme son parent.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

\- Si, au contraire. Vous savez ce que ça fait, de perdre un enfant. Alors pourquoi causer la même peine à un autre ? Les vrais parents de Night sont sûrement quelque part. Ils ont sûrement eu de bonnes raisons de l'avoir abandonnée. Imaginez leur peine, lorsqu'ils apprendront que Night a été tuée ? Qu'on leur a enlevé leur enfant ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils ressentiraient la même chose que vous ?

Bitterfrost trembla légèrement. Kat se rapprocha de lui.

\- C'est suffisamment admirable que vous n'essayiez pas de retrouver Fracture. Que vous ne suivez pas le même chemin que votre femme. Mais en intervenant, ce n'est pas Fracture que vous aidez en premier. C'est Night et Bathoria. Vous avez aimé Bathoria, hein ?

Il opina du chef.

\- Plus que tout.

\- Et vous l'aimez encore. Ça se voit. Alors, il faut que vous l'aidiez. Elle a besoin de vous. Sinon, elle risque de commettre quelque chose qu'elle est susceptible de regretter à vie. Que vous pourriez regretter vous-même.

Bitterfrost baissa la tête en guise de réponse. Outrigger le toisa.

\- Bitterfrost…votre enfant n'aimerait pas que vous viviez comme ça. Que sa mère devienne un monstre. Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre des êtres chers. De perdre sa famille. On se sent vide, on n'a plus goût à rien…j'ai même eu recours à des suppresseurs d'humeur pour effacer cette peine.

Outrigger porta la main à son châssis.

\- Vous avez le mérite d'endurer cette peine, de vous soigner d'une façon plus saine. Maintenant, il faut que votre femme ouvre les yeux, que vous lui montriez le bon chemin.

\- Elle ne m'écoutera pas…dit Bitterfrost, la voix brisée.

Il se couvrit le visage.

\- Il faut essayer, déclara Outrigger.

\- Vous pouvez encore sauver quelqu'un, Bitterfrost, renchérit Kat.

Bitterfrost ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans les regarder, tandis que les larmes tombaient au sol.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPITRE 79**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

La troisième…

La troisième vidéo. Night se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas certaine de continuer à les regarder. Alors qu'elle fouillait les affaires de cet enfant, pour chercher tout indice ou information qu'elle serait susceptible d'utiliser contre Bathoria, elle était tombée sur un Pad blanc et gris, similaire à celui qu'elle avait reçu et qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. En l'allumant, en cliquant sur les différentes fenêtres, elle était tombée sur plusieurs vidéos enregistrées sur le Pad.

Elle n'avait pas compris au premier abord…jusqu'à ce qu'elle clique sur la première. Une vidéo de Bathoria. Une vidéo d'elle et son enfant. Ils visitaient Cybertron. L'enfant, qui s'appelait Trackstar, jouait sur les trottoirs et souriait à la caméra, prenant la pose avant de rejoindre sa mère qui étendait les bras vers lui.

Trackstar…un enfant plein de vie. Un enfant innocent…

Night ne saurait décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti en visionnant la vidéo. Un pincement au spark ainsi qu'un frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait cliqué sur la deuxième vidéo.

Une vidéo de Trackstar…jouant avec ses jouets, dans la même chambre. Il souriait. Cette fois-ci, cela avait été Bathoria qui avait tenu la caméra. Le père, le même bot noir et argenté, s'était assis devant son fils pour jouer aux figurines avec lui. Les deux s'amusaient, prenant beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. De temps en temps, le père, qui s'appelait Bitterfrost, se tournait vers la caméra pour demander à Bathoria de les rejoindre.

Il ne la battait pas…ils avaient l'air d'être un couple heureux. Une famille heureuse.

Et Bathoria riait. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Night ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Elle riait avec son mari et son fils.

Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble…cette deuxième vidéo avait accentué son malaise, tandis qu'une tristesse intense lui avait envahi le spark.

Pourtant, Night continuait de cliquer, de visionner. La troisième vidéo…

 _« Joyeux Jour de création, mon fils ! »_

Trackstar était assis à une table. Un gâteau d'energon était posé devant lui. Bitterfrost tenait la caméra. Bathoria était assise à proximité, buvant un cube. Probablement du haute-qualité. Elle tapotait le casque de son fils alors que ce dernier ouvrait son cadeau.

Une figurine. Une figurine qui ressemblait à un robot miniature. Quand Trackstar l'actionna, l'objet envoyait des missiles autour d'eux. Bitterfrost et Bathoria riaient en chœur. Sa mère continua de boire tandis que le père avertissait à son fils de faire attention.

Manifestement, cela avait été le premier Jour de création de Trackstar. Trackstar se leva et courait en agitant sa figurine, prenant une grosse voix pour parler comme le ferait la figurine.

Un Jour de création qui ne serait pas oublié. Ni par Trackstar, ni par Bathoria. Night réalisait que le sien approchait à grand pas. Même si Fracture n'avait jamais su quel était véritablement son Jour de création, il l'avait placé au jour où il l'avait recueillie. Chaque année, ils le fêtaient. D'abord au garage, tous les deux, Fracture et elle. Puis au dépôt, avec tous les autres. Avec Heart Axe, Skydream, Unity, Hope et Sakura. Et les rares fois où Kat était venue sur Terre, elles le fêtaient toutes les deux avec leurs parents.

A chaque fois, Night passait un bon moment et en ressortait gâtée. Mais cette année…cela serait différent. Elle le savait.

Night sentit une boule dans la gorge. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

 _« Il déborde d'imagination »_

La caméra se pointa sur Bathoria qui se resservit un autre cube. Bitterfrost la conseilla d'arrêter de boire. Bathoria leva les optiques avant de se lever pour rejoindre son fils, le rejoignant dans ses aventures.

Night baissa la tête. Elle poussa un soupir. C'était…affligeant. Bathoria vivait une vie heureuse…jusqu'au jour où Trackstar avait été pris.

Elle ressentait de la compassion pour elle, d'une certaine façon. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Trackstar, elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour apprécier cet enfant.

Amèrement…elle se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête de Fracture. Juste…pourquoi…il avait ruiné la vie de cette famille et probablement d'autres encore…

 _« Je vais t'apprendre à danser, Night »._

Elle revoyait le sourire de Fracture…la petite main de Night prenant la grande de celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul parent. Comme sa mère…

Night se prit le visage dans les mains. Elle le haïssait…elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour avoir tué, torturé, menti…

Pourtant ces souvenirs…Il lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait aucune raison mais…il lui manquait.

Elle finit par éteindre le Pad pour le poser. Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce fut à cet instant exact qu'elle entendit quelqu'un composer le code derrière la porte. Elle s'arrêta. Bathoria l'avait probablement encore observée.

La porte s'ouvrit. Bathoria apparut devant elle, un autre plateau à la main. C'était comme si elle ne venait que pour lui apporter son cube. Mais cette fois, elle ne souriait pas. Elle passa devant elle sans rien dire. A l'entrée de la porte, son bot de main gardait l'entrée pour empêcher Night de partir.

Night prit une inspiration. Elle ne devait pas penser à Fracture. Bathoria était la victime et…d'une certaine manière, Night était fautive. Elle était fautive d'avoir été la fille de Fracture tandis que Bathoria était en souffrance.

Même si elle possédait une compagnie toute entière…Night pensait qu'elle devait bien se sentir seule.

« …Maman… »

Bathoria s'arrêta brusquement. La fembot blanche lui tournait le dos. Mais Night pouvait deviner son expression. Comme si elle avait mal entendu.

Night répéta.

« …Maman…

\- …Oui, mon enfant ?

Cette fois, Bathoria se retourna. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Elle semblait presque…émue. Night poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Et si on mangeait ensemble ? Pour une fois ?

Bathoria la contempla.

\- On pourrait manger devant l'écran ? proposa Night. Cela serait plus convivial, tu ne penses pas ?

\- …Bien sûr.

Bathoria se frotta l'optique légèrement.

\- On pourrait regarder cette dernière série Kaonienne.

\- Oui, approuva Night. On n'a qu'à se faire une soirée entre mère et fille.

Bathoria souhaitait un enfant…

Elle pouvait lui accorder cela…temporairement.

\- Oui…faisons cela, balbutia Bathoria.

Elle fit signe à son bot de main. Ce dernier s'inclina et quitta la porte. Night ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Elle se contenta seulement de s'asseoir devant l'écran. Quelques minutes après, Bathoria la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps, mon enfant.

\- Oui…profitons.

Elle pouvait…lui accorder cela. Elle ne pourrait réparer ce qu'avait commis Fracture…mais elle pouvait au moins l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

* * *

« Alors, Fracture…comment se sent-on, aujourd'hui ? »

Fracture garda les bras croisés, derrière le bureau. Le medic de la dernière fois le recevait en consultation. Le même air froid, soi-disant professionnel, toujours à écrire des choses sur son Pad. Fracture prit une inspiration.

\- …Un peu mieux.

\- Est-ce que cette simulation vous a été bénéfique ? demanda le medic Powerplouc.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais…enfin, je sais que ce n'est qu'une simulation.

\- Mais vous sembliez y être bien…n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…il avait été bien.

Il s'y était senti bien…il s'était senti revivre…au moins, temporairement.

Revoir Drift…revoir Divebomb…revoir Airazor…

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors…pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas resté ?

Fracture ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- …Parce que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Il faut affronter la réalité…peu importe combien elle était douloureuse. Docteur Powerflame fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Cela le déplaisait.

\- Mais vous y êtes heureux…et vous ne demandiez rien à personne. Vous étiez avec les personnes que vous aimiez.

Ce n'était que des représentations…Fracture demeura silencieux.

\- Vous étiez mieux là. Vous vous sentiez aimé…Et nous nous occupions d'autres personnes récupérables.

Des personnes récupérables…si ce n'était que cela…

\- Que voulez-vous insinuer encore ? l'interrogea Fracture, le ton bas.

\- Personne ne veut de vous, en-dehors de cet établissement.

Cette remarque le fit légèrement tiquer.

\- Possible.

Non…Drift avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus laisser une personne lui dire qui il était…lui dicter sa conduite.

Sa fille avait besoin de lui…

\- Mais en attendant…l'une de vos infirmières m'a laissé passer un coup de communication, déclara Fracture, l'air nonchalant.

\- Ha ? Vraiment ?

\- J'y avais le droit. C'est dans le Code.

Merci, Strongarm. Le medic plissa ses optiques. Pour peu, Fracture aurait laissé entrevoir le sourire sur son visage. Sa réaction était pile ce qu'il envisageait…

\- Et…qui avez-vous appelé ? Votre fille ? Celle que vous avez abusé ?

Fracture serra les poings. Heureusement, il fut suffisamment discret pour que Powercrétin ne le remarque pas.

\- Non. J'ai décidé de la laisser tranquille, dorénavant. J'ai appelé Windblade.

\- Hm. Est-ce une personne proche de vous ?

Fracture haussa les épaules à nouveau.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Fracture. Votre santé est primordiale. Si quelque chose menace d'y constituer une entrave…

\- Hm. Je crois que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de ce côté-là, Powerflame.

Oui. Fracture se souciait de sa santé. Et il savait exactement comment y prendre soin. Powerflame soupira une nouvelle fois et écrivit quelque chose sur son Pad.

\- En tout cas, vous allez reprendre votre traitement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, approuva Fracture, le ton monotone.

\- Et…vous y retournerez. Dans cette simulation. Cette fois-ci, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle dure un peu plus longtemps.

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes le seul décisionnaire de cet établissement.

Profite, pensa Fracture.

\- C'est pour votre bien, Fracture.

\- Je ne doute pas.

Fracture ferma les optiques. Il revivait sa conversation avec Windblade. A cette pensée, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps…depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet établissement…depuis que Night l'avait quitté.

L'espoir.

\- J'aimerais voir Esmeral, déclara Fracture.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est mon Amica.

Powerflame posa son Pad sur la table.

\- Vous êtes libre de fréquenter les autres patients…

Bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé dans cette nouvelle simulation.

Mais cette fois…on ne l'y reprendrait pas.

* * *

Dès l'instant où Fracture quitta le cabinet du médic, le bot violet savait qu'il allait devoir être très rapide. C'était pour bientôt. Il ne devrait pas perdre de temps. Dès qu'il fut escorté jusqu'à sa chambre et que l'infirmière l'enferma à l'intérieur, Fracture observa ses mains. Il les porta jusqu'à son visage.

Chez les Autobots, tout était question de preuve.

Fracture se dirigea à pas légers vers le mur. Il posa ses deux mains dessus. Il y avait des caméras…mais Fracture savait comment les désactiver. Ces imbéciles ne s'étaient probablement encore rendus compte de rien.

Il se permit de sourire. La première fois depuis son entrée ici.

Et brusquement, il se frappa la tête contre le mur.

Ce seul coup fut suffisamment puissant. L'energon coula sur son front. Fracture porta la main dessus, sonné par la douleur.

Encore.

Fracture frappa encore sa tête dessus.

Encore.

L'energon coulait…il voyait flou…

Mais le résultat en vaudrait la peine. Il endurerait la douleur…Il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'était pas Fracture pour rien.

* * *

Fracture compta les heures.

Il les avait comptées, les avait gravées sur le mur à côté de l'endroit même où il s'était cogné volontairement. Des traces d'energon couvraient encore le mur. Normalement, du trajet jusqu'à l'asile…cela devrait être une question de temps.

Ce n'était pas une prison. Les règles du jeu n'étaient pas les mêmes que durant la guerre. Mais à chaque jeu, il y avait des règles.

Et il y avait la triche.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était la récréation. L'infirmière qui l'accueillit écarquilla les optiques en apercevant l'état du visage de Fracture. Fracture se toucha le visage. Cela faisait…moins mal qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? » cria l'infirmière.

Fracture prit un ton faussement enfantin.

« Oh…le docteur Powerflame, bien sûr…je pense que je l'ai énervé. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, vous savez. Je ne maîtrise pas mes actes.

\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez vos stupidités !

Elle l'attrapa brusquement par le bras. Fracture fit exprès de lâcher un bruit plaintif, alors que c'était à peine une piqûre de moustique. Tout de suite, l'infirmière le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de « jeux ». En chemin, elle lui criait dans les audios.

\- Vous vous l'êtes fait tout seul ! Dès ce soir, vous serez attaché à votre lit !

\- Oh, non…s'il vous plait…ne me frappez pas…

Au fond, Fracture riait.

Il fut poussé dans la salle en question. Il retrouva le clone de la Lune d'Athéna, qui continuait de lire. Il revit Hideaway qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre bot. Astro releva le regard vers Fracture, légèrement étonné par les cicatrices et l'energon qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- …Votre sourire est un peu en contradiction avec votre état, remarqua le clone.

\- Je pense que vous allez changer d'avis, ricana Fracture.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Appréciez le spectacle.

Il lui demanda l'heure. Astro l'a lui donna.

Bien…Maintenant…la fête pouvait commencer. Fracture se mit à hurler. Il cria, hurla comme un fou et se jeta par terre, roulant au sol. Exactement comme lors d'une attaque de spark qu'il arrivait à feindre sans aucun problème. Les autres patients portèrent leur attention sur lui. Fracture redoubla de volume, se tenant le visage comme si on venait de le lui arracher.

Cela marcha. La porte s'ouvrit et deux infirmiers se ruèrent dans la pièce. D'où la même infirmière qu'auparavant. Cette dernière l'empoigna à nouveau.

\- Ha ! ARRETEZ ! cria Fracture.

\- Ça suffit ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- On me bat ici ! On s'en prend à moi ! cria Fracture, prenant un air faussement apeuré.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous allez prendre votre traitement maintenant !

\- Je veux partir !

Dans la lutte, Fracture porta un grand coup dans les côtes de l'infirmière. Pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait Tasé…cela serait sa petite victoire.

\- Arrêtez, Fracture !

\- Laissez-le ! cria le clone.

Brusquement, une sonnerie se mit à résonner. Fracture réprima un sourire. C'était le signal. Le compte à rebours était arrivé à échéance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria l'infirmière.

D'autres bots se précipitèrent dans la salle de jeux. Ils semblaient paniqués. L'infirmière brailla, répétant sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …Ratchet vient d'arriver.

\- Quoi ?

Bien joué, Windblade, pensa Fracture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent. Des pas lourds résonnaient sur le sol du couloir.

Enfin, ils apparurent.

L'équipe Autobot, accompagné du medic.

Tous étaient présents. Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Windblade, Alsa, Ratchet…

Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Fracture n'aurait jamais pensé être heureux de les revoir. Le medic s'avança, prenant un air scandalisé en observant la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

\- Nous n'attendions pas votre visite, Ratchet ! fit l'infirmière, sa voix montant dans les aigüs.

\- Que faites-vous à ce bot ?

\- C'est un malade mental !

Fracture lui offrit un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de réponse.

\- Ils nous battent ici ! cracha Fracture. Regardez ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ces enfoirés !

\- Ça suffit, Fracture !

Ratchet s'approcha pour examiner ses marques.

\- Son visage…ces marques…

\- Ils m'ont battu ! répéta Fracture.

\- Il ment ! s'offusqua l'infirmière. Il est en état de délire !

\- Pourtant, ces marques sont réelles ! fit Ratchet. Il a reçu des coups !

\- Jamais nous ne battons nos patients ! Il raconte des histoires !

Fracture était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand brusquement, Astro éleva la voix à son tour.

\- C'est vrai ! Ils nous battent !

\- Quoi ? Astro ! Ne rentrez pas dans cette hystérie !

\- Et ces brûlures sur mes bras ? On en parle !

\- Vous vous les êtes faites seul hier ! Vous vouliez mettre fin à vos jours !

\- Je ne crois pas !

\- C'est vrai ! Moi aussi, ils me battent ! brailla un autre patient.

\- Vous êtes le croque-mort ? fit un autre.

Windblade et Fracture s'échangèrent un sourire en coin. Tout devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Ratchet s'adressa à l'infirmière, l'air grave.

\- Vous faites hontes à la profession.

\- Article 48886hFX du Code, récita Strongarm. En cas de mauvais traitement ou suspicion de mauvais traitement, il est du devoir des autorités d'extraire les patients de l'établissement qui les accueille.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est dans le code ! renchérit Sideswipe. Ma femme est cadet !

\- On vous emmerde ! C'est un coup monté !

\- Eh bien, peut-être que le Haut Conseil sera ravi d'apprendre que vous avez refusé de vous soumettre à une injonction, dit Bumblebee à son tour. Je suis lieutenant. Anciennement de l'équipe Prime.

\- Non…

Fracture étouffa un fou rire lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'infirmière se décomposer.

Il n'y eut pas de victoire plus savoureuse. Surtout quand Astro cria « libre » et se précipita vers la sortie, suivi de près par Hideaway, puis par les autres patients.

\- Allons-y, Fracture, fit Strongarm.

\- Non…attends. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant.

\- Je t'accompagne, sourit Windblade en posant la main sur son épaule.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils quittèrent la salle.

* * *

Fracture arracha le masque du visage d'Esmeral, coupant court à la connexion qui reliait le dispositif à l'écran. Tout de suite, Fracture broya le gadget dans les mains, le masque n'étant réduit qu'à un tas d'étincelles.

Esmeral ouvrit les optiques. Elle regarda autour d'elle, choquée, se demandant où elle se trouvait.

Son attention se porta sur Fracture.

« …Fracture ? Où…ton visage !

\- Ça ira. Tu es libre, Esmeral. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Il marqua une pause.

\- On quitte cet enfer.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPITRE 80**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

Night entrouvrit légèrement les optiques. Elle se redressa et, à l'instant où elle aperçut Bathoria dans son champ de vision, elle manqua de pousser un soupir désespéré. Elle était encore là. Dans cette chambre.

La fembot blanche lui souriait, ne détachant pas ses optiques pâles d'elle. Night mit un temps avant de répondre.

« …J'ai bien dormi, maman.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire qui lui parut un peu forcé mais Bathoria n'en fit aucune remarque. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui tendre un cube d'energon chaud. Night le reçut avant de le boire.

\- Que désires-tu faire aujourd'hui, mon enfant ? la questionna Bathoria.

Night fronça les sourcils.

Elle lui demandait…à elle, ce qu'elle désirait faire ?

\- J'ai bien apprécié notre soirée cinéma hier soir, continua la fembot blanche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Elle marqua une pause, un voile passant devant ses optiques.

\- Si j'avais su…j'en aurais plus profité.

\- Je sais, maman. Mais…je suis là, maintenant.

\- Bien sûr.

Bathoria retrouva son sourire.

\- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Je peux désirer n'importe quoi ?

Elle opina du chef. Night posa son cube. Si elle pouvait sortir…

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait se balader aujourd'hui. Non ? Dans les Cités de Cristal ?

Bathoria se figea. Night rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle comprit que cela avait été la mauvaise réponse. Avait-elle deviné ses intentions ?

\- …Pourquoi sortir ? Tu es bien ici, non ?

Bien sûr que Bathoria ne la laisserait pas sortir aussi facilement. Night déglutit. Si c'était un refus…Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Night baissa la tête, réfléchissant attentivement à ce qu'elle pouvait proposer.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, maman…on…On n'a qu'à simplement passer notre journée ensemble.

\- Volontiers !

Bathoria se frappa les mains. Elle semblait excitée par son offre. Night ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais…Si cela lui plaisait, autant qu'elle continue sur sa lancée ?

Peut-être que, de cette façon, elle saurait davantage communiquer avec elle ?

\- On n'a qu'à jouer à un jeu. Des jeux, offrit Night.

\- Très bien. A quel jeu penses-tu ?

\- Heu…Des jeux vidéo ?

Bathoria laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps. Cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Night prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- …Sinon…il y a des jeux de société ici ?

Ses optiques s'éclairèrent. Bathoria se dirigea vers le petit bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir. Elle en ressortit un jeu de cartes cybertronien.

\- Je les ai gardés. Souhaites-tu que je te réapprenne les règles ?

Night le connaissait…Elle y jouait souvent avec Heart Axe.

Malgré tout, elle répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Je veux bien. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué…

Bathoria semblait ravie. Elle prit une chaise pour s'installer en face d'elle. Night demeura assise sur son lit, l'observant silencieusement tandis que la fembot blanche distribuait les cartes.

* * *

« …Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, maman ? »

Cela faisait plus de dix parties qu'elles jouaient d'affilée. Bathoria haussa simplement les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je travaillerais ?

\- Hé bien…tu es à la tête d'une entreprise. High Tech et nouvelles technologies, non ? l'interrogea prudemment Night. Tu es la patronne, après tout.

\- Oh…Ils se débrouilleront sans moi. J'ai pris ma journée, pour la passer avec toi.

Une journée…

Est-ce qu'elle comptait répéter la même chose, les jours suivants ?

Night posa une carte, remportant la manche.

\- Ha. Ton père adorait tellement y jouer, déclara Bathoria, un ton légèrement nostalgique.

La fembot orange et blanche s'arrêta, reportant son attention sur elle. Elle croyait qu'elle ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de cet individu. Son discours était confus…Mais Night n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle la laissa continuer.

\- On faisait souvent des parties…tous les trois ensembles.

\- Je vois.

\- Je gagnais tout le temps. Tu me suppliais de te montrer ma technique.

Etait-ce une invitation ? Night sentit une nouvelle boule dans la gorge.

\- Hé…Quelle est ta technique ?

\- Haha. C'est un secret, mon enfant.

Mon enfant…Est-ce qu'elle se rendait encore compte à qui elle parlait ? Que ce n'était pas à Trackstar à qui elle s'adressait ?

Probablement pas. Ou alors, Bathoria refusait de l'admettre. Mais la fembot blanche semblait véritablement heureuse. Ce n'était pas une émotion qu'elle avait beaucoup vu chez elle. Le bonheur.

Etait-elle ainsi quand elle était avec Trackstar ? Avec Bitterfrost ?

Night se mordit la lèvre. Il était temps qu'elle aborde le sujet. Qu'elle profite de cette ambiance.

\- …Tu n'as jamais pensé à passer à autre chose, maman ?

Bathoria ne réagit pas. Elle continua de mélanger les cartes. Night se gratta l'arrière du casque, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je veux dire…je vois très bien que tu n'es pas heureuse. Que tu souffres.

\- Pourquoi souffrirais-je ? Puisque tu es avec moi.

\- C'est vrai…mais…

Night regarda ses mains.

\- Je veux dire…tu t'enfermes. Tu ne penses qu'à moi. Qu'à ton enfant.

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une mère ?

\- Oui…c'est vrai. Mais…tu as des amis, non ? Tu as des personnes sur qui tu peux compter ?

Seul un silence lui répondit. Bathoria fronça les sourcils. Night ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, au cas où elle s'en prendrait à elle.

Cela signifiait non.

\- …Ton enfant aimerait que tu sois heureuse. Je…je souhaiterais que tu sois heureuse.

\- Mais tu me rends heureuse.

\- Mais…vraiment heureuse, tu vois. Que…que tu vives. Pour toi-même. Pas seulement pour moi. Ou pour Trackstar.

Elle n'était pas Trackstar. Il fallait que Bathoria s'en rende compte.

\- Il y a une chose que j'ai appris…avec les Autobots, poursuivit Night. Avant que tu ne viennes me chercher…c'est que…la vengeance, la haine…cela ne cause que de la souffrance. Je ne parle pas de la souffrance causée aux autres. Mais je parle de ta propre souffrance.

Bathoria s'arrêta enfin. Elle releva la tête vers elle.

Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux…un cercle sans fin, déclara doucement Night. Mais…je pense que Trackstar aurait apprécié que sa maman soit épanouie. Qu'elle ait continué sa vie au lieu de demeurer dans un tourbillon d'émotions négatives.

Comme Outrigger.

Lui aussi s'était enfermé dans sa peine…personne, à part Esmeral, ne lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider…

Bathoria avait sûrement subi la même chose.

\- Que tu te construises ta propre famille. Que tu aies des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Je sais que c'est dur, de se détacher du passé…de se détacher de sa souffrance. On pense qu'on n'en sortira jamais indemne. Mais…c'est possible. Un jour, la douleur disparait. Parfois, la meilleure façon de combattre la haine…c'est d'aimer. De continuer à aimer.

Cette phrase…C'était Fracture qui le lui avait enseigné. La haine engendrait la haine.

Bathoria continuait de la dévisager.

\- Je pense que…tu crois que tu es seule. Qu'il n'y avait que Trackstar qui pouvait t'aimer mais c'est faux. Je…je suis sûre que Bitterfrost, ton mari, t'aime toujours énormément. Surtout sur les vidéos…ça se voit que vous étiez heureux tous les deux. Et puis…

Elle était liée à elle.

\- …Je peux être de tes amis aussi. Je peux devenir ton amie, déclara Night. Moi. Night. Je…peux essayer d'apaiser la douleur que t'a infligée Fracture…

Fracture lui avait pris son enfant. Bathoria avait voulu faire d'elle la sienne. La seule façon de mettre fin à tout cela…sans qu'il n'y ait davantage de victimes…

Qu'il s'agisse d'elle-même, de Kat, d'Outrigger…de Bathoria…

Ou même de Fracture…

Elle était liée à elle…et d'une certaine façon, même si les autres arrivaient à la libérer…ou si elle pouvait se libérer seule…dès que tout cela sera fini, elle pourrait essayer d'apprendre à la connaître. De tempérer sa solitude.

Trackstar ne voudrait pas cela. Sa famille avait été détruite…sa mère était détruite. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle être réparée ?

\- Moi…Night, compléta-t-elle.

Le silence tomba.

Bathoria posa ses cartes.

Elle la fixait, le regard indescriptible. Night poussa un soupir. Au moins…elle avait essayé.

Elle lui avait proposé.

\- …Night ? répéta Bathoria, la voix tremblante.

Night releva le regard vers elle.

Bathoria sourit.

Elle reprit ses cartes.

\- Dès que nous aurons fini de jouer, nous prendrons notre cube ensemble, mon enfant.

Night sentit ses poings se serrer.

* * *

« Allez, on décolle ! déclara Bumblebee tandis que le groupe s'éloignait du bâtiment pour rejoindre le vaisseau Autobot. Fracture se retourna. Il put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Un bâtiment blanc, presque neuf avec un jardin à l'arrière pour la sortie des patients…Derrière l'une des fenêtres, Fracture remarqua que l'infirmière au Taser et le soi-disant medic Powerflame les scrutait. Ils semblaient avoir la rage, surtout que Ratchet était resté pour contacter l'un de leurs collègues, Jazz. Fracture et Sideswipe leur adressèrent un sourire de triomphe tandis que Windblade leur conseillait de ne pas faire attention à eux. L'établissement allait recevoir une sanction, de toute façon. Et elle serait probablement assez lourde.

\- Tu vois que le code sert, Sideswipe ? fit Strongarm, un sourire en coin.

\- Quand tu l'utilises pour ce genre de raison, oui. Il sert, ricana le bot rouge. N'empêche. Vous avez vu le visage de l'infirmière se décomposer dès qu'on est entrés ? J'aurais dû prendre une photo !

\- Quand je pense qu'il y a encore ce type d'établissement qui existe, soupira Bumblebee, le regard soucieux.

Ils étaient sur le point d'embarquer quand brusquement, quelqu'un les interpella. Ils se retournèrent.

Le clone. Astro quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers eux, tenant quelque chose derrière son dos. Fracture haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Je dois avouer, sourit le clone. Cela faisait longtemps que je désirais sortir. J'ignorais quand l'occasion se présenterait.

\- La raison pour laquelle vous êtes intervenu, approuva Fracture, se posant une main sur une hanche. Vous avez bien fait. Enfin…j'espère.

\- J'avais été placé pour une dépression mais…cet endroit n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Le clone baissa timidement la tête. Finalement, sans le regarder, il sortit la chose de derrière son dos. Qu'il tendit. Fracture écarquilla les optiques, manquant de s'étrangler. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Strongarm et Windblade exploser de rire.

Il était sérieux ? Un bouquet de roses ?

\- En signe de remerciement, balbutia le clone.

\- Heu…merci mais…je ne suis pas fleurs, vous savez. Et je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. C'était surtout moi qui voulais sortir et…

\- Prenez-les, s'il vous plait.

Fracture demeura immobile. Le clone semblait déterminé à les lui offrir. Finalement, il soupira avant de les prendre.

\- Très bien.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre visage.

\- C'est rien, c'est moi-même qui ait causé ces marques.

Il marqua une pause, sentant le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- …J'espère que tout ira mieux pour vous.

\- Euh…j'espère aussi, héhé. On verra bien…cela faisait 30 ans que j'étais enfermé dans cet endroit.

30 ans ? Fracture était impressionné. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps. Combien de temps lui-même était-il resté, d'ailleurs ?

Mais était-ce une bonne chose pour Astro de sortir ? Arriverait-il à se débrouiller ? Mine de rien, Fracture ne put réprimer une certaine inquiétude.

\- …Ne faites pas de bêtise, alors.

\- Je serai sage comme une image !

Astro quelque chose s'inclina avant de leur sourire, puis de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner. Dès qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, Fracture flanqua les fleurs dans les bras de Sideswipe.

\- Hé ! Je suis lié, moi !

\- Les fleurs ne se refusent pas !

Et Fracture monta dans le vaisseau.

* * *

« …Comment va-t-elle ? »

Fracture attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre, tournant en cercles pour avoir des nouvelles. A proximité, Grimlock, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient assis sur des sièges. Grimlock le regarda, exprimant un triste sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fracture. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je suis son Amica, soupira le bot violet.

Il l'avait laissée tomber. Ils étaient Amica et Fracture l'avait laissée tomber au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Grimlock soupira et tapota le siège à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Après quelques secondes, Fracture finit par le rejoindre.

\- A se demander pourquoi elle m'a choisi, fit Fracture après un silence. Si je ne peux pas l'aider quand elle en a le plus besoin…

\- Je pense que tu devras attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui demander, dit doucement Grimlock.

Possible…Jetstorm et Slipstream approuvèrent silencieusement. Grimlock s'étira.

\- Tu sais, que tu sois inquiet, c'est normal…j'étais comme ça avec mon coéquipier. Dès qu'il était en danger, je me disais que c'était ma faute, fit le Dinobot.

\- Ton coéquipier ? répéta Fracture, ne comprenant pas.

Jetstorm et Slipstream soupirèrent.

\- Oui. Drift a fini par m'accepter en tant que tel, ricana Grimlock. Il est quand même difficile à avoir !

Fracture reçut le message. Le bot violet hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui…Drift est dur à avoir.

\- J'ai été son élève aussi ! Il m'a reconnu comme un Maître de coups de poings ! continua le Dinobot, l'air fier.

\- Mais Grimlock…Drift a juste- commença Slipstream.

\- Laisse tomber, Slipstream. Laisse-le à ses pensées.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

\- Il me manque, parfois, dit Grimlock.

\- Ouais…tu n'es pas le seul, approuva Fracture en reportant son attention sur les Minicons.

\- Enfin…ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Amica ! sourit le Dinobot. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ira bien.

\- J'espère…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et Père Jean ?

\- Toujours chez lui, apparemment.

\- Je vois…

Peut-être serait-il bon de l'appeler…

Fracture ouvrit son châssis pour en sortir son Pad. Il souhaitait penser à autre chose et il n'avait pas pu en profiter avant, tout le temps où il avait été enfermé dans cet asile.

Il y avait probablement des mises à jour à faire…

Alors qu'il cliquait sur une fenêtre, Fracture tomba sur le champ de photos prises dernièrement.

Des photos de lui…avec sa fille.

Où ils étaient aux Cités de Cristal…

Des photos avec Windblade.

Il se pencha davantage. Une captivait particulièrement son attention. La dernière en date.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ouah ! Attends…c'était où ? demanda Grimlock, tandis que Jetstorm et Slipstream se penchèrent à son tour pour regarder.

\- C'était quand ? fit Jetstorm.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Il pensait que…tout ce qui se passait dans cette illusion y restait.

Mais cela…

La photo qu'il avait prise…avec la représentation de Drift. A la sortie de ce bar. Sur ce banc.

Celles où ils prenaient la pose en souriant.

Fracture posa le Pad sur ses genoux.

\- …Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

C'était vrai.

Fracture toucha le visage de Drift, du bout des doigts.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils levèrent le regard.

Esmeral leur jetait un regard alarmé. La main sur un audio, ils comprirent qu'elle était en communication avec quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Fracture…C'est Outrigger, lui déclara Esmeral.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Night…a été enlevée.


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPITRE 81**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ce fut après qu'il soit calmé que Fracture frappa à la porte d'Esmeral.

Cela avait duré quelques jours. Une fois qu'il eut encaissé la nouvelle, qu'il eut reçu la réponse du pourquoi du comment, qu'il se soit laissé aller à ses émotions, telle que la rage, la colère, l'inquiétude et pour finir, la culpabilité écrasante qui le domina entièrement, Fracture se décida à la rejoindre.

Après plusieurs coups, la porte s'ouvrit sur la fembot verte. Cette dernière ne souriait pas. Elle se contenta de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, sans un mot. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Esmeral referma la porte derrière eux.

Fracture se retourna vers elle.

« …Bumblebee a mis le cap sur les Cités de Cristal, déclara-t-il, un ton éteint.

Esmeral hocha la tête, son expression ne changea pas.

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu.

Fracture s'assit sur le lit. Il avait du mal à la regarder. Esmeral demeura debout, face à lui.

\- J'étais prêt à détourner le vaisseau, dit-il. J'étais prêt à user la violence si c'était nécessaire. Je m'attendais à un refus.

Oui.

Il s'y était préparé. A cette éventualité.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Autobots décident de me suivre. A ce qu'ils m'aident aussi facilement.

Esmeral marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ils sont inquiets pour Night aussi. Bien sûr qu'ils t'auraient aidé, dans tous les cas. Et puis…les Autobots ne laisseraient jamais quelqu'un en détresse…Qu'ils soient Decepticon, Autobot ou autre.

Oui.

Ils étaient inquiets pour Night. Autant qu'il l'était lui-même.

\- Ce sont des gens bien, continua doucement Esmeral. On dirait que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Pourtant, tu les as fréquentés depuis dix ans, maintenant…

\- Je sais que ce sont des gens bien, répondit Fracture amèrement.

Contrairement à lui.

Même si l'objectif était de retrouver Night…il ne méritait pas leur aide.

\- Et je comprends pourquoi Drift est resté avec eux. Pourquoi il les considérait comme sa famille. Ils l'ont rendu heureux. Tout comme ils rendent Night heureux.

Fracture baissa la tête. Esmeral ne répondait pas. Elle continuait de le dévisager, l'air sombre. Une expression avec laquelle il n'était pas familier lorsqu'elle émanait de la fembot verte. Il l'avait toujours calme et souriante…

Mais il comprenait pourquoi une telle attitude. Et c'était la raison de sa venue ici.

\- …Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, lui annonça-t-il, avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû t'extraire de cet asile à la seconde où je t'ai vue.

\- …Tu penses que je t'en veux ?

Esmeral fronça les sourcils. Fracture demeurait où il était.

\- Oui. Tu m'en veux. Ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Fracture…

\- Et sache que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour justifier ce que j'ai fait, la coupa-t-il. J'aurais dû te sortir de là. J'aurais dû me battre davantage. J'aurais dû te préserver. Au final, les Autobots nous ont libérés.

Oui…

Il n'y avait pas qu'Esmeral qu'il aurait dû préserver et protéger.

Il aurait dû préserver Night des conséquences de son passé…Parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été enlevée. Tout comme il aurait dû préserver Père Jean et Marie.

Même s'il avait été furieux contre son ravisseur, contre Bathoria, même si son premier réflexe aurait été de mettre le cap sur les Cités de Cristal pour libérer Night, même au point d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour empêcher Bathoria de lui nuire…il ne devait pas oublier que cette situation était, à la base, de sa faute.

Que tout découlait d'une décision…parce qu'il avait choisi de prendre une prime.

Parce qu'il avait choisi de prendre un enfant.

A l'époque…Il ignorait combien un enfant était précieux. Combien cela pouvait détruire un parent, de le savoir en danger, de le savoir disparu…

Maintenant, il le savait. Il savait ce que cela faisait. Avoir peur pour son enfant…Bathoria avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui faire subir la même douleur.

A cause de lui, à cause de la douleur qu'il avait infligée, Night était en danger. Ils étaient dans cette situation.

Esmeral soupira. Elle finit par se diriger vers son lit, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Fracture.

\- …C'est moi-même qui ait décidé de venir, fit Esmeral. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas à travers notre lien d'Amica.

Elle prit un nouveau temps, avant de déclarer.

\- …Mais je t'en veux…D'avoir abandonné.

Oui. Il l'avait abandonnée…alors qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber…Mais, sur le coup…je pensais que cela aurait été bénéfique pour tout le monde, que je reste dans cet asile. Que je sois interné. Que je ne sorte jamais.

 _Vous êtes une plaie, Fracture_

Fracture joignit ses mains tout en se penchant, fixant le sol.

\- Cela aurait satisfait pas mal de personnes. Mais c'était une erreur. Au moins…j'aurais dû œuvrer pour te sortir de là. Parce que toi, plus que quiconque, tu ne méritais pas d'être enfermée dans un tel endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas cet Amica que j'ai, répondit sèchement Esmeral.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait…désespérée.

\- L'Amica que j'ai se serait battu davantage.

\- C'est pour ça que c'était une mauvaise idée, de me choisir, répondit Fracture. T'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre…tu ne te serais jamais retrouvée ici.

Il vit ses doigts se tendre. Mais Esmeral demeurait calme.

\- J'ai énoncé les qualités pour lesquelles je t'avais choisi. Parmi tes qualités, il y a la détermination. Au moins, tu as changé d'avis.

\- Je suis un criminel, Esmeral. Et les criminels doivent être enfermés.

\- Tu étais un criminel, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Fracture émit un soupir découragé. On dirait qu'elle ne réalisait pas l'étendue de ses actes.

Ce qu'il avait fait…tout cela, c'était de sa faute !

\- On dirait que tu cherches toujours à me trouver des excuses. Je ne les mérite pas. J'ai tué des gens ! Pour des primes ! J'ai tué l'enfant de cette Bathoria ! Pour de l'argent ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

Et ce n'était pas tout…

Dans sa conversation, Outrigger les avait informés d'un autre passager à bord de leur vaisseau.

Bitterfrost. L'ancien compagnon de Bathoria. Ils pensaient qu'il serait apte à raisonner son ex-compagne.

Cela avait laissé Fracture sans voix. En plus de savoir que le mari de Bathoria était bel et bien vivant…Il les aidait à libérer Night…l'enfant de celui qui avait pris son enfant à lui…

Comment avaient-ils pu le convaincre ? En tout cas, cette déclaration mit le feu aux poudres. Esmeral explosa.

\- Oui, tu l'as tué ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as tué ces gens ! Tu as tué cet enfant ! C'est un acte impardonnable et tu es détestable pour avoir agi de la sorte ! Et à cause de toi, Night est en danger ! A cause de toi, il se pourrait qu'Outrigger soit en danger !

Fracture opina du chef.

C'était ce qu'il méritait d'entendre…

Esmeral se rapprocha de lui, lui prenant les mains. Elle le força à le regarder. Dans ses optiques, des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

\- Tu as fait tout ça…on a tous commis des actes horribles durant la guerre. Mais tu ne pensais pas qu'en abandonnant, qu'en cessant de lutter…tu aurais engendré d'autres victimes ? Bon sang…Fracture ! Tu es plus combattif que cela…tu as vécu des choses pires que ça et du jour au lendemain, ta détermination disparaît ?

Non…

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais il en avait la preuve. Avec Esmeral. Avec Night.

\- Tu devras répondre de tes crimes, tôt ou tard…poursuivit Esmeral. C'est une certitude. Mais…ta fille a besoin de toi, actuellement.

\- Je sais…

Fracture étreignit les mains de son Amica en retour.

\- …Et peu importe ce qui arrive, je ne laisserai pas Bathoria s'en prendre à elle. Peu importe le coût.

Non…

Il trouverait une solution mais…Peu importe ce que Night ressentait pour lui actuellement, elle restait sa fille. Et son rôle était de la protéger.

Oui…il y avait forcément une solution pour mettre fin à ce brasier.

Les larmes d'Esmeral coulèrent. Fracture le remarqua et tout de suite, il entoura ses épaules de son bras.

\- …Je suis vraiment désolé, Esmeral.

\- C'est…pour ce genre de phrase, pour ta détermination que je t'ai choisi comme Amica, déclara Esmeral, la voix brisée. Toi au moins, tu continues. Tu continues de lutter…tout te tombe dessus mais tu te relèves toujours. Moi…moi, j'ai abandonné…

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle avait abandonné ? Comment ? Esmeral se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

\- J'ai abandonné…j'ai abandonné Outrigger…j'avais juré à Axe de le protéger…mais je ne l'ai pas préservé. Je l'ai laissé seul alors que je n'aurais pas dû…je l'ai laissé prendre ces suppresseurs d'humeur ! J'ai baissé les bras ! Et…sans Night, sans vous…il serait encore aux Cités de Cristal ! Je…j'ai fait une promesse à Axe et je suis incapable de la tenir !

\- Hé…hé…sssh…

Fracture l'étreignit doucement contre lui. Esmeral se laissa aller à ses sanglots.

\- Esmeral…tu l'aurais abandonné, comme tu le disais, tu ne serais même pas allée le voir comment il allait. C'est toi qui as permis à Outrigger de rencontrer une élève qu'il formerait. Tu lui as donné un but…et je pense que, rien que pour cela, Axe jugerait que tu as tenu ta promesse.

Esmeral ne répondit pas. Fracture lui massa doucement le dos. Ses massages …elle lui répétait qu'elle les adorait.

\- Tu as su me donner un but aussi, ajouta Fracture. Si tu n'étais pas venue sur Terre, si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de la religion du Chemin de la Flamme…je me serais dit que je ne reverrai jamais Drift. Que je ne reverrai jamais Divebomb ou Airazor. C'est toi qui m'as poussé à continuer…et rien que pour cela, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, l'air incrédule, ses optiques emplies de larmes. Fracture lui sourit tristement.

\- Et…tu as tort de prendre exemple sur moi, Esmeral. Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus déterminée que moi. Tu as su te relever avec efficacité, même quand tu as perdu beaucoup. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais prendre exemple sur toi…

Oui.

S'il avait pu se relever, c'était parce que des personnes l'y avaient poussé.

Night, Esmeral…Drift…

\- …Et il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités, compléta-t-il.

Esmeral hocha difficilement la tête, ses épaules tremblantes sous les sanglots. Elle laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- …Drift t'aimait…répondit-elle. Pourquoi…t'aimait-il si tu crois être quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de vivre ?

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …Si tu crois être quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de vivre…pourquoi je t'aime, moi ?

Cette phrase plongea Fracture dans le silence.

Les larmes d'Esmeral reprirent. Fracture reporta son attention sur elle.

\- …c'est mal…vis-à-vis d'Axe ? demanda-t-elle. C'est mal si…je souhaite refaire ma vie ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question.

\- …Non.

Fracture lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- …Non. Ce n'est pas mal. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'Axe voudrait. Que tu continues de vivre. Tu m'as dit de continuer de vivre…il faut que tu fasses de même.

Esmeral prit sa main. Fracture la garda dans la sienne.

Puis, à travers les larmes, elle put enfin sourire.

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, que le vaisseau se posa au spatio-port des Cités de Cristal. Il faisait encore nuit et il y aurait sûrement encore de la route à faire. Fracture se redressa. Esmeral dormait encore à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

Au loin, un autre vaisseau. Il le reconnaissait. Celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour aller aux Cités de Cristal la première fois.

Kat, Outrigger…

Fracture sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Sans un mot, il sortit rejoindre les autres tandis qu'Esmeral se réveillait de sa recharge.

* * *

Ils étaient déjà dehors.

Le vaisseau s'était posé à quelques distances du leur. Jetstorm et Slipstream se précipitèrent sur Outrigger dès que ce dernier apparut.

« Outrigger ! Tu vas bien ? »

Outrigger émit un léger sourire. Finalement, il se baissa pour les étreindre doucement.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir, mes amis.

\- Outrigger…

Outrigger tourna la tête en direction d'Esmeral. Cette dernière s'avança timidement vers lui. Le bot brun se détacha de Jetstorm et Slipstream pour lui faire face.

\- …je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ta part, dit Outrigger.

\- Je sais, répondit Esmeral, honteuse.

\- J'étais inquiet.

\- …Moi aussi.

Esmeral hésita mais finalement, elle s'avança pour l'étreindre à son tour. Cette fois, Outrigger ne la rejeta pas. En observant la scène, Fracture ne put s'empêcher d'approuver. Il savait qu'ils auraient des choses à se dire…mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Mais dès que Kat apparut au loin, accompagnée par un bot noir et argenté, l'atmosphère changea.

Fracture savait. Il resta immobile, attendant qu'ils s'approchent.

« …Qui est-ce ? demanda Grimlock.

\- Bitterfrost, lui répondit Windblade à voix basse.

Bitterfrost s'arrêta.

\- Les Autobots… ? demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Je suis Bumblebee. Et voici mon équipe…

Puis, les optiques de Bitterfrost rencontrèrent celles de Fracture.

Le visage de Bitterfrost se décomposa. Fracture se fit violence pour ne pas baisser la tête. La culpabilité était évidente.

Et ce qui s'ensuivit le fut aussi.

\- …Toi…

Fracture ne bougea pas.

Et l'instant d'après, il reçut un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Hé ! crièrent Windblade et Esmeral.

La violence du choc le fit tomber au sol. Bitterfrost répliqua avec un autre. Puis un autre. Fracture ne se défendit pas. Il n'avait aucun droit de se défendre.

Je le mérite, pensa-t-il. Je mérite tout ça.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna Bumblebee en se plaçant entre eux.

\- Enfoiré ! Salopard ! Tu oses te présenter devant moi ? cracha Bitterfrost en le frappant encore et encore.

\- Arrêtez !

\- TU AS TUE MON ENFANT ! TU AS TUE TRACKSTAR !

Fracture cracha de l'energon.

Finalement, ce fut Grimlock qui attrapa Bitterfrost par les épaules. Fracture se releva, se tenant le visage. Ses blessures s'étaient ouvertes.

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE ENCORE EN VIE ? hurla Bitterfrost. PRIMUS, TU DEVRAIS ETRE MORT ! TU DEVRAIS CREVER !

\- Je suis désolée, Bitterfrost…dit tristement Kat.

\- VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS PREVENU QU'IL SERAIT LA !

Outrigger détourna le regard, l'air sombre.

\- Calmez-vous ! l'invita fermement Strongarm.

\- IL A TUE MON ENFANT ! VOUS OSEZ LE GARDER EN LIBERTE !

\- Il va payer pour cela, déclara Outrigger. Mais…pour l'heure, ce n'est pas l'essentiel, Bitterfrost. Vous le savez.

\- N'oubliez pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, renchérit Kat.

Bitterfrost arrêta de se débattre.

\- Bathoria a besoin de vous, ajouta calmement la Cyclope.

Bitterfrost émit un grognement. Finalement, il foudroya Fracture du regard avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

\- Bitterfrost…commença Fracture.

\- Ne me parle pas ! N'ose pas me parler !

Fracture finit sa phrase.

\- …Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu t'excuseras ! Tu mérites la mort !

Bitterfrost se transforma.

Fracture prit une inspiration, avant de se transformer également. Au moins, les autres ne verraient pas ses émotions.

\- Allons-y, déclara Bumblebee.

* * *

Il fut tôt lorsqu'on secoua Night par l'épaule.

Elle cligna des optiques. Ce fut une lumière qui la réveilla. La lumière d'un Pad.

Un Pad gris et blanc…

Que Bathoria tenait.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Bathoria.

Night se redressa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Bath…je veux dire…maman ?

Pourquoi la réveillait-elle aussi tôt ?

\- Suis-moi.

La porte était ouverte. Night fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… ?

Bathoria l'invitait à la suivre…

Pourquoi ?

\- Suis-moi, répéta Bathoria.

Night s'exécuta.

Est-ce que…Bathoria avait l'intention de la libérer ?

Bathoria lui souriait. Elle marchait droit devant elle, le Pad éclairant les couloirs sombres.

Impossible de savoir où elles se dirigeaient…

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu vas comprendre, mon enfant.

Bathoria ouvrit une porte.

Night s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas la sortie.

C'était une salle plongée dans le noir…quelque chose, une forme se distinguait dans les ténèbres.

Bathoria alluma la lumière.

Une machine apparut devant eux.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPITRE 82**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Night cligna des optiques, observant cette machine plus attentivement. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tel. La machine se formait d'un siège, où la personne s'asseyait. Des menottes métalliques au bras du fauteuil tandis que d'autres étaient ancrées dans le sol. Elles devaient probablement servir à lier les membres de la personne assise. Au-dessus, deux longs bras métalliques liés à la machine, au bout desquels cinq grandes mains impressionnantes tenant de nombreux outils. Night put deviner un tournevis, un fer à souder, des scalpels, des marteaux, une scie, un sécateur…

Night émit un frémissement. La machine était à l'arrêt. Il fallait apparemment actionner un levier pour la faire démarrer. Bathoria haussa les épaules, lui offrant un sourire approbateur, avant de marcher en direction de la machine en question. D'un doigt, elle effleura le métal froid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Night.

Elle avait peur de savoir…

\- Une nouvelle invention de mon entreprise High Tech et Nouvelles technologies, déclara doucereusement la fembot blanche.

Elle croisa les bras, se retournant vers Night.

\- Pendant la guerre, il existait peu de ces machines. Seuls les scientifiques et les mécaniciens les plus expérimentés des deux factions en possédaient de telles. Les Autobots avaient quelques réserves pour les utiliser mais…les Decepticons se laissaient librement aller à certaines expériences.

Bathoria reporta son attention sur l'invention. Night sentit les battements de son spark accélérer.

\- C'est quand même incroyable, cette technologie évoluée Cybertronienne…Les peuples des Cités de Cristal ont toujours été des visionnaires. Des chercheurs. Maintenant aujourd'hui, tout est possible. On peut remédier à certaines imperfections. Oui…même le Allspark n'est pas parfait. Même Primus n'est pas parfait. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Mais j'ai compris cette leçon.

\- …A quoi sert cette machine ?

Une voix intérieure lui criait de partir, de ne pas rester là…

Le sourire de Bathoria s'agrandit davantage. Night la vit ouvrir son poignet pour presser un bouton. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

Rien ne se passa. La machine ne démarra pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

\- …Il n'y a que moi et mon entreprise qui soient parvenus à créer un modèle vendable. Un modèle où chacun pourra y accéder. Pour éliminer leurs défauts.

\- Leurs défauts…

\- Savais-tu qu'au commencement de notre ère, il existait peu d'entre nous ? demanda Bathoria. Il existait peu de Cybertroniennes. La communauté était globalement une communauté mâle. Nous, les fembots, nous étions perçus comme des anomalies, comme des bugs. La première Cybertronienne qui a existé a d'abord été perçue comme une abomination. Puis, notre nombre a profondément augmenté.

Night ne détachait pas son regard des mains métalliques, qui lui paraissaient de plus en plus terrifiantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle les contemplait.

\- A l'époque, continua Bathoria, il était d'usage, dans les temps anciens, de tenter de corriger cette anomalie. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, être Cybertronienne est quelque chose de normal…mais avant, ce genre de machine était créé pour corriger un Cybertronien dit « non conventionnel ».

Night secoua la tête. Bathoria ne bougeait pas.

\- Des réglementations strictes ont été instaurées pour éviter l'abus de ces machines. On peut s'en servir pour corriger une anomalie tout comme on peut s'en servir par libre choix. Tu sais, beaucoup de Cybertroniennes venues du Allspark souhaitaient être mâles, avant…pour éviter une vie difficile et pleine de douleur liée à leur condition d'anomalie.

Elle ne comprenait rien…

Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens…

Night eut un haut-le-cœur à une telle idée abominable. C'était…monstrueux, sans aucune éthique…

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Enfin, Bathoria se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est un immense privilège. Tu aurais dû naître comme un mâle. Nous sommes en mesure de corriger ce problème. De faire de toi ce que tu aurais dû être à l'origine.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité être un mâle ! cracha violemment Night.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. La personne attachée à ce siège…elle n'avait aucune protection pour l'empêcher de voir les outils s'approcher d'elle.

Bathoria poussa un soupir.

\- Mon enfant, ne rends pas les choses compliquées. C'est une chance, une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi.

\- Tu ne me forceras pas, Bathoria ! Je ne veux pas…

Bien sûr…certains Cybertroniens auraient souhaité naître différemment…

Mais…ce n'était pas sa volonté.

\- Tu es mon fils, déclara Bathoria, son ton redevenant froid. Ce n'est qu'une mise à jour.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Je ne suis pas Trackstar ! Je suis Night ! Je suis une personne ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et je sais que je mourrai avant que tu ne m'imposes une mise à jour contre ma volonté !

Bathoria serra les poings.

A quoi bon discuter ? Bathoria…elle ne pouvait pas la raisonner ! Night ne pouvait plus la raisonner ! Elle n'était même pas un être à ses optiques !

Il fallait qu'elle parte…

Qu'elle s'échappe…

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même…tu ne devrais pas être une faible Cybertronienne.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! cria Night.

\- Je pensais que tu serais assez raisonnable pour comprendre.

Bathoria ne la regardait plus. Elle fit un mouvement de tête. Son regard était porté sur un point derrière Night.

Night se retourna. Elle étouffa un cri.

Bathoria avait appelé son bot de main…ainsi que d'autres bots qui l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient quatre…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser le choix, fit Bathoria, le ton sombre.

\- Laissez-moi sortir !

Brusquement, elle sentit une emprise autour de ses épaules. Le bot de main de Bathoria l'avait déjà attrapée.

\- Non !

Tout de suite, Night se débattit.

Le bot resserra son emprise, manquant de lui broyer les épaules sous le poids de ses mains. Bathoria esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Elle vit la machine se rapprocher d'elle…

Le bot de main l'y emmenait…

\- Non !

Night hurla, cria. Elle continua de se débattre hardiment, bougeant les pieds, traînant pour l'empêcher de l'approcher davantage.

\- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ !

\- Ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques minutes, Night, susurra Bathoria d'un ton mielleux.

\- NON ! NON !

Night essayait de lutter…le poids du bot était probablement le triple du sien.

Jamais elle n'aurait le dessus.

Le siège se rapprocha…

Dans quelques minutes, elle y serait assise. Elle serait enfermée…

Bathoria s'approcha du levier, posant sa main dessus, prête à l'activer.

\- ARRETEZ ! JE VOUS EN PRIE !

Voilà qu'elle suppliait maintenant…

Elle suppliait…elle ?

Aucun ne répondit à ses supplications.

Bathoria demeura sourde…

Ses bots de main demeurèrent sourds…

Elle fut projetée.

Elle atterrit sur le fauteuil en question. Tout de suite, Night essaya de se relever mais son bourreau, se tenant debout derrière elle, la plaqua brutalement contre le siège, l'empêchant de bouger.

Puis, elle entendit Bathoria prononcer cette phrase.

\- Tout ira bien, mon enfant.

Elle commença à incliner le levier vers la droite.

Night essaya de se débattre.

Elle allait…elle allait.

Son regard se porta vers les bras métalliques, qui étaient maintenant au-dessus d'elle…

Ils étaient proches…

Proches…

Night grimaça. Elle devait le faire…

Elle devait le faire !

Elle pouvait !

Utilisant tout le poids de son corps, Night leva sa jambe et balança un fort coup de pied dans l'un des bras de torture qui commençaient déjà à vibrer.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le bras se détacha de la machine et tomba. Night eut juste le temps de basculer le fauteuil en arrière pour éviter le choc, sa tête entra en collision contre le torse du bot qui la maintenait, mais elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand un scalpel, dans sa chute, effleurant sa jambe. L'energon émana de la coupure. Night essaya de ne pas y faire attention, son premier réflexe étant de rattraper le scalpel avant qu'il ne lui échappe des mains.

Au moment où les menottes s'activaient pour emprisonner ses poignets, Night utilisa son scalpel pour frapper le bot en pleine gorge. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. L'un des câbles avait été sectionné. Il recula instantanément pour presser sur la blessure et éviter une hémorragie.

Night bondit hors du siège, son arme à la main.

Bathoria se tenait toujours derrière la machine qui continuait de démarrer. Son visage se déforma sous le choc et la rage.

\- Peut-être que si on t'assommait, cela serait plus facile pour toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une expression haineuse.

Tout de suite, Night se retourna.

Son regard se porta sur la porte.

Sa seule chance de salut…

Tels des tirs d'un même laser, les bots de main se jetèrent sur elle en même temps.

Night eut juste le temps de parer le coup de poing du premier. Mais elle ne put prévoir le coup suivant du deuxième, beaucoup plus puissant, en plein visage. Elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur, le dos heurtant fortement le mur.

Night atterrit au sol, la douleur lui prenant le corps et le visage. Elle avait lâché son scalpel dans la chute.

Elle aperçut des ombres s'approcher d'elle.

Elle devait se relever…elle devait se défendre…

Elle ne devait pas perdre connaissance…Sinon, Bathoria gagnerait.

Elle reçut un autre coup dans le torse. Night cria, son châssis étant cabossé sous le choc. Celui qui l'avait attaqué leva le poing, prêt à continuer.

Night grimaça. Toutefois, elle eut le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque suivante. Elle parvint à plonger sur le côté, roulant au sol pour éviter d'être piégée contre le mur.

Elle releva le regard et fut frappée en plein visage par l'ennemi suivant. Night tomba au sol, crachant de l'energon.

A ce rythme-là…

Elle reçut un coup de pied douloureux dans les côtes.

Un autre…

Plus les coups pleuvaient, plus elle avait l'impression que les coups se rapprochaient des câbles à l'intérieur de son armure.

Qu'ils pouvaient les atteindre…

Night rouvrit les optiques.

Son scalpel…à proximité.

Elle devait l'atteindre.

Mais la douleur l'empêchait de ramper.

Un coup de pied en plein dans le casque.

Night vit des étoiles. Elle tomba au sol. Elle jura avoir perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes…

Un malaise…

Ses audios sifflaient. Elle devinait qu'on lui parlait…mais elle n'entendait rien.

Non…elle devait…elle ne devait pas abandonner.

Elle garda les optiques fermés. Les coups devaient s'arrêter…

Elle devait prétendre être inconsciente.

Elle sentit qu'on se baissait vers elle.

Elle rouvrit les optiques.

Brusquement, elle oublia la douleur qui la tiraillait dans tous ses membres et tendit le bras pour saisir le scalpel.

Et le planta dans l'optique de l'un des bots de main.

L'ouïe revint.

Ce dernier recula. Night parvint à se redresser et échappa à l'un de ses agresseurs qui essayaient de l'attaquer par-derrière.

Il fallait qu'elle endure la douleur…

Elle devait se rapprocher le plus vite possible de la porte…

Night roula au sol à nouveau. Au moment où elle se relevait, le troisième tenta de la frapper. Elle para avec difficultés et tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le genou. Cela ne le fit même pas reculer.

Elle reçut un coup puissant dans l'optique droit. Elle cria, se tenant le visage.

Elle frôla quelque chose. Une chaise.

Allez…allez…n'abandonne pas…

Usant de toutes ses forces, elle l'agrippa.

Son attaquant le plus proche se précipita vers elle.

Elle leva la chaise au-dessus de sa tête et la lança de toutes ses forces sur lui.

Cela le percuta en pleine tête. Night se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Elle tourna le regard et remarqua la porte.

Juste à côté d'elle…

Night ne perdit pas de temps pour savoir si son ennemi avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Son corps lui criant d'arrêter, la douleur s'accentua, elle se précipita vers la porte, pressant sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Bathoria cria.

Un cri qui n'avait rien de Cybertronien…rien d'humain…

Un cri qu'elle entendrait toute sa vie…

La porte s'ouvrit.

Elle courut à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'elle se ruait dans le couloir, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ils étaient trois à la poursuivre…

L'un d'eux avait ramassé une scie.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPITRE 83**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Elle courrait…

Autour d'elle, tout devenait flou. Tout était si sombre autour d'elle. Elle courrait dans un long couloir sans fin, dont elle ne voyait jamais le bout.

Elle savait qu'elle était à High Tech et Nouvelles Technologies…l'entreprise devait être débordée d'employés d'ordinaire…

Mais actuellement, il n'y avait personne…Tout était vide…tout le monde avait déserté les lieux…elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour demander de l'aide…

Cela serait inutile…cela ne ferait que la ralentir…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

A l'autre bout…ils continuaient de la poursuivre…Pourtant, elle ne voyait plus ses poursuivants. La seule chose qu'elle put discerner fut l'éclat brillant de la scie.

Au sol, elle remarqua à peine l'energon qui la suivait comme une traînée de poudre. De l'energon qui émanait suite à ses blessures. Au bord des larmes, elle maudit sa malchance.

Night tenta d'accélérer. Mais le souffle lui manquait. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Finalement, elle sauta en l'air pour se transformer en son mode véhicule.

S'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle.

Cela fut plus facile. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et la Cadillac orange fonça comme une flèche à travers le couloir.

Derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de transformation.

Puis des bruits de moteur…

Ils l'avaient imité…Ils s'étaient tous transformés en leur mode-véhicule…

La douleur se raviva. Si Night avait été dans son mode normal, elle aurait serré les dents. Elle devait l'endurer. Elle devait suivre les conseils d'Outrigger. Endurer la douleur…

Mais…elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise. Et contre eux trois, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de se battre. Ils ne feraient d'elle qu'une bouchée…

Mais s'ils la rattrapaient…soit ils la tuaient, soit ils la ramèneraient à Bathoria pour qu'elle puisse la soumettre à cette machine abominable.

Et elle continuait, elle continuait…mais où était la sortie ? Elle se trouvait dans leur milieu. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était même pas au bon étage. Si ça se trouve, Bathoria avait déjà bloqué toutes les issues.

Tout en roulant, son processeur tourna à toute vitesse pour chercher une solution.

Les ennemis qu'elle avait affrontés…elle les avait affrontés dans un combat, un contre un…et plusieurs fois, elle avait été aidée.

Contre un ennemi comme Bathoria…elle n'avait aucun plan. Elle avait essayé de l'affronter physiquement, de tenter de la convaincre…rien.

Elle repensa aux conseils d'Outrigger…

Dans une situation impliquant plusieurs ennemis…ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois…il fallait les traiter séparément…tourner le combat à son avantage. La transformer en une situation de combat à un contre un…son meilleur avantage…

Et…cet endroit regroupait une technologie avancée…

Peut-être pouvait-elle s'en servir ? Si ce n'était pas pour appeler de l'aide, peut-être s'en servirait-elle contre ses poursuivants…

Elle les entendait se rapprocher. Le moteur devenait de plus en plus puissant…

Night donna un coup d'accélérateur.

Elle devait se sortir de là.

Plus elle accélérait, plus le bruit derrière elle s'atténuait…plus il devenait lointain…

Elle les perdait.

Enfin, elle arriva à la fin du couloir. Ce dernier mettait à des escaliers qui descendaient. Sans plus attendre, elle se transforma en son mode normal et commença à courir les escaliers quatre à quatre, essayant de rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restait…

Des escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas…

Elle était déjà arrivée à cinq étages plus bas qu'elle entendit ses ennemis dévaler les escaliers, leurs pas résonnant au-dessus d'elle.

Une voix l'interpella.

« Sale garce ! »

Ils l'avaient repérée.

Night se remit à courir. Entre temps, elle vérifia que l'energon ne continuait pas de la suivre. Un peu…elle vit que cela venait de sa blessure à la côte. Tout de suite, tout en courant, elle pressa la main dessus pour l'empêcher de saigner davantage.

Cela ne servait à rien…si elle continuait de descendre, ils la rattraperaient tout de suite…ils savaient où elle se rendait.

Elle finit par s'arrêter à un étage et disparut dans un autre couloir.

Courir, rouler…

Non. Elle devait être imprévisible.

Pas de porte. Pas de porte ouverte…aucune issue possible…

Mais…un recoin. Sur le côté.

Tout de suite, elle se planqua derrière. Elle s'arrêta, reprenant longuement son souffle. Au loin, les trois l'avaient suivi. Elle les entendit crier…elle entendit la scie s'activer…

Qu'ils ne me trouvent pas, supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Faites qu'ils ne me trouvent pas.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Les trois bots de main continuaient leur chemin, n'ayant pas remarqué que Night s'était cachée.

« Fouillez les issues ! »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

Puis, plus aucun bruit.

Ils étaient partis ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes d'energon. Elle grimaça de douleur. Autant en profiter pour dénicher la sortie…

Discrètement, elle risqua une tête hors de sa cachette. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche.

Personne.

La voie était libre pour l'instant.

Gardant sa main sur la blessure, elle se dirigea rapidement dans le sens inverse, vers les escaliers.

Elle devait continuer…

Night les descendit à nouveau. La chaleur lui montant à la tête, les escaliers commencèrent à tourner autour d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur le front.

Au moins, elle ne les montait pas…

Non…ne fais pas de malaise, pensa-t-elle. Bouge-toi, ma fille.

Elle continua.

Elle courut.

Au bout d'un moment, les escaliers s'arrêtèrent. Elle arriva au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Elle manqua de s'écrouler sous la douleur, mais elle se redressa tant bien que mal.

Le bureau d'accueil.

La sortie…la sortie n'était…

La sortie était bloquée. La porte était condamnée.

Activement, Night chercha le bouton d'ouverture du regard. Rien…rien n'était à disposition. Aucun mécanisme…mais il devait forcément y avoir un mécanisme d'ouverture d'urgence !

Non…Bathoria contrôlait cette entreprise. Elle avait probablement un système à distance. Night manqua d'étouffer un cri de rage désespéré.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait forcément une autre sortie…il le fallait !

« Toi ! »

Night sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

L'un des bots de main de Bathoria se tenaient derrière elle. Il avait l'optique qu'elle avait visé avec son scalpel fermé. Son visage se déforma sous la haine et la colère.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Night se remit à courir.

Le bot ne la lâchait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la rattrape.

Une porte sur le côté…une porte entrouverte ! Elle menait à une salle…

Une salle sans fenêtre…sans issue…Mais quelle idiote ! Cela aurait été trop simple. Night se retourna et parvint à bloquer avec difficultés le coup de poing de son attaquant, avant d'essayer de riposter par un coup de pied.

La douleur à la côte lui arracha un cri. Le bot lui balaya la jambe et la frappa en plein visage.

Night fut projetée au sol.

Sa blessure au visage s'était également ouverte…

C'était fini…

Le bot s'avança vers elle. Night secoua la tête et se redressa. Elle para à nouveau et parvint à s'écarter de justesse pour éviter que le bot ne lui écrase le visage.

Non…ce n'était pas fini. Outrigger, Saberhorn…tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé avaient remarqué qu'elle n'abandonnait pas. C'était sa marque de fabrique ! Jamais elle n'abandonnait…

Et elle avait ce qu'elle voulait…un combat à un contre un…

Elle se prit une nouvelle attaque. Un uppercut en pleine mâchoire cette fois. Night se tint le visage avant de plonger au sol pour esquiver l'attaque suivante.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne…

Une arme…

Quelque chose…

A côté d'elle…des machines…elle avait été trop occupée à s'enfuir qu'elle n'avait pas analysé en détail la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Des machines…des armes…

Des lames…similaires à celle de Fracture, mais qui n'étaient pas attachées à son poignet…

Elle se prit un nouveau coup de poing en plein casque. Night atterrit contre la table en question. Elle bloqua le bras de son ennemi, et brusquement, elle lui saisit le poignet pour le lui retourner violemment.

En même temps, son autre bras attaquait. Elle parvint à frapper le bot en pleine mâchoire.

Le bot grimaça de douleur.

Night tendit le bras vers l'arrière. Elle attrapa l'une des lames.

Et l'instant d'après, elle prit son élan et sauta en avant pour lui trancher le câble du cou.

L'energon gicla. Le bot s'écroula à genoux, se tenant le câble pour empêcher l'energon de couler davantage.

Night s'avança vers lui, se trouvant maintenant à son niveau. Et alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle, Night lui envoya un puissant uppercut en plein milieu du visage.

Le bot s'écroula.

Night manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Elle parvint à se rattraper à la table. Le malaise menaçait de se poindre…elle devait sortir…

Il fallait qu'elle sorte…

L'instant d'après, Night ressentit une immense douleur dans son bras droit. Elle cria comme elle n'avait jamais crié auparavant.

Quelque chose tomba au sol. Elle se retourna. Le bot à la scie…ce dernier lui offrait un grand sourire mauvais. Night vit seulement les étincelles. Ses optiques se posèrent sur la chose qui était tombée au sol.

Son bras droit…à la place de sa main, l'électricité jaillit des câbles et des fils.

Pendant un instant, tout devint noir autour d'elle. Enfin, quand sa vision revint, ce fut pour voir le bot se précipiter sur elle.

Night cria et cogna la table avant d'essayer de repousser la scie du bot avec son pied. Cela ne marcha pas. Night se baissa pour éviter un coup de lame qui manqua de lui trancher les câbles de la gorge.

Elle n'avait plus que son bras gauche pour se défendre…plus que ses pieds…

L'une des dents de la scie frôla sa blessure à la côte. Cela fut immédiat. L'energon coula intensément tandis que Night eut une envie insupportable de vomir.

La scie…le bot…

Elle ne faisait pas de poids…

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire…était de reculer…de parer…

Elle ne pourrait pas…elle allait s'évanouir…elle allait s'écrouler…

Elle sentit le bot lui agripper fortement le bras restant.

Elle se retrouva projetée sur la table, sur le dos.

C'était fini…

Quelque chose apparut devant elle.

Non…elle devait persévérer…

Ces gadgets…

Ces mini bombes…

La scie se leva.

Night tendit le bras.

Quelques secondes avant que la scie ne tombe sur elle, Night lui envoya un coup de pied dans le chassis pour qu'il recule. Elle roula sur le côté, parvenant à se redresser.

Night leva le bras. Elle appuya sur le bouton.

Le bot chargea sur elle, la scie en avant.

5 secondes.

Utilisant toutes ses forces, Night envoya la bombe dans sa direction.

Dès l'instant où la bombe toucha son visage, le compte à rebours touchait à sa fin.

L'explosion se produisit. Night eut juste le temps de se mettre suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas être atteinte.

Elle ne sentit plus ses membres. La douleur la paralysa à nouveau. Night essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'effondra.

Continue…continue…essaya-t-elle de se raisonner.

Mais l'instant d'après, des griffes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Des griffes qui lui agrippèrent le cou.

Night fut plaquée contre le mur.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles de Bathoria.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPITRE 84**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Ici… »

Fracture leva le regard. Enfin…le bâtiment de High Tech et Nouvelles technologies. Ils avaient traversé toute la Cité pour y parvenir. Tout de suite, chacun se transforma. L'aube était en train de se lever derrière les dunes. Cela laissait au ciel une couleur sombre composée de rose et orange. Kat fut la première à se diriger à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée. Mais dès qu'elle appuya sur le bouton, personne ne répondit. Elle appuya une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Outrigger essayait d'enfoncer la porte, utilisant son épaule droite.

« A cette heure-ci, il ne doit plus y avoir personne ! fit Bumblebee.

\- Je vais la faire sauter, déclara Fracture alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir ses bombes.

\- Pas la peine, murmura Bitterfrost.

Bitterfrost ouvrit son châssis pour sortir un pass. Cela étonna les autres mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Bitterfrost bouscula Fracture pour ouvrir la porte, soumettant le pass au détecteur.

Cela marcha. Tout de suite après, la porte s'ouvrit grand devant eux. L'équipe fonça à l'intérieur.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau d'accueil.

\- Bathoria ! appela Bitterfrost.

Personne ne répondit. Fracture grimaça. Bien sûr. Cela aurait été trop facile…et Night n'était probablement pas à cet étage.

Il prit une inspiration, essayant de calmer son esprit. Comme le faisait Drift.

Ils étaient sur le point de se diriger vers les couloirs quand un bot, de corpulence imposante, se dressa devant eux. Il braqua immédiatement un laser-gun sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est de la police Autobot ! cria Bumblebee en braquant le sien sur le bot. Vous allez nous laisser passer !

\- Dis-nous où est Night ! cracha Kat. Où est Bathoria ?

\- Des intrus !

\- Je suis Bitterfrost ! J'étais le compagnon de Bathoria !

\- Vous allez sortir d'ici !

Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette quand brusquement, Strongarm le visa avec son immobiliseur, le désarmant d'un tir de laser qui fit éjecter son arme de ses mains. Tout de suite après, Fracture fonça en sa direction pour l'agripper par le cou, le soulevant d'une main.

\- Où sont-elles ? cria Fracture.

\- Allez crever !

\- OU SONT-ELLES ?

Il resserra son emprise autour de son cou. Le bot glapit de douleur et Fracture le jeta au sol, appuyant son pied contre sa poitrine. Le bot se mit à siffler. Finalement, il leva une main tremblante pour indiquer une direction du couloir.

Fracture retira son pied et tout de suite, toute le groupe se remit à courir pour suivre la direction. Mais tandis qu'ils quittaient l'entrée principale, Fracture vit Esmeral s'arrêter. Il se retourna et soudain, il aperçut la fembot verte foncer en direction du garde.

Ce dernier s'était relevé…il pointait son laser-gun sur la personne la plus proche de lui.

Outrigger. Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Esmeral lui agrippa brusquement le poignet pour le lui tordre. Le laser partit en l'air.

Suite au bruit, le bot brun s'arrêta.

\- Esmeral !

Une expression féroce s'affichait sur le visage de la fembot verte, cette dernière ne détachant pas ses optiques du garde. Ce dernier se débattit, un nouveau coup partant sur le côté. Immédiatement, Esmeral reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, lui fendant brièvement la lèvre. Elle recula sous le choc. Fracture gronda et était sur le point de sortir son Taser pour venir en aide à son Amica quand Outrigger lui posa la main sur l'épaule, avant de sortir ses armes.

\- Je m'en charge !

\- C'est mon Amica ! cria Fracture.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Pas une nouvelle fois ! Il devait lui venir en aide !

\- C'est toi le responsable de tout ça ! Va rejoindre ta fille !

\- Mais…

Outrigger ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il s'élança vers le garde. Ce dernier avait récupéré son laser-gun et tira sur le bot brun. Ce dernier croisa ses deux lames pour dévier la balle, tandis qu'Esmeral se redressa pour faucher les jambes du garde et le faire basculer en arrière.

Fracture serra les poings.

\- Esmeral…

\- Il a raison ! Va rejoindre Night ! fit Esmeral, l'energon coulant de ses lèvres.

A côté, la lutte avait déjà commencé. Esmeral se releva. Fracture remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme. Elle savait se défendre.

Pour autant…

\- Tiens ! lui cria Fracture avant de lui lancer son Taser.

Esmeral tendit les bras pour le recevoir. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans le combat, activant le Taser.

Faites attention, pensa amèrement Fracture avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le groupe.

Night…

J'arrive.

* * *

« Si tu ne veux pas être mon enfant, tu ne peux avoir d'existence » déclara froidement Bathoria.

Night cracha de l'energon. Sa vision était floue. Lorsqu'elle abaissa le regard, Night remarqua une flaque d'energon à ses pieds.

Le sien…très probablement…

Elle se remit à tousser en guise de réponse. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots de la part de la fembot blanche.

Elle la vit sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos. Un laser-gun. Le voyant rouge du canon fut pointé contre son front.

Night essaya vaguement de lutter. Mais elle n'avait plus de force…elle avait tout donné.

N'abandonne pas…continue…continue…

« Je t'en prie… » supplia-t-elle, les mots presque indiscernables derrière les effusions d'energon qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Mais Bathoria sembla les entendre. Elle étira les lèvres, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Elle abaissa le canon.

Night lui balança un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Bathoria tira.

Night étouffa ses cris de douleur. Le noir, puis des lumières fortes…Tout de suite, elle s'effondra. La fembot blanche la rattrapa pour la coller contre elle.

Bathoria lui avait tiré dans le bas-ventre. Même sans regarder, elle pouvait deviner l'energon qui continuait d'être vidé de son corps.

Night ferma les optiques. Seule la lumière rouge du canon continuait d'apparaître.

Elle ne pouvait pas…c'était fini…

« Tu es pathétique » ricana Bathoria. « Qu'attends-tu pour mourir ? Tu ne manqueras à personne, après tout. »

C'était faux…

Night baissa la tête. C'était trop tard…elle ne pouvait plus…

Si Bathoria souhaitait faire d'elle son jouet…Autant en finir…

« Va te faire voir… » murmura-t-elle.

Non…n'abandonne pas…ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience…continue…continue de lutter.

Elle pouvait entendre Bathoria appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Bathoria ! »

Une voix masculine…Night rouvrit les optiques. Tout de suite, Bathoria disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle crut à une hallucination lorsqu'elle fit face au groupe Autobot…à Kat…

A Fracture…

Ils ne pouvaient pas être là…c'était une hallucination.

Pourtant, Bathoria avait arrêté. La fembot blanche se tenait derrière elle. Night tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid du canon contre sa tempe.

Le groupe d'Autobots pointait leurs armes sur elles. Brièvement, elle croisa le regard de Fracture. Ce dernier avait les optiques écarquillés. Sur son visage, bien d'émotions passaient. Le choc, l'horreur, la rage…

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui…

Tout était de sa faute…mais c'était comme si elle voulait l'avoir…comme dernière image…

La voix masculine reprit. Il s'agissait d'un bot noir et argenté.

« Bathoria ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bitterfrost ? entendit-elle Bathoria lui répondre.

Elle pouvait deviner la surprise dans son ton.

Le dénommé Bitterfrost s'avança, les bras en l'air.

\- Je t'en prie…Bathoria…qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- QUE FAIS-TU AVEC LUI ?

Le canon rentra davantage dans sa tête. Night se remit à tousser par le geste brusque de son geôlier.

Fracture se raidit. Bitterfrost la fixa tristement.

\- IL A TUE NOTRE ENFANT ! IL A TUE TRACKSTAR ! hurla Bathoria à en perdre la voix.

\- Je sais…mais…Bathoria…pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle ?

\- A TON AVIS ? C'EST SA FILLE ! C'EST SA BATARDE ! IL A TUE MON ENFANT, ET SI JE NE PEUX AVOIR LE SIEN, JE LA TUERAI AUSSI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- Mais cette fille ne t'a rien fait ! balbutia Bitterfrost, la voix tremblante. Elle est innocente dans cette histoire. Tu le sais…

\- NE VIENS PAS ME FAIRE DES LECONS DE MORALE, BITTERFROST !

Night sentit que Bathoria desserrait son emprise. Pourtant, elle ne la lâchait pas.

\- Tu te venges, Bathoria…

\- OUI JE ME VENGE ! JE VENGE TRACKSTAR ! TU PENSES QUE C'EST DE LA VENGEANCE ? MOI, J'APPELLE CA LA JUSTICE ! JE FAIS CE QUE TOI-MEME TU AURAIS DU FAIRE !

\- La justice…répéta Bitterfrost. Mais tu appelles ça de la justice ? S'en prendre à une personne qui n'a rien demandé ?

\- C'EST TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE TOI QUI N'A JAMAIS AGI !

\- PARCE QUE CELA NE M'AURAIT RIEN APPORTE !

Elle put observer des larmes dans les optiques de Bitterfrost.

Bitterfrost…le compagnon de Bathoria…Night le reconnut dans un moment de clarté…le même que sur les photos…en plus âgé…

Bitterfrost fit un pas.

\- Je hais Fracture…je souhaite qu'il paie…mais la vengeance n'apportera rien. Cela ne ramènera pas Trackstar…tu le sais…

\- TRACKSTAR AURAIT SOUHAITE QUE JE LE VENGE ! QUE NOUS, SES PARENTS, NOUS LE VENGIONS !

\- Trackstar…n'aurait jamais souhaité que sa mère devienne une meurtrière, dit doucement Bitterfrost.

\- TU NE LE CONNAISSAIS PAS COMME MOI, JE LE CONNAISSAIS !

\- Bathoria, lâchez votre arme ! cria Bumblebee. Lâchez Night !

Tout s'accélérait autour d'elle…Night avait l'impression d'être spectatrice…alors que l'arme menaçait de lui ôter la vie à tout instant…

\- Bathoria…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, continua Bitterfrost, étendant les bras. Je t'en prie, arrête ! Laisse-la partir !

\- ELLE NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE ! ET SI VOUS ME TIREZ DESSUS, VOUS N'AUREZ QU'A PASSER A TRAVERS ELLE !

Bathoria criait si fort que Night put discerner chaque émotion ressortie.

De la rage…de la trahison…mais aussi de la douleur.

Les Autobots ne pourraient pas agir…Night était le bouclier de Bathoria à l'heure actuelle.

\- TU NE VEUX PAS QU'IL M'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE ? MAIS TU AURAIS DU Y PENSER AVANT DE M'ENFERMER DANS CET ASILE DE TORTURE !

\- JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! cria Bitterfrost. TU…TU VOULAIS METTRE FIN A TES JOURS !

\- ET LA FAUTE A QUI ? LA VENGEANCE…C'EST-CE QUI M'A FAIT TENIR TOUT DU LONG !

Elle tremblait…Night le sentait.

\- …TU N'AS JAMAIS AIME TRACKSTAR, DE TOUTE FACON !

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ?

\- SI TU L'AIMAIS AUTANT, TU L'AURAIS VENGE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! AU LIEU DE PLACER SA MERE DANS UN ASILE ! TU VAS PAYER POUR CA, BITTERFROST !

Brusquement, elle braqua son laser-gun en direction de Bitterfrost.

Elle entendit un cri strident. Puis, un tir suivi de plusieurs autres tirs de laser. Night serra les dents et alors que Bathoria avait desserré son emprise, elle balança un coup de coude en plein dans la poitrine de Bathoria.

La fembot blanche fut projetée en arrière. Night ignora ce qui se passa derrière elle et courut le plus vite possible en direction du groupe.

Kat…

Cette dernière étendait les bras. Bientôt, Night l'étreignit intensément, le dos tremblant. Kat l'étreignit tout aussi fort, lui passant la main dans le dos.

\- Night…

\- Tu m'as manquée…j'ai besoin de toi…j'ai besoin de toi…

\- Moi aussi…j'ai besoin de toi aussi…

Night en oublia presque l'état dans lequel elle était.

Elle se retourna doucement.

Elle chercha Fracture du regard.

Où était-il…elle ne le voyait pas… ?

Elle l'aperçut.

Fracture se tenait au-dessus de Bitterfrost. Il l'avait plaqué au sol, utilisant son propre corps pour le protéger des lasers de Bathoria.

Night cligna des optiques, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait protégé Bitterfrost…

Les deux se redressèrent. Bitterfrost le repoussa violemment.

\- Tu crois qu'en agissant ainsi, je vais te pardonner ? cracha Bitterfrost.

\- Non…bien sûr, répondit-il.

Le ton de Fracture était éteint.

Fracture se retourna vers Bathoria. Cette dernière n'avait plus de bouclier. Elle avait encore son laser-gun, pointé sur lui. De la fumée émana de son bras droit. Quelqu'un avait tiré. Night devina qu'il s'agissait de Bumblebee.

\- Arrête, Bathoria…la supplia presque Bumblebee.

Si elle tirait encore, elle serait abattue par les Autobots.

Bathoria grimaça. Fracture prit une inspiration. Finalement, il fit un pas vers elle. Tout de suite, Bathoria pointa son arme sur lui.

\- On se rencontre enfin.

\- Tu…Tu oses m'approcher ? Tu vas me tuer aussi ? Comme tu as tué mon fils ? cria la fembot blanche.

\- Non…mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Bitterfrost non plus…dit Fracture, le ton sombre.

Night écarquilla les optiques.

Qu'est-ce que…

Le silence tomba. Fracture reprit la parole.

\- J'ai tué ton fils. J'ai tué Trackstar. Pour une prime. Et c'est impardonnable.

\- Tais-toi !

Fracture la coupa.

\- Tu m'en veux à moi. Tu veux te venger de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la mort de ton fils. Pour avoir détruit ta vie. Si je n'avais pas tué ton fils, tu n'aurais pas souffert. Bitterfrost ne t'aurait pas placé…et tu ne t'en serais jamais prise à Night.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre…

\- Oui. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu as besoin de te venger. Tu as besoin de faire justice. Je l'accepte.

Night observa alors que Fracture baissait la tête. Il ne bougeait pas.

\- …ça ne signifie pas que les autres doivent en pâtir à cause de moi. Ma fille ne mérite pas de souffrir. Bitterfrost, ton mari, ne mérite pas de souffrir. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- …Tue-moi.

\- QUOI ? cria Night.

Non…

Non…Night se dégagea des bras de Kat. Elle voulut marcher en direction de sa mère. Kat lui courut après pour la rattraper par le bras. Night la rejeta, la repoussant en criant.

\- Fracture, non ! entendit-elle Windblade.

\- C'est moi le responsable de cette situation ! fit Fracture. J'ai tué Trackstar ! J'ai tué d'autres enfants ! Des innocents ! Je mérite ce qui m'arrive ! Je mérite la mort !

Il fixait Bathoria droit dans les optiques.

\- Tue-moi. Fais-toi justice.

\- …Je veux te voir souffrir…cracha Bathoria.

\- Alors, fais-moi souffrir. Vas-y. Tue-moi de la façon que tu veux. Torture-moi. Au bout d'un moment, je finirais par hurler, par souffrir.

Bathoria n'abaissait pas son arme.

\- …Maman…fit Night.

\- Je…je sais que cela ne ramènera pas ton enfant, Bathoria, continua le bot violet. Moi, je vis alors que tellement de gens sont morts…des gens bien…ton enfant aussi. Ton enfant méritait de vivre. Je le regrette. Je regrette de l'avoir tué. D'avoir tué toutes ces personnes. D'avoir détruit toutes ces familles. Je sais que c'est peu…les mots ne sont pas assez forts…j'ignorais ce que signifiait être parent jusqu'à ce que je le devienne. Et il n'y a pas pire douleur que celle de perdre son enfant.

Il fit un autre pas vers elle. Bathoria demeura silencieuse.

\- Je ne mérite rien. Ni le pardon, ni l'amour, ni même le fait de vivre. Mais toi…cela ne signifie pas que tu dois bousiller ta vie à cause d'une pourriture comme moi. Tu…tu peux encore vivre. Tu n'as qu'à me tuer. Tu auras ta vengeance. Tu pourras essayer de te remettre…tu pourras retrouver Bitterfrost.

L'expression de Bathoria demeura indéchiffrable.

\- Prends-t'en à la bonne personne, compléta Fracture. Tue-moi.

\- Fracture…répéta Bumblebee.

\- …c'est ce que je dois faire. Ne lui tirez pas dessus.

Elle ne voulait pas…

Night ne voulait pas que Fracture meure…

Même si Fracture avait commis ces monstruosités, même s'il était le responsable de cette situation…

Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère meure.

\- Non ! Non ! cria Night.

\- Night…calme-toi ! fit Kat, la voix brisée.

\- Non, non, non…Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Fracture ne répondit rien.

Bathoria gardait son arme pointée sur lui.

Elle opina du chef. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui.

\- Je t'en prie ! Bathoria, je t'en supplie ! hurla Night, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle n'avait pas de parent…Fracture était le seul parent qui comptait.

Fracture ignora les supplications de sa fille. Il ferma les optiques. Comme s'il attendait…comme s'il attendait la mort.

Bathoria resserra sa prise sur le canon.

Elle pointa le laser-gun au niveau du spark.

\- NON ! PITIE, BATHORIA ! PITIE !

Bathoria ne détachait pas son regard de Fracture.

Night vit ses doigts se poser sur la gâchette.

Elle allait tirer…elle allait le tuer !

\- Non ! Pitié ! Maman ! MAMAN !

Le visage de Fracture se tordit légèrement.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Cela sembla durer une éternité.

Night sentait Kat entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas…elle regrettait…elle regrettait tous ces mots…

Elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire adieu…

Finalement, Bathoria abaissa son arme.

Le silence tomba.

Night n'en crut pas ses optiques. Bathoria fit un pas en arrière.

Elle…elle refusait de lui tirer dessus ?

Elle…choisissait de l'épargner ? Avait-elle entendu raison ?

\- Bathoria...

Bitterfrost déglutit.

Bathoria s'avança vers la table.

Dans sa main, elle prit un gadget.

Night écarquilla les optiques. L'une des bombes…

\- C'est une bombe ! cria Night de toutes ses forces.

\- Que tout le monde quitte le bâtiment ! ordonna Bumblebee.

Bathoria réglait la puissance. Peu après, elle activa le compte à rebours.

Tout le monde se rua hors de la salle. Night essaya de suivre le mouvement mais elle s'effondra au sol. La douleur la paralysait…elle n'arrivait plus à marcher…

\- Night !

Elle fut soulevée.

Fracture la portait, courant en direction de la sortie.

\- Maman…

Du coin de l'œil, Night discerna Outrigger et Esmeral.

\- PARTEZ ! leur cria Night.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Outrigger attrapa un bot étendu au sol par l'épaule. L'un des bots de main de Bathoria.

Il fallait qu'ils partent…

Elle chercha Kat du regard.

La cyclope courrait derrière eux.

\- Ça va aller, Night ! tenta de la rassurer sa petite amie. Ça va all—

Brusquement, Kat fut saisie par derrière.

Des griffes blanches.

Night hurla.

Bathoria attrapa Kat, la tirant derrière elle.

Et alors qu'ils entendirent le bip de la fin du compte à rebours, Kat fut précipitée à nouveau dans la salle.

\- KAT !

Au moment où ils sortirent, la bombe sauta.

* * *

« Kat ! KAT ! » hurla Night.

Impuissants, chacun ne put qu'observer tandis que les flammes s'élevaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui avait été autrefois High-Tech et Nouvelles Technologies.

Le feu avait rapidement atteint les premiers étages, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne recouvre entièrement le bâtiment.

Autour d'eux, des cris…du voisinage, des passants…

Le soleil se leva.

Night explosa.

Kat allait ressortir…

Kat allait revenir…

Elle continua de l'appeler encore et encore.

Non…elle refusait…

Elle refusait d'y croire…

\- KAT !

Personne ne sortait.

Les flammes continuaient de monter.

Non…elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kat sans rien faire…

\- Night, murmura tristement Bumblebee.

Night criait.

Elle était prise au piège…

Elle devait la sortir de là…

Night commença à s'avancer…vers la porte…vers l'immeuble…vers les flammes…

Elle se moquait bien de la douleur. Elle ne laisserait pas Kat mourir…

Il fallait…il fallait…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Elle releva le regard.

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Il allait l'en empêcher…

Il osait l'en empêcher… ?

Night était sur le point de continuer quand Fracture lui adressa un sourire triste.

Un sourire qui lui disait tout…

Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là.

Pourquoi… ?

Puis, brusquement, Fracture courut vers l'immeuble.

\- Maman !

\- Fracture !

Fracture se transforma. Il se transforma en son mode motocycle.

Il accéléra, roulant vers le bâtiment tandis que des débris d'immeuble commençaient à tomber.

Il fonçait vers le feu.

\- Maman !

Non…non…

Fracture disparut dans le feu.

Elle ne voyait plus la moto…

\- Maman ! s'égosilla Night alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre.

\- Non !

Elle sentit Esmeral la rattraper, la serrant contre elle.

\- MAMAN ! KAT !

\- Night…calme-toi.

Personne ne revenait.

Ni Fracture, ni Kat.

Le feu continuait de ravager l'immeuble. Les derniers étages furent bientôt atteints.

\- Maman…Kat…

Personne ne répondit.

Night s'effondra à genoux.

Elle explosa en sanglots. Elle pleura, pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant.

\- Night…fit Esmeral, la serrant contre elle par-derrière.

Elle s'en moquait.

Sa mère…Kat…

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné avant…parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'abandonner…

Mais là…

Ses épaules tremblèrent sous les sanglots.

Elle n'avait plus sa mère…

Elle n'avait plus Kat…

Les Autobots n'avouaient rien…mais leur expression était éloquente…

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Personne ne revenait…

Night ne les reverrait plus.

Ni Kat…ni sa mère...

Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie…

Night venait de les perdre…l'une après l'autre…

Il y eut un silence de mort. Seuls les sanglots de Night et le bruit crissant des flammes pouvaient être entendus.

Le reste du bâtiment s'effondra. La tour tomba peu à peu, les étages disparaissant les uns après les autres…

Personne ne parla.

Night se couvrit les optiques, comme pour essayer d'échapper à la réalité…

Puis, la voix de Sideswipe s'éleva.

\- Regardez…

Elle ne l'entendit pas immédiatement.

\- Regardez ! répéta Sideswipe.

Night releva la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Soudain, ses optiques s'écarquillèrent à la vision qui apparut devant eux.

Lentement, elle se redressa.

Fracture qui portait Kat dans les bras, sortant du feu à l'instant même où le reste de la tour disparaissait dans l'incendie.


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPITRE 85**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Deux jours après l'effondrement de la Tour de High Tech et Nouvelles technologies, deux jours après le gigantesque incendie, ils étaient toujours à la réparation. Ratchet les avait rejoints en urgence pour réparer ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Il avait appelé ses assistants. First Aid et Knockout étaient venus lui prêter main-forte puisqu'il y avait trois blessés graves.

A l'ancienne base du Cercle de la Lumière, Night était étendue sur son lit. Elle étendit son nouveau bras droit au-dessus d'elle, répétant les mouvements conseillés par First Aid pour s'y habituer. Elle préférait celui d'avant, mais malheureusement, ce dernier était irréparable. Elle poussa un soupir. Au moins, elle était à nouveau entière.

Ses blessures au visage et aux côtes avaient été traitées, mais elle devrait rester alitée encore quelques jours de plus. Elle s'ennuyait. Et le plus important, elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait pour les autres blessés.

Oui…Kat et Fracture étaient ceux qui avaient eu le plus de dégâts. Surtout Kat, dont le corps avait été brûlé presqu'entièrement en raison de sa proximité avec l'explosion de la bombe. Depuis plusieurs jours, Ratchet était penché sur sa réparation. Et Night n'avait pas reçu plus de nouvelles. Le fait d'attendre, ne pas avoir de réponse, la rendait malade. Quant à Fracture, les dégâts étaient moindres mais ses mains et ses bras avaient également brûlé en portant le corps de Kat. Malgré elle, Night se raidit à ce souvenir.

Outre l'inquiétude, elle se sentait…vide. Lasse. Comme si une part d'elle avait disparu.

Le pire…était qu'il n'avait aucune autre nouvelle de Bathoria. Même Bitterfrost ignorait où elle se trouvait. Avait-elle péri dans l'incendie ?

Ou avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ?

Les nouvelles n'indiquaient rien.

Night souhaitait seulement que tout cela se termine…elle en avait assez. Elle voulait seulement rentrer sur Terre…

Mais pouvait-elle retourner sur Terre…après tout cela ?

On toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle s'ouvrit sur Outrigger. Ce dernier était accompagné d'Esmeral. Night se redressa. Cela lui fit plaisir de les voir mais elle n'arrivait pas à sourire…

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Outrigger.

\- Pas très bien.

\- Tu as entendu First Aid. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne puisses sortir.

Le Minicon de Ratchet, Undertone, passa devant eux pour apporter un cube d'energon à Night. Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Outrigger soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, en face d'elle.

\- Kat ira bien, déclara Esmeral. Ratchet est le meilleur médic existant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Knockout approuverait tes mots, ricana légèrement Outrigger.

\- Au moins, Ratchet ne passe pas son temps à se plaindre de la couleur de sa carrosserie, sourit Esmeral en retour.

Night demeura silencieuse. Après un temps, sa voix s'éleva.

\- J'aurais aimé…agir autrement.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, dit Outrigger.

\- Non…j'aurais dû parler davantage à Bathoria. J'aurais dû essayer de la raisonner. Si j'avais réussi…Kat et Fracture ne seraient pas ici.

Outrigger et Esmeral échangèrent un regard. Finalement, Outrigger se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Night…elle n'aurait pas écouté, de toute façon. Elle n'aurait pas entendu raison.

\- C'est injuste…

Et il n'y avait pas que cela…Elle hésita longuement avant de se confesser. Elle avait peur d'être jugée…

Elle essayait de se raisonner, se dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix…mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux et déchirant.

\- …J'ai tué deux bots, avoua Night avec difficultés. Ils m'attaquaient…je…je voulais me défendre.

Cette nouvelle ne parut pas surprendre Outrigger. Ni Esmeral, même si cette dernière écarquilla les optiques à cet aveu.

\- …C'était eux ou toi, Night. Tu étais seule contre eux, lui dit son mentor.

\- J'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement…je…je n'avais jamais tué…avant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas…les assommer ou…viser une autre partie…mais je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Elle marqua une pause. Maintenant…cela la rendait encore plus confuse par rapport à ce qu'elle était.

\- …Je ne peux pas être un Autobot.

\- Les Autobots ne tuent que par nécessité, Night, lui rappela Esmeral. C'était nécessaire. Autrement, tu mourrais.

\- Ils ne tuaient par nécessité que durant la guerre.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être un Autobot…

Cela signifiait donc qu'elle était un Decepticon ? Outrigger secoua la tête. Il semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

\- …Tu n'es pas une Decepticon. Tu n'en as pas la mentalité.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais su ce que j'étais. Quelle faction je rejoindrais, fit Night, le ton sombre.

\- Il n'y a pas que les factions qui comptent, Night, lui dit doucement Outrigger.

Oui…c'était la personne qui était intéressante…pas la faction.

\- Tu sais…ajouta Esmeral. Drift a tué aussi par nécessité. Il a tué Lockdown. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Drift était un guerrier.

\- Et tu n'es pas une guerrière, toi ? la questionna Outrigger avec curiosité.

Une guerrière ?

Elle ?

Plutôt quelqu'un qui croyait l'être. Outrigger soupira avant de lui prendre la main, la lui serrant doucement dans la sienne.

Night sursauta légèrement, surprise par son geste.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Night. Tu as su te défendre contre Bathoria et ses bots de main. Seule. Sans aucune aide. Tu as utilisé ta tête et je pense que c'est déjà un bon début. Tu n'as pas encore achevé ton entraînement. Mais au moins…maintenant, tu ne peux plus douter de ton potentiel.

Elle releva le regard vers lui.

Non…c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus douter de son potentiel…Maintenant…comment s'en servirait-elle ? Et pour qui, surtout ?

Finalement, elle rendit l'étreinte d'Outrigger.

\- …merci…

\- Hm ?

\- Merci d'être là…d'être mon mentor.

\- Attention, ne va pas prendre la grosse tête, lui rappela Outrigger en souriant.

Night hocha la tête. Esmeral reporta son attention sur elle. Elle avait quelque chose en tête. D'un signe, Night l'invita à parler.

\- …Tu devrais aller le voir, déclara Esmeral. Quand tu seras guérie.

\- Ouais…je sais.

\- Cela lui ferait plaisir. Et…vous avez des choses à vous dire.

En effet…

Outrigger approuva silencieusement. Finalement, son mentor se releva et suivit Esmeral jusqu'à la sortie.

\- On te laisse te reposer. On te préviendra quand Kat se réveillera.

\- Merci.

La porte se referma. Night fut seule à nouveau.

Mine de rien…cette conversation lui avait apporté un peu de baume au spark.

* * *

Elle le découvrit, sur les marches des escaliers qui conduisaient à la surface des Cités de Cristal.

Pendant un instant, elle se tint en retrait. Elle hésita. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée…si ce n'était pas encore un peu tôt.

Si, elle le devait…

Finalement, elle s'avança. Oui. Elle le devait.

Elle le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il contemplait le ciel. Night leva la tête à son tour. La nuit était tombée…un ciel clair, étoilé.

A chaque fois, elle était enchantée par ce spectacle.

« …Quand j'étais plus jeune…on passait nos nuits à regarder les étoiles, déclara Night après un silence. Tu m'apprenais les noms des constellations et tu m'indiquais les planètes.

Fracture sourit tristement à cette remarque.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ton nom provienne de là.

Puis, plus personne ne parla.

Fracture abaissa le regard. Night remarqua que ses poignets tremblaient légèrement. Son expression neutre cachait toute émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'heure actuelle…pour autant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il appréhendait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Pour être honnête…il n'était pas le seul.

\- …Pour Kat…je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Enfin, Fracture se retourna vers elle. Son expression neutre se fissura légèrement. Pourtant, il répondit d'un ton calme.

\- …C'est normal.

\- …A moins que tu n'aies fait cela pour que je te pardonne ?

\- Non. Le pardon est quelque chose que je ne mérite pas. On le sait tous les deux.

Mine de rien, elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

\- …Je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie. Qu'une personne de plus ne risque sa vie. A cause de moi. C'est tout.

\- J'étais tellement en colère contre toi…je…je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Oui…elle lui en voulait toujours.

Pour autant…

\- Je…tu m'as menti, tu as commis ces atrocités…tu es un criminel…un meurtrier…un tueur d'enfant…tu…as détruit des familles entières…tu as tenté de tuer les Autobots…je…devrais te détester…et peut-être qu'une part de moi te déteste et te détestera éternellement pour ce que tu as fait à ces personnes…

Night observa alors que la mâchoire de Fracture se resserrait.

Mais il ne releva rien. Il endurait. Il n'essayait pas de se justifier.

Il acceptait.

\- …Mais je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma vie.

Les optiques de Fracture s'agrandirent à cette dernière phrase.

La voix de Night tremblait. Mince… elle aurait souhaité paraître plus forte…

\- Je…c'est vrai. Tu…c'est toi qui m'as élevée. C'est toi qui m'as trouvée dans cette poubelle. C'est toi qui m'as sauvée. Alors, oui…tu m'as menti, tu as commis ces actes mais…je sais que tu vivras avec cela toute ta vie et que tu ne cesseras jamais de payer l'addition pour tes crimes. Tu…tu as été là pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée…tu aurais pu me laisser…mais tu es revenu. Tu es revenu quand j'en avais besoin…

\- …Je serais revenu, dans tous les cas. Je…même si le sentiment n'est plus partagé…tu seras toujours mon enfant. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille. Tu…tu en as peut-être honte, mais…c'est ce que je ressens. Même si tu ne veux plus de moi comme parent, je…

Night le coupa.

\- …C'est toi, mon parent. Et ce que je sais…c'est que je serais perdue sans toi. J'ai essayé de te rejeter mais…mais cela ne m'a pas rendue heureuse. Au contraire…cela m'a rendue misérable. Parce que…que je le veuille ou non, tu me manques. J'ai besoin d'une figure parentale dans ma vie. Et je me moque bien que tu n'aies jamais été mon parent naturel…mes parents naturels peuvent aller se faire voir. Tu…tu es le seul pour moi.

Elle se couvrit le visage, essayant vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- …Tu es le seul pour moi…j'ai besoin de toi. Je te déteste…mais je t'aime plus que je ne te déteste. Alors…arrête de me mentir. Arrête de faire ces choses…arrête de me trouver des raisons de te détester alors que cela me fera souffrir…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Night releva la tête.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pleurer.

Fracture se contenta de l'attraper dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement contre lui.

\- …Je…je t'aime aussi, Night. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin.

Night renifla, avant de l'étreindre en retour.

\- …Maman…

\- …Papa.

\- …Maman.

La haine n'était pas la solution…elle avait donné des conseils à Bathoria, alors qu'elle n'avait pas appliqué ses propres conseils.

Actuellement, ce fut comme si ses épaules furent libérées d'un poids.

* * *

Outrigger se tenait devant son tableau. Il avait repris sa craie. Il avait repris ses parchemins.

Il continuait d'écrire ses signes cybertroniens.

Des signes…un tableau entier de signes…

Il s'arrêta.

Il recula, pour contempler ses écrits.

Plus il les lisait…plus il réalisait que ces signes n'avaient aucun sens…

Outrigger regarda sa craie.

Qu'avait-il fait durant tout ce temps ?

Il finit par attraper une éponge pour effacer.

Pendant un long moment, il demeura immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire d'autre…il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper…

Il jeta un œil sur le côté.

La photo.

La photo du Cercle de la Lumière.

Ils souriaient tous.

Outrigger sourit brièvement à cette image, se remémorant le souvenir du jour où cette photo avait été prise.

Il finit par s'avancer vers le tableau.

Tranquillement, il dessina.

Après plusieurs heures, il posa enfin sa craie. Il recula pour contempler son œuvre.

Le Cercle de la lumière…sur un tableau noir.

Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Axe, Wing, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Esmeral...

Et lui-même.

« ...C'est magnifique.»

Il se retourna brusquement.

Esmeral s'avança vers lui, ne détachant pas ses optiques du tableau.

\- …J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner aussi bien.

\- Je l'ai fait sous un coup de tête, répondit Outrigger sur un ton bougon, pour essayer de se justifier.

\- J'aime beaucoup. Tu les as parfaitement réussis…

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ne l'efface jamais, d'accord.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Un silence tomba entre eux.

Esmeral poussa un léger soupir, avant de se rapprocher davantage.

\- Je suis contente.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne les prends plus…n'est-ce pas ?

Outrigger détourna le regard. Effectivement…il avait réalisé que les effets des suppresseurs d'humeur s'étaient atténués.

D'habitude, il ne ressentait rien…

Mais actuellement…

\- …je n'ai pas pensé à les prendre. Avec ce qui s'est passé.

\- Cela prouve que tu n'en as pas besoin, répondit Esmeral.

\- Alors, pourquoi je ne me sens pas mieux ?

Esmeral sourit à nouveau. D'un ton calme et bienveillant, elle l'interrogea.

\- Pensais-tu réellement que les suppresseurs d'humeur étaient la solution ?

\- …Cela me faisait penser à autre chose.

\- La douleur ne se supprime pas, Outrigger. On apprend à vivre avec.

Outrigger se mordit la lèvre.

\- Au bout d'un moment, elle disparaît, acheva la fembot verte.

\- Non…

\- Tu penses que c'est impossible ? Tu te trompes.

\- Même quand on n'a plus rien ?

Esmeral finit par se rapprocher. Elle passa doucement un bras par-dessus les épaules.

\- …Tu penses que tu n'as plus rien, Outrigger. Mais c'est faux. Tu as Beak. Tu as Night et tu m'as moi.

\- Tu n'es là que parce qu'Axe te l'a demandé.

Voilà. C'était dit.

Esmeral secoua la tête.

\- C'est ce que tu as pensé, tout ce temps ?

\- …Ai-je tort ?

\- …Oui, tu as tort. Parce que oui, Axe m'a demandée de veiller sur toi…

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- …Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas. Loin de là. Je t'aime, Outrigger. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- C'est faux…

Il ressentit un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlables à l'intérieur de son corps.

Des émotions qui tournaient dans son processeur…

\- C'est vrai, Outrigger. Je t'aime plus que tout…même si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Je…

\- Tu es ma raison de vivre, Outrigger. Sans toi…même la religion du Chemin de la Flamme ne m'aurait pas aidée à tenir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette façon…

Outrigger sentit son visage se tordre. Il luttait…contre quelque chose…

Non…pas encore…cela ne pouvait pas être…

Mais Esmeral continuait de sourire.

\- …Ne te retiens pas, Outrigger…vas-y. Laisse tout cela sortir.

\- Non…

\- Tu te sentiras mieux, après. Je te le promets…

\- Non….

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. C'était comme si tout un poids, longtemps enfoui, revenait à la surface.

Comme si…quelque chose menaçait d'exploser.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il explosa en larmes. Esmeral l'attrapa contre lui, dans une étreinte tendre et affectueuse.

Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Esmeral lui massa les épaules, continuant de lui chuchoter les mêmes mots.

\- C'est bien, Outrigger…c'est très bien…

Sur le tableau, il remarqua que son dessin d'Axe souriait.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPITRE 86**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ils quitteraient le Cercle de la Lumière le lendemain.

Fracture se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'ancienne base du Cercle de la Lumière. Il avait envie de passer le temps et de rester un peu seul avec lui-même. Aux dires d'Esmeral et d'Outrigger, il y avait des livres intéressants à découvrir. Fracture eut un léger soupir à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à feuilleter un livre. Il avait toujours fait son travail. Et s'il s'était déjà rendu dans une bibliothèque qui n'avait pas été décimée par la guerre, cela aura été seulement dans le but de rechercher des informations sur une prime.

Avec du recul, lorsqu'il y pensait, il aurait pu profiter davantage du temps qu'il avait pour s'évader. Dans une histoire policière, romanesque ou autre chose…Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta pour contempler ses mains.

Elles étaient encore noires, en raison des brûlures. Mais cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'au début. Cet imbécile de Knockout avait eu beau passer son temps à contempler sa carrosserie et à se regarder dans un miroir, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait un bon boulot. Il poussa un soupir avant de se remettre en marche.

Kat était réveillée maintenant. Ratchet avait presqu'entièrement rafistolé son corps. Et sa fille passait tout son temps auprès d'elle.

Tant mieux…Kat avait besoin d'elle. Night avait besoin de Kat.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant.

Fracture entra. Silencieusement, lentement, il traversa les rayons, cherchant un livre au hasard. Il finit par en choisir un, l'attrapant du bout des doigts, avant de se diriger vers une table pour se hâter à la lecture.

La salle qu'utilisait Outrigger…

Fracture leva la tête vers le tableau.

Un dessin. Du Cercle de la Lumière. Fracture esquissa un sourire, observant chaque membre. Leurs corps, leurs expressions…

Outrigger avait fait un bon travail. Toute l'équipe était réunie.

Fracture savait que jamais ce dessin ne serait effacé. Outrigger l'interdirait. C'était un beau dessin. Beaucoup plus réaliste que chaque photo réunie.

Fracture abaissa le regard, ouvrant le livre choisi. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il remarqua le titre.

 _L'Histoire du Cercle de la Lumière._

A la première page, le nom de chacun des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Fracture esquissa un sourire amer en les lisant.

Dai Atlas. Star Saber. Axe. Gasket. Wing. Outrigger.

Il s'arrêta.

Il réalisa qu'il manquait un nom.

Fracture contempla la page, sans rien dire.

Il poussa un soupir. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui devait être rectifié.

Fracture ouvrit son châssis pour prendre un stylo.

Lentement, il écrivit.

Enfin, il reposa le stylo et contempla son ouvrage.

Membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

Dai Atlas. Star Saber. Axe. Gasket. Wing. Outrigger.

Drift.

C'était déjà mieux.

* * *

« …Tu sais. Je trouve que cela te va bien. »

Assises sur un banc, Night caressait le casque de Kat. Cette dernière était allongée, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Pour se changer les idées, pour se détendre, ils avaient décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Night releva la tête. Au loin, elle contemplait Outrigger, Jetstorm et Slipstream chevaucher des auto-tamponneuses, s'amusant à se rentrer dedans tandis que Beak voletait autour, filmant la séquence entière. Pour l'heure, Outrigger et Jetstorm s'étaient alliés et avaient pris Slipstream pour cible. Night les entendit rire aux éclats et elle esquissa un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les rires n'appartenaient pas seulements aux Minicons.

Kat poussa un soupir.

« De quoi ? La couleur noire ? Knockout s'est amusé à me repeindre.

\- Le noir a toujours été ma colère préférée, tu sais, ricana Night en lui caressant doucement la tête. C'est quand même mieux que cette couleur orange.

\- Je pense que l'orange te va bien.

\- Mouais. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me refaire une beauté.

\- Tu seras superbe dans tous les cas.

Kat demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par déclarer.

\- Je ressemble encore plus à une Decepticon.

Night abaissa les optiques vers elle, la fixant avec curiosité.

Elle ne la jugeait pas. Mais cela la surprenait.

\- …Et c'est mal ?

\- …Pour moi, ça l'est devenu. C'est ridicule, hein ? Je suis une cyclope et ma famille est composée de Decepticons. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça…et du jour au lendemain, je me dis que cela n'a pas de sens.

\- Hé.

Night se pencha vers elle, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ma chérie. Peu importe que tu changes de faction…je suis sûre que ta famille t'aimera toujours.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui. Tu es autre chose qu'un cyclope ou une faction, non ? Si tu décides de changer d'affiliation du jour au lendemain…moi, ça m'est égal. On sera seulement deux à ne pas savoir où nous en sommes.

\- Tu penses ?

Night approuva de la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Mais ça prouve que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble. On se complète bien, toi et moi.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et je me répète : le noir te va bien.

Elle put deviner que Kat aurait souri, si cette dernière avait eu un visage. Night pouffa et l'embrassa sur le casque, avant de se redresser.

Elle remarqua Bitterfrost et Bumblebee, non loin des attractions. Ils discutaient. Et aux vues de leurs expressions, cela semblait sérieux. Night fronça les sourcils et s'excusa tandis que Kat se relevait pour la laisser quitter le banc et les rejoindre.

Ils paraissaient chuchoter. Night observa Bitterfrost baisser la tête. Toutefois, elle put entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- …Sur Terre ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai senti…à travers notre lien Conjunx.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais brisé.

\- Non. Jamais.

Night écarquilla les optiques à cette révélation.

\- Bathoria est vivante ? s'écria-t-elle, interrompant la conversation des deux bots.

Mais pourquoi aller sur Terre ? Elle…elle aurait pu rejoindre Cybertron…ou demeurer aux Cités de Cristal et s'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent.

Préparait-elle quelque chose ? Bumblebee poussa un soupir. Bitterfrost détourna le regard. La seule vue de Night le perturbait, c'était évident.

\- …Je vous accompagnerai, déclara simplement le bot noir et argenté.

\- Etes-vous certain ?

Bitterfrost n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Pour lui, la décision était déjà prise. Bumblebee se contenta d'approuver, un air sombre sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Night.

\- Dans ce cas…dans les circonstances actuelles, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Bathoria s'approcher du dépôt.

\- Je comprends.

\- Nous rejoindrons la Terre. Mais si Kat a besoin d'être raccompagnée chez elle, Grimlock pourra la conduire sur Cybertron si besoin.

Night le considéra silencieusement. D'une petite voix, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- …Même si Kat est une Decepticon…cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?

\- Aux dires de Windblade…Elle n'a commis aucun crime, non ? Alors elle est une Cybertronienne comme chacun de nous.

Night sourit à cette déclaration. Cela lui faisait plaisir, qu'il rende un tel jugement.

Elle regarda Bitterfrost à nouveau. Le silence tomba tandis que Bumblebee s'éloignait pour contacter Grimlock. Night sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Mais elle devait dire quelque chose…n'importe quoi.

\- …Je souhaitais vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour vous être déplacé. Encore plus…étant donné les circonstances…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …De ma part et…également celle de Fracture. Même si…je comprends que vous ne voulez pas lui adresser la parole.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Encore moins pour…ton parent.

Cela lui coûtait de dire cette phrase. Cela s'entendait. Et la douleur était encore évidente.

\- Je n'ai pas été présent pour elle.

\- Vous aviez fait ce que vous pouviez.

\- Ce n'était pas assez.

Bitterfrost posa la main sur son châssis, à l'endroit précis où se situait son spark. Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Fracture, Night. Peu importe ce qu'il fera. Peu importe ce que tu me diras.

\- Je ne peux pas vous forcer à faire une telle chose, dit Night. Le pardon doit provenir de vous.

Tout comme elle-même n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait pardonner à Bathoria…

Mais rien qu'à observer la douleur dans les traits de ce bot…elle n'avait pas à le déclarer.

\- J'espère juste que…vous trouverez la paix intérieure, ajouta Night.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible. Vous méritez le bonheur. Plus que quiconque, Bitterfrost.

Bitterfrost ne répondit rien. Elle comprit que la conversation était close. Elle poussa un soupir avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Kat. Cette dernière avait observé la scène de loin. Night se rassit à côté d'elle et lui rapporta les dernières nouvelles, essayant d'empêcher sa propre voix de trembler.

\- Vous allez arrêter Bathoria ? la questionna Kat dès qu'elle eut fini son récit.

\- …Je pense, oui.

\- Et…c'est sans danger ? Je veux dire…elle n'a plus son entreprise…elle n'a plus de maison…elle n'a plus sa technologie. Mais…

Night la coupa.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins…les Autobots sont préparés. Sans compter que Bitterfrost nous accompagne. Je crois que ça ira pour nous.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle espérait qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. Night posa sa tête sur son épaule, pensive.

\- Donc…si tu veux, on te raccompagnera chez toi. A moins que…tu ne veuilles venir avec nous sur Terre ?

\- …C'est gentil, Night.

Kat lui attrapa doucement la main pour la lui serrer fortement.

\- Mais…Ma sœur me manque. Mes parents me manquent et…ils doivent être inquiets, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Et je ne suis pas sûre que je vous sois très utile, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je comprends. Tu dois encore guérir.

\- Mais…promets-moi de me tenir au courant. Et tu sais qu'on se reverra très prochainement. N'en doute pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Comme si j'allais te lâcher.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le casque.

\- Tu as de la chance…Grimlock est hyper-marrant. C'est un ancien Decepticon, en plus. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec lui, sourit Night.

\- Dans ce cas, Esmeral et moi-même ferons partie du voyage, s'éleva une voix derrière elles.

Outrigger était apparu à côté d'elles, accompagné par Jetstorm et Slipstream qui riaient encore. Night ricana.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de revoir Filch.

\- Arg ! mais lâche-moi avec ça !

\- Il n'a pas dit non ! plaisanta Kat.

\- Outrigger a une copine ? l'interrogèrent les Minicons en chœur.

\- Skwak ! lâcha Beak, outré.

Le groupe se mit à rire de plus belle, tandis qu'Outrigger continuait de nier.

* * *

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Après quelques jours de voyage dans l'espace, le vaisseau se posa enfin sur Terre, à proximité du dépôt de ferraille. A l'instant précis où ils sortirent, ils furent accueillis par le reste de l'équipe. Denny, Fixit et Russell, ainsi que Stingheart, Alsa, Berry les triplés et les jumelles, se ruèrent vers eux pour étreindre leurs familles respectives. Night serra Unity et Skydream dans ses bras, sincèrement ravie de les revoir.

« Eh ! ça fait un bout de temps ! Tu nous as manqués, Night ! fit Heart Axe avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Night. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur et d'être partie comme ça, sans prévenir.

Elle regarda aux alentours.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de retourner ici…dans ce cocon qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à maintenant. Tout était familier mais en même temps…si étranger.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère qui lui offrit un signe de tête. Bumblebee se retourna vers Fixit.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? l'interrogea-t-il, sérieusement. Personne ne vous a attaqués.

\- Non…mais l'ordinateur a détecté des traces cybertroniennes, déclara le Minicon. Aux environs de la scie-ter-ra-scierie abandonnée !

\- Je vois…

Bumblebee se tourna vers son équipe. Bitterfrost, Fracture et Night s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons inspecter cela de plus près. Autant régler cela maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Strongarm.

\- Sommes-nous certains qu'il s'agit de Bathoria ? le questionna Sideswipe.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Fracture considéra Night. Elle sentit une hésitation de sa part. Finalement, il prit la parole.

\- Night…tu es sûre que tu souhaites y aller ?

\- Si c'est Bathoria…je me sens concernée par elle, répondit Night, l'air déterminé.

\- Je vois…

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cette fembot, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir. Surtout si cela mettait ses amis en péril. Fracture sourit tristement avant de lui donner une brève étreinte. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Bitterfrost les observait d'un air froid, Fracture se détacha de Night avant d'imiter les autres équipes et de se transformer.

\- Transformers…roulez ! fit Bumblebee.

* * *

Au début, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils ne remarquèrent personne. Bumblebee fut le premier à se retransformer en son mode robot, suivi par les autres. Chacun inspecta les environs, armes à la main.

Autour d'eux, le silence.

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils et porta la main à son oreillette.

« Fixit ? L'activité est-elle toujours présente ?

\- _Elle n'a pas bougé._

Fracture se rapprocha davantage de sa fille, tandis que Night continuait à vérifier les alentours.

Soudain, ils l'entendirent.

Ils entendirent des cris. Des grognements.

Les grognements d'un loup.

\- Steeljaw ! devina Strongarm.

\- Primus ! Il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, grimaça Sideswipe.

Les cris continuèrent. Tout de suite, le groupe se précipita jusqu'à la source du bruit, à l'intérieur de la scierie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils firent face à une scène inattendue.

Steeljaw et Bathoria. Ensemble.

Le Decepticon au visage de loup se tenait en avant, montrant les dents à la fembot blanche. Cette dernière avait les poings serrés, même si l'appréhension était évidente dans ses optiques.

\- Tu penses qu'on a terminé nos affaires, Bathoria ? grinça Steeljaw, à voix basse.

Bathoria ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de soutenir son regard, sans rien ajouter.

\- Je t'ai aidé…et en échange, tu m'aidais. Où est l'armée que tu m'as promise ?

\- Je ne te dois rien, lui rétorqua Bathoria d'un ton sec.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes misérables plans ont échoué que tu dois oublier ce que tu me dois !

Son ton était menaçant. Lentement, il s'approcha de Bathoria. Cette dernière recula légèrement.

\- J'ai suivi tes directives, j'ai dû m'abaisser à tes ordres pour avoir une chance de faire de cette planète un sanctuaire pour notre espèce ! Et tu oses encore m'entuber ?

\- …Je me contrefiche de ta croisade, Steeljaw…

\- Eh bien, tu devrais t'en soucier. Franchement tu devrais t'en soucier. Où se trouve cette armée ?

L'équipe se rapprocha. Mais la conversation continuait, devenant de plus en plus animée.

\- Tu ignores encore qui je suis, Bathoria ? Tu es peut-être la reine des Cités de Cristal. Mais ici, c'est mon territoire !

\- …Je n'ai jamais souhaité être reine…

\- Rappelle-moi une chose.

Le timbre de voix de Steeljaw devint soudainement plus mielleux.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas promis quelque chose…si jamais je te revoyais sur Terre ?

Le spark de Night s'arrêta.

Elle eut simplement le temps de voir le visage de Bathoria se décomposer.

Et l'instant d'après, la main de Steeljaw fut plantée dans le châssis de la fembot blanche, à l'endroit exact où se situait le spark.

Bitterfrost hurla. Les Autobots se mirent à tirer.

Steeljaw retira sa main couverte d'energon tandis qu'il évitait les tirs de laser rendus par les armes Autobots. Tout de suite, il se transforma en son mode véhicule pour quitter la scierie le plus vite possible.

\- Il nous échappe ! cria Strongarm, tandis qu'elle, Fracture et Sideswipe se lancèrent à la poursuite de Steeljaw.

\- Bathoria ! cria le bot noir et argenté.

Bitterfrost se précipita vers la fembot blanche. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, laissant échapper un gémissement faible.

De l'energon coulait depuis sa poitrine…Night put entrapercevoir avec horreur la faible lueur de son spark.

\- Fixit ! On a un blessé ! cria Bumblebee. Envoie-nous un pont terrestre ! Tout de suite !

Bathoria croisa le regard de Night.

La fembot blanche serra les poings et poussa un cri de rage, avant de se relever brusquement et de se précipiter vers elle.

\- Night ! hurla Windblade.

Tout de suite, l'aviatrice attrapa la fembot orange contre elle, comme pour la protéger d'une dernière attaque.

Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais.

Night et Windblade se retournèrent.

Bathoria était étendue sur le sol. Une flaque d'energon commençait à l'entourer.

L'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas…

Le silence tomba. Night se détacha de Windblade, avant de s'avancer doucement vers la fembot blanche. Bathoria releva la tête avec difficultés.

Elle paraissait…si faible à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bitterfrost…parvint-elle à articuler.

Celui qui avait été son compagnon la rejoignit. Tout de suite, il s'abaissa auprès d'elle, l'attrapant dans ses bras tandis qu'il pressait sur la blessure.

Night remarqua les étincelles du spark qui s'évanouissaient dans les airs.

Sa gorge se serra à cette vue. Au fond, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Bitterfrost se pencha vers la fembot blanche, une expression brisée sur son visage.

\- Je suis là, Bathoria…je suis avec toi…

Bathoria plongea ses optiques dans les siens.

Quelque chose roulait sur ses joues.

Des larmes…de rage…ou de tristesse ? Après un temps, tandis que l'energon émanait de sa bouche, la voix de Bathoria s'éleva à nouveau.

\- …J'ai fait cela pour lui…pour Trackstar…

\- Je sais.

Les larmes de Bitterfrost tombèrent sur son front.

\- Je veux voir mon enfant…prononça Bathoria.

\- Tu le reverras…

\- Je l'entends…il m'appelle.

Puis, elle ne prononça plus aucun mot. Réprimant un sanglot, Bitterfrost se contenta de la serrer contre lui, tandis que les optiques de Bathoria s'éteignirent.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPITRE 87**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Cao dreams in books et Estela Prime pour leurs commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Hope…Travaille sur tes positions ! »

« Skydream, tes enchaînements ! »

Comme chaque matin, ils s'échauffaient.

Comme chaque matin, ils travaillaient leur position.

Comme chaque matin, ils poursuivaient leur entraînement.

Jetstorm faisait son tour, vérifiant que chacun avait bien retenu la leçon et avait bien corrigé les défauts qui risquaient de leur coûter cher, si jamais ils étaient amenés un jour à se battre.

Il s'arrêta devant Heart Axe et Night, observant leur match amical, les bras croisés. Night frappa Heart Axe dans les côtes tandis que Heart Axe lui agrippa la jambe pour la faire tomber.

Cela marcha.

Mais Night se releva et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y avait aucune gagnante. Chacune attaquait, chacune se défendait. Chacune essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Jetstorm continua d'observer.

Heart Axe attaquait à coups de griffe tandis que Night bloquait ses projections à bout de bras, avant de répondre par un coup de pied retourné. Heart Axe recula et tenta de lui balayer les jambes.

Night fit un saut en hauteur et répondit par un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire.

Heart Axe cria et avant même qu'elle ne puisse contre-attaquer, Night lui agrippa le bras. Elle se retrouva bientôt derrière elle et d'un mouvement sec, lui fit une clé. Bientôt, Night se retrouva sur elle, plaquant son adversaire au sol, face contre terre.

Jetstorm leva le bras pour mettre un terme à leur combat. Night relâcha Heart Axe et lui tendit doucement la main pour l'aider à la relever.

« Excuse-moi », s'excusa piteusement Night. « Je…je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais.

\- Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, répondit Heart Axe en se tenant le museau.

\- Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- Non…non, ça ira.

Pourtant, la seule louve des triplés alla rejoindre un banc. Night la suivit. Elle aussi avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Jetstorm leur accorda cette pause. Elles l'avaient mérité. Toutes les deux.

Les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Bathoria, Night, qui avait pour habitude de toujours sécher l'entraînement auparavant, était maintenant la première à se présenter au dépôt le matin pour commencer l'échauffement. Jetstorm n'avait pas cru ça d'elle. Il avait toujours douté de son intérêt aux arts martiaux. Maintenant, elle était la première à se lever et la dernière à partir.

Il souriait légèrement. Il devinait qu'Outrigger y était pour quelque chose. Aux vues de leurs retrouvailles et aux dires de Night, leur ami d'enfance était beaucoup plus sévère que Jetstorm. A juste titre.

Après tout, il avait une responsabilité sur les épaules. Et la Terre était un cocon contrairement au reste de l'univers.

Jetstorm poussa un soupir et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux fembots avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses autres élèves.

Eux aussi avaient besoin de lui.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas juste, grogna Heart Axe en prenant un cube. Je n'arrête pas de m'entraîner et toi, tu reviens et tu arrives à me battre.

Night hocha doucement la tête, marquant un temps avant de répondre.

Elle comprenait l'amertume de la louve.

\- C'est juste que…là où j'étais, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes.

\- J'aimerais tellement être aussi forte que mes frères ! Ravaler leur caquet. Ils pensent que, sous prétexte qu'ils sont meilleurs que moi, leur rôle est de me protéger.

\- Tu es leur sœur, sourit Night. C'est normal. Et quand tu deviendras aussi forte qu'eux, ils continueront de te protéger.

\- Oui. Mais il y a protection et surprotection.

Heart Axe leva les optiques.

\- Tu sais, déclara Night après un temps, ma formation n'est pas encore terminée. Et…je t'ai battue une fois mais rien ne dit que la prochaine fois, tu ne me battras pas.

\- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je disais cela comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

\- Je veux te dire que…j'ai essuyé beaucoup, beaucoup de défaites. Et j'en essuierais encore d'autres, je pense.

Night poussa un soupir. Elle reporta son attention sur leurs partenaires de combat. Au loin, Skydream et Sakura se battaient amicalement, mais Sakura eut rapidement le dessus, le plaquant au sol. Skydream lui répondit par un sourire. Night devina que ce dernier faisait exprès de perdre. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés entre temps. C'était mignon.

Par contre, il n'en était pas de même pour Unity et Hope qui se battaient tout en hurlant l'un sur l'autre. Heart Axe ricana. Unity avait toujours été plus féroce que Skydream. Il n'était pas surnommé « le caïd des triplés » pour rien, après tout.

\- C'est bien que tu sois revenue, commenta Heart Axe. Tu nous avais manqués.

\- Hm.

Night garda les optiques dans le vague.

Oui…Elle était revenue.

Cette ambiance…lui avait manqué.

L'entraînement, les soirées film avec les triplés et les jumelles, les délires qu'ils échangeaient…

L'équipe Autobot en général…

Oui. Cela lui avait manqué.

Ce quotidien…

Night s'étira longuement, sans répondre. Son attention se reporta sur Russell. Le jeune homme était en congé aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il ressortait déjà de la maison, rasé et bien habillé, eau de Cologne que Night pouvait sentir de loin.

\- Rusty ! l'appela Night. Tu vas en rendez-vous ?

\- Oui et tu le sais, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Hm. Passe le bonjour à Hank de notre part.

Russell rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules sans rien ajouter. En temps normal, Night l'aurait proposé de l'accompagner.

Mais…il avait son intimité. Elle devait le respecter.

Night leva la tête vers le ciel.

Même si le ciel était bleu clair, le croissant de lune était encore apparent.

\- …Night…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses à Bathoria, hein ?

Elle opina du chef, ne cherchant pas à le nier.

Même si quelques semaines avaient passé, sa mort était encore douloureuse. Night sentit ses lèvres trembler. Elle prit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

Sa voix parut presque normale.

\- …J'espère que, où qu'elle soit, elle est heureuse.

Elle s'essuya les optiques.

Oui. C'était une certitude.

* * *

« Rasez-vous mieux que cela », lui ordonna sévèrement Fracture depuis la fenêtre.

Père Jean tiqua légèrement, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de soupirer, capitulant, avant de reprendre le rasoir pour améliorer le travail bâclé dans certains recoins. Il devait l'admettre : parfois, il enviait les Cybertroniens qui n'avaient pas à s'occuper de ce genre de tracas.

Enfin, il reposa le rasoir.

\- C'est mieux, approuva Fracture.

Le prêtre se pencha pour toucher l'aube liturgique qui demeurait étendue sur son lit. L'agent Fowler était venu la lui rapporter la veille, la tunique étant à nouveau propre et pure. Il effleura son sac qui était juste à côté. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'embarquer.

\- Père Jean…fit Fracture, remarquant son silence.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais apte à assurer la messe…

Non…

Il ne l'assurait plus depuis deux mois, maintenant. Cela serait sa première messe dominicale depuis l'enterrement.

Un enterrement sobre. Une cérémonie simple, avec quelques soldats pour procéder aux funérailles militaires classiques. Père Jean posa la main sur sa poitrine.

Oui…C'était ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

\- Père Jean…vous leur manquez, lui répondit Fracture. Vous le savez.

Père Jean opina du chef.

Sur une table, des fleurs provenant de certains paroissiens. Accompagnées de petits mots d'encouragement que Fracture lui avait lu.

Dont certains qui lui demandaient de revenir.

Certains qui…disaient qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Père Jean ferma les yeux, prenant une expression pensive.

\- Après…si vous ne vous sentez pas d'attaque, ajouta Fracture plus doucement, vous pouvez toujours annuler. Mais vous avez besoin de Lui. D'être proche de Lui.

\- Oui…

Le sanctuaire, l'église lui manquait…

Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'à la maison.

Père Jean finit par prendre l'aube et la placer dans son sac, qu'il referma. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il attrapa son manteau et ses clés. Après une dernière caresse à Starry, il quitta son appartement pour rejoindre le bot violet. Il devina que Fracture s'était transformé en son mode moto, prêt à l'escorter.

\- Père Jean…commença Fracture, tandis que le prêtre montait derrière son avatar.

Il le sentit hésiter. Père Jean l'invita silencieusement à continuer.

\- …Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Fracture…

\- Vous avez le droit, vous savez. Vous ne serez pas le seul.

Lui en vouloir…

Pour Marie ?

Père Jean ne saurait pas quoi répondre. Oui…Bathoria s'était vengée de lui en s'en prenant à eux. Parce qu'il avait pris son enfant.

Père Jean prit une inspiration.

\- …Non. Si je vous en ai voulu, je ne vous en veux plus aujourd'hui.

\- Mais…

\- Vous avez payé, Fracture. Et…la première chose qu'on m'a appris, quand je suis entré dans les ordres…est qu'il faut pardonner.

Ce n'était pas Fracture qui avait tué Marie, après tout. Et l'ancien chasseur s'en voulait suffisamment pour deux.

Il sentit la main de l'avatar se poser sur son épaule. Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- Si vous pouviez être à proximité…

\- Bien sûr. Je serai près de l'église, si vous avez besoin.

\- Merci.

\- Non…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Merci à vous.

La moto démarra.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Père Jean entra dans l'église, par la porte de derrière. Lentement, il inhala l'odeur ancienne des bâtiments.

Cette odeur qui lui était extrêmement familière…elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Père Jean posa son sac et en ressortit sa tunique. Délicatement, il l'enfila.

Puis, l'orgue joua.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. Puis, dès que la musique cessa, il entra.

Il devina que la salle était pleine. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Fracture pour le rassurer, il aurait probablement perdu ses moyens et serait parti.

Quelqu'un était au premier rang. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Père Jean le devina. Fowler.

Le silence tomba.

Père Jean marcha en direction de l'autel. Après un long temps où personne ne parla, où personne ne bougea, il joignit les mains.

\- …Notre Père, qui est aux cieux…

* * *

Lorsque la messe fut finie et, à la demande du prêtre, Fracture laissa Père Jean en compagnie des paroissiens. Le prêtre souhaitait profiter davantage et renouer avec un sanctuaire qu'il avait longuement délaissé. Fracture respectait cela. La moto s'engagea sur la route pour rentrer au dépôt de ferraille.

A son arrivée, il l'aperçut.

Bitterfrost. Le bot noir et argenté l'attendait. Aucune émotion sur son visage.

Fracture ralentit doucement, avant de se transformer.

Depuis la mort de Bathoria, Bitterfrost n'était pas réapparu. Les Autobots l'avaient laissé repartir après la capture de Steeljaw. Fracture s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas quitté la Terre.

Sa présence indiquait le contraire.

Fracture sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. Il demeura immobile, laissant Bitterfrost venir à lui.

S'il voulait lui mettre une raclée, il l'acceptait.

S'il voulait le tuer…

Il aurait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire.

Fracture ne bougea pas. Bitterfrost arriva à sa hauteur.

Il ne changea pas d'expression.

Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, Bitterfrost prit la parole.

« …Vous allez partir.

Fracture sursauta légèrement à cette remarque.

\- Vous allez partir bientôt. Vous avez préparé le vaisseau. Les Autobots me l'ont dit.

Le bot violet baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à l'affronter.

\- …Vous comptez aller sur Cybertron ?

\- Oui, répondit Fracture.

\- Dans ce cas, emmenez-moi.

Cette requête le prit au dépourvu.

Fracture n'avait jamais pensé que Bitterfrost lui demanderait un service…sachant que le bot noir et argenté ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- …Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Bathoria mérite d'être près de son fils.

Il tressaillit à cette remarque.

Il ne commenta rien. Il n'avait aucun droit.

\- …Dans ce cas, nous partirons demain.

\- Bien.

Bitterfrost passa devant lui, continuant sa route.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière les arbres, Fracture l'interpella.

Il avait quelque chose à lui dire…Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû lui dire dès le début.

\- …Merci.

Bitterfrost ne se retourna pas.

\- Merci…d'avoir aidé ma fille.

Oui…

Bitterfrost méritait le bonheur…un bonheur que Fracture lui avait arraché.

Trackstar…Bathoria…

\- …Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Fracture seul dans la forêt.

* * *

« Night… »

Il était encore tôt. Dehors, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Fracture secoua sa fille par l'épaule, la réveillant doucement.

\- Hm.

\- On part.

\- Hm…déjà ?

Fracture l'aida à se redresser. Alors qu'elle émergeait, il lui tendit un cube d'energon qu'elle reçut et porta à ses lèvres.

\- On va y rester combien de temps ? le questionna Night.

\- …Quelques jours.

Il espérait que cela serait suffisant…

Il n'y avait pas cru…jusqu'à ce qu'Esmeral le contacte.

\- Pourquoi aller sur Cybertron ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit, lui fit remarquer sa fille.

Fracture lui caressa tendrement le casque en guise de réponse.

\- Tu le sauras très bientôt.

Il mit un temps, avant d'ajouter.

\- Plus vite on sera partis…plus vite tu pourras revoir Kat et Outrigger.

A cette réponse, Night lui sourit.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPITRE 88**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Skwak ! Skwak !

La voyant arriver, Beak se redressa d'un bond. Tout de suite, le camérabot d'Outrigger quitta son perchoir et voleta à travers la pièce en arcs de cercle, poussant des piaillements à répétition.

\- Skwak ! Skwak !

\- Beak ! Beak ! fit la petite Insecticon mauve qui lui courrait après.

\- Skwak !

\- Beak !

L'oiseau Cybertronien plongea en piqué et traça à travers les tables des clients, manquant de faire tomber leurs cubes d'energon au passage. Certains grognèrent, mécontents tandis que Nightingale se hâta de nettoyer les tables et de resservir un cube supplémentaire. L'Insecticon se prit au jeu et utilisa ses ailes pour le poursuivre, toutefois en volant maladroitement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'atteindre, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, lâchant un petit cri de surprise.

\- Hop !

Saberhorn la rattrapa doucement par la taille pour la remettre droite. De son côté, Beak se dépêcha de se réfugier auprès de son maître, se cachant derrière son cou.

\- Beak, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, sourit doucement le jeune bot brun.

\- Skwak !

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Il était assis à une table, en compagnie de Karan. Il put deviner un sourire dans le ton de la Cyclope, amusée par la scène.

\- Hé ben dis donc, Alastor est déjà sacrément rapide, ricana Karan.

\- Elle tient de moi, répondit Saberhorn, le ton fier.

\- Y compris pour faire l'idiot, ajouta sarcastiquement Glowstrike, qui était assise au comptoir, à côté de lui.

\- Je ne fais pas l'idiot.

\- Si, tu fais l'idiot.

\- Papa idiot ? répéta Alastor naïvement.

\- Oui, approuva Glowstrike.

\- Ha non !

\- Ha si !

Saberhorn leva les optiques. Kat observait la scène silencieusement. Glowstrike lui en voulait encore pour avoir lu son journal. Pourtant, Saberhorn avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner. Et manifestement, la présence d'Alastor indiquait que les tensions s'étaient probablement apaisées, même si Glowstrike lançait encore certaines piques.

Kat reporta son attention sur la petite étagère installée par sa mère, devant l'entrée. Des exemplaires d'un même livre y étaient entreposés, pour que les clients puissent se servir.

Le sien. Son roman.

Outrigger émit un léger sourire, alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié. C'était un lecteur rapide, à la différence de Karan ou de Saberhorn. Kat tapota nerveusement la table. Elle attendait les critiques. C'était le premier livre qu'elle publiait. Elle se demandait si cela serait un bon premier essai ou si, elle devrait laisser tomber.

Le jeune bot lui offrit un signe de tête. Puis, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Tu m'as bien décrit.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Kat. Je…je suis désolée si je ne t'ai pas fait honneur…

\- Du tout. Tu m'as rajouté des muscles, en plus.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Même si…je ne suis pas aussi intransigeant.

\- Ah si, tu l'es ! commenta Karan.

\- Ha non !

\- Ha si.

\- Excusez-moi…

Kat se retourna. L'un des clients du bar lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il tenait un exemplaire à la main, lui adressant un sourire amical.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez écrit ?

\- Oui…le confirma-t-elle, assez timidement.

\- C'est super bien écrit. Où avez-vous trouvé toutes ces idées ?

Kat mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Heu…Ce sont des choses qui me sont réellement arrivées.

\- Vraiment ? fit le bot, impressionné. Vous voulez dire que c'est vous, le personnage de Fireblue ? Vous êtes la même Cyclope ?

\- C'est exact.

Suite aux conseils de sa mère, elle avait effectivement modifié les noms des personnages. Cela permettait un meilleur anonymat. Elle avait raison. Certains n'auraient sûrement pas apprécié que leurs noms d'origine soient dévoilés.

\- Et vous avez traversé toutes ces aventures avec votre meilleure amie Stormhope ? poursuivit le lecteur.

\- Oui…

\- Et moi, je suis Firered ! fit remarquer Karan en levant la main.

Le lecteur rouvrit le livre, feuilletant quelques pages supplémentaires.

\- Ouah…vous avez un style bien particulier…c'est très impressionnant. Vous allez le soumettre à la Grande Librairie de Cybertron ?

A cette question, Kat se raidit légèrement.

Cela avait été son idée de soumettre le livre à l'endroit où elle aurait travaillé, un travail qu'elle avait rêvé mais…elle n'était pas sûre que son livre serait accepté. Un livre écrit par une Decepticon, par une Cyclope…

Elle connaissait maintenant leur point de vue. Et amèrement, elle pensait qu'ils auraient du mal à en changer. A moins qu'elle ne leur prouve autrement.

\- …Je ne crois pas.

De toute façon, elle avait fait son deuil.

Cela ne servait sûrement à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, malheureusement.

\- Ma sœur va devenir un grand écrivain, fit Karan. Je pense que ce sera plutôt la Grande Librairie qui viendra la supplier d'obtenir un exemplaire de son livre.

\- Karan…soupira Kat.

\- Hm. Je vois.

Le bot sourit à la Cyclope noire à nouveau.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui demanda de but en blanc.

\- Et il est possible d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le futur grand écrivain ?

Kat se figea. Heu…avait-elle bien compris ?

Non, il n'était pas sérieux…

\- J'ai bien envie d'apprendre à vous connaître, continua le bot.

Comment refuser poliment ? Kat était sur le point de répondre quand Saberhorn la tira en arrière. Il adressa un grand sourire en direction de l'inconnu.

\- Désolé, mon vieil ami. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la fin mais… Fireblue finit avec Stormhope.

\- Oh.

\- Oui…J'ai une petite amie, affirma Kat.

Le bot parut déçu mais n'insista pas. Il s'excusa piteusement avant de reprendre le livre pour se rasseoir à une table, poursuivant sa lecture.

Kat jeta un œil en direction du pirate, qui lui fit une révérence.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier.

\- Papa poule ! rigola Alastor.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ah tiens. J'arrive au moment où vous entrez dans le vaisseau pirate.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, le visage du pirate se décomposa. Il se retourna vers Kat, scandalisé.

\- Tu as osé faire de moi un olibrius obsessionnel qui poursuit une baleine de l'espace ?

\- Ça te va bien, commenta Glowstrike.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Je n'ai pas complètement retranscrit la réalité, soupira Kat.

\- J'exige que mon personnage soit modifié !

\- Tu rêves. C'est très bien comme ça, pouffa Karan.

Kat soupira et partit rejoindre sa sœur. Mais alors qu'elle prenait un nouveau cube d'energon, la porte du bar s'ouvrit.

Elle leva la tête et reposa immédiatement son cube, apercevant les nouveaux arrivants.

Fracture, Night et Bitterfrost.

\- Night !

\- Salut, Kat, sourit la fembot orange avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Tout de suite, les deux se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre, s'étreignant étroitement.

\- Tu m'as manquée, fit Kat.

\- Toi aussi, chérie, répondit sa petite amie en lui embrassant le casque.

A côté, Kat remarqua que Fracture souriait à cette scène. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux que Fracture rendit avant de s'asseoir à côté de Saberhorn.

\- Tiens. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, remarqua Saberhorn. Tous les trois, au bar de Nightingale.

\- Sauf qu'on est plus que trois, cette fois, le reprit Nightingale.

Sans attendre la commande de Fracture, Nightingale lui servit un cube d'energon qu'elle posa devant lui. Fracture la remercia et l'avala doucement. Night attrapa un exemplaire du livre et commença à le feuilleter. Son sourire s'agrandit en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est le tien ?

\- Oui, répondit Kat.

\- Et tu m'avais cachée que tu l'avais fini ? Je vais le lire de ce pas ! J'ai hâte !

Si Kat avait pu, elle aurait souri. Elle remarqua que Bitterfrost avait également pris un exemplaire, lisant le résumé. Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, son visage se décomposa.

Tout de suite, elle devina ses pensées. Pendant un instant, Kat réalisa que peut-être, elle avait commis une erreur, même en changeant le nom des personnages.

Elle n'avait pas retranscrit les évènements dans leur pure réalité…

Mais elle comprenait la méfiance de Bitterfrost. Et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Le bot commençait en lisant les dernières pages.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Kat se rapprocha de lui.

\- …Je n'ai pas fait cela pour de l'argent ou autre chose…Je pensais qu'elle méritait une fin heureuse, déclara-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Elle appréhendait sa réaction.

Elle avait également modifié son nom. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas que les gens perçoivent le personnage de Bathoria, qu'elle avait baptisé Materlight, comme une personne qui s'en prenait aux enfants des autres, par vengeance.

Elle avait préféré retenir ses bons côtés. Car au fond, elle avait des bons côtés.

Elle avait préféré que les lecteurs la perçoivent comme une mère aimante, protectrice de son enfant et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder sain et sauf.

A la fin de son histoire, Materlight retrouvait son enfant. Les deux vivraient une vie heureuse ensemble. Elle le regarderait grandir. Ils ne seraient jamais séparés.

Bitterfrost afficha une expression indéchiffrable, en lisant les derniers paragraphes qui impliquaient ces deux personnages.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il releva la tête.

\- …Je suis désolée si…cela parait déplacé, reprit Kat. Je…ce n'était pas mon intention de vous blesser et…peut-être que j'ai eu tort…

\- …Non.

Le ton de Bitterfrost était ému.

Il s'essuya les optiques, avant de déclarer, la voix brisée.

\- …Merci de faire cela pour elle. J'ai l'impression de la retrouver…de retrouver celle qu'elle était avant. Au moins…dans cette histoire, elle est heureuse.

Kat posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

Bitterfrost referma doucement le livre et se laissa aller à ses émotions.

* * *

« Saberhorn », l'appela Night.

Alastor venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Saberhorn. Le pirate se tourna vers elle.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu m'avais dit de revenir te voir, dès que je me serais entraînée, sourit la fembot orange.

\- C'est exact.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules, semblant deviner ses intentions. Night lui adressa un air de défi.

\- J'ai un excellent mentor.

\- Donc, je conclus que tu souhaites retenter ta chance ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Night…tu ne devrais pas…l'avertit Kat.

Night jeta un œil à sa mère, observant sa réaction. Le bot violet se contenta de boire son cube, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice.

Saberhorn sembla intéressé, et tendit doucement Alastor à Glowstrike, avant de se redresser.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

\- Night…cela ne t'a pas suffi, la dernière fois ? soupira Kat.

\- Hm…Je crois avoir de l'espoir, cette fois.

\- Fracture…fit la Cyclope.

\- C'est elle qui se débrouille, dit le bot violet.

\- Cool ! Un combat ! J'ai hâte ! approuva Karan, excitée, avant de se lever pour les suivre.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Kat, Outrigger, Fracture et même Glowstrike se levèrent à son tour. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle aménagée qu'Outrigger utilisait pour les entraîner, Night, Kat et Karan. Après tout, Nightingale leur avait formellement interdit de faire des acrobaties dans la salle principale du bar. Night et Saberhorn se placèrent au centre de la pièce, le pirate prenant ses deux épées.

\- Cela me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Saberhorn.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne souhaites pas une épée ? l'interrogea le pirate, prêt à lui en prêter une.

Night hésita mais finalement, elle secoua la tête.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de vie ou de mort.

Cette fois, elle allait obtenir sa revanche.

Cette fois, elle avait confiance.

Les spectateurs se placèrent dans un coin, observant la scène.

\- Night…

\- Si tu échoues, tu te débrouilles, lui déclara Outrigger.

\- Non…elle va réussir, rétorqua Fracture.

Sabehorn et Night se firent face.

Le silence tomba. Night s'inclina. Cela surprit le pirate. Toutefois, ce dernier ne répondit pas à son salut.

Les deux adversaires firent un pas vers l'autre. Puis, deux pas.

Enfin, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Ses deux épées en mains, Saberhorn commença à attaquer de la main droite. Night prit un air concentré et, tout de suite, esquiva en glissant sur le côté.

Saberhorn fit volte-face et la suivit et contre-attaqua de la main gauche.

Night bloqua avec un bras.

Elle avait retenu ses erreurs…

Une épée qui ne lui était pas adaptée ne ferait que l'handicaper davantage.

L'instant d'après, elle plongea en arrière et roula pour se retrouver derrière lui.

Night tenta un coup de pied.

Elle n'était pas assez rapide. Saberhorn se retourna et lui fit déjà face, balayant son pied d'un revers de bras.

Il leva son épée en l'air.

Night avait anticipé. Au lieu de le laisser attaquer et de l'obliger à se défendre, Night lui rentra dedans, gardant ses optiques rivés sur lui plutôt que sur l'épée qui menaçait de la pourfendre en deux.

Elle leva son poing, utilisant son bras gauche.

Saberhorn recula tout de suite, prêt à lui bloquer avec sa lame.

Night plongea en avant. Mais au dernier moment, avant même que son poing ne rentre en collision avec la lame, elle le retira. Cela surprit Saberhorn. Profitant de la surprise, elle balança un uppercut à la place.

Cela avait été une feinte…

Est-ce que Saberhorn était tombé dans le piège ?

Non…Le pirate bloqua son attaque. Toutefois, il ne s'y était pas attendu et avait eu plus de difficultés.

Night se prit un coup de lame en plein dans le coude. Elle grimaça et manqua de vaciller en arrière.

Non…Elle avait enduré plus que cela.

Night se servit de son pied droit pour ne pas tomber.

Varier ses attaques…comme le disait Outrigger.

Elle effectua deux pas en avant et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Saberhorn para à nouveau, et à son tour, lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Night glissa.

Elle effectua une roulade et bloqua un nouveau coup de lame.

Les optiques des spectateurs étaient rivés sur les deux combattants.

Au contraire de la dernière fois, elle n'était pas huée par l'équipage. Elle crut même entendre sa mère l'encourager.

Night se baissa pour éviter la deuxième épée de Saberhorn, qui manqua de la piéger en croisant ses lames.

Elle tenta de lui faucher les jambes.

Saberhorn sauta en l'air, utilisant ses ailes, avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

\- On dirait que tu as fait des progrès, approuva Saberhorn. Tu es plus déterminée et moins hésitante dans tes mouvements. J'apprécie tes initiatives. Malheureusement…cela ne te sauvera pas. En garde !

Puis, il s'élança à nouveau vers elle.

Cette fois, Saberhorn attaqua de façon plus agressive. Night bloqua et para à nouveau. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de l'Insecticon. A son tour, il était l'attaquant et comme la dernière fois, elle céderait.

Un nouveau coup. Night décida de changer de parade et, au lieu de bloquer, osa et lui agrippa brusquement le poignet droit, pour écarter l'épée loin d'elle, de son visage, de son corps.

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils.

\- Grave erreur.

Il avait encore sa deuxième épée. Night le savait. Tout de suite, il l'éleva dans l'air.

Night choisit le tout pour le tout et fonça en avant, collant son châssis contre celui du pirate. Puis, elle prit son élan et sauta, son casque entrant en collision avec la mâchoire de Saberhorn dans un coup de boule.

Saberhorn recula, surpris. Night relâcha son poignet et sauta sur le côté pour s'éloigner le plus possible tandis que le pirate revenait à la charge.

Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter un coup de pied entre-temps. Night tomba au sol, mais se releva tout de suite.

Elle fit volte-face et leva les bras.

Elle reçut l'épée d'entraînement qu'Outrigger lui lança.

Saberhorn s'arrêta. Son sourire réapparut.

\- Ha. Ça me convient mieux.

\- Ça te plait ? Viens me chercher.

Elle n'irait pas loin avec une épée d'entraînement. La preuve, dès qu'elle l'utilisa pour parer la projection de Saberhorn, l'épée trembla dans ses mains sous le métal beaucoup plus lourd de celle de Saberhorn, qui était une épée de professionnel. Il risquait de la casser en deux. Mais au moins, elle était plus à l'aise.

Night recula tandis que Saberhorn rendit ses attaques plus rapides et plus erratiques. Night bloqua, essayant d'ignorer la possibilité qu'à tout moment, le choc briserait sa seule lame. Mais elle continuerait.

Night para et alors que l'autre épée attaquait, Night visa le poignet du pirate qui tenait le manche. Elle envoya un coup suffisamment fort pour que Saberhorn manque de faire tomber son épée.

Cela marcha presque.

Saberhorn grogna et Night se retrouva brusquement projetée contre le mur, son dos le heurtant violemment.

Cela lui rappelait que Saberhorn était un adversaire redoutable.

Mais…elle avait confiance.

Night se baissa pour éviter un nouveau coup et tout de suite, elle visa la corne.

Saberhorn recula. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Arrêtez tous, avec ma corne.

\- Désolée. C'était tentant.

\- Tu riras moins.

Et brusquement, Night reçut un coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac. Cela lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Et tout de suite, elle utilisa son épée pour se protéger le châssis.

Cette fois, Saberhorn n'utilisa pas une seule, mais les deux épées en même temps pour presser sur celle de Night.

Night grimaça, usant de toutes ses forces pour résister à l'assaut.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'instant d'après, l'épée vola des mains de Night, coupée en deux.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Night plongea en arrière. Elle effectua une nouvelle roulade, pour se tenir le plus loin possible de son adversaire.

Il fallait…

Night visa le visage avec son poing.

Saberhorn essaya de lui faucher les jambes. Night sauta en l'air et lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied dans le châssis.

Ce fut au tour de Saberhorn de reculer.

Il fallait…

Varier les attaques…

Night entendit sa mère l'encourager à nouveau.

Elle entendait ses mots distinctement, malgré les bruits de métal.

Tiens bon. Ne lâche rien.

Night écarquilla les optiques.

Elle esquiva, glissant derrière Saberhorn à nouveau.

Ne pas abandonner…

Endurer…

Comme Outrigger lui avait appris.

Nouvel uppercut vers le coup. Saberhorn le balaya une nouvelle fois.

Night effectua un rictus.

Puis, elle recula. De quelques pas en arrière, mais restant toutefois assez proche du pirate.

Saberhorn se retourna, prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois.

Night quitta ses optiques quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur un point derrière lui.

Puis, elle s'écria, choquée.

\- C'est normal que Glowstrike soit en uniforme sexy ?

\- QUOI ?

Saberhorn se retourna brusquement.

Night sourit. C'était le moment.

Elle prit son élan et chargea.

Et alors que Saberhorn était sur le point de se retourner, Night sauta à pieds joints et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied en plein visage.

Cela fonctionna.

Elle eut du mal à le réaliser mais cela marcha !

Saberhorn fut précipité en arrière, lâchant ses deux épées.

A califourchon, Night l'empêcha de se relever. Et tandis que Saberhorn se débattait et se redressait pour attraper l'épée la plus proche de lui, Night fut plus rapide et saisit l'autre, la soulevant de toutes ses forces pour la planter sous la gorge de Saberhorn.

Le pirate blêmit.

Lui aussi, avait du mal à y croire.

Night lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Tu n'as aucun panache !

\- Ne pleure pas parce que tu as perdu, ricana Night.

\- Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es pas un puissant guerrier !

\- Non. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'être.

Elle appuya légèrement sur sa gorge.

\- …J'ai juste eu besoin de tricher.

Cette phrase provoqua un rire joyeux de la part de sa mère.

\- Bravo ! Ça, c'est bien ma fille !

\- Yeah ! Night, t'es la meilleure! Siffla Karan.

Night devina que Kat était soulagée, entendant même un soupir de soulagement de sa part. Quant à Outrigger, il lui adressa un sourire discret.

\- Aucun panache ! Aucune classe ! pleurnicha le pirate.

Night se redressa et lui offrit une révérence.

Puis, elle fit face aux spectateurs, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

Elle avait réussi.

Elle avait gagné.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPITRE 89**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Tu es certaine que c'est ici ? »

Il faisait face au bâtiment. Gris poussiéreux, un peu délabré. Personne dans les ruelles. Fracture fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter un a priori sur ce qu'il voyait. A ses côtés, Esmeral hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui…c'est l'adresse.

A cette confirmation, la détermination que Fracture avait ressentie tout le long du trajet s'estompa en un éclair. L'hésitation revint. Le dégoût et le mépris le reprirent. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En voyant l'état du bâtiment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Il imaginait les individus vivant à l'intérieur. Des pauvres épaves, aussi rouillées que l'appartement en lui-même.

Probablement des individus qui buvaient du haute-qualité à longueur de journée.

Des déchets. Sûrement.

Il se disait qu'ils avaient eu tort.

Revenir ici…faire tout ce trajet de la Terre à Cybertron pour…pour quoi, en fait ? Des gens qui ne le méritaient pas ? Qui ne méritaient pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux ?

Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et dès qu'il fut placé devant la situation en elle-même, il oublia presque ses bonnes résolutions.

Il sentit la main d'Esmeral se poser sur son bras.

Il se retourna. Elle le regardait, un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'y aller maintenant, tu sais. Je sais que…cette situation te bouleverse. Je sais que cela te contrarie.

Il reporta son attention sur l'appartement.

Ils pouvaient partir…faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'étrangers.

Même si, au fond…ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Et puis, il le fallait.

\- …Vaux mieux régler cela une bonne fois pour toutes, répondit Fracture, le ton bas.

Esmeral approuva du chef. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur son bras, prenant la sienne.

Fracture l'étreignit en retour.

Heureusement qu'elle était là…présente, avec lui.

Il prit une inspiration.

Tout ce temps…tout ce temps, ils avaient été sous leur nez.

Maintenant, il était temps. Il était temps de les rencontrer. De leur faire face.

\- …Allons-y.

\- Oui.

Après un long temps, Fracture fit un pas en direction de la porte principale, ne lâchant pas la main d'Esmeral.

Fracture étendit le bras pour appeler, via l'interphone.

Une faible sonnerie se mit à retentir.

Puis, ils attendirent. Durant de longues minutes.

Des minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité…

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Esmeral leva la tête.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Alors que Fracture était sur le point d'abandonner, une voix lui répondit.

\- _…_ _Qui est-ce ?_

Fracture sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Il aurait souhaité que…les mots viennent aussi facilement.

Il se racla la gorge, reprenant une inspiration.

Comme Drift le faisait…pour se calmer…

Enfin, il s'exprima.

\- …Je…je suis…Je viens vous voir pour vous parler de votre fille. Night.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…ils y retournèrent à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

La concernée elle-même, Night, les accompagnait. Kat était également présente. Tous les quatre se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Fracture avait fait son jugement.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une certaine méfiance, doublée d'une certaine appréhension mêlée d'anxiété, se propager à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il regardait sa fille du coin de l'optique. Il observait ses réactions.

Night était au bord des larmes.

Il baissa la tête.

Cela remontait à quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce fut Esmeral qui l'avait averti. Elle l'avait appelée un soir, tandis que Night était encore à l'entraînement.

Tous les deux avaient discuté durant de longues heures.

Au début, Fracture n'avait pas cru son Amica, lorsque cette dernière lui avait déclaré qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace des parents naturels de Night.

Du moins…de la mère. Fracture avait été incrédule. Il lui avait demandé des explications. Comment était-ce possible ?

Etait-elle certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas ? Qu'il s'agissait d'eux ? Après tout, ils avaient eu tellement de fausses pistes.

Non…Esmeral l'avait assuré. C'était réel.

Il s'agissait bien de la vérité.

Alors qu'ils avaient été hébergés au bar de Nightingale, fraîchement reconstruit, alors qu'ils aidaient à la réparation du bâtiment de la Cyclope, quelques clients étaient venus leur donner un coup de main.

Des Autobots, des Decepticons…

Tous s'y étaient œuvrés. Ni Nightingale, ni Wildbreak, ni Kat, ni Karan n'avaient espéré un tel soutien.

Mais parmi eux…une personne en particulier.

Une personne qui leur avait posés des questions. Sur le soir de l'incendie.

Elle passait dans le coin lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée devant le bâtiment qui avait pris feu. Elle n'avait jamais observé un tel incendie. Elle avait remarqué plusieurs personnes sortir.

Dont une fembot blanche, Bathoria, qui tenait une fembot orange inconsciente et blessée.

Lorsqu'elle avait posé les optiques sur l'armure orange, lorsqu'elle avait observé sa structure, elle n'y avait pas cru.

Elle avait deviné que la situation était grave. Elle s'était précipitée après eux. Elle avait crié à la fembot blanche de la lâcher. De la laisser partir. Bathoria avait seulement répondu en adressant un signe de tête aux bots qu'elle avait payé pour incendier le bar. Ils s'en étaient pris à elle. Deux l'avaient coincé dans un coin d'une ruelle et l'avaient battue sauvagement à coup de bars de fer, l'un après l'autre, à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, cette fembot blanche et sa captive avaient disparu.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, qu'elle se fasse réparer à l'hôpital, elle avait perdu la trace de cette fembot blanche. Et la propriétaire des lieux étaient introuvables, puisqu'elle et sa famille vivaient chez son Amica qui avait accepté de les héberger.

Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que le bar reprenne doucement forme.

Quand Outrigger lui avait demandé si elle était une cliente régulière, l'étrangère avait répondu que non. Qu'elle n'était jamais venue dans ces environs…

…Sauf une fois.

Et quand Esmeral l'avait interrogé sur son lien avec la fembot orange en question, l'étrangère s'était refermée comme une huître. A ce moment-là, Esmeral avait compris.

Et les optiques bleues…la couleur de l'armure…Même si la structure était différente, Esmeral n'avait pu en conclure qu'à une seule hypothèse. Une hypothèse, lorsqu'elle lui avait posé directement la question, que l'étrangère avait confirmé. En sentant une connexion avec cette fembot orange, une connexion que son spark avait essayé de lui indiquer, l'étrangère n'avait eu aucun doute.

Après avoir encaissé ces informations, Fracture était demeuré muet. Puis, une colère froide l'avait envahi. Il pensait qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette histoire. Que la quête visant à retrouver les parents naturels de Night avait été abandonnée. Et il ne souhaitait pas que Night ait à nouveau de faux espoirs.

Que quelqu'un d'autre profite de son envie de découvrir ses origines pour l'utiliser, l'exploiter, comme Bathoria avait essayé de le faire.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve…

Mais après avoir longuement discuté avec Esmeral, il s'était calmé. La nuit qui avait suivi, il n'avait pas cessé de peser le pour et le contre. Cette piste pouvait être fausse…mais si elle était vraie ?

Autant essayer…

Autant essayer, sans en parler directement à Night. Il voulait d'abord rencontrer ces individus. Il ne voulait pas que Night tombe dans le panneau avant de les avoir vus de ses propres optiques.

Il voulait juger si ces individus étaient aptes. Il voulait entendre leurs explications.

« …Night »

Night sursauta légèrement. Elle fixa Fracture, sans rien dire. Kat lui posa doucement une main tendre sur son épaule, la rassurant silencieusement.

Elle n'était pas loin de se laisser aller à ses émotions…

« …Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il seulement.

Elle n'avait aucune obligation.

Ce n'était pas à lui de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- …Et si c'est faux ? Si c'est encore une mauvaise piste…l'interrogea Night, la voix tremblante.

\- …Et si c'est vrai ? la reprit calmement Fracture.

Night baissa la tête.

Fracture se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressant doucement le casque.

\- …Attends de la rencontrer…avant de décider quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

Night demeura silencieuse.

Il comprenait le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle devait actuellement ressentir.

Elle hésitait…à entrer…à rebrousser chemin…

Mais peu importe le reste…Night ne serait pas seule dans cette épreuve. Non. Fracture s'était assuré de cela.

Qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le bâtiment.

Esmeral venait de sonner. Mais ils n'eurent pas à entendre trop longtemps. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

Elle s'ouvrait déjà sur la fembot.

Une fembot plutôt grande et menue, à l'opposé de Night. Des couleurs orange et blanche dominant son armure.

Un aspect chétif, hésitant.

C'était elle.

Elnath.

Lorsque ses optiques croisèrent celles de Night, un silence lourd tomba.

Plus personne ne parla. Personne ne bougea. Night était tétanisée sur place.

Mais aucune d'elles ne détacha son regard de l'autre.

Même à cette distance, Fracture remarqua que la bouche d'Elnath tremblait légèrement.

Tout comme Night…mais à la différence de la première, cette dernière ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Durant un long moment, chacun demeura immobile. Chacun ne fit aucun geste.

Puis, Elnath porta sa main sur son châssis. A l'endroit même du spark.

Quelques minutes après, Night l'imita doucement, posant sa main sur le sien. A l'endroit même du spark.

Fracture devinait qu'il s'agissait de ce lien…ce lien spark que Night avait souhaité ressentir un jour.

A cette réaction, Elnath sourit à son tour, à travers les larmes qui lui envahissaient déjà le visage.

\- …Night…

Night ne répondit pas.

Mais lorsqu'Elnath se précipita vers elle pour l'étreindre fortement dans ses bras, Night ne la rejeta pas.

Non. Elle lui rendit même l'étreinte, fermant les optiques tandis que chacune sanglotait dans les bras de l'autre.

Des larmes de joie…

Il n'y avait aucun doute. A travers le lien de spark, Night pouvait ressentir la sincérité d'Elnath. De sa mère.

Sans un bruit, Fracture et Esmeral s'éloignèrent, laissant Night profiter de ce moment. Un moment qu'elle avait sûrement attendu depuis le jour où elle avait appris son adoption.

Peut-être pas de la joie, mais au moins…un nom sur des interrogations…des réponses…

Et un sentiment d'appartenance.

* * *

« …Tu es la petite amie de Night ? »

Elnath les conduisit jusqu'à son étage. Elle composa le code qui permettait l'ouverture des portes. Bientôt, elles pénétrèrent dans un petit salon, des murs blancs les entourant. Elnath avait proposé à Fracture et Esmeral de monter également, mais ces derniers avaient poliment refusé, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur moment à elles.

Kat hocha timidement la tête.

\- Oui. Mon nom est Kat.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Tu es très jolie.

La cyclope tiqua légèrement. Mais elle parut flattée par le compliment.

\- …Merci.

Night et Kat s'assirent en face d'Elnath. Cette dernière se dépêcha de leur proposer un cube d'energon. Les deux acceptèrent.

Night en aurait besoin.

\- …Elnath…commença Night.

Elle se reprit soudainement. Elnath se tourna vers elle.

Devait-elle l'appeler par un autre terme ?

Non, pensa Night. Et Elnath ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Quand Elnath leur tendit leurs cubes, elle se reprit.

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, déclara Elnath, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle souhaitait demander.

Elle tendit le bras derrière elle. Un Pad qu'elle alluma.

Une photo apparut en fond d'écran.

Celle d'un bot blanc, avec une armure qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Fracture. Des optiques bleues, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. En arrière-plan, elle reconnut la vue de Kaon baignée dans un soleil couchant.

Elnath sourit tristement à cette photo.

\- …Ton père s'appelait Alioth. Il est mort après la guerre. Il souffrait d'une fièvre de Rouille qui n'a pas pu être prise en charge à temps.

\- …Je vois…

Même si elle n'avait jamais vu ce bot sur la photo, Night sentit une immense peine dans son spark. Lui aussi…Elle aurait aimé le connaître aussi.

Malheureusement, elle ne le connaîtra jamais…Et cette pensée lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux optiques.

\- …J'ai essayé de me débrouiller, de prendre soin d'Alioth…j'ai essayé de faire tenir la maison. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais aucune qualification après la chute du système de caste. J'étais dans celle des ouvriers industriels, mais malheureusement mes compétences ne suffisaient pas à contribuer à la reconstruction de Cybertron.

Elle marqua une pause, ses lèvres tremblant à nouveau.

\- Je…quand Alioth est mort, on m'a claquée la porte au nez. Et au final, j'ai perdu la maison que j'avais. Comme je ne travaillais pas et qu'il fallait reloger ceux qui pouvaient être utiles à Cybertron, aux dires du Haut conseil…j'ai vécu à la rue. Je n'avais pas de Shanix. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que…j'ai appris que je portais.

Night essaya de ne pas montrer d'émotion. Elle sentit la main de Kat dans la sienne. Elle était prête à endurer la réalité.

Elnath continua, après un silence.

\- Je…Je ne vivais que de petits services qu'on me demandait. Et de larcins. Et en plus, j'avais un souci avec le haute-qualité. Au point que dès que j'arrivais à obtenir des Shanix d'une manière ou d'une autre…je les gâchais dans le haute-qualité. Et…j'ai réalisé que…ce n'était pas une vie pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas t'offrir une telle vie. Une vie où tu vivrais dans la criminalité, où ta mère…ta mère serait une voleuse avec des problèmes d'addiction qui finirait par payer le prix tôt ou tard.

Night se redressa. Elle eut la force de prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- …Donc, tu m'as abandonnée ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elnath baissa la tête.

Elle avait honte. Elle se sentait coupable.

\- Oui. Je voulais t'épargner cette vie. Je pensais que…d'autres personnes sauraient te rendre heureuse. T'offriraient une vie où tu ne manquerais de rien.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée dans une poubelle ? s'écria Night, les sanglots envahissant sa voix. Je…tu m'as abandonnée dans une poubelle !

\- Non !

Elnath posa son cube et tout de suite, se précipita vers Night pour lui prendre les mains. Elle était bouleversée.

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose !

\- C'est ce que Fracture m'a dit !

\- Je t'avais posé devant une maison. J'avais observé les propriétaires. Ils paraissaient être de gens charmants qui voulaient fonder une famille. Je t'ai déposée…j'ai toqué à la porte…et je me suis cachée. Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils te prennent.

Night resta sans voix à cette déclaration.

Elnath serra la mâchoire, ses bras tremblants.

\- Mais…ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de te regarder. Cela ne devait pas être le seul enfant abandonné qu'ils rencontraient. Mais…dès l'instant où ils t'ont pris dans leurs bras, ils se sont dirigés vers la poubelle d'un bar.

\- Celui de Nightingale…

Elnath hocha la tête.

\- Je…je me suis interposée à ce moment-là…je me suis battue. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas su te protéger. Ils m'ont mise par terre. Le bot m'a souri. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as pleuré. Que tes cris ont été entendu par les derniers clients restant du bar.

Night se figea.

Elnath gardant les mains dans les siennes.

\- Ils avaient peur d'avoir des ennuis. Donc, ils t'ont balancée dans cette poubelle et se sont enfuis, sans se retourner. J'ai voulu te récupérer…mais au dernier moment, je me suis cachée quand les clients sont sortis pour voir ce qui se passait. J'ai hésité à me montrer…jusqu'à ce que Fracture te prenne dans ses bras.

Oui…

La suite…elle la connaissait…

\- A ce moment-là, j'ai perçu la connexion immédiate entre vous deux. J'ai su que Fracture t'aimait. J'ai su que tu l'aimais. Et j'ai su que…Fracture saurait te rendre heureuse. T'offrirait la vie que tu méritais. C'est…la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas montrée. La raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas retournée.

Ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'avaient jetée dans une poubelle…

Night ressentit diverses émotions contradictoires.

Elle avait été abandonnée…mais ils ne l'avaient pas jetée dans une poubelle, comme une pièce dont on ne se servait plus.

Elnath avait essayé de trouver une famille adéquate pour elle.

Mais…

\- …Elnath.

\- Oui ?

\- …Vous m'avez désirée… ? Alioth et toi ?

Elnath sourit tristement.

\- On voulait un enfant, oui. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces choses qui nous sont tombées dessus…j'aurais tout fait pour te garder.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais…cela n'effacera rien ce que j'ai fait…

Elnath se couvrit le visage de ses mains, essayant de réprimer un nouveau sanglot.

\- Je…je suis vraiment…vraiment désolée, Night…je…je suis vraiment désolée.

Night resta silencieuse.

Les pleurs reprirent.

Elle avait été désirée…

Night avait été désirée et Elnath ne l'avait pas abandonnée dans une poubelle.

Alors qu'elle craignait que ses parents naturels ne l'aient jamais aimée…qu'elle avait été un problème dont ils avaient tenté de se débarrasser.

Le fait que cela ne soit pas le cas…cela la soulageait un peu.

Night posa la main sur son épaule.

\- …merci…merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Je…je m'en veux tellement.

\- Mais…maintenant ?

Oui…

Maintenant…qu'était-elle devenue ?

Qu'allaient-elles faire ?

Elnath s'essuya vainement les optiques.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Je…j'ai trouvé un travail. Je…j'ai honte de dire cela mais…je travaille dans une maison de plaisir.

\- Une maison de plaisir ? répéta Night, choquée.

\- Cela me permet de gagner mon argent…et regarde. J'ai un petit appartement, aujourd'hui.

Elle fit un geste, désignant le petit salon.

Mais cela ne satisfit pas Night.

Ce n'était pas un bon mode de vie…

\- …Je refuse.

\- Hein ? fit Elnath.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu continues à travailler comme ça. Ecoute…change de travail. Ne reste pas comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Night.

L'expression triste d'Elnath revint.

\- Mais…je suis contente que tu penses à moi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. J'ai hésité à te recontacter mais…

\- On s'est retrouvées, maintenant.

Night lui sourit à son tour, lui prenant doucement les mains.

Elle se rappelait que Drift aussi, avait été à la rue.

Lui aussi avait été un voleur…il avait fait n'importe quoi pour survivre durant la guerre…

\- Et je te demande de quitter ce mode de vie. On…On trouvera un moyen. J'ignore comment mais…on trouvera un moyen.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Elnath en demeura perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que…tu accepterais de…me laisser entrer dans ta vie ?

\- …Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça…maintenant que je connais la vérité…

Elle lui en voulait un peu.

Bien sûr.

Mais…elle avait été désirée. Elle avait eu une mère naturelle qui l'avait aimé, qui l'avait désirée…

\- …Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée. Et…je suis sûre qu'on saura rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Tu…tu le penses sincèrement ?

\- Oui.

Oui…

Cette réponse fit à nouveau éclater Elnath en sanglots, serrant Night à nouveau fortement contre elle.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée…

\- Elnath…

\- J'ai retrouvé ma fille…je…si tu me dis que je dois quitter ce travail, je le quitterais. Je…je ferais n'importe quoi pour…pour pouvoir me racheter.

Night sourit tristement.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées…

Après une longue étreinte chaleureuse, Elnath et Night se détachèrent.

\- …Elnath…l'interrogea Night.

\- Oui ?

\- …Tu ne m'en veux pas si…je t'appelle Elnath ?

Elnath sourit à cette question.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu comprends…je…

\- Je comprends.

Night sourit à nouveau.

\- …J'ai déjà une maman, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

« …Drift serait fier de toi, Fracture »

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Esmeral et lui restèrent à l'extérieur, attendant qu'elles sortent. Le temps passait, mais Fracture savait que c'était positif. Que c'était bon signe.

Elles rattrapaient le temps perdu.

Esmeral lui reprit à nouveau la main, que Fracture serra.

Cela lui faisait un choc…

Mais Elnath semblait véritablement sincère.

\- …Il le fallait.

\- Je sais.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Elnath en ressortit. Elle sourit en les apercevant.

\- Venez prendre un cube. Ne restez pas dans le froid.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? fit Esmeral. On ne veut pas déranger.

\- Je vous dois bien cela.

Fracture hésita.

Il n'avait pas très envie mais…il finit par accepter d'un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre la fembot, suivi d'Esmeral.

\- Fracture…commença Elnath.

\- Hm… ?

\- Vous êtes le seul parent que Night ait jamais connu. C'est votre fille. Et jamais je ne vous l'enlèverai.

\- Je sais.

Elle était honnête.

Mais…Fracture ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une grande amertume…

Une certaine tristesse, lorsqu'Elnath prononça cette phrase.

\- Elle a besoin de vous. Plus que jamais.

…Elle avait besoin de lui.

Fracture se contenta de la suivre, sans un mot.

Cette amertume ne la quitta pas, même lorsqu'ils retournèrent au bar de Nightingale, quelques heures plus tard.

Il but son cube d'energon avec Saberhorn et Nightingale.

Le pirate et la Cyclope le regardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Mais leur expression s'était assombrie.

\- …J'espère que tu pourras enfin te reposer, mon ami, déclara Saberhorn sérieusement. Tu le mérites, plus que quiconque.

Il attrapa Alastor qu'il serra contre lui.

Fracture…ne détachait pas son regard de la photo qu'il avait prise avec Drift.

Oui…peut-être que le samouraï serait fier de lui.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPITRE 90**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ** _Quelques semaines plus tard_**

« Happy Jour de création, Night ! »

Dès l'instant où Night pénétra à l'intérieur du dépôt de ferraille, des confettis et des serpentins furent jetés sur la fembot orange. Night se mit à rire, essayant de se protéger le visage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les optiques, elle pouffa à nouveau à la vision de certains bots tels que Sideswipe ou Fracture porter des chapeaux de fête à leur taille. Une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour.

« Merci, les amis ! » s'écria-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son Jour de Création…avec tous ces évènements, elle s'était demandée comment ils le fêteraient cette année. Si même elle le fêterait…Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait sûrement balayé ce jour et se serait isolée dans le garage, ne souhaitant voir personne.

En fin de compte, ils organisaient une fête. Et avec du recul, elle estimait que c'était tout aussi bien, faire la fiesta pour se détendre et se remettre de ses émotions. C'était même une nécessité. Pas vraiment le fait de fêter son Jour de Création. Mais le fait d'être réunis. D'être tous ensemble.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fracture. Sa mère lui sourit, avant d'enlever son chapeau.

\- Ha non ! tu le remets ! lui ordonna Denny.

\- Hors de question que je reste habillé en clown.

\- Hé ! C'est mon Jour de Création, ricana Night. C'est moi qui décide !

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

Fracture soupira avant de hausser les épaules. A contrecoeur, il le remit sur sa tête.

\- Ça va se payer.

\- Oui, oui.

De profiter de la vie.

Russell et Denny ouvrirent des bouteilles de champagne tandis que Grimlock et Alsa distribuaient les cubes d'energon haute-qualité. Autant faire cela dans les règles. Comme chaque année, la fête durerait jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Sauf que, contrairement aux autres années, d'autres personnes étaient invitées.

Night prit la main de Kat. Cette dernière avait longuement hésité à venir. Même si elle n'était plus du tout sûre de vouloir demeurer Decepticon, elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant s'affilier aux Autobots. Après tout, même si Bumblebee avait décrété qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime et qu'elle demeurait une Cybertronienne comme eux, la méfiance de la Cyclope ne s'était pas évaporée pour autant. Son attitude était compréhensible. Toutefois, il était temps que Kat apprenne à connaître ceux avec qui elle cohabite sur Terre. Night l'embrassa doucement sur le casque et la conduisit doucement en direction de son petit groupe d'amis. Les triplés et les jumelles les fixaient avec des optiques rondes, pleines de curiosité.

Night se racla la gorge. Le grand jour était arrivé.

Puis, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Les gars…Je vous présente ma copine. Kat. Kat. Voici mes amis. Les triplés Heart Axe, Unity et Skydream. Et les jumelles Hope et Sakura.

Ouais. Les présentations auraient pu être mieux préparées. Kat marqua un léger temps avant de répondre. Elle s'inclina.

\- …Enchantée. Je…Je jure de prendre soin de Night comme elle le mérite…

\- Hé ! Pas de manière ! cria Heart Axe avec un sourire.

Sans autre salutation, Heart Axe fit un pas vers la Cyclope pour l'étreindre. Cette dernière se figea, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'on se montre aussi amicale et Night la devina même un peu gênée.

\- Enfin. La fameuse Kat. Night nous a beaucoup parlés de toi.

\- Faut dire que c'est la première fille qu'elle ramène à la maison ! ricana Unity.

\- Ha tiens ! C'est exactement les mêmes mots que j'ai utilisés lorsque Night est venue au bar pour la première fois ! remarqua une voix derrière eux.

Tout de suite après, Karan apparut derrière sa sœur, les deux bras sur ses épaules, sautillant presque. Elle s'approcha de Heart Axe et l'étreignit étroitement.

Ce fut au tour d'Heart Axe d'être surprise.

\- Mon nom est Karan ! Enchantée ! Je suis sa jumelle !

\- On l'avait compris, murmura Unity.

\- Ouah ! Night m'a parlé de beaux mecs. Effectivement, je ne suis pas déçue ! les complimenta Karan.

Les deux concernés demeurèrent bouche bée. Night leva les optiques. Karan et son comportement rentre-dedans, décidément…Et aux vues de leurs expressions, cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hope et Sakura. Cette dernière se dirigea vers Skydream, lui attrapant le bras pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, marquant son territoire de façon claire et précise. Quant à Hope, elle garda les bras croisés.

\- Prends Unity, alors, grogna-t-elle.

Mais son ton lui indiquait davantage de s'éloigner.

\- Allez, Kat ! Ne sois pas timide ! Ils ont l'air sympa ! fit Karan en enveloppant ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

\- Hé. Cela vous dit une partie de jeux vidéo ? proposa Heart Axe pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pourquoi pas ! apprécia Sakura.

\- Kat. On se met dans la même équipe ? sourit la jeune louve.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je vous rejoins.

Night embrassa Kat une nouvelle fois avant de s'avancer vers Elnath. La fembot était en pleine discussion avec Fracture tout en buvant leurs cubes. Night ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image. Elle avait cru que leurs relations seraient davantage tendues. Que Fracture n'accepterait pas sa présence, qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'Elnath se glisse dans leurs vies.

Qu'il n'accepterait pas que son rôle de parent soit remis en cause.

Même si, pour Night, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avait longtemps cherché ses parents naturels. Maintenant, elle les avait retrouvés. Du moins, elle avait retrouvé Elnath.

Elle l'avait retrouvée…et même si une réponse lui avait été apportée, même si elle était heureuse de retrouver sa mère naturelle, de savoir qu'elle avait été désirée, que ses parents n'avaient jamais été des monstres qui n'avaient pensé qu'à se débarrasser d'elle, cela n'avait fait que renforcer un sentiment qu'elle possédait déjà, probablement bien avant qu'elle n'apprenne son adoption.

Elle était la fille de Fracture, avant tout.

Et rien ne changerait cela.

En tout cas, de façon inattendue, les deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Fracture but une gorgée, avant de l'interroger.

\- Donc, tu as arrêté ton métier à la maison de plaisir ?

\- Oui, sourit Elnath. J'ai balancé mon cube à la tête d'un client et j'ai conseillé à mon patron d'aller 'poliment se faire voir'.

\- Il t'a demandé des explications ? demanda Night.

\- Oui. Je lui ai seulement répondu que maintenant, j'avais une famille et que je devais montrer l'exemple, fit Elnath.

Fracture approuva du chef.

\- Tu as bien fait. J'espère que tu trouveras prochainement un travail très rapidement.

\- Strongarm m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient des assistantes administratives sur Cybertron, se rappela Elnath. Peut-être que je peux postuler. Mais cela ne sera pas évident de cacher mon passé.

\- Je pense qu'ils n'auront aucun de mal à te recruter. S'ils donnent une deuxième chance aux Decepticons, ils peuvent bien t'accepter, déclara Fracture, d'un ton nonchalant.

Le sourire d'Elnath s'agrandit.

\- Je l'espère, effectivement.

\- Et toi, Night ? Il serait temps que tu trouves un travail, non ? commenta Fracture alors qu'il se retournait vers elle.

Night fit la moue à cette remarque.

\- C'est vrai, pouffa Elnath.

\- Je cherche encore, merci.

\- Genre…une fois par jour ? fit sa mère 'bien-aimée'.

Les deux se mirent à rire à spark joie. Night poussa un soupir. Soudain, elle remarqua Windblade passer à côté d'eux. Elle était accompagnée d'un bot bleu et blanc. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant Fracture et Elnath.

\- Chase, sourit Windblade. Voici Fracture et Elnath.

\- Enchanté, répondit Fracture.

\- Moi de même.

Chase étendit le bras. Fracture échangea avec un regard avec sa fille. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Finalement, il répondit en lui serrant la main. Fracture pâlit légèrement en raison de la forte poigne que Chase avait. Lorsqu'il retira la main, les doigts en devinrent légèrement tordus.

\- D'accord…

\- Hé, Chase ! Tu savais que Windblade prenait des cours de danse ? le questionna Night.

Chase répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Effectivement. Elle m'en a parlé.

\- Et elle donne des cours de chant à Fracture, renchérit Elnath.

Le bot violet se figea.

\- Vraiment ?

\- O-oui…mais c'est un délire, tu vois !

\- Sérieux ? Windy et Fracture chantent ? s'écria Sideswipe qui apparut derrière eux.

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

\- On peut avoir un duo ?

\- Oui ! Je veux vous écouter chanter, moi ! approuva Strongarm.

\- Une chanson, une chanson !

\- Non, non, non !

\- Night, c'est ton Jour de création ! déclara Berry. C'est toi qui décides !

\- Je vous maudis ! cracha Fracture.

Night prit une mine pensive, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Mais sa réponse était déjà trouvée.

\- …Moi, Night, la reine de ce jour…Je vous ordonne de chanter.

\- Arg ! déglutit Fracture.

\- Non !

\- Allez, Windblade, dit Chase en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je n'ai pas de micro ! dommage !

\- J'en ai un ! fit Grimlock.

\- Zut…

Fracture et Windblade étaient sur le point de se diriger vers la porte de sortie du dépôt, mais Bumblebee et Alsa leur bloquèrent l'accès, un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

\- Hé non. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

\- Quelle plaie !

\- Hé, Chase…l'interpella Night.

\- Hm ?

\- Il parait que vous ne souriez jamais. Pourquoi ?

Chase mit un temps avant de répondre. Finalement, il l'attrapa par le bras pour la conduire loin du groupe tandis qu'ils branchaient la stéréo.

Puis, il lui fit face.

L'instant d'après, il se mit à sourire.

Night se mit à blêmir à cette vision cauchemardesque.

\- …D'accord. Pas besoin de dire plus. Je comprends mieux.

* * *

« Tu chantes trop bien, Windy ! »

Windblade haussa les épaules, légèrement gênée face au commentaire de Sideswipe. Le bot rouge posa ses mains sur ses joues, en pleine admiration devant l'aviatrice.

\- Maintenant…ça me donne envie de retomber pour toi.

\- Tu rigoles, là ? cracha Strongarm.

\- Toi aussi, tu étais envoûtée !

\- Pas au point de tomber amoureuse !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, là, Cra-cra ? grogna la fembot bleue.

Bumblebee poussa un soupir.

\- Cela faisait longtemps. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient mûri depuis le temps.

\- Moi aussi, dit Grimlock.

\- Et toi, Fracture…c'était un rap que tu nous donnais ? l'interrogea Sideswipe.

\- Attention, l'avertit le bot violet. J'ai presqu'oublié ton plan foireux de la dernière fois.

\- Quoi ? Le rendez-vous sur un site de rencontre ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu ne veux pas retenter l'expérience ?

Fracture l'attrapa par le cou.

\- Ok, calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien dit !

\- J'ai d'autres choses à penser, merci, grinça Fracture.

\- Je t'en prie.

Fracture leva les optiques et le relâcha. Night le suivit doucement tandis qu'il partait chercher un autre cube d'energon. Fracture la remarqua. Son expression énervée et honteuse s'éclaira, lui adressant un sourire tendre.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

\- Oui…dit Night. Merci. Merci à tous d'avoir organisé tout cela.

\- C'est normal. Tu mérites le meilleur, lui répondit Fracture en lui caressant la tête.

Night inclina la tête sur le côté, approfondissant le contact.

Leur attention se porta sur un petit groupe en retrait. Esmeral et Père Jean. Les deux étaient assis sur les marches d'escalier. Le prêtre buvait un verre de vin tandis que la propriétaire du Temple du Chemin de la Flamme touillait son cube de haute-qualité.

De loin, ils pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

\- Axe me répétait souvent que le Mont Fuji était le plus bel endroit sur Terre, sourit Esmeral.

\- Il l'est. Il y a une telle quiétude…une telle sérénité.

Père Jean sourit légèrement.

\- J'aurais apprécié le faire découvrir à Marie.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que…de là-haut, elle peut l'admirer, offrit Esmeral.

\- Ou peut-être qu'on ira l'explorer ensemble, dans une autre vie, déclara Père Jean en retour.

Les deux prirent une nouvelle gorgée de leur boisson.

\- Je pense qu'on s'entendra bien, déclara Esmeral.

\- Je pense aussi.

A cette scène, Fracture et Night s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

Leur rencontre avait été une belle idée.

Et manifestement, même si ce dernier était occupé à s'entraîner avec Jetstorm et Slipstream, l'expression d'Outrigger indiquait qu'il l'approuvait également.

* * *

« Allez, Night ! Il est temps de souffler tes bougies ! »

Night se frotta les mains tandis qu'on lui apportait un gâteau de taille humaine, enrobé de chocolat, préparé par les bons soins de Denny. Au-dessus, une petite bougie. La fembot orange se pencha, un sourire aux lèvres. Même si les Cybertroniens ne consommaient pas de chocolat, ils n'avaient pas eu assez pour préparer un gâteau d'energon. Mais le geste était bienvenu.

Night souffla. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

\- Attention à mes gnomes ! s'écria Denny tandis qu'il s'adressait à Stingheart et Alsa, ces derniers n'ayant pas fait attention à un gnome qui traînait au milieu du chemin.

\- Dis. Vous pensez que…la prochaine fois, Hank pourra venir ici ? les questionna Russell.

\- Yeah ! C'est du sérieux, du coup ? sourit Fracture.

\- Oui…on va dire.

\- Pourquoi pas…Mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de crise cardiaque, lui fit remarquer Bumblebee. Et qu'elle saura tenir sa langue.

Night se redressa. Elle remarqua qu'Outrigger s'avançait doucement dans sa direction. Alors que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, il lui murmura.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Night approuva du chef.

Oui. Elle était certaine.

Au début, elle avait hésité.

Et cette fête d'anniversaire avait remis l'accent sur ses hésitations.

Mais elle était décidée…cela serait douloureux pour certains…et cela serait douloureux pour elle.

Mais…elle le devait.

Depuis son retour, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle remarqua un micro trôner dans un coin.

Sans rien dire, elle l'attrapa. Elle vérifia qu'il marchait puis, sa voix s'éleva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Coucou à tous !

Windblade et Bumblebee sourirent. Cette image lui pinça légèrement le spark.

Elle reprit une inspiration.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara-t-elle.

\- Un discours, un discours ! chantonna Sideswipe en tapant sur la table.

\- Déjà, je…je voulais vous remercier pour aujourd'hui. C'était un super moment ! Et j'ai été ravie de passer ce temps avec vous ! Merci pour avoir célébré mon Jour de Création. Cela m'a…vraiment émue.

Oui…

La vue de Night s'embua légèrement.

Elle toussota.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance…d'avoir des amis comme vous. Vous êtes encore plus que des amis. Vous…vous êtes ma famille.

Oui…

Les Autobots étaient sa famille…

Elle les chérissait tous, chacun d'entre eux.

\- Et pour moi, cela signifie beaucoup.

Le silence tomba.

Night baissa la tête. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Kat la réconfortait par sa seule présence.

Elle l'incitait à continuer.

\- Mais…je voulais vous annoncer…une nouvelle. Une décision que j'ai prise, dans le cadre de mon Jour de Création.

Tous les optiques étaient rivés sur elle.

Cela la perturba davantage. Elle reprit son souffle.

Allez, Night…dis ce que tu as à dire.

\- …J'ai décidé…d'accompagner Outrigger aux Cités de Cristal.

Tout le monde se figea.

Leurs optiques s'écarquillèrent.

Le plus dur était dit.

\- Outrigger…a besoin d'aide pour recruter des membres. En attendant de former un nouveau Cercle de la Lumière, une équipe provisoire sera mise en place pour assurer la protection des Cités de Cristal. Rétablir l'ordre et protéger l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne, comme l'était voué l'ancien Cercle de la Lumière.

Night marqua une pause.

\- J'ai décidé de faire partie de cette équipe. Je dois achever ma formation. Et…j'ai envie de contribuer à la rénovation de cette Cité.

Oui.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Terre…ce n'était plus le même sentiment. Ce n'était plus la même chose.

Elle était revenue dans son cocon…

Mais…elle avait réalisé que…ce cocon était devenu autre chose.

Que son spark l'appelait ailleurs.

\- …Tu veux dire que tu vas nous quitter ? balbutia Skydream. Tu vas quitter les Autobots ?

Night baissa la tête. Avant de répondre silencieusement par l'affirmative.

Oui.

Elle allait les quitter…

Elle prit la main de Kat. La Cyclope se tourna vers l'assemblée.

Sa sœur comprit tout de suite.

\- Kat…tu…toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Où Night ira, je l'accompagnerai. Il faut également que je contribue à Cybertron, déclara doucement sa sœur.

Karan demeura sans voix.

Night comprenait. Sa sœur jumelle et elle avaient toujours été ensemble…Kat avait toujours été une Decepticon. Et aujourd'hui, elle leur annoncerait qu'elle les quittait.

Qu'elle quittait sa famille…

Night pensait que c'était la meilleure décision. Elle ne s'était jamais perçue comme une Autobot ou une Decepticon.

Le Cercle de la Lumière demeurait neutre.

Il n'y aurait aucune décision à prendre.

Même si…elle quittait sa famille.

\- …On ne se reverra plus ? l'interrogea Russell, la voix tremblante.

\- Si, Rusty…fit Night en se penchant vers lui. Tu sais qu'on viendra vous visiter aussi souvent que possible.

Russell ne la regardait pas.

Il était choqué par la nouvelle.

Night lui offrit un doigt. Russell déglutit, essayant de ravaler ses émotions tandis qu'il l'attrapait dans les bras.

\- …Ma place est là-bas.

\- Night…

\- Je serais plus utile là-bas qu'ici…Mais sache que…on ne sera jamais totalement séparés, Rusty.

Cela valait pour tout le monde.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, déclara Bumblebee, l'air sombre.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle remarqua qu'Heart Axe explosa en larmes, tournant les talons pour s'éloigner précipitamment.

\- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, cracha Unity avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Night tressaillit, mais endura.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Il semblait l'accepter. Tout comme Elnath. Cette dernière paraissait même fière d'elle.

Night se retourna vers Fracture.

Sa mère affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Night lui adressa un sourire triste. Elle devinait ses pensées.

Mais…

\- …Je veux que tu nous accompagnes, maman.

Fracture cligna des optiques.

\- De cette façon, tu seras proche de Drift…et tu pourras me surveiller. On restera ensemble, hein ?

\- Night…

\- On restera toujours ensemble.

Oui.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa mère…

Elle ne voulait pas quitter celui qui l'avait recueillie.

Fracture demeura silencieux.

Cela dura un long moment qui lui parut être une éternité.

Finalement, il opina du chef.

\- …Si…c'est que tu souhaites.

Au bord des larmes, Night se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement.

Oui…

Elle, Kat, sa mère…ils seraient toujours ensemble. Ils accompagneraient Outrigger et Esmeral. Ils les aideraient à reconstruire un nouveau Cercle de la Lumière.

C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité…ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité…

Cela paraissait égoïste mais…

Mais c'était sa décision.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva très tôt. Ils étaient en été, à présent. Les jours sur Terre paraissaient beaucoup plus longs que les nuits.

Allongée à côté d'elle, Kat était encore en recharge.

Night lui caressa doucement le casque. Elle remarque que Fracture les observait.

Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Pendant un instant, elle le regretta. Elle le regretta intensément.

« …Tu penses que…je ne devrais pas faire cela ? »

Fracture ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il se contenta de lui attraper la main, la serrant fort dans la sienne.

\- Tu es grande, maintenant.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi.

\- Peu importe l'âge, Night…j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

Les deux s'échangèrent un vague sourire.

Cela allait être un nouveau mode de vie, aux Cités de Cristal.

Une nouvelle vie…différente de celle qu'ils avaient eu sur Terre.

Mais…peut-être était-ce un bon changement ?

Peut-être était-ce nécessaire ?

Soudain, la porte du garage s'ouvrit.

Elle s'ouvrit sur Bumblebee.

Fracture et Night se redressèrent. Le bot jaune affichait une expression grave.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Bumblebee… ? fit Night.

\- …Ultra Magnus est sur Terre.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPITRE 91**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! (On approche doucement de la fin). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Night avait déjà entendu parler d'Ultra Magnus. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'équipe Prime en général. L'ancienne équipe de Bumblebee, Optimus Prime comme leader.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Night se souvenait que parfois, après une mission, Bumblebee s'asseyait dans l'herbe pour leur rencontrer ses aventures. Il décrivait chacun de ses camarades. Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen. Il énonçait son rôle en tant que scout durant la guerre. La façon dont ils étaient arrivés sur Terre. La façon dont ils avaient rencontré les humains. Son amitié avec certains d'entre eux, comme Fowler ou le fameux Raf.

Strongarm était fan de ses histoires. Souvent, elle se joignait aux enfants pour pouvoir l'écouter, quand bien même Bumblebee racontait une anecdote pour la énième fois.

Night ne doutait pas qu'il avait été si fier de l'équipe avec qui il avait travaillé. Qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait actuellement aucune trace de fierté dans les optiques du bot jaune. Son expression sombre ne le quittait pas. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le point de rendez-vous, chacun s'échangeait des regards perplexes, sans comprendre la raison de la venue d'Ultra Magnus. Ce n'était pas rien. Il s'agissait du second d'Optimus durant la guerre.

Sur le chemin, Fracture attrapa la main de Night pour la lui serrer. Night releva le regard vers lui. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Une façon de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« …Ultra Magnus, commença Bumblebee.

Ce dernier apparut devant eux. Aussi grand et imposant qu'il avait été décrit. Derrière lui, un vaisseau de couleur rouge et bleue, les couleurs phares des Autobots. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul. Les portes s'ouvrirent et d'autres bots émanèrent du vaisseau, l'un après l'autre.

\- Arcee ! fit Strongarm, les optiques s'agrandissant de stupeur et d'admiration dès que la deux-roues se présenta.

\- Bulkhead ! s'exclama Grimlock.

\- Jazz ? s'étonna Sideswipe, haussant un sourcil.

\- Contente de te revoir, Bumblebee, l'accueillit Arcee.

Chacun des bots leur offrit un sourire amical. Seul Ultra Magnus ne changeait pas d'expression. Ce dernier gardait un air froid et sévère. Comme s'il leur reprochait quelque chose en particulier.

Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Je dois avouer que…On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir, monsieur, déclara Windblade.

\- Nous non plus, répondit Ultra Magnus, le ton cassant. Nous ne nous attendions pas à revenir sur Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème sur Cybertron ? demanda Sideswipe.

Strongarm fit un pas.

\- Ce sont des Decepticons ?

\- Rassurez-vous, dit doucement Arcee, il n'y a aucun problème sur Cybertron à l'heure actuelle.

Ultra Magnus posa ses optiques sur Bumblebee. Le bot jaune baissa la tête, une expression coupable sur son visage.

Cela surprit l'équipe. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Bumblebee comme ça. Aussi honteux…

Aussi abattu…

Non…ils ne comprenaient pas…

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? remarqua Sideswipe.

\- Nous avons appris que vous aviez eu des soucis, déclara sérieusement Ultra Magnus, décidant d'aller directement à l'essentiel.

\- C'est monnaie courante chez nous, soupira Grimlock.

Bulkhead lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour lui conseiller de ne pas continuer.

\- Selon Jazz, vous avez perdu un de vos camarades, continua Ultra Magnus. L'Autobot Drift.

Tout le monde se raidit à la mention de son nom. Night sentit la main de Fracture resserrer la sienne.

Pourtant, son sourire ne le quittait pas.

\- Oui…répondit Bumblebee. Il y a dix ans. Je croyais que vous le saviez déjà.

\- Un rapport a été transmis sur les circonstances de sa mort, le coupa sèchement Ultra Magnus. Et nous y avons déniché une faute. Je n'osais pas le croire jusqu'à ce que Jazz nous le confirme.

\- Une faute… ?

Pourtant, l'équipe de Bumblebee avait toujours suivi les règles. Ils avaient toujours été droits. Ils avaient toujours accompli leurs tâches.

Quelle faute pourrait-on leur reprocher ?

Ultra Magnus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un silence lourd tomba sur le groupe. Cela dura de longues minutes, qui leur parurent être une éternité.

Puis, enfin, il tourna lentement la tête. Son attention se porta sur un individu en particulier.

Le spark de Night manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il fixait sa mère.

\- …Expliquez-moi pourquoi avez-vous laissé ce Decepticon en liberté, Bumblebee.

Fracture baissa la tête. Même lui n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard d'Ultra Magnus. Le leader de l'équipe du dépôt s'avança à nouveau.

\- Ultra Magnus…je…c'est compliqué.

\- Nous avons également reçu un signalement. Quelqu'un a constaté que vous avez laissé un Decepticon en liberté. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un Decepticon dangereux qui plus est. Fracture, l'un des plus célèbres chasseurs de primes de la guerre.

Bumblebee se mordit la lèvre. Il cherchait ses mots.

\- …On l'a laissé en liberté parce que…on pensait qu'il pouvait nous aider.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- A attraper les autres criminels Decepticon.

\- Depuis quand le protocole permet une telle chose ?

Night sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête.

Non…elle ne pouvait pas le croire…

Sa phrase prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Arcee se tourna vers son supérieur.

\- Monsieur…peut-être que vous pourriez…

\- Je ne permets rien du tout, lui rétorqua l'ancien second d'Optimus Prime. La loi est la loi. Bumblebee. La mission de ton équipe était de traquer les Decepticons, de les placer en stase et de les envoyer sur Cybertron pour qu'ils soient jugés. Est-ce une mission si compliquée ?

\- Je sais, Monsieur.

\- Alors, pourquoi ce Decepticon a-t-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Bumblebee mit un temps avant de répondre.

Windblade s'avança à son tour.

\- Fracture a déjà été puni, monsieur.

\- C'est vrai ! renchérit Sideswipe.

\- On estime que le fait qu'il nous aide à traquer d'autres criminels est déjà une punition suffisante, poursuivit Windblade, un air de défi dans son regard.

\- Oui ! Comme moi ! J'ai été un Decepticon, après tout, leur rappela Grimlock, essayant de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bulkhead poussa un soupir.

\- Grimlock…ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi, tu étais en probation. Tu avais une mise à l'épreuve. Ce n'est pas le cas de Fracture. Surtout que…vos crimes n'ont rien de comparable.

\- C'est contraire au protocole, grinça à nouveau Ultra Magnus.

Esmeral intervint à son tour.

\- Fracture a une famille. Une fille qui compte sur lui.

\- Et depuis quand le fait d'avoir une famille constitue une raison de ne pas avoir de procès ? De ne pas répondre de ses crimes ?

Night attrapa le bras de sa mère. Ses audios sifflèrent. Elle essayait de taire son spark qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle secoua son bras.

Fracture ne réagit pas.

Elle le secoua à nouveau. Elle le suppliait de dire quelque chose. De se justifier.

Un sentiment de peur et de terreur la glaça. Ultra Magnus…était venu sur Terre pour une bonne raison.

S'il ne disait rien…

Ultra Magnus prit une inspiration.

\- Vos explications me paraissent insuffisantes. Dans ces circonstances, je ne vois aucune raison de le laisser en liberté plus longtemps.

Night se figea.

Non…il ne voulait pas dire…

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence.

Tout le monde en demeura interdit.

Ultra Magnus…ordonnait que…

\- Fracture sera placé en capsule de stase. Il sera conduit sur Cybertron où il sera jugé par une Cour de droit commun qui statuera de son sort.

Night n'y croyait pas.

Non. Non. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas la réalité.

Non…il s'agissait d'un rêve. Elle rêvait.

\- Non !

Passé le choc, l'ordre d'Ultra Magnus fut accueilli par une protestation générale.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cria Windblade, le ton féroce.

\- C'est une blague ? hurla Sideswipe à son tour. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a suffisamment payé comme ça ?

\- Fracture nous aide ! renchérit Jetstorm. Il nous aide à traquer d'autres Decepticons !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer sur Cybertron ! cracha Slipstream.

\- SILENCE ! gronda Ultra Magnus.

Tout le monde se tut. Ultra Magnus montait le ton. Arcee et Bulkhead s'échangèrent un regard attristé, tandis que Jazz détourna la tête. Il n'osait pas affronter la réaction des membres de l'équipe de Bumblebee.

\- Même s'il vous a aidés, la loi est la loi, leur répéta Ultra Magnus. Le protocole est clair. Toute personne coupable d'un crime doit en répondre devant une Cour. C'est un meurtrier qui doit être placé aux mêmes niveaux que les autres criminels. Si on lui fait une faveur, il faudra en faire de même pour tout le monde.

\- Ultra Magnus…commença Bumblebee.

\- S'il n'est pas jugé, qu'en est-il des victimes ? Qu'en est-il des bots à qui il a ôté la vie ? Ton manque d'objectif risque de coûter un blâme à ton équipe, Bumblebee. C'est une faute lourde que vous avez commise.

Bumblebee se raidit.

Night avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu.

Ultra Magnus ne changerait pas d'avis…

Arcee prit la parole, son ton étant plus calme.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Vous le savez. On comprend vos réactions. Mais on doit faire respecter l'ordre. Peu importe le coût…il faut être impartial si on souhaite reconstruire un meilleur Cybertron.

Bumblebee demeura silencieux. Night espérait qu'il ajoute quelque chose…n'importe quoi pour défendre Fracture.

Mais…il n'en était rien. Bumblebee se contenta de soupirer.

Night réalisa qu'il abdiquait.

\- Non…fit la fembot orange.

La voix d'Esmeral trembla.

\- Mais…si Fracture est amené devant une Cour…cela…cela signifie…Qu'est-ce qu'il risque comme… ?

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Mais tout le monde avait compris.

Après une hésitation, Bulkhead répondit, une expression grave.

\- Il a commis de nombreux crimes. Il a tué, il a torturé, il a mis en danger de nombreuses personnes. Et il a rejoint des Decepticon terroristes, même de façon temporaire. La Cour statuera. Mais…il risque la peine de mort.

Cette réponse eu l'effet d'une bombe. Night sentit tout le long de son corps trembler. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui essayait de l'apaiser mais cela ne la calma pas. Tout se brouilla autour d'elle. Tout devint sombre…

Son environnement était sur le point de disparaître…

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir…

\- Tout dépendra de la décision de la Cour, ajouta Ultra Magnus.

Night reporta son attention sur sa mère.

Bon sang ! le supplia-t-elle presque. Dis quelque chose ! Défends-toi !

Mais rien.

Il ne disait rien…il ne protestait pas…

Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait de la répartie ! Il pouvait essayer de convaincre Ultra Magnus de le laisser libre ! Il pouvait essayer d'éviter le procès !

Mais…rien.

Fracture se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quoi ?

Non ! Elle refusait de croire qu'il acceptait son sort ! Qu'il acceptait cela !

La peine de mort ! pensa-t-elle, un coup au spark. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Night finit par relâcher son bras. Ignorant les tremblements, ignorant la douleur, elle marcha en direction d'Ultra Magnus.

S'il n'essayait pas de se défendre…elle le ferait !

\- Vous ne ferez rien du tout ! cracha Night, la gorge serrée.

\- Night…

Il s'agissait d'Elnath.

\- Vous ne nous séparerez pas ! Vous n'enlèverez pas ma mère ! Je vous l'interdis !

\- Night.

Elle se retourna.

Fracture lui souriait tristement.

Elle sentit ses optiques s'embuer. Non…si elle craquait…Si elle…

\- …Il a raison.

\- Non.

\- Chacun doit répondre des conséquences de ses actes. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour tous ces crimes que j'ai commis. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour la mort de Trackstar, de Bathoria…pour tous ces autres bots que j'ai tué de mes propres mains…

\- Tu as changé !

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle sentit une main lui caresser le casque.

Fracture s'était rapproché d'elle. Il la tenait contre lui.

\- Même si j'ai changé…penses-tu que cela serait juste vis-à-vis des victimes, si je ne payais pas ? Penses-tu que cela serait juste vis-à-vis de Bitterfrost ?

Night voulait répondre. Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait attraper sa mère dans ses bras et l'empêcher de partir. Empêcher Ultra Magnus de le prendre loin d'elle.

Mais…au fond, elle savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Ils avaient tous raison.

\- Avant, je ne souhaitais pas répondre de mes crimes, poursuivit Fracture. Une partie de moi était trop arrogante pour que je me laisse être attrapé. Mais surtout…j'avais peur de te laisser seule. Aujourd'hui…je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui veilleront sur toi, sur qui tu pourras compter.

\- Mais…c'est toi ma mère !

Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une petite étincelante.

\- Je veux ma maman !

\- Je sais…je sais…

Fracture l'étreignit fortement.

\- Mais je veux arrêter d'être celui que j'étais. D'être Fracture, le chasseur de prime sans pitié. Je veux arrêter d'être ce monstre. Je…veux devenir une personne dont tu seras fière.

\- Je…

Elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes, sans succès.

\- Maman…maman…

Elle se laissa tomber, la tête contre son châssis.

Elle savait qu'il le devait…qu'il devait payer pour ses actes…

Mais c'était injuste…ils s'étaient réconciliés…ils s'étaient rapprochés…

C'était injuste !

Elle sanglota.

Elle sanglota, ne s'arrêtant jamais tandis que Fracture la gardait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, essayant de l'apaiser.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un cauchemar…

Parce que c'était un cauchemar.

* * *

Il était temps.

Fracture fixait le vaisseau bleu et rouge devant lui.

Ultra Magnus et son équipe l'attendaient. Ils attendaient qu'il entre. Au moins, ils avaient jugé que les menottes étaient inutiles.

A quoi bon ? Il serait vite rattrapé et placé en capsule de stase.

Les Autobots et leur protocole…

Fracture prit une inspiration.

Il essayait de paraître fort…mais cela fut plus difficile que prévu.

« Fracture… »

Il se retourna. Bumblebee le regarda tristement.

Il avait de la peine pour lui…Il avait peur pour lui…

« Ça ira, soupira le bot violet. J'ai connu pire, après tout.

Oui…

Il y avait pire que la prison. Il y avait pire que la mort.

Fracture s'en était rendu compte, au fil des années. Au fil du temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Night.

Sa fille pleurait dans les bras de la Cyclope. Kat la soutenait, lui massant doucement les épaules.

Il essayait de ne pas la regarder. Cette vision lui était beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle du vaisseau qui l'emmènerait bientôt sur Cybertron.

Fracture offrit seulement un signe de tête en direction de Bumblebee, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Windblade.

L'aviatrice se frottait les optiques. Elle essaya vainement de lui sourire.

\- …Merci pour la danse.

\- Merci pour le chant, lui répondit-il. Et…pour tout cela.

Cela fut tout.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Fracture lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Windblade se mordit la lèvre, avant de hocher la tête.

A ses côtés, Chase. Pas seulement lui mais Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient également à ses pieds.

Fracture hésita à leur dire quelque chose.

Il prit une inspiration. Au final, il s'agenouilla, se mettant à leur hauteur.

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne montraient aucune émotion. Quoiqu'ils étaient comme leur ancien Maître…

Ils avaient besoin d'un masque, pour affronter les épreuves.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement envers vous, leur déclara-t-il difficilement. Je sais que j'avais fait une promesse à Drift. Mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps de…d'apprendre à vous connaître davantage.

Une promesse qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir, au final.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les excuses, mais le sentiment était là.

Au lieu de chercher un coupable…au lieu de les blâmer pour être encore en vie, à la place de Divebomb et Airazor…il aurait dû essayer d'apprendre à les connaître. A comprendre ce que Drift voyait en eux.

Quel gâchis.

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne répondirent pas immédiatement. Finalement, le silence fut rompu par Slipstream.

\- …On sait que tu as changé.

Oui…

Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Avait-il pris la bonne décision ?

Fracture balaya ses doutes.

Oui. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Fracture se releva et s'approcha ensuite d'Esmeral. Outrigger était debout à côté d'elle. Il lui passa la main dans le dos, comme pour la rassurer.

La fembot verte qui était son Amica releva le regard vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Je suis désolé, lui déclara-t-il. J'aurais aimé…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Elle ferma les optiques. Elle essayait de contenir ses émotions. Alors que Fracture était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, Esmeral ouvrit son châssis.

Elle en sortit deux choses.

Deux pendentifs de sa connaissance.

Fracture demeura sans voix à leur vue.

Le pendentif du Chemin de la Flamme…

Et celui du chat, offert par sa fille…

Il croyait les avoir perdus…il pensait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais…

\- …je les ai récupérés à l'asile, lui expliqua-t-elle, un sourire sur son visage. J'ai voulu te les donner avant mais…

\- …Merci.

Cela lui fit énormément plaisir.

Sans un mot, il les reçut. Il les fixa dans le creux de sa main durant quelques instants, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

Elle avait toujours été là pour lui…

Il se tourna vers Outrigger.

\- …Fais en sorte qu'elle termine sa formation, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

Le bot brun lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Fracture se retourna à nouveau vers Esmeral. Les deux se fixèrent intensément, ne détachant jamais leur regard l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit Fracture.

\- Toi aussi…

Fracture fit un pas vers elle pour lui prendre le visage.

Doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, il l'étreignit une dernière fois, avant de se détacher d'elle.

Son Amica allait lui manquer…il espérait sincèrement qu'elle en trouverait un, qui la traitera aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait traité lui.

Fracture soupira et s'abaissa devant Père Jean.

Le prêtre lui sourit tristement.

\- Je suis certain qu'on sera indulgent envers toi, fit le prêtre.

\- J'en doute.

\- Drift aurait été fier de toi.

Cette remarque lui fit mal…mais en même temps, cela lui procura un certain bien-être.

Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal…car peu importe ce qui se passerait…cela serait leur dernière entrevue.

\- Vous méritez une belle vie, Père Jean.

\- Vous aussi, Fracture. Même si vous pensez le contraire…je pense que vous méritez d'être heureux.

Le sera-t-il ?

Non. Peut-être pas. Mais l'optimisme du prêtre l'amusait toujours autant.

Il se releva et enfin, marcha en direction de Night.

En direction de sa seule fille. L'être le plus précieux à ses optiques.

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

Night se rapprocha de lui. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle ne prononça aucun mot.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Fracture lui rendit son étreinte, tout aussi intensément.

Le sourire rassurant qu'il avait tant essayé de garder disparut.

Bientôt, les optiques de Fracture s'embuèrent à leur tour.

Il essaya…il essaya de lutter…mais cet effort fut vain. Au bout du compte, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues à son tour.

\- …Je t'aime, papa, déclara-t-elle.

\- …Maman…la reprit-elle doucement.

Night sourit, les larmes reprenant.

Fracture se détacha lentement d'elle, fixant sa fille dans les optiques.

Pendant un instant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kat qui était en retrait. La Cyclope s'inclina doucement. Fracture lui répondit par un sourire à travers les larmes.

Oui. Night serait en sécurité.

Il savait que Kat prendrait soin d'elle.

Ainsi qu'Elnath…

Fracture caressa doucement le visage de sa fille, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

Cela lui déchirait le spark…cela lui causa encore plus de douleur que tout ce qu'il avait affronté durant la guerre.

Savoir qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais sa fille…

Que les deux seraient séparés.

Il le fallait…

Il le fallait.

Peu importe la sanction…

Fracture sentit une certaine paix lui envahir le spark. Il poussa un soupir et tint les mains de Night durant quelques secondes de plus.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par se séparer d'elle.

Enfin, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le vaisseau.

\- Maman…

Il entendit Night courir après lui.

Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Maman !

Avance…Ne te retourne pas…

Il continua sa marche vers le vaisseau.

Night sanglotait.

Quelqu'un l'avait arrêtée…probablement Kat ou Elnath…

Fracture prit une inspiration et pénétra à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

* * *

Les portes se refermèrent. Tandis que le vaisseau démarrait doucement, prêt à décoller et à quitter la Terre, il rangea ses pendentifs. En même temps, Jazz le conduisit à la capsule de stase qui l'attendait.

\- …Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Doucement, il entra dans la capsule.

Il leva le regard vers une vitre. Le vaisseau était sur le point de quitter le sol.

Il apercevait encore l'équipe avec qui il était resté durant ces dix dernières années.

Son regard s'attarda sur Night.

Sa fille pleurait encore.

Elle lui faisait un signe de main. Peut-être croyait-elle que cela serait inutile. Qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Mais Fracture la voyait.

Il lui répondit en retour.

Jazz venait d'enclencher la capsule.

Il ne voyait même pas cette dernière se refermer sur lui.

Il ne voyait que Night…

Il continua de lui dire au revoir, de lui signifier qu'il l'aimait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber en recharge.

* * *

Le soir même, Night était seule, assise au bord de la Montagne Sacrée.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, tandis que la nuit s'installait doucement et que les étoiles apparaissaient petit à petit dans le ciel.

Une nuit dégagée…

Seul le silence lui tenait compagnie.

Night tenait dans sa main une photo.

Une photo de sa mère.

Une où il était en compagnie de Drift.

Une photo qu'elle serra contre son spark.


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPITRE 92**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en laisser un ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le Jour de Création de Night.

Le vaisseau venait d'atterrir aux Cités de Cristal, dans un nuage de fumée. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Outrigger descendit le premier. Il regarda partout autour de lui, inspectant de droite à gauche avant de leur faire signe de le rejoindre.

Chacun se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers la base du Cercle de la Lumière, se hâtant de prendre les passages souterrains pour parvenir au labyrinthe.

Sous la capuche qui lui cachait le visage, Night gardait la tête baissée, fixant ses pieds. Seule la main de Kat ne quittait pas son champ de vision. Elle se contenta de suivre sa petite amie aveuglément, lui faisant confiance pour lui montrer le chemin.

« Par-là », leur murmura doucement Outrigger.

Ils accélérèrent leurs pas.

Bientôt, ils quittèrent le labyrinthe. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir, longé par de nombreuses portes, dont celle du bureau et au fond, celle du Dojo sacré.

Outrigger s'arrêta devant une porte.

Kat et Night suivirent son regard. Une porte blanche métallique.

Il ouvrit son châssis, pour en sortir quelque chose.

Un pass. Il le leur tendit.

« …Il s'agissait de son ancien appartement. Il avait d'abord été occupé par Gasket, avant son exil. Puis, à son arrivée, il est venu habiter ici, avec Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Night se contenta de hocher la tête, silencieusement.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Terre, Night avait cru avoir pris une mauvaise décision. Durant tout le trajet, elle avait gardé la mâchoire serrée, son état interchangeant entre calme et peur. Entre résolution implacable et immense culpabilité.

Au fond, serait-elle vraiment à la hauteur pour cela ?

Avait-ce été une bonne idée ? Quitter la Terre ? Quitter ses amis ? Sa famille ?

Les Autobots ? Les humains ? Ceux avec qui elle était restée pendant dix ans ? Ceux qui l'avait accueillie, acceptée…quand bien même elle était la fille d'un criminel Decepticon qui leur avait causé du tort dans le passé.

Lorsqu'elle revoyait l'expression d'Heart Axe, lorsqu'elle se souvenait des mots d'Unity…

 _Egoïste._

Etait-elle vraiment égoïste ? Agir ainsi…même pour une bonne cause ? Même avec les meilleures intentions ?

Elle eut envie de crier. De pleurer. De frapper le mur. De supplier à retourner au vaisseau pour revenir sur Terre.

Sur Terre…ou sur Cybertron.

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle tendit la main et prit le pass.

\- Merci, Outrigger.

\- De rien.

Après l'avoir passé devant le détecteur, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un petit appartement simple, pas très grand. Composé d'un petit salon, d'une chambre et d'une petite cuisine.

\- Je vous montrerai la laverie demain.

\- Merci. Je pense que pour l'heure, on va surtout recharger, approuva Kat.

Night se contenta de fixer l'intérieur, sans un mot.

Donc…cela serait ici.

Au moins, Outrigger avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de se rattacher à quelque chose d'un peu familier…même s'il s'agissait de l'appartement où Jetstorm et Slipstream, ainsi que Drift qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, avaient habité un temps.

Au moins, un endroit où elle pourrait sentir une présence.

\- Ouah ! Celui de Wing est cool ! s'exclama Karan depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

La Cyclope se retourna vers eux. Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait.

\- Et il est pour moi tout seul ?

\- J'espère qu'il te convient puisque cela sera ta maison, lui rappela doucement le bot brun.

Leur maison…

\- Combien de temps ? l'interrogea Karan, l'air de rien.

\- Le nouveau Cercle de la Lumière ne sera pas bâti du jour au lendemain, lui rappela Outrigger. Je pense que vous serez suffisamment occupés les vingt prochaines années.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Karan.

Elle avait pris la décision la veille de leur départ. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Outrigger, mais également avec Kat, Karan en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle voulait partir aussi. Qu'elle souhaitait venir aux Cités de Cristal. Les rejoindre.

Pourquoi, lui avait-on demandé.

La réponse avait été évidente. Et quelque part, Night aurait dû s'en douter. A l'instant même où Kat avait pris la décision d'accompagner sa petite amie.

Elle ne souhaitait pas quitter sa sœur jumelle.

L'autre raison était qu'elle n'avait aucun but…et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en trouve un.

Night ne doutait pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, Nightingale devait être extrêmement fière de ses deux filles.

Elles allaient assurer la permanence jusqu'à la construction du Nouveau Cercle de la Lumière. Elles allaient s'entraîner pour protéger la Cité.

Au moins…Night ne serait pas livrée à elle-même. Elle ne serait pas en compagnie d'inconnus.

Elle serait avec des personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

Kat, Karan…

Night baissa la tête et découvrit son visage, tandis qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son nouvel appartement.

Son premier. Leur premier.

Malheureusement…une personne manquait à l'appel. Une personne qui lui manquait terriblement.

\- …Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? les questionna Outrigger une dernière fois. Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

Son ton était sincère et compatissant.

Il comprenait leurs doutes. Il comprenait l'état d'esprit.

Night répondit par l'affirmative.

\- …A demain, alors. Rendez-vous au Dojo pour l'entraînement matinal, déclara Outrigger. Ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Merci, soupira Night.

\- En attendant, reposez-vous.

Kat s'inclina en guise de réponse.

Puis, la porte se referma.

Dès qu'elle fut seule avec Kat, Night se laissa tomber contre le sofa.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Un cube ?

Night secoua la tête.

\- …Il faut que tu nourrisses tes réserves, Night. Elles sont basses à l'heure actuelle.

La boule dans la gorge revenait. Les larmes montaient à nouveau.

\- Night…l'appela doucement Kat.

Night s'essuya vainement les optiques. La Cyclope se dirigea vers elle, avant de lui attraper doucement les mains.

Elle l'invita tendrement à la regarder.

\- …Je n'arriverai pas, déclara tristement la fembot orange.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps…

\- Je n'arriverai pas à avancer sans lui…

Night se laissa tomber en avant. Kat l'étreignit fortement, la laissant sangloter dans son épaule.

\- …tu…tu crois que… ? commença Night, essayant vainement de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Il serait fier de toi. Non. Il est déjà fier de toi.

Mais…Night avait envie de l'entendre…de sa propre bouche…

Maman…

Elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter.

\- Night…je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que tu traverses, mais je sais que c'est terrible, lui avoua tristement la Cyclope. J'aimerais vraiment…pouvoir atténuer tes maux même si…je sais que seul le temps finit par guérir la douleur totalement.

Etait-ce même possible… ?

Que le temps lui fasse oublier la douleur d'avoir perdu la figure parentale qu'elle avait jamais eu ?

Non…elle doutait qu'elle s'en remettrait un jour totalement.

Elle n'avait fait que pleurer durant le trajet. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de parler.

Juste…sangloter sans s'arrêter. Recharger en raison de la fatigue.

\- Je sais que tu crois que tu es seule…que tu es seule au monde…mais c'est faux, continua Kat, se rapprochant d'elle. Night…tu nous as, tu sais.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Tu m'as moi. Tu as Karan. Tu as Esmeral. Tu as Outrigger. Tu as les Autobots. Et tu as Elnath. Aucun de nous ne t'abandonnera. Aucun de nous ne te laissera tomber. Et je pense que Fracture le sait. Fracture sait que tu seras entre de bonnes mains.

Night se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses dépérir.

Elle avait probablement raison.

Il s'énerverait sûrement contre eux, s'il apprenait qu'elle manquait d'energon.

Night parvint difficilement à sourire amèrement à cette pensée.

Kat lui attrapa doucement le menton, l'invitant à la regarder.

\- On prend un cube d'energon ensemble…d'accord ? S'il te plait ?

Night mit un temps.

Finalement, après une hésitation, elle se contenta d'approuver silencieusement.

\- Merci.

\- Kat…

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Night lui embrassa le casque.

Kat se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes après, lui servant un cube d'energon.

\- Cela te dit, on regarde un navet Cybertronien ? lui proposa Kat.

\- Tu connais enfin la signification du mot 'navet' ? l'interrogea Night, le ton las mais néanmoins curieux.

\- Je sais que c'est un légume terrien.

\- Et un mauvais film.

\- Tu as envie d'un mauvais film ?

\- …Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'on peut rigoler devant.

La Cyclope s'assit à côté d'elle et se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Night claquait des mains pour allumer l'écran.

\- Prépare-toi à vivre mon enfer avec Outrigger, essaya-t-elle vainement de plaisanter.

\- J'ai déjà observé ton entraînement.

\- Et ?

\- Je pense que je suis déjà préparée psychologiquement.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison…

Qu'Outrigger avait raison…

\- L'entraînement te fera du bien, la rassura-t-elle. Tu penseras à autre chose…

Penser à autre chose.

Oui…l'entraînement apporterait bien plus que des suppresseurs d'humeur…

Outrigger avait renoncé à en prendre…elle n'allait pas commencer à l'imiter.

Elle ouvrit son châssis. D'un coup d'œil, elle jeta un œil à la photo qu'elle avait gardé précieusement.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et accrocha la photo de sa mère avec le bot qu'il avait aimé dans un coin du mur.

Elle recula et observa.

Enfin, le sourire qu'elle afficha parut moins forcé et beaucoup plus sincère.

Au moins…cette photo lui rappelait qu'elle était chez elle.

Son appartement…

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde était déjà présent.

Curieusement, personne n'était arrivé en retard. Bien sûr, il s'agissait du premier jour. Et connaissant Outrigger, il ne tolèrerait aucune excuse.

C'était compréhensible…Après tout, ils habitaient tous les uns à côté des autres.

Night jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Derrière eux, Esmeral était assise sur un banc. Une expression sérieuse et imperturbable, elle observait le déroulement de l'entraînement.

Même si elle retournerait bientôt à son Temple…elle avait promis d'être plus présente pour Outrigger. Le temps que la mise en place de l'équipe provisoire se coordonne bien.

Night était heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux…

Qu'ils se soient dit les choses en face…

Il le fallait. Pour apaiser les conflits.

Outrigger prit une inspiration.

Puis, d'un ton sérieux, il déclara.

« Ces prochaines années seront compliquées. Non seulement, nous aurons à recruter des membres qui, ensemble, formeront le nouveau Cercle de la Lumière. Mais en plus, nous aurons à gérer la retransformation des Cités de cristal.

Il marqua une pause, passant devant chacun d'eux.

\- Les Cités de Cristal se sont laissées porter par leur réputation. En raison d'absence d'autorité, il n'y a plus aucune égalité entre les habitants. La fracture, les ségrégations entre personnes riches et personnes pauvres se sont intensifiées. Et j'ai appris par le voisinage que des troupes de marchands d'esclave marchaient actuellement en direction de la Cité.

Night prit la main de Kat, qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

\- Ils seront à nos portes dans quelques jours. Même si cet entraînement prendra de longues années, je veillerai à ce que votre formation soit accomplie. Pas seulement cela. Mais chacun d'entre vous a un but à atteindre.

La fembot orange jeta un œil à chacun des membres de la future équipe présents dans le Dojo.

Oui. Chacun d'eux avait un but à atteindre.

Celui de Filch était de la détourner de sa kleptomanie. De faire amende honorable pour avoir été une criminelle Decepticon.

Celui de Bitterfrost était de prendre un nouveau départ.

Celui d'Elnath était de couper les ponts avec son ancienne vie, de faire honneur à Alioth ainsi qu'à sa fille.

Le but de Karan était de faire en sorte que personne ne la sépare de sa sœur jumelle.

Le but de Kat était de prouver à Cybertron que les Cyclopes ne devaient pas être assimilés au tristement célèbre Shockwave.

Quant à Night…son but était seulement d'avancer et également de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. De rendre certaines personnes fières.

Dont une en particulier.

Oui. Et aujourd'hui, Outrigger leur offrait une chance d'accomplir ce but.

\- Allez-vous m'accompagner, termina-t-il, et offrir une chance aux Cités de Cristal de revivre ?

\- Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Allez-vous faire honneur à ce que vous êtes et à ceux que vous aimez ?

\- Oui !

\- Allez-vous vous dépasser ?

\- Oui !

Outrigger sourit.

\- Parfait. L'entraînement peut commencer.

Puis, enfin, il se tourna vers elle. Vers Night.

\- Night. Tu commences l'échauffement.


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPITRE 93**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de When the Night fractured. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, surtout à Kuro Sha, Estela Prime, VendettaPrimus et Cao dreams in books. Ce dernier chapitre clôt la trilogie mais rassurez-vous, une histoire sur le Cybertron parallèle sera prochainement publiée. Ce spinoff sera intitulé Then the sun rises. En attendant la parution du premier chapitre, je continuerai mes traductions.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

 ** _20,000 ans après les évènements_**

« Trop lent ! »

Elle leva son épée, lui envoyant un coup sur le côté. Elle fit volte-face dès l'instant où il essaya de la rattaquer. La fembot orange jeta son arme, le rattrapant par la pointe avant de charger.

« Trop mou ! »

Elle lui balança un coup en pleine mâchoire, utilisant le manche de son épée. L'individu poussa un piaillement de douleur, se tenant le visage qui saignait d'energon. Elle renchérit en fauchant ses jambes. Il bascula. Elle reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de l'achever.

« Trop arrogant ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête pour le frapper en plein milieu du visage dans un coup de boule. Cela le mit définitivement au sol. Night marcha lentement dans sa direction et pointa sa lame sous la gorge du marchand d'esclaves.

Aucune chance qu'il se relève. Il était inconscient. Night poussa un soupir et rangea sa lame dans son fourreau.

Une lame offerte dès que sa formation fut achevée. Une lame blanche ornée de doré, qui, comme l'avait souligné Outrigger, rappelait vaguement le soleil levant.

Night s'abaissa et attrapa le bot évanoui pour le porter sur ses épaules. A côté d'elle, Elnath lui souriait.

« Eh bien…bon travail, la complimenta sa mère naturelle.

\- Merci, Elnath. Toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait. Surtout que ses petits copains se sont enfuis en nous voyant arriver.

\- Tu as placé les civils en sécurité.

A ces mots, Elnath approuva doucement, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se retourna vers la petite grotte. Bientôt, les habitants des Cités de Cristal, ceux que les marchands d'esclave avaient essayé de capturer, sortirent, vérifiant que le danger était passé et que la voie était libre. Night poussa un soupir. Elnath n'avait pas tort. Les camarades de ce marchand d'esclaves s'étaient échappés. Ils reviendront plus tard, en plus grand nombre.

\- Je vais être en retard avec tout ça…grogna Night.

\- Malheureusement, les marchands d'esclave ne choisissent pas, fit doucement Elnath.

\- Même…

C'était un jour très important…

Probablement le plus important de toute son existence…

Et tout le monde devait déjà attendre.

Night réprima une autre remarque, tournant les talons pour rejoindre leur base aux Cités de Cristal, portant toujours le marchand d'esclaves évanoui.

\- Hé ! cria un habitant.

\- Oui ? demanda poliment Elnath.

\- C'est une menace. Vous ne le laisserez pas en liberté, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Night, pressée de rentrer.

\- C'est un étranger ! Il a tenté de nous emprisonner ! Il mérite la peine de mort !

Night grimaça, mais se garda de tout commentaire. Elnath haussa les épaules.

\- On fera en sorte qu'il soit puni.

\- Je vous préviens. S'il est libre, hors de question que je partage mon espace avec cet étranger !

\- Déjà, partagez votre espace avec les personnes qui sont dans le besoin, grinça Night en guise de réponse, le ton acide. Cela évitera les ségrégations entre les riches et les pauvres et au moins, la prochaine fois, vous seriez suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas faire appel à nous.

\- Night…

Le bot fut réduit au silence. Night leva les optiques et pressa le pas. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Hors de question qu'on la mette plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Oui, elle pouvait peut-être sembler égoïste…mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

Rejoindre les autres.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

« Night…

\- Je sais, je sais, s'excusa Night dès qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, balançant presque le bot évanoui sur le sol.

\- Mais tout le monde attend déjà ! s'exclama Karan, son armure luisante de propreté. Son ton était teinté de reproches. Faut toujours que tu sois en retard.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que des troupes attaquent la ville, soupira Night.

\- Enfin, bref…Arrête-toi. Hors de question que tu te ramènes comme ça.

Night ricana avant de s'arrêter devant la Cyclope. Karan se dépêcha de l'inspecter. Elle agrippa une éponge et commença à la nettoyer de fond en comble, dans le but d'enlever toute la poussière et le sable qu'elle avait accumulé durant l'affrontement. Bientôt, Elnath arriva avec une autre éponge pour lui prêter main-forte. Night leva les bras, ne détachant pas son regard des portes.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le Dojo.

Ils avaient fait tout le trajet…pour elles. Pour les voir.

Son spark s'accéléra. Elle était anxieuse, mais en même temps, très excitée. Elle allait le faire…elle allait enfin sauter le pas, concrétiser…

Bien sûr, dès l'instant où elles avaient pris cette décision, Night s'était demandée si cela serait douloureux. Mais Elnath, Outrigger, Esmeral…tout le monde lui avait assuré que c'était une expérience agréable. Et qu'il n'en ressortirait que du bonheur.

Cette pensée lui apporta du baume au spark. Cela lui fit presqu'oublier le stress de la matinée.

\- Voilà ! Tu as l'air déjà plus présentable, commenta Karan. Allez, maintenant. Dépêchons-nous.

Night était sur le point de la suivre quand Elnath lui posa une main sur ses épaules.

Elle leva la tête vers elle pour lui sourire.

\- Night.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis fière de toi.

Night lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci…

Elle aurait souhaité ajouter quelque chose…mais elle n'avait pas le temps, malheureusement. Elle se contenta d'étreindre Elnath avant de suivre Karan précipitamment.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Tout le monde était réparti sur les côtés, en cercle autour du Tatami.

Night leur fit un signe de main pour s'excuser du retard. Seul Outrigger, qui gardait son bras autour de la taille de Filch, répondit en levant les optiques, désespéré par son attitude.

Les Autobots, Nightingale, Wildbreak…tous étaient présents.

Au centre du Tatami, Kat.

Cette dernière avait les bras croisés. Elle n'était pas ravie d'avoir attendu. Night fit un sourire pincé avant de se diriger vers elle.

\- …Mama…

Elle fut coupée par une petite voix. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Bitterfrost. Le bot noir et argenté tenait la petite Crasher dans ses bras. Night sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la réconfortant de sa présence.

\- Oui, Crasher…Mama et Maman vont se lier.

\- Mama…

La petite Cyclope peinte d'une armure orange et blanche lui toucha doucement la joue. Night ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir à sa vue.

Elle était trop mignonne !

\- Night, l'appela Kat, le ton amusé.

\- Oups. J'arrive.

Night étreignit Crasher une dernière fois avant de la confier à nouveau à Bitterfrost. Puis, Night prit une inspiration avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la fembot qu'elle aimait.

Le silence tomba.

Kat lui tendit les bras. Night lui prit les mains et les serra fortement dans les siennes.

Les deux se fixèrent intensément. Night sourit avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura la fembot orange.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elles l'avaient tant attendu…

Ce moment où leurs sparks ne feraient plus qu'un…

Lorsqu'elles avaient trouvé Crasher, dans un bidonville des quartiers pauvres des Cités de Cristal…elles avaient compris que le temps était venu.

Oui…

Et Night souhaitait que ce moment dure éternellement.

Se lier à elle, être entourée des gens qu'elle aime…

Même si…

Night secoua la tête à cette pensée.

Elle était prête. Elle devait profiter de ceux qui étaient présents, qui avaient pu venir…

La musique résonna.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Elles profitèrent du son, de l'ambiance…

Puis, dès que la musique cessa, Night et Kat échangèrent un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir leurs châssis.

Leurs lumières respectives les éclairèrent.

Puis, doucement mais sûrement, la lumière violette de Kat et la lumière orange de Night se rejoignirent.

Puis, le lien se forma.

Night ressentit une intense chaleur, mais surtout…une éternelle douceur.

Ainsi, toute son anxiété s'évapora.

Ce n'était pas douloureux du tout…un lien Conjunx…

Oui, elles étaient Conjunx maintenant.

Leurs châssis se refermèrent et Night embrassa Kat sur le casque.

Puis, elles furent accueillies par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Parmi la foule, elles entendirent un sifflement de la part de Sideswipe, pouces en l'air.

Night ricana et étreignit la Cyclope.

Puis, elles leur firent face.

\- Bravo ! Bravo !

Night et Kat ne se détachèrent pas l'une de l'autre.

Tout en touchant son châssis, Night balaya la salle du regard.

Tout le monde les félicitait, tout le monde les applaudissait…

Tout le monde…

Cette sensation…

Son regard se porta vers la porte principale, au fond du Dojo.

Night se figea.

Quelqu'un…était à la porte.

Quelqu'un…les observait.

Quelqu'un les applaudissait.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux optiques, tandis qu'elle s'avança doucement vers la silhouette.

Son regard croisa celui de sa mère.

Fracture lui souriait.

Night n'hésita plus.

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant fortement.

* * *

« …Rappelle-moi… »

A bord du vaisseau qui flottait autour des Cités de Cristal, pour la ronde habituelle, Night et Fracture faisaient face aux étoiles, notamment à la Voie Lactée qui les illuminait au-dessus d'eux.

Fracture se tourna vers sa fille.

« Que souhaites-tu savoir ?

\- Les noms des constellations.

\- La Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse, le Lion, l'Archer…

Alors qu'il citait chacune des appellations, Fracture pointait du bout du doigt les constellations qui brillaient fortement au loin.

Night sourit.

Elle était fière du nom de Night.

La nuit, les étoiles, les constellations…

Cela regroupait tant de choses.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Fracture étreignit Night étroitement, posant sa tête sur son casque.

\- …Tu m'as manqué…

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Plus rien ne les séparerait…

Oui. Plus rien ni personne…

Une musique s'éleva.

L'un des quartiers organisait une petite fête.

Une musique entraînante.

Night et Fracture se sourirent.

Et le bot violet fit un pas, lui tendant la main.

\- M'offres-tu cette danse ?

\- …Volontiers.

Et Night lui prit la main.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à danser.


End file.
